Muggle Born Evans, Pure Blood Potter
by rachybaby
Summary: Its Lily and James' last year at Hogwarts, James loves Lily with all his heart but can he protect her without risking their lives and the lives of their friends? WARNING: RAPE! GRAPHIC CONSENUAL SEX! VIOLENCE! SLASH in later chapters.
1. Lily's 17th

Muggle Born Evans, Pure Blood Potter

**Chapter One – Lily's 17****th**

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP Lily Evans slammed her hand down on top of her alarm clock to shut it up before rolling onto her back and stretching, she lay there smiling to herself because today was her seventeenth birthday, and she was finally of age to perform magic outside of school. Her cat Frodo looked up at her from the end of her bed before going up to her for a birthday 'hug' her white owl Gandalf (she was a major Lord of the Rings fan) looked over at her and hooted a happy birthday at her and looked down at the parcels tied top his feet. Lily jumped up and undid the strings round Gandalf's feet and proceeded to open her first birthday presents. Off her best, best friend Rose she got a beautiful jewellery set made of silver with dragonflies on it end of the necklace, making up the bracelet, their wings interlocking, on the end of the earrings but the most beautiful piece was the hair grip that looked like a mini comb, the dragonfly kept moving its wings every so often, even though the set was muggle made Rose had bewitched the slide to give it some life. Off her other friends Pearl and Alice who where un-identical twins had sent her a fab new stationary set which clearly cost a lot of money because the quill end, the ink well, letter opener etc. were all made from silver. She then opened her cards and put them on her dresser before getting a shower and putting the new pale green dress on she had bought in the summer sales last week. Lily was just putting the dragonfly slide in her hair when a huge eagle owl flew threw her window and landed on her bed. Attached to its feet were more parcels but these were from the Marauders so she didn't open them except the one from Remus who she trusted as a fellow prefect. He had bought her a book but to her surprise it was a fictional book full of old wizarding folk tails from around the world.

"Wow Remus that's amazing!"

She then sat at her desk and wrote thank you letters to her friends but added on the end of Remus' a question: 'Is it safe to open the presents from Sirius and James?' and she then went down stairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" shouted her parents when she entered the living room, there was a small pile of presents from her parents and to her surprised one from her sister and he vile boyfriend Vernon. Once Lily had opened her presents and thanked her parents and phoned her sister to say thank you for the CD she had wanted Lily helped her mother prepare for the party that afternoon which was going to be just family even though her friends were planning to turn up at 6pm as a surprise.

By mid-day everything was ready and Lily was sat in the garden reading the book Remus had bought her. At one o'clock family started arriving and she had to put the book away so she wasn't deemed anti-social. As the party got into full swing family members began asking Lily to show them some magic but she refused encase it attracted the wrong sort of attention.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile at the Potter mansion James and Sirius were complaining about Lily's thank you letter to Remus.

"Oh yeh she'll open your present but not ours!!! That's shocking! I spend fifteen galleons on her present!" James half shouted.

"Prongs are you fucking mental!? She's not even your girlfriend, in fact she hates you and you're spending that much on her! Jesus Christ your mad"

"About lily yes and hey it was worth it! What did you get her like?"

"I just sent her some of her favourite Honeydukes sweets. Why what did you get her?"

"Oh please don't say it's anything sexual" groaned Remus.

"No actually it was some new dress robes with shoes and stuff to go with it" said James as if it was nothing.

"WHAT?!"

"Fucking hell prongs you've lost it" sighed Sirius shaking his head, Remus just kept his mouth shut and shook his head"

"What's wrong with that? She'll look beautiful at the Halloween ball in them they are perfect for bringing out the colour in her eyes" said James getting that dreamy look he always wore when he was thinking of Lily.

"I think its sweet, she might actually change her mind about James when she sees what he got her" said Peter.

"Yeh if Darren doesn't kill him first" said Remus.

"Oh shut up and write her back telling her it's safe to open them I want to know if the dress and shoes are the right size!" James shot at his friend, who wrote back to Lily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At about five o'clock the eagle own returned to Lily's house with a letter attached to its leg, a few family members screamed when it few to Lily and landed on her shoulder.

"Hello Gizmo" she smiled and took the letter from him it read.

_To my dearest Lily-flower,_

_Happy Birthday (again) I'm so pleased you like the book I was really worried you wouldn't be impressed by another book. Don't worry it is safe to open James and Sirius' presents, write back what you think and if James' present fits cause if not you'll have to get it adjusted. Hope you're having a wonderful day. Love and hugs Remus xxx_

"Excuse me" muttered Lily and she rang up stairs to open her two remaining presents. "OH MY GOD!!" she screamed when she opened James' present, "MUM COME AND LOOK AT THIS!!" Lily showed her mother the dress and put it on it fit perfectly and so did the shoes.

"Lily darling who's it off?"

"James"

"James who?" asked her father.

"Potter"

"Oh the boy who wants to turn you into one of his whores"

"Daddy! James may be a prick but he doesn't make girls whores they just act like it because they think he's so sexy with his tanned skin, dark brown eyes, Quidditch muscles, dazzling smile, his deep manly voice and…what?!"

Her parents were in stitches.

"I thought he's a prat?" laughed his mother.

"Yeh I thought you hated him because of the pranks he plays on you?"

"I do he's a fucking wanker! Oopss sorry daddy" she added quickly when her dad's expression changed.

"I've told you about that language young lady"

"Sorry daddy it slipped out"

"Well then don't let it slip out again ok?"

"Yes daddy"

"So why are you laughing?"

"Oh just you talking about James Potter like you FANCY HIM!" exclaimed her mother.

"Ewwww mum that's gross!!! He's a pig!"

"Then why the dreamy expression?"

"What dreamy expression?"

"Oh just the one on your face!"

BOOM!

The whole house shook.

"What was that?" said her father, then the screams of her family reached their ears and the high pitched laugh of Lord Voldemort floated up into Lily's open bedroom window.

"Shit!" said Lily grabbing her wand and running down stairs out into the garden.

It was chaos! People where running towards the house to get away and some where laying dead on the floor. Lily shot towards Lord Voldemort after seeing her aunt and uncle fall dead. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she screamed but her spell was blocked.

"Expecto Patronum!" she muttered and her fox Patronus appeared, "Get Potter and Dumbledore" and it vanished. Voldemort was laughing and pointed his wand behind Lily, and she turned her parents where at the back door.

"Avada Kedavra"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! PROTEGO!" Lily threw the shielding charm at her parents but was too late; they fell to the ground dead. "You bastard!" Lily said her voice full of hate and anger and she began throwing every curse she could think of dodging those sent at her. Minutes later the Order of the Phoenix arrived along with James and her other friends.

"Avada Kedavra" Lily shot at Voldemort but he blocked it.

"Avada Kedavra"

"Avada Kedavra"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily shot the curse again and again at Voldemort who just laughed blocking each of the curses easily, tears streamed down Lily's face as the order and Death Eaters looked on as she collapsed on the grass unable to cast another spell. James forward grabbed her arms and disapprated to the Potter mansion where he laid Lily on his bed before returning to the battle.


	2. At the Potter Mansion

**Chapter 2 – At the Potter Mansion**

Lily slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in, the walls were covered in posters of Quidditch players, Lily realised she must be in James' room as she recognised the team to be the Holyhead Harpies. As Lily looked around she blinked and immediately the flash of green killed her parents again.

"NOOOOOOO! MUM! DAD!" she grabbed her wand off the bedside table and ran to the door, it opened before she got to it and ran straight into James and Rose sending all three crashing to the ground. Lily scrambled to her feet and tried to continue running but James and Rose grabbed her arms and pulled her back and James wrapped his arms around her as she struggled to get free.

"No let me go! He killed them! He killed them! No I have to do something!"

"Lily!" James half shouted at her shaking her, "The battles over everyone's safe your…your p-p-parents bodies were recovered, its over" James told her and pulled her to him trying to restrain his tears as Lily broke down completely, dropping her wand with a clatter, Rose leaned against Lily's back crying.

"James?" Harry Potter called up to his son, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah dad it'll be fine, she'll be fine she just woke up is all"

"NO EVERYTHINGS NOT FINE" screamed Lily, throwing James and Rose off her "NOTHINGS GOING TO BE FINE UP I KILL THAT SON OF BITCH! HE KILLED ME PARENTS I WATCHED THEM DIE AND YOU SAY EVERYTHING IS GOING TO FINE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE YOUR PARENTS!" Lily sopped shouting and burst into a fresh wave of tears and ran down the stairs and headed to the front door, but as she past the living room three houses elves exited carrying a huge tea tray. CRASH! "AHHHHHHH" BANG! Lily hit the front door head first and slide down it.

"Lily!" shouted Harry, James and Rose before launching down the stairs after her, Sirius, Remus, Pearl and Alice exited the living room followed by the adults. Remus reached Lily before the others and rolled her over as she opened her eyes.

"You ok? Not hurt?" Lily looked at him, tears leaking from her eyes, "Well not physically?"

"No it's just my heart that's hurt Remus" she replied and he smiled at her and helped her to her feet. Lily saw the mess on the hall floor that the house elves were cleaning up.

"Oh my! I'm sorry let me help you"

"Oh no miss it is ok miss, Kissy, Lovey and Huggy can clean it miss not your fault miss"

"Yes it was please let me help"

"No really miss is ok"

"Lily its fine" laughed Harry, "Let the house elves do it, come on lets go and sit in the living room and I think another round of tea is in order, Kissy once you've done that if you don't mind" and Remus lead her into the living room.

"Yes sir five minutes sir when mess is clean"

"Don't rush Kissy" and he followed everyone into the living room. Everyone sat in silence just watching Lily who was curled up on the floor in front of the fire. Rose, Pearl and Alice were with her, James and the others sat with the adults no-one knew quiet what to say.

"Would miss like tea, coffee or hot chocolate?" asked Kissy from the door, Lily just shrugged, and then looked up.

"Hot chocolate please" Kissy disappeared and reappeared moments late with a tray with a choice of flavours, Lily picked white chocolate and mint and minutes later Kissy was in front of her with a steaming mug of hot white minted chocolate.

"Can Kissy be of any other service to miss?" Lily shook her head and Kissy turned to the rest, "Can Kissy be of service to any of you sir's, miss's and madams?" everyone shook their heads.

"No thank you Kissy"

"Yes sir" she reached the door when James spoke.

"Actually get a bottle of firewhiskey please Kissy"

"Yes sir" and she vanished returning with a bottle of firewhiskey and enough glasses for everyone.

"Thanks Kissy I'll serve it"

"OK sir" and she vanished.

After James had served the firewhiskey and put some in Lily's hot chocolate which ruined it but she still drank it everyone sat in silence waiting for her to speak. After nearly an hour she spoke.

"I swear on their stolen lives I'll get revenge"

"I'll make sure you do" James responded instantly. Lily looked at him and held out her arms she needed a man hug. James couldn't have moved faster if he tried he just held her for as long as she needed.

"I love the dress by the way its beautiful thank you" she whispered into his shoulder.

"Good I'm glad. You look beautiful in it" Lily smiled and pulled him closer.

"Lily do you want me to go get Andy?" asked Pearl.

"He wouldn't come anyway"

"What? Why?"

"We broke up. Last week"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Nah he was a prat wanted what I refused to give him" James hugged her tighter. She sat bolt up right.

"Shit! All my stuff! I'm gonna have to go get it!" she put her head in her hands distraught at the thought of going back to that house.

"No you won't its upstairs" said James gently, Lily looked at him and suddenly threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you, I couldn't have gone back there" she let him go and laughed slightly at the look on his face. "You look like your dreams have just come true"

"They have. You just kissed me. Or did I imagine that?"

"No you didn't, where's my stuff then I need to change so I don't ruin this dress"

"Come on I'll show you your room"

"My room?"

"Yeah your staying here for the next three weeks, everyone is" and with that he led her out of the room and upstairs.


	3. To Hogwarts

**Chapter 3 – To Hogwarts**

It had been three weeks since Voldemort had ruined Lily's seventeenth birthday and two weeks since she and James had been made Head Boy and Girl which confused everyone because James wasn't even a prefect but as Remus said: "Dumbledore has his reasons" but still it was weird. And Sirius felt betrayed but in lily's opinion it was so James could look after her and maybe grow up a bit.

Now Lily, James, Sirius, Rose, Remus, Pearl and Peter were sat in a carriage just chatting about the year ahead (Alice was off snogging Frank Longbottom somewhere).

"You know what I find amazing?" said Pearl.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"That in three weeks Lily and James have had…" she faked thinking and counting on her fingers, "…no fights what-so-ever!"

"Fuck off! Yes they have! They had a fight about…about…about…HOLY SHIT YOU HAVEN'T!" Lily and James laughed but couldn't believe it was true, but it was not once had James pissed Lily off, in fact it had been the total opposite with them, they were getting along!

"Are you two ill?" asked Rose. At the same time Lily and James sat up and put their left hands to each others foreheads to check the temperature then turned to the others and at the same time said:

"Nope, fine" their friends just gawped at them.

"Ok who the fuck are you and what have to done with Lily and James?" said Sirius.

"Yeh you two are really crap at pretending to be Lily and James so give them back to us" said Remus trying not to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" they asked together and then looked at each other shocked.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

St…this is ridiculous!" they looked at their friends who were in stitches.

"I'd say they'd cursed us but there is no such curse to make people do that" said Lily.

"Yeah and I didn't say that in unison with you" said James.

"Yeah but that was scary"

"Very scary"

"Wow as if you two are getting along" said Rose.

"About fucking time I say" said Sirius.

"Hear! Hear!" everyone except L&J called.

They group chatted some more and then Remus went on his rounds with one of the new prefects Lance and finally it was time for everyone to get changed into their robes and for L&J to do their final round of the train before they came to Hogwarts. Leaving their friends in the compartment they set off up that train (they were in the very last compartment). At first they walked in silence stopping here and there telling people off, telling people to get changed, they passed through the final carriage stopping outside the heads carriage which they hadn't bothered with and turned around coming face to face with the people they hated most.

"Well, well, well look who it is, Potter and the mudblood" James whipped his wand out so fast Lily didn't seen him move.

"Apologise to Lily" Lucius laughed and so did the other Slytherins, Snape, Avery, Mulciber, Nott and Rookwood.

"Get real Potter" snarled Lucius.

"Leave it James they ain't worth your badge and you know it" said lily putting a hand on James' arm to try and lead him away, "You going to move out of our way then?" she said looking at the Slytherins.

"Yeh just one thing mudblood, how's mum and dad?" the group howled with laughter. Forgetting her wand Lily dived at Malfoy knocking to the ground; straddling him she proceeded to pound his face with her fists.

"Lily! Lily leave it he's not worth your badge!" James half shouted pulling her off Malfoy.

"Let go James I'm gonna kill him!"

"You crazy little slut! You every touch me again and I'll kill you the same way as the dark lord killed your parents" spat Malfoy. Lily desperately struggled to get Malfoy but James had her held fast.

"You dare speak about my parents you foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach and I'll rip you to shreds with my bare hands!" Lily half shrieked, tears streaming down her face as the others just laughed at her.

"What's going on?" asked a voice Lily knew too well.

"Leave it Armstrong, I've got this under control" said James, he didn't really like Andrew that much for obvious reasons. But Andrew had already seen lily's tears and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Slytherins.

"What did you say to Lily?" he snarled.

"Oooo looky mudblood you've got two men wanting you, dunno why like" snarled Snape. There were several flashes of light and lots of shouting and the Slytherin boys were out cold in a pile Lily looked around it seemed she, James, Andy and all his mates had cured the bastards at once.

"That'll teach them for being so vile" said Sean.

"Doubt it but nice curses guys they won't be getting up for a while" smiled James.

"See us Ravenclaws will stand up against evil just like you Gryffindors" said Jade.

"Lily are you ok?" asked Andy. Lily just looked at everyone tears falling down her cheeks and walked off.

"Lily!" shouted Andy and James together.

"What did they say to her? Must have been worse than mudblood"

"Believe me it was but it's not for me to tell you that's Lily's business" and with that he shook hands with Andy and his friends and walked off to catch up with Lily.


	4. DADA Tears, A BFGF Relationship Renewed

**Chapter 4 – DADA Tears, Renewed BF/GF Relationship, a Heart broken James and the End of a Friendship**

Lily was sat in Defence with her friends and her new friends which included her possible new boyfriend James Potter, but he hadn't asked her so they weren't officially a couple, which some kind of miracle because usually in the first week off school he'd have asked her out at least five times and now it was last thing on Friday and he hadn't asked her to date him once. She wondered if he was ill. They were just recapping on last years work and were discussing the unforgivable curses, their professor, Professor Ell picked on Lily to describe the killing curse, Lily froze, her friends heads snapped round to look at her, James took her hand and Rose put an arm round her as the tears built in her eyes. Taking a deep breathe Lily spoke trying not to break down, the Slytherins were in this lesson with them.

"Avada Kedavra or the Killing Curse is the most unforgivable of the Unforgivable curses as it kills its victims instantly, there is no defence against it, (unless you're Voldemort), and it can not be reversed. If you are hit with Avada Kedavra it is thought the last thing you know is a flash of green light then nothing, it is one of Voldemort's favourite and cruellest weapons" Lily's voice cracked and she put her head in her hands and cried.

"My dear what is the matter?" exclaimed Professor Ell rushing forward seeing that some how her asking Lily to describe the Killing Curse had upset her but all Lily could do was cry.

"Come now my child there is no need to be so frightened, I know it is an awful curse but…"

"It…it…it's not that!" sobbed Lily, she looked up, her face was blotchy and red from tears, "He…he…k-k-killed my p-p-p-parents!" sobbed Lily. The Gryffindors in the room gasped so did Professor Ell.

"Oh my dear child I am so sorry I had no idea please accept my apology if I had known I would have never, never in a million years recapped this subject, I am so terribly sorry" and Professor Ell hugged Lily, "Class dismissed" she barked before conjuring a box of tissues for Lily.

Lily and her friends arrived at dinner that night a little late and as they walked through the hall to the Gryffindor table whispers followed them, it was clear that the story of Lily's parents murders had spread like wild fire from that class. When they reached the table people stood up and hugged Lily apologising for her loss and let her and her friends sit before finding other seats. The group ate dinner in silence and left as soon as they were done.

As they reached the foot of the marble stairs Andrew came running up to them.

"Lily wait!" they all turned to look at him, "What are you all called Lily?" he laughed at his crap joke, "Lily can we talk? Alone? Please?"

"Err yeh ok; see you guys in the common room"

"Don't you want us to wait?"

"I'll walk her to the fat lady don't worry" said Andy and so they left.

"What's up?"

"Well um…lets walk" as they slowly walked up to the fifth floor Andy spoke "…you remember that talk we had over the summer? About us?" Lily nodded. "Well I've done nothing but miss you, your all I can think about I know I broke your heart when I ended it and I was an idiot. And I was wondering unless you're now with potter that you'd maybe give us another try?" Lily stopped dead in her tracks. Potter or Armstrong? Who did she want? Yes she still had feelings for Andy but wasn't she starting to fall for James? But then again hadn't she spent forever crying over Andy?

"Lily?" Andy asked when she said nothing for nearly five minutes.

"Err; I dunno what to say actually"

"Say you'll give me one last chance" he said looking at her, his eyes begging her to say yes.

"OK, one last chance but…" she was cut off by Andy kissing her and hugging her, picking her up, spinning her round and then hugging her again.

"Andy just one thing"

"What?"

"We go at the speed I decide"

"OK sure Lils" and he kissed her again, and then taking her hand he walked her to Gryffindor Tower.

"Goodnight Lily" Andy whispered and kissed her.

"Goodnight Andy" she watched him walk away before giving the password ('strawberry coulis') and entering the common room, as soon as the portrait was closed she reacted.

"YES!!!"

"What you so happy about?" asked Rose, the others were also looking at her.

"Oh um well err Andy just…ANDREW ARMSTRONG JUST ASKED ME TO GO BACK OUT WITH HIM!" she shrieked.

"OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY?!" shrieked her friends, running up to her and hugging her.

"Yes!"

"What did you say?" demanded Alice.

"Yes of course you divvy!"

"WHAT?!" James was on his feet.

"What wrong?"

"Prongs don't"

"How…how…how could you?!" he asked trying to stay calm but his hands gave him away, they were balled into fists.

"Excuse me?"

"I said how could you?" James half snarled at her.

"How could I what Potter?" asked Lily starting to get angry.

"HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIM BACK? THAT'S WHAT! I…I…I…"

"You thought what?" snapped Lily angry with him for getting angry, he had know right to be angry.

"I thought that we…" James walked forward, "Lily what about us?" he asked taking hold of her arms.

"What about us Potter?" she demanded throwing his hands off her. This infuriated James.

"IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW I THOUGHT THAT JUST MAYBE YOU WOULD SAY YES IF I ASKED YOU OUT BUT OBVIOUSLY NOT! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU THESE LAST FEW WEEKS YOU TAKE HIM BACK!" James screamed at her and she slapped him so hard across the face everyone flinched.

"OH WELL YOU WERE WRONG WEREN'T YOU? BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW POTTER I SPENT FIVE MINUTES CHOOSING BETWEEN YOU TWO BEFORE I SAID YES! SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY THAT I'M HAPPY? I HAVEN'T FELT THIS HAPPY SINCE MY PARENTS DIED!" Lily screamed back at him.

"I can't be happy for you because you've just broken my heart again" James replied looking her straight in the eye.

"You are so selfish! All you care about is yourself! I hate you James Potter! I thought you'd changed but clearly I was wrong you're still that selfish immature prat that just wants to jump my bones like the rest of the female population of Hogwarts! So clearly I made the right choice" Lily spat back before storming up the stairs to her dorm and slamming the door.

"Bitch!" James snarled and stormed out followed by Sirius, Remus and Peter, Pearl, Rose and Alice ran up to the girl's dorm to comfort Lily.

Thinking the same as the three boys following James 'That's this group torn to pieces'.


	5. The Real Andrew Armstrong

**Chapter 5 – The Real Andrew Armstrong**

"So did it work then?" asked Sean.

"Duh! She never was very clever when it came to figuring out who people really are, it was easier that taking candy from a baby" laughed Andy, "And that's easier than pissing!" Sean, Andy and Jamie laughed their heads off in the Ravenclaw common room.

"So how long till you get some then?" asked Jamie.

"You mean till we get some?" Andy corrected him.

"Oh yeh forgot that bit"

"You really are thick as shit you!" Sean shot at him, "God if Lily walked up to you, ripped your clothes off, took her off and said fuck me you'd get dressed again and walk off!" Andy laughed out loud at the thought of his girlfriend being such a slut and Jamie not even clicking.

"Shame she's so frigid" he muttered.

"That's what alcohol is for mate"

"She's not that daft dude"

"Dunno like she fell for your Mr. Nice act didn't she?"

"Fair point"

"Oooo I have an idea!" said Jamie looking quite pleased with himself.

"Oh god what?"

Andy always dreaded Jamie's ideas they were usually crap.

"You could always just make her"

"That's it?"

"Oh come on how many girlfriends have you managed to wrap round your little finger?"

"Yeh and…what's your point?"

"Oh my god for once it's you being thick and not me!" Jamie declared delightedly.

"Shut up or tell us your whole plan!" snapped Andy.

"OK, OK, how did you get those girls to do your every bidding?" Andy just raised an eyebrow, "Oh don't tell me Lanai got those bruises by falling over!" Andy grinned evilly and so did Sean.

"You know me so well"

"No shit dude. Well Lily ain't exactly gonna fight back is she?"

"Good point, she is too pretty for her own good, and I'll have that idiot Potter trying to get in her knickers every day" Sean laughed evilly, how they weren't in Slytherin he didn't know but neither did he care.

"Right then let see how long it takes me to break Lily" snickered Andy.

"Not long" Sean replied.

"Yeah but one thing"

"What?" Sean and Jamie asked together.

"I get first ride after that you two can fuck her whenever you like"

"Fine by me"

"Yeh cool she's your bitch" the three shook on it and went up to bed, little did they know Jade had heard everything.

"I have to tell Lily" she whispered, and went to head to Gryffindor tower when someone grabbed her.

"I don't think so bitch" he dragged her up to the seventh year boys dorm put silencing charm on the room and his bed while he and his mates beat and raped her. After two hours of hell Jade walked out of the boy's dorm in tears but with her mind changed about telling Lily. Was it really worth risking going through that pain again? No she decided and went to get a shower before bed.


	6. James Sees Through The Act

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and help etc, yeh I know the shielding charm was wrong but I couldn't find it to save ma life but a friend helped me out when she found it so it has now been corrected. Here's chapter 6 hope you enjoy it.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6 – James Sees Through the Act**

Lily met Andy in the entrance hall before breakfast and sat with him and his friends, the great hall was loud and full of students discussing what to do with their weekend.

"So Lily wanna go for a walk with me after breakfast?" Andy asked winking at Sean and Jamie who smirked back.

"Oh I'd love to but me and the girls have already arranged to spend the day in the library doing our potions, charms and defence essays. But I'll let you know when I've finished them or I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeh fine as long as I get you to myself at some point this weekend" Andy replied, mentally damning Lily for being such a bookworm and teachers pet. They were just finishing their breakfasts when the post finally arrived.

"About fucking time!" growled Andy looking up to see if his parents had sent him anything.

"Andrew!" Lily exclaimed, she had never heard him be so vicious especially over something as trivial as the post being late.

"What?" he snapped at her, "You never heard someone swear before?"

"Of course I have! Its just you don't usually get angry about silly things like the post being late. Anyway you were happy ten minutes ago why the mood change?" she asked him gently putting her hand on his arm, but he flung her off.

"Oh I dunno maybe I'm pissed off that your blowing me off to go do flaming homework with your friends!" he spat at her, Lily couldn't believe her ears. Why was he being so nasty?

"Andy I arranged that with them last night so I'm not blowing you off am I?" said Lily carefully so not to make him angrier but it didn't work.

"Suppose, but I want to have you all to myself tomorrow then"

"Ok fine, that's fair but as long as I've finished my homework, I have to set an example as Head Girl, I don't want to lose my badge I've worked…" Andy cut her off fuming.

"Oh yeh so your grades and being a teacher's pet matter more to you that me?" he raged at her.

"NO! Good grief Andy! I'll tell you if by lunch time I've got all my potions and half of my charms essay I'll spend the afternoon with you ok?" Any thought for a moment.

"And what if you haven't?"

"Then I'll do what I need and come find you. That sound better?"

"I suppose it'll have to won't it?" he growled and with that he pecked her on the cheek stood and walked out the hall leaving Lily alone at the Ravenclaw table.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Can you believe him?" James growled at Sirius.

"What?"

"Did you hear the way he spoke to her? He's got her wrapped round his little finger!"

"And?"

"Sirius don't you see that he's just using her? He only wants to be the first to shag Lily Evans then he'll just dump her like yesterdays trash!"

"James just because your jealous and can't handle that Andy beat you to her again doesn't give you the right to make up shit about him" replied Sirius who hadn't heard a word of Andy and Lily's conversation as he was busy eating.

"I'm not making it up!" said James furiously.

"Ok whatever you say"

"You don't understand"

"I don't understand what?" asked Sirius locking his grey eyes with James' hazel ones.

"What its like to love someone you can't have" said James, watching Lily and her friends walk out of the hall.

"Oh yeah sure and you…" Sirius' retort was cut short by a scream from the entrance hall.

"Lily!" said James jumping to his feet and running for the doors but half way there Lily ran back through them and passed him, heading for the teachers table.

"Lily!" he called after her and ran up to the teachers table in time to catch the end of what Lily was saying to Professor Dumbledore.

"…black and blue, it's like she's had the…the…been beaten really badly"

"Who has?" asked James, but no-one answered him.

"Take her to the hospital wing Lily I'll inform Professor Flitwick and we'll be there as soon as possible"

"Yes sir" and Lily turned tail and ran back out of the hall.

"Professor what…"

"Don't worry James Lily has it under control"

"But I'm Head Boy!" he protested.

"That you are, but I very much doubt the young lady involved will want you involved" said Dumbledore looking straight at him.

"But I could help, if a girl has had her head kicked in I wanna know why! Professor please what happened?"

"Ok go up to the hospital wing and see if there is anything Lily or the young lady involved wants you to do"

"Yes sir" and with that James pegged it out of the great hall, up the marble staircase to the hospital wing.

Within minutes of Lily and her friends getting to the hospital wing James flew through the doors, Lily, Rose, Alice and Pearl all turned to look at him, behind them sitting on the bed was a very bruised brown haired girl.


	7. Assualted, Questions, Truths, Fear

**Here's chapter 7, thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate them. Just one question 4 a reviewer that confused me: where have I put some one apperating with in Hogwarts? Please point out and I'll correct it. Oh and I would like to thank my wonderful friend Nadine as she wrote half this chapter for me as I went brain dead! Thanks babe love you loads! Hope you like the chapter, 8 should be up tonight but if not definately tomorrow. RachyBaby xxxx**

**Chapter 7 – Assaulted, Questions, Truths, Fear**

"What do you want Potter?" snapped Lily.

"What happened? You said something about someone being beaten"

"Yes but its being sorted so you can go"

"No. What happened? I want to know"

"Why?"

"Damn it Lily! Because I won't stand for violence against women that's why!" snapped James and he walked forward stopping next to Rose.

"What happened?" he repeated in a calmer toner, looking at the girl on the bed, he didn't know her name but recognised her from the fight with the Slytherins on the train. She spoke but never looked up at them.

"My name is Jade Entwhistle; Lily thinks I've had the shit kicked out of me when I just fell down the dormitory stairs"

"Bullshit" said Lily, she knew Jade was lying but not why.

"Lily be nice" said James, lily just threw him a look.

"Come on Jade who did this to you?" begged Lily.

"No-one! I feel down the dormitory stairs, fucking knacked and all!"

"Jade stop lying I know a battered woman when I see one" said Lily.

"How?" everyone asked together.

"Oh um…um…its not important forget I said it" Lily blushed.

"Get stuffed and tell" Alice demanded.

"Ok well my dad who was k-k-k-killed by Voldemort wasn't my real dad; my real dad was a bastard. He used to come in from the pub pissed and batter mum around for no reason then when she couldn't move he would then turn on me, this went on till I was ten and finally my granddad caught him in the act and threw him out. Mum met John my step-dad three months later and three months after that they were married, he never raised his voice or his hand to us he even wanted to have a crack at my dad for what he did but he could the gits in jail. He was wonderful made the horror or those ten years seem like a distant memory almost unreal" Lily stopped speaking her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes as the thought of her parents. James stepped forward and hugged her but she pushed him off, whipped her eyes and turned to Jade.

"So don't you tell me you're not a battered woman!"

"I'm not Lily! Honest!"

"Damn it Jade stop lying and tell us"

"Will you drop it? I'm fine"

"No your not, I…"

"Leave it Lily for god sake! Just leave it it's for your own good"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Rose, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just leave it" Jade stood up and pushed passed them but Dumbledore and Flitwick entered before she reached the door.

"My goodness Miss Entwhistle, who did that to you?"

"Oh for goodness sake I'm fine ok? I feel down the stupid dormitory stairs!"

"Miss Entwhistle is that the honest truth?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes piercing right through into her soul, she knew he'd know if she lied but she looked back at him and nodded.

"Very well then I suggest you ask Madam Quincy for a bruise tonic and then enjoy your weekend"

"Yes sir" and she walked away down the hospital wing to Madam Quincy's office. Once she was out of ear shot Dumbledore turned to the others.

"I believe she just needs time everyone, and it would be best if you just support her."

They all nodded and left the hospital wing, but Dumbledore held James back and nodded at Professor Flitwick, who also left the wing.

"Professor, you don't really believe Jade fell down a bunch of stairs, do you?"

"No of course not, James. Having said that, I think perhaps you should spend some time with her, be a friend to her now that she really needs one. You'll find that perhaps she might even take confidence in you." He suggested.

James looked a little sceptical, "We've never really even spoken before today."

"I know but you have to try." Dumbledore patted James on the shoulder and left the wing, leaving James alone to his thoughts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James entered the Great Hall and spotted Lily sitting with her friends, still looking concerned.

"Where'd you go?" Remus asked.

"Probs for a quick wank over Lily" Sirius interjected before James could reply.

James ignored Sirius' remark and said in a low voice, "A girl in Ravenclaw got seriously hurt," he shook his head, "She says she fell down the stairs in their Common Room, but you should see the state of her. She was a right mess."

"What are you saying?" asked Sirius now looking serious.

"It looks like she took a good beating."

"Who would want to do that?" Lupin asked.

The two looked at Lucius over at the Slytherin table, guffawing about something.

"I don't think Lucius would do anything of the sort." Peter squeaked seeing where his friends were looking.

For a moment, the other three looked at Peter as if her were mental, then James sighed, "No, he's right. Lucius would have used magic."

"Too mugglish if he used his fists." Sirius agreed.

"I don't know who did it, but I know we have homework to do." Lupin spoke and they all got up and headed up to the common room to get their bags before going to the library. James suddenly caught Jade in the corner of his eye, grabbing her books, and the last to leave the Ravenclaw table.

"I'll see you guy there." James said quickly and hurried away before the rest could ask questions. He slowly approached Jade and helped her with her books and bag.

"Thanks, I guess." She muttered, and started heading for the doors.

"Did you get anything for the pain?" James tried to ask casually, "It still looks a bit sore." Madam Quincy had given her the potion and the bruises were starting to disappear and her cuts to heal reasonably quickly, and the blue puffiness around her eyes had resided, but there were still red marks.

"Oh, it doesn't hurt so much anymore." She assured him and forced a smile.

James nodded and walked with her down the corridors. "It's a good thing you went to the hospital wing then. I'm surprised you didn't go in the first place, actually."

"Look, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I fell down…"

"I know. You fell down the dormitory stairs." He interrupted her.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She looked away from him as he didn't reply. "I just don't want to talk about it." She finally spoke. James tried to hide his shock at her sudden decision to give in.

"I know." James put an arm around her shoulder he led her out into the entrance hall away from prying eyes and ears.

"It was just…" she broke down into tears. "I can't believe they did…"

"Just start by telling me who." James said gently. "That's probably the hardest part."

"I c-c-c-can't!" Jade sobbed putting an arm around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

She took a step back out of his arms and looked at him, more tears swelling in her eyes. "I…I didn't just get beaten, James." She admitted, whispering, looking away from him again. He nodded, because he thought he might have an idea what happened. "They…" she gulped and choked on her tears.

"It was more than one?!" James voice rose a little in outrage, then he tried to sound calm as he asked. "Do you mean…that more than one person did this to you?" Jade put her head in his hands and sobbed her whole body shaking.

"Jade please tell me, I'll make sure they are kicked out of school" said James putting his arms around her.

After a moment Jade looked up at him, "I can't James, you don't understand if I tell I'll put her in danger"

"Put who in danger?" but Jade shook her head, it wasn't worse her life and she knew Andy would kill her in the worst possible way it was what he was like.

"Please I can't!" she begged him.

"Why?"

"Because they'll kill me and then it'll only get worse for Lily"

"Lily?" Jade gasped slapping her hand over her mouth. "What's this got to do with Lily?" James demanded, extremely worried. Jade said nothing, she turned and went to walk away but James held on to her.

"No tell me first!"

"I can't!" she cried trying desperately to get away from him.

"Please Jade I have to know if Lily's in danger I need to try and protect her…I love her" Jade stopped struggling and turned to look at him, for ages she stood there his arms around her. Finally she looked at the floor then up at him and said one word.

"Andy" James was so shocked he let go of Jade and she ran away from him as fast as she could.


	8. What To Do and A Fight

**Chapter 8 – Truths and What to do and a Fight**

"Andy" the word repeated in his head, James felt sick and winded like he'd just been whacked in the stomach with a bludger, Andy…Lily's Andy. The information slowly sunk into James and he took off at full speed up the marble stairs to first find Jade, then his friends and then to decide whether to and how to tell Lily that her boyfriend was a woman beating rapist and potential murderer. James looked everywhere for jade but couldn't find her so he got his things and went to the library to find Remus, Peter and Sirius studying (yes Sirius studies!) with the girls.

'Shit' he thought but oh well he would just tell them together they all looked up when he approached them.

"You ok Prongs?" asked Remus, seeing James' worried expression and that his clothes were dishevelled and that he seemed to have just run the circumference of the Quidditch pitch.

"No I'm not I need to tell you _all_ something" the girls looked at him.

"What?" James sat down next to Lily and motioned for them all to lean in and they did.

"Jade told me the truth" the girls and Peter gawped but Remus and Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's been beaten?" whispered Lily.

"Not just beaten" James paused not wanting to say the word but everyone was looking at him begging him to tell them, "She…she…she…" he couldn't say it"

"She what Potter?" Lily demanded she had to know, Dumbledore had to know.

James took at deep breathe and just outed it, "She was raped" the girls gasped.

"WHAT?!" Remus and Sirius shouted Peter just stared at him.

Madam Prince the librarian came over, "Will you keep your voices down people are trying to study!" she hissed at them and flounced away.

"You're kidding right?" Sirius whispered at him.

"Would I joke about rape Sirius?" James hissed at him.

"No"

"Well then"

"But who?" asked Rose meekly, she could barely speak she was so shocked, poor Jade it was only week one of term as well. James stood up and looked around making sure there wasn't a Ravenclaw around before sitting back down and answering.

"Andy" he whispered Lily gasped loudly.

"No not my Andy" she asked sitting back in her chair horrified.

"Do we know another Andy in Ravenclaw? Is there another Andy in Ravenclaw?" Lily thought for a moment she knew everyone in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"No" she said finally shaking her head, "He's actually the only Andy in the school, which is strange; he's named after his granddad"

"Well then he's who kicked shit out of her and raped her and from what she said so did his mates" Rose, Alice and Pearl gasped again and Pearl started to cry, talk of beatings and or rape always upset her because when she was ten a man had grabbed her off the street beaten her, raped her and then beaten her half to death. She had spent three weeks in St. Mungo's recovering and a lot longer in psychiatric care but she till wasn't over it.

"But Andy would never…he's not the type of person to…to…to. She lied" Lily added quickly refusing to believe that he boyfriend was really a complete bastard.

"No she didn't Lily, I swear to she was determined not to tell me, she said she couldn't that if would put someone in danger" he paused thinking whether or not to tell her, he decided he had to, to protect her, "Put you in danger Lily" her face was a look of complete shock, she couldn't believe it Andy…her Andy was a woman beating rapist. But in a way in made sense, it went with his attitude towards her at breakfast this morning. She felt like the bottom of her stomach had disappeared, she felt sick. No! It wasn't true, he was a kind and loving person, Potter was making this up because he was jealous and wanted her for himself. Of course! That was it! He was so angry with her for taking Andy back when they had been getting on so well he decided to make this shit up to scare her into dumping him.

"You are such a bastard Potter!" she growled at him. Everyone looked at her wearing a what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about? look on their face.

"W-w-w-w-what?"

"You liar! Andy isn't like that! He'd never do something like that to Jade she's his friend" she hissed at him.

"Lily it's the truth I swear to you"

"Stop it Potter! I know why you're saying this"

"Oh really why?" he couldn't believe her, why wasn't she believing him?

"James Henry Potter your are making this up because you can't stand it that me and Andy are back together when you thought we were close to getting with me!" she spat at him.

"Get real Lily! If I was as jealous as you say why didn't I start telling you shit about him last night?" he shot back at her.

"Why? Why? I'll tell you why Potter! Because you needed time to think this up! That's why!"

"Lily May Evans that is ridiculous! Why can't you just believe that your oh-so-wonderful boyfriend is a miserable woman beating, raping son of bitch?!" growled James. SMACK! The sound of the slap made everyone look up and those closest jump or flinch.

"JAMES HENRY POTTER YOU ARE EXECRABLE!" Lily screamed at him, gathered up her things and stormed out of the library. Everyone sat there stunned, but understood why Lily didn't believe James, well everyone except for James.

"What the fuck? Why doesn't she believe me? and what the fuck did she call me?"

"Execrable it means hateful, loathing, vile" said Alice, she couldn't believe Lily, of all the people not to believe him she didn't think Lily wouldn't but then again after James' outburst last night she wasn't surprised.

"Pearl are you ok?" asked Remus reaching across the table to take her hand.

"Yes, just upset about Jade" she said wiping her eyes.

"OK" James sighed.

"What are we going to do? Lily could be in serious danger! What if he hurts her or even rapes her?"

"Who would want to hurt Lily?" asked a voice from behind him, he, Alice, Rose and Pearl turned while Remus, Sirius and Peter looked up all with horror on their faces to look at the person standing there.


	9. Screwed, More Questions, Serious Threats

**Chapter 9 – Screwed, More Questions, Serious Threats and Beaten**

Andrew looked at the seven people in front of him all of who looked horrified to see him standing there.

"Well? Who would want to hurt my Lily?" the seven friends looked at each other, they were so screwed. How much had he heard? What could they say? Would he believe them? Or would he realise Jade had told and then go and make her pay?

"Well? Tell me! I need to know so I can protect her?" said Andy sounding like she actually cared. James had to really fight to stop him self from saying 'liar' instead he racked his brains for an excuse but Rose saved his life.

"Oh it just what we heard, apparently Snape is sick of just looking at Lily and not being able to have her so he has apparently sworn to get what he wants even if he has to make her" the others looked at Rose like they wanted to kiss her.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope" Rose replied shaking her head like the others.

"Ok so why did she just call Pot…err James a liar?" Everyone looked at Rose, she looked blank.

"Because before you asked her out we were getting really close and I was gonna ask her out but then she said you had and I kinda flipped on her so she flipped on me thinking I was just doing it to scare her" James jumped in, which was actually true, well almost.

"And that makes you execrable?" he asked, James didn't like the glint in his eye or his smirk.

"Well must do she called me it"

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"Dunno she stormed off"

"What?!" he hissed at him, "You tell her Snape want to assault her and then you let her walk off on her own? God Potter you really are execrable!" with that he turned on his heel and stormed out.

"He knows" James said straight away.

"Eh?" said Sirius.

"He knows that Jade told I could see it in his eyes he must have heard us!" James hissed.

"Shit! We have to find Jade!" Sirius whispered back.

"I'll go I can do these essays later once she's safe" said James and he grabbed his back and took off to find Jade.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily was sat in the great hall doing her homework, she was so angry with James Andy wasn't like that yeh he obviously had a temper but he'd never do that to a girl especially one of his friends.

"How's it coming?" Lily shit herself, she hadn't heard him approach.

"Andy you gave me a heart attack!" she gasped looking up at him her heart doing a drum roll on her chest.

"Sorry babe" he laughed leaning over the table and kissing her before sitting down, "Nearly finished?"

"Should take me thirty minutes. Don't you have any homework?"

"Only arithmacy will take me five mins will do it Sunday night before bed" Lily frowned.

"Andy you should do it before then. What if you can't do it? Or don't understand something?"

"Don't be thick arithmacy is easy as pissing!"

"Ok" she said and returned to her essay while reaching for his hand at the same time, he took it.

"Suppose I'm gonna have to just sit here?" he said.

"That or you could go and do whatever then come back or summon your homework here and do it" she suggested. He rolled his eyes, typical frigging Lily he thought to himself but he summoned his homework all the same and an hour later they were walking across the lawns to the lake. It was a beautiful hot day which was a miracle being so close to Scotland and it being September, they sat cuddled up by the lake just chatting for a while until they sat in silence arms around each other kissing occasionally.

"Andy?" Lily whispered.

"Yeh?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but I will allow another question" he knew what was coming but hoped not.

"What happened to Jade?"

"What do you mean?" he asked pretending not to have a clue.

"Well it looked like she'd had the shit kicked out her when I saw her this morning" Andy looked at her feigning shock.

"You're joking right?"

"No I walked out of the great hall minutes after you did will Rose, Pearl and Alice and we walked into her"

"Did she say what happened?" he asked truly curious, Jade was gonna get it later.

"She said she fell down the stair but I don't believe her I've seen a battered woman before and she definitely fit the…what you call it? Not stereotype the other work? But anyway you get me?"

"Yeh but who'd want to beat up Jade? She's lovely she's one of my closest friends" said Andy, he knew he was gonna have to get Lily under control very quickly at this rate and he knew just how to do it.

"Well um…err…don't take this the wrong way please?" she looked at him nervously, nodded and she continued, "You were in a foul mood this morning I just wondered if you to had had a big fight and maybe…no sorry you wouldn't do that sorry forget I said it" she didn't quite like the look he was giving her.

"Let's walk" he said simply standing up, picking up his bag and offering her his hand.

"Err…ok" she said taking his hand he took her round the edge of the forest away from where people would be. She kept thinking what if he did beat and rape Jade? Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and stopped. Andy felt the tug on his hand and looked at her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need to hear you say" she said.

"Say what? Lily it's a bit soon for I love you isn't it?" he looked at her and realised what she meant and wasn't happy.

"I didn't mean that Andy I meant Jade! Tell me you didn't do that to her because my brain has linked it with your temper this morning and even though I know it not true I need to hear you say it to stop it nagging at me" she said prying he wouldn't have another angry out burst she was frightened of men with temper that could flair up at anytime.

"Are you calling me a woman beater?" he asked nastily, letting go of her hand.

"No! God no! Andy! I'd never…it's just my stupid brain please it's just because of my dad years ago. I-I-I-I' sorry" she could see the anger in his face and she was frightened. SMACK! He back handed her across the cheek she screamed in shock, terror and pain collapsing to the ground and burst into tears. HUD! His bag dropped next to him and he grabbed her upper arms forcefully.

"You little bitch! How dare you accuse me of such a repulsive act!" he hissed at her.

"Andy please don't!"

"Shut up!" he hissed at her slapping her again and he proceeded to beat her calling her all kinds of names Lily cried and cried but was too scared to scream in case he killed her.

Finally he stopped he grabbed her face "You dare every mention that or this and I'll kill you, your mine Lily, _mine_, you even think of walking away and I'll kill you, Jade and all your pathetic little friends do you understand me?" Lily cried, tears streamed down her cut and battered face.

"Well? Do you?" he demanded, raising his fist again.

"Yes! Yes I understand!" she squeaked.

"Good" he kissed her forcefully threw her to the ground grabbed his bag and walked away. Lily lay on the ground sobbing, she pulled her legs to her and laid there sobbing her heart out wishing she had believed James and then dumped Andy with her friends around or better gone to Dumbledore but now she couldn't, her life and the lives of those she cared about were in her hands and she couldn't put the at risk. Lily cried and cried for hours when the sun finally set and she knew dinner would be over she head back up to the castle to find her friends.


	10. Worried, Upset, Looking, The Room of Req

**Chapter 10 – Worried, Looking, Upset, The Room of Requirement**

"Where is she?" James had been going frantic since lunch when he saw Andy eating but no Lily, had he done something to her? Oh god what is he'd killed her? But wait Jade was there she was fine, wouldn't he have got Jade first? James had no idea; he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to Lily. Little did he know that Lily was lying sobbing in the school grounds, battered, bruised and bleeding.

"I have no idea James and she never misses two meals or one for that matter, oh I hope Andy didn't…" Rose couldn't finish her sentence, just then the portrait opened and she and James looked up but it was Sirius, Remus, Peter, Pearl Alice and Frank returning from combing the school for her.

"No sign?" they all shook their heads worried.

"Not even a whiff of her Estee Lauder perfume" said Sirius.

"How do you know what type of perfume she wears?" asked Rose.

"Oh she told me it was her favourite once can't remember why though" he told her.

They sat together round the fire silent worrying about Lily and what Andy might have done to her. James just hoped she was alive. Suddenly about quarter to eight they heard the fat lady crying out.

"Good heavens child what happened to you?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily slowly walked through the halls heading for the Gryffindor common room on the fifth floor; she was taking as long as possible hoping her friends would be asleep when she got there even though that was as likely as Voldemort becoming good. She was had her head bowed to hide her injuries and held her robs tightly around her, she walked up the stairs onto the fifth floor and headed down the corridor before turning left towards the fat lady and the common room. When she got there she looked up to give the password but the fat lady spoke first.

"Good heavens child what happened to you?" Lily fled without saying a word. Thirty seconds after Lily had turned the corner Remus, Rose and James ran out of the portrait hole to face and empty corridor.

James turned to the fat lady, "Who was that?"

"Lily Evans" she replied.

"Where did she go?" he demanded.

"That way" replied the fat lady pointing to the right of her portrait.

"Bumblebees" James said and the portrait opened.

"Come on!" he shouted and took off in the direction Lily had gone the others hot on his heel.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily didn't stop running until she rounded the corner onto the corridor of the room of requirement but she found that someone was already there pacing to open it.

"Jade?" Jade's head shot up and she looked at Lily, he hands shot to her mouth when she saw the battered red head standing ten yards from her.

"Oh my god Lily!" Jade cried and ran forward and hugged the girl. "I heard him bragging to Sean and Jamie in the common room and he kept looking at me so I left came here to get into the room of requirement and away from them" said Jade.

"I went to my common room but I can't face my friends" said Lily, "I-I-I-I didn't believe James" she said looking at the floor.

"Yeah I heard Andy telling his buddies" Jade said disgust in her voice, "Come on lets get into this room out of the way" Lily nodded and they paced together thinking 'I need a place to hide and not be bothered' soon a door appeared in from of them and they went in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good heavens child what happened to you?" everyone's head snapped up they looked at each other for thirty seconds.

"Lily!" they said together, Remus, Rose and James ran to the portrait and pushed it open but no-one was there.

James turned to the fat lady, "Who was that?"

"Lily Evans" she replied.

"Where did she go?" he demanded.

"That way" replied the fat lady pointing to the right of her portrait.

"Bumblebees" James said and the portrait opened.

"Come on!" he shouted and took off in the direction Lily had gone the others hot on his heel.

They searched the fifth floor then went up and searched the sixth then the seventh James and Rose were running flat out in the direction of the room of requirement so was everyone else as it was situated in the middle of the floor they ran into each other outside it.

"You find her?" they asked each other breathlessly and shock their heads.

"Right there's…" James counted them, "…eight of us, girls divination tower, Marauders olwry meet in the astronomy tower in fifteen minutes" the two groups took off for their destinations but couldn't find Lily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the room of requirement Jade and Lily laid on the big bed cuddling each other, Lily's stomach growled.

"You should eat, you haven't eaten since breakfast" said Jade.

"But…"

"Don't worry I'll call a house elf. Cookie?" POP.

"Yes miss?" squeaked the elf.

"Can you please bring some food for Lily she's not eaten since breakfast?"

"Yes miss. What would miss like?"

"Anything I'm starving!"

"Cookie will bring lots of things then" squeaked the elf.

"Oh and some pumpkin juice and butter beer please" asked Jade.

"Yes miss"

"Got any firewhiskey?" asked Lily.

"Yes miss, Cookie will bring everything for you miss" and with that she vanished appearing minutes later with other elves carrying an assortment of dishes including Lily and Jade's favourites. They sat and ate, drank and talked.

"What should we do about Andy?" Lily finally asked, they had been avoiding the topic of Andy for as long as possible.

"I dunno, but if we do to Dumbledore and get him expelled Jamie and Sean will get us for sure" Jade shuddered at the thought of them and what they had done to her Lily saw the shudder and hugged Jade.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe"

"No its ok I'm not surprised you didn't, you love him, which leads me to this; what are you gonna do?"

"Can I do anything?"

"Yeh dump him!" Jade said like it was obvious.

"I can't!"

"Why?" Jade was now looking at her like she was mad, "Lily May Evans you say you love him and I'll slap you!"

"NO! Well yeah in a way but I hate him its just I'm scared" Lily said this quickly to avoid being slapped.

"I'm scared of him to but what can he do once you've dumped him?" Lily didn't reply for a few moments then muttered.

"Kill my friends" Jade sighed, this wasn't fair, Lily would chose torture over freedom and safety just to keep her friends safe from a monster.

"He wouldn't because if he tried it I'd tell the whole what he did to me" snarled Jade but Lily shook her head and Jade realised just how scared she was.

"This isn't the first abusive relationship you've had is it?" she asked gently. Lily shook her head.

"Who I'll batter him" growled Jade.

"My real dad" Lily mumbled.

"Eh? What do you mean your real dad?" Lily looked at her.

"Mum remarried"

"Ok but I'm still confused…Oh!" Jade realised what she meant, "Wanna talk about it?" Lily shrugged when there was shouting outside the room.

"Shit!" hissed Lily. "Help me think don't let them find us! I can't face them!" Lily begged Jade who reluctantly agreed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter frank and the girls met at the top of the astronomy tower fifteen minutes later, Lily was no where to be seen, rose was almost hysterical, crying on Remus' shoulder, Pearl rested her head on Sirius crying silently, Frank held Alice tightly in his arms. Peter stood alone and James lent against the parapet totally lost and feeling physically sick with worry. He turned to look at the others; Remus was gently stroking Rose's long black hair, her brown eyes glistening with tears as he whispered words of comfort to her, Sirius was running his fingers gently through Pearl's golden waist length hair, her blue eyes like crystals from the tears. As James watched them Sirius tilted her head up, wiped away her tears staring into her crystal blue eyes before slowly and gently placing his lips on hers. James looked at Alice and Frank who were holding each other tightly swaying life leaves caught in a summer breeze; he looked at Peter who was looking at him.

"What do we do?" he asked, everyone looked up.

"I-I-I-I-I don't know" James' voice cracked, he blinked and tears started to fall from his hazel eyes. Rose stood, went up to him and hugged him.

"We'll find her. We'll find her and she'll be alright" she comforted him.

SMACK! Everyone jumped.

"We are so fucking stupid!" exclaimed Remus pulling out his wand, "Accio map!"

"Moony?" asked James looking slightly confused as the map whizzed into Remus' hand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good?" he said tapping the map and then unfolding it as lines drew themselves over the parchment.

"Of course! Is she on it?" asked Sirius for once clicking on before James.

"Give me a min" Remus searched the map looking for the dot labelled 'Lily Evans' after a few moments of tense silence he found her.

"THERE! In the room of requirement! She's with Jade lets go!" there was a mad scramble as everyone took off at once James and Rose in the lead.


	11. A Surprise, Another Argument, Promises

**Chapter 11 – A Surprise, Another Argument, Promises, Another Threat**

It was Monday morning and Lily was sat with Andy and his friends at the Ravenclaw table too frightened to sit with her friends, Jade kept throwing her a look that said 'ditch-the-bastard' but Lily didn't dare. She ate her breakfast listening to what Andy was saying to his mates.

"…I reckon we can kick Gryffindors' arse this year"

"Yeah and how do you think we could do that?"

"We rearrange the team" said Andy simply.

"Are you kidding? We've got the best our house has to offer!" said Sean, looking at Andy like he was mad.

"Not ours dip-shit! There's!" Lily looked up shocked. "What?" Andy asked her.

"Nothing just remembered I've got to organise the first prefect meeting" Lily lied.

"Bloody hell Lily, when'd you become so useless?"

"Oh just had a lot on my mind lately" she said truthfully but he didn't realise what she meant but just then Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat and the hall went silent.

"Good morning, I apologise for interrupting your breakfast but I have a few announcements. Firstly, those students old enough to go to Hogsmeade may be disappointed to know that they will now be escorted to and from the village by teachers as it is becoming too dangerous" there was a groan from most of the students.

"What the fuck! We can take care of ourselves!" growled Andy.

"I think it's a good idea, means everyone will get to go safely" Andy just looked at her and she looked at her plate, she would get it later, she knew it.

"Secondly, on a Wednesday night at seven o'clock there will be an extra defence class for students in year's five to seven where they will be taught advance defensive spells that you may not learn unless you become and Auror" there was some muttering and cheering at these words. "And thirdly I have a surprise for the Head Boy and Girl" Lily's head shot up, "As most of you know every year the Head Boy and Girl get a dormitory to themselves sadly it was nearly destroyed last year because our Head Boy and Girl didn't get along. So I am pleased to announce it is finally ready and could the Head Boy and Girl come to see me after breakfast to get their password and the location of the dormitory. Thank you, enjoy your breakfast and the rest of your week I hope you are all working hard" Dumbledore sat and everyone applauded.

Lily sat stunned but soon exploded. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I wondered why we hadn't been given the dorm! Oh my God I can't wait to move in!" she squealed.

"Err I don't think so some how" Lily looked at him, "I don't like the idea of you living with Potter" he spat James' name like it was poison on his tongue.

"Oh please Andy! I've been looking forward to having a dorm all to myself for years!" Lily pleaded.

"Ok but I want the password"

"Ok was gonna give you it anyway" said Lily, Andy smiled and kissed her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Get your hands off her!" James growled he'd been watching Lily and Andy all morning and didn't like what he was seeing.

"There's nowt you can do Prongs" said Sirius, piling more turkey bacon onto his plate.

"Yeah we promised her" said Remus.

"Oh fuck off! We all know that Lily didn't get those bruises from falling out of a tree!" James growled at them.

"No shit but if he's done that to her and you get involved it'll only make it worse for her" Remus whispered back. "Look you're sharing a dorm with her now you can look out for her, he won't be able to do anything to her and if they leave get your cloak and follow her!" James smirked.

"Ewww that's like perving on them! What if they go off to make out or shag!" said Sirius stuffing more bacon into his mouth and choking on it.

"Chew your food first Pad" said Remus hitting him on the back.

"Thanks for the idea Moony I'm gonna go get the password" James stood up and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Yes James how I can help you?" asked the headmaster.

"Sir could I get the password for the heads dorm?"

"Certainly. It's Sauron." James gave him a look, and he chuckled, "Ask Miss. Evans she'll understand. Oh and its on the sixth floor behind the tapestry of the four school founders" Dumbledore finished.

"Are you sure sir cause last time I went through there it was a corridor with a gross roads that take you to the four house corners of the school" Dumbledore smiled at him,

"It did but remember, this is Hogwarts things change"

"So where's the crossroads moved to?" Dumbledore chuckled again.

"So the Marauders don't know everything about the castle" James frowned.

"Only because it's been changed" James replied. McGonagall started smiling now. "You're winding me up aren't you?"

"James I've never wound a student up in all my teaching days and I don't intend to start now" said Dumbledore firmly. James frowned at him.

"Potter I suggest you either walk away or straighten your face before you lose house points" McGonagall warned him.

"Ok I'm going. Sir. Professor" he nodded at them in turn and walked away not happy.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Remus seeing the look on his face.

"Dumbledore has moved the crossroads and replaced them with the heads dorm" said James.

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted and everyone looked at them. "Git. It took us ages to find them!" he whined.

"Yeah so we'll find them again and amended the map. But I'm off to give Lily the password and head to transfiguration"

"Ok see you there" said Remus.

"See you in a bit mate" said Sirius stuffing more bacon in his mouth and choking on it again, Remus round his eyes and started belting his back, James walked off laughing. He was just passing the Hufflepuff table when Lily and Andy rose and headed towards Dumbledore so James just went to his lesson

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dumbledore looked up at Lily and Andy smiling, "How can I help you?"

"Sir could I have the location and password for the heads dorm?" asked Lily.

"Yes but am afraid I can't tell Mr. Armstrong" Dumbledore replied looking at Andy who frowned angrily.

"Oh," she looked at Andy, "meet you in the entrance hall ok?"

"Fine" he said walked off.

"Sorry professor" Lily apologised for Andy's behaviour.

"That's quite alright Lily. The heads dorm is located on the seventh floor behind the tapestry of the four house founders and the password is Sauron" Dumbledore whispered. Lily grinned.

"Thank you sir" smiled Lily and turned to leave.

"Oh and Lily if there's ever a time you want to talk to me about _anything_ I love sugar quills. Good day to you" and he rose from his chair and left the hall, Lily turned and walked out of the hall wondering what he meant by anything at all, did he know about what Andy had done to her?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So where's the heads dorm and what's the password?" Andy asked her as soon as she was close enough to hear him; Lily had an idea for some freedom from him and a place to hide from him.

"It's on the seventh floor behind the tapestry of the four Hogwarts founders but I'm not allowed to tell you the password and besides no-one is allowed in unless they have been given a head badge and are wearing it. I'm sorry Andy if you want me just come to the tapestry and call. I'll answer as long as I hear you and I'm there" Andy looked furious.

"I'm warning you Lily if you're lying…"

"Andy I promise you I'm not!"

"You better not be" he hissed at her and headed off to his arithmacy lesson, Lily followed him but stopped on the second floor for her transfiguration lesson.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"See you later Andy" she called and he turned and walked back up to her and kissed her looking straight at James.

"See you later Lily" he said before smirking at James when she'd turned away from him, James glared at him his hands balled into fists.

"Hey James" she smiled at him.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah fine, you get the new password?"

"Duh! Got a free next gonna move ma stuff"

"Oh me two, care to help me?" James looked at her.

"Wouldn't Andy prefer you asked him?"

"But I asked you" she said.

"No sorry Lily but I'm not gonna be a reason he kicks shit out of you" Lily looked at him.

"I…"

"Bullshit! I know your lying! Did you give him the password?" James asked her a little harshly.

"No I didn't I told him no-one but the heads are allowed in" Lily hissed back looking around to make sure he nor his mates were near.

"Good I don't want a woman beater anywhere near me" said James.

"James!"

"Come of it Lily you know its true!"

"Will you keep your voice down! If he or any of his mates hear you I'll get it!" Lily froze clapping her hand to her mouth, "I didn't say that!"

"Yeah you did" said James looking at her with a sad expression.

"Please don't tell anyone? Please James!" Lily pleaded.

"Ok but only cause it's not my secret to tell. But…" he looked around to make sure they were alone. "Why are you with him if he did that to you?"

"I-I-I have n-n-no choice" she stammered looking at her feet.

"What do you mean?" he whispered lifting he chin up, his eyes dancing around the hall making sure no-one was around.

"I c-c-can't t-t-t-tell you" she whispered.

"Why? What did he say to you?"

"Please just leave it James" he looked at her, "Please if you know what's good for you leave it"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked looking shocked, Lily looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Oh…oh my god Lily you have to tell someone!"

"No!" she hissed, "It's not worth your life!" James started.

"M-m-m-my life?"

"Yes your life! If he knows that you know or if I try to leave him he'll kill you and all my friends" said Lily tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Lily!" sighed James pulling her to him in a tight hug. Just then they heard noise coming towards them from the students heading to lessons and jumped apart.

"LILY!" squealed Rose when she saw her, before she knew it Lily was engulfed by her friends.

"Oh my god what were you doing sitting with him?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh! I'll tell you later, come to the heads common room after this lesson and hell me move my stuff and I'll tell you"

"Lily!" James said warningly.

"What?" she asked.

"Remember what you told Andy"

"Oh shit! Forget that I'll tell you in the Gryffindor dorm"

"Why?"

"Later" Lily hissed as she'd just seen Sean heading towards them. "Hey Sean! Alright?" he just nodded at her and finally McGonagall let them into her room.

"Wands only please quickly now, please put your bags on the desk that are…" she flicked her wand and the desks piled up against the walls "piled against the wall" she commanded and they did as they were told.

"This should be good" whispered Alice, the others nodded.

"Right get in a circle please" commanded McGonagall, they did. "Right we are going to start something new, human transformation" everyone started whispering. "Quiet! Right firstly can anyone tell me the incantation?" to everyone's surprise the Marauders and Lily put there hands up.

"Mr. Lupin"

"Humbestia" said Remus.

"Good five points for Gryffindor" Remus grinned. "Right I'm going to par you up" she walked around the class pairing people up, Lily was paired with James, Remus with Peter and Sirius with Sean, Lily gulped.

"Right I want you to pick and animal and tell it to your partner, to cast humbestia you must concentrate on the animal you are trying to change them into and cast the spell not breaking your concentration" said McGonagall.

"Lily stags are my favourite animal" said James, he was going to help her with this one, that's if she couldn't do it.

"Ok, mine are foxes and tigers" she told him.

"Which one?"

"Not fussed just not an insect please James I'm terrified of them"

"Ok, a tiger cause they are cool" Lily smiled, "Just don't eat me" Lily laughed. Sean shot her a look and she stopped.

"Right chose who goes first and concentrate!"

"Ladies first" said James.

"What?"

"You can change me first" said James.

"Ok" she closed her eyes and pictured a stag pointed her wand at him and spoke, "Humbestia" she said and he began to change Lily closed her eyes concentrating. She felt something soft and furry nudge her and she opened her eyes, the most beautiful creature she had ever seen stood in front of her, the whole class was looking at her.

"Well done Miss. Evans ten points" Lily grinned. "Now the counter curse is bestia humus. You do exactly the same just imagine them as humans and remember CONCENTRATE!" she shouted as some people hadn't changed and others had half changed. Lily closed her eyes and pictured James in her mind clearly.

"Bestia humus!" she said pointing her wand at the stag.

"Nice one Lil" said James when he was human again and she opened her eyes. "Knew you'd do it first time" and she had he hadn't helped her and the stag she changed him into was better than his animagus form.

"Right my go" he closed his eyes and pictured a tiger as clearly as he could opened his eyes pointed his wand at her, "Humbestia!" nothing happened, he opened his eyes to see a still human Lily, he pouted.

"Try again" she encouraged him.

"Humbestia" he cried picturing the tiger and Lily began to change, she was so shocked she screamed at first but it turned into a roar as she became the tiger.

"Wow! Lily you look well good" Lilly sat and swished her tail.

"Well done Mr. Potter, Mr. Black five points for you both since it took you two tries" smiled McGonagall.

"Right I'll change you back Lily one second" Lily walked off she like be a tiger it was really cool.

"Miss Evans!" Lily ignored McGonagall walking round the class getting stroked she approached Sean and he crouched down stroking her. James felt his blood boil.

"You're just as sexy as a tiger Lily" Sean whispered in her ear, Lily backed away from him seeing the evil glint in his eyes.

"Miss Evans when you've quite finished showing off!" McGonagall shouted at her and Lily bounded up to her and sat in front of her and growled at her slightly, the class roared with laughter, "Oh for god sake Miss Evans you make a beautiful tiger but a better human" Lily hung her head and lay on the floor. But McGonagall smiled all the same.

"Professor should I change her back?" asked James.

"No leave her as she is she successfully changed you so we'll leave her for now" Lily sat yup and swished her tail and bounded round the classroom making everyone laugh. Remus point his wand at Sirius pretending to cast the spell and Sirius became his dog and then ran round the small classroom making the class howl with laughter. Sirius walked back up to Remus and Remus pretended to cast the counter spell and Sirius was himself again.

"Lily you absolute nut come here I'm gonna change you back" said James, Lily ran at him and leaped knock him to the floor, everyone gasped as James hit the floor.

"MISS EVANS! BESTIA HUMUS!" Lily changed back and found herself on top of James. She jumped up and pulled him up.

"You nutter!" he said to her.

"Yes very amusing Miss Evans" said McGonagall.

"Oh sorry professor it was just so cool I couldn't resist, I had to have some fun" said Lily.

"Yes well funs over for homework I want a fifteen hundred word essay on human transfiguration and its advantages, disadvantages and dangers. Dismissed" the class walked out everyone laughing about Lily's little show.

"Lily" said Sean grabbing her hand, she looked at him, "A word please"

"Ok, see you guys back in the common room" she said to the others but they only went around the corner and stopped.

Sean pulled her down the corridor, "You're not clever" he snarled at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Showing off, flirting with Potter just you wait till I tell Andy!"

"F-f-f-flirting?! With P-P-P-Potter! I was just having some fun, though it would make everyone laugh" she said.

"Really? I saw you jump on him, looked liked more than just fun to me" he spat at her.

"I'm sorry Sean but you've got it wrong I was just having a laugh but next time I'll jump on you if you like but I doubt you'll be happy about it I actually really hurt James and wish I hadn't I don't like hurting my friends" she said.

"You're such a slut"

"WHAT?! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?" she shouted, gob smacked.

"Don't you shout at me" he hissed at her.

"Don't call me a slut then" she replied curtly and turned to go but he grabbed her arm and pulled into a classroom closed the door and locked it. He turned to her and slapped her.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he snarled at her.

I…I…" she didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry"

"Yeah I know you will be bitch" and with that he walked out and left her alone, after a moment she burst into tears she had done it now she wouldn't half know about it when Andy got her alone.


	12. Frightened, Heads Dorm

**Chapter 12 – Frightened, Heads Dorm**

The group saw Sean storm past they looked at each other and ran back towards the transfiguration room but Lily wasn't to be seen.

"Lily?" Pearl shouted.

"Here" Lily called back from a classroom just in front of them. They went in and found Lily curled up on the floor in tears, she looked up, saw them, jumped to her feet and flew into James' arms, Remus closed the door. Lily flung her arms around James' shoulders and cried and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh. What's wrong? What did he say to you?" but Lily was so upset and scared she just cried.

Eventually Lily spoke, "I'm so scared, I don't know what to do!" Lily looked at them all desperately.

"Lily if he tries anything I promise I'll kill him, Sean O'Brian won't know what hit him" James growled.

"It's not him I'm scared off!" Pearl, Rose and Alice gasped.

"Oh Lily! You have to dump him it's for your own safety!" Alice begged her.

"I can't!" Lily almost yelled stamping her foot.

"Oh fuck off! We all know what he did to you and what he's gonna do to you after Sean finds him!" said Alice, she was fuming with her friend; she was being so stupid.

"You don't understand I can't leave him! I'm all that's standing in the way of him and your death!" Lily burst into hysterical tears and James held her tight. The others looked at each other not wanting to believe what Lily had just said but they knew it was true; Andy would kill them if she left him.

"We have to go to Dumbledore" said Remus opening the door.

"NO!" Lily shouted and Remus slammed the door took and it wand and muttered.

"Muffliato. Why not? Lily he's gonna kill you!"

"I can't risk your lives" she sobbed into James' shoulder.

"Fuck that Lily we ain't letting you risk your life and happiness for us! We're not worth that!" said Sirius surprising even himself with his words.

"No damn it! Let me deal with this!" Lily demanded.

"No" said James.

Lily pulled away and looked at him, "Tough shit Potter" James looked at her, Rose and Pearl we almost in tears Alice's expression was blank with shock.

"Please Lily let us help you, protect you" said Rose taking her hand.

"Yeah Lily please you don't deserve this" Pearl added coming up to her. But Lily refused to let them in and soon got angry with them.

"OH FUCK OFF!" she screamed at them they all looked at her.

"In your dreams Lily we ain't letting you go through this shit its either we go to Dumbledore or we solve it" said James.

Suddenly Remus remembered something he'd said at breakfast.

"Fucking retard!" he muttered to himself.

"Who are you calling a fucking retard Lupin?" snapped Lily rounding on him.

"Myself! James remember what I said to you at lunch?" James looked blank, "Idiot" said Lupin before explaining. "The invisibility cloak?"

"Oh shit yeh! Lily tell you what since your so determined to protect us at risk to your self this is what we'll do" he told her about the cloak and how he or one of the others would tail her and Andrew where ever they went.

"No it's too risky" she said when he'd finished explaining the plan.

"DAMN THE GRYFFINDOR IN YOU LILY EVANS!" James shouted at her. "Tough we're doing it whether you like it or not!" he told her and that was it she couldn't change their minds and so gave up. Lily wiped her face and they headed off to the Gryffindor common room to get Lily and James' stuff, they were just about to set off when James remembered.

"Shit you guys won't be able to come in!"

"Why?"

"Lily told Andy no-one apart from the heads could get in"

"Oh that was clever!"

"Shut up! It's her only refuge!"

"The cloak" said Lily.

"What about it?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"They could wear the cloak" James shook his head.

"Not big enough"

"Damn! Fuck that give me it!"

"Why?"

"Just do it Potter!" James handed over the cloak. Lily took and the tried to rip it.

"OI!" James yanked it off her.

"Give it back you moron I need to halves to do this" she snapped.

"Hell no you'll destroy its magic!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"My god Potter you are thick!" James looked at her, "You can't ruin the magic of an invisibility cloak even if it rips! But you can make then bigger" Remus and the girls caught on first.

"Give her it James" he said.

"No!"

"Do it Prongs trust me it won't get ruined"

"It will she's gonna rip it and then it wont even hide me!" Remus rolled his eyes and yanked it off him the girls jumped on him and pinned him while Lily and Remus ripped the cloak, ignoring James' insults they used a seam sealer charm to fix the frayed ends and then used engorgement charms to make them grow finally only cloak was big enough to hide ten people and the other was bit bigger than the cloak was before it was ripped. The girls finally released James and he took the smaller cloak of Remus and tested it; he vanished. Lily threw the other over the others and they vanished as well.

"They work!" she smiled Remus pulled the big one of him and the others.

"Good thing too Prongs would have killed you if you'd wrecked his cloak" Lily nodded looking round for James.

"Where is he?"

"Hiding, watch your backs girls" suddenly Lily vanished from before their eyes.

"Hey she's gone!" said Sirius, "How'd she do that? You can't apperate in or out of Hogwarts! Can you?"

"No Pads James has her under the cloak.

"Oh! I knew that" he grinned, Remus rolled his eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily knew James was behind her a second before he threw the cloak over her, she wheeled round to look at him; he was smiling at her his hazel eyes glinting cheekily. She opened her mouth to speak but James and quicker, he pulled her too him and kissed her she tried to push him off but he was too strong so she gave up and relaxed. He let her go and smiled at her, she grinned her emerald eyes flashed and she threw her arms round him and kissed him, after a moment she felt his tongue on her lips and she tilted her head slightly and was about to open her mouth when she realised what she was down and backed away from him and out from under the cloak.

"She's back!" Sirius called out pointing at her.

"Yes we can see her Pads. You ok Lily?" Remus asked, seeing Lily's expression of horror, "What did he do?" Remus asked slightly exasperated.

"Nothing!" said James pulling off the cloak.

"Lily?"

"Lets…lets…lets go see the heads dorm" she said and with that levitated her trunk and walked towards the portrait hole James followed her levitating his own trunk and the others followed him under the two cloaks just to be save in case they saw Andy or one of his cronies. All the way up to the seventh floor Lily didn't say a word to James and he didn't try to make conversation assuming she was mad at him. Finally they found the tapestry of the four founders.

"Password?" the four asked together.

"Sauron" said Lily and the tapestry pulled away she walked through, James waited for the others to go through and Lily waved for him to come in.

"Oh my god!" Lily gasped.

"Wow" agreed James. Their friends appeared in front of them as if aperating looking around in awe. The room was done out in Gryffindor colours, there was a massive curving sofa and four matching armchairs, the cushions were red and gold with lions on them there was a huge golden lion fur rug in front of the massive fireplace where a fire crackled. In on corner there were two ceiling high bookcases full of books and two desks for studying at. Behind them there were three doors leading out of the room, one had 'Lily' written on it in white on the another 'James' in black and on the middle one 'Bathroom' Lily walked to this one first and opened it, she gasped, was like a spa, the floor was tiled black, the walls were white, the hot tube bath was black with a white marble inside the sinks were white marble with cupboards with mirrors on above, there were tow shower cubicles with a dividing wall between them so they could shower at the same times and not worry about seeing anything, the towels matched the room colours.

"Very classy" said James.

"Classy? It's royal!" sighed Lily. They walked back out.

"Who's room first?" asked James looking at her.

"I wanna see mine" she said opening her door, she gasped.

"It's beautiful"

In front of her was an iron four poster bed painted black with a head board that was made up of a hollow flower design, the legs of the bed were twisted and opened to a type of cage at the top and at the floor opened like tree roots. Her wardrobe, draws, make-up and essentials stand and her dressing table matched, the walls were lavender and the carpet was a matching lighter purple the sheets on her bed were black and purple. Lily had just walked into her dream room and she couldn't be happier, she made a mental noted to thank Dumbledore.

"Wow" was all anyone could say.

"My turn" they all went to see James' room which was decorated to match his favourite Quidditch team, his bed was like Lily's but the headboard was hollowed out into the shape of broomstick and Quidditch balls.

"Wow, it's amazing I don't think I can guess your Quidditch team though James" Lily giggled, everyone laughed.

"Cheeky. I think your is better looks bigger"

"That's 'cause its lighter"

"True" there was a knocking from outside and a shout, everyone froze.

"Shit it's Andy!" whispered Lily.

"Everyone in here! And stay till I come get you" said James pulling Lily out of his room and closing the door.

"Lily?" Andy shouted again.

"Coming" Lily called terrified, she walked to the tapestry and pulled it aside. "Hey. Didn't expect to see you yet, thought you had a lesson" said Lily.

"Oh it's finished want to go for a walk before lunch?"

"Well go after Lunch I need to sort all my stuff out and make sure I didn't leave anything in Gryffindor tower. Is that ok?"

"Yeah fine, what I wanted to say can wait" Lily went cold.

"Ok we I'll see you at lunch" smiled Lily trying not to shake.

"Ok" she hugged and kissed him and walked back in letting the tapestry drop. The minute they were hidden from view Lily ran to James who hugged her, she could stop shaking and crying she was terrified.

"You can come out now guys" he called to the others and took out his wand and pointed it at the door, "Muffliato".

"Lily? Awww Lily what's wrong?" Asked Rose rushing up to her.

"Andy wants to 'talk' to her after lunch" said James his voice full of anger and worry.

"Oh god! James you have to follow her when they go, make sure she doesn't get hurt" said Pearl.

"I'm going too" said Sirius.

"Well that's settled come on lets have a game of exploding snap before lunch.

**A/N: Thank you all for your support and reviews make me smile every time I see new ones, here's another chapter for you, I want to apologies for the rough content of this fic I know its hard to read sorry.**


	13. A Walk, Beaten, Bitten

**Chapter 13 – A Walk, Beaten, Bitten**

Lily sat at the Ravenclaw table with Andy, Sean and Jamie eating her smoked salmon and prawn salad, she was taking as much time as she could hoping that they wouldn't have time to go for a 'walk' so he could 'talk' to her.

"You not hungry?" Andy asked her.

"What? Oh sorry yeah I am just eating slowly so I can enjoy it more" she half lied.

"Oh well hurry up you said we'd go for a walk after lunch" he reminded her.

"OK" and she had no choice but to hurry up, Jamie and Sean smirked knowing what was coming to her and Lily felt even more frightened to she managed not to show it, "Come on then" she said finishing her juice" Andy grinned at her but then smirked at his friends when she wasn't looking. Taking her hand he lead her out of the hall and out onto the grounds, he took her in the direction of the lake but the turned again to head towards the forest. Lily realised that he was taking her to the same place he had when he'd first beat her, she was so frightened that she felt sick; suddenly Andy stopped and sat down pulling her with him.

"Nice and quiet here" he said normally but Lily didn't like the glint in his eye.

"Yeah it's lovely" agreed Lily trying to hide her fear but she saw him smirk he knew she was afraid.

"How were arithmacy and muggle studies?" she asked.

"Alright bit boring but hey those subjects are should have taken the same ones as you did to be an Auror" he replied.

"Oh yeh they are good subjects like but I wish I'd taken muggle studies would be interesting to see it from a wizarding point of view" she said trying to keep him taking and off the topic of Sean and the argument.

"Mmmmm, so what about transfiguration? Was that good?" 'Shit' thought Lily 'he's good'.

"Yeah was brilliant we've started human transfiguration, want me to show you?" she was hoping this would distract him but she was wrong.

"Cool, heard Potter turned you into a tiger" Lily laughed.

"Yeah was brilliant! I had such from running round the class room, Remus turned Sirius into a dog which made it even funnier because we just ran riot round the class room chasing each other, but I don't think McGonagall was best pleased but then again she was laughing and I didn't get told off so must have been ok. She turned me back after a while ruining the fun" Lily paused and Andy cut in.

"Yeah just after you jumped on Potter"

"Oh I was just playing didn't mean anything by it, I shouldn't have done it anyway I could have caused him serious injury" said Lily, not knowing how to steer the conversation away from where it was going.

"Well I'd prefer it if you didn't go jumping on other guys if you don't mind, you are _my_ girlfriend after all" he said, 'yeah only cause I won't let you hurt my friends' she thought.

"I'm sorry Andy, I didn't think it would look like it did if I'd known I wouldn't have done it and I won't again I don't like upsetting you" she said quickly trying to keep him calm.

I didn't work.

"Well maybe you should think before you act shouldn't you?" he growled at her. 'Shit'

"Yes I should I just got caught up in the fun please don't get angry it's so nice sitting out here with you, lets not fight" she'd said the wrong thing.

"Not get angry!" he hissed at her "You acted like a complete child, then you jump on Potter then you have the cheek you to have a go at one of my friends when he tell you how it looked!" he was furious and Lily was getting desperate.

"Andy I got angry because he called me a slut and I thought that was unfair! She explained trying to stay calm but her panic came through.

"Well that's because you acted like one!" he snarled getting up.

"Andy!" said Lily getting to her feet, "Andy please…" WHACK! The back of his hand connected with her face, she shrieked and fell to the floor. He kicked her in the stomach and she collapsed. It continued like this for what seemed like an age, he called her every name under the sun, telling her how he expected better from her. Lily cried and cried pleading with him to stop but it was no use.

CRACK! His foot collided with her jaw and it broke.

CRACK! Three of her ribs broke. Lily called out to him but he ignored her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James looked up from his Chinese chicken with noodles to see that Lily and Andy had vanished.

"Shit!"

"What?" asked the others.

"Lily and Andy! They're gone!" he hissed.

"Shit lets go!" Sirius whispered back.

"Two seconds" James shoved the rest of his noodles into his mouth, chewed, swallowed, gulped down some juice and stood up.

"I've got to go get my charms book" he said normally.

"We have Charms next?" asked Sirius, thinking what James was doing.

"Yeh"

"Shit!" Sirius jumped up and they ran from the great hall but once in the entrance hall James turned left and ran out of the front door Sirius followed him.

"Thought you were serious about the Charms thing for a second Prongs" he panted.

"God your thick" James shot at him, "There near the forest come on" he threw the cloak over them and they took off as fast as they could under the cloak. They reached Lily and Andy as Lily was telling him about the transfiguration lesson, they looked at each other.

"What the fuck?" Sirius mouthed. James shrugged and pointed at the trees behind them.

Once in the trees they watched and listened.

"Well I'd prefer it if you didn't go jumping on other guys if you don't mind, you are _my_ girlfriend after all" he said, 'yeah only cause I won't let you hurt my friends' she thought.

"I'm sorry Andy, I didn't think it would look like it did if I'd known I wouldn't have done it and I won't again I don't like upsetting you" she said quickly trying to keep him calm.

I didn't work.

"Well maybe you should think before you act shouldn't you?" he growled at her. 'Shit'

"Yes I should I just got caught up in the fun please don't get angry it's so nice sitting out here with you, lets not fight" she'd said the wrong thing.

"Not get angry!" he hissed at her "You acted like a complete child, then you jump on Potter then you have the cheek you to have a go at one of my friends when he tell you how it looked!" he was furious and Lily was getting desperate.

"Andy I got angry because he called me a slut and I thought that was unfair! She explained trying to stay calm but her panic came through.

"Well that's because you acted like one!" he snarled getting up.

"Andy!" said Lily getting to her feet, "Andy please…" WHACK! The back of his hand connected with her face, she shrieked and fell to the floor. He kicked her in the stomach and she collapsed. James moved to go for Andy but Sirius held him back.

"Not yet"

It continued like this for what seemed like an age, he called her every name under the sun, telling her how he expected better from her. Lily cried and cried pleading with him to stop but it was no use. James was desperately trying to get to Lily but Sirius held on to him.

CRACK! His foot collided with her jaw and it broke.

CRACK! Three of her ribs broke. Lily called out to him but he ignored her.

"Fuck this I'll go" raged Sirius.

"What?" asked James looking at his friend but saw a dog, the dog took off full pelt towards Lily and Andy, James followed under the cloak.

Andy flipped Lily onto her back with his foot and lay on top of her, forcing her legs apart, Lily whimpered but her face was too battered for her to shout out.

Andy was just reaching for her knickers where a snarling black dog appeared from the forest and bowled Andy off Lily. The two rolled away, the dog bite and scratch everywhere it could reach as Andy searched for his wand. He saw it inches from him, the dog came at him again Andy punched it and it squealed and jumped back, Andy grabbed his wand and pointed it at the dog as it came back at him.

"Stupefy!" he yelled and the dog collapsed; stunned. Andy got to his feet and turned. "Lily?" she was gone. "LILY?" he shouted, she couldn't have vanished he had heard her bones break. He turned around to look back at the dog it to was gone.

"What the fuck?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as Sirius had Andy distracted James went for Lily covering her in the cloak, she was barely conscious and it was obvious some of her bones were broken; he mended them best he could before picking her up.

"Stupefy!" he heard Andy yell and looked over took se Sirius fall stunned and he walked over to him as soon as Andy wasn't looking he covered Sirius in the cloak and cast the counter curse. Sirius leaped up ready to go for Andy but James spoke.

"Got her" he hissed hoping Andy couldn't hear him, Sirius looked up and transformed back to himself.

"She ok?" he mouthed James shook his head.

"Waited too long" he mouthed back.

"Sorry"

"Lets get her back" and together they headed back up to the castle Lily in James' arms.

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too awful poor Lily but yaaaaay for Sirius and his doggyness!!! Please review and I might update lol! Chapter 14 up 2moz. **


	14. Pain, Relief, A Kiss

**Chapter 14 – Pain, Relief, A Kiss**

Lily opened her eyes and looked around, she was in her room in the heads dorm, she sighed with relief and tried to sit up

"Ffffff!" Lily gasped as pain shot through her body as if she'd just been hit by the Cruciatus curse; she fell back onto her pillows breathing deeply trying to relax. She tried again to sit up then stand taking it slow, pausing every time a movement hurt finally she was standing, she looked in the mirror and gasped; she was black and blue with patches of white. Andy hadn't half kicked the crap out of her. She turned and slowly walked towards the door, taking a deep breath she opened it, the room before her went silent and everyone turned to look at her.

"Lily" James stood and walked towards her.

"Lily flower!" Sirius bounded over the back of the sofa narrowly avoiding kicking Remus in the head and hugged her.

"Sssss!" she hissed as her bruises squealed with pain, Sirius let her go.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Yeh just aching like mad"

"There some potions for you on the table, Remus thefted them" he told her.

"Lily?" James was next to her.

"James!" she threw her arms around him trying to ignore the agony it caused her, "You saved me!" James smiled and held her lightly so not to hurt her.

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No" she whispered back.

"Told you I'd be your knight in shining armour"

"Huh hmm" Sirius cleared his throat, "You mean _we'd_ be her knights?"

"Oh yeh sorry Pads" Lily let go of James and turned to Sirius.

"Eh? I never saw you"

"That's because I wasn't me" he grinned.

"What?" she looked at James then at Remus and back at Sirius.

"May as well tell her" said James.

"Fuck that show her more fun" James laughed.

"Fair point Pads" and with that they both transformed, Lily screamed out of shock as she found her self standing next to a stag and looking at a dog.

"How the…" asked Pearl who was as shocked as the rest of the girls.

"They figured it out in fifth year, they did it to help me" Sirius barked at him and he shut up.

"What do you mean help you?" asked Rose.

"Oh erm well you see…" Sirius barked at him again. "Sirius I don't speak dog you moron but shut up I'm gonna tell them" he turned to the girls, "Right I'm going to tell you my biggest secret" he paused for a moment took and deep breath and just said it, "I'mawerewolf" he said it so fast that it came out as one word but they understood.

"We know" said Pearl.

"How?" Remus asked shocked.

"Just worked it out, was obvious when we thought about it" pearl told him.

"Oh ok and you're cool with it?" He asked looking at them in turn.

"Remus if we weren't do you think we'd be your friends now?"

"Fair point" Sirius started barking and chasing his tail and running around making everyone laugh, James turned back into himself and stood with Lily laughing at Sirius who came running up to Lily panting, she kneeled down and scratched behind his ears.

"Sirius play dead" she joked and he did, "Roll over" he did Lily told him to do loads of doggy tricks and he did and soon everyone was in hysterics, "Sirius you stupid dog come here" Sirius trotted over to her, "Sit" he did, and she scratched behind his ears again and he licked her hand.

"Alright enough Sirius" said James and Sirius turned back into himself and sat on the floor sulking. Lily laughed and suddenly realised exactly what Sirius had done for her.

"Oh my god! You…you…you" Sirius stood up and nodded, Lily threw her arms around him and hugged him "You attacked Andy!" she said pulling away she then did something none of them expected; she kissed him. James' eyes blazed, Sirius saw this and pulled away.

"Calm down I just gave him what he deserved. James is the real hero he got you away from there" lily smiled and turned to James, he grinned at her.

"James Potter you are the most wonderful man I know" said Lily hugging him again, "I owe you my life, both of you" she pulled away slightly and then kissed him. At first James was so shocked he didn't react but he soon melted into the kissed and kissed her back, he felt Lily's tongue on his lips and opened his mouth to let her in. Their friends looked at each other in joint surprise, after all Lily had sworn that she would never even kiss James because he was an 'arrogant, bullying, bigheaded toe rag with a brain of a pea'.

"Woo! Go Prongs!" Sirius cheered after a minute making Lily and James jump and spring apart faster than lightening making their friends laugh.

"Woo! Lily you can dump Andy now!" said Sirius excitedly but Lily didn't share his joy, fear gripped her choking her, she was so fucked now she may as well just kill herself save Andy the energy.

"Lily? Lily you ok?" asked James gently. Rose stood up and wrapped her arms around a fast becoming hysterical Lily. Lily's panic was like nothing any of them had seen before it was like she just exploded.

"Andy!" she whispered, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT! I'm so dead! We're all dead! I've just killed us all!" she continued like this for nearly ten minutes, trying to rip her hair out, walking around the room, not letting any of them come anywhere near her, she finally stopped still when they all shouted at her.

"LILY!" she froze tears streaming down her face, James walked over to her.

"What Andy doesn't know can't hurt us and we ain't gonna tell him. I just whish you could be mine" Lily shook her head it was too dangerous.

"Not worth our lives James"

"Lily…"

"NO! I'll not put you in danger!" she cried.

"Fuck that! I love you Lily!"

"I love you too but…" everyone gawped at her; she clasped a hand over her mouth in horror.

"I-I-I…" James was in shock Lily loved him. Lily may Evans the girl of his dreams loved him!

"VICTORY!" yelled Sirius running up to them but Remus stopped him.

"I think its time we went, Lily needs to take those potions and get caught up on what she missed" he said looking at Sirius, Rose, Pearl and Alice pointedly.

"Yeah come on guys" said Alice, grabbing the large invisibility cloak and heading towards the tapestry. Remus reached out to pull it back when someone shouted from outside.

"Lily? Lily you there?" Remus recoiled at the sound of Andy's voice.

"Shit!" James cursed, "Everyone in my room now, you too Lily" once his bedroom door was closed he went to the tapestry and pulled it back.

"Where's Lily?" Andy demanded.

"No idea last I saw she was with you" James lied.

"Does it look like she's with me?" Andy spat.

"Obviously not" James retorted, "Doesn't mean I know where she is, she missed all her afternoon lessons was just about to go and find her. Where'd you last see her?"

"In the grounds at lunch"

"Ok where'd she go after that?"

"I don't fucking know do I? This mutt attacked me and when I turned round she was gone!" James fought to keep his face straight.

"Andy people can't just vanish from inside Hogwarts grounds there are spells to prevent that" said James.

"I know that you idiot but she vanished ok and we were talking about something important" Andy half yelled at him, 'if that's what you call talking arsehole' James thought.

"Well if you like I'll help you look for her" James offered trying to keep his anger down.

"I don't need your help Potter I want to keep my girlfriend like" Andy started to walk off, James was furious.

"Fine. Whatever but when you find her tell her she needs to see Flitwick and Paramell" James called after him but Andy just flipped him off so he let the tapestry drop replaced the spells on it and told the others it was safe.

They said their 'goodbyes' and left under the cloak leaving Lily and James alone.

"Lily"

"Leave it"

"Lily please"

"Just leave it James" she growled at him but she calmed down seeing the look on his face, "Please? For me?" James nodded. "Thank you. So what did I miss this afternoon?" they spent the evening going over what Lily had missed only talking about the work they were doing.


	15. Furious, Wanting To Play, A Dangerous

**Chapter 15 – Furious, Wanting To Play, A Dangerous Duel**

Andy stormed into the Ravenclaw common room which was empty apart from Sean and Jamie.

"Did you find her?" Sean asked him when he sat down next to him.

"No and apparently Potter hasn't seen her" Andy snarled.

"You sure it was him who took her?" asked Jamie.

"Who else would it be? I'd love to know who that dog was"

"Who?" asked Jamie confused.

"It had to be an animagus was too angry" Andy shot at him.

"But who? None of them are registered animagi we checked"

"I know that!" Andy spat, "I'm not stupid! One of the must be an unregistered animagi" he said thoughtfully, "The question is who?"

"I know how to find out" sneered Jamie evilly Andy looked at him "Lily" he said simply.

"Yeah it won't be that hard to get it out of her" Sean snickered, his voice full of evil.

"Yeah I'm ready for some like"

"Yeah it's been what a week? Need a top up" Jamie added. They smirked at each other. "Sounds like fun but remember I get first ride" Andy warned them.

"So what will we do to the 'dog'?" asked Jamie.

"Kill it" just them the portrait hold opened and Jade walked in. she froze at the sight of her old friends.

"Well, well, well, look who it is lads" whispered Andy his voice dripping with venom.

"Oh hi guys, sorry didn't mean to interrupt you. I'm just getting my astronomy text book, Professor Spin is helping me with this essay she set" Jade lied quickly, heading for the girls staircase.

"Awww, but we're looking for some fun" whimpered Andy threateningly.

"Well tough I have work to do" said Jade her bravery surprising even her seeing her chance she fled up the staircase to her dorm. Once there she realised she was trapped she couldn't get out to go and find the Gryffindors and to warn Lily about what the boys were planning. There was no way she was gonna let them do to Lily what they did to her she was too nice. She paced the room trying to come up with a plan, finally she did; she'd go down the stairs as quietly as possible and curse them before they could think and run for it. Taking her wand out of her bag Jade silently slid down the staircase, the door was a jar and she could hear them.

"I don't think she'll come back down you know" said Sean.

"Oh she will she'll want to warn the precious Lily" said Andy. From the sounds of her voice she knew they were standing either side of the door the question was; where was Jamie?

"Oh come on Andy leave the bitch I'm hungry" Jamie whined. He was next to Sean. 'Shit!' thought Jade, 'how the fuck do I do this?' she sat on the stairs thinking listening to Jamie complain and Andy snap at him suddenly it hit her, they were standing, if she threw open the door hard enough she would welt Sean and Jamie that would give her chance to curse Andy and then the other two or just escape. 'Ok on three…one…two…three' Jade rushed down the stairs smashed threw the door sending it flying into Sean and Jamie, she spun and pointed her wand at Andy.

"Stupefy!" he froze, Sean appeared round the door, "Petrificus Totalus!" she screamed, Sean fell to the floor, and she turned and ran to the portrait hole.

"Stupefy!" she heard Jamie shout, she spun just in time to block it.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" Jamie's wand zoomed out of his hand and he crumpled Jade was just about to leave when she had a brain wave; pointing her wand at each boy in turn she obliterated their memory of the incident before running off to find the Gryffindors.


	16. Two Weeks Later, Thinking, A Decision

**Chapter 16 – Two Weeks Later, Thinking, A Decision Made**

It had been two weeks since Lily's beating and the seventh years were under piles of homework and were very stressed, but Lily was grateful for the work load because it kept her away from Andy apart from at meals when she had to sit with him and his friends. Lily was sat with her friends in the library working on a presentation they had been set for potions, Lily had been paired with Rose and they had to prepare a presentation on the Elixir of Life. Sirius was working with Pearl on the Polyjuice Potion which was annoying Sirius because it was so complicated to make which was confusing him.

"Oh fuck this! I'm going to Sluggy and asking for another potion" he burst out suddenly getting up to go.

"You can't Sirius he won't give us one" said pearl rolling her eyes at the others. Sirius slumped back in his chair.

"Twat" he muttered.

"Sirius the Polyjuice Potion ain't hard to work out or make a presentation on" said James making the others giggle. James and Lily were top of the class in potions along side Snape, but it was Sirius' worst subject but he needed it to become an auror.

"What don't you get Sirius?" asked Pearl kindly.

"How the hell can mixing all these things help you turn into someone else and why would you want to?"

"Don't ask me to explain it like that you'll only get more confused" said Pearl putting her head in her hands. James and Remus were shaking with silent laughter but Rose and Lily just felt sorry for him.

"Sirius if knowing the magical properties of the ingredients will help you understand the potion better swap places with Rose and I'll explain them to you" said Lily kindly.

"But that sounds boring!" he whined this annoyed Lily.

"Well stop whinging get on with it and start listening in class!" she snapped at him, Sirius stood up and swapped places with Pearl and Lily began to explain to his the magical properties of the ingredients and for the first time in his life Sirius took notes on what he was being taught.

"Wow Lily's I understand this more thanks you wouldn't do the same for me with the other potions we've and will do?" asked Sirius, everyone laughed at him.

"Pads you feeling ok?" chuckled Remus but Sirius ignored him.

"I'll tutor you on the potions we've done but if you listen in class you'll understand the potions we cover in the future" said Lily.

"Do you want me to ruin my reputation?" he spluttered.

"Which rep would that be? The total man-whore? The idiot? The prankster? The arrogant git who thinks he knows it all?" asked Lily, while James and Remus collapsed with silent laughter.

"Err…all of them?" replied Sirius, Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sirius I'll do you a deal. You try and listen in class and I'll tutor you on what you don't understand" James and Remus were now finding it hard to breath at this point.

"Forget it Lily flower I'd rather struggle" said Sirius getting up and swapping places with Rose again Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Remus and James.

"Oh grow up! It's not like you two are perfect in all your subjects!" she shot at them and they stopped laughing. They finished their presentations and headed for lunch, they reached the great hall as Andy and his friends left.

"Oh Lily we had an early lunch you'll have to sit at your own table" said Andy before walking off. Lily stood there shocked; he hadn't even tried to kiss her what the hell was going on?

"Meet you guys in there" she said handing her bag to rose and raced back up the marble stairs after Andy, she caught up with them half way.

"Andy!" he stopped.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why shouldn't I be?"

"Oh its just well you…don't I get a hug or anything? Or are you bored of me and want to break up?" they looked at each other, Sean and Jamie snickered at her behind her back.

"Sorry Lily I'm just stressed from work and stuff" he said hugging her then kissing her.

"So we are still together?" she asked him.

"Yeah course we are I've got no reason to finish with you" he replied, Lily forced a smile.

"Oh good, was worried. I'd better go need to eat and get some more work done" she said.

"OK" and he carried on up the stairs.

"See you Andy" Lily called up.

"Later" he called back. Lily ran back down the stairs and into the hall feeling very disappointed she hoped for a moment there that she was free.

"You a free woman?" asked Alice when she joined her friends.

"No, he just said he's stressed from the work load" said Lily her disappointment clear.

"Well you can't have everything in life" said Alice, "Oh shit Lily I'm sorry that was horrible"

"Yeah it was, but it's ok Alice I know what you meant" said Lily hugging her friend but the hurt inside her was there. After a quick lunch they were back up in the library to do a charms essay but Lily couldn't concentrate she kept thinking about how she was nearly free of Andy and then the kiss she had shared with James kept coming to her mind in the end she packed up her stuff and left the library ignoring her friends calls. Lily headed for the heads dorm where it was quiet and she knew she could think. She had no feelings for Andy but couldn't risk her friends lives, her feelings for James were growing stronger everyday and she was finding it hard not to think about him, not to imagine being with him. She loved his eyes, those hazel eyes you could get lost him, she could remember the taste of him on her tongue as if he had just kissed her and she craved more, she wanted to tell him how she was feeling and hear him say he loved her but most of all she wanted to feel his arms around her. She hadn't hugged him since that day and she missed it, come to think of it they had hardly spoken unless it was about duties, prefects or school work, they were silent when they patrolled together god she wanted him but she couldn't risk his life.

"ARRRRG! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" she burst out in the common room slamming her fists against the wall, she lent her back against it, tears welling in her eyes and she slide down to the floor and cried, hugging her knees tightly to her.

She didn't hear him say the password and come it she didn't sense or hear him walk over to her and sit down next to her, she jumped out of her skin when he put an arm around her. Looking up at him she came face to face with the hazel eyes she loved so much.

"What's wrong Lily?" he whispered pulling her too him, she rested her head on his shoulder and cried, he held her tight letting her crying. Finally she looked up at him.

"I don't want to be with Andy I don't love him but I'm so scared I don't know what he'll do I can't risk your lives" she started sobbing again.

"Who do you want?" he asked her, putting her hair behind her ears. How he loved her long red hair it was so beautiful, it enhanced her emerald green eyes perfectly, her eyes, the thing that had captured his heart six years ago he could stare into them forever. Lily shifted to be closer to him, he rested his chin on her head, he hated it when she cried but he loved to hold her knowing that it was helping her in some way or another that he wasn't quite sure of.

"Lily?" he lifted her chin making her look at him, he wiped away her tears, "What do you want?" he asked her forcefully keeping hold of her chin so she hand to look at him.

"It's not what James its who" she whispered her voice choked with tears.

"Ok, who do you want Lily?" he asked praying it was him. Lily brought her hand up to his cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

"I want you James but I know that I can't have you because…" James cut her off smushing his lips to hers, he heard her breath in suddenly but then she melted into him. James caressed her lips with his tongue and she let him in, his tongue clashed with hers sending electric shocks through their bodies, James slid his arm under her legs and pulled them over his so she was half sitting on him. His lips left hers trailing down her jaw and to her neck. Lily put a hand on the back of his head to almost hold him there.

"James…" she whispered and he reluctantly stopped and looked up at her, "James…" Lily wasn't sure how to say what she was feeling.

"It's ok Lily"

"Is it? If Andy finds out…"

"Let him Lily he'd have to come through me, Sirius and Remus first" he rested his forehead against hers.

"But it's so dangerous…" she whispered, tears began welling in her eyes again, "James…I-I-I-I don't know what to do!" she cried wrapping her arms around him and sobbing.

"I know exactly what to do Lily" James told her holding her tight.

"W-w-w-what?" she choked.

"We keep us hidden until we can reveal him for what he truly is"

"But…but…how?" she asked pulling away.

"No idea but we'll find a way I promise. I promise that some day you'll be free and we'll be together without worry, without fear of someone wanting to hurt us. I swear to you Lily" said James staring into her eyes the whole time so she knew he meant it; Lily sat looking at him for what seemed like an age.

"Ok" she whispered, James grinned and hugged her tight. They let go for a moment just looking at each other smiling.

"I love you Lily" he whispered.

"I love you too James" she whispered back and then she kissed him with all the passion she could muster.


	17. Hidden Happiness, A New Couple, Animagi

**Chapter 17 – Hidden Happiness, New couple, Animagi, Spin The Bottle**

For weeks Lily and James hid their affair from the whole of Hogwarts even Sirius and Rose didn't know even though the whole school knew about them but who couldn't? They were always being found in empty classrooms up to no good but they didn't care they really liked each other even though Lily had threatened Sirius when they had first got together.

_Flashback_

"Lily! Pearl! Alice!" the three girls stopped and turned to see Rose running toward them.

"Hey what's up? What's happened?" asked Lily, thinking that Andy had done something to one of the boys.

"You'll never believe who just asked me out!" Rose practically squealed.

"Who?" asked Lily hoping against hope it wasn't one of Andy's friends.

"Sirius!" Rose squealed.

"WHAT?!" they three girls yelled, but Lily inwardly sighed with relief.

"Yeah well since that night when we were all looking for Lily and were sat up the astronomy tower crying and he kissed me we've both been trying to work out if was real feelings or just the want of a shag" Rose told them. It was amazing how she was just like Sirius in that she'd shag a guy and move on yet didn't have the reputation of Hogwarts biggest whore which was probably down to the fact that every guy in sixth year up wanted to jump her bones.

"And you said yes?" asked Lily.

"Duh!" Rose replied.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him"

"About?" Rose knew what Lily wanted to talk to Sirius about because she was so protective over her friends especially because of the Andy situation.

"Oh just something" said Lily evasively.

"Lily May Evans you ruin this for us and I'll never forgive you I've liked Sirius for ages and don't need anyone ruining it for me" warned Rose.

"Rose I just want to make it clear to him that if he treats you like his other girls then I'll remove his reproductive organs by hand" said Lily sweetly causing Alice and Pearl to howl with laughter.

Rose smiled, "He should be along in a min he went to find James and Remus" right then as if on cue the boys came round the corner.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily shouted walking towards him, he froze, "Can I have a word?" she asked nicely when she reached him and he sighed with relief.

"Yeah sure Lils" and they walked into the empty class room next to them; Lily closed the door and turned to him.

"I understand you asked Rose out" she said.

"Yeah well I've liked her for ages so I thought what the hell just go for it might actually find a relationship worth keeping" said Sirius.

"It better be a relationship worth keeping Sirius because if you do to her what you've done to every girl you've date I'll remove your private parts by hand do you understand?" Sirius looked terrified at the thought of losing his bits.

"Yes don't worry Lily I have no intention of hurting Rose" he said.

"Good" said Lily and she walked out of the room.

_End Flashback_

Right now she was cuddled up to James reading 'Lord of the Rings' for the hundredth time, James was reading it over her shoulder and could see why she loved it so much it was a great story though not a happy one. They were waiting for the girls and the marauders to show up so they could start their usual Friday night party but tonight was going to be different they were going to reveal their relationship to their friends. Just as they were getting to Boromir's death they heard the secret knock, Lily slammed the book shut and ran to he tapestry to let her friends in, once everyone was in she closed the tapestry replaced the protective spells and they pulled off the cloak to reveal loads of crisps, cakes and alcohol.

"There better be butterbeer in that lot cause I'm not having a hang over in the morning" said Lily.

"Yeah there is Lil don't worry" laughed Remus and they walked over to the coffee table and spread everything out on it, Lily followed them grabbed a butterbeer for herself and poured a shot of firewhiskey for James she then sat on his knee kissed him and gave him his drink.

"There you are darling"

"Thank you sweetheart" they kissed again and looked at the friends who hadn't noticed a thing because they were too busy messing about with food and drink Lily rolled her eyes at James who grinned.

"So what we playing first?"

"Truth or dare" said Sirius turning to look at them and staring, "What the…Lily you do realise your sat on James' knee right?"

"Yes and?" she said slowly.

"Well err, just thought you'd be avoiding stuff like that because of Andy"

"Yeah well what Andy doesn't know can't hurt him. Right James?" she asked.

"Very true" he grinned and then he puller her to him and kissed her this time everyone stopped and stared.

"YOU'VE FINISHED ANDY!" yelled Sirius and everyone cheered.

"No I haven't but like I've just said what Andy doesn't know won't hurt us" said Lily.

"WHAT?! HO NO YOU DON'T MISSIS YOU AIN'T GONNA DATE MY BESTFRIEND AND THAT BASTARD AT THE SAME TIME!" Sirius yelled at her Lily jumped to her feet.

"OH SO IT'S OK FOR YOU TO DATE MORE THAN ONE PERSON AT A TIME AND BREAK THEIR HEARTS BUT ITS NOT OK FOR ME TO DATE THE MAN I LOVE AND STAY WITH A BASTARD TO KEEP MY FRIENDS ALIVE!" Lily screamed at him.

"NO IT ISN'T OK FOR ME TO DO THAT BECAUSE I WASN'T DOING FOR ALTRUISTIC REASONS! AND YES I CAN USE BIG WORDS!" Sirius shouted back at her but then started to laugh along with the others who were laughing at him.

"Right then truth or dare come on" said Remus once everyone had stopped laughing and was sat down.

"Oooo I have a better idea" grinned Lily evilly, they all looked at her. "Lets play spin the bottle but with a twist, if the bottle lands on you your have to take one item of clothing off, jewellery isn't included so take it off now" everyone gawped at her, since when was Lily Evans kinky? But all the same they removed their jewellery; Lily pulled out her ponytail and shook out her hair so it cascaded down her back.

"Close your mouth James you look like a fish" she said making the others roar with laughter, "Right in a circle. Wingardium Leviosa" the table was lifted off the ground and floated over to sit between the sofa and the arm chairs boxing them in.

"Right I'll spin first since it was my idea" said Lily and she span the bottle it landed on Frank and Rose. "Oh yeh cap end takes off" Lily added when the bottle stopped.

"That's not fair!" Frank protested.

"Alright I'll spin again" it landed on Pearl who took a shoe off, she then spun it and it landed on James who took his jumper off, Lily rolled her eyes. James span the bottle and it landed on Pearl again who took her other shoe off, next was Remus who took his sock off (he'd removed his shoes before the game).

"Phwoar! Moony your feet stink!" said Sirius.

"Sod off Pads" and he spun the bottle and it landed on Alice who took her cardigan off, then Pearl took her sock off, it went round never once landing on Lily everyone else had at least their top off.

"This ain't fair!" protested Rose who was in her bra and knickers. Lily laughed.

"I bet she jinxed it" said Sirius.

"I never!"

"Liar"

"I never did anyone see me jinx the bottle?"

"Nope"

"No"

"Right then go on James your spin" finally it landed on her and everyone cheered but Lily just took a sock off and span the bottle again which landed on Pearl who groaned and took her skirt off but pulled her legs up to her body to hide herself.

"You ok Pearl?" asked Remus, she shook her head. "What's up?" she looked at him.

"I-I-I-I've never…" she couldn't say it.

"Your not the only virgin Pearl" said Lily.

"Yeah I'm one too" said Alice shocking everyone, "What? I'm not ready yet" she said.

"No it's not that! I've had boyfriends but I've never…"

Lily got it first.

"Oh my god! You've never bin past first base!" Pearl looked at the floor.

"Whoa hang on this ain't fair then" said James, "Pearl put your clothes back on" she did as fast as she could.

"What? Hang on Prongs"

"No Pads, she's never gone passed kissing this isn't a game for her" said James.

"Hang on wait I see both your points but I've never gone passed kissing either" said Lily.

"No surprise there" said Sirius.

"Sod off Pads!" she shot at him, "Look its got nothing to do with how far you've gone with someone its to do with how comfortable you feel naked" Lily told them, "And I know that's why Pearl can't sit there in her underwear" said Lily not fully telling them the truth.

Pearl looked up, "That's not the full truth Lil and you no its not"

"Yeah well its not for me to tell is it" said Lily.

"What I'm confused" said Sirius.

"Look I'll tell you why I'm uncomfortable but please don't laugh" said Pearl.

"We won't" said Remus and James at the same time.

"Ok well last year you know I was dating Amos Diggory?" they nodded, who could forget they were the cutest couple in sixth year, "Well we nearly went all the way but…"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah I know strange, well I didn't because when it came to it I backed out I wasn't ready and he just turned round and said he wasn't fussed and it wasn't like I looked that great naked anyway"

"WHAT?" yelled everyone but Lily she already knew this story and had pummelled Amos for it.

"Awww Pearl, he's an idiot" said Remus.

"Yeah but it's true" she said.

"Is it hell! Look from what I saw then you look great in just your underwear" Remus told her going bright red.

"Oh aye" giggled Sirius.

"Put a sock in it Pads" snapped Lily, "Why don't you two go into my room so you can talk?" she offered.

"Don't need to" said Remus sitting in front of Pearl "Pearl I've liked you for ages and…" Pearl cut him off by grabbing him and kissing, when she finally let go she spoke.

"I've wanted you to say that since fifth year" she told him going red.

"Waaaa…"

"Langlock" Sirius was cut off mid shout. "Prat"

"So the werewolf thing hasn't put you off?"

"No just wish I could help you" she told him.

"You can" James put in.

"How?"

"Easy become an animagus" he said.

"James that's illegal!" said Lily horrified.

"Lily me, Sirius and Peter are all illegal animagi" he told her and she just rolled her eyes giving up, "Right Pearl tell you what tomorrow I'll help turn you into an animagus" James offered.

"Brilliant!" she squealed.

"Oi! I wanna be one too!" said Rose.

"Well I'm not being left out of the fun" said Alice, Frank looked at her, "What?"

"It is so dangerous you wouldn't believe and I don't think you should take the risk" he said.

"But"

"No Al I'm putting my foot down" he said.

"Fine" she pouted.

"Lily what about you?" asked James turning to her.

"I already am one" she said.

"Piss off there's never been a muggle born animagus" laughed James.

"Watch this then" she snapped and stood up and she transformed.

"OH MY GOD!" before them stood a tiger very much like the one James had turned her into in transfiguration.

"You…you…" James could barely speak and she transformed back into herself.

"No I didn't help you in transfiguration" she told him.

"Awww frank we are gonna be left out!" whined Alice.

"So?"

"Oh come on! Wouldn't you love to be able to turn into an animal?" she asked him.

"Nah I'd rather be able to turn invisible without the aid of a cloak" he told her. "And no just because everyone else is doing something doesn't mean you have to too" he told her.

"But…but…I don't want to be left out!" Frank rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Fine! But if it goes wrong don't come to me for sympathy"

"Yay!" she squealed hugging him.

"Right now that's sorted can we go back to this game and see if we can get Lily down to her skivvies?" said James earning himself a slap but he just grinned at her and she smirked back, she's get him now.

"You know James if your that desperate to see me without any clothes on there are two bedrooms behind us" she said grinning, everyone gawped at her, "Thought not, who's turn is it?" she asked looking around. "Oh yeah it's Pearl's, spin it then" she said trying not to laugh at her friends faces. Pearl spun the bottle and it landed on Lily, everyone cheered again but she just took another sock off and span it, it landed on Sirius who took his trousers off, he span the bottle and it landed on Remus, he too took his trousers off, he span it and it landed on Pearl.

"Don't count" he said spinning it again and it landed on Lily, everyone cheered she had to take her blouse or skirt off this time but she didn't. Instead she stood up and reached under her skirt and pulled off her knickers, everyone gawped and she winked at them.

"Hang on are we going till we're naked here?" asked Rose.

"Yes" said Lily simply, "Why?"

"Oh just wondered" said Rose.

"Whoa hang on there! I don't wanna see another guys cock thanks!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I second that" said James.

"I third it" said Remus.

"Party poopers" said Lily and Rose together.

James gawped at Lily. "Ok who are you and what have you done with Lily?" he asked her and she laughed.

"Oh its me James, the _real_ me" she told him, he grinned.

"Ok we keep playing" he said.

"Perv"

"Hell no! I'm not flashing my cock in front of other men!" said Sirius.

"Why too small?" Lily cooed at him, the room exploded with laughter.

"I'll have you know Miss Evans that every man is small when he's floppy but I've never failed to satisfy a woman yet" Sirius told her indignantly.

"Ewww pads don't wanna know!" laughed James.

"Ok, ok before we continue this game we have to make a few agreements, the first is that nothing leaves this room and second that no man is made to feel uncomfortable about his size" said Remus.

"Hang on! Are you saying you're ok with being totally naked Moony?" asked James.

"What? Its only a game not like we are going to be shagging each other!" said Moony.

"That could be rearranged" giggled Lily.

"Stuff it Evans!" Sirius shot at her.

"With what Pads?" she shot back. Everyone laughed.

"Ok, ok enough, I'll go full out in this game as long as Sirius, Remus and Frank agree on it and the girls promise not to imperius us into doing nasty things" said James.

"Deal" the girls said together.

The boys looked at each other.

"Deal" said Remus.

"Deal" said James.

"Deal" said Frank, the looked at Sirius, "Padfoot?"

Sirius took a deep breath, "Deal" the girls cheered and the game continued, Rose was the first to take her bra off, Alice soon followed, then the bottle landed on Lily and she took her blouse off, she was literally in just her bra and skirt, but Sirius was the first out of his boxers and did it extremely reluctantly. It was next Alice's turn to remove her bra, and soon there was only Lily left wearing anything.

She jumped to her feet and started celebrating "I win! I win!" she sang dancing in a circle on the spot and she sat down again.

"So I take it you ain't gonna take them off them?" asked James looking a little too hopeful, Lily laughed.

"I suppose I should cause then it will be fair and more fun when we play nervous" she said. The lads exploded with protests and the girls roared with laughter.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, thanx so much for all your reviews makes me smiled when I see new ones. I might be a while with chapter 18 a little stuck on how to write it but please review and I'll try hard to write it. Love yas Rachybaby xxxxxxxx**


	18. Caught Out, Interrogated, Too Late

**Chapter 18 – Caught Out, Interrogated, Too Late**

Monday morning the group of friends walked into the great hall laughing about Friday night, they had had so much fun and then on Saturday Rose and Pearl had become animagi and would now join the Marauders on a full moon along with Lily as they passed the Ravenclaw table Andy called to Lily.

"Hey Lily gonna sit here or with them?"

"See you guys" she said and walked over and sat next to Andy, "Good morning everyone. Enjoy your weekend?" she asked putting on the nice friendly act she always did when with them.

"Was alright yours?"

"Not bad did homework mostly" she lied, she hadn't gotten all her homework finished James had seen to that but at least what was due in today was ready. Lily was just reaching for the sugar puffs when Dumbledore stood up and she left them.

"Good morning to all. I won't keep you long, I just wish to ask that the Head Boy and Girl come to my office after breakfast, I have something to discuss with them, thank you and enjoy your breakfast" he sat down.

"Oooo I wonder what it could be!" Lily squeaked excitedly.

"Probably some other crap Head benefit" said Andy.

"Dunno I'll tell you when I find out, and the Head benefits aren't crap they're great" said Lily.

"Their crap if your friends and boyfriend can't even join you in your special dorm" he snapped.

"Yeah that's true, I'd have had loads of parties by now if it was allowed but never mind, can't have everything in life" said Lily; she was in too much of a good mood to let Andy ruin it.

"What you so happy about?" he asked her.

"Dunno just really happy today" she said, pouring herself some sugar puffs and reaching for the milk.

"Nice for some" Andy growled.

"What is the matter?" she asked him putting the milk jug down.

"Nothing I'm just in an extremely bad mood" he retorted.

"But why?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know you figure it out, you're little miss know-it-all always doing her homework" Andy snapped at her, she could see where this was going, she hadn't spent a day with him in weeks because her friends were keeping her busy and so was her homework.

"I don't see how you seem to have twice the work load as Sean when he's doing the same classes as you"

'Shit' thought Lily he's got me there, but for once her brain went into lightening mode.

"It might be because I look loads of stuff up and try to find related stuff to put in my essay, Sean do you spend hours pouring over books looking for stuff?" she asked.

"Nope I use the notes I take in class and anything extra I can get from my textbook" he replied.

"See, Sean does what he needs to he grew up in the wizarding world everything new I come across I look up because its fascinating I'm muggle-born remember I've not grown up around all this stuff. Well I have for the past six years and a bit but not since I was born" Lily told him, this was half true but not to that extent but he seemed to accept it nonetheless.

"But if it really bugs you that I'm not spending time with you come join me in the library on an evening and you can walk me back to my dorm or if it not too late we could go for a walk before hand" 'What the fuck am I doing?!' she screamed at herself, James was gonna kill her, he'd have to tail her now.

"I'm not sitting in the library for hours on end on a night I've got better things to do thanks" snarled Andy and Lily inwardly sighed with relief, "Anyway why can't you come find me when you're finished studying?" he demanded, she swallowed her mouthful of cereal before answering.

"Because it's usually near curfew when I leave, well get kicked out of the library" she told him, another lie.

"Oh will you get a life!" he said exasperated.

"Excuse me? I have a life thanks it may not be up to your standards Andrew but I'm happy with it" she said finished her cereal and getting up and walking away to go up to Dumbledore's office, she'd wait for him and James to finish their breakfasts there she was too happy to have a complete asshole who she didn't love ruin her mood. She got halfway up the marble staircase when the asshole caught up with her.

"What is your problem?" he demanded grabbing her arm and wheeling her round to face him.

"My problem? Andrew it seems you have a problem with me because correct me if I'm wrong but it's you who has been battering me not the other way around" she hissed at him.

He glared at her, "Don't you dare speak to me like that you little…" Lily cut him off.

"Like what Andrew? Like the woman beating piece of shit that you are? If I didn't care about my friends so much I'd have ditched you the moment you hit me" Lily spat at him. She'd gone too far, he grabbed her face in his hand.

"One more word out of you and I'll kill you" he growled at her, "I'm telling you now Lily after dinner we are going to have a talk no excuses and you will see things my way" he let go of her and stormed off to his lesson. Lily stood there in a mix of shock and fear; she was shocked because she had just stood up to Andy and fear because she knew that by the end of the night she'd probably be dead, tears filled her eyes and as students started to leave the great hall Lily fled up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, she'd be damned if died tonight she'd tell Dumbledore everything. She dried her eyes and checked herself over in her pocket mirror to make sure she looked ok before James and Dumbledore entered.

"Already here Lily, sorry to keep you wanting" said Dumbledore.

"Not at all Professor" she replied.

"Right then please take a seat" they did, "You may remember from last year the Halloween and Christmas balls" said Dumbledore and they both nodded, "Well would you be able to organise them? One for Halloween in two weeks and one for Christmas, at the end of term?"

"Yes sir" said Lily.

"Very well, you can create a theme for the parties or you can leave them as a simple ball it is up to you" they nodded, "Right you may go, don't want to keep Professor McGonagall waiting" Lily and James stood said goodbye and turned to leave but as James opened the door Dumbledore spoke.

"Oh Lily may I have a word before you go?"

"Yes sir. Meet you downstairs James"

"Ok" and he left.

"Please sit back down" Lily sat. "Lily I've been wondering if there is anything you want to talk about?" asked the headmaster.

'Shit he knows!' thought Lily, 'Oh god should I tell him?' Lily fought with herself for nearly five minutes and Dumbledore let her think finally she spoke.

"No Professor nothing at all, unless you are referring to my parents" she said, 'what am I doing? Tell him!'

"Ah yes that was an awful day, how have you faired with that?" he asked her.

"Well it was hard at first but my friends have been great I'm ok now I miss them and forgive me for saying I will get revenge, he ruined my birthday and my family" said Lily.

"Your want for revenge is more than understandable Lily" said the headmaster, "Which is why I'm inviting you to join the Order of the Phoenix as soon as you leave Hogwarts, your friends are invited to join also"

"The what?"

"The Order of the Phoenix. We are a secret society that battles against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, I believe it will help you gain the peace of mind shall we say about your parents deaths" Lily just stared at him.

"Oh wow!" she said after a moment, "I'm in! You can count me in on the first meeting after I graduate!" said Lily.

"Good I will look forward to it" smiled Dumbledore; "Now off to your lesson Mr Potter and professor McGonagall will be waiting for you" Lily stood turned to go and stopped. "Is there something else?"

"Oh I would just like to say thank you" Dumbledore smiled, stood and walked around his table and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"You are most welcome Lily" he smiled and without thinking she hugged the old man and he hugged her back, Lily pulled away after a moment.

"Oh erm sorry sir I err" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Not to worry, we all need a hug from time to time" Lily nodded said goodbye and left.

"Did you tell him?" asked James the moment Lily walked out of the opening in the wall.

"Tell him what?" she asked.

"You know what" James replied as they headed off to their lesson.

"I wanted to but something held me back, I don't know what, it just did" she told him.

"Never mind, it'll all be out in the open one day" said James hugging her to him quickly as they walked.

Lily was heading down to lunch with everyone laughing at how Peter had managed to burn off his eyebrows while practicing a spell for charms. Lily had linked arms with James and laughing as they entered the great hall as they approached the tables Andy came storming towards them clearly furious with something he stopped in front of him.

"That's my girlfriend you've linked arms with there Potter" he spat.

"What and it's a crime to link arms with a friend?" James replied curtly.

"It is if she's my girlfriend" Andy's anger was so great Lily was worried he'd punch James.

"Andy calm down" Lily said, putting a hand on his arm.

"Calm down?" he fumed, "I will not be made a fool of Lily, what's going on?" he demanded Lily just looked at him confused.

"What?"

"What's going on between you two?" James howled with laughter.

"Andy dude calm down Lily's all yours, I don't steal people's girlfriends" James told him, which was actually true he'd never stolen anyone's girlfriend.

"Yeah like I'm going to believe you" hissed Andy, "Lily I'll speak to you later" he turned to leave but stopped and turned back, "I will see you after dinner" and he stormed off and sat back with his friends. Now Lily noticed that the whole hall was watching them and she turned red.

"I better go sit with him" she said, "See you in Defence" and with that she went and sat next to Andy putting on the loving, sorry girlfriend act, James went and sat with the others at the Gryffindor table feeling very worried and upset about Lily. He barely ate anything for lunch while his friends tried to cheer him up with reassurances.

"You'll be following them don't worry" Remus told him.

"Yeah I'll just maul him again! Sirius said.

"That sounds wrong" Remus told him looking disgusted.

"Only if you have a filthy mind" Sirius shot at him. Lunch ended and they headed up to defence, they found Lily already there and she didn't look very happy.

"You ok Lily-flower?" James asked, she shook her head and held her arms out for him, he hugged her, Pearl played look out for Sean.

"Sean alert" she hissed James gave Lily a quick kiss and went to the back of the class, Pearl, Alice, Rose and Jade sat with her. This was the only class Jade had with them and she used it to let them know Andy's plans and make sure Lily was ok. This lesson was spent learning about inferi and how to fight then, Professor Elm used a boggart to allow them some combat training. After defence they went to Charms and then it was dinner time, Lily sat with Andy and his friends and James at the Gryffindor table, neither felt like eating, Lily was terrified of what was coming and James was worried about what Andy was going to do to Lily, after forty five minutes Remus looked up from his food and froze scanning the Hufflepuff table.

"Shit!"

"What?" James looked at him and then followed his gaze to the Ravenclaw table and saw that Lily was gone. "Shit! Pads lets move now!" James and Sirius got up and left the table.

"Where do you reckon they went?" Sirius asked him.

"Well I doubt he'd take her to a room in the castle to batter her so I'm guessing the forest" James answered just then Remus, Frank and the girls came out.

"Where'd they go?" asked Rose.

"No idea, will you guys search the castle we are going to check the grounds" said James. Frank and Alice headed for the dungeons while Remus, Rose and Peter headed up the marble staircase, James and Sirius ran out of the front doors and into the grounds.

"Which way?" asked James.

"Let's go ask Hagrid if he's seen them" said Sirius and together they ran towards Hagrid's.

"HAGRID!" James shouted as he approached the gamekeeper's hut, "HAGRID!" he came out and James and Sirius stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked Hagrid.

"Have you seen Lily and Andy?" asked James.

"No why?" James and Sirius closed their eyes in despair, "Why?" asked Hagrid again more forcefully.

"We think they could be in danger" James half lied.

"Have ye told Dumbledore?"

"No we didn't think we just came to find them" James told him, "Will you help us?" James asked him.

"Yes but ye need to tell Dumbledore" said Hagrid.

"Fuck that! Hagrid this is a matter of life or death!" James half shouted and Hagrid got the message.

"Ok can either o' ye do a patronus?" he asked them.

"Yeah why?"

"Can you make it speak?"

"No only Lily can"

"Ok never mind lets go. Fang! You two go that way we'll go this way send up red sparks when you find them" James and Sirius nodded and took off in the direction that Hagrid had told them to go, once out of sight Sirius spoke.

"Fuck this dogs have better noses" and he transformed, James stood there as he sniffed the ground and the air after a few minutes he turned back into him self.

"Nothing. Have you got anything that belongs to Lily?" he asked James shook his head but had an idea.

He took his wand out and pointed it at the castle, "Accio Sooty" Sirius looked at him, "She's got a cuddly puppet called Sooty it squeaks from a muggle TV show called 'Sooty and Sweep' it's Lily's favourite thing she can't sleep without it" James told Sirius who grinned. A moment later a yellow bear flew towards them James caught it and Sirius turned back into his dog and sniffed it he then sniffed the air and the ground he wandered a little distance and suddenly caught her scent he barked at James and took off in the direction Hagrid had gone with fang James ran after him, Sirius ran into the forest a little way and then turned left James tried his best to follow him.

"Lumos" he lit his wand to follow the dog better, Sirius stopped suddenly and started to growl, James caught up to him and saw someone running in the opposite direction he then looked at the ground lying in a heap was a very battered and unconscious Lily. Sirius bounded forwards and sniffed her he whimpered and turned back into himself.

"She…she…I can't tell if she's…" he couldn't finished the sentence and tried for a pulse on her wrist, James slowly walked forward Sirius looked up, "She…she…"

"NO!" James fell to his knees and felt for a pulse in Lily's neck there is was faint but there, "Oh thank god she's alive" Sirius sighed with relief. But the tears still rolled down his cheeks James was crying too, he pointed his wand at the sky and sent up red sparks.

"We…we…we…" he couldn't say they'd failed her but they both felt they had, a minute later Hagrid appeared.

"Oh my God!" Fang sniffed Lily and whimpered. "Is…is she?" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Barely" James croaked.

"Ye better levitate 'er t'Castle" James nodded.

"Wingardium Leviosa! Locomotor Lily" he walked forward Lily floating in front of him, once they were free of the trees they picked up the pace, they were met at the castle doors, by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomphrey and Andy.

"LILY! LILY! IS SHE ALRIGHTE?" Andy shouted trying to get to them but McGonagall held him back.

"She's alive if that's what you mean" James growled at him.

"Tell me you cursed that bastards that attacked us!" he said, clearly he'd thought this up on his way back up to the castle and had beaten himself up, James and Sirius looked at him and he knew they knew the truth, but would they tell.

"No who ever did this to her ran for it when we appeared" James said, now wishing that Sirius had chased him or that he had cursed him.

"Headmaster she's dying!" Sirius cried.

"Get her to the hospital wing then come to Professor McGonagall's office, Poppy we can't lose our Head Girl" said Dumbledore and looked at Andy and James, "Come with me" he said and they all headed inside, Sirius, Lily and Madam Pomphrey left them on the first floor and the others continued to McGonagall's office. Once they were inside, seated and the door was closed Dumbledore turned to them.

"What happened?"

Andy jumped in before James opened his mouth.

"We went for a walk after dinner, we've hardly spent any time together lately because of all the work we've had" Andy told him.

"Ok but how did you and Miss Evans sustain such injuries?" again Andy beat James to it.

"Well we were walking just off the edge of the forest talking when se were grabbed from behind I don't know by who they all had cloaks on with huge hoods, at first they tortured us asking questions about you, I think they were Death Eaters, Lily shouted at them that we'd rather die then tell them anything about you, they all looked at her and I took my chance to get away and run for help" Andy told them.

"And they did chase you?"

"They did but I either blocked their curses or stunned them" Andy lied, James felt sick, was that what he's done to Lily?

"Very well, Mr. Potter what were you and Mr Black doing out there?" Dumbledore asked him.

'Trying to protect Lily from him' James thought but he didn't think that they'd believe him especially as Andy's story was so believable, besides he didn't what to risk anyone's life unnecessarily.

"Back in sixth year we found a spell in a book that allowed us all to know if our friends were in danger, we did it, we used our watches as the indicators, as soon as we are in danger we just touch the face of our watch and the others can come running" James lied.

"Why didn't you tell one of the teachers?" asked Dumbledore.

"We…we didn't think, we were too desperate to find Lily" said James which was true.

"Impressive Mr Potter but how did you find her?"

'Shit'

"Just luck I suppose" James told him, he couldn't reveal their greatest secret.

"What exactly happened when you found her?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Well Sirius saw her first but I caught up to him to see someone disappearing into the trees, I don't know why he didn't curse them you'd have to ask him but he moved forward checked her pulse and couldn't find one I checked her neck and found one that was very faint on her neck we sent up sparks for Hagrid to find us and he appeared soon after and we all headed up to the castle" James told him.

"Why did you go to Hagrid's first? Why not go looking for Miss Evans immediately?" asked Dumbledore.

"We thought he might have seen Andy and Lily in the grounds" James told him.

"Very well. You may go to the hospital wing to check on Lily and get those wounds seen to" he told them, "Oh and ask Mr. Black to come here please"

"Yes sir" they said together and left, they saw Sirius at the end of the corridor and he ran up to them.

"Do…"

"They are waiting for you Pads" said James, Andy walked off, "I told them that we knew she was in danger because of a spell that we cast on our watches that lets us touch the watch faces and let our friends know we are in danger" James told him quietly and he nodded and went into McGonagall's office and James took off at full speed for the hospital wing.

As he entered Pomphrey turned to him, "I'm sorry Mr Potter but Lily has gone to St. Mungo's" she told him, he gawped at her, "She was too seriously injured" James couldn't believe it.

"Can I use your fire then?"

"What for?" he gawped at her again.

"To go to St. Mungo's that's why!" he exclaimed.

"You'll have to clear that with Albus I'm afraid" she told him.

"Clear what with me Poppy" asked Dumbledore as he swept into the room, he looked extremely angry.

"Please Sir Lily's been sent to St. Mungo's!" James told him.

"Go, Mr Black you may go too" James blinked and realised Sirius was there too, he was behind Dumbledore.

"Headmaster…" Andy began.

"Mr Armstrong you are to pack your bags" Dumbledore told him.

"What? What for?" asked Andy, his shock was real.

"You are expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the attempted murder of Miss Lily May Evans" Dumbledore told him.

"WHAT?!"


	19. Near Victory, St Mungo's

**Chapter 19 – Near Victory, St Mungo's**

"You heard me Mr Armstrong, now please leave my school" said Dumbledore.

"What? I never touched Lily!" said Andrew.

"Mr Black tells me otherwise and that your have done this to her before" Dumbledore stated.

Andy rounded on Sirius.

"You bastard! I love Lily! I'd do any for her but I'd never hurt her!"

"You're talking bullshit Andy and you know it" Sirius spat at him.

"I'm not! Lily Evans means the world to me, I've never loved anyone the way I love her! Next Hogsmeade weekend Sean's going with me to help me choose an engagement ring for her" Andy lied, he had to stay in this school, he had to, and Black was a dead man.

"Professor don't listen to him!" piped up James and they all looked at him, "We've seen him beat her up" James told him truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Lily wouldn't let us she said that she was only thing standing between us and Andy and his friends killing us" James told him, "She was too scared and so we agreed, we had no proof you see" James told him.

"And you have proof now?" Andy spat.

"Yeh I saw you leave when we found you" said Sirius, Dumbledore looked at Andy.

"How? I was up at the castle getting the teachers!" Andy cried. And James realised he had a point but knew how to destroy it.

"Then why didn't we see you running towards the castle?" he asked, smirking.

"No idea, you might have already been in the forest or been else where in the grounds" said Andy quickly he was getting desperate now and James and Sirius could see it, the question was could Dumbledore?

"That's impossible we entered the forest just meters to the left of where we found Lily. We'd have seen you" said James, Andy knew he was screwed, "Besides, for your story to fit, you'd have been well on your way back towards Lily with the teachers by the time we reached her" James told him. Andy just looked at him he had no idea what to say then it hit him.

"That's because I transformed myself into an eagle" said Andy.

"How'd you change back?" James shot at him, "And where'd you learn the spell for that you don't do NEWT transfiguration?" James smirked he was enjoying finding all the flaws in Andy's desperate lies.

"Sean taught me but I'm crap at it turned back pretty quickly" he told them hoping he was right.

"If you were crap at it you wouldn't have changed enough" said James, he knew too much about animal transformations and was able to see Andy was making this up as he went along.

"I'm not crap at the changing but the spells aren't strong enough to last" Andy tried, James realised Andy had got him there.

'Shit!'

"What animal did you become Mr Armstrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"An eagle" said Andy. 'Fuck!' thought James and Sirius no wonder they didn't see him.

"Did either of your see an eagle?" asked Dumbledore looking at James and Sirius, James shook his head.

"Yeah I did" said Sirius sounding miserable, it was falling through Andy would get off and they'd all be fucked. James stared at him and Sirius gave him his puppy dog eyes look and James realised, of course Sirius saw the eagle he was a bloody dog! But why did he have to admit that? Sirius was thinking the same thing if only he'd said no.

"Well then I believe that I owe you an apology Mr Armstrong" said Dumbledore. James and Sirius stared at him and Sirius had a brainwave.

"Hang on Professor. We found Lily minutes after we saw the eagle, it wasn't long enough for Andy to leave her fully alive and for us to find her nearly dead" said Sirius.

"That is a good point Mr Black. Mr Armstrong what condition was Lily in when you left her?" asked Dumbledore, James and Sirius groaned.

"She was pretty battered, the curses they were using were unreal, they used ones that felt like you were being punched and kicked along with the Cruciatus curse. They must have all focused on Lily once I got away to get help. It's the only way she'd be like that" Andy lied, James and Sirius clearly didn't believe him but Dumbledore seemed to.

"Yes I've heard of such curses" James and Sirius gawped at him, they were screwed now, Andy was staying.

"But sir why would the Death Eaters bother with those curses?" asked James.

"The breaking of bones the pain of the Cruciatus curse would be enough to make anyone tell you anything" said Dumbledore before turning to Andy, "Mr Armstrong you are not expelled from Hogwarts but you will be watched as I know personally that James and Sirius would not lie about something like this but as your story seems to fit the timings of everything we will wait till Miss Evans wakes up and we will ask her about tonight's events" said Dumbledore and he turned and left the hospital wing to inform McGonagall and Flitwick of what had been said. As soon as he was out of ear shot James and Sirius rounded on Andy.

"Nice try Armstrong! You might have fooled Dumbledore but we know the truth and we will prove it, you go anywhere near Lily and I'll happily use the killing curse on you and spend the rest of my life in Azkaban" James told him.

"She's my girlfriend Potter I'll do what I want" Andy told him icily.

"Do you really think she'll stay with you after what you did to her?" Sirius asked him, the hate so strong in his voice.

"Yes I do" Andy replied simply, they looked at him, "The reason why is that she won't risk the lives of her friends" he whispered at them so Pomphrey couldn't hear, "Face it lads, Lily's mine and will be till she dies" he told the jumping off the bed.

"GET BACK IN THAT BED!" Pomphrey shouted.

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"But I have to go see Lily"

"Tough I want you where I can see you" she told him icily, she believed James and Sirius but wasn't about to jeopardise her job over it.

"What? I'm going to St Mungo's to see her! The hospital! If anything happens to me I'll be in the right place" Andy protested.

"Tough this is my hospital wing and you'll as I say" she told him, Sirius and James approached the fireplace laughing and flooed to St Mungo's as Andy argues with Pomphrey.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James and Sirius found themselves in the waiting room of St Mungo's, they went up to the desk, and the receptionist looked up at them.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes we are looking for Miss Lily May Evans she arrived about forty minutes ago" said James, the woman checked her list.

"Ah yes she's on the third (A/N: my sis has my fifth book don't know the floors if you can tell me I'll correct and repost the chapter) floor room twenty" she told them, "Please sign in" she asked them handing them a visitors list and badges, they signed in and ran up the stairs to the third floor and along the corridor till they found room twenty, a Healer was just coming out.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

"Yes we are looking for Lily Evans" James told him.

"She's in there but she's not conscious" he told them.

"Is she going to live?" asked Sirius.

"We think so, are you the ones who found her?" he asked, they nodded, "Good thing you found her when you did she wouldn't have made it if you hadn't" he told them, they looked at each other and the Healer moved aside, "She doesn't look great by the way" he told them they nodded and entered the room.

Lily's bed was right at the end of the ward and was surrounded by curtains, they stepped round the curtains and gasped, James turned away, the healer had toned it down by saying she didn't look good; she looked a mess. She was covered in bandages, her skin was black and blue with cuts and her face was swelling.

"That fucking…" Sirius couldn't find a word bad enough to called Andy, James slowly turned to look at Lily, tears were forming in his eyes, his poor Lily if only he'd kept an eye on her at dinner this wouldn't have happened. He looked at Sirius he was crying too.

"This…this…if…if…only we'd…" he felt awful it was there fault, they'd sworn to protect her and they hadn't and now she was fighting for her life. James' hands were balled into fists he wanted to punch something, wanted someone to punch him, beat him to a pulp, he felt he deserved it after all. Slowly they walked forward and took one of her hands each, they sat there holding her hands crying telling her they were sorry and that they'd tried to get rid of Andy, that they'd get him for what he'd done to her, that she'd never leave their sight from now on and that they hoped she'd forgive them for not being there. At around ten thirty that evening McGonagall appeared to take them back to Hogwarts but James refused to move he couldn't leave her he'd promised her.

"James there is nothing you can do for her now, it's up to her" McGonagall told him gently, sounding almost like his mother.

"I can't Professor, I promised her and I'm going to keep it" he said not moving.

"I understand but we need our Head Boy to be strong, you're a Gryffindor James and Gryffindor's are strong, Lily needs you to be strong" said McGonagall.

"I know so I'm staying with her" he said.

"Prongs…" Sirius started but James cut him off.

"No Pads I'm staying"

"But she's right Hogwarts needs its Head Boy"

"FUCK HOGWARTS! LILY MEANS MORE TO ME THAN THAT STUPID SCHOOL!" James yelled he was lucky every patient in the room was in a coma just like Lily. "If you want a Head Boy here" he took off his badge, "You wear it or give it to Remus, but I'm staying put" James told them.

"James you've been given…" but James blew his top.

"LOOK FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR STUPID SCHOOL, FUCK BEING HEAD BOY I LOVE LILY AND I'M STAYING HERE UNTILL SHE WAKES UP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU'LL HAVE TO JINX ME!" he screamed at them, and Sirius looked at McGonagall who sighed.

"Very well James I'll inform the headmaster of your temporary step down from Head Boy and I will inform Remus Lupin of his temporary appointment to Head Boy" said McGonagall.

"What about a temp Head Girl?" asked Sirius slowly in case James started shouting again.

"I think Miss Pearl White can have that job" said McGonagall and they turned to go.

"I will return tomorrow evening to check on Lily and bring you your work James and please do not speak to me like that again" said McGonagall before leaving the room. Sirius walked back over to James and hugged him.

"It'll be ok James, Lily is strong she'll pull through" James nodded looking at Lily. Sirius quickly kissed Lily on the forehead and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was about ten o'clock in the morning when James opened his eyes and found himself in the coma ward of St Mungo's as first he wondered how he'd gotten there then he saw Lily and remembered the events of the night before.

"Oh Lily I'm so sorry, if only I'd been there" James whispered kissing her.

"You can't blame yourself" said a voice behind him making him jump he turned to face a Healer who was stood behind him, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you" he said.

"It's ok thought you were someone else for a second" James told him. And he smiled.

"That's fine, she's a fighter mind compared to what she was like last night according to her file she should be awake soon" he told him.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"Oh I have this sixth sense I know if someone's gonna be ok or die and that, it can be a nightmare like, don't like knowing that someone isn't gonna survive or not" he told James.

"Yeah suppose that can't be fun. So she'd definitely gonna be ok?"

"Yep. Now how about breakfast?"

"Yes please" James replied licking his lips, the Healer took out his wand and waved it a plate of pancakes appeared with tubes of James' favourite sauces next to it and a jug of pineapple juice with a glass.

"Hey how'd you…" the Healer looked at him, "Oh right you just knew. Thanks"

"You're welcome" he replied and walked off as James ate his breakfast. At lunch Sirius returned with the others, the girls cried when they saw Lily but brightened up a bit after breakfast and told him how it had shot round the school and that everyone believed Andy had done it even though he denied it which cheered James up they stayed till three o'clock then left for their last lessons. About seven o'clock Dumbledore and McGonagall came round the curtain, James jumped to his feet.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall"

"Good evening" they replied together.

"Professor McGonagall I'm sorry for how I spoke to you last night I was out of order and had…" she interrupted him.

"You are forgiven, you have every right to be upset and you were angry so you took it out on the first person who made you angry, do not worry about it" she told him smiling, "I have your work her and information on what you'll be missing over the next week so you can cover it yourself" she said, handing James his bag and the pile of papers containing his homework and the weeks work.

"Thank you" he said taking them from her.

"How is she James?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well a Healer told me this morning that she was getting better and would wake up in the next day or so" he told them then added, "He said he's got this sixth sense or something that makes him sense these things".

"Ah I see Joseph is working here now" said Dumbledore. James looked at him blankly.

"There are one hundred health sensors in the UK James and one is working here in St Mungo's he was at Hogwarts, left the summer before your first year began" Dumbledore explained and James nodded and looked at Lily.

"It's all my fault" he said after a moment of silence.

"How's that?" asked Dumbledore.

"I promised to protect her and I didn't and now she's here" he said looking at the floor to hide his tears.

"James you saved her, you and Sirius, if it hadn't been for you Lily would have been dead by the time we'd got to her. It was not your fault" Dumbledore told him. James took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, McGonagall waved her wand and a box of tissues appeared, he took two.

"I just feel like I betrayed her"

"That's understandable" said Dumbledore walking over to him and putting his hand on James' shoulder.

"Can I ask you something Professor?" said James putting his glasses on and looking up at his headmaster.

"You just did James but you may ask me another question" Dumbledore smiled.

"Why did you let Andy stay at Hogwarts? You don't believe he didn't beat up Lily do you?" asked James.

"I thought you said one question James?" James looked at the old mad like he was nuts. Dumbledore chuckled, "I must be going deaf in my old age but to answer your questions. No I don't believe Mr. Armstrong but I allowed him to stay at Hogwarts because I believe the threat to you and your friends is real and by keeping him at school where he can be watched especially now as every student believes he did it he will be less likely to act on those threats" Dumbledore told him.

"That is a good point sir" James agreed.

"James?" he heard his name whispered next to him and spun his head round so fast his neck cracked loudly.


	20. Awake, What He Did, Back To Hogwarts

**Chapter 20 – Awake, What He Did, Back to Hogwarts, Confrontation**

"Lily?" he was on his feet in a flash.

"Oh James! Andy he…he…" she started to cry.

"I know I'm sorry I wasn't there" he told her she smiled and tried to lift her arm but winced at the pain.

"We'll leave you two alone" whispered Dumbledore and he and McGonagall turned to go but Lily stopped them.

"No! Professor you have to expel Andy I can't take this anymore I want you to know the truth!" she told him.

"It's ok James and Sirius told us last night" Dumbledore told her gently.

"I mean about last night, you need to know what he did! Please!" Lily begged him.

"Very well Miss Evans we'll listen" he said conjuring two chairs for him and McGonagall, they sat and Lily began her story. (A/N: I refuse to write/think up about something horrifying enough, I will not make Andy raping her) When Lily had finished telling them how Andy had tortured her asking her who the dog was, where she'd vanished to, what was going on between her and James and finally had lost his temper and beaten her to the point where she felt herself dying. She couldn't remember being saved but was eternally grateful to James and Sirius because she knew she should be dead. When she finished speaking all four of them were crying, they had never heard such a horrific story in their lives, well James had but wasn't about to relive it.

"Sir you can't keep Andy in Hogwarts! It's not fair on Lily!" James said.

"That is true but I don't think any of you will be safer if I expel him" said Dumbledore.

"How so Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"Lily am I right in guessing that Andrew isn't the only one who has threatened you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Sean and Jamie are just as bad they raped and beat Jade Entwhistle at the beginning of the year when she heard what they had planned for me" she told him.

"And you didn't believe her?" asked Dumbledore surprised.

"Jade didn't tell her about it, she told me and I told Lily" James jumped in.

"Ah and Lily you didn't believe James?"

"No he was angry because I'd got back with Andrew and I thought he was just saying it to scare me" Lily explained.

"Lily would you be able to cope at school with Mr Armstrong around?" Dumbledore asked; Lily sat silent for a few minutes thinking.

"Yes, as long as he stays away from me and doesn't speak to me" she said.

"Very well I will inform Mr. Armstrong of those conditions and if he refuses to comply with them then he'll be forced to leave the school" said Dumbledore.

"Ok" Lily agreed.

"Hang on! Why should he be allowed to complete his NEWT's and have a proper life? After what he's done!" James demanded.

"That is a fair point Albus" McGonagall agreed.

"Lily" she looked at him.

"I will be happy to expel him as long as you can assure me that you and your friends will be safe" said Dumbledore, Lily thought. She knew Dumbledore wanted to protect his students but also wanted Andy to be punished but would her friends be safe if he was expelled? Wouldn't Sean and Jamie get revenge if he was expelled? It had to be safer for them all if he stayed. Lily looked up and the three watching her.

"He'll stay under four conditions" she said Dumbledore nodded.

"One he doesn't speak to me or come anywhere near me ever again, two he's demoted from Prefect, three he's in detention every night with Filch for the rest of the year and four he's not allowed to attend, the Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day, Easter and End of Year balls" said Lily ticking each thing off on her fingers, Dumbledore chuckled.

"In other words you would like his remaining months at Hogwarts to be miserable?" he asked.

"Yep" she replied.

"Very well Miss Evans you have a deal" he smiled and stood to leave McGonagall followed suit. "I will send a healer in to check you over, goodnight" he pulled her curtain back and waited for McGonagall.

"Goodnight Lily" said McGonagall hugging her gently so not to hurt her.

"Goodnight" she said, "Oh sir!" Dumbledore turned.

"When you ask the Healer to come in tell them they better turn up with food or James will curse them" she said making him chuckle.

"Of course" and they left. James turned to her.

"I'm so…" Lily smiled.

"It wasn't your fault James don't beat yourself up about it" she told him.

"But…"

"Oh shut up come here and kiss me you idiot!" she demanded. He grinned and did as he was told but they were interrupted.

"Huh hmm!" James jumped back making the Healer smile, "Sorry but I was told you're awake and were demanding food" she said.

"Yup, I'm starving" Lily replied.

"Good what's your favourite food?"

"Lamb chop dinner" Lily told her she waved her wand and it appeared.

"What about drink?" she asked, "Oh well it's a muggle drink…"

"Yeah and what is it?" the Healer cut in smiling.

"Coke" said Lily, she waved her wand again and a bottle of coke appeared with a glass.

"What would you like?" she asked James.

"Err…dunno…any chance of a beef in oyster sauce with egg fried rice?" asked James, the Healer waved her wand and it appeared.

"To drink?"

"Same as Lil" another glass appeared.

"Erm, I have a problem I can't move" said Lily, the Healer smiled and waved her wand and her bandages vanished.

"I'll check you over before you eat" she said, "Can you wait out side?" she asked James and he left. After a moment he was allowed back in.

"Lily…"

"Oh Sarah just showed me this great spell it makes you clean like you've just had a shower" said Lily excitedly.

"Sounds great what is it? I need one" asked James.

Sarah pointed her wand at him and muttered "pluvial" James instantly felt like he'd just got out of the shower and put clean clothes on.

"Brilliant, thanks!"

"Your welcome, enjoy your meals and after you've eaten shout me and I'll get the head Healer and see if you can go back to school" said Sarah and she left them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Lily and James walked into the great hall together and the room went silent, Sean nudged Andy who looked up. As they reached the Hufflepuff table he stood up there was a gasp from some of the hall Lily and James stopped, a few teachers stood and so did Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Rose and Pearl as Andy walked towards them.

"Lily I…" he said when he reached them.

"You what Andy?" Lily asked, she didn't need to raise her voice the whole hall was quiet and listening.

"I…I…I'm sorry I…"

"Sorry for what Andy? Kicking the shit out of me or threatening my friends?" she demanded, the silence in the hall was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Lily please can we talk about this out side?"

"No we can't Andy, leave me alone or get out of Hogwarts those were the conditions now stick to them" she told him and started to walk off. He grabbed her arm.

"Lily…" SMACK! Lily's hand connected with Andy's cheek with such force that the sound echoed around the hall and some of the students stared clapping and cheering.

"Leave me alone Andrew we are finished!" Lily said loudly over the applause and she and James joined their friends at the Gryffindor table. Everyone hugged Lily, and congratulated her, Pearl was last.

"Well done Lily" she hugged her, "I believe this belongs to you" she said taking off the head girl badge and giving it to Lily, Lily smiled at her.

"Thanks, sorry you only got a day as head girl"

"Nah I didn't like it" said Pearl, but secretly she was sad to be giving it up. Lily looked at James as Remus handed him his head boy badge back, they sat down and started eating breakfast, and the group knew that from this day forth everything was going to be ok. Or was it?

**A/N: Hope you like? This isn't the last chapter still got a fair bit to go.**


	21. Together, Halloween Ball, Taken

**Chapter 21 – Together, Halloween Hall, Taken**

Lily and James were cuddled up on the sofa in their common room planning the Halloween Ball for the end of the next week.

"We could have a medieval theme" James suggested.

"Yeah that's good but people would need for than two weeks notice for something like that" said Lily, "And it's not Halloweeny enough" she added, James looked at her raising his eyebrows.

"Halloweeny?" she giggled.

"Oh I know how about we do it like the muggles!" she exclaimed, James laughed and she hit him on the arm. "I meant dressing up like the muggles do on Halloween; as in witches, wizards, mummies, werewolves etc." Lily told him.

"Who said I thought otherwise?" asked James causing Lily to glare at him, "You have such a filthy mind Miss Evans its disgraceful. Especially for someone as innocent as you"

"Who said I was being dirty?" she asked innocently.

"Oh well I thought that you thought that I was insinuating something…"

"Honestly! You say I'm dirty!" James blushed and Lily laughed at him.

"Meany" he pushed her off his knee and sat there sulking, but Lily only laughed harder, "Right!" James growled at her and jumped on her, pinned her arms and began tickling her, Lily screamed.

"Get off! James! Stop!" but he refused, she wriggled and managed to get her foot above what she thought was his leg and kicked him, hard.

"Ooff!" he gasped and collapsed falling off the sofa clutching his balls. "Fucking hell Lily!" he choked out.

"Well you tickled me"

"Doesn't mean you can boot me in the balls!" he said hoarsely.

"I was aiming for your leg" she told him.

"Well you got it!"

"Not that leg James, your actual leg" she laughed and slid off the sofa to lie next to him. He looked up at her tears in his eyes. Now she did feel guilty.

"Awww James I'm sorry!" she said kissing him and hugging him, he hugged her back.

"It's ok I supposed I deserved it, but I'll have to forego having kids".

"Well that's no good! I want kids!" he stared at her, she kissed him again got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower leaving him laid on the floor thinking about what she had just said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James was stood in the common room waiting for Lily to finish getting ready, it was quarter to seven and they had to be down in the hall by quarter passed to make sure everything was set up for the star of the ball at seven thirty. James had organised the band and Lily had sorted out everything else which didn't bother James because she'd done a wonderful job. James checked his watch it was seven o'clock they had to go, he walked over to Lily's door and knocked.

"You ready Lils? It's seven" he called.

"Two minutes!" she called back.

Five minutes later Lily emerged from her room, James turned around and his jaw dropped, Lily was wearing the green dress he had bought her for her birthday, she had glittery silver heels on, silver jewellery James had bought her in Hogsmeade over the week end, she had fairy wings on her back that were green with silver edges, her make up was simple, grey eye shadow, black mascara and clear lip gloss, her hair was up in lose ringlets that tumbled down to just past her shoulders and had glitter in it.

"You look beautiful" James said once he'd regained control of his mouth again.

"Thank you, you look amazing where'd you get the idea?" she asked him.

"Oh well I borrowed your Lord of the Rings" he said.

"Ah so that's where it went"

"Sorry should have asked"

"Nah its ok, you make a very sexy Aragorn" she told him and he grinned.

"I did try and get my hair to go down but it refused" Lily laughed and pulled her wand out of her tiny sequined bag and pointed it at him.

"Turn around" she told him, he did looking at himself in the mirror above the mantle, she waved her wand and spoke a few well chosen incantations and suddenly James had long black hair down to his shoulders.

"Cool! It's longer than Sirius'" he said impressed.

"Turn round, let me see" he turned to face her and she collapsed with laughter.

"What?"

"You…you…" she couldn't speak for laughing, "It doesn't suit you James" she finally told him once she'd stopped laughing at him.

"Really? I think it does" he said turning round to look at himself.

"You look better with your messy hair" she told him and turned his hair back and he had to agree she was right. He checked his watch, ten past seven.

"Shit we better move it's ten past" they raced down to the great hall to check everything over.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The hall was full of students and teachers chatting, eating and drinking, Lily was with Pearl, Alice and Rose, they had no idea where the boys had gotten to but it didn't matter just meant they could talk about them.

"So Lily have you and James…err…you know?" asked Alice.

"No and I don't intend too…yet" she added with a cheeky smile.

"Lily Evans!" gasped Rose but then laughed, "Hurry up woman you don't know what you're missing!"

"What's that mean you had sex with James?" Lily asked her.

"No I'm just saying sex is great fun" Lily rolled her eyes.

"If you say so" she said, just then Sirius appeared.

"Rose! Come on its time!" he called.

"Ok come on!" she said Lily followed them but when they reached the front of the crowd Rose Pearl and Alice stopped and so did Lily.

"We stay here Lily" Lily looked at her confused, "Trust me" said Rose.

Lily stood dreading what was coming but then James walked forward and took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gents, Students, Teachers and Ghosts welcome! Happy Halloween! Well before I let Sirius take the mic I would like to donate this first song to a very special woman in this room who means everything to me. Lily I love you and this songs for you" Lily's jaw dropped, she was gonna kill James Potter! Remus picked up the base, Peter sat at the drums, Sirius picked up the electric guitar, Lily then realised what was coming. She saw Frank making his way over to them.

"I wish I had a camera your face is a picture" he laughed at her when she reached her.

"James is so dead"

"Why he's being romantic!"

"Yeah but…but…it's embarrassing!" Lily protested.

"Oh stop whinging!" Frank told her as their friends started to play it took Lily three seconds to recognise the song; 'Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith.

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE THIS SONG!" she shrieked, her friends grinned, Frank grabbed Alice then James began to sing and Lily couldn't believe how wonderful his voice was. She looked at Rose who was grinning and she understood they'd planned this for weeks.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
_

James jumped off the stage and walked toward Lily, she felt herself going red.

_  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

He took Lily's hand and twirled her round he then walked back and jumped back on the stage putting the mic back into its stand.

_  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
_

Lily started singing along without even realising it and so did Rose.

_  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

James was grinning, looking straight at her.

_  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time _

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing 

James jumped off the stage walked up to Lily pulled her to him and kissed her they slowly danced at the song came to an end.

"You soppy…" Lily couldn't think what to call him, she couldn't insult him no-one had ever been so romantic towards her, "I love you James"

"I love you to" Sirius then took the mic.

"Awww romance makes sick!" everyone laughed. "This next song is one of my personal favourites, but I'll need a little help, Rose, Gavin" Rose and a seventh year Hufflepuff walked forwards, Sirius gave Gavin the guitar and Rose got another mic. And they stared to play Lily recognised the song immediately; 'I Will Do Anything For Love' she and James danced while Sirius' and Rose's voices echoed around the hall. After that song they played 'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' and Rose and Sirius really acted it up.

_Sirius__:  
I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night _

And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And were glowing like the metal on the edge of a  
Knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
Though its cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light

Rose:  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed  
Ain't no doubt about it  
Baby got to go and shout it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed

Sirius:  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed  
Baby don'tya hear my heart  
You got it drowning out the radio  
I've been waiting so long  
For you to come along and have some fun  
And I gotta let ya know  
No you're never gonna regret it  
So open up your eyes I got a big surprise  
It'll feel all right  
Well I wanna make your motor run  
And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And were glowing like the metal on the edge of a  
Knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  
C'mon! Hold on tight!  


_Both: _(close together on stage)_  
Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
oh its cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
Paradise by the dashboard light  
_

_Rose: _(walking forward)_  
You got to do what you can  
And let mother nature do the rest  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely --  
_

_Sirius: _(Going up next to her) _  
Were gonna go all the way tonight  
Were gonna go all the way tonight's the night _

Were gonna go all the way tonight  
Were gonna go all the way tonight's the night

Were gonna go all the way tonight  
Were gonna go all the way tonight's the night

Were gonna go all the way tonight  
Were gonna go all the way tonight's the night 

They jumped over stage and started dancing quite sexually. Lily and James and Frank and Alice were also dancing very close, Pearl was on the sidelines dancing with Jade.

Remus:  
Ok here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going  
Here, two down, nobody on, no score, bottom of the ninth, threes the wind-up,  
And there it is, a line shot up the middle, look at him go. This boy can really  
fly! he's rounding first and really turning it on now, has not letting up at  
All, has gonna try for second; the ball is bobbled out in center, and here  
Comes the throw, and what a throw! He's gonna slide in head first, here he  
Comes, he's out! No, wait, safe - safe at second base, this kid really makes  
Things happen out there. Batter steps up to the plate here's the pitch - he's  
going, and what a jump he's got, he's trying for third, here's the throw, it's  
in the dirt - safe at third! Holy cow, stolen base! He's taking a pretty big  
Lead out there, almost daring him to try and pick him off. The pitcher glances  
Over, winds up, and it bunted, bunted down the third base line, the suicide  
Squeeze is on! Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close, here's the  
Throw, here's the play at the plate, holy cow, I think he's gonna make it!  


_Rose: _(Pushing Sirius away) _  
Stop right there!  
I gotta know right now!  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your  
Wife?  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your  
Wife?  
I gotta know right now  
before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever? _(Goes back to the stage Sirius follows her)

Sirius:  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
'Ill give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
I'll give you an answer in the morning

Rose:  
I gotta know right now!  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away and will you make me your  
Wife?  
I gotta know right now! 

_Before we go any further  
do you love __me?  
Will you love me forever?  
What's it gonna be boy?  
Come on  
I can wait all night_ (Going up to Sirius who looking scared) _  
what's it gonna be boy yes or no?  
What's it gonna be boy yes or no? _

Sirius:  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning

Rose:  
I gotta know right now!!! (Stamping her foot)_  
Do you love me? _

Sirius:  
Let me sleep on it!!

Rose:  
Will you love me forever?

Sirius:  
Baby baby let me sleep on it

Rose:  
Do you need me?  
Will you never leave me?

Sirius:  
Let me sleep on it

Rose:  
Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?

Sirius:  
Let me sleep on it I'll give you an answer in the morning!! Morning!!!!  
I'll tell you in the morning!!!!!

Rose:  
Will you take me away; will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now  
before we go any further  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?

Sirius:  
Let me sleep on it

Rose:  
Will you love me forever?

Sirius:  
Let me sleep on it

Rose:  
Will you love me forever? 

_Till the end of time _

Sirius:  
I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
I started swearing to my God and on my mothers  
Grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore that I would love you to the end of time!  


_Both:  
So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
Ill never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
Its all that I can do  
Praying for the end of time, so I can end my time  
With you!!!_

They turned from each other to look out over the audience when BOOM! The doors of the great hall where blasted apart, students screamed and everyone heard the high pitched cackled of Lord Voldemort. The music stopped and everyone turned, as the dust from the doors settled the students and teachers in the great hall found themselves face to face with Voldemort and an army of Death Eaters.

"Tom walk away now and none of your followers need die" Dumbledore said. Voldemort laughed.

"Hogwarts is mine Dumbledore! Give it up and I will spare all your lives" before Dumbledore could answer several students shouted out.

"Never!"

"You want Hogwarts you'll have to come through us!" Dumbledore smiled.

"You're choice Tom" Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Rose, Pearl, Alice and Frank pushed their way to the front; Voldemort saw Lily and smiled evilly.

"Ah the mudblood who got away" Lily raised her wand and Voldemort cackled.

"I've waited two months for revenge and I'm going to get it" Lily snarled at him. Dumbledore stepped in front of her.

"You will not harm my students Tom" he said forcefully and Voldemort laughed.

"Professor we can take them" James whispered.

"No!"

"There are fifth years in here" whispered Remus.

"Shit! Pass it round that the fifth years have to get out" James hissed.

"You know they won't" Remus hissed back.

"Fuck it then it's a fight! Stunned the bastards on the word now pass it on" James whispered and they did, soon the students were buzzing with whispers.

Voldemort laughed, "Hogwarts students were always brave"

"Indeed they will stand up to evil, you know that Tom" Dumbledore replied and he looked at James who got the message.

"NOW!" Lily jumped round Dumbledore as the front three rows of student's screamed curses but they were all block and Voldemort laughed. And the first battle for Hogwarts began.

Lily stunned the first two Death Eaters that came for her, the next she bound with ropes, she hexed and jinxed each one she could trying to get to Voldemort to avenge her parents. But she found herself being forced away from him by on coming Death Eaters, she backed up sending curses blocking others, she back into someone and whirled round, it was James, they smiled at each other.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" he shouted pointing over her shoulder.

"PROTEGO!" she yelled blocking a curse shot at James. Together they battled, disarming, stunning, blocking.

"JAMES! HELP ME GET TO VOLDEMORT!" she yelled.

"ARE YOU MAD?" he yelled back.

"I WANT REVENGE! HELP ME GET IT!"

"LILY HE'LL KILL YOU!"

"I DON'T CARE I HAVE TO GET HIM BACK FOR MY PARENTS! PLEASE!" Lily turned to James, "Please!" he nodded and together they forced their way to Voldemort.

"Don't get killed!" he said to her as they reached Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"OI SNAKE FACE!" Lily yelled at Voldemort he spun on his heel to face her and James, "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU RUINED MY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! A DUEL TO THE DEATH!" she shouted at him.

"NO!" Dumbledore shouted at her.

"STUPEFY!" James yelled stunning the Death Eater behind Dumbledore. He turned and began dueling with three Death Eaters at once.

"I accept your challenge" Voldemort told her, they bowed Lily never taking her eyes off him.

"Do not interfere" she told James and he nodded and turned to take on another Death Eater. Lily pointed her wand at Voldemort he did the same.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"CRUCIO!" Lily and Voldemort's curses bounced over each other and flew over the heads of the battling students and Death Eaters.

"Bored already?" Voldemort hissed.

"No I just want to put you through hell and be sure you can't defend yourself" Lily spat, Voldemort smirked.

"Evil little witch aren't you? You'd make a good Death Eater"

"Crucio!" Voldemort stiffened as the pain coursed through his body, "Insult me again and I'll kill you" Lily snarled. And so they dueled, Lily knew she probably would die but she didn't care she had to avenge her parents, her friends shouted to her, Dumbledore made his way towards them and so did James when they realised Lily couldn't win.

"Crucio" Lily moved to block too slowly and screamed as pain racked her body, she fell to her knees but jumped back up.

"That the best you've got?" she laughed at him even though she was shaking from the pain, "Brechaossos!" Voldemort's left arm snapped and he screamed, the Death Eater's froze.

"MASTER!" one yelled.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" he shouted.

"Hurts don't it?" Lily smirked.

"Clever" he waved his waved and fixed his arm but Lily broke it again; she was hit from behind by the Cruciatus curse and screamed. Voldemort laughed, "Crucio" Lily shrieked in pain as the second curse racked her body.

"LILY!" she heard her friends shout, the pain stopped and she jumped to her feet.

"Let's finished this" she spat.

The pointed their wands at each other and at the same time yelled "AVARDA KEDEVRA!" the two spells bounced off each other and hit two on looking students.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lily and her friends screamed as Pearl and Jade fell to the floor dead.

"AVARDA KEDEVRA!" Lily screamed pointing her wand at Voldemort but he blocked it laughing once again, she was about to cast the curse again when James disappeared from her side, she turned to see where he'd gone and was hit by the Cruciatus curse again as she collapsed in agony Voldemort and his Death Eater made a run for it.

"LILY!" Sirius and James shouted, Sirius looked to the doors to see his friend being dragged from the Great Hall, he pull Lily to her feet.

"Come on they've got James!" Lily gasped.

"JAMES!" she screamed and took off after her closely followed by Sirius, Remus, Rose, Alice, Frank, and Dumbledore.

Lily burst through the front doors of the castle the Death Eater's weren't far ahead but it was gonna be hard to catch up, Lily kicked off her heel and tore after them, sending curses and shouting for James.

James struggled against his captor, he turned and punched him in the face to try and get him to let go but he held on tight. His mask fell to the floor, James gasped.

"You bastard Armstrong!"

"Shut it Potter! Stupefy!" he threw James over his shoulder.

The Death Eaters were at the gates Lily wasn't far behind them.

"JAMES! STUPEFY!" she reached the iron gates as Voldemort, his Death Eaters and James vanished.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JAMES! JAMES!" Lily screamed, Sirius caught up to her and put his arms around her.

"NO! THEY'VE TAKEN HIM! THEY'VE TAKEN HIM!" she screamed trying to pull away.

"I know Lily! I know! We'll find him I promise" Lily stopped struggling and collapsed in Sirius' arms in tears.

**A/N: I'M SORR I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! Hope you like I didn't want to kill them but it'll add to Lily's want for revenge! Review and I'll put up 22.**


	22. Distraught, Tortured

**Chapter 22 – Distraught, Tortured**

James had been missing for an entire week, Pearl and Jade had been buried in the cemeteries of their home towns. Remus and Lily were so depressed, they were hardly sleeping and when they did they relieved the deaths of their friends but Lily also relived James being taken. Sirius, Frank, Alice and Rose were suffering too but not to the extent of their friends Lily seemed to be walking round in a daze, she wasn't taking her usual notes in class she barely ate and every night when she thought Alice and Rose were asleep she cried. Remus was the same, not taking notes, crying himself to sleep when he thought the others were asleep but he at least ate even if he had to force himself. Dumbledore hadn't been seen since the night James had been taken McGonagall had told them he was working with the Order to find James they had offered to help but she refused. She had tried to appoint Remus as temporary head boy but he had refused, telling her that it was James' job and couldn't be done by anyone else so Lily was the only head she did her patrols alone not really caring if she caught students wandering that halls but if she caught couples she would explode taking twenty to fifty points from houses. Sirius and the others did their best to cheer up their friends and take their minds off the ones they'd lost.

It was Friday the 6th November the seventh year Gryffindors were sat in front of the fire in the common room, Lily was just staring into the fire Remus was trying to do a potions essay that was late but Slughorn had told him to hand it in when he'd been able to do it the others were playing exploding snap when McGonagall came in.

Lily was on her feet in seconds, "Have you found him?" McGonagall shock her head sadly and Lily sat back down looking into the fire.

"I've come to in form you that we know who the Death Eater is who took him" Lily's head shot up. "Lily this is gonna be hard for you to heard but the Death Eater who took James was Andrew" McGonagall said sadly.

"WHAT?" Lily and Sirius were on their feet.

"Where is he?" Sirius demanded.

"We don't know" McGonagall told him.

"Not James! Andrew! I'm gonna kill him!" Sirius growled.

"We don't know. We went to Ravenclaw to question him to find that he and his friends have packed their things and gone. I'm terribly sorry, the Order is looking every where they can think of for James and Andrew but have so far turned up nothing. I'm sorry. I will let you know as soon as we find any of them" she said. "Goodnight" she turned to go.

"Professor?"

"Yes Lily?"

"When you find Andrew or Sean or Jamie I want to be the one to question them" Lily told her.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that" said McGonagall. "It's too dangerous"

"I DON'T CARE! THEY TOOK JAMES AND I WANT TO DRAG IT OUT OF THEM!" she shouted.

"I will let Dumbledore know of you're demand Lily and let you know what he says" McGonagall told her and she left. As soon as the portrait was closed Lily exploded.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed flipping a table over, "I'M GONNA RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB! IF JAMES DIES I SWEAR ON MY PARENTS GRAVES I'LL FIND ANDREW AND MAKE HIM WISH HE'D NEVER BEEN BORN!" she shrieked, taking her anger out on anything laying around, picking it up and flinging it across the room.

Sirius desperately tried to calm her down but she ignored what he was saying and threw his arms off her. In the end he grabbed her arms and shouted in her face.

"LILY!" Lily froze looking at him, "Calm down! It's ok, we all feel the same, we were all friends with James long before you, god if I knew where that bastard was I'd go get him and bring him back, James is my best friend remember!"

"He's my boyfriend!" Lily choked out tears welling in her eyes.

"I know Lily I know!" he said soothingly as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Come 'ere" he pulled her to him and held her tight.

"Oh Sirius! What if he's dead? What if they never find him?" she cried into his shoulder.

"Don't say that! He'll survive! They'll find him and bring him back I promise you" he told her praying that James wasn't already dead.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James opened his eyes, he was laid on a cold hard floor, he sat bolt up right, "LILY?" there was no answer, he looked around at the stoned walls, he looked up at the wooden ceiling and realised he was in a cellar, but where? He heard foot steps and the door to his right opened and in came his least favourite person.

"You piece of shit!" he growled jumping to his feet and going for Andy but Andy flicked his wand and James flew backwards into the wall.

"Ain't so tough now eh Potter?" he smirked.

"What do you want with me?" James snarled.

"Just some information oh and your girlfriend" said Andy like it was nothing.

"I'll tell you jack shit Armstrong! And Lily will never touch you again!" James spat at him.

"Well we'll see about that. Crucio" pain racked James body but he refused to call out he wouldn't give Andy that satisfaction.

"Where is the head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix?" Andy demanded.

"Fuck you!" James growled.

"Crucio! Where?!"

"You'll have to kill me 'cause I'm tell you jack shit!" James sneered.

"You will tell me everything! Crucio!"

"GO TO HELL ANDY!" James shouted through the pain, the door opened again and the pain stopped.

"Master" Andrew bowed and moved away from James. "Master he will be a difficult one to break" Andy told Voldemort.

"Of course he will be he's a Potter and a Gryffindor" said Voldemort. "Crucio" this time James screamed, Voldemort's curse was more powerful than Andy's.

"Where is the Headquarters of the Order?" Voldemort hissed.

"Fuck you" James gasped.

"Very well Crucio" James screamed and screamed as they tortured him but he'd never reveal the location it was his home, the Potter mansion had stood for nearly three hundred years and he wasn't going to be the one responsible for it being destroyed.

**A/N: Sorry its short but i don't have the heart to put them through hell. Review!**


	23. Order of the Phoenix, Searching, Gone

**Chapter 23 – Order Of The Phoenix, Searching, Gone**

Dumbledore arrived at the Potter mansion at eleven o'clock that night, he walked up to the front door and rang the bell a moment later Elizabeth Potter answered the door.

"Albus?! What are you doing here?!"

"Not here may I come in?"

"Yes of course!" she stepped aside to let him in.

"Where is everyone?"

"Just gone to bed, shall I wake them?"

"Yes call a meeting now something terrible has happened" Dumbledore told her.

"Oh my what?"

"Get everyone into the ballroom" he told her and walked through the house to the ballroom, five minutes later he was joined by the other Order member's who were dressed in their night wear.

"Albus what has happened?" asked Harold Potter when everyone was seated.

"There was an attack on Hogwarts tonight" everyone gasped. "Several students have been killed and one was taken" Dumbledore informed the shocked group.

"Who?" Liz whispered.

"Taken or killed?" asked Dumbledore to be sure.

"Both" she said.

"Those killed were Jade Entwhistle, Rose Wood, Emma Trapski, Jonathon Downs, Lance Voidman and several others the student who was taken is…is…" Dumbledore looked at Liz and Harold Potter, "James was taken by a Death Eater…" Liz and Harold gasped.

"Noooooo! James!" Liz wailed bursting into tears and hugging her husband.

"Where?" he said simply.

"We don't know but we have to find him he knows the location of the Order and they will try for it" said Dumbledore.

"Well what are we waiting for?" demanded another wizard.

"We have to coordinate this search carefully Bernard" said Dumbledore, "But we will find James Potter the lives of this organisation depend on it" everyone nodded and so the search was put into action. The Potter's were told to stay put in case James escaped and came there, Dumbledore was going to the very north, other members were sent to search mountains, towns, cities but they couldn't find him but they did discover the identify of the boy who took him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office wondering how the search for James was going when her fire burst into green life she stood pointing her wand at it but lowered it as soon as Dumbledore stepped out of it.

"We know who took him" he said simply. "We need to get Filis and go to Ravenclaw" she nodded and together they walked to Flitwick's office. They nodded on the door and he answered a few minutes later.

"Dumbledore! You've found him?"

"No but we need to get the student whop took him before he disappears" said Dumbledore.

"Who?"

"Andrew Armstrong" McGonagall gasped.

"The little…let's go" together they set off to Ravenclaw only to find that Andrew and his friends had disappeared and no-one had seen them leave.


	24. Crying, Comforted, Confession

**Chapter 24 – Crying, Comforted, Confession**

James had been missing for three weeks and Lily had accepted that he was dead even though right now she was laid on his bed holding his pillow crying her eyes out. The door creaked open Lily sat up.

"James?"

"No Sirius" Lily lay back down on the bed, "How you doing?" he asked coming and lying opposite her.

"He's never coming back is he?" she whispered not looking at Sirius.

"Give them more time Lily, they'll find him I know they will" he told her.

"Oh Sirius! I can't cope with this I miss him so much!" she sobbed.

"I know Lil I know I miss him too" said Sirius cuddling up to her to try and comfort her.

"I had just realised how much I loved him, I thought he was the one" she paused, "The week before Halloween we were cuddled up on the sofa planning the party he started tickling him, I kicked him but missed his leg, really hurt him, he said he'd have to forego having children I told him that was no good because I wanted children" Lily told him. Sirius didn't know what to say he couldn't believe it, Lily Evans had just admitted that she wanted to spend her whole life with James Potter the guy she'd hated for the last six years!

"But now it's gone! Because some bastard had to take him away! Now I'll never be happy!" she sobbed.

"Lily stop it! You have to be strong! James needs you to be strong!" Sirius told her hugging her tight, "Be strong for him, hold on he'll come back and you can get married have those kids you want and live happily ever after as long as I get to be godfather to your first born" Lily smiled and nodded.

"Ok for James" Sirius smiled and her.

"Good now come on Hogsmeade" and he dragged her out of the dorm and down to the village.


	25. Escape, Home, A Surprise For Lily

**Chapter 25 – Escape, Home, A Surprise For Lily, Punished**

James had been in this cellar for nearly a month, he was dirty and very skinny but he clung on, he had to see Lily again tell her he loved her, he had to see Sirius again pull a prank with him, see Remus again to comfort him over the loss of Pearl, so he hatched a plan to escape the next time Andy or Sean or someone came to question him he'd act.

So he sat waiting, it was three days since he made his plan did he hear their foot steps and he waited next to the door ready to spring as soon as it was open. He heard their voices it was Andy and Sean he smirked, this would be as easy as Quidditch. The door opened Andy stepped through passed he and so did Sean, James sprang out of the room slamming the door shut and locking it and he ran looking in every room he passed finally finding one with a fireplace and floo power he grabbed some threw it in the fire and stepped in and shouted.

"The Potter Mansion!" the last thing he saw was Andy and Sean racing into the room before he was surrounded by green flames them fell out of the fire place in the living room of the Potter Mansion.

"James!" Liz screamed rushing to her son and hugging him.

"Mum" he muttered collapsing on her.

"HAROLD!" she shrieked, Harold ran into the room and picked his unconscious son up.

"Hogwarts" he said and Liz nodded throwing floo power into the fire, Harold stepped in saying, "Hogwarts" and Liz followed him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily was sat in the heads dorm catching up on her charms homework when Sirius came flying into the room.

"Lily! Come with me now!" he said grabbing her arm.

"Sirius, what? Why? I need to finish this I promised Flitwick…"

"Fuck that this is more important" he said pulling her arm.

"Ok" she said and ran out of the room after him, "Sirius where are we going?" she asked running flat out to keep up with him.

"You'll see. Oh my god I can't believe it! Lily it's wonderful!" they torn down stairs, along corridors through tapestries and finally stopped outside the hospital wing.

"Sirius…why…are…we…here? She panted.

"In" he panted opening the door, Lily walked in still trying to catch her breathe, Sirius followed her. Lily walked around the door and stopped dead, her hands flew to mouth, her eyes filled with tears she couldn't move. Everyone turned to look at them, he pushed the covers down and got off the bed and slowly walked towards her. She stood there watching him, crying and shaking her head.

"Lily" he croaked reaching out for her.

"J…J…James" she whispered unable to believe it and then it hit her like a ton of bricks, "JAMES!!" she screamed and ran into his out stretched arms throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into her shoulder, he held her tight, tears rolling down his cheeks as he buried his face in her hair.

"Oh James…I…I…I thought…you…were…were…d-d-d-dead" she sobbed.

"Shhh it's ok, I'm ok" he whispered, "You kept me going Lils I had to get back to you and that kept me alive" he told her.

"Oh James!" he pulled away from her and wiped her tears away, he left his hands on her face, just staring into her eyes, those emerald eyes he loved so much.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I-I-I love you too" she whispered and he kissed her. He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before; as if his life depended on it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile back in the Riddle House, Voldemort was punishing Andy and Sean for letting James escape. Their screams filled the house as they begged for mercy apologising again and again promising they'd do better next time.


	26. Hospital Wing, Meet The Parents

**Chapter 26 – Hospital Wing, Meet The Parents, What He Missed, What She Said**

Lily and James stood there in each others arms for several minutes until Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"James I do not think Poppy would appreciate you being out of bed after what you have gone through" James nodded and turned back towards the bed, Lily went with him not wanting to let him go. Lily now noticed that there were several other people in the room including Professor McGonagall, two people she assumed were James' parents and several others she didn't recognise.

"Lily this is my mum Elizabeth Potter and my dad Harold Potter" James told her, "Mum dad this is Lily"

"_The_ Lily? The young lady you have been talking about for the last six years?" James went red and Sirius laughed.

"Yep that's her Liz"

"Well my dear it is a pleasure to finally meet the young lady who my son has obsessed over for the last six years" said Liz hugging Lily.

"Muuuuum!" James groaned going bright red.

"Now Liz don't humiliate him" chuckled Harold before turning to Lily, "It is a pleasure to meet you" he shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Lily smiled shaking his hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?" they all jumped and turned to look at Madam Pomphrey, "If you're not back in that bed in two minutes you'll spend two weeks in here instead of one!" James got back into bed a quickly as he could; "Now I'm sorry to say but he needs rest he's been through too much for a seventeen year old boy to handle!" James gawped at her.

"I'm not a boy!" he protested.

"Well you act like it" Lily laughed, "She has a point though, I don't even want to think about what they did to you" she said weakly hugging him.

"Well I never want to repeat the experience" James told her.

"May I suggest we leave James alone to rest and come back at dinner time?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes good idea, we'll come back Jamiekins" said Liz making Lily and Sirius roar with laughter.

"Jamiekins?" Lily giggled. James went red.

"Mum you're unbelievable!" he sulked. She hugged him and kissed him, Harold hugged James before walking away.

"See you in a few Jamiekins" said Sirius from a safe distance.

"Padfoot! I'm going to hurt you!" James threatened and Sirius left.

"I'm staying" said Lily, looking at Dumbledore, McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey.

"Very well Miss Evans you may stay" said Dumbledore Lily smiled.

"Thank you"

"But…but…headmaster the boy needs rest!" spluttered madam Pomphrey.

"Yes and I know Lily will make sure he gets it" Dumbledore told her, "I will see you both in a few hours, make sure he sleeps Lily"

"Yes sir" and they left, Madam Pomphrey stalked off to her office leaving Lily and James alone.

"So what have I missed?" he asked her.

"Not a lot actually, there's a fair bit of school work but it won't take long I'll help you with it, Remus hasn't been himself since Pearl…." She broke off unable to say it, tears building in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Lily" he told her.

"But if I hadn't challenged him I'd have never cast that horrible spell and killed her" she said tears sliding down her streaks, Lily you didn't know that would happen, I'm sure Pearl doesn't hate you and neither will Jade if anyone's to blame for it it's Voldemort he killed your parents he torn your family apart. Don't blame your self for the doings of that bastard, he pushed you to it" he told her.

"But what if he was right that I'd make a good Death Eater?" she asked him, James just gawped at her.

"For the cleverest witch in our year you can say and believe the stupidest things!" he told her, "Lily the day you make a good Death Eater will be the death hell freezes over, which will never happen. Just because you can and will cast an unforgivable curse doesn't make you one of them! They pushed you to it you are not evil they are" James told her forcefully, hugging her as she cried.

"How have you faired this last month?" he asked her changing the subject.

"Ok I suppose"

"Well you probably did better than me" James said.

"No I fell behind with work, I stopped taking notes, I hardly slept never mind ate all I've done is cry!" she told him, "At first I couldn't even sleep in the heads dorm and when I finally moved back in last week all I did was lie on your bed hugging your pillow balling my eyes out. Not even Sirius could cheer me up until a few days ago when he came up to check on me. I just cried telling him how much I love you and was so scared I'd never see you again, he hugged me and told me to be strong before dragging me down to Hogsmeade" Lily told him.

"You know damn well that's not all you said" said Sirius appearing from under the invisibility cloak making them both jump, "Go on tell him what you told me" he said to her and Lily blushed.

"Am I going to like this?" asked James tentatively.

"Like? Prongs you'll think Christmas has come early!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Sirius shut up and sod off" said Lily her face now redder than her hair.

"No! Tell him Lils!"

"Tell me what?"

"Fine I'll tell him, the other day when I went up to see how she was doing I found her crying her eyes out holding your pillow and she told me that she had just realised that you meant everything to her and that you are the one she wants to…"

"SIRIUS SHUT UP!" Lily yelled at him almost purple.

"Well you tell him then!"

"Lily?"

"I'll tell you later, when the times right" said Lily.

"I want to know now! You want to what?" Lily looked away.

"Hang on this hasn't got anything to do with sex has it?" Sirius laughed.

"You'd be so lucky mate! No she said you're the one she wants to spend her life with" James' jaw dropped.

"SIRIUS BLACK IF YOU DON'T DISAPPEAR RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" Lily yelled at him and Sirius ran for it. She turned to look at James who was still gawping at her.

"James I was going to tell you that when the time was right" Lily said.

"Yeah Sirius can be a tosser when it comes to love" said James starting to smile, "Come here" he said reaching for her, she walked forward and sat on the bed before lying on him.

"Lily you know I feel the same and that I'd love to spend my whole life with you but let's just see how things go ok?"

"Yeah that's why I wasn't going to say anything yet I wanted to wait and be sure we'd last" she agreed. They lay like that until they fell asleep and that's how Liz, Harold, Sirius, Remus, Rose, Alice, Frank, Peter, Dumbledore and McGonagall found them later.

"Should we wake them?" asked Rose.

"No we should leave them" said Remus.

Lily could hear and rolled over open her eyes, instantly she felt the bed disappear from beneath her.

"Whoa! Watch it Lil!" said Remus catching her just before she hit the floor, hearing Remus shout woke James up, he sat up and looked around and saw Remus helping Lily up.

"What happened?"

"I fell off" she said sheepishly and he laughed.

"Silly" Lily blushed.

"How you feeling James?" Frank asked him.

"Bit better starving like anyone got any food on them?"

"He's going to be fine" laughed Harold.

"I'll go get some" said Sirius.

"I'll go with you 'cause knowing you you'll be forever stuffing your face" said Remus before turning back to James, "Good to see you back mate"

"Good to be back" James grinned. Ten minutes later they reappeared with a trolley full of food.

"How much do you need for one person?" asked Liz.

"It's not all for him!" said Sirius and Lily rolled her eyes and so they all sat eating and talking, Dumbledore left after speaking to James about what had happened to him. Lily had had to leave the room at this point as it upset her too much. Near eleven o'clock Liz and Harold hugged their son and left for the Potter mansion and Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Rose, Alice and Frank were shooed out by Madam Pomphrey.

"I'll be back in the morning" Lily said kissing James, "Good night"

"Good night" she kissed him again and walked out pausing at the door to look back at him smiling, she closed the door and walked back to Gryffindor tower with her friends.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't very good but please review.**


	27. All Better, Party, First Time

**Chapter 27 – All Better, Party, First Time**

James was sat in his bed in the hospital wing bored out of his mind, he'd caught up on all his transfiguration and charms work but till had potions, and herbology work to do but he had to see Professor Tree about his herbology, he was confused about the difference between two plants, but then again Lily could probably sort him out with that.

Just then Madam Pomphrey came out of her office, "Madam Pomphrey?"

"Yes dear?"

"Any chance of getting out of here today?" he gave her his best smile that usually helped him get what he wanted.

"Well let me check you over and we'll see"

"Ok" she checked his muscles, his reflexes and his other injuries that had healed.

"Well you seem to be in working order so yes you can go but any pain or anything come straight to me" she told him.

"Ok brilliant!" James said jumping up and getting dressed.

"Before you go anywhere you need cleaning up" said Madam Pomphrey and pointed her wand at him then next minute he was clean and smelling nice.

"Cheers"

"Well Mr. Potter I'll see you after the next Quidditch match then probably" she said with a slight smile before walking away.

"Orchideous" he muttered, "Madam Pomphrey?" she turned to him, "These are for you, thank you for looking after me, it would have taken a lot longer for me to recover if it hadn't been for you"

"Thank you Mr. Potter but giving me flowers and sucking up to me won't make me one of your fans" she said before taking the flowers and walking back into her office. James rolled his eyes, checked his watch, grabbed his bag and ran down to the dungeons to catch Lily and his friends as they left potions to head to Herbology. James arrived at the dungeon door with a minute to go and just leaned against the wall next to the door waiting for them to come out, finally the door opened and people started walking out no-one noticed him standing there, finally he heard Lily's voice.

"…should be out today so he can get back to lessons, I mean he's caught up with transfiguration and charms but still has potions and herbology to catch up with and I miss him its not the same in the heads dorm with out him, I've really missed him" Lily and Sirius walked out.

James grabbed Lily from behind and she shrieked, "I've missed you too" and she relaxed, he let her go and she turned.

"James you prat! I nearly shit myself!" she said hitting him on the arm, Sirius just stood there laughing. Remus, Rose, Alice and Frank walked out and saw James.

"Pomphrey let you go then?" asked frank.

"Yeah finally, I've never been so bored in all my life!" James told them. Just then Professor Slughorn walked out of the room.

"Ah Mr Potter, how are you?"

"Fine now Professor. Gonna start on catching up with ma potions tonight so I should be sorted by Monday" James told him.

"Good, good, so I'll be expecting essays off you for the next few days?"

"One a day sir hopefully"

"Good, now off to your next lesson" he said shooing them down the hall. Once in the entrance hall Sirius spoke.

"So Prongs party tonight in the heads dorm of prank first?"

"Don't you dare! You pull one more prank Sirius and I'll hand you to McGonagall! I've only let you get on with it this last month or so because I've been so depressed and it's cheered me up but one more and I'll hand you to McGonagall" said Lily pointing her finger at him.

"WHAT?! I've missed Lily Evans allowing pranks?! Not fair!" James protested crossing his arms in a fake huff.

"Oh come off it James! I needed something to cheer me up I thought you were dead!" Lily told him. "Fair enough but I miss everything!" the others laughed.

"Ok one prank but I get to pick who" said Lily.

"Woooooo! Have I told you I love you lately?" James asked her pulling her to him.

"No you haven't" she said.

"Well I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled and kissed him.

"Behave you two I feel sick" Sirius joked.

"OI!" Sirius ran for it Rose not far behind him, the others walked after them laughing at the couple. Rose caught up to him halfway to the greenhouses and rugby tackled him to the floor, straddled him and began tickling him.

"Rose no! Stop it!"

"Lily, Alice help me!" Rose shouted as Sirius flipped them over, Alice and Lily grinned handed their bags to James and Frank and ran to help Rose torture Sirius. The boys stood laughing while Alice and Lily held Sirius down and Rose tickled him.

"No fair! Three on one! Frank, James control your woman!" Sirius shouted between laughing.

"Your on your own Pads!" James shouted back laughing.

"Remus! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sirius shouted, so Remus dropped his bag and ran forward and bowled Alive off Sirius' legs then jumped up and pulled Lily off his arms and Sirius quickly rolled Rose over.

"My turn" he grinned.

"Nope, impedia!" she said pointing her wand at him, he froze and she knocked him over and got up and together with Lily and Alice ran for the green houses, they were inside greenhouse one getting their books bout by the time the spell wore off and Sirius could move.

"I'll get her for that" he growled, "Oh and thanks for helping!"

"What you seemed to be enjoying it" James laughed.

"Oh yeh great! You know I hate being tickled!"

"Well at least I helped you!" said Remus.

"Yeah see! See! I have one true friend who loves me!" said Sirius.

"Ewwww! Gay!" James shouted.

"Not like that!" said Sirius hitting him over the head, James punched him back in the arm, "OW! That hurt!"

"Good was supposed to" said James. They entered the green house and sat with the girls.

"Good to see you back Mr Potter" said Professor Tree, "How is the catching up going?"

"I'm leaving this subject till last so I can concentrate on it fully, doing my potions this week and then will start on this subject next week, I'll probably have to come and see you about a few things" James told her.

"Very well Mr Potter" said Professor Tree and she turned to the rest of the class.

"I'll help you with what you've missed" Lily hissed at him.

"Yeah and we'll really get stuff done won't we" James hissed back, Lily just grinned, if only he knew what she had planned for him tonight.

The lesson was really confusing for James as he'd missed the previous and so had no idea how to handle the plants they were working with, in the end he asked Professor Tree if they could start going over what he'd missed. Finally the bell went and the class trudged up to the castle slightly dirty James wasn't in a good mood; the venomous tentactular had tried to eat him.

"When I get my hands on Armstrong I'm gonna rip him limb from fucking limb" James growled.

"Can I help?" Lily asked she was feeling really sorry for James.

"Yep" she smiled, "Oooooooo, medieval muggle ways of torture are great, really gruesome and painful" she told him wickedly. They all looked at her.

"What? I want him to suffer the bastard" she said simply and carried on walking.

"Always knew she wasn't a goody goody two shoes" said Sirius smiling.

They had dinner in the great hall people kept coming up to James to ask how he was and to tell him it was good to see him back, finally the group left the hall and were heading for the heads dorm for a party; Sirius and Remus had disappeared down to the kitchens to get more food and lots of alcohol.

James gave Lily a sneaky look.

"What?"

"Tag you're it!" he said pushing her away from him, "And last one to the heads dorm is a rotten dragon's egg!" he yelled running off.

"Tig!" said Lily tigging Rose before running for it, "ROSE IS IT!" she yelled running up the stairs and along a corridor, suddenly arms grabbed her and pulled her behind a tapestry, she shrieked but his hand covered his mouth, she looked back into his hazel eyes and relaxed.

"Shhh" then he kissed her, she kissed him back and slammed him into the wall behind him he grinned, "Last one there is a rotten egg" she whispered and ran off" she knew James would win as he knew all the short cuts, she rounded a corner and came face to face with Alice.

"Who's it?" she asked.

"Frank" said Alice and they ran heading for the heads dorm, they ran around the corner on the seventh floor James was stood leaning against the wall.

"Lily what's the new password?" he asked as they approached Lily went red.

"Oh um…" Alice roared with laughter.

"Give you three guesses" she said grinning.

"No idea"

"Oh it's um…" Lily's face was burning.

"It's what?" asked James, just then Frank and Rose ran around the far corner.

"Fuck that just tell him the password!" Alice squealed.

"Ok its James!" said Lily James was so busy laughing he hadn't notice the tapestry had opened and Lily and Alice had ran in.

"We win! We win!" they yelled jumping around. James and Rose ran in together.

"Frank's a rotten dragon's egg!" Rose laughed.

"Yeah and I'm also it!" he grinned, and chased them around the room.

Sirius and Remus walked in a few minutes later to find chaos, Rose was it and was trying to catch James.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Remus.

"Rose is it!" Lily squealed.

"Eh?"

"ALCOHOL!" yelled James and ran at Remus and Sirius who moved out of the way and James went flying out into the hallway and crashing into the opposite wall. He came back in looking a little dazed as all his friends laughed at him.

"Shut up and give me a drink" he said snatching a bottle of firewhiskey of Remus. They spent the night talking, playing strip spin the bottle, truth or dare and about ten o'clock Lily pulled out twister.

"What's that?" asked Sirius.

"It's called twister, it's a muggle game but it's brilliant" she told him, she then explained the rules and after a couple of games they began to get bored and so we just sat, Lily and James were cuddled up, Sirius and Rose were cuddled up and so were Frank and Alice Remus was sat on his own staring into the fire no-one said anything for ages and so they all jumped when Remus spoke.

"I wish there was a way to bring Pearl back" he said taking a drink, the others all looked at each other, Lily stood up and walked to him before kneeling in front of him.

"We all miss her" she said putting her hand on his.

"She was so wonderful, she didn't care about the werewolf in me she loved me for me, did you know that she said she'd allow me to bite her so I wouldn't be alone, wouldn't have to go through that alone? I told her no I'd never put her through that because what if I killed her I'd never have forgiven myself" he took another drink.

"Remus…I…I'm sorry if I'd never challenged Voldemort she'd still be here I'm never going to…" Remus cut her off.

"No Lily it wasn't your fault, you loved Pearl and Jade I know you'd have never purposely set out to hurt them" he took another drink as tears trickled down his cheeks, "I'm going to bed, night" he stood up and left.

Lily curled up on the floor where she knelt and cried, it was her fault and she'd never forgive herself, if she hadn't challenge that bastard Pearl would still be alive and Remus would be happy. James stood up and walked over to her; he sat beside her and pulled her to him.

"It…its…all…m-m-my….f-f-fault!" she sobbed.

"No its not. You had no idea what was going to happen" he told her.

"B-b-but if I-I-I-I never ch-ch-challenged him…" Lily sobbed.

"Lily look at me!" he lifted her head and told her forcefully, "It.Was.Not.Your.Fault"

"Than why do I feel so bad?"

"Err, its natural but you can't beat yourself up about it ok? Remus doesn't blame you, you'd know it if he did he'd have told you" James told her, Lily nodded and rested her head on his chest tears rolling down her cheeks. James looked at the others, they stood said goodbye and left, once they'd gone James wrapped his arms tightly around Lily and kissed her head, they stayed like that for nearly half an hour finally Lily looked up at him.

"I love you James"

"I love you too Lil" he told her before kissing her; she reacted instantly pulling him to her and kissing him like her life depended on it. He felt her tongue on his lips and he parted them allowing her in, her tongue met his, fireworks went off inside him, god he'd missed her, he broke the kiss trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"James…" she whispered, he pulled back to look at her, "Make love to me" she whispered, he raised an eyebrow at her in question, not sure if she was being serious.

"James, please I…" he shook his head.

"No I won't take advantage of you when you're in this state" he told her.

"You won't be taking advantage of me, I want it" she told him, and then she stood up and pulled him to his feet. "I love you James Potter" she whispered before kissing him again, he pulled away.

"Lily are you sure?"

"Yes" she whispered, he grinned and captured her lips with his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they fell back onto the sofa and Lily cracked her head on an empty bottle left there by Rose.

"Ahhhh! Shit! That hurt!" James sat up and pulled her up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm gonna kill who ever left that bottle there though" he laughed.

"As long as you've not cracked your head open"

"No, lets go somewhere where injury is less likely to happen" she said.

"Mine or yours?" he asked grinning again.

"Yours" he nodded and picked her up and carried her through to his room, he kicked the door closed with his heel and laid her on his bed and laid next to her. They lay like that for a while just staring into each others eyes.

"You ok?" she asked him making him start slightly he'd been too lost in her eyes.

"Err yeh. Erm, Lily I know what my reputation says but you do know that none of it is true? I've never been with a girl before…" he trailed off blushing.

Lily leaned on her elbow to meet his eye level, "But weeks ago when we played spin the bottle you said…"

"I never said I wasn't. Sirius and Remus just think that, well actually I don't think Remus believes me but Sirius does and so I let him spread the rumours I wasn't fussed really but I'm still a virgin" Lily smiled.

"But last year Chantal told everyone about it and…" James laughed.

"Lily, Chantal is the biggest liar I've ever met! If I'm gonna be honest I nearly did with her but she backed out at the last minute, turned out her rep is just all talk as well" Lily laughed.

"You know?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you are a virgin since we got together I've been worried that I'd disappoint you because you were so 'experienced' and I'm not" James laughed.

"You kidding? Lily you'd never disappoint me, you never have and never will" James told her smiling Lily smiled back and pulled him to her, kissing him, they rolled so he was on top of her. James' mouth left hers to work its way down her jaw and her neck, he accidentally scrapped his teeth against the side of her neck and she gasped making him grin and do it again. He then began to unbutton her blouse kissing every bit of skin that was exposed; he pulled her up to take her blouse off completely and recaptured her lips for a quick kiss.

"Nice bra" he grinned at her, she grinned back.

"Thought you'd like it" he stared at her.

"You had this planned for tonight didn't you?" she just smiled at him.

"Maybe" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her and started to undo the buttons of his shirt, she slid it over his shoulders and was very surprised by his extremely toned body, Quidditch had worked wonders for him there was only one word to describe his body, 'fit'. James slid his hand under her to undo the clasp on her bra but could work out where it was there didn't seem to be one, he pulled away from her.

"How?" she giggled and undid the clasp at the front of her bra, "Ah" he grinned going back to kissing her but she pushed him away and got off the bed.

"Lily?" she turned to him and smiled, she redid the clasp but undid the zip on her skirt and let it fall to the floor, James' jaw dropped she was so beautiful, she giggled, and beckoned to him, he stood and walked over to her and put his arms around her kissing her on the lips, at first she wrapped her arms around his neck but then moved her hands down his body dragging her nails over his skin making him shiver. Her hands came to rest on his belt; she undid the buckle and then undid the button of his trousers and then the zip, as she slid his zip down her hand grazed his erection through is boxers, James was taken by surprise and gasped slightly, Lily smiled and left his lips to pull his trousers down but she stopped seeing his boxers.

"Nice boxers James" she giggled.

"Oh thanks…" then he groaned, he had on his red boxers with pictures of Garfield on them, "I forgot I had them on" he said going red, Lily stood.

"I like Garfield he's cool" she said kissing him, he smiled and stepped out of his trousers, Lily lead him back to the bed, he pushed him onto it and straddled his waist. She kissed his lips and slowly worked her way down his jaw, neck and body, when she reached his boxers she slowly slid them off and she had to admit she liked what she saw; he had to be at least seven inches! She slowly ran her hand up the length of it and heard his breathe quicken she smiled, pondering whether or not do what she wanted to, she kissed his stomach while her hand moved up and down his length. 'Ah what the hell' she thought and kissed the tip of it; James gasped slightly but then groaned as she slid it into her mouth.

"God Lily!" he ran a hand through her hair and she smiled to herself, after a few minutes he moved and grabbed her arms pulling her up to him and kissed her on the lips, he laid on top of her undoing the clasp of her bra and removing it, he kissed her neck and then made his way down to her breast, he kissed, nipped and sucked each on turn making her gasp and run her hands through his hair and he recaptured her lips he slid a hand down her body and under her knickers, he found her clit and gently massaged it, Lily groaned into his mouth their tongues duelling. James then slid a finger inside and she gasped, he broke the kiss.

"You ok?" she nodded and pulled him back to her, he withdrew his finger and she moaned in protest but gasped again when he slide two fingers inside of her.

"Oh James!" he with drew his fingers and removed her knickers, they shifted so her head was on his pillows he lay on top of her, but didn't enter.

"Are you sure Lily?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered, he kissed her and slowly pushed his way inside, Lily gasped, bit his lip and dug her nails into his back as he filled her.

"Ow! Be nice"

"Sorry" he smiled.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah I just didn't realise it would hurt this much"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No it's ok, it hurts the first few times I'll be ok"

"Ok" he kissed her with no intention of letting her lips go and gently withdrew before thrusting back inside of her, his lips never left hers the whole time. Lily wrapped her legs around him, her breathing quickening, James groaned into her mouth before releasing her lips and groaning her name as he came. He lay on top of her for a few minutes before rolling off her, Lily rolled onto her side and cuddled up to him.

"I love you" he hugged her tight.

"I love you too" Lily closed her eyes her head on his chest.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: There you are I've up dated hope you like, I know where I want to go with this sotry its just getting there so updates may take a little longer than in the passed. But I do hav a second fic on the go 'If They Never Died' so have a look and keep an eye out for 'To Be Black Or To Be Potter? That I The Question' and 'Devishly Angelic' which will be up at some point in the future, probably when I've finished this story. Oh and Alex thanks for the encourage meant in your last review really appreciated it. I appreciate all reviews you guys are great. Review plz I love you. XXXXXXX**


	28. The Morning After, Padfoot, Losing

**Chapter 28 – The Morning After, Padfoot, Losing Everything**

James opened his eyes the next morning rolled over and jumped to see Lily laid next to him NAKED but then remembered the night before and smiled before snuggling up to her, she stirred.

"Shhh, just me" he whispered kissing the back of her head.

He was just dozing back off when Sirius burst in. "WAKEY, WAKEY PRONGS!" Lily and James jumped about a foot in the air Lily grabbed the covers and pulled them up to cover herself and James glared at his best friend.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

Sirius took in the scene before him, "Oh sorry Prongs" he then grinned at them and walked out.

"I'm gonna kill him" growled James, "You ok Lil?"

"Yeah I think so" she answered her heart still doing a drum roll against her ribs, but then they heard Sirius shouting and dancing around their common room.

"JAMES GOT LAID! JAMES GOT LAID!"

"Shut up Sirius!" Remus growled at him.

"JAMES GOT LAID! JAMES GOT LAID!"

"I'm gonna castrate him" James growled but Lily got out of the bed and began putting her clothes on.

"Lily?" she ignored him, "Lily?" she looked at him the hurt glowing in her eyes, "Lily ignoring him"

"I should have known you and him would be in on something"

"What? Have you gone mad?"

"No actually I think I'm seeing more clearly than I have in months. I can't believe I was so stupid to believe you" she said tears welling in her eyes.

"Lily no, I'd never….I love you don't do this, Sirius is just a prat all he cares about is sex but all I've cared about is you" Lily scoffed.

"Yeah and getting into my knickers"

"Lily no! I swear it's not like that, I won't deny I enjoyed last night but it's not all I want from you…" Lily cut him off.

"Save it Potter, I can hear him just as clearly as you can and it just shows that I was stupid enough to fall for your tricks like every other girl in this school" she snarled at him.

"Lily stop being stupid!"

"I'm not being stupid for the first time in months I see you for what you are a womanising sex obsessed prat that just wanted to get into my knickers. I'm guessing Sirius came up with the plan to get with me?"

"No actually Remus came up with that" she scowled, "But only so I could go out with you god Lily I wasn't just after sex and I'm not now!" he added quickly.

"Yeah sure" she spat and walked out of the room into the common room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus and Sirius could hear every word Lily and James were saying Sirius' face fell, what had he done?

"You fucking idiot!" Remus growled at him, "Because you're such a dick he's gonna lose her and it's all your fault!"

"But I…I never meant….I was just messing" Sirius said guilt gripping his heart like a cold iron fist, James was gonna lose the girl of his dreams because of him. Just then Lily walked out of James' room and stopped she looked at the two boys looking at her and walked over to them.

"Lily, don't…" Sirius didn't get to finish as Lily slapped him hard across the face.

"You happy now Black? You've now succeeded in making sure every girl in our year loses her virginity before she leaves school!" she slapped him again Remus darted forward.

"Lily listen…" he didn't get to finish as Lily slapped him as well.

"And you helped them! You told James exactly what would work to make me fall head of heels for him! I can't believe you Remus I thought you were my friend!" she spat at him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Lily, you've got this all wrong!"

"Really?"

"Yes I helped James because he loves you!" Lily laughed.

"Does he hell!"

"Lily…" SLAP!

"I TRUSTED YOU!" she screamed at him, "AND ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE JUST BEEN HELPING THESE TWO PRATS MAKE WHORES OUT OF EVERY GIRL IN OUR YEAR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REMUS! Then again werewolves can't be trusted can they?" hurt and anger filled Remus' eyes in seconds.

"Lily that's out of order!" said Sirius.

"You're no better Black! There isn't a Black in the school you can trust! YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT FOR THE REST OF YOU'RE FUCKING FAMILY!" she screamed at him and ran out of the dorm crying. James came out of his room in just a pair of sweat pants.

"Guys she…"

"She what Prongs?" Sirius spat, "She didn't mean it? She fucking meant it all right! You're better off without the bitch!" he had never been so insulted, what guilt he had felt was gone he was furious with Lily.

"Yeah and who's fault is that?" snapped James, "If you weren't such a SEX OBSESSED MORON this wouldn't have happened! Sirius stared at him friend.

"Oh yeah it's all my fault! Well excuse me for being a Black!" spat Sirius and he stormed out, Remus didn't know what to do.

"Go on then say what you want" James snarled at him.

"She's really hurt me yes but we hurt her, in her anger she means it but I don't know whether to be mad at her or not and I'm certainly not going to give up on a friendship because of a girl" said Remus blinking back the tears Lily's words had bought. James sighed he didn't know who to blame, he was furious with Sirius and Lily but at least he had Remus that was one thing.

"What am I going to do Moony? I've lost the one person I truly love…I feel so lost and empty" and for the first time in six years James cried in front of his friend.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily ran through the hall ways towards Gryffindor tower in search of Rose and Alice, she found them in the common room.

"Oh my god Lily what's wrong?" asked Rose jumping to her feet the moment she saw Lily's tears, "Come on dorm now" Rose grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her up the girls stair case Alice was right behind them. Rose pushed Lily into the room waited for Alice to come in closed the door, locked it and silenced it and then Lily exploded.

"JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN ARE THE MOST HORRIBLE MEN ON THIS EARTH!" she screamed crying hysterically.

"Why what's happened?" asked Rose wondering what the hell her boyfriend had done to upset her friend so much.

"THEY TRICKED ME! MADE ME BELIEVE JAMES LOVED ME JUST SO HE COULD GET LAID BY THE ONE GIRL IN HOGWARTS WHO REFUSED HIM!" Lily screeched before collapsing in a heap on the floor crying, Alice and Rose ran to her and hugged her, it took Lily nearly fifteen minutes to calm down and by that time there was a huge pile of tissues on the floor around them.

"Lily why don't you wash your face and we'll go for breakfast and I'll see what the fuck their problem is" said Rose.

"I would but I'm wearing yesterday's clothes" Lily told her.

"Right stand up, strip, give me your clothes I'll sort that and get in the shower" said Alice and Lily did as she was told, while Lily was in the shower Alice used her wand to clean Lily's clothes so she could put them back on.

Forty minutes later the girls emerged from the dorm to go to breakfast, the common room was empty as everyone was either asleep or at breakfast as it was the first day of the holidays so they made their way to the great hall they walked in just as James and Remus were getting up from the table Sirius was sat with Peter further up the table it was obvious to the girls that James and Sirius weren't speaking.

As James and Remus made their way towards Lily, Rose and Alice Lily groaned, "If he says one thing to me I'll kill him" she growled.

"Just ignore him don't look at him and he might ignore you" Rose hissed at her.

"Fat chance they are heading for us" said Alice, the two boys stopped in front of the girls.

"Can we help you?" asked Rose glaring at James.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Lily, alone" said James.

"I have nothing to say to you Potter" she spat his name out like it was dirt on her tongue.

"Lily please…"

"No James I'm not going to give you the chance to hurt me any more, leave me alone!" she told him and went to walk off but he grabbed her, SMACK! The sound of the slap echoed around the hall and everyone looked up.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily shouted.

"No! I love you and I'm not gonna let some stupid misunderstanding tear us apart!" said James going red under the watching eyes of half the school.

"Well tough James I want nothing to do with you! You aren't going to turn me into one of whores!" Lily growled.

"I don't have whores and I certainly didn't intend and still don't intend to turn you into one!" James growled back at her.

"Yeah right! I've seen those pathetic sluts that drool over you its disgusting and you just lap it up! Up make me sick!"

"Well if I make you so sick you'd you agree to last night?" he asked her catching her off guard but she recovered quickly.

"Because James Potter I thought you'd changed and that you did truly love me as I loved you but obviously I was wrong! I wasted my virginity on a self obsessed, womanising, back stabbing, son of a bitch!" Lily spat at him.

"Yeah clearly I wasted mine on a pathetic frigid bitch that won't learn to trust anyone know matter if she loves them or not!" James spat back.

"Oh please like you were a virgin! Everyone knows your reputation James Potter its filthy!"

"For god sake Lily! My reputation is nothing but a pack of lies I let Sirius and stupid bitches that wish they'd shagged me spread!" he told her his voice raising, muttering amongst the students started instantly. James Harold Potter wasn't such the sexy stud everyone thought he was.

"There you happy? I have nothing now! I don't have you, my reputation or my best friend! I've lost practically everything because of you Lily and I hate you for it!" he told her and walked out of the hall Remus following him.

"WHATEVER POTTER NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE LIKE THE REST OF US!" Lily yelled at his retreating back, she then turned to walk to the Gryffindor table and saw the whole hall looking at her except the teachers who were concentrating very hard on their breakfasts of newspapers. "What are you all looking at?" she snapped at the hall and everyone quickly busied themselves with something.

When the girls reached the Gryffindor table Rose spoke, "I'm gonna have a word with Sirius see what the bloody hell is going on" and before Lily could say she'd told her she was gone.

"Come on, lets have a massive piled of pancakes will maple syrup, strawberries and whipped cream" said Alice and they took some seats saving one for Rose.

Rose meanwhile approached Sirius, "Sirius we have to talk" she told him.

"Ok but can I finish my breakfast first?" he asked.

"Yeah ok entrance hall twenty minutes" said Rose and she joined her friends.

"That was quick" said Alice.

"Meeting him in twenty minutes" said Rose and they ate their breakfasts in silence. As soon as she was finished eating Rose dragged Sirius out of the hall once they were out in the grounds she turned to him.

"Ok what the fuck happened this morning?" she demanded, Sirius groaned.

"It's all my fault" he told her.

"Why? What did you do?"

"We James said he's go flying with us this morning so we went to get him I had no idea that they'd spent the night…together. So I just bounded straight into his room, scared shit out of them and when I realised what they'd done I walked back out but I was hyper and happy for them so I…I…don't hate me"

"I'll try not to"

"I started jumping about shouting James got laid James got laid" Sirius told her lamely.

Rose was furious with him, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"I know and I'm sorry I've ruined the best thing my best mate ever had and I lost him in the process, but then again after what she said to me this morning and to Remus she doesn't deserve him" he told her.

"And why's that?" she asked coldly.

"She said that no-one can trust a you-know-what and that I'm just like the rest of my family" he told her.

"Oh fuck! This really is the shits" Rose dropped her icy tone as soon as she heard what Lily had said to Remus and Sirius, "But mind you, you did deserve a telling off ok she went too far but…" she trailed off.

"Yeah I know I'm a twat"

"You can be Sirius, look leave this to me I'll enlist Lucy, James' cousin she'll help sort this shit out" Sirius nodded.

"Look Rose with all this shit going on I don't think Lily will appreciate her best friend going out with me so um…" he trailed off he didn't want to dump Rose but he had to.

"Don't you dare Sirius" said Rose.

"Look just until this blows over then…" she cut him off.

"Oh no you don't! You can't just drop me and pick me up again when you feel like it Sirius Black we either stay together or break up for good!" she told him her anger flaring up as quickly as she'd dropped it.

"Ok fine, we're finished" he told her and walked off. Rose just stood there in complete and utter shock, she then turned on her heel and stormed back into the castle, Lily Evans was a dead woman.

Lily and Alice were just leaving the great hall when Rose stormed up to them. SLAP!

"LILY Evans YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH ON THIS PLANET!" Rose shrieked a her.

"What? Why? Rose what the hell are you talking about?" asked Lily her hand on her cheek where Rose had slapped her and tears in her eyes.

"THANKS TO YOU SIRIUS JUST FINISHED ME!" Rose shrieked, "I HATE YOU LILY! BECAUSE YOU HAD TO GO ALL DRAMA QUEEN ON THEM THIS MORNING I'VE LOST THE ONE PERSON WHO TRULY LOVED ME!" Rose screamed at her.

"Well you know what? You're better off without the bastard" Lily spat at her friend; she couldn't believe Rose was blaming her.

"I was going to try and sort this out get you and James back together and everything but you can fuck off now! I don't want anything to do with you! I hate you!" and with that Rose stormed off tears rolling down her cheeks. Lily and Alice looked at each other shocked.

"This is the worst day of my life" said Lily finally and walked off into the grounds. Alice knew better than to follow her and went to find Rose to try and fix that friendship but it was no use Rose wouldn't even let Alice say Lily's name so she gave up and sat with Rose in the common room doing homework.

Lily walked around the grounds crying, her life was a mess, she'd lost James and her friends all in one day all she needed now was Andy to show up and the day would be complete; luckily he didn't.

Lily finally headed back up to the castle as dinner time she entered the great hall saw Sirius was with Peter again and Alice was sat with the other three people Lily wanted nothing to do with, Alice waved her over and she walked over slowly.

"Hey Lily I saved you a place"

"Oh um thanks wanna come sit down there with me there a big dish of that pie you love" said Lily.

"Why frightened we'll hurt you even more?" Rose snipped at her, Lily ignored her.

"Aw come on Lil just sit and eat you don't have to speak them they won't speak to you. Please" asked Alice.

"No it's ok I'll sit on my own I never liked traitors anyway" James and Rose twitched like they both wanted to go for her but stopped themselves, "Anyway you seem to have chosen your side so I'll leave you be thanks Alice!" said Lily and she walked back out of the hall without getting any dinner even though she was starving.

Alice sat there shocked, then the tears came, she hadn't chosen sides she was stuck in the middle but now she'd lost Lily and Lily had no-one.


	29. Alone, Forever Padfoot and Prongs

**Chapter 29 – Alone, Forever Padfoot and Prongs, Concert, Attacked**

Lily spent the next few days avoiding everyone, she stayed in her room doing her homework or writing poetry about everything that was wrong with her life and how upset and guilty she was feeling, neither Rose of Alice had tried to talk to her and James and the boys were ignoring her unless it was time for patrol then James would knock on her door tell her it was time to patrol and then go. When patrolling she'd walk several steps behind him to avoid any confrontation, truth be told she missed him and he missed her but speaking wasn't worth the fight and pain it would cause.

It had taken James and Sirius about twenty four hours to make up and they were soon pulling pranks and laughing together, but Sirius could see that James was miserable and missed his girlfriend and he felt nothing but guilt, it was his fault and there was nothing he could do about it. Lily hated him Rose hated him so he couldn't go to her and when he'd tried Alice she'd said that Lily wasn't speaking to her either. In fact everyone was being to worry about Lily she hadn't spoken to any of them for nearly three days nor had they seen her except for James who saw her on patrol and told the others she seemed depressed but their anger at what she had said to them was still too strong she owed them all an apology and they'd wait to hear it before they spoke to her again. Lily of course was waiting for apologies of everyone else until she spoke to them so really they weren't getting anywhere. By the Thursday of that week everyone was so depressed that James decided to do something to cheer them all up. At dinner that night he stood up and walked up to the teachers table.

"Err professor Dumbledore sir?" Dumbledore looked up.

"Yes James how may I help you?"

"Well you will probably know that there's some rough stuff going on with me and my friends and I just wondered would you allow me, Sirius, Remus and Peter to put a rock concert on tomorrow night for fifth years and above tomorrow night to cheer everyone up?" Dumbledore smiled and leaned back in his chair thinking about it.

"Minerva? What do you think?" he asked McGonagall who had been listening.

"I can't see it doing any harm Albus, I am sick of seeing them all moping in my class a rock concert might do them some good" Dumbledore smiled.

"Very well you may put on a concert tomorrow night and you may announce it to the students now"

"Thank you sir! I really appreciate that" said James.

"You're welcome" said Dumbledore and then he went back to eating his chips.

James turned to the students took out his wand and muttered "Sonorus" he then spoke to the students.

"Excuse me, sorry for making you jump and disturbing your dinners but I would like to announce that tomorrow night for some fun there will be a rock concert in the hall after dinner, it will be open to years five, six and seven, students of younger years may come if brought by an older student. Thank you enjoy your meal. Quietus." His voice returned to normal and he sat back at the Gryffindor table with his friends while the students around them buzzed with excitement and complaints.

Lily was sat several spaces down from the group and wasn't impressed; it was just typical of potter to pick this time of all times to show off she finished her meal and went back to her room in the heads dorm.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next night at dinner the hall was packed with students buzzing about the concert, Lily was the only one apart from those students not going who wasn't happy about it but she'd have to stay as head girl it was her job to make sure nothing got out of control and knowing the marauders it would.

Finally the plates were cleared of desert and the younger students had left the hall, Dumbledore waved his wand and the tables shot to the side of the hall, he waved it again and they were covered in drinks, he waved it a third time and the teachers table vanished, a fourth wave revealed the instruments and the speakers. James and his friends walked onto the stage picked up their instruments of in James' case walked up to the mic, turned everything on and started to play, soon the hall was full of dancing students, only Lily wasn't enjoying herself. She sat in a chair at the side of the hall watching for trouble, 'Can't Tear Me Down' was just starting up when Rose and Alice walked over to her.

"If you've come to fight walk away I'm not in the mood" Lily shouted at them but they kept coming.

"We aren't here to fight Lily, actually we are here to make up, we miss you and I'm sorry" said Rose, Lily was in shock.

"I…I…I'm sorry too" she said looking at the floor, Rose hugged her and so did Alice and Lily started to cry, but this time they were happy tears, she had her friends back. They danced to the song and the next one; 'Why Isn't That Enough?' (A/N: I have a thing for Meat Loaf sorry) but when they started to play 'You're Right I Was Wrong' Lily stopped and looked up at James to find him watching her and it clicked, they were playing these songs on purpose. She danced with her friends but could feel James watching her, the guilt inside her was growing, it was her fault they weren't together, her fault she missed him. Then they started to play 'I Will Do Anything For Love' and Lily walked out of the hall, Rose who knew the plan took out her wand and blew the speakers.

"Sorry guys give us a few minutes we'll sort it out!" Sirius shouted as James jumped off the stage and ran through the crowd after Lily.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily ran out of the great hall, through the entrance hall into the grounds, as she ran down the stone steps she met James' fifth year cousin Lucy and her boyfriend Ralph.

"Lily are you ok?" asked Lucy.

"Leave me alone" said Lily and ran off a few minutes later James appeared.

"Lucy have you seen Lily?" he asked.

"Why want to cause her even more heartache?" she asked icily, Lucy had hated James since the incident earlier that week.

"No I'm trying to win her back but I've upset her again please tell me where she is Lucy I love her!" Lucy surveyed her cousin for a moment trying to find the lie but she couldn't but before they could reply they heard Lily scream.

"LILY!" James shouted, "Get Sirius and Remus now!" he told her and took off after the scream.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily ran through the rain tears streaming down her face, questions racing though her mind, did he want her back? Was he just trying to hurt her again? Lily slipped on the mud and splashed face first into the sodden ground, there she lay crying, soaking wet and muddy. She jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice above her.

"Well, well, well, Lily Evans" Lily's head shot up and she screamed in surprise, there stood Andy, Sean and Jamie in their soaked black Death eater robes smiling evilly down at her.

"Andy! What? How?" Lily didn't know what to say to him she was so shocked.

"Heard you've fallen out with all your little friends and left that retard Potter so I thought I see if you fancied coming back to me" he said to her, Lily gulped.

"Why would I want to do that? You're a bigger bastard than the rest of them!" she spat at him, he glared at her.

"Well I'm sure the Dark Lord can change your mind" he said, he placed the silencing charm on her, grabbed her and dragged her into the forest.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucy ran into the great hall and stood on the nearest table looking for Remus and Sirius she saw them near the stage and got down and ran to them.

"Sirius! Remus! Lily. Scream. James. Near forest. Past greenhouses" she panted but they got the message and took off, grabbing Rose, Alice and Frank along the way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James ran in the direction of Lily's scream but found nothing, fearing she was in danger he decided to use the animal instincts of his stag to find her and he transformed, he picked up her scent in seconds and took off into the forest to find her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rose, Remus, Sirius, Alice and Frank were running towards the forest but they couldn't see anyone.

"Sirius we need your nose to find them" said Remus, Sirius nodded and transformed into his dog, he picked up Lily and James' scents in seconds and took off after them into the forest.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy dragged Lily deep into the forest to a clearing where several Death Eater stood in a circle around Voldemort.

"Ah Miss Evans so nice of you to join us. I see you three are keen to redeem yourselves" Andy, Sean and Jamie bowed.

"What do you want snake face?" Lily spat, this was getting old, Andy dragging her or one of her friends off to Voldemort to torture them for information.

"Just some information" he said this like it was no big deal.

"Like what?"

"The location of the headquarters on the Order of the Phoenix" he said lily laughed.

"Tough shit dumb ass I don't know it and even if I did I wouldn't tell you so why don't you either fuck off or just kill me and the fuck off my life's a mess anyway so I won't be losing anything" Lily told him.

"How about your sanity?" he asked her a smirk on his lips.

"Try it I don't give a shit, like I said I know nothing I have nothing" Voldemort smirked.

"Crucio" Lily screamed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The others had just caught up to James when they heard her scream.

"Get Dumbledore!" Remus hissed and Rose and Alice took off back up the castle the others ran in the direction of Lily's screams. And they soon found her and the Death Eaters, but they knew they were out numbered and had to wait for the teachers to help her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rose and Alice burst into the great hall and shouted together "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" he appeared moments later out of the crowd.

"What's wrong?"

"Professor Lily in the forest we heard her scream, the others are there, and we think its Andy!" Dumbledore nodded "Where Andy is Death Eaters are sure to be" and used his wand to set of a bang like a firecracker the hall was silent a second later.

"Students to your houses teachers with me" he said, "Lead the way" he said to Rose and Alice who took off Dumbledore running at their heels the other teachers not far behind, it didn't take them long to reach the forest and find the others, they could here shouts, laughter and screams.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily was laid on the floor of the clearing twitching as Voldemort removed the Cruciatus curse for the fifth time, in the bushes it was taking all three lads to hold James back Voldemort cackled.

"Had enough mudblood?"

"Do what you want snake face" Lily gasped, "I don't care any more" Voldemort cackled again.

"Crucio" Lily screamed this time James broke free and ran into the clearing.

"Crucio!" he yelled pointing his wand at Voldemort, who buckled with the pain and Lily stopped screaming.

"Lily get up and get out!" James told her.

"No!" she breathed standing up.

"Lily"

"Save it Potter" she snapped. Voldemort began to laugh.

"So the mudblood and the traitor have fallen out, good, good this makes it even more fun" the Death Eaters raised their wands, "I think lover against lover will be very amusing my Lord" suggested Andy, his voice laced with venom.

"Indeed" Voldemort agreed.

"In your dreams snake face!" Sirius shouted and the three hidden boys jumped out from the bushed and pointed their wands at the Death Eaters.

"Oh goody more toys to play with" Lucius' voice said.

"Oh my Lord can we have some fun?" Snape's voice asked.

"Very well. I think I will join the fun too" Voldemort hissed.

Meanwhile James was hissing instructions at the others.

"When I say go stun as many of the bastards as you can, we have to stay alive until the teachers get here"

"OK" they all hissed back.

"NOW!" James yelled.

"STUPEFY!" they all yelled but each curse was blocked Voldemort and his Death Eaters laughed.

"Nice try" and the duel begun, soon several Death Eaters were stunned or tied up but the group was still out numbered, Lily was duelling Andy and Sean, James; Jamie and Snape, Sirius; Lucius and Rookwood and Frank; Voldemort. Lily turned to look at James who'd yelled out in pain to see him covered in blood and collapsing to the ground.

"JAMES!" she screamed and stunned Andy and Sean and ran to him, she body bound Snape and stunned Jamie.

"Oh my god James can you hear me?" she asked. "Episkey" James stopped bleeding but was it already too late?

Finally Rose, Alice and the teachers burst into the clearing, Voldemort and his Death eater's fled the ones stunned or captured were summoned into the darkness. Lily was crying over James.

"No James please you can't die you can't" she sobbed pulling him up to her, his blood mixing with the mud on her clothes, "No James please you can't die…I love you" she sobbed holding him close.

"He needs to go to St Mungo's now if he's to live" said McGonagall, Remus and Sirius walked forward and peeled the sobbing Lily off James, levitated him and ran out of the forest with him in front of them, the students and teachers followed, they emerged from the forest to see Remus and Sirius exiting the ground of Hogwarts with James' body. Remus grabbed them both turned on his heel and they vanished.

"I would like you all to come to my office and explain how on earth this happened" said Dumbledore, the remaining friends nodded and walked up to the castle with the teachers Lily sobbing her heart out.


	30. Friends Again, A Lycan Problem, Ashamed

**Chapter 30 – Friends Again, A Lycan Problem, Ashamed, Surprise**

It had been a week since James had gone to St Mungo's everyone was friends again, Rose had agreed to take Sirius back and lessons had started again but Lily hadn't said a word to any of them it was all her fault James was fighting for his life in St Mungo's or so Sirius and Remus reported after they saw him everyday. Everyone was more worried about Lily though she'd stopped eating and was barely sleeping and so her skin was dry and yellow, her eyes had black shadows round them and she was totally unresponsive to any attempts of conversation even madam Pomphrey couldn't talk her round. Lily didn't even blink when she was told that if she didn't eat something soon or even sleep she was going to put her into a magically induced coma and force feed her through a tube. All Lily cared about was that everything that had gone wrong in the past week was her fault.

The friends were sat at the Gryffindor table eating dinner (Lily just picking at it) when Remus doubled up and groaned.

"Moony?"

"Remus you ok?" he shook his head, Lily looked up and gasped, behind him sat a full moon.

"Shit its full moon!" everyone gasped Lily jumped up and grabbed Remus and dragged him out of the hall and into the grounds. He was begging to change she could hear his bones cracking while they reshaped.

"Hang on Remus almost there" she said but he was becoming too heavy for here she looked at him he was halfway through his transformation if he bit her she'd be screwed so she let him go and turned into her tiger. She then dragged him towards the forest but as he became a full werewolf he broke free of her jaws batted her away and ran for the school Lily tore after him but the werewolf was faster. It tore up the castle steps and towards the great hall Lily not far behind the hall erupted in screams when Remus burst in, in all his werewolf glory. Dumbledore was on his feet in seconds and had cast a protective charm in front of the students.

"Don't move!" he ordered them, several students screamed again as Remus launched himself at the barrier to get to them Lily threw all her tiger strength into the leap she made to knock Remus to the floor and away from the barrier.

"Go Lily go!" hiss Sirius under his breath Rose looked at him shocked but knew he was right Remus could not get through that barrier and all that stood between him and the barrier was Lily.

Lily hit Remus with her paw as hard at she could sending him flying backwards towards one of the windows she then bounded towards him as he stood and leaped. She caught him in the chest and they crashed through the window behind them. Lily then chased him into the forest and made sure he was gone before running back to the castle leaping through the window and changing back into her. Thunderous applause broke out accompanied by cheers Lily bowed and then mended the window she turned back to face the hall of students and saw Dumbledore walking towards her.

"Well done Lily you saved a lot of lives. How did you know?" he whispered.

"Well I kind of figured it out when he kept disappearing and when he collapsed and I saw the moon I knew it was true and I had to get him out" Lily whispered back, Dumbledore nodded.

"I just don't understand why he wasn't out of the school tonight"

"Sir that could be my fault, he was probably worried about me and didn't notice the moon, I'm sorry. Please don't punish him for this sir it wasn't his fault" Lily pleaded.

"I will have to speak to Mr Lupin and see what he says" said Dumbledore, "But well done you will be awarded a special services to the school and then you will have to register your animagus if you haven't already" he told her and they returned to their meals; well Dumbledore did Lily just picked at her food again now worried Remus was going to be expelled because of her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Remus came to the heads dorm where everyone was sat talking, he muttered the password (Lily love James) and walked in.

"REMUS!" Lily yelled when she saw him and ran and hugged him, "Are you alright? We tried to find you last night but couldn't"

"No I stayed deep in the forest after you chased me" he said, "God lily you saved a lot of lives yesterday all because I wasn't paying attention to the moon and why I was feeling ill I could have killed someone or worse turned them!" said Remus looking at the floor, he'd never felt so ashamed in his whole life, "It's amazing the whole school doesn't know!"

"Yeah well Dumbledore is very good at memory charms" said Lily smiling.

"What?"

"He made the whole school except us forget" Lily told him.

"You're kidding? He knows you know?" Remus asked looking horrified.

"We claimed we'd figured it out on our own and had no intention of bringing it up with you so he left us with the memory"

"So does he know you're all animagi?"

"No just me" said Lily, Remus nodded.

"God how could I have been so stupid? What if I'd bitten someone? Or killed someone!"

"Remus it wasn't you're fault! If anyone's to blame it's me! None of this would have happened if I hadn't gotten so angry last Saturday! I'm sorry for what I said to you and Sirius, I'm sorry for leaving James, sorry for being such a bitch, I'm sorry I ignored you all, I'm sorry I've acted liked such a child!" Lily was walking around the room in a stress but they let her get it out, she didn't notice that a tall, handsome, black haired boy with glasses had walked in. "I just wish it had never happened and that things could go back to the way they were! I want nothing more that to have James back but after everything I said to him and all of you he'll never take me back or speak to me no matter how much I plead! I just wish I could put it right I love him so much!" said Lily as she started to cry.

"I love you too" said a voice behind her.

Lily screamed in shock and wheeled round to find herself face to face with James Potter.

**(A/N: Right there's chapter 30 hope you like I refuse to update till I get at least a review from each of you! And I know who my regular reviewers are. So review away and I'll update. Love yas xxxxx)**


	31. Back Together, Happy Again, Invite

**Chapter 31 – Back Together, Happy Again, Invite**

"I just wish it had never happened and that things could go back to the way they were! I want nothing more that to have James back but after everything I said to him and all of you he'll never take me back or speak to me no matter how much I plead! I just wish I could put it right I love him so much!" said Lily as she started to cry.

"I love you too" said a voice behind her.

Lily screamed in shock and wheeled round to find herself face to face with James Potter.

The room was so quiet that you could practically hear the thumbing of Lily's heart against her ribs, everyone was looking at Lily and James and Lily and James were just looking at each other. Finally James made a move in a single movement he grabbed Lily and pulled her to him and hugged her, it took her nearly sixty seconds to react and she wrapped her arms around his waist, tears brimming in her eyes; he still loved her.

They just stood there holding each other finally James pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, tears were already rolling down her cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Don't cry" he whispered.

Lily just stood there looking into James' eyes, those hazel eyes she loved so much.

"Lily…erm…" he didn't know what to say to her.

Lily brought her hands up to his and pulled them away from her face.

"James I'm…" he shook his head.

"There's nothing to apologise for I understand why you got angry" Lily nodded. "I love you Lily and I hope you'll give me another chance" Lily smiled weakly.

"I love you too and I hope you can forgive me" she turned to the others watching them, "All of you" James put his hand on her cheek to make her look at him.

"There's nothing to forgive Lil" her smile widened.

Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"YAY FOR LILY AND JAMES!" yelled Sirius.

Lily and James smiled into the kiss; Lily tilted her head, opened her mouth and ran her tongue across James' lips. His reaction was instant plunging his tongue into her mouth; Lily pulled him closer as his tongue touched hers.

Finally they released each other's lips and James rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" he grinned and hugged her.

"PARTY!" yelled Sirius making Lily and James jump six feet in the air, again! They had forgotten that the others were there. It didn't take long for the party to get under way and it was nearly 2:30 in the morning before they fell asleep, Lily and James cuddled up at one end of the curved sofa, Rose and Sirius the other, Frank and Alice were asleep on the rug in front of the fire and Remus was asleep in on of the armchairs.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

A few weeks later Lily, James, Sirius, Rose, Alice, Frank and Remus were sat eating breakfast when a beautiful snowy white owl landed in front of James.

"Hello Cloud" James said to it as it stuck out its foot, James retrieved the note and read it, "Brilliant!" he whispered.

"What is?" asked Lily, a fork of egg and bacon halfway to her mouth.

"You're all invited to mine over Christmas" James told her.

"BRILLIANT!" everyone replied simultaneously, the friends looked at each other and burst out laughing, when they finally stopped James spoke.

"Ok so you'll all come?" Lily, Remus, Sirius and Rose nodded; Frank and Alice shook their heads.

"We could visit for a few days but mum and dad like me to be home for Christmas" said Alice.

"Yeah same here tell you what how about we stay over New Year?" said Frank.

"Yeah great I'll tell mum" said James pulling out his quill and ink bottle, he quickly scribbled a reply and sent Cloud off with the reply. They finished their breakfasts and headed off to lessons all looking forward to spending Christmas (of just new year) at the Potter mason Lily just didn't realise how big this mason was going to be.

**A/N: Here's your update, sorry its short but i hav an essay to write but I'll try and get that done asap so i can write some more. thank you so much for all your reviews i love you all, keep em coming (hint hint hint) well enjoy!**


	32. Late, Breakfast, Pearl, Potter Mansion

**Chapter 32 – Late, Breakfast, Pearl, The Potter Mansion**

Lily woke up next to James, his arm was draped over her, she rolled over to face him and smiled, he was so cute when he was sleep she gently kissed him on the lips and he stirred.

"Morning sleepy head" she whispered.

"Morning" he mumbled before opening his eyes.

"Come on we have to finish packing" she said and looked over at his clock, it was nine o'clock, "Shit!" she jumped out of bed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nine o'clock come on we need to pack, shower and eat before we get on the train" said Lily and she went through to her room, grabbed her wand waved it and everything soared out of its draw or off it's surface into her trunk, he then closed it grabbed her towel and went to get a shower.

When she re-entered the bathroom she found James already there about to take a shower he turned to look at her.

"Packed?" she nodded, "Me too" Lily walked over to her shower and started to get undressed.

"It's a good thing we have these separate shower cubicles" said Lily.

"Why? Seen it all before" said James, she looked at him and he got the message, as soon as they were showered, had brushed their teeth and shrunk their trunks to fit in their pockets they headed down to breakfast.

Rose, Sirius, Remus, Alice and Frank were already there as usual Peter was no where to be seen but it didn't bother any of them he always was the tag along.

"Here they are!" sang Sirius as Lily and James approached the table, "What took you guys so long? Busy having fun?" hew asked them winking, Rose kicked him at the same time Remus elbowed him.

"OW! What was that for?" Lily threw him a look and he got the message. "Oh yeah sorry was kidding" he said sheepishly but Lily and James just laughed it off and sat down to eat; Lily helped herself to some 'Happy Hippogriffs' cereal while James loaded his plate with bacon, eggs, sausages etc.

They finished their breakfasts at half past ten and made their way down to the platform in Hogsmeade to get the Hogwarts Express back to London. Everyone was so excited about the coming holidays and the parties planned at the Potter mansion no-one noticed how depressed Remus was. They bored the train and entered the compartment at the end of the train in hope they wouldn't be disturbed, Lily and James were cuddled, up and so were Sirius and Rose and Alice and Frank; Remus felt his heart shattering at the happy looks on his friends faces. He would give anything to have Pearl back in his arms but there was no way of bringing the dead back to life, as the train pulled away and his friends chatted and laughed around him Remus decided that he couldn't take it anymore it was too painful watching happy couples. He cleared his throat, the others looked at him, the girls registered the pain is his eyes straight away.

"Look guys erm I don't wanna sound like a complete arse but do me a favour and lay off the lovey dovey stuff its hard enough just missing Pearl but seeing happy couples around me is driving me mad" Lily, Rose and Alice jumped up, made Sirius and Frank move to where they were sitting and sat down. But before she did Lily hugged Remus tightly.

"We all miss her Remus and if I could I'd bring her back I hate it that we all have someone and you don't and I hate it even more that it's my fault" she let go of him and he smiled weakly at her.

"It wasn't your fault Lily you didn't know the direction those curses would go as they rebounded we can't change the past no matter how much we want to" Remus told her blinking to hold back the tears, it was Lily's fault that Pearl was gone but he blamed Voldemort more; if he hadn't killed Lily's parents then Lily would never have sought revenge and Pearl would never have been killed, but he'd never tell her that.

"Lily?" said Rose slowly.

"Yes?" she replied in the same tone.

"Can you still make a Ouija board?"

"Yeah but remember the last time we did one?" Rose nodded.

"But it could allow us to talk to Pearl" Rose said slowly, Remus' face lit up, James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but they are really dangerous especially ones made with magic" he pointed out.

"The muggle ones aren't as bad!" Rose told him before turning back to Lily, "Come on it's worth a try it might work and it might not" there was a hint of pleading in her voice and Lily gave in, if it helped Remus maybe it could help her forgive herself and so they created one.

Twenty minutes later they were sat in the compartment, the windows blacked out and lit candles above their heads. (A/N: I've never played a Ouija board in my life so if I get this wrong for give me).

"How do we start?" asked Remus.

"You need a piece of glass first" said James, Lily took out her wand and conjured one.

"If we get caught we are so screwed!" she whispered but placed it on the letter 'A', "Remus put your hand on the edge of the glass like mine" she told him, "Now, ask for Pearl" he looked at her.

"Eh?" Lily rolled her eyes then closed them, Remus followed suit.

"Pearl? It's Lily you there?" she asked, after a minute there was no reply so she asked again, it took several minutes before they heard Pearl's voice but it was coming from Rose.

"Lily? Lily Evans?"

"Yes it's me, I'm with Remus, James, Sirius, Rose, Alice and Frank, we miss you so much" she said, they were all looking at Rose who was wide eyed but blank looking.

"Remus is there?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah I'm here" he said, his voice hoarse, he was shaking Rose's face split into a smile but her eyes remained blank.

"I miss you" she said.

"I miss you too. Its torture not being able to see you" he told her, the smile faded.

"I know but you can't dwell on it Remus, you have your whole life ahead of you just because I'm gone doesn't mean you have to stop living" she told him.

"I know it's just…" she cut him off.

"Remus listen to me, I'm gone I can't get back there's nothing anyone can do to change that, it's not like we'll never see each other again, I'll see you in about sixty years probably. But I want you to live your life, find someone who loves you as much as I still do and you can love in return. I'll always be with you as long as you remember me" tears were bringing in everyone's eyes.

"I'll never forget you Pearl" she smiled again.

"Oh and Lily before I go stop beating yourself up about it me and Jade don't blame you one little bit, you want revenge for what has been done to you and you'll get it that I can tell you" Lily smiled she felt a weight lift off her heart.

"Pearl don't go" said Remus.

"I can't stay Remus, Rose needs her body back"

"But…" suddenly she stood and knelt down in front off him.

"I love you Remus John Lupin and always will" she said and she kissed him, he was just kissing her back when Rose reappeared. She jumped back in horror.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

"Rose its ok! Pearl used you to talk to us, she must have lost control when she kissed him" Rose's anger changed to embarrassment and sadness very quickly.

"Oh ok, sorry Remus" he shrugged.

"Its ok can see why Padfoot is always snogging your face off now" he said winking at her, he felt happier knowing that Pearl was ok and was happy and wanted him to move on, but the question was; could he? Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus and everyone laughed except Rose she had wanted to talk to Pearl so much.

"I wish I could have spoken to her, tell her how much I miss her" she said sadly, Sirius hugged her tight as tears appeared in her eyes. But then Pearl's voice echoed around the carriage making them all jump.

"I miss you all too! I'll always be with you as long as you remember me" and then there was silence. The windows cleared and the candles went out and fell to the floor, for ages everyone sat in silence thinking of Pearl and Jade, missing them but feeling happier that they were happy wherever they were.

Lily checked her watched, "Shit James we're late for our first round of the train and Remus missed his completely" she said jumping to her feet.

"Let's go together then" said James getting to his feet, he, Lily and Remus left the compartment and wandered up and back down the train, everything was fine the other prefects had been patrolling and keeping an eye on the students on the train.

When they got back to the compartment Frank, Alice, Rose and Sirius were huddled together talking.

"What are you lot talking about?" asked Lily as they entered and James shut the door.

"We have an idea that will hopefully cheer Remus up" said Alice, Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?" he asked tentatively.

"Well you remember my American cousin Louise?" Remus nodded, he'd fancied the pants off her for a while in their fifth year after meeting her over the Christmas holidays.

"Well she's visiting us again and will be coming with us to the New Year party at James'" Remus' eyes lit up and everyone laughed.

"Well that answers that" Alice giggled.

"Hmmm I dunno" he said running a hand through his sandy hair, "I know what Pearl said but I…"

"I meant it Remus!" her voice echoed through the carriage again.

"Remus go for it! Pearl clearly wants you to she wouldn't have otherwise" said Lily, Remus nodded.

"Ok I'll see what happens" he said, trying to hide the smile playing on his lips and failing.

They spent the remainder of the train ride chatting, practising spells and playing cards; they finally pulled into Kings Cross at half past six and got off the train.

Liz and Harold Potter were stood with Neville and Augusta Longbottom and Sally and Drew Switch (Alice's parents) they waved at the group as they approached. The mum's hugged everyone, dad's shook hands, Lily' was introduced to the Longbottoms who said they were pleased to meet her. Soon the friends were saying goodbye and everyone disapprated to their homes, Lily clung to James as she couldn't remember the Potter mansion, she closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder, she hated apperating but had still learnt how to; it was quicker and easier that floo and flying. She felt her feet hit solid ground but still didn't let go of James.

"We're here Lily" he said and slowly she opened her eyes and let go of him, she then turned around and gasped. In front of here were two massive golden gates with lions on them and the words 'The Potter Mansion' spelled out in the metal. Beyond them were huge gardens full of flowers, trees, bushes, she could see a swing and a love seat.

"Oh my god! You have everything! Fountains!" she said pointing at the three she could see, James, Sirius, Rose and Remus laughed.

"You really must have suppressed those memories of the summer" laughed James.

"Hang on. Why is it like summer in your garden?" she asked.

"Oh mum hates snow, she lets it fall on Christmas even in the garden so we can have snowball fights then she gets rid of it until New Years Eve and makes it like and ice kingdom" James told her.

"Cool" was all Lily could say. Together they walked up to the gates which opened and through the garden; Lily couldn't believe the size of the mansion.

"Bloody hell! It's huge!" she said.

"Yup, about six hundred rooms over half of which we don't use because your family isn't as big as it was a hundred years ago" he told her.

"How olds your family?" she asked tentatively.

"My blood line can be traced right back to Gryffindor himself" James told her like it was nothing, Lily gawped, "Sirius' sadly can be traced back to Slytherin but hey no surprise with the family he err had?" Sirius nodded. Lily gave him a sympathetic look.

"What about you Remus?" she asked.

"No idea can't be arsed finding out"

"Rose?"

"My great-great grandmother was a muggle so I'm not pure blood" she told her. Lily nodded before looking at James. It hit her what he had told her.

"YOU'RE A DESCENDANT OF GRYFFINDOR HIMSELF?!" she yelled at him the boys and Rose roared with laughter.

"God you're slow Lily" James laughed, "I take it I'll I told you the Potter fortune is in the billions it wouldn't click?" he asked her laughing.

"WHAT? James Potter if you're winding me up I'm going to hurt you!"

"No I'm not we are one of the oldest and richest wizarding families in the wizarding world" Lily gawped at him for a few minutes and then said.

"Well I suppose I should have known that like" James laughed again and nodded, "But that's not why I'm with you, you know?" she added quickly James laughed again.

"I know, I've just told you it" Lily blushed, "You're not like the rest of the female body at Hogwarts who wants me for the family gold" he told her, she giggled.

"Hehehe, know wonder half of them hate me" they all laughed.

"Oh Prongs where are Lily and Rose sleeping?" asked Sirius James grinned.

"Rose knows her room, it's the lavender one but Lily's is the best, come on I'll show you" he said taking her hand and leading them into the house.

"Which room does she get James?" asked Rose.

"The best one" said James, Rose stopped dead mouth open.

"No fair I love that room!" she huffed.

"Well its Lily's come on I want to see what she thinks" said James and they ran up the path, into the wood panelled hallway up the stairs onto the first landing, James turned left and walked to the end of the corridor.

"That's my room" said James pointing to a door to the left of him, "Me, Sirius and Remus will be in there, this one's Rose's and this one" they approached the room at the end of the corridor "Is yours" said James.

He opened the door and walked in, Lily followed him, stopped dead and gasped.

"It's beautiful" she whispered James grinned.

It was like walking into outer space, the carpet was deep blue spotted with stars and galaxies, the wall with the door on it had an image of our solar system on it, the opposite wall was and image of the Pegasus Galaxy, the wall to Lily's left was like the carpet but had a comet streaking across it and the wall to her right the windows were in the shape of suns and there were stars all around them, the ceiling reflected the carpet.

"This is the best room in our house, it's better than my parents who have a sun set and sun rise on their ceiling and floor and the seasons on the walls" James told her.

"Wow. Your house is amazing" said Lily, as memories of the house flooded back to her. "How come I never stayed in this room last time?"

James smiled, "Because you hadn't said yes" he told her.

"Fair enough" she shrugged.

"God Lil I'm so jealous you lucky bitch I've been after this room for ages" said Rose, Lily looked at her confused, "I stay here a lot" she added quickly and Lily nodded. It was then they heard Mrs Potter shouting them.

"James, Lily, Rose, Remus, Sirius come down please"

"Coming" James shouted and literally dragged Lily out of the room and back downstairs.

"Do you like your room Lily?" asked Liz.

"Yes its wonderful" Lily replied.

"You do know that James hasn't let anyone stay in that room because he decided it was yours and it was to be saved for you" Liz told Lily, Lily laughed and James went red.

"Thanks mum just humiliate me" he mumbled.

"Well that's what I'm here for" she laughed, "Now dinner is ready so lets eat" she said and Sirius vanished.

Lily felt like she was back at Hogwarts the table was covered in food and it was huge but only one end was in use.

"A hundred years ago there was a lot more Potter's living in this house but not any more" Liz told Lily and she nodded.

"Yeah James was telling me, are you really descendants of Gryffindor himself?" Liz smiled.

"Harold is I married into the family but my blood can probably be traced back to Gryffindor as I come for a pure blood family but the name died out with my marriage as I'm an only child" Liz explained.

"Oh right, I didn't realise that names could be so old in the muggle world they die out after several generations" Lily said.

"Well they do in the wizarding world Lily, it's just in every generation there has been at least one Potter boy born so we've been lucky" Harold told her.

James pulled a chair out for Lily and she sat, she had so many questions about the Potter's but didn't dare ask Harold saw this though.

"What else do you want to know about our family Lily?" she blushed.

"Dad! Leave her alone!" James protested but Harold ignored his son.

"Lily ask away it's not rude you've come from a muggle background pureblood families are bound to interest you" Lily nodded but stayed quiet as she helped herself to lamb chops and vegetables after a while she spoke.

"Mr Potter?"

"Call me Harold or dad if you like all James' friends do" he told her, Lily blushed again.

"Dad!" James was going red, Harold ignored him.

"What did you want to ask Lily?"

"Well erm, if you're descendants of Gryffindor himself then…" he cut her off.

"The name Potter joined the blood line about fifteen hundred years ago the young man of that generation died and his sister who's name was actually Lily met a young boy at Hogwarts no his name wasn't James" he added seeing the look on her face and everyone laughed. "His name was Andrew" Lily flinched at the name but everyone ignored it they all knew why, but Lily didn't know that James' parents knew her story, "Well they fell in love in their final year and got married and so the name Gryffindor died and we became Potter" he finished what he was saying and stared to eat again.

"So has this house stood all those years?" Harold smiled but James answered her because his father had a mouth full of food.

"No there's always been a house on this land but it has been knocked down and rebuilt several times because the stone would just wear away" Lily nodded and realised she must have sounded stupid and so continued to eat.

After dinner they all sat in the family room talking Lily was amazed by the history of the Potter family she wanted to ask Sirius about the Black family history but knew better.

About ten o'clock Liz sent them up to bed, Remus went straight into his room after saying goodnight to the girls and then James kissed Lily goodnight and Sirius kissed Rose goodnight, Lily went into her room, took her trunk out of her pocket put it at the end of her bed made it full size, took her pyjamas out, got into the bed that had the moon cycle on the covers and different stages of the moon on the pillows.

She was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

**A/N: There you are 32! Enjoy and review! i know i've left Peter out but there is a reason for it which will be revealed soon, I realised I was leaving him out and came up with an idea to sort that out so he'll be back. I probs won't undate till Sunday night now but i will try for tomorrow night for you but it'll most likely be Sunday if not Monday. Anyway Review! Loveyas xxxxx**


	33. Christmas Shopping, Voldemort

**Chapter 33 – Christmas Shopping, Voldemort**

Lily awoke the next morning and wondered where she was she didn't recognise the room decorated with the images of space but then there was a knock on the door and James entered; Lily realised where she was.

"Good morning Lily sleep well?" he asked her walking towards her.

"Yes I was just wondering where the hell I was but I've remembered" James laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed, Lily put her arms out for him and he moved towards her, kissed her lips and held her tight.

"You ok?"

"Yeh I just want a hug" she told him and he squeezed her tighter, "I love you" she whispered, he pulled away and looked into her emerald eyes.

"I love you too" he told her before kissing her passionately, when he let go of her lips he asked her, "We still going shopping today?"

"Yes I have to get your mum and dad something" Lily replied.

"You don't you know"

"I know but I feel like I should"

"Ok, get dressed, come down for breakfast and we'll go" James kissed her again gave her a quick squeeze and left.

Lily got out of bed, got a quick shower, magically dried her hair, put on a pair of jeans and a black v-necked jumper and went down for breakfast.

"Good morning Lily did you sleep well?" asked Liz the moment Lily entered the kitchen.

"Yes thank, mmmm something smells good"

"How do you like your eggs Lily?"

"Sunny side up please" Lily replied and sat down at the breakfast bar next to James who was arguing with his father about the latest plans against the Death Eaters.

"But dad if you storm a meeting like that more of our men will die or be captured than Death Eaters and you know it!"

"Well then Mr I-Know-Everything what do you suggest we do?" Harold demanded of his son, folding the newspaper up he was reading.

"Well what you could do is send anonymous owls to certain known Death Eaters and ambush them when they are alone" it was clear from the way James said this he'd plotted it along time ago, Harold laughed.

"They aren't that stupid James"

"Yeah they are they are following some half blood twat who wants to rule the world! He's Hitler but with magic!" exclaimed James and everyone laughed especially Lily.

"James how do you know about Hitler and the Nazis?" Lily asked once she'd stopped laughing.

"Oh I was sent to a muggle primary school" he told her quickly before turning back to his father, "So what do you think? I reckon it'd work" Harold didn't reply at first he did think James had a point but would the Death Eaters fall for it? In the end he decided they wouldn't they'd tell Voldemort of the anonymous owls and set up an ambush for the Aurors.

"No I'm sorry James it wouldn't work, it's a good idea just wouldn't work" James sulked, he thought it would work.

Liz handed Lily a plate of fried eggs, bacon, mushrooms etc. "Thank you Mrs Potter"

"Lily call me Liz, please"

"Sorry habit" Liz smiled.

"Don't worry about it dear" and she went back to the stove to cook her own breakfast as Lily tucked in.

After breakfast Lily, James, Sirius, Rose and Remus went by floo powder to Diagon Alley after first going to Gringotts so Lily could change her pounds for galleons they headed to the jewellery shop to look for something for James' mum.

"Oooo James look at these!" James walked over to the counter on the far wall where Lily pointed out a beautiful necklace and earrings made of gold with rubies in them.

"Yeah they are nice but one mum would kill you and two they cost five hundred galleons" Lily's face fell.

"I'm never going to find your mum anything"

"Sure you will, I know lets go to the sweet shop she loves chocolate and so does dad"

"Oh but I want to get them something better than that!" Lily protested James looked at her.

"Believe me they'll love the chocolate, now come on I want to get loads for us to pig out on, on Christmas Eve" James dragged Lily into the sweet shop next door to the jewellers where Lily got a huge box of chocolates for Liz that had every flavour from strawberry to champagne and she got Harold a box of liqueurs. Finally they were heading back up to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch when the bottom end of the street exploded and the air was filled with screams, Lily and the others were thrown to the floor by the force of the explosion. They stumbled to their feet and turned about to see a mass of Death Eaters in black filling the street.

"We have to summon the Order" James called to the others over the screams.

"Let's disapprate and get them and then return" Sirius called back.

"There's no time!" Lily shouted, "EXPECTO PATROMUN!" a flash of white shot from her wand she then pointed her wand at their bags of sweets and they disappeared. Together the friends walked towards the Death Eaters wands out, wizards and witches were already caught up in duels and there already were several bodies on the ground.

Lily, James, Sirius, Rose and Remus stunned and bound the Death Eaters they could waiting for the arrival of the Order.

"Where are the Order?" Sirius yelled.

"I don't know!" Lily yelled back, "Stupefy!" Lily heard a high pitched cackle from behind her and wheeled round to find herself face to face with Lord Voldemort.

**A/N: Sorry its taken me so long but here is the update as promised and yes I'm in an evil mood. But also I'm trying to decide what to do here ideas are welcome... Review if you like it!**


	34. Voldemort, Frozen

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews especially to Tickle Bug who gave me the idea for what to do in this next chapter. CHEERS!**

**Chapter 34 – Voldemort, Frozen**

Lily, James, Sirius, Rose and Remus stunned and bound the Death Eaters they could waiting for the arrival of the Order.

"Where are the Order?" Sirius yelled.

"I don't know!" Lily yelled back, "Stupefy!" Lily heard a high pitched cackle from behind her and wheeled round to find herself face to face with Lord Voldemort.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little mudblood and her friends" he hissed at her, Lily's mind was blank, she didn't know what to do she was too scared to act the images of Pearl and Jade still haunted her.

"LILY DON'T JUST STAND THERE CURSE THE BASTARD!" yelled James but still she didn't move she was frozen to the spot by those terrifying red eyes while her friends duelled around her, James desperately trying to reach her as Voldemort slowly raised his wand smirking at her.

"LILY! STUPEFY! LILY MOVE!" she could hear his shouts but was frozen with fear of finding herself so close to Voldemort and of the past being repeated if she acted.

James was inches from her when several popping noises announced the arrival of the Order.

"FINALLY!" Sirius yelled at them.

"LILY!" Liz, Harold and Dumbledore watched in shock as James desperately tried to reach Lily before Voldemort killed her before joining the fight along with the rest of the Order.

Voldemort had his wand pointed at Lily's face; James was stunning every Death Eater in his was desperately trying to get to her.

"Ready to join your filthy muggle parents mudblood?" Voldemort hissed at her but Lily just stared at him.

"LILY!"

"Harold he's not going to get to her in time!" Liz called to her husband; Harold stunned the Death Eater in front of him and turned to look at Lily.

"Shit!" he vanished.

There was one Death Eater between James and Voldemort and Lily but he was blocking every one of James' curses.

"Avarda…"

"LILY!"

Harold reappeared behind Lily wrapped an arm around her and vanished.

"…Kedavra!" Lily felt an arm around her, saw a flash of green light and suddenly found herself in the living room of the Potter mansion.

"What the?" she turned and saw Harold behind her.

"Are you mad? Just standing there! He was going to kill you!"

"I-I-I…" Lily didn't know what to say.

"Stay here" he told her and disappeared, Lily just stood there looking at the wall opposite her, what was wrong with her? She'd frozen and let Voldemort nearly kill her!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was a flash of green light and when James looked again Lily and his father were gone, but their bodies weren't on the ground, where were they? Had he blasted them to pieces? Had his father saved them in time?

"Stupefy! LILY? DAD?" Voldemort turned to face him smirking "You bastard!" Voldemort cackled with laughter and raised his wand at James when Harold reappeared.

"That's my son arsehole!" he snarled, together they duelled with Voldemort.

"Dad we can't beat him!" said James looking at his father.

"Hold on son" he was just about to attempt to stun Voldemort when he and his Death Eaters vanished.

"What the?" everyone looked around; the ground was littered with bodies of the dead and bound and stunned Death Eaters.

"ROSE!" yelled Sirius scooping her up in his arms; Dumbledore was at his side in seconds, "Please no not Rose!"

"She's not dead Sirius" Dumbledore told him, he looked up at the headmaster, "Just stunned, Ennervate" Rose slowly opened her eyes.

"S-S-Sirius?"

"Rose!" he hugged her tightly, "Thank god I thought you were dead!" he finally let her go.

"What happened?"

"We won I think" he told her.

"More like a draw" said Dumbledore; now back to the mansion we'll join you as soon as we've cleared up this mess" Sirius nodded and pulled Rose to her feet, James and Remus reached them.

"Lily? What happened to her?"

"Dad got her away just in time" James told them the relief in his voice clear as day, "I thought they were both dead"

"She nearly was! Has she lost it? Before she attacked without a second thought but this time she just stood there I don't get it" said Sirius.

"I do" said Remus, they looked at him, "Two words; Pearl and Jade"

"That's three" said Sirius.

"Shut up!"

"Was only trying to lighten the mood"

"Well it isn't the time, Moony's right Lily froze because of Pearl and Jade" James told him.

"I don't get it" Rose rolled her eyes.

"The last two times Lily has faced Voldemort three people she's cared about have been seriously hurt two of them died!" said Rose.

"Oh" said Sirius as it dawned on him, "Stupid woman! It nearly cost her her life!"

"Yeah I know come on she'll be waiting for us" the others nodded and disapprated to the Potter mansion.

"LILY?" James called out as soon as they appeared in the hallway.

"LILY?" the others called out, James headed to the living room and opened the door at first he didn't see her but he heard her crying. He entered the room and saw her hiding in the corner.

"Lily!" he breathed and rushed to her side sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms, she didn't resist just cried. James held her tight and let her cry.

The others entered the room and sat down around them, eventually Lily stopped crying and looked up at them all opened her mouth then closed it again, she didn't know what to say.

"What happened Lily? You just froze" asked Remus gently but she jumped as if he'd shouted James frowned at him.

"I-I-I don't k-k-know" she whispered, "I j-j-just couldn't m-m-move" she was shaking and stuttering and couldn't work out what had frightened her so much, had it been Voldemort of the thought of a repeat of Pearl and Jade if she acted. She shook herself off and cleared her throat.

"I was so shocked that he was there and then Pearl and Jade dying flashed through my mind and I just froze I couldn't move or think I dunno why" her voice cracked and tears spilled out of her eyes James hugged her close.

They all jumped at the sound of Liz, Harold and Dumbledore aperating into the room.

"Lily darling are you ok?" asked Liz rushing to her.

"She's fine mum, or she will be just in shock" James answered when Lily didn't speak Liz nodded.

"So any of you know why they attacked and then just left?" asked Sirius.

"Just for scare I suppose, they get a kick out of it" said Harold.

"Bastards!" Sirius growled, Harold nodded.

"Well we have to prepare for the next Order meeting, shall we?" Dumbledore and Harold followed Liz out of the room.

The five friends sat together in silence for a while until Liz called them for lunch.


	35. Christmas, Size and Performance

**Chapter 35 – Christmas, Size and Performance**

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Rose, Liz and Harold were sat in the living room of the Potter mansion drinking hot chocolate they had played all the usual Christmas games and were now very bored.

"Can we open a present?" Sirius whined for about the hundredth time that evening and for about the hundredth time Liz, Harold, James and Remus rolled their eyes at him.

"No you can't" Liz told him, she was used to this by now Sirius was like this every Christmas and she loved him for it, he was like a child when it came to Christmas, Easter and her birthday. Sirius folded his arms and sulked, he was extremely bored and wanted it to be Christmas.

"Sirius if you want it to be Christmas, go to bed and sleep" Liz told him lovingly.

Sirius huffed but then stood up wished everyone good night and went to bed; Rose went with him to cheer him up. A little while later the others went up to bed Lily and James stopped outside Lily's room.

"Goodnight Lily" said James kissing her.

"Goodnight James" she replied kissing him again, he turned to leave but Lily grabbed his arm. "Stay with me tonight"

"Ok" and together they entered Lily's room, James stripped down to his boxers while Lily changed into her pyjamas they got into bed Lily rest her head on James' chest and slowly they fell asleep in each others arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was nine o'clock on Christmas morning when Sirius came flying into Lily's room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he yelled jumping on them; Lily and James jumped six feet in the air.

"SIRIUS!" Lily screamed but he just laughed.

"Come on! Presents!" he said and ran back out of their room and Remus peered around the door.

"Morning" he said, "You better get or he'll explode" Lily and James nodded and got up, James summoned a t-shirt and some tracksuit bottoms before heading down stairs with Lily.

"Good morning" Liz smiled at them as they entered the living room.

"Merry Christmas" they said together.

"Ok Harold you can release Sirius" Liz told her husband and Lily and James realised that Sirius had been locked in a cage conjured by Harold, as soon as the cage was gone Sirius dived at the presents and started handing them out, soon everyone had a big pile of presents at their feet and began to open them. From James Lily got a jewellery set made of real silver with emeralds, off his parents she got several wizarding novels which she was very pleased with, from Remus she got a selection of Honeydukes sweets, off Rose a brand new set of Jane Austin novels because hers were falling apart but it was Sirius' present that made her wish she'd opened it when alone with James.

"Wait!" said Sirius as she picked it up, "Just get my camera have to get a photo, Accio camera" a few seconds later his camera flew into his hand, "Ok now you can open it" Lily looked at James then Rose, Rose grinned at her and nodded so she slowly opened the wrapping.

She gasped and went red, "I'm gonna kill you Sirius" she said when she saw the writing on the pink box but James was too busy grinning.

"Open it!" Sirius, Rose and James said and she had no choice, slowly she lifted the lid off; Harold and Liz had become very interest in the books they had received off Rose.

Inside was a black, lacy, SEE THROUGH baby doll dress with matching thong, Lily blushed red, closed her eyes in horror as Sirius took a picture. Lily closed the box and dived on Sirius.

"You are dead meat Black!" she growled as she wrestled with him trying to hit him but he grabbed her wrists, he finally pinned her arms above her head and stopped her from kicking him by getting between her legs.

"Well I thought you'd like it" he told her in mock disappointment.

"I didn't say that but did you have to give me it in front of everyone?" she growled.

"Yup" he grinned at her.

"Padfoot do you mind getting out from between my girlfriends legs?" James asked his friend with laughing at the same time.

"You know Lily these are quite nice" said Liz, Sirius rolled off Lily and every on looked at Liz who was holding the lingerie Lily and James went bright red.

"Anyway, who wants bacon sandwiches?" asked Harold.

"Me!" everyone replied and he left the room very quickly.

Everyone had a good laugh at Sirius' present for Lily and enjoyed playing games and eating Christmas food, in the afternoon they had a huge snowball fight girls versus boys and by night fall they were sat in the living room again Lily, Liz and Harold were all reading Sirius, James and Remus were playing with Sirius' new mini Quidditch people with moving miniature players form their favourite teams that they had received off Liz and Harold and Rose was playing with the make up potions Lily had made for her.

Finally James was declared the winner and Sirius snuggled up in the chair with Rose and James joined Lily on the love seat, Remus was sat on his own setting up another game but he soon got bored. He looked up and saw that he was surrounded with happy couples, he sighed loudly, god he wished Pearl was still alive.

Hearing him sigh Lily looked up from 'Emma'. "You ok Remus?"

"Yeah I just wish Pearl was here" Lily smiled sadly.

"Yeah me too"

"That's not what I meant Lil" he told her and it clicked, he was the only one here without a lover.

"Oh Remus I just realised I'm sorry this isn't fair, you're surrounded by couples and you're the only singleton" said Lily getting up and hugging him.

Suddenly Rose snapped her fingers "Oh my god I totally forgot! Remus you won't be single for long!" everyone looked at her confused.

"And how is that exactly?" he asked.

"Well Alice and Frank are coming day after tomorrow and Alice's American cousin Juliet is staying with her and is transferring to Hogwarts because her parents have joined the fight against Voldemort" Rose told him, Remus smiled at her and stood up.

He walked towards her, pulled her off Sirius' lap and hugged her. He then let her go kissed her on the lips before saying, "You are the best friend I could ever ask for" Rose grinned at him.

"Good but I don't think you should kiss me again Sirius might hurt you" she laughed.

Remus smiled, "Yeah but you've just made my Christmas the best one yet" Rose grinned.

"And I'm sure Juliet will make it even better" she smirked sitting back on Sirius' knee.

"Yeah if she falls for him" said James, Lily slapped his arm. "What it's true!"

"Well since Alice and Frank have been well 'grooming' her for him I find it very unlikely" at the word grooming everyone started to laugh even Liz and Harold, Rose blushed.

"What I meant is telling her how great he is and stuff like that, she'll have a crush on him before she meets him with what they have been telling her" Remus grinned while the others laughed.

"Well I can't wait to meet her" he told them.

"Oh one more thing"

"What?"

"Well Alice has told her that you're well…" Rose blushed.

"Harold I think it's time we went to bed don't you?" said Liz suddenly realising where the conversation was going and they quickly left the room.

"That I'm what Rose?" Remus asked once Liz and Harold were out of ear shot Lily burst out laughing also realising what Rose was talking about, "Rose?" he asked forcefully.

"Well put it this way as long as you're at least six inches and can perform you'll be ok" Remus' jaw dropped while everyone else howled with laughter. He was going to kill Alice and Frank when he saw them but at least he didn't have to worry no-one had ever complained before so he would probably be ok.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update hope you like this, Peter will return when they return to Hogwarts promise. Thank you so much for all your reviews and congrats on reaching over 100 you are the best! Loveyas xxxx**


	36. A New Friend, Flirting, Shopping

**Chapter 36 – New Friend, Flirting, Shopping**

Lily, James, Sirius, Rose and Remus were in the Potter's in door pool when Frank, Alice and Juliet arrived. Lily and Rose were laughing at the boys who were wrestling as they chatted about everything from their boyfriends to make-up to sex to the possibility of Remus and Juliet getting together, which from what Alice had said in her last owl was very likely, they were just discussing who out of the boys had the best body when Remus dived on Sirius and sent a huge wave of water cascading over the girls who both shrieked.

"REMUS LUPIN!" they screamed at him but they all laughed and tried to pull the girls in but just then Alice, Frank and Juliet came in.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they shouted together.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" everyone called back, the boys got out of the pool and followed Lily and Rose towards their friends and Juliet, Remus was drying himself off as quick as he could so not to get any of them wet…well Juliet anyway.

"Hey guys!" said Alice hugging everyone and getting wet, "You all have a good Christmas?" they all said they had and told her what they'd got, she, Frank and Juliet laughed at Lily's present off Sirius.

"Have you worn it yet though?"

"No!" everyone laughed.

"Anyway this is Juliet" said Alice linking arms with the girl next to her.

"Hi" he smiled at them waving.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans" said Lily walking forward, she shook Juliet's hand, "This is my boyfriend James Potter, his best friend Sirius Black, my best friend Rose Ked, she's dating Sirius, and this is Remus Lupin" each person shook hands with Juliet.

"Ah so your Remus? Alice and Frank have told me a lot about you and I think I know why" Juliet smiled shaking his hand.

"Oh erm whys that?" why did he have to go red now?

"Because you're the only single guy out of everyone" Juliet laughed, bless him he was going red, but he was very hot, Alice hadn't lied.

"Well I'm not there's peter but we haven't seen or heard from him in months we only see him in lessons its weird mind that's if he turns up" Remus told her.

"And you don't wanna meet him he's weird" Lily put in mentally kicking Remus for his idioticy.

"So you guys coming swimming?" James asked.

"Yeah sounds fun" Juliet and Alice said together, they took out their wands and transfigured their clothes; Remus had to fight to not let his jaw drop Juliet was the fittest girl he'd ever met.

She had eyes of blue of deep it was like looking into sapphires; her hair was down to her waist but only because she'd straightened it, brown with blonde highlights and Remus was completely intoxicated with her especially when she walked passed him to dive into the pool. Was that j'adore perfume?

"Stop being a fish and get in that pool!" James hissed at him and so Remus dived in, swam towards Juliet but he had no sooner reached her when he was dunked by Frank. He came up spluttering.

"Prat! You're dead!" and that was it all they did was wrestle as the girls tread water in the deep end.

"So Juliet, are you definitely coming to Hogwarts in the new year?" asked Lily.

"Hell yeah even if my rents weren't joining the fight against old Voldy I'd still stay!" Juliet told them grinning.

"Oh really?" asked Rose grinning, Juliet stuck her tongue out at her and swam off to join the boys in the fight.

She snuck up behind Remus as quietly and she could and then dunked him, laughing she swam back over to the girls, Remus came up spluttering again he turned and saw Juliet swimming away from him.

"You're so dead Juliet!" he called and swam after her, she turned and stuck her tongue out at him before swimming away from him as fast as she could but he soon caught up to her and pushed her under.

She came up laughing, "Ok you got me".

"I know" he grinned and swam off thinking what the hell am I doing? I'm swimming away from her! But it was too late, just then Liz called them in for lunch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next few days was spent laughing and joking and in Juliet's and Remus' case flirting. On the 29th they went to Diagon Alley to buy formal wear for the annual Potter New Year ball, it took all morning for their dresses and suits to be sorted so they went for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron before the girls headed off to look at the jewellery so that Liz, Rose, Alice and Juliet could get some; Lily was going to wear the jewellery that James had bought her. The boys went to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Right then girls what type of jewellery do you want?" asked Liz when they entered the shop.

"I'm going to wear what James got me for Christmas" Lily told her.

"I thought you would" Liz smiled and turned to the others.

"Well do you think I should get something that matches my ring? Or leave it for my wedding?" asked Alice.

"WHAT?!" Rose and Lily yelled at their friend. Alice looked at them blankly.

"Oh shit Alice you didn't tell them and they clearly haven't noticed!" giggled Juliet.

"Oh right yeah! Frank proposed on Christmas day!" Alice told them holding her hand out so they could see the ring.

"Wow!" they all breathed. It was a small gold band with a diamond in it, it was beautiful.

"Congratulations Alice!" said Liz, "But I'd save the matching jewellery for your wedding day but we'll got you some fab jewellery all the same" and so two hours later they finally emerged from the shop and found the boys in the Leakey Cauldron.

"FINALLY!" they said together and the girls laughed and they headed back to the Potter mansion to make sure everything was ready to be set up for the ball the next day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While the girls were shopping for jewellery the boys were in Quality Quidditch Supplies having fun buying new gloves and other padding as their stuff was wearing out and wouldn't last till the end of the season.

"Well Frank didn't think you'd be the one to get engaged first" said James.

"Yeah and we didn't think you'd ever get lily but hey miracles happen!" Sirius shot at him and dunk the fist that came his way.

"For your information Padfoot I'm asking Lily on New Years Eve" James informed them, they gawped at him.

"And you didn't tell me!" Sirius half shouted at him, "We agreed we'd go together and buy rings when we'd both found that special person!"

"I know but I didn't need to go and buy one" said James, Sirius looked at him.

"My gran left me her engagement ring, said that when I'd found the special woman I could give it to her" James told them.

"Wow!" Sirius whispered. After a little while longer they left the shop and because the girls were still in the jewellery shop they went to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for them little did they know they should have just gone home because they'd be waiting for nearly two hours.


	37. New Years Eve, Proposal, New Love?

**Chapter 37 - New Years Eve, Proposal, New Love?**

It was New Years Eve and everyone was getting ready for the ball, the ball room had been turned into an ice palace, the garden was covered in real snow and there was food and drink galore.

Lily was wearing a long white dress in the same style as the green one James had bought for her birthday (like a princess gown) but it had a green sash around the middle, her make up was simple but nice. Rose was in a long stream-lined silk dress of red silk which clung to her curves perfectly, she had dark Smokey eye make up with red lip stick. Alice had a baby pink knee length dress on with a darker pink sash, her make up was simple to match the light shade of her dress and Juliet had a ball gown on similar to Lily's but it was midnight blue dotted with tiny jewels that looked like stars, her eye make up was also dark and her lips were a dark red.

There was a knock on the door and James called through it, "You girls nearly ready mum wants us down stairs as the guests are arriving"

"Ok two mins" Lily called back, the girls quickly checked themselves over in the full length mirror and walked out of the room. The four boy's jaws dropped when they saw their girlfriends/dates.

"What? Do we look that bad?" asked Lily in mock worry.

"No! No, you all look wonderful!" Remus jumped in quickly offering his arm to Juliet who took it smiling, Lily linked with James, Rose with Sirius and Alice with Frank and together they walked down to the ball room.

Hogwarts had always impressed Lily at Christmas time but the ballroom in the Potter mansion beat it by miles.

"Oh my! It's beautiful!" she whispered, James grinned and tried to lead her onto the dance floor but Lily froze.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I can't dance" she said, he laughed.

"Yes you can"

"No, not disco dancing, ballroom dancing! I don't know how!" James laughed again.

"That's ok come on I'll teach you" and he pulled her onto the dance floor, "Just follow me" he told her taking her hand and putting his hand on her waist, "Now step back with your right foot and follow it with your left and you'll find you turn" he told her.

"Ok"

"Right and one, two, three, one, two, three…" he whirled her around the dance floor and she very quickly got the hang of how to do it.

Sirius and Rose and Alice and Frank were dancing near by but Juliet and Remus were over the other side of the room.

"Galleon says they end up together" hissed Sirius.

"That's obvious mate" James hissed back.

"I'll take that bet" said Lily, "Galleon says it'll be longer than that" James groaned.

"Lily you know he'll win"

"And you don't know Juliet" Alice piped up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile over the other side of the dance floor Remus and Juliet were dancing.

"You look beautiful Juliet" Remus whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, you look wonderful too" she smiled looking into his eyes 'wow he's got amazing eyes' she thought.

"So you looking forward to Hogwarts?" he asked her, she blinked startled by the question.

"Oh yeh I can't apparently it's the greatest school for witches and wizards in the world, better than Drumstrang, Beuxbatons and the American Academy of Magic by far" she told him.

"It's fab, she you missed Halloween and Christmas there the castle looks brilliant but hey there's still Valentine's Day and Easter" he told her.

"Cool, so where does everyone live in Hogwarts? Are there like girls dorms and boys dorms sorted by year?"

"Yeah and house" she looked at him.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor; mine and my friends house, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin you don't want to be in there" he told her.

"Why? What's wrong with Slytherin?" she asked.

"Oh well You-Know-Who was in that house and it's not turned out a good witch or wizard yet" he told her.

"Ah right, so which is the best house?"

"Gryffindor of course!" she laughed.

"Should have known you'd say that but surely Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are ok?"

"Yeah but Gryffindor is just better I mean Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor!"

"Wow! I wanna be in Gryffindor!" Remus laughed.

"Now who's being biased?"

"Shut up! Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world!"

"I know" the song changed to a faster one, "Do you want to get a drink?"

"Would love to" they walked off the dance floor hand in hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You sure you want to keep that beat Lily?" Sirius whispered.

"Yup" she whispered back as they danced. (James was dancing with Rose).

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus and Juliet stood in silence watching their friends dance, their arms around each other.

"Sirius is a good dancer" she observed.

"Yeah not to mention dangerous" Remus chuckled, as Sirius spun Lily.

"Yeh but still" Remus looked at her, grateful that Sirius was mad about Rose. Juliet had seen the look he'd given her.

"Don't worry I wouldn't dream of splitting Rose and Sirius up they are crazy about each other" she told him and Remus smiled. "I don't think there is a girl in this room that is as beautiful as lily though. She looks amazing in that dress"

"Yeah, you should see the green one she wore for Halloween, James bought her it for her birthday…" 'What am I doing I should be complimenting her!' he thought, "But you know Lily may look fab but I don't think she's the most beautiful woman in this room" he told her, his cheeks going pink.

"Oh really? Who do you think is the most beautiful woman in this room?" asked Juliet, she thought she knew the answer but wanted to here him say it to be sure.

Remus was just about to say ''You'' when James, Lily, Sirius and Rose came over to them, Alice and frank were chatting to a couple from the Ministry over the other side of the room.

"Having fun?" asked James. 'Fuck off!' Remus thought to himself but let it go he'd wait till midnight.

"Yeah great!" said Juliet, "This place is amazing!"

"Thanks" said James. "Moony my friend would you mind if I danced with this wonderful woman?" he asked.

"As long as I can dance with Lily" he grinned.

"Sure, just keep your hands to yourself" James grinned, leading Juliet onto the dance floor. 'Yeah same to you mate' Remus thought, he was terrified of losing Juliet for some reason. Was it possible he was in love with her after only knowing her a few days?

"Remus don't worry James wouldn't dare, I'd cut his balls off and pin them to my wall as a trophy if he fucked this up for you" Lily told him downing her drink and leading him onto the dance floor. Rose and Sirius stayed put and were soon joined by Alice and Frank.

"Remus is smitten" Alice half sang.

"Yeah and if you lot could lip read you wouldn't have interrupted that moment" said Frank, they all looked at him. And so he told them what Remus and Juliet had been talking about.

"Shit!" growled Sirius.

"Well there's still midnight" said Rose.

"Aye, come on babe lets dance" said Sirius.

"In a min I'm knackered"

"Ok" at the end of the song they were rejoined by James, Lily, Juliet and Remus they stood talking mostly about Hogwarts, telling Juliet everything they could when Dumbledore approached them.

"Good evening to you all" he smiled, they all jumped.

"Albus! Didn't know you were here!" smiled James shaking the headmasters' hand, Lily and the other girls gawped.

"James you can't call Professor Dumbledore by his first name he's our teacher!" Lily hissed and all the men laughed.

"Lily I've known Albus since I was born! He's an old family friend" James told her.

"Oh right erm…" Lily blushed.

Dumbledore smiled, "Out of school I do not mind at all if you call me Professor or Albus or even Dumbledore as long as once in school it's Professor" he told her and she nodded.

"Oh have you met Juliet Mason?" asked Sirius.

"Ah our new student! Hello I'm Albus Dumbledore I'm the headmaster at Hogwarts" he said to her and shook her hand.

"Hello nice to meet you"

"Looking forward to the start of term?"

"Oh yes, Hogwarts sounds amazing!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"And what about my Head Boy and Girl and friends?" he asked.

"Yes" they replied together.

"Why?" he asked with a chuckle and they laughed.

"Come on Albus us miss Hogwarts every time we are away from it!" said James making Dumbledore smile.

"There you are Albus!" came the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

"Minnie!" James and Sirius called to her as she approached, she rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"You are both lucky it's the holidays or you'd have detention" she told them.

"You love that nickname really" James grinned while his friends except Sirius groaned but she ignored them.

"Albus, Harold would like a word in his study"

"What for?"

"I don't know"

"It's New Years Eve the man is mad but very well I'll go to him" James and everyone except Juliet were in stitches at Dumbledore calling Harold mad because they all knew the old mad was barking. They couples danced some more but when they saw the two Professor's enter made a beeline for them.

"What did dad want?" asked James as he reached them, Dumbledore smiled.

"Order business James don't worry about it" James pouted and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Shouldn't you all be dancing and drinking instead of bothering your teachers?" asked McGonagall.

"I'll dance as long as you dance with me Minnie" piped up Sirius, everyone looked at him. "Seriously, dance with me and I'll stay out of detention for a month" the two Professors smiled.

"Very well Mr Black one dance but you get one detention in the first month back and I'll have you scrubbing toilets without magic" said McGonagall.

"You're on Minnie" and so they walked onto the dance floor, Sirius was shocked at how gracefully his teacher danced, his friends were in stitches even Dumbledore was laughing.

"Ten galleons says he has detention by the first week" said James.

"I say three days" laughed Remus.

"Eight days" giggled Lily.

"Five" said Rose.

"Two weeks" said Dumbledore and they froze and looked at the old man, "Oh am I not allowed to join this bet?"

"No just didn't expect it" said James, "Alice? Frank?" they whispered.

"Nine days" they said together and they all shook on the bet. The song ended and Sirius and McGonagall rejoined the group.

"So what's the wager?" he asked.

"Ten galleons" James told him.

"Well then I think I'll give you ten days before you have detention" said McGonagall all the students jaws dropped, only Juliet hadn't joined in.

"Oh come on you're all horrible I seriously doubt that Sirius will fail in not getting a detention…" she was cut off by an uproar of laughter.

"Juliet listen to me it'll be a miracle if he gets through the first day!" laughed Remus.

"Are you that bad?"

"I'm a marauder what more do you want?" Juliet just looked confused.

"I'll explain another day" Remus told her and she nodded.

"Oh my god it ten to midnight!" Lily squealed noticing the clock near the door and with that the couples were back on the dance floor, with a minute to go James took out his wand and pointed it to his throat.

"Sonorus. Ladies and gentlemen it is a minute to midnight!" the music died so that it was a quiet hum in the background.

"Thirty seconds…twenty seconds…fifteen seconds…"

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted, James grabbed Lily and kissed her, Sirius kissed Rose, Alice kissed Frank, Juliet wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and kissed him, he kissed her back instantly. They only let go when Sirius said "Lily you owe me a galleon!" Juliet glared at him.

"Shut up Sirius you said if they get together that was just a New year kiss. Ignore him Juliet he's an arse" said Lily and Juliet smiled resting her head on Remus' chest.

"Lily?" she turned to face James, "Lily I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?" he asked her pulling a white gold diamond ring out of his pocket and getting down on one knee.

Lily gasped; the room was silent watching them.

Tears of happiness leaked out of her eyes.

"Oh James of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed, James put the ring on her finger, stood up, kissed her and spun her round while the room erupted in applause and cheering.

Lily and James beamed red in the face.

Slowly the party started up again and the friends left the ball room and went into the posh sitting room.

"Oh my god! James! I…" Lily couldn't speak sop instead she kissed him.

The surrounding couples smiled at each other.

"Actually Lily" Lily and James released each other to look at Juliet "You do owe Sirius a galleon" she smiled slyly.

"How?" asked Lily, Juliet rolled her eyes.

"This" and she kissed Remus who wasted no time in kissing her back.

"Damn! Juliet you traitor! You're not supposed to help them win bets!" Lily told her but she was smiling too much she was so happy for Remus and so were her friends.

**A/N: There you go guys hope you like, I might write another chapter for this now but then again I might write one for 'If They Never Died' can't decide. REVIEW!**


	38. Back To Hogwarts

**Chapter 38 - Back To Hogwarts**

Lily, James, Rose, Sirius, Juliet, Remus, Alice and Frank had a compartment to themselves on the Hogwarts Express they were eating lunch and chatting when someone they least expected walked in.

"Err…hi guys" said Peter as his friends stared at him. "Erm…how are you all?"

"What are you doing here?" asked James, Peter looked at him confused.

"Well you're my friends and…" James cut him off.

"Friends?! You haven't been our friend for months! Where have you been Pete?" he demanded.

"Oh erm well there's been a load a crap going on at home and well I've had to be at home to help out but everything's sorted and since I've been working from home I can just rejoin lessons" he told them.

"Like what Pete?" asked Remus.

"Oh erm, who's she?" he asked pointing at Juliet.

"This is Alice's American cousin and my girlfriend Juliet she's transferring to Hogwarts because her parents are joining the fight against Voldemort Remus told him.

"Oh hi, I'm Peter Pettigrew" he said smiling at her.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Juliet smiled back, but noticed how Peter's smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Well Pete what's been going on that has kept you away?" asked James.

Peter blushed and looked at the floor, "I'll block my ears if you like" Juliet offered.

"No it's ok you may as well know you're going out with one of my mates so you'll know anyway" he told her and then told them what had kept him away from school for so long. "Well back in October mum caught dad in bed with another woman and she's needed me home to keep her from going over the edge it's been really hard looking after her. She totally broke down when dad left her, bastard" he added bitterly.

No-one knew how to react to this but after a while Lily stood up and hugged Peter, "I'm sorry to here that Pete, is your mum ok?"

"Yeah she's fine now is why I'm coming back to school" he told her, Lily nodded.

"You hungry Pete?" asked James.

"Starving" he answered, James passed him a pumpkin pasty and Peter sat next to him and Lily sat on James' knee, Peter gawped.

"Ok I need up dating, what have I missed?" and so they told him about Lily and James which he was very happy about, he was upset to here about Pearl and Jade but glad that Andy was out of Lily's life, and he was happy for Frank and Alice and their engagement. By the time they reached Hogwarts Peter was totally up to date and looking forward to spending the rest of the year with his friends and to eating a feast in the Great Hall.

Juliet was in awe as the group walked up the grounds to the castle, "It's amazing!" she kept saying, making Remus smile with laughter but he held back the laughter because he had to admit that the castle was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, they were met at the oak front doors by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome back and welcome to Hogwarts Juliet I must ask you to wait outside the hall while the students take their seats and then you'll be sorted into your house" Juliet looked terrified at being left alone in this strange place.

"We'll see you soon Juliet, just remember what we said to think and you'll be fine" Remus told her, giving her a quick hug and walking into the hall with the others.

After what seemed like an age McGonagall came back for her "We are ready for you now, and don't worry you'll be fine" she whispered before leading her into the Great Hall.

Every head in the Great Hall turned to look at her as she walked toward the teachers table, she could hear people whispering around her.

"Wonder who that is?"

"So that's why the sorting hat is out"

"Wonder where she'll be put"

"Where has she transferred from?"

Finally Juliet reached the teachers table and saw in front of it a three legged wooden stool with a very battered and frayed wizard's hat.

"Right Juliet will you please sit on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on your head" McGonagall told her, Juliet nodded and sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head, even as a young adult the hat slipped down over her eyes.

………………………………...

Lily looked at her friends and they all crossed their fingers.

………………………………...

Juliet jumped three feet in the air when the hat suddenly spoke to her, she could hear the laughter of the students watching.

………………………………...

"Shit we forgot to tell her the hat talks to you first" Remus hissed.

"Oh well now she knows" laughed James.

………………………………...

"Hmmm, well you are hard to place, attributes of all four houses…"

'_Not Slytherin' _Juliet thought.

"Why not Slytherin? Ok well let me think, you're a loyal friend so that's Hufflepuff, Brave that's Gryffindor, and clever that's Ravenclaw hmmm, where to put you?"

'_How about Gryffindor?'_ Juliet thought.

"Is that you're choice?"

"Yes, I want to be in Gryffindor" Juliet whispered.

"Ok then, GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table exploded, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Rose and Alice were on their feet clapping and cheering.

………………………………...

Juliet took off the sorting hat, put it back on the stool and walked over to her friends and sat with them.

"Well done!"

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" everyone congratulated her.

As the cheering subsided Dumbledore got to his feet and silence fell instantly and everyone looked at the headmaster.

"Welcome back, and welcome to our new student, I hope you all had a lovely holiday and are ready to learn. But before we eat I would like to say a few words on a very important subject, last term we had several attacks on the school by Lord Voldemort and we have now set up several new magical defenses and tomorrow morning this school will be hidden by the Fidelius Charm and a student will be chosen as the secret keeper of the school" the hall erupted into whispers at this and Dumbledore smiled.

"We have agreed on a student because we believe that it will increase the trust between houses, anyone wanting to volunteer should come and see me before breakfast tomorrow and the spell will be cast after breakfast. Now enjoy the fest" Dumbledore sat down and the fest appeared making Juliet gasp and her new friends laugh.

"I'm gonna volunteer" said Peter suddenly.

"Cool, you're great at keeping secrets Pete you'll be a great secret keeper for the school" said James. But over on the Slytherin Lucius was saying the exact same thing and he was being encouraged.

After dinner Juliet was shown the location of the Lily and James' dorm, given the password and then shown the Gryffindor dorm and she was unbelievably impressed. At ten o'clock Lily and James left for late night patrol before going to bed.

**A/N: Sorry its a crap chappy the next one you'll love, lets just say you'll probs hate me by the end of it...muwahahahahahaha! Don't worry I'm not killing anyone else...for now...**


	39. The Turning of Peter Pettigrew

**Chapter 39 – The Turning of Peter Pettigrew**

Peter Pettigrew, a plump short boy of seventeen and a marauder but, he was also a bit of a loser, he was the least known out of the group but still a member and was rivalling James and Sirius for the most detentions. Currently he was making his way back for one of these detentions, this one was from McGonagall and he had been forced to spend three hours in green house four with Tree and he wasn't amused. So covered in mud and aching he was slowly making his way back to Gryffindor tower hoping Filch or Mrs Norris wouldn't find him. As he rounded a corner on the fourth floor two pairs of hands reached out from behind a tapestry and grabbed him, he struggled, tried to call out but everything went black.

Peter didn't know how long he was out but he knew where he was when he opened his eyes; the black stone walls, chill in the air and the green and silver décor was a dead give away. He tried to move but found he couldn't; his hands and feet were bound, he tried to speak but he was gagged. He was terrified.

"Ah you're awake" said a cold voice making him jump, he couldn't see who had spoken but had an idea who it was. A moment later the red-eyed white face of Lord Voldemort loomed out of the darkness over him, Peter was so scared he couldn't even scream.

"Hello Peter Pettigrew" Voldemort whispered menacingly, "I have some questions for you" Voldemort waved his wand and Peter's bindings and gag vanished, he sat up quickly shaking. He looked around him he was surrounded by several Death Eaters some of whom he guessed where 6th and 7th year Slytherins.

"I-I-I'm n-n-not telling you any-any-anything" he stuttered he couldn't remember ever feeling so scared.

"Oh you will, I have an offer for you. But first, are you or are you not friends with the blood traitors Sirius Black and James Potter?"

"N-n-not!" Peter squeaked.

"Master he lies!" Lucius' voice whispered.

"I am aware of that. Crucio" Peter screamed and fell back into the sofa twitching in agony. Then the pain stopped.

"I will ask you again, are you or are you not friends with the blood traitors Sirius Black and James Potter?" the venom in Voldemort's voice was so strong that Peter knew he'd die if he didn't tell him.

"Y-y-yes" he squeaked closing his eyes, could he betray his friends to save his own life?

"Good, now how would you like to have everlasting glory?" Voldemort asked him.

Peter didn't know what to say.

"If you help me rid the world of blood traitors, Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix I will glorify your name for eternity" Voldemort told him.

"And if I refuse?" Peter squeaked.

"You die and so will your family!" Voldemort snarled at him making him flinch. Peter didn't know what to do, yes he wanted to live and for his family to live but could he betray his friends?

"Well?" Voldemort hissed at him.

Peter needed time, he couldn't betray his friends, he had to buy for time to get out of here and to Dumbledore.

"Can…can…can I…have some t-t-time to th-th-think about it?" he stuttered.

"No" Peter sighed defeated, he had no choice.

"Ok for the sake of my family I will help you" Voldemort smirked.

"Hold out your arm" Peter did as he was told and Voldemort burned the Dark Mark into his arm, "When it burns you will come to me without delay, do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord" he added the last bit in an almost whisper, he felt sick, Voldemort cackled.

"It seems you need proof of my power" and with that two Death Eaters grabbed Peter dragged him to the fireplace and took him to several houses of great wizarding families where he was forced to watch murders being committed.

Late that night Peter was returned to Hogwarts but was told that he would be sent for within a week and if he ran to Dumbledore Voldemort would know and kill his family. Terrified and upset he went to bed and avoided his friends for the next two weeks and finally a letter arrived asking him to go home to look after his mother but really he knew it was the Dark Lord sending for him to begin his mission of gathering followers for Lord Voldemort, his first victims were Barty Crouch Jr and Igor Karkaroff. For the next few months homework would be sent back and forth by owl as he gathered more and more followers for Lord Voldemort.

At first Peter hated every moment off it but soon after his fifth murder he began to enjoy what he was doing and believed that what Voldemort wanted was right for the wizarding world so by the time he returned to Hogwarts in January he was ready to hand his friends, the Order and Dumbledore to Voldemort.

**A/N: There you are, review please! Bet you never thought that was how Peter changed sides.**


	40. Who Wins, Fighting, Returned

**Chapter 40 – Who Wins? Fighting, Returned**

The next day Dumbledore announced that Peter had been chosen as secret keeper of Hogwarts and that the spell would be performed after breakfast. So after breakfast Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Flitwick assembled on the lawn along with Lily, James, Peter and the others.

"Before we begin we need someone to go to Hogsmeade and then come back and see if the spell has worked because if it has that person will not be able to see Hogwarts" Dumbledore told them.

"I'll go" Sirius volunteered straight away.

"Very well Mr Black off you go" and Sirius took off; he'd stop at Honeydukes, Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks for some stuff while he was there.

"Right then Mr Pettigrew all you need to do is stand still while I cast this spell" squeaked Flitwick and he waved his wand muttering the incantation.

"Did it work?" asked James.

"We will only know when Mr Black returns which should be in a few minutes" said Dumbledore.

"Yeah if he didn't make any pit stops" muttered Lily.

"He better not have or I'll put him in detention" said McGonagall.

"Then who'd win the bet?" asked Remus with a grin.

"Err... you because you said three days" said Lily.

"Yeah and this is the first day" said Remus.

"And you're closest, so you win if he gets detention"

"Wicked, and that's ten galleons off all of you right?" said Remus grinning. They all nodded but then Sirius came running up the lawn.

"It didn't work then?" he asked when he reached them.

"It would seem so" said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"Professor can I try it?" asked Lily taking out her wand.

"Go ahead Miss Evans" said Dumbledore.

"Sirius, take this" Lily handed him a quill, "Portus" the quill glowed and a second later Sirius found himself back in Hogsmeade and he headed back up to the castle.

Lily waved her wand at Peter and said the incantation, again nothing happened.

"Did it work?" asked James again.

"Well if Sirius returns it didn't" said lily rolling her eyes.

After a few minutes Sirius ran up to them. "Why isn't it working?" he asked.

"In truth I do not even know" said Dumbledore, trying to work it out.

Suddenly Lily snapped her fingers, "Of course! Headmaster is Hogwarts unplotable?" everyone looked at her.

"It is Miss Evans"

"Well if a place is unplotable then it can't be hidden by the Fidelius Charm!" said Lily and Dumbledore started to chuckle.

"Once again Miss Evans you make pure blood wizards look foolish, I should have remembered that" everyone gawped at the old man.

Suddenly Lily started dancing and singing, "I knew something Dumbledore didn't, do dah, do dah"

After a few minutes Dumbledore spoke, "Miss Evans amusing as that song is I request you stop before I take fifty points from Gryffindor" Lily shut up and stopped dancing instantly.

"Sorry sir" she said sheepishly.

"You are forgiven" Lily grinned, "Now off to lesson with you, go"

"Yes come on it's my lesson you are missing here" said McGonagall and so they headed off to transfiguration.

The lesson was going smoothly until Sirius couldn't contain himself anymore "Lily knew something Dumbledore didn't, do dah, do dah, Lily knew something Dumbledore didn't, do dah, do…"

"DETENTION BLACK!" shouted McGonagall.

"YES! I WIN!" shouted Remus jumping to his feet, "Come on cough up!" McGonagall put her head in her hands realising what she'd just done.

"Very well Mr Lupin here is your ten galleons and I suggest everyone else involved in the bet pays you as well, I will inform Dumbledore of your victory" said McGonagall handing over the money as the rest of the class gawped.

Sirius sat stunned; he had detention the first day back that was record.

"Mr Black you will meet me tonight at seven o'clock outside the dungeon toilets for your detention as agreed in the bet" said McGonagall a hint of a smirk on her lips.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly and so did the rest of the day, at lunch Dumbledore approach the group of friends.

"Mr Lupin I do believe I owe you ten galleons" Remus turned to face the headmaster.

"I believe you are right sir" he said trying not to smirk, Sirius kept his head down. Dumbledore handed over the gold, "Oh and Mr Black I am not amused, I have never lost a bet in my whole life but now my record is broken" said Dumbledore with a smile and he returned to the teachers table leaving the friends and the students who had heard him to gawp at him in shock.

That night Sirius did his detention; cleaning the boy's toilets by hand so he returned to Gryffindor tower sore and grumpy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the bet Sirius kept his head down as January turned to February and the Quidditch season started up, which meant Lily hardly saw James as he was practicing every night for the first game; Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Yes she wanted to win but she missed him and wasn't happy about patrolling on her own because he was so tired after training finally two days before the match she cracked.

James and Sirius walked into the heads common room to find everyone there waiting for them.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just socialising" said Lily dryly and he instantly knew she was pissed about something.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"Nothing you better shower quickly and change, we have patrol in an hour" she told him, he groaned.

"Awww Lily I'm exhausted, can you do it alone again or get a prefect to go with you?" he asked.

Lily exploded, "NO I CAN NOT! YOU'RE HEAD BOY AND YOU ARE NEGLECTING YOUR DUTIES FOR QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!" she screamed at him.

"I…Lily…"

"No James! This isn't fair! You have other commitments besides Quidditch James like your head duties, your homework and ME!" she emphasised the last word before storming passed him into her room.

James stood there dumbstruck.

"What was that all about?" he said finally, looking to his friends.

"James Potter you are an idiot!" Juliet told him, James looked at her.

"Meaning?"

It was Juliet's turn to blow up at him, "FOR GOD SAKE JAMES CAN'T YOU SEE SHE MISSES YOU! SHE'S STARTING TO CRACK UNDER THE STRAIN OF THE HEAD DUTIES AND NOT SEEING YOU!" Juliet paused to breathe before continuing, "If you want to know what we were just talking about I'm tell you. Lily has been in tears because since the Quidditch season started she's the last thing on your list, she your _fiancée_ for god sake and you act like she doesn't exist, if it's not Quidditch practice you're studying or sleeping and it's driving her nuts! All she wants is to spend some time with you but you don't seem to care!"

"But…but…but that's ridiculous I love her" James said.

"Then start acting like it!" James nodded took out his wand pointed at himself and a second later he was clean, handing his broom to Sirius he went to Lily's door and knocked.

"Lily can I come in?" he called. No answer so he walked in. she was in tears on her bed, he closed the door behind him and walked over to her and lay down next to her.

"Aw Lil I'm sorry" he said putting his arm around her.

"Are you?"

"Yes I love you"

"Really?" she scoffed, "Then why have I been almost invisible to you?" James had no excuse for her.

"Lily I'm sorry I just want to win it's all I've thought about and I'm sorry I've neglected everything else around me including you and I am truly sorry" Lily turned to look at him; she could see he was sorry but she was still hurting.

"We had better go patrol" she said standing up, wiping her face and walking towards her door.

"I take it I'm not forgiven" Lily didn't answer, she was still hurting a lot instead she asked him a question.

"Do you want to be my fiancé?" James' jaw dropped at this question, he couldn't believe she was asking him this. After all these years of asking her out, stalking her, loving her she was asking him if he _wanted_ to be her fiancé!

"W-w-what kind of question is that?" he stuttered.

"Just answer the question James!" she demanded folding her arms.

"Yes I _want_ to be your fiancé, I love you, always have and always will" he told her standing up and walking towards her. He pulled her into his arms, "Aw Lily I am so sorry I had no idea I was making you think such things" he whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"Well if you'd have paid a bit more attention to me you'd have noticed" she shot at him, not knowing why she was being so nasty but she didn't care either. She opened the door and walked out of the room, their friends were gone so she headed out into the corridor to patrol, James followed her, he tried to take her hand but she refused him, he tried to talk to her but she ignored him. He would feel her pain.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gryffindor slaughtered Ravenclaw four hundred points to sixty making the Gryffindor table the loudest at dinner that night and Ravenclaw the quietest. Lily was sat between Rose and Juliet ignoring James, together they were working their way through a massive piece of chocolate cake with custard when the doors of the great hall blew open, people around them screamed and they were on their feet in seconds wands out, as were the teachers.

Lily looked over the heads of the students and she gasped seeing who had just entered the great hall looking half dead.

Andy and Sean.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Shock horror! Andy's back! What's going to happen? I know and I have 41 written but untill I get reviews I'm not updating! Review if you want to know what's coming next.**

**Loveyas xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	41. Returned, Truth or Lies? Lost, Help

**Chapter 41 – Returned, Truth or Lies? Lost, Help**

Gryffindor slaughtered Ravenclaw four hundred points to sixty making the Gryffindor table to loudest at dinner that night and Ravenclaw the quietest. Lily was sat between Rose and Juliet ignoring James, together they were working their way through a massive piece of chocolate cake with custard when the doors of the great hall blew open, people around them screamed and they were on their feet in seconds wands out, as were the teachers.

Lily looked over the heads of the students and she gasped seeing who had just entered the great hall looking half dead.

Andy and Sean.

"What the?" Rose whispered.

"It can't be" Lily whispered.

"Who are they?" Asked Juliet.

"Lily's abusive ex-boyfriend, he's a Death Eater" Remus hissed, Juliet gasped, she had been told all about Andy, Sean and Jamie.

"Hang on that's only Andy and Sean where's Jamie?" Sirius whispered.

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out" said Lily leaving her seat, Rose and Juliet made to grab her but missed.

"Lily!" they all hissed together.

Lily slowly made her way towards Andy and Sean, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick were also making their way towards the two boys who were struggling to stand.

"Headmaster!" Andy croaked.

"Help us!" gasped Sean.

Dumbledore looked at his colleagues and Lily.

"We can't not help them" said Lily and Dumbledore nodded.

"Let's get them to the hospital wing" Lily nodded and followed the teachers as they took Andy and Sean to the hospital wing.

"What on earth are they doing here? Headmaster!" gasped Pomphrey when she saw Andy and Sean.

"We do not know Poppy they have just appeared, and need treatment before we question them" Dumbledore told her and she nodded and set to work on them.

In the twenty minutes it took her to sort them out James and the other's had arrived.

"Lily what's going on?" asked Alice.

"No idea we are just about to question them" Lily told her and they walked over to the beds that Andy and Sean lay on.

Andy turned his head, "Lily!" he muttered and reached out for her but she stood still. "Lily please…"

"Why have you come back?" he asked him.

"Escaped…the Dark Lord…under imperius curse…Jamie…dead…nearly died…help…" Sean couldn't say anything coherent but the words he did say made sense.

"Oh my god! Headmaster you think that's true?" asked Lily through her raised hands.

"I do not know but they certainly look like they have had to fight for their lives and then travelled a long way" said Dumbledore calmly, but he wasn't sure whether he believed them.

"Professor please! The Dark Lord placed the imperius curse on us…everything we did…didn't mean to…couldn't stop it…regret so much…hate myself for it" tears were forming in Andy's eyes as he spoke, "Lily I swear…never meant any of it…I'm sorry…feel sick…to think of it…hate myself and him…" he stretched his hand for Lily and she took it, Andy saw the ring. "En…en…engaged? Who?"

"James" she told him, more tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Are you happy?" he asked her, Lily couldn't answer she was still mad at James but they were happy before he'd forgotten her.

"Yes" she said.

"Good, only want…" Andy didn't finish what he was saying as he started to cough.

Lily reached for the goblet of water on the table next to him, "Here drink" she helped him to drink some of the water.

She then turned to Dumbledore, "As mad as it sounds, I believe him" Dumbledore nodded.

"WHAT?" her friends shouted at once and she looked at them.

"Do you really think they'd have done all those terrible things on their own?"

"Yes" they replied together.

"Lily you can't possibly believe him, remember what he did to you, what he did to Jade!" James said to her fighting to control his anger.

"James…" she began but Andy spoke.

"Where is Jade? Best friend…have to apologise…so ashamed of myself" he told them.

"And me" Sean croaked.

"She's dead" Sirius told them coldly.

"Sirius!" Sean and Andy groaned, putting their hands to their face.

"Did we?"

"No, Voldemort did, but you should remember that, you kidnapped James just after" Andy looked at her in horror.

"No…" he looked at James, "What did I put you through?" James' face was stone cold.

"The word torture doesn't cover it" he growled.

"No! Oh god! The things I was made to do!" Andy collapsed into tears.

"I think that's enough for tonight" said Dumbledore, "I will come to talk to you both in the morning after you are rested and then we will decide what to do with you but for now you may remain here I will ask some of the ghosts to come and watch over you as Poppy can not watch over you all night" and with the Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick left leaving Andy with Lily and her friends and Pomphrey.

"Come on, we should go and join the victory party, we could all use a good drink" said Sirius.

Everyone started towards the door except Lily, James stopped and grabbed Rose and pointed at Lily.

"Are you coming Lily?"

"In a minute"

"Lily?"

"In a minute James!" she snapped and she looked at Andy, "Tell me what you say is true"

"I swear Lily; I loved you and still do. I've never felt so ashamed in my life" he told her, looking her straight in the eye, Lily nodded and much to James' anger hugged Andy. "See you tomorrow" she said and walked away from him.

"Goodnight Lily" Andy called after her.

"Goodnight Lily" Sean called.

Once out of ear shot of the hospital wing everyone rounded on Lily.

"Are you mad?!"

"What?"

"Have you gone soft? He kicked shit out of you and you've just hugged him!" James stormed at her.

"Because I believe he meant none of it!" Lily stormed back at him.

"Yeah right! He's a Death Eater!"

"He was under the imperius curse!"

"Bollocks!"

"Why can't you give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"Have you forgotten the mess Jade was after what he and his friends did to her?!"

"No I haven't James! And I haven't forgotten what he was forced to do to me!"

"He was never forced! He did it of his own free will!"

"How do you know? You didn't know before! I did! He loved me and says he still does! And I believe him he could never look me in the eye and lie!" Lily stormed at him.

"Oh and what you love him back?" SMACK! Lily's hand connected with James' face with such force it made everyone flinch.

"No I love you but unlike you he loves me!" her words cut through James like a red hot blade.

"You know that's not true" he's voice breaking with the pain.

"Well you haven't shown it recently. In fact if I didn't know better you're sick of me and you wish you hadn't proposed…" James cut her off with a kiss but she pushed him off. "No James you can't just win me over with a kiss!"

"Lily I love you with all my heart I always have and will" Lily scoffed, so he grabbed her face and made her look at him, "Till death do us part" he said this looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry James but I need proof" she said stepping back.

She took his hand in hers, turned in palm up and placed the ring that was on her finger in it. No-one had noticed her take it off.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and took off at full speed.

"LILY!" they all shouted at her.

"No! Lily!" James' words were breathless and he took of after her.

"JAMES!"

"PRONGS!"

"Shit! Should we go after him?" asked Remus.

"No they need time alone. Come on lets go get a drink and go to bed" said Sirius and together the group walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"Is it me or does this feel like déjà vu?" asked Rose as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Just a bit" said Remus, the other's except Juliet nodded.

"I take it they've fallen out before?" she asked.

"You could say that only it ruined not only Lily and James but Sirius and Rose and Sirius and James' friendship and Lily's friendship with Alice and Rose" Remus told her.

"Whoa, they've had a tough relationship" said Juliet.

"Yeah but the daft thing is they do love each other and it took James from first year to get her and I know he's not gonna let her got so easily"

"I hope so" said Sirius, Rose nodded in agreement.

They got a few bottles of firewhiskey and sat in the armchairs in front of the fire, giving the first years in them a galleon each to shift.

Juliet snuggled into Remus, Rose into Sirius and Alice into Frank, it was a few minutes before someone spoke.

"Remus?" Remus looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't every want to fight with you" she told him, he smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"And we won't" he told her and kissed her, at the same time Sirius squeezed Rose and Frank did the same to Alice telling them the same thing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily locked herself in her room she heard James come in but ignored his attempts to talk to him, had they just broken up? What was she going to do? She loved him and part of her knew he loved her but then there was what Andy had told her. Yes she still loved the old him, who he was when they had dated in their sixth year, it was only this year he was horrible and he still loved her. Lily pulled her pillow closer sobbing her heart out.

"Oh mum! Where are you when I need you? I don't know what to do!" she sobbed; she knew her mother couldn't hear her and she had no-one to turn to. James was pissed at her and so were her friends. Oh how she needed someone to help her but she didn't know who to turn to.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James knew Lily would go to the Heads dorm and so that was where he went, he gave the password and went in, he could hear Lily sobbing in her room and knocked in the door.

"Lily? Lily please! Can we talk about this?"

No answer.

He tried the door.

Locked.

"Lily! Please don't do this! Let me in!"

Nothing.

Sighing he lent against her door, tears filling his eyes.

Suddenly he had a revelation.

His mum was brilliant with relationships he'd use the floo network to call her; he walked to the fireplace, grabbed the box of floo powder and threw some into the fire.

"Elizabeth Potter!" he called into in.

A second later his mum stepped out of the firs place.

"James what is?" she asked but then saw his tears and wrapped her arms around him, "Aw darling what has happened?" James just cried on her shoulder.

When he'd calmed down he told her about what had happened since returning to Hogwarts.

"Oh my dear, I don't know what to tell you but you must understand this. Lily is very confused at the moment, she loves you but isn't sure if you love her and now with Andy's return and his confession of love will have brought back how she felt for him before he was so horrible. She just needs time"

"But how can she believe him?" James croaked.

"Because she wants to believe that everything he did to her was the result of the imperius curse and that he didn't mean it" James nodded finally understanding Lily's situation.

"So what do I do?"

"Well I suggest you write her a letter, because talking to her won't do any good you'll only end up fighting and if you want I'll help you write it and then if you need me I'll only be a floo shout away" Liz said smiling slightly, James smiled back at her weakly.

Together they wrote Lily and letter explaining James' position and how he understood hers and that he loved her and was there for her and so was Liz if she needed her. They then magiced it onto the other side of Lily's door. Liz then hugged and kissed her son good night and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily saw the letter appear on her door, she got up and read it, after reading it she cried even more because of how much she had hurt James, she felt awful and extremely ashamed of herself but at least he understood now even if it had taken his mum to help him see that.

He'd turned to his mum! Oh god she probably hated Lily now! Lily felt even worse than before.

She pulled her pillow to her and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you like. Will Lily and James sort everything out? Review and I'll up date.**


	42. From Bad to Worse, Little Ray of Happine

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter I would like to warn you that you will hate me by the end of it but please don't kill me as I won't be able to complete the story. Oh yeh and thank you for your quick and wonderful reviews. xxxxx**

**Chapter 42 – From Bad to Worse, Little Ray of Happiness, Devastated**

The next day Lily woke at seven o'clock, she used the shower spell to avoid James and dressed quickly, she gathered her stuff and left the dorm hoping to avoid him, luckily she did on her way to the great hall she hoped to avoid her friends and James and that they weren't in the great hall already. Thankfully they weren't so she quickly ate her breakfast and headed off to the hospital wing to see what was happening with Andy and Sean; this was where she was in as much of a pickle as she was with James and her friends.

If they were telling the truth she didn't see any reason why Dumbledore shouldn't allow them back into the school but then again what if it was all an act? And what was their aim? To hurt her and her friends again? Or was it bigger than that? She had no idea part of her hoped that what Andy had said was true but there was this small voice in the back of her mind nagging at her, saying he was lying.

She entered the hospital wing to find Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick already there; everyone looked at her when she entered.

"Miss Evans, good morning, didn't expect to see you here this morning" said Dumbledore, giving her a questioning look.

"Oh um…I wanted to hear what they have to um say sir" she told the headmaster looking at her feet.

"Ah yes of course Miss Evans I should have guessed as much" Lily smiled, "Why don't you join us, I'll draw you up a chair" Lily nodded and walked forward while Dumbledore literally drew her a chair out of thin air with his wand. Lily put her bag down and sat on the chair next to Flitwick.

"So um…have I erm…missed anything?" she felt extremely stupid for some reason.

"No I have just ask Mr Armstrong to start his story from the beginning" Dumbledore told her and she nodded, "Please continue Mr Armstrong" said Dumbledore.

"Well as I was saying we were at school about two days when me, Sean, and Jamie went to visit Hagrid after dinner on our way back we were suddenly grabbed and pulled into the forest, we fought against our attackers but they stunned us. We woke up in a clearing deep in the forest; bound and gagged I don't think we've ever been so scared. Then Voldemort appeared at first he tried torturing us to get us to do his bidding but we said we'd rather die and I truly believed we were going to die" Andy's voice cracked and he stopped speaking for a moment.

"What did Voldemort want you to do?" asked Dumbledore.

"He wanted us to pass information to him about you and your favourite students; Lily and James, we refused, I loved Lily and didn't mind James yeah I thought he was an arrogant prat but I still wouldn't betray him" Andy told him, Lily's hands were over her mouth in shock, they'd suffered for her and James. Then she felt angry, Andy had suffered for James and James was treating him like shit but she didn't get chance to speak as Andy continued his story.

"Well after what seemed like ages Voldemort seemed to give up on torturing us and finally said we work for him or die we told him to go to hell. But he didn't kill us instead he did something worse. He put us under the imperius curse, we tried to fight it of course it was useless and I was forced to watch my self beat and rape Jade and beat up Lily" his voice cracked again and tears slid down his cheeks, "As I watched myself doing those things I'd scream and scream and fight for control but I couldn't get it" he stopped talking his shoulder shaking with tears, Lily and McGonagall were also crying. Andy continued after a few minutes.

"Then when we left Hogwarts he made us torture and kill so many people, I wanted to die especially when Pearl and Jade died then I took James and tortured him for the location of the Order of the Phoenix. In the end I stopped fighting, I think we all did because we found that there were times we were ourselves and so last week we decided it was time to get out and try to get back here. Jamie was killed as we escaped, we were running across the garden of this big old house and the Death Eaters were chasing us and throwing curses at us suddenly we heard him scream Avarda Kedavra and we saw Jamie drop down dead. Sean made to turn back but I stopped him and made him carry on running" Andy broke down again his body racked with sobs.

"We…l-l-left him!" he sobbed.

Without even thinking Lily stood up and hugged Andy trying to sooth him.

"There was nothing you could do Andy, he was dead before he hit the floor" just then the door of the hospital wing opened and James walked in, and froze seeing Lily's arms around Andy and walked back out. Lily groaned.

"I'll catch up to him in a minute"

"Miss Evans you can go now, unless Mr Armstrong has anything else to tell us" Dumbledore told her, Lily looked at Andy who shook his head.

"I just want to know what you are now going to do sir" he said looking at Dumbledore.

"Well I assume you want to return to Hogwarts for your studies, but I need to discuss everything with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick and of course Miss Evans" Andy nodded. "There is also the fact that you have missed so much work in your lessons" Andy nodded again.

"Sir if you do let us return it will take us along time to catch up and even longer to gain peoples trust but we are prepared for that but we do want to come back" said Andy.

"Professors may have a word please?" said Lily.

"Certainly Miss Evans" the three professors stood up and walked out of the hospital wing where they were out of ear shot of Andy and Sean.

"Professors I don't there would be any harm in letting them back into the school, I believe what they are saying to be true and I don't think they'll be a threat to and my friends" Lily told her teachers.

"Are you sure Lily? After everything you went through allowing them back into the school may just cause you pain. I can make them wait till September to restart their seventh year once you are gone" Dumbledore offered.

"No" said Lily shaking her head, "I don't think they should be punished anymore than they have been, they deserve a break" said Lily.

"You're mad" Lily and the Professors jumped and turned to see James standing there, "Either that or confounded"

"James please you haven't heard their story" said Lily but James didn't care.

"What for it's all lies I can see the reason they are back why can't you?"

"And what reason would that be Mr Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"To complete their mission, they'll only cause heart ache and pain"

"They won't! for god sake James they were under the imperius curse!" Lily protested.

"Like hell they were!" James shot at her but Lily had had enough.

"You know what James, I don't care what you think, I believe them and if you don't then fine we are finished" James stood there stunned as Lily walked back into the hospital wing, finally he turned back to the Professors.

"Please tell me you're not going to let them back in" he almost pleaded.

"Actually James I am but they will be under strict supervision" Dumbledore told him, James' jaw dropped and he watched dumfounded as the Professors walked back into the hospital wing to tell Andy and Sean they were allowed back into Hogwarts under the condition that they were strictly watched by ghosts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first week back was a living nightmare for Andy and Sean but they put up with it and with Lily's help the comments soon stopped. They had tried to persuade Lily to talk to James and her friends but she wasn't interested especially after the huge screaming match in the great hall at dinner when she had walked in with Andy and Sean and invited them to sit with her and her friends.

_Flashback_

"Lily this isn't a good idea" said Andy.

"Don't be daft they'll believe the truth, they'd be daft not to" said Lily.

"Come off it Lil they've had since this morning for James to tell them everything about what he saw this morning" said Sean.

"Yeah and _Potter_" Lily spat James' name like it was dirt on her tongue, "Doesn't know the whole truth does he?"

"True but…"

"But nothing it'll be fine come on" they entered the great hall and everything stopped to watch Lily walk to the Gryffindor table with Andy and Sean. They could hear the mutterings going on around them but Lily held her head high and kept walking, Andy and Sean tried to follow suit but it was bloody hard. They were the most hated people in the school.

"Hey guys!" said Lily when she approached her friends, they looked round and gawped at her.

"Lily you do know who you're stood with don't you?" asked Remus gently.

"Yes Remus I do and I was wondering if you'd mind if they joined us for dinner as well obviously they don't have friends at the moment" no-one replied for about a minute.

"Actually Lily we do mind, we don't want anything to do with woman beating Death Eaters" Sirius told her.

"Oh come on Sirius just let them explain" he cut her off.

"No Lil if you want to believe their lies then fine go ahead but don't ask us to" he told her coldly.

"But you don't know the full story!" she protested.

"Lily leave it, its ok" said Andy.

"NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR PEOPLE TREATING YOU LIKE SCUM FOR SOMETHING YOU HAD NO CONTROL OVER!" she shouted, now everyone really was watching and listening.

"Ok Lily what is the truth" said Rose coldly, standing up and turning to face her and the boys.

"The truth? Fine and EVERYONE CAN LISTEN TO THIS" she raised her voice to get people's attention, not that she need to.

"The truth is that Andrew and Sean were both put under the imperius curse and had no say in any of their actions!" she spoke loudly so everyone could hear her, "And don't you think they deserve the chance to prove it?"

"No actually I don't" said Rose.

"Why?"

"Because Lily, what would be the point of beating shit out of you?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Rose you are so thick! I'm muggle born for god sake! All Voldemort wants is the world rid of muggles and muggle borns they are filth to him and the more of them that suffer the happier he is!"

"Yeah sure, hasn't it occurred to you Lily that they are lying bastards who just want to make you suffer?"

"That's not true and you know it!"

"Do I?"

"Rose please you're my friend"

Rose laughed a hollow laugh, "I was your friend Lily but if you want to be a stupid bitch and hang around with Death Eaters go ahead! Sit at the Slytherin table while you're at it! We stuck up for you before! Protected you! James and Sirius RISKED THEIR LIVES for you and this is how you repay us? You're nothing but a treacherous bitch Lily!" SLAP!

Silence followed the slap.

"I'm not a treacherous bitch Rose. You are!" and with that Lily stormed out of the hall, Andy and Sean just stood there not knowing what to do, Sirius stood up and put his arms around Rose before looking at Andy and Sean.

"Happy now?"

"Sirius I…we…"

"Fuck off Armstrong! You've been back twenty four hours and you've already destroyed everything!" Andy and Sean walked out of the hall and went to find Lily, praying she wasn't in the heads dorm because they couldn't get to her in there.

Amazingly they found her in the kitchens playing with a bowl of spaghetti carbonara.

"Lily?" said Andy as the sat down either side of her.

"Lily we're sorry" said Sean.

"No its not your fault I should have known better than to push that nerve but whatever if they won't see the truth let them, I believe you and so do the teachers"

"Dunno like we are under guard of the ghosts remember" Lily sighed, as tears slid down her cheeks, Andy and Sean hugged her at the same time.

_Flashback Over_

Lily may still not be speaking to her friends but she had two friends she could rely on; Andy and Sean, they had been so nice to her since their return clearly trying to make up for what they'd put her through. They were currently sat in the library working; Sean and Lily on transfiguration and Andy on arithmacy.

"I can't believe how much we missed!" Andy groaned for about the hundredth time in the past twenty minutes, Lily giggled.

"Shut up complaining and just do it or no Hogsmeade tomorrow" she told him and he picked his quill back up only to put it down again a moment later. "Andrew!" Lily said warningly, we could be such a pain in the arse.

"Lily can I ask you something?" he said to her, she put her quill down and looked at him.

"You just did but I'll let you ask another" she giggled, Andy and Sean rolled their eyes.

"Will you go out with?" Lily jaw dropped.

"Are you being serious?" she asked.

"No I'm being Andy" he joke and she looked at him, "Ok sorry crap joke, but will you?"

"Erm, I dunno I…" she didn't know what to say, she still loved James but hadn't spoken to him for a week unless it was about heads business.

"What is it?" Andy asked her sensing something was holding her back.

"Andy I want to say yes its just well after everything and James, I still love him Andy" she told him.

"I know you do but he made you make a choice, they all did, it was us or them…hang on, you're not changing your mind are?" he asked her quickly.

"No! It's just well…can you blame me for being frightened of still?" it was Andy's jaws turn to drop.

"Are you serious Lily? You're still frightened of us?" asked Sean turning in his seat to face her.

Lily looked at her hands, "Yes but I want to trust its just that the memories are so strong and painful still that…" she lost her train of thought as Sean hugged her and Andy got to his feet and took the chair next to her and hugged her.

"Lily look at me" he said to her, she did, "I swear on the founders of Hogwarts that I'd never willingly hurt you and I love you, I want to make you happy and wish I could help sort this shit out with your friends but I can't. I wish I could but I can't they…" he never finished his sentence as Lily's lips connected with his; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I take it that's a yes then?" Andy asked her when they broke the kiss.

"Yes" she smiled; he grinned at her and kissed her again.

"Urg! Please I'm gonna be sick!" Sean joked and they broke the kissed and all laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Behind the bookshelves stood; James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Rose, Alice, Frank and Juliet, they had heard everything said between the friends.

James put his head in his hands when Lily kissed Andy, Rose looked away into Sirius' shoulder tears streaming down her cheeks, Frank and Remus squeezed their girlfriends tightly for comfort; they could see the possible danger Lily was in now. Peter however thought 'Brilliant'.

**A/N: I'M SORRY! But it goes with the story I promise. Please review and try to refrain from flaming me. on the other hand what's Peter got planned that makes Andy and Lily's relationship brilliant? REVIEW!**


	43. Worried Again, More Tears, Solution

**Chapter 43 - Worried Again, More Tears Solution**

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank and the girls were sat in the Three Broomsticks with a large bottle of fire whiskey in front of them. James and Rose were wrecks, their eyes the reddest from tears and alcohol. Everyone had been crying, talking and thinking about Lily.

"This is all my fault" croaked James drinking some more fire whiskey.

"We all played a part in it and now she's lost to us" said Rose sadly.

"No she's not" said Remus putting his glass down, Rose and James looked at him questioningly, "Are you seriously prepared to just abandon her to those monsters?" he asked them.

"She abandoned us for those monsters!" Sirius growled.

"No that's not true it's just a series of unfortunate events, we can't leave her now! She needs us more than ever before!" said Alice.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that? She won't have anything to do with us now!" said James tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Same way we did last time" said Alice, they looked at her blankly and she continued, "The invisibility cloaks!" still nothing, "We spy on her again!" exclaimed Alice rolling her eyes and they understood.

"Can I just point something out?" asked Juliet and everyone looked at her, "Well hasn't it occurred to you that maybe just maybe Andy and Sean are telling the truth and that Andy actually does care about her" silence followed Juliet's words, James looked like he'd been slapped.

"How…how…how can you say that?" he eventually stuttered, anger lining his voice.

"Well think about it…I mean as an outsider I can see both sides of the story and to be honest I do believe Sean and Andy could have been under the imperius curse and as there is no way of telling if they are or not…"

"Yeah there is" James cut across her.

"Ok no legal way to find out. So why don't we give them a chance? That way we can protect Lily and each other" she finished quickly so that James didn't cut across her again.

"She has a point you know" Peter said thoughtfully, Juliet smiled at him.

"You know what?" said Frank thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Maybe we should give it a try"

"Give what a try?" Frank rolled his yes.

"What Juliet said, we make up with Lil, Andy and Sean so that we can watch them and protect Lily if she needs it" Frank told him.

"I ran away from home to get away from Death Eaters!" Sirius growled furiously. He was already furious with Lily over what she'd done to James and he didn't need to see her rubbing it in his face. All James had ever done is love her and how did she repay him? By causing him as much pain as humanly possible, that's how.

"Come on Pads for Lily" James pleaded.

"Definitely not, she's a bitch and gets exactly what she deserves!" everyone gawped at him.

"Oh and that includes being smacked around by someone who is supposed to love her!" Rose spat at him.

"Ok maybe not that but still I don't want to stand around being her friend when all she's gonna do is hurt James! He's my best friend and doesn't deserve to be treated like that"

"Ok fair enough Pads but would you do it for me?" asked James, Sirius groaned and ran his hands over his face in exasperation.

"Why do you continue to chase her Prongs?" he asked randomly.

"Because I love her!" James answered as if it was obvious, which it was.

"She doesn't love you though" James scowled, Lily did love him this was just an off period, a series of unfortunate events that had caused them to break up, he'd get her back…eventually.

"You don't know that though!" James protested.

"Just like you don't know that Lily still loves you!" Sirius argued back, and James sighed.

"Look I know she does I can feel it! She loves me as much as I love her" Sirius raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Ok then tell me this, if she loves you as much as you love her why'd she dump you and start dating that bastard again?" James didn't know how to answer that but luckily Remus jumped in.

"Stop it the pair of you! Juliet and Frank are right Lily needs us especially you two, so please stop arguing and start supporting so we can solve this problem" Sirius sighed, he really didn't want to go through this again.

"Please Siri" said Rose giving him her puppy dog eyes that were intensified by her tears. Sirius gave in.

"Ok let's help Lily-flower" Rose squeaked with happiness and hugged and kissed him, James smiled.

"Thanks Pads"

"Right where do we start?" said Alice.

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast we can go up to them and try to talk to them, hopefully they'll forgive us and let us in" said Juliet, everyone nodded in agreement.

They finished and returned to Hogwarts to sleep off the alcohol.

**A/N: I've updated! Hope you like! Review Please! Will Lily, Andy and Sean forgive them? Find out in chapter 44 coming in the next half hour or so.**


	44. Apology, Request, New Friends

**Chapter 44 – Apology, Request, New Friends**

Lily was sat with Andy and Sean at the very end of the Ravenclaw table when James and the others approached them.

"Can…can…can we…j-j-join you?" why he was stuttering James had no idea. Lily, Andy and Sean turned to look at them.

"What for?" asked Lily.

"Well that's what friends do right? Sit together?" said Remus, Andy, Lily and Sean raised their eyebrows at him.

"Friends?" they asked together, Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ok look, we're sorry, we were wrong can we start over?" Lily looked at Andy and Sean.

"Up to you Lil" said Andy.

"They're your friends Lily" Sean added.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Are you mad? The more friends we can get the better, things might actually improve!" Andy told her, she smiled and turned back to her fellow Gryffindors.

"Forgive and forget?" they nodded, Lily's eyes filled with tears, squealing with delight she jumped up and hugged her friends. When it came to James she paused.

"Look James, erm…" she trailed off not knowing exactly what to say to him.

"Being friends is better than nothing Lil" she smiled and hugged him, "One condition though" she released him and looked at him, looking him straight in the eye.

"We won't rub it in your face James, I promise" she said.

"Ok two conditions" he laughed, "That and I get to be the one who kicks shit out him if he breaks your heart" Lily narrowed her eyes at him but Andy made a noise and stood up, once he'd swallowed his mouthful of bacon and egg before speaking.

"Deal" he said simply holding out his hand, James took it.

"Deal" everyone smiled and the Gryffindors sat down and piled their plates with food, they ate in silence for a while, but the Rose spoke.

"You know what really confuses me" she said.

"What?" asked Andy knowing what was coming next.

"How the hell you got Lily to go out with you again" said Rose.

"Rose!"

"Nah Lil it's a fair question actually and I don't have an answer for it, ask Lil Rose" said Andy.

"Ok Lil how the hell did Andy get you to date him?"

"Well when you believe that what someone has done to you before they had no control over it and are sorry for it it's easy to forgive them, and I suppose I never really stopped liking him" James choked on his drink, "That is I never stopped liking the Andy I went out with in sixth year, I hated and feared who Voldemort turned him into, so it was easy to fall in love with another" it was Andy's turn to choke.

"Oh so you just like me but you loved James?" he asked her in mock hurt. James smirked.

"Good question, but then again the answer is obvious"

"True but still, you've never _loved_ me?"

Lily laughed, "Andy, when we went out before we were sixteen and now we've been dating what a week?" Andy laughed.

"You're so easy to wind up Lil" Lily scowled.

"Bully" she pouted.

"Awww I'm kidding Lil" he said hugging her, and she smiled evilly and winked at her friends.

"Well as long as you make it up to me I'll live" she said seductively, Andy smirked. "I want flowers, chocolate and lost of other pressies" she told him, everyone roared with laughter as Andy put his head on his arms.

"Nice one Lil!" laughed Rose, Lily grinned at her and continued to eat.

**A/N: Hmmmmmmmmmm what's going to happen? Don't you just feel sorry for James? I do. Anyway REVIEW!**


	45. Valentines Day, Dancing, I still love u

**Chapter 45 – Valentines Day, Dancing, 'I still love you'**

Two weeks after Andy and Sean's return to Hogwarts it was Valentines Day and a ball for students in fifth year and above. Currently Lily, Rose, Alice and Juliet were in the formal robe shop in Hogsmeade buying their dresses; all of which were the same style; strapless and floor length. Lily's was white with a green sash, Rose's was black with a red sash, Alice's sky blue with a lighter blue sash and Juliet's was a light pink with a slightly lighter pink sash. (A/N: yes I have no imagination).

Once they had paid for their dresses they left the shop, as they did the boys exited the men's formal robe shop, as they approached them another girl walked towards the boys, Lily recognised her as James' ex-girlfriend Andrea Call; a seventh year Hufflepuff. Lily nearly fell over when Andrea walked up to James and kissed him on the lips, but she quickly recovered her composure and walked up to Andy kissing him on the lips.

"You get the dress you wanted?" he asked her.

"Yup, you'll love it its gorgeous!" she told him.

"Cool" they all stood there talking for a few more minutes, Andrea was making Lily feel sick and really angry as she was clearly trying to rub the fact that she was with James and Lily wasn't in Lily's face.

"Hey Andy shall we get going?" Lily said eventually before she killed Andrea.

"Yeah ok, see you guys later"

"Bye" everyone said as Lily and Andy walked away when suddenly Lily remembered something, she turned and shouted.

"Heads dorm at four girls, don't forget!"

"We won't Lil" Rose shouted.

"Have fun Lil" shouted Juliet.

"See you later Lily" Alice called after her, Lily waved behind her and carried on walking.

They had a lovely lunch in Madam Puddyfoots' Café before walking through Hogsmeade; Andy bought Lily a huge bouquet of pink and white roses as they were her favourite and a huge box of her favourite Honeydukes' sweets and chocolate. They were laid in a field just to the side of Hogsmeade, Lily's head on Andy's chest their fingers entwined.

For February the weather was beautiful, sunny and warm, the ground wasn't even wet and muddy.

"Lily?"

"Yeh?" she asked shifting slightly so she could look at him.

"Are you happy with me?" the question was so sudden and unexpected Lily didn't know how to answer it because yes she liked Andy and wanted to be with him but she still loved James and wanted him, so she couldn't answer honestly yes or no.

He silence unnerved Andy slightly.

"Lily?" he said again.

She looked at him and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Andy don't get me wrong I do want to be with you but I still love James and its hard to say that I'm happy with you or that I'm not" she looked away from him tears filling her eyes.

He cupped her face with his hand and lifted her chin; "Look at me" slowly Lily raised her eyes to his.

Answer this question with the first thing you think"

"Ok"

"Me or James?" Lily knew this question was coming but didn't know how to answer it but before she could think she spoke.

"You" Andy smiled and kissed her, she kissed him back.

That was that decision made.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James' date wasn't going as well as Lily's but it was just as complicated, he'd only said yes to go on a date with Andrea to have something to do and to try and forget about Lily. But he couldn't and Andrea was starting to get annoyed.

"You're not enjoying this are you?" she asked him suddenly; they were in the Three Broomsticks, and James had been ignoring Andrea for the last half an hour as he couldn't get the image of Lily kissing Andy and walking away holding his hand out of his mind.

"What?" he replied.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "You heard me"

"No sorry I didn't you'll have to say it again" James apologised.

"I said you're not enjoying this are you?" she told him, her annoyance clear in her voice.

"Oh….I'm sorry Andrea" he apologised again.

"You don't even like me do you?" she asked him.

"Yes I do! You're a great person, really nice and funny and…"

"I meant as more than friends James" she cut in.

"Oh" James looked away from her down at his hands.

"Thought not, well I'll save you the trouble James, I'm off, see ya" and she walked away before he could say anything else. So he finished his drink and slowly made his way back up to the castle, he'd wait for Remus and the other guys in the dorm.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily, Rose, Alice and Juliet were in the heads dorm putting the finishing touches to their hair and make-up before the boys arrived to take them to the dance. Lily had charmed everyone's hair and lent them her make up potions and they all looked beautiful; Lily's hair was up in curls, Rose's twisted into a bun with chock sticks through it, Alice's was in wave's and Juliet's was in loose ringlets, which was her natural hair style just more defined by magic.

Finally there was a knock on the wall outside the tapestry, "Come in!" called Lily, she heard Sirius say the password and the five Gryffindor boys came in.

"Wow you four look amazing" Sirius commented.

"Beautiful" said Remus.

"Stunning" added Frank, the girls giggled.

"Where's Andy?" asked Lily.

"No idea" James replied.

"Oh I saw him earlier Lil asked if you'd meet him in the great hall he and Sean and to sort something out" Peter told her.

"Oh ok" said Lily looking a little put out.

"Lily can I escort you to the great hall?" asked James nervously.

"I'd like that" smiled Lily taking his arm.

Together the friends walked down to the great hall, it was much the same as the Halloween and Christmas balls except everything was pink and white.

"Oooooooo pink and white roses! My favourite" gushed Lily, James smiled.

"Can I have the first dance?" he asked.

"Certainly" she smiled, as the wizard band started up, James spun Lily round and round the dance floor, they danced for nearly three songs when Andy finally arrived.

"I hate to interrupt but can I steal Lily off you?" he asked.

"Sure, thank for the dance Lily" said James, he bowed and kissed her hand before walking off the floor, Lily danced with Andy for a while before she started to feel hungry and thirsty.

"Shall we get something to eat and drink?" she asked.

"Sure" they walked off the dance floor together, got some food off the buffet table and joined James and Sean at one of the small tables.

"Hey guys, having fun?"

"Oh yeah loads!" said Sean sarcastically, Lily smiled at him sympathetically.

"Tell you what Sean, I'll dance with you in a bit if you like" he smiled.

"Yeh ok" they sat together chatting about everything including leaving Hogwarts when they were joined by Sirius and Rose, Remus and Juliet and Frank and Alice.

"This ball is great" Alice grinned.

"Yeh fab" said James and Sean together unenthusiastically. Alice hugged them both; Sean more briefly than James. After eating and drinking Lily danced with Sean but then Andy demanded her back and towards the end of the night James asked if he could have another James.

"Sure, I need a break anyway" said Andy, and he walked away from them to sit with Sean.

Again James waltzed Lily round and round the dance floor but then a slow song came on and they were stood rotating in small circles.

Without even realising it they were staring into each others eyes, it was as if they were back together, it felt so right.

"I still love you Lily" James whispered suddenly.

"I still love you" she replied before thinking, James smiled.

"Lily what went wrong with us?" he asked, but Lily had realised what she'd said.

"James don't…please" her tone was begging so James left it.

The song finished, James bowed and kissed Lily's hand, "Good night Lily" he said and walked away, she turned to look for Andy but he was gone, he and Sean had disappeared.

"He left with Sean about twenty minutes ago" said Sirius behind her making her jump.

"Oh…ok" said Lily disappointed.

"Dance with me and then me and Rose will walk you back"

"Ok, one dance"

Lily was amazed that Sirius was as good a dancer as James, waltzing round and round the dance floor in great sweeping circles.

"Wow Sirius and didn't realise you were such a good dancer" he grinned.

"Liz taught me at the same time she taught James" he told her.

"Cool"

"Where'd you learn to waltz?" he asked her.

"Oh James taught me" Lily told him.

"Oh right" he was quiet for a moment but then a question burst from him. "Why'd you question James' love?" Lily stopped dancing.

"You know I can't even remember, it all happened so fast its just a blur to me now" she told him.

"Well can I just say you're an idiot but hey at least he'll wait for you so you can fall back on him if you and Andy fall apart" said Sirius, Lily gawped at him.

"I'd never use James like that! If I went back out with him it'd be because I loved him not simply because me and Andy split up!" Lily informed him slightly annoyed.

"Liked you loved him before?"

"Sirius please don't start this!" Lily pleaded.

"Ok one more question"

"Oh god what?"

"Do you still love him?" Lily's jaw dropped.

"What kind of question is that?" she demanded.

"A perfectly reasonable one actually, so answer it" he retorted.

"Fine yes I do still love him but I care for Andy and I won't just dump him" Lily told him, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Why? What's the point of being this him when you love James?"

"Because…because…" Sirius smirked, she had no reason, "Because I want to be with Andy" said Lily suddenly and she turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall furious.

**A/N: I know I said half hour sorry tv show started, here's the new chapter enjoy. REVIEW please )**


	46. Upset, Forbidden Kisses, Confession

**Chapter 46 – Upset, Forbidden Kisses, Confession, Angry, The Truth**

Lily ran through the castle towards the heads dorm tears rolling down her cheeks, it wasn't fair! Sirius was right and she knew he was right but she'd picked Andy, if only her mum was still alive, then she'd have someone to turn to, someone possibly unbiased. She reached the tapestry and gave the password, she walked into the almost dark common room, her breathing ragged from running and crying, she didn't notice the tall, dark figure standing by the fire, but she jumped six feet in the air when it spoke.

"Lily?" Lily whipped round to see who'd spoken but realised it was James.

"Oh James it's you" she sighed relieved.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Fine" she lied.

"Liar, what's wrong?" he asked her walking towards her, "Is it Andy?" Lily shook her head.

"S-S-S-Sirius" she stuttered making James frown.

"What did he say to you?" there was a slight hint of anger in James' voice but this was normal he always got angry when someone upset Lily.

"Oh um…just that I should be with you and not Andy and all that…" she told him looking at the floor.

"Awww Lil! Come here" he walked right up to her and hugged her, Lily sobbed on his shoulder.

"It…it…it's not fair!" she sobbed, "He has no idea the situation I'm in, its alright for him he's got Rose he doesn't understand what it's like to love two people and have to choose between them!" Lily cried, pulling James closer to her. "He has no right top lecture me on something he doesn't understand! I don't even understand it myself! I don't know what to do! I just wish someone could tell me what I should do so I can stop feeling like this!" James let Lily rant until she had nothing more to say, "What should I do James?" James stayed silent; he wasn't the one she should be asking.

"Lily I'm the wrong person to help you with this you know, I can't tell you who you are supposed to be with, you have to decide that for yourself" he told her. Lily looked up at him; she looked so helpless looking up at him her eyes and cheeks glistening with tears. Oh how he wanted to help her, tell her what she should do, what he wanted her to do but that wasn't fair. It was up to her.

"Lily…I don't know what you should do" he told her, Lily cast her eyes back down. James used his hand to make her look at him, "This is something you have to work out on your own but it'll take time and you know I'll wait forever for you to decide" Lily smiled at him.

"Thank you James" James smiled back at her.

"Your welcome" he leaned in again to hug her but the angle of their heads meant their lips touched, at first they froze not sure whether to pull back or not. But James' body took over before his brain could and he kissed her more deeply, Lily moaned softly and kissed him back. How she'd missed his kiss. She felt his tongue on her lower lip begging entrance and she granted it, their tongues clashed and electricity shot through their bodies, they pulled each other closer, hands roaming over each others body. Lily found herself backed again her bedroom door, she reached over to the handle and opened it, they slowly made their way into the room never breaking the kiss, they reached Lily's bed and fell onto it. James' lips left hers and began kissing, licking and sucking her neck, her breathing became shallower her heart beat faster. God she'd missed him. She felt James' hand slowly caressing its way up her leg, pulling the bottom of her dress up with it, with them half way up her thigh Lily's senses came back to her hitting her like a ton of bricks. She froze.

"James…" she breathed.

"Mmmm?" he replied still kissing her neck.

"James stop we shouldn't be doing this" she was right and he knew it, he forced himself off her, Lily sat up on the bed and didn't look at him, truly ashamed of herself.

"Lily I'm sorry I should never have…"

She cut him off "Just go"

"Lily…"

"Just go James!" she still wasn't looking at him, "Please?" her voice was barely a whisper but it was the plea that made him leave.

Once he was gone Lily burst into tears, slowly she got changed into her pyjamas, she then crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep; Andy would never forgive her for that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James walked through their en-suite bathroom, her could her Lily crying and had to really force himself not to turn back and go to her. Andy was gonna go ballistic if he found out and knowing Lily she'd tell him and apologise. How would he react?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Lily woke at five o'clock and decided to get dressed since she knew there would be no way she'd get back to sleep so she took a shower, got dressed and decided to sit and work out how to tell Andy about what had happened the night before. By eight o'clock when she heard James turning on the shower she'd not only figured out what to say to him but had realised that he had some questions of her own to ask him. Such as, where the hell he'd vanished to with Sean?

Lily grabbed her bag and headed down to the great hall, when she got their Andy and Sean weren't there yet and neither were any of her other friends. She tried to eat some breakfast but it only made her feel sick, at half eight Andy and Sean appeared, they spotted her at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Lily!" said Andy cheerfully kissing her on her cheek.

"Hey" she mumbled, great he was in a good mood and she was about to ruin it. Andy noticed that there was something up.

"What's wrong Lily?" he asked.

"Where'd you two vanish to last night?" she asked him.

"Oh sorry Lil but the harassment off some people was starting to become too much so we left, you were dancing with James and I decided to leave you two be" he explained.

"Oh ok, you should have come and so I'd have sorted it or at least been able to say goodnight"

"Awww I'm sorry Lily, we just wanted to get away" he told her.

"That's ok" she smiled at him, but he could sense there was something else bothering her.

"That's not everything that's bothering you is it?" he asked, Lily looked down at her barely touch pancakes.

"I…I…I need to talk to you…alone" she stuttered quietly.

"Ok come on lets go for a walk" he said taking her hand, they walked out of the great hall and into the grounds. Once outside he spoke.

"Ok what's the matter?" at first Lily didn't answer, trying to figure out how to start; finally she decided to start from the beginning.

"Well when me and James finished dancing I looked for you and Sirius told me you'd left and then asked me to dance with him saying he and Rose would walk me back to the heads dorm after, so I agreed only that didn't happen" she paused.

"Why what did he do?" asked Andy.

"Well its more what he said, he started saying that because I still love James I should be with him not you, I tried to tell him it wasn't as easy as that but he didn't get it, we ended up arguing and I stormed out of the great hall upset" Lily said this very fast, trying to get it all out.

"Awww Lil!" Andy pulled her into a hug but she pushed him away.

"Let me finished. Well I ran to my dorm in tears and when I got there the common room was dark, I didn't see James stood by the fire place, he made me jump when he spoke to me. He asked if I was ok, I lied saying yes but he's always been able to see through my lies and said so. Anyway I told him about Sirius and what he'd said he gave me a hug and said that only I could decide whether I wanted him or you he couldn't tell me and then the next thing I knew we…" her voice trailed off, could she tell him? Yes. She had to.

"Oh Andy I'm so sorry the next thing I knew we were laid on my bed kissing! I don't know how it happened or anything but I told him to just leave, I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen, I'm sorry" tears were rolling down her tears Andy just stood their looking at her in shock.

But his shock turned to anger.

"You bitch!" he snarled, "You tell me you want me and then go and shag him!"

"No! I never! It was just a kiss! I stupid kiss that I wish had never happened!" Lily told him quickly, remembering what his rages could be like.

"Really? I bet you did want it, still do, you're nothing more than a whole Lily!" Andy spat at her, "And to think I actually believed you when you said you wanted me yesterday! I must be stupid!" his voice was rising now and Lily was starting to feel scared, wishing she hadn't told him or that she'd told him in the great hall where there was lots of people.

"Andy please! I'm really sorry! I do want to be with you it's just that I'm not over James yet, that'll take time…please…" she never got to say another word as the back of Andy hand connected with the side of her face sending her crashing to the ground.

"If you truly wanted me Lily you wouldn't still have any feelings for him!" he knelt down and grabbed her shoulders turning her to face him, "You're mine and I'm gonna make sure Potter doesn't get in the way any more!" he snarled at her.

"No Andy please! Don't do this! This isn't who you are!" Lily tried, but Andy laughed a hollow laugh.

"You really will believe anything won't you Lily?" he smirked at her, "Do you really think Lord Voldemort had to bewitch me and Sean to serve him? Do you really think he killed Jamie when we escaped? You are the stupidest witch on this planet Lily! Me and Sean killed Jamie because we knew he'd blow our cover when we came back" Andy told her. Lily's eyes were wide with shock, he'd lied and she'd fallen for it.

"But why?" she asked meekly.

"Ah now that would be telling wouldn't it?" he smirked at her, "But I'm warning you Lily Evans you breathe a word of this to anyone and I'll kill you! I'll kill you, your precious Potter and you pathetic friends!" he told her before kissing her roughly, Lily tried to fight him off but he'd only hit her and so finally she had to go along with it.

Andy checked his watch there was two minutes before class, "Come on we've got two minutes before class and remember not a word to anyone" Lily nodded and walked back up to the castle in silence, she should have know he hadn't changed and now she was back at square one. She had to find a way to tell her friends without Andy finding out.

The question was: how?

**A/N: Did any of you think Andy had changed? Thought not. Review please and I'll update but not until I have a review from all of you. Love yas xxxxx**


	47. Not Real, Fighting, Replaced, Letters

**Chapter 47 – Not Real, Fighting, Replaced, Letters for James, Denial**

In the days following her scary encounter with Andy Lily prayed that it wasn't real, that it hadn't actually happened, that she had imagined it, Andy even seemed to be acting like it hadn't happened so maybe just maybe she'd imagined it…but then again where had she got those bruises from that had made Madam Pomphrey flip.

_Flashback_

Lily woke up in her bed in her dorm room, she stretched, "Ffffff!" every muscle in her body ached and she didn't know why, she went to rub the sleep out of her eyes "Sssss!" her face felt swollen and bruised. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror on her dressing table and gasped, she looked like someone had kicked the crap out of her. But then the memories of the day before flooded back to her, the memories of what Andy had done to her, what he had said he was going to do to her and her friends.

She had to warn them!

But first she had to go to the hospital wing for some bruise and swelling tonic.

She took off her pyjamas used the shower spell on herself, dress, grabbed her bag and headed to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomphrey?" she called when she entered the deserted ward.

"Yes dear? Oh my goodness! What happened Miss Evans?" she gasped rushing over to her.

"Err…" Lily was trying to quickly think up an excuse, "Well yesterday me and my friends were playing fighting and well I bruise like a peach so yeah I'm here for some bruise tonic" she lied.

"And swelling tonic!"

"Yeah and that, have you got some? These bruises are painful" said Lily smiling at her.

"Yes follow me" sighed Madam Pomphrey and Lily followed her into her office where she drank the two tonics.

"Thanks Madam Pomphrey" Lily smiled.

"You're welcome" the woman smiled back, "Can I ask though…did you really get those bruises from play fighting? If I wasn't mistaken I'd say you'd acquired those from a good beating!" the woman said thoughtfully.

'Shit' thought Lily, "No really, it's my own fault for play fighting with the Marauders" said Lily forcing laughter in her voice.

"Very well then, good day to you Miss Evans" Lily could tell she didn't believe her but right now she didn't care she had to find her friends.

"Good day Madam Pomphrey and thanks again" and with that Lily left the hospital wing.

_End Flashback_

Of course Lily hadn't had chance to tell her friends because either Andy or Sean were always with them if not both.

And when Lily had tried to talk to James they'd ended up fighting.

_Flashback_

Lily walked into the heads common room hoping to find James there alone so she could apologise for everything, tell him he was right and she was wrong, only there was one problem.

Lily approached the sofa hoping James was lying on it, when she was right behind it and leaned over she got the shock of her life.

James was laid on the sofa making out with Ann Towers from Ravenclaw!

Lily froze unable to believe what she was seeing.

Eventually she gained control over her body again and cleared her throat, James and Ann jumped and sat up.

"Err…hi Lily" said James awkwardly.

"Sorry for interrupting but I need to talk to you alone" Lily told him, failing to keep the hurt and anger she was feeling out of her voice.

"Now?" he asked, glancing sideways at Ann pointedly.

"Yes now James this is important!" Lily snapped.

"Hang on first calm down I'm not talking to you when you've got that attitude on because you've just walked in on me kissing Ann! Because remember you left me!" Lily's jaw dropped.

"That has nothing to do with it James!" she spat at him eventually.

"Really? Then why the icy tone if you're not jealous?" he shot back at her getting to his feet.

"James please! I don't want to fight I need you right now!" Lily begged him.

"Why Andy ditched you?" the nastiness of his words shocked him and he could see how they hurt Lily.

"No" she said blinking back the tears that had sprung to her eyes at his words.

"Ok so why do you need me? Go find him!" he told her.

"Because…because…because I can't" she mumbled looking at the floor.

"Why?" James asked his tone softening.

"I need to talk to you in private she told him" James rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Lily but I'm busy go find Rose or Juliet" said James who wasn't sure why he was being nasty, but he had wanted her 5to feel his pain for a while now so he assumed that was the reason.

"Fine! Forget it then!" Lily snapped at him and stormed off out of the heads dorm tears sliding down her cheeks.

_End Flashback_

Lily was hoping that Andy wouldn't keep to his word about threatening her friends but she was wrong as she found out on Friday morning when the post arrived.

Everyone was eating their breakfasts discussing what to do over the weekend when a tawny owl landed in front of James with a letter in its beak.

"What's that?" asked Sirius as James took the letter off the owl that flew away straight away.

"A letter" James responded.

"Really wow I had no idea!" Sirius exclaimed sarcastically, "I know it's a letter what I meant was who's it from?"

"Hang on I'll read it" James told him unfolding the letter and looking at it, "Looks like Dumbledore's hand writing" he observed.

"Is it heads business?" asked Lily.

"No, hang on it's not from Dumbledore it's signed AS" James told them.

"What's it say?" asked Sirius.

"Let me read it and I'll tell you" James told him and began to read.

He didn't like what he read, it even scared him.

The others watched James grow paler the further he read, by the time he'd finished reading he was white as a sheet.

"What's it say Prongs?" asked Remus.

James didn't respond.

"James?"

"Prongs?"

Sirius took the letter out of James' hand and read it; her too went pale and passed it to Remus whose reaction was the same. The letter was passed to everyone who reacted the same way as James, except for Andy and Sean.

Andy read the letter and snorted before passing it to Sean who reacted the same way, everyone looked at them.

"What?" they asked together.

"Did…did you…actually read it?" asked Juliet slowly.

"Yeah" said Andy, "Why?"

"Well don't you think its scary?" asked Alice.

"No its probably a Slytherin playing a crap prank just ignore it" Sean told them.

"I…I…I need to see…Dumbledore" James stuttered getting up and grabbing the letter.

He walked up to the headmaster.

"Excuse me sir?" Dumbledore looked up and smiled when he saw James.

"Good morning James, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Well I received this in the post this morning" said James handing the headmaster the letter.

At the Gryffindor table and Sean exchanged a worried glance unseen by their 'friends'.

Dumbledore read the letter, his face was unreadable.

"I think we should go to my office" James nodded and left the great hall with the head master.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And you have no idea who sent this to you?" Dumbledore asked James again.

"Yes sir" James responded again.

Dumbledore sighed, "If who had to name someone though who would you names?" he asked.

"Andrew Armstrong and Sean O'Brian" James responded immediately.

"Yes that's who I would assume this is from as well give their past record" said Dumbledore thoughtfully, "Would Lily be able to identify their handwriting?"

"Yes of course"

"Ok excuse me a moment while I fetch her" and he left, returning ten minutes later with a very confused Lily.

"Please take a seat Lily" Lily sat in the armchair next to James.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

Dumbledore spoke before James could answer. "We have been discussing the letter James received this morning Lily and we would like to ask you about it" he told her.

"Why? I'm as shocked about it as everyone else" Lily responded.

"Well we were wondering if you could identify the handwriting for us" Dumbledore told her.

"Ok, who do you think it is from?" asked Lily taking the letter from Dumbledore.

"We believe it could be from either Mr Armstrong or Mr O'Brian" Dumbledore told her, Lily's jaw drop.

"But…but…they wouldn't!" she spluttered. Dumbledore looked at her over his half moon glasses.

"I'm afraid to say that given their record they are number one suspects" Dumbledore told her gently.

"But they had no control over everything they did then!" Lily protested, "And they certainly wouldn't blow it pulling something like this! Besides the handwriting doesn't match! Andrew's is small and neatly joined where as Sean's is a scrawl that looks like a spider on steroids" Lily told them.

James and Dumbledore stared at her.

"Ok Lil where did the weird simile come from?" asked James. Lily blushed.

"Oh that's what they call Sean's handwriting, its funny, sorry it just slipped out" Dumbledore smiled.

"Are you positive that they could not, would not have written this letter?" he asked her.

"Positive" Lily told them, she assumed she was lying to try and ignore what had happened to her a few days ago, hoping it wasn't real.

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well you both may go. And James? I will be contacting your parents immediately to inform them of they threat, they will most likely go into hiding" James nodded.

"As long as nothing happens to them"

Dumbledore nodded, "I will make sure the Fidelius Charm is performed as soon as possible"

James smiled, "Thank you sir" and he left.

**A/N: I've updated! Happy? Thought not. Who wrote the letter? What have they threatened to do? You'll have to wait for chapter **_**49**_** and beyond to find out. **

**Look I'm going to warn you from now on things in this story are going to get a hell of a lot worse before Lily and James get married, have Harry, die and Sirius ends up in Azkaban. You have been warned so read and REVIEW at your own risk. You have been warned. Love yas xxxxx**

**P.S. Thank you so much for your reviews, I know the last few chapters were shit but I've lost my mojo and my muse had gone on holiday and my co-writer/beta is about as useful as a chocolate fire guard as she's NEVER online. I'll try and do better now it's half term. But can't promise out. And if you see my muse or mojo or both send me them back cheers!**


	48. Easter Hols, Snooty Ravenclaws, Question

**Chapter 48 – Easter Hols, Snooty Ravenclaws, Questions**

It was nearly the Easter holidays and Lily still hadn't revealed the truth about Andy and Sean, James and Ann were officially a couple but Lily knew he was just using Ann to forget about her and everyone was receiving weekly letters full of threats and so all their families (except Sirius' and Lily's were hiding out at the huge Potter mansion) but still no-one had any idea who they were off and Lily hadn't confessed that it _was_ Andy and Sean.

At the moment they were enjoying free time by the lake as it was quiet a warm day for March.

"So Lily what you doing over the holiday?" asked Juliet.

"Staying here probably" Lily told her still watching the clouds over head.

"Yeah with me" said Andy.

"And me" added Sean.

"Oh so you guys aren't coming back with us to the Potter mansion?" asked Alice.

"NO!" shouted James, Rose, Sirius, Remus, Juliet, Frank and Peter at once, the others looked at them.

"Ok and that doesn't scream we're not wanted" said Andy.

"Oh it's just…well…" he looked at the others for help.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Whatever rather stay at Hogwarts means I don't have to pack or out" Lily was glaring at her friends but she knew that everyone's family's were hiding out at the Potter mansion and Andy and Sean weren't to know, she'd promised that.

"Hey Jamie!" drawled a voice behind them, Lily groaned.

"Hey Ann!" James smiled at his girlfriend; Ann lay down next to him and kissed him on the lips.

"So what you guys doing out here?" she asked.

"Just relaxing" James told her.

"Oh didn't know it was possible to relax with woman beating Death Eaters" said Ann.

"OI! THEY ARE NOT DEATH EATERS!" Lily shouted at her sitting up.

"If you say so" sighed Ann.

"I do! And I demand you apologise!"

"What for?"

"Let it drop Lil" Sean put in.

"NO! You're not Death Eaters and no-one has a right to call you such!" Lily protested, at the same time thinking 'what am I doing?'

"And you know it and so does Sirius, Rose and everyone, who cares what some stuck up Ravenclaw thinks" Andy told her.

"HEY!" Ann and James objected.

"I am not some stuck up Ravenclaw!"

"Then stop acting all high and mighty" Andy snapped at her.

"Don't speak to my girlfriend like that!" James snapped at Andy.

"Why not? She's speaking to me like I'm trash so I'm speaking to her like she's trash" Andy argued.

"Stop it!" Rose snapped sitting up, "We've been getting on great these last few weeks, Ann I'm sorry but if you've got a problem with one of your friends then fuck off you're not wanted. Sorry James but I think maybe you'll have to choose between your mates and your girlfriend. Either that or talk her round because I'm not in the mood for bitching" everyone stared at Rose. She was the least likely person they'd have expected to say that, as she was with those of the group who were sure it was Andy and Sean sending the notes.

"Hang on why should I have to put up with Death Eaters?" Ann demanded.

"Because you're dating James and they are his _friends_?" Rose shot at her, everyone but Ann, Andy and Sean got Rose's double meaning on stressing the word friends.

"Right fine! James it's me or them" Ann shot at him, James' mouth fell open.

"Them meaning Andy and Sean or all of us?" Sirius growled, also sitting up.

"Well if you are all going to associate with scum then all of you" Ann told him snootily.

Everyone looked at James whose mouth was still hanging open.

"Prongs?"

"James?"

"James you have three seconds to answer me or I'm walking away for good" James couldn't move, no girl had every given him an ultimatum like that and he was totally, utterly and completely shell shocked.

"You know what maybe we should leave you guys alone, we're causing more trouble than we're wroth" said Sean.

"No!" Lily protested, then she turned to glare at Ann, "You are the nastiest, most manipulative little bitch I've ever met!"

"Well at least I'm not an up tight, self-absorbed, hot-headed book worm" Ann shot at her.

James and Andy reacted at the same time.

Andy just to his feet and pulled out his wand, "Take that back!" he snarled, Ann took a step back in fear.

James was also on his feet shouting, "Don't you speak to Lily like that!"

Ann stood there looking between the two boys terrified.

"Fine! We are finished James, I don't want anything to do with any of you!" Ann spat and stormed off.

"You shouldn't have reacted to her" Lily told them as they sat down.

"But she…" they protested at the same time.

"Ah she's pathetic, besides I've been called worse" said Lily.

"Yeah good point" mumbled James, he couldn't believe Andy and Sean had cost him _another_ girlfriend. Andy and Sean realised this as well.

"Look James…erm…" Andy didn't know what to say.

"That's the second girl we've cost you and we're sorry, if you want us to leave you alone we will" said Sean.

James made no response.

"James?" Lily tried meekly.

"Ah fuck her! I don't care! She doesn't like who I hang out with fine her loss. As for Lily well that was up to her, just a series of unfortunate events" said James, everyone stared at him. He looked up and saw them staring, "What? Ok yeah I should hate you, I'll admit I'm jealous but I'll get over it, I'll also admit I still don't trust either of you but I've already said you hurt Lily and I'll break your legs so fuck it, there's nothing else I can do is there?" Andy, Sean, Lily and everyone else were in the same state of shock as James had been moments earlier.

"What?" he asked them but then he realised what he'd just said and started to laugh. "Oh man I wish I had a camera your faces are brilliant!" he laughed.

"So you don't trust us?" Sean asked eventually, James raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh right stupid question, do any of you?"

"Yes" Lily answered instantly.

Sean laughed, "Ok I rephrase that, do any of you except Lily trust us?" everyone looked at each other and anywhere but Andy, Sean and Lily.

"That's a no" said Andy.

"Well it's just…well…" Remus had no idea how to put it.

"Oh fuck it! Did you send us those letters?" Sirius demanded, Andy, Sean and Lily gawped at them.

"I've told you they haven't! The handwriting doesn't match!" Lily told them when her brain started working again.

"Yeah you've told us but they haven't" Remus pointed out.

"You've never asked us" Sean pointed out.

"Fair point" said Alice.

"So did you?" Sirius asked again.

"No I didn't send those letters" said Sean; everyone looked at Andy who was still in shock at the suddenness of the question.

"Andy?"

Lily nudged him slightly and he jumped.

"What? Sorry, brain died" Sirius smirked, he was definitely guilty.

"Did you send us those letters?" he asked again.

"No I did not" said Andy looking straight at them.

None of them could detect a lie, even Lily had to silently admit that if he hadn't said what he'd said she'd believe him.

"Ok then, and don't hate me for this but from your time with Voldemort and the Death Eaters can you think of anyone who would write them?" asked Remus.

Andy and Sean howled with laughter.

Everyone looked at each other sceptically.

"Sorry Remus but that was funny, you just asked if Voldemort and the Death Eaters would send those lets!" laughed Andy.

"Yeah and?"

"Well put it this way; you're all blood traitors Lily's a…a…" he didn't really want to say it.

"Oh just say it!" said Lily, "I won't kill you"

Andy nodded, "You're all blood traitors, Lily's a muggle born and you seriously just asked that question?" they all stared at him confused.

"Of course one of them sent it Christ the Potter's and Sirius are art the very top of their hit list!" Andy told them.

"Well that makes sense I suppose" said James slowly.

"Yeah but why the rest of us?" asked Alice, Andy gave her a look, "Oh right cause we're fighting him" she blushed.

"Duh! Christ you lot are thick! I think the only people higher on that list than the Potter's and Sirius is me and Sean because we escaped and know stuff" said Andy.

"Have you told Dumbledore this stuff?" asked Peter.

"Yeah when we returned, once we'd calmed down and stuff we told Dumbledore everything we could" Andy told them, loving how they were lapping up his every word.

"So any more trusting?" asked Sean not really expecting a yes, he got the same silent reaction as before and laughed, "Thought not. Don't worry bout it trust takes time, I'd be the same if I was in your situation" the others smiled at him slightly.

"I'm hungry"

"That was random" said Andy giving Sirius and odd look.

"You'll get used to it" Remus told him.

"I'm hungry!" Sirius said again.

"Ok let's go for some lunch" laughed Frank.

"YAY!" yelled Sirius jumping up and taking off, "LAST ONE THERE'S A TROLL!" he shouted back at them.

"HEY NO FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START!" shouted Rose taking off after him. They others laughed but ran after them all the same.


	49. Told, Frightened, Not the Plan, Andy

**A/N: This chappy is set before the previous one, kinda a flashback.**

**Chapter 49 – Told, Frightened, Not the Plan, Andy's in Charge**

Lily was sat by the lake with Andy and Sean discussing the fast approaching Easter holidays.

"Well James has invited me and long with the others to the Potter mansion" Lily was saying, "I think you guys are invited too but I'm not sure"

"Very much doubt it Lil this is the first I've heard of it" said Andy.

"Yeah me too" agreed Sean.

"Hmmm I wonder why" said Lily.

"I don't" growled Andy.

Lily looked at him slightly frightened but also shocked; Sean was surprised by Andy's sudden mood change.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"Oh come of it! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Andy snarled at her.

"No I don't" said Lily hoping to try and calm him before he lost it again.

"Well it's obvious they think it's us sending those letters!" he spat at her.

Lily's jaw dropped, "But Andy…you said that you…" Lily didn't finish that sentence because of the look on Andy's face.

"You told them didn't you!" he growled.

"No! I blatantly denied it!"

"Andy!" said Sean warningly.

"Shut up!" Andy spat at him, grabbing Lily's arm painfully, "You better not have or I'll make you regret it!" he growled at her.

"Andy stop it! Let Lily go! You're over reacting" said Sean, trying to stop Andy from giving the game away; he didn't know about Andy's previous threats to Lily.

"Will you shut up!" Andy snapped at him.

"Sean leave it, I know you're game. I know what you've returned for and the only reason I'm keeping quiet is to stop you hurting my friends but it doesn't seem to matter as you're sending those letters!" said Lily her bravery shocking even her.

"Watch your tongue!" Andy spat at her.

"You…you…you told her!" Sean stuttered.

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

"Andy she's not supposed to know! This isn't the plan! You idiot!" THUMP! In a flash Andy let go of Lily and punched Sean.

"Shut up you idiot!" Andy growled at him.

"Andy stop! Leave him be!" lily protested as blood poured from Sean's nose, "Episkey" Lily pointed her wand at Sean and the blood stopped. SLAP!

"You need to learn to do as you're told!" Andy spat at Lily as she sprawled on the grass.

"Andy for god sake!" Andy looked at him, his face full of rage, "Never mind, go ahead kick shit out of her like you used to and blow our cover!" Sean shot at him.

"Who says it'll blow our cover?" Andy shot at him.

"Well the teachers and her friends aren't stupid!"

"Whatever! Now listen to me lily, you're staying at Hogwarts this Easter so I can keep an eye on you!" Andy told her, Lily nodded hoping not to get another slap.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Why don't trust her to not reveal our plan? I very much doubt she'd be willing to risk her life and the lives of her friends and their families" Sean told him.

"Shut up!"

"No you've already told her why we're back what's the point in not telling her the rest?" said Sean sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

"God Andy the only way her friends won't find out is if you obliviate her memory or put her under the imperius curse!" Sean told him.

THUMP! "Will you shut your mouth? If someone here's you we're fucked!" said Andy menacingly.

"We're already fucked! She knows the truth!"

"Yeah but I know better than to tell" Lily put in quickly.

"See! She may be a mudblood but she's not stupid!" Lily's eyes filled with tears at the word 'mudblood' he'd never called her that, not once.

Andy saw her tears, "Oh buck up! It's just a word!" he snapped at her.

Lily blinked and wiped the tears away.

"So what are going to do?" asked Sean.

"About what?"

"Never mind I'll talk about this later since you don't want Lily to know the details of our plan" said Sean.

"Like I'll tell" said Lily.

"Shut up!" Andy shot at her, Lily put her head down.

"Yes we'll talk about this later, but right now I want to get back to discussing this up coming holiday with Lily" said Andy.

"Why? I'm staying here at Hogwarts" said Lily.

"Damn right you are and I'll make sure you don't get a chance to tell any teachers or right any letter's telling of our plan" Andy snarled at her.

"Oh for god sake! Just induct her into the Death Eaters why don't you!" said Sean rolling his eyes. Lily look repulsed and insulted.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Andy snapped at him.

"What? Who said you're in charge?" THUMP!

"ANDY! THERE'S NO NEED FOR-" Lily didn't finish her sentence because Andy's fist connected with her face and she was sprawled on the ground.

"Let me get this straight with the pair of you! You only speak when I say you can speak and you DO NOT back chat me! _Understood_?" they knew he was serious and even Sean was beginning to think that he should never have gone along with Andy and Jamie he didn't like the side of Andy he was seeing now and he truly felt sorry for Lily.

"Well?" demanded Andy.

"Yes" Lily responded, trying to hide her fear, Andy looked at Sean.

"Yes" he sighed in defeat, what had he gotten himself into?

He was starting to regret everything he'd done in the past but it was too late now, they'd kill him the way they'd killed Jamie if he backed out and he didn't fancy being eaten alive by Voldemort's snake.

**A/N: Ooooooooo what's Sean going to do? Review and you'll find out in later chapters. Hehehehehehehehehehe I'm evil! Btw Lily isn't gonna crack for a long time and when she does you'll hate me. Oooooo don't you lot just love me? Hehehehehehehe!**


	50. Easter Holidays, Betrayal, Punished

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOO 50 CHAPTERS! Wonder how long this story will actually be? Considering it was supposed to be only 20 I have no idea! Do you guys like the story? I know it's beginning to repeat slightly but I changed my mind about what I wanted to do with it so yeh it repeats. And I have to say thank you all so much for your support and reviews means a lot to me, if it wasn't for you guy's I wouldn't have gotten this far. Special thanks to who ever found my mojo and muse and sent them home love you for that! Any way enough ass kissing and on with the story.**

**Chapter 50 – Easter Holidays, Betrayal, Punished**

Lily woke up in her room in the Heads dorm and groaned she had two weeks with Andy and Sean what fun! She got up, showered and dressed all the same she put her potions, charms and transfiguration homework into her bag and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast before going to the library intending to use the day to get her homework out of the way. Unfortunately she was only in the library ten minutes when she was interrupted.

"Morning Lil" Lily turned to face Sean.

"Good morning Sean" she smiled at him and returned to her essay.

Sean put his bag down and sat next to her, "Can I join you?"

"Sure" she replied not looking up from her essay, "Do you know where Andy is? He was gone when I got up this morning" Lily looked up this time.

"No idea, wonder where he is?" Sean nodded in agreement, "Oh well he'll find us when he wants to" she said with a shrug going back to her essay.

They worked in silence for about half an hour before either of them spoke.

"I'm surprised you haven't run and told your friends" Sean said simply.

Lily looked at him, "Well I don't feel like putting my friends and their families in more danger than its worth, besides I'm surprised you haven't just obliviated me"

"Do you want me to?"

"No, can I ask you a question?" Sean looked surprised.

"You just did but do ahead and ask me another" he smiled.

"Do you like it?" now he was confused.

"Like what?"

Lily lowered her voice to a whisper; "Working for Voldemort of course" Sean froze. Could he really tell her the truth about it?

"If I answer that question truthfully I'd have to kill you" he said eventually.

"No then?" Sean looked at her and realised he could trust her.

"Lily I hate it!" he told her.

"Then get out! Dumbledore can help you!"

Sean shook his head, "It's not Voldemort I'm frightened of it Andy" Lily's face was a picture of shock.

"Is it possible for Andy to be worse than Voldemort?"

"Probably not but I go against the plan it'll be Andy I face first and he'll just kill me I'm sorry but I'd rather live and try to figure out a way to foil this plan and save you and your friends" Lily's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe her ears.

"But what about everything that you did, taking James, r…r…attacking jade" Sean winced.

"I'm far from proud of it Lily but if me and Jamie didn't do as Andy and Voldemort told us we were dead! That or forced to do it via the imperius curse, if I could take back everything I've done I would but I can't…"

"Damn right you can't!" Sean and Lily groaned, closing their eyes in despair knowing who that voice belonged to, they turned to face Andy, "You're both gonna come with me" he smirked. They did as they were told not wanting to anger him any more than they had.

They followed Andy through the castle, out into the grounds but still Andy didn't stop heading towards the forest, Lily knew what was coming and she was terrified. She caught Sean's eyes and he could tell she was scared by the look on her face. They entered the forest and didn't stop; deeper and deeper they went suddenly Andy stopped at the edge of a clearing. He whirled around to face them his face contorted with anger, with a flick of his wand they were sent flying into the clearing, they landed with a THUD Lily on her back and Sean face down, they both fought to stop themselves crying out in pain.

"How dare you betray the Dark Lord! How dare you plot against him and our plan! How dare you be tray our friendship!" Andy snarled at them, the last comment was directed at Sean. They both knew they were screwed, they only prayed Andy didn't kill them.

Andy didn't kill them but what he did was worse; he tortured them using the Cruciatus curse for hours until they swore never to go against him again. But what he then did to Lily was far worse and Sean refused to watch, he just laid there too weak looking the other way. When he was done Andy got to his feet did up his zipper and pointed his wand at Lily who closed her eyes for another wave of the Cruciatus curse but instead she heard something else.

"Imperio"

"NO!" Sean groaned.

'_NO! YOU WON'T WIN! YOU WON'T CONTROL ME!' _Lily desperately screamed in her head but it was no use Andy now had his full and total control over her.

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! Reviews will be nice, I'll try and do 51 tonight, gonna start it now.**


	51. At the Potter Mansion, Worried, Advice

**Chapter 51 – At the Potter Mansion, Worried, Advice**

James, Remus, Sirius, Rose, Juliet, Peter, Alice and Frank were having a great holiday at the Potter mansion with their families but they couldn't help but worry about Lily stuck at school with Andy and Sean.

"Do you think she's ok?" asked Rose one afternoon.

"Well if they were telling the truth then yeh she's fine" said Remus.

"No then" Sirius muttered.

"Look we're back next week I'm sure she'll be in one piece when we get back" said Juliet, trying to convince herself along with the others, they all nodded in agreement not actually believing Lily would be ok.

Little did they know that Lily was now under the imperius of Andy.

James suddenly stood up and walked back into the house, "Where you going Prongs?" Sirius called out.

"To talk to mum" James called back.

They looked at each other worried.

"What do you reckon that's about?" Sirius asked them but they all shrugged.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James walked into the house and made his way to the pool room where he knew the adults were, he walked in and headed straight for his mum the laughter of the adults ripping through him like red hot blades.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?" Liz turned to smiled at her son but saw the depressed look on his face and knew something was wrong, "Aw Jamsie what is it?"

"I need to talk to you" Liz nodded and stood up to follow her son out of the pool room into the living room.

"Would you all excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure Liz, don't worry about it" smiled Dan Lupin.

Once in the living room James turned to his mum.

"Mum I'm so worried, Lily is at school with those monsters and I'm so scared for her! I don't know what to do! I'm so scared they'll hurt her again and I'm not there to protect her" James' voice cracked as tears rolled down his cheeks, Liz hugged her son tightly tears in her eyes.

"James I don't know what to tell you, but if Andy's words are true and he didn't send those letters and he truly loves Lily then she'll be fine but…" James cut her off pulling away.

"But he's lying! He doesn't love her and he definitely sent those letters!" Liz sighed understanding her son's pain, he loved Lily and was losing her to a monster against which Lily had no defence.

"Oh James I know but you just have to wait Lily will see the truth when Andy shows his true colours. You just have to wait, you have no choice none of us do. We are stuck in this house hiding because of threats from Voldemort made through this boy and you have to watch the woman you love be with this monster but it will all turn out alright it has to…for all our sakes" Liz was now also crying she hated being cooped up in the house but had no choice.

"I know I just can't stand seeing her with him, pretending to be his friend!" James exclaimed.

"I know James I know but people do say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Liz told him, James nodded she was right he'd have to suck it up and deal even if he didn't want to.

"Ok but I swear on Godric Gryffindor himself that I will stop Andy and I will rescue Lily!" Liz smiled and nodded, "And that I will defeat Voldemort if it kills me!"

"We'll do that _together_ James…_all of us_" said Liz, James smiled and hugged his mum again.

"Thanks mum"

"You're more than welcome James"

"Do you want this back?" asked James holding out the engagement ring she'd given him for Lily.

Liz reached out for it but instead of taking it she gently closed his fingers around it, "You keep it James and give it to Lily when you save her" James nodded, "Now go and get your friends and tell them to get their arses in the pool house for a game of water polo parents versus children" Liz smiled.

James grinned, "You're on!" and he ran out to get his friends.

That afternoon was spent playing games full of laughter the problem of Andy, Lily and the threats forgotten.

**A/N: Lighter chapter than the last one. You like? Review please.**


	52. Secrets Revealed, Back, Lily’s Not Right

**Chapter 52 – Secrets Revealed, Back, Lily's Not Right, All in Trouble**

Lily and Andy were sat in the Heads Dorm together on the sofa with Lord Voldemort himself stood by the fire. Andy was questioning her about everything he needed to know to help Voldemort track down and kill Lily's friends and their families and sadly Lily was telling him no matter how hard she fought not too.

"Where exactly are they hiding?"

'_No I won't tell you!' _"In the Potter mansion in Godrics Hollow" Lily told him, _'No shut up woman! I won't tell you any more!'_

"Where exactly in Godrics Hollow is the mansion hidden?"

'_Sod off! I won't tell you shit!'_ "I don't know I've always apperated to straight outside the gates or into the house" Lily told him, _'Ha! Can't get everything out of me you bastard!'_

"Is it hard to find?"

'_You kidding, it's the biggest house but you'll never find it its protected by the Fidelius Charm! Hahahahahahaha!'_ "Well if it wasn't protected by the Fidelius Charm it would be its huge" Andy was starting to get annoyed with the lack of information Lily could give him about the location of her friend's families.

"Who is their secret keeper?" asked Voldemort.

'_Good question, who is their secret keeper?'_ "I don't know they never told me"

"Dumbledore then" Andy looked at his master.

"My Lord forgive me I thought she'd be of more use to us"

"She has been of use, we know where they are hiding its just a matter of getting rid of Dumbledore then we'll have them" Voldemort told him.

"Yes my Lord both myself and Sean will get to work on that immediately" Andy promised.

"Very well and what do you intend to do with this mudblood now?"

'_You're one to talk you half blood bastard! Yeah that's right I know you TOM RIDDLE I'm not fucking stupid and the minute I'm released from this spell I'm gonna kill you and all your pathetic prejudice followers!'_ sadly nothing Lily wanted to say could come out of her mouth.

"My Lord until I find a pure blood witch to make my own could I keep her to keep myself satisfied?" asked Andy.

Voldemort considered this for a moment,_ 'NO PLEASE JUST ORDER HIM TO KILL ME I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE HIS TOY! PLEASE! OH MY GOD I'M BEGGING VOLDEMORT FOR DEATH! JAMES! FOR FUCK SAKE WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU! Oh James I'm so sorry why was I so stupid? You were right and I'm sorry, I love you James and just wish I'd listened to you…'_ inside Lily was crying but the tears never reached her eyes.

"Very well you may keep her for now but you had best find your self a woman for pure blood you do not want to dilute your perfect pure blood heritage"

"Thank you my Lord"

"You are welcome, now I have business to attend to you are to inform me of any new information"

"Yes my Lord" and in a flash of green flame Voldemort was gone leaving Andy and Lily alone.

Andy turned to her with a look on his face Lily didn't like, "Well then I think I'll play with my toy while I'm allowed" he smirked at her, leaning over and kissing her, his hands undoing her blouse.

'_No! Get your filthy hands off of me!'_ Lily tried to scream and resist, she tried fighting the curse but could do nothing while Andy satisfied himself, by the end of it Lily was a crying wreck in the back of her mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally the last day of the holidays arrived and Lily was looking forward to seeing her friends again even though she was still under Andy's control. Straight after dinner that night Lily, Sean and Andy went down to the platform to meet James and the others.

Sean had tried to get Andy to release Lily from the imperius curse but it only resulted in hours of torture and so he had given up mentally apologising to Lily over and over he knew he had to find a way to save her and her friends but he had no idea how. He knew that they probably wouldn't believe he's switched sides and didn't know how to make them see he had.

The red steam train pulled into the platform purple steam billowing out behind it, when it stopped the doors flew open and students started pilling off.

"LILY!" squealed the girls as soon as they saw her.

"ROSE! ALICE! JULIET!" Lily squealed and ran to her friends, they all hugged then she turned and hugged all of the boys.

You have a good holiday Lily?" asked Remus as he let her go.

"Yes it was great, missed you guys though" Lily told him. Lily Look Remus straight in the eye and he realised there wasn't something right, her eyes weren't as bright green as before they were cloudy, he'd mention it to James and Sirius later.

They wandered up to the heads dorm chatting and laughing about their holidays, only James, Sean and Remus were quiet. James because he was worried about Lily, her actions weren't quite natural enough for him, Sean because he knew the danger they were all in because of Andy and Remus because he was trying to work out what was wrong with Lily.

They reached the heads dorm and stopped. "Well I guess this is where we leave Lily and James since none of us can go in" said Rose.

Andy and Sean laughed, "Considering we were in there the other day I highly doubt that!" the others all looked at Lily, she'd promised not to let Andy and Sean in even now.

"What? Oh come on guys don't be like that! They know why we hid it from them before but give them a break they aren't dangerous!" she cried.

'_I'm so sorry guys! I hope you'll forgive me'_

"Oh well lets go in and have a laugh before bed back to lessons tomorrow" said Sean and the all walked in and sat on the sofa and in the arm chairs, James shot Andy a look when Lily sat on his knee, but lucky for James Andy missed it.

After nearly three hours of chatting and playing games Andy and Sean left leaving the group of friends alone, instantly everyone rounded on Lily.

"I can't believe you let them in!" James protested at her.

"Oh for god sake James does it really matter?" Lily shot back. _'Damn it James I'm under the imperius curse! What more do you expect?!'_

"Damn it Lily yes it does! Just because we have no proof they sent us those letters doesn't mean they didn't!"

"I know James but I trust them and so should you!" _'Ignore what I'm saying James! Help me for fucks sake!'_

"Lily what is up with you?" asked Remus, Lily turned to face him and in the fire light everyone saw the difference in her eyes, something wasn't right.

"What?"

"You're different and I can't think why"

'_I'M IMPERIUSED YOU DOLT!'_

"What do you mean?" Lily was going mad inside her head everything she wanted to say she couldn't she wanted to throw off Andy's spell and tell them the truth but she couldn't and she really hoped some one would realise the truth before it was too late.

"I dunno I can't put my finger on it" he was confused, what could Andy have done to her to make her eyes look so cloudy and her actions seem so robotic.

"What on earth are you guys on about? I'm still me!"

"Hang on Lil Remus has a point you look different" Lily outwardly rolled her eyes while inside she was screaming.

'_I'M UNDER THE FUCKING IMPERIUS CURSE! YOU'RE ALL IN DANGER! THE ONLY WAY TO HELP ME AND YOUR SELVES IS TO KILL ANDY OR SNAP HIS WAND! JAMES FOR FUCK SAKE STOP SITTING THERE AND GO KILL ANDY!'_ Sadly know matter how much or how loudly Lily screamed not a single word would come out of her mouth.

"Look guys I'm fine ok, there's nothing wrong with me. I probably look different because of all the…" Lily trailed off Andy's voice inside her head telling her not to reveal that piece of information.

'_No please I don't want to remember that no don't ask about it, you don't what to know'_

"All the what Lily?" asked James._ 'Damn it James!'_

"Nothing, forget I said it" she replied.

"All the what?" he demanded._ 'James for once in your life SHUT THE FUCK UP! I don't want you to know that Andy has been where only you should have'_

"Nothing" but it had clicked with James what she had nearly told them and seconds later so did everyone else.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" they all screeched at the same time, James got up muttered good night and went into his room, where he sat on his bed crying waiting for Lily to go to bed so he could talk to his friends al the while asking himself over and over how she could do that to him.

Back in the heads common room Lily was trying to calm her friends down while inside she was screaming at them to let her forget what he's done to her. Eventually they all gave up and went back to Gryffindor common room and Lily went to bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus, Juliet, Sirius, Rose, Alice, Frank and Peter sat in the empty arm chairs around the Gryffindor fire in silence all wondering how Lily could have slept with Andy.

"She didn't do it willingly" Sirius spat eventually.

"Right yeah and Lily would have defended a rape?" Remus shot back at him.

"Good point"

"She was too rational about it" Alice put in.

"Maybe she does actually love him" Peter suggested but at the looks he received hanged his mind, "Or not"

The portrait hole opened and they all turned to see James walk in his face tear stained with tears still rolling down his cheeks. Rose stood up and gave him a big hug and led him over to the sofa where he sat between her and Sirius and Juliet and Remus.

"I can't believe she…she…" he couldn't say it and put his head in his hands and for the first time ever cried in front of his friends, none of them knew how to reacted and so just let him cry.

Eventually Frank broke the silence, "Did you see her eyes? They weren't right, they were cloudy and far fetched as if she wasn't really there"

"Yeah I noticed it on the platform" said Remus.

"What do you think it could be?" James' head shot up.

"Oh shit!" he whispered, he stood up and went to the fire, he threw some floo powder in and shouted "Elizabeth Potter!" a few minutes later Liz stepped out of the Gryffindor fire, she took one look at everyone and James' tear stained face and said, "What's happened to Lily?" James went straight to her for a hug not caring what his friends thought of him, Liz wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed the top of his head before looking at the others.

"What's happened to Lily?" she repeated.

"We aren't sure but she's different, for one she's slept with Andy, two she's let him and Sean into the heads dorm even though she agreed never to and now she's like a robot" Remus told her, Liz looked confused.

"What do you mean a robot?"

"Well to start her actions and her words aren't natural it's like she's being controlled and her eyes well you remember how bright they were?" said Remus.

"Yes I do she has the most beautiful green eyes like emeralds" said Liz.

"Not any more" croaked James pulling away from his mum, "They are dulled and cloudy as if she's not there" Liz's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding? Her eyes are cloudy?!"

"Yeah, I know its bad I remember dad telling me something about it years ago but I can't remember" said James, Liz's hands were over her mouth, slowly she lowered them.

"If Lily's eyes are indeed cloudy we are all in trouble"

**A/N: Hate me all you want but I'm tired and you guys deserve an update so I'm leaving you on a cliffy. Night xxxxx please review. Love yas xxxxx**


	53. NEWT Lecture, Remus and Juliet, Werewolf

**A/N: Sorry bout the cliffy but I was tired and honestly couldn't be bothered to write more but here's the next chapter for you. But before I start I just want to say that I've disabled anonymous reviews because I'm sick and tired of chicken shits reading my story and putting anonymous flames on it I just delete them but it's annoying me. Anyway here's chapter 53. Oh yeh one last thing you probs worked this out but the italics in the single speak marks is Lily shouting in her head what she wants to say to people but you guys probs knew that anyway.**

**Chapter 53 – NEWT Lecture, Remus and Juliet, Werewolf Fear**

The next day everyone except Andy was in transfiguration (Andy was in arithmacy) waiting for McGonagall to come in and start the lesson. Lily was sat at the front of the classroom with Sean still 'angry' about her friend's comments the night before when really she hoped they figured out that Andy had put her under the imperius curse so they could try and set her free. Suddenly Sean nudged her and slipped her a piece of parchment.

_Lily I don't know if Andy will know of this note but I want you to know that I know you're still in there and that you have to keep fighting, don't give up, I will try and help your friends to realise what he's done to you and help them to free you. I promise! Just hold on._

Lily looked at Sean and crumpled up the parchment and chucked it in the bin, "Andy will love that you know" she whispered to him. _'SEAN YOU MORON! YOU MUST HAVE KNOWN THAT I'm GOING TO BE FORCED TO TELL ANDY! But thank you so much! I will try to hold on but every time he…he…well every time that happens it makes it so much harder…oh Sean please don't take forever to save me I need James back, I need to be back in his arms, I miss him so much and I love him even more…oh Sean please hurry!'_

"You know damn well I'll deny giving you that" Sean hissed at her.

"Right and who's he gonna believe?" Lily hissed back.

"We'll see"

'_Sean you fool! If you die because of that note I'll never forgive myself!'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile at the back of the classroom Lily's friends were frantically discussing what to do about the problem at hand.

"Right let me get this totally straight; Lily is under the imperius curse and is being controlled by Andy or Sean, therefore has probably told them everything she knows about where our families are…"

"Yeah which isn't actually a lot" James cut in over Rose.

"Ok so what will they know?" asked Juliet, she was half wishing she'd stayed in the states.

"Well she knew our parents are hiding at the Potter mansion and that it's in Godrics Hollow and that's protected by the Fidelius Charm but she does know who the secret keeper is" everyone sighed with relief slightly, "But we all know that if Andy tells Voldemort this he'll realise its Dumbledore" everyone exchanged nervous glances at this.

"But isn't Dumbledore the only one he's afraid of?" asked Alice.

"Yeh but I think he'll use Andy and Sean to get rid of Dumbledore" everyone nodded in agreement, James was right they were screwed, "Which means they might use Lily as Head Girl as their weapon against Dumbledore" James continued making the three girls gasp, the boys jaws were hanging open.

"Stop it! If Sean sees your faces he'll know we know something!" James hissed.

"Ok so what do we do?!" asked Frank.

"We go to Dumbledore of course" Sirius hissed.

"Yeah and how will that help?" James shot at him.

"Well Andy and Sean will be expelled and his wand snapped and tiger-Lily will be free!" Sirius hissed back at him.

"It won't work…"

"How?"

"Lily has Dumbledore's ultimate trust with those two…"

"Yeah until he sees her eyes!" Remus protested.

"Right and do you think its going to make any difference whether they are here or out there? Either way they're dangerous, the best thing to do is wait, like mum said, and then we free Lily when they put their plan into action said James.

"Right and how long will that take?" asked Rose.

"I have no idea but its tough we have no choice but to wait and see what happens, we can use our animagi forms to follow them around and spy on them…" Juliet's jaw dropped.

"You're…you're…all of you?"

"Yes but shh we ain't registered" James told her.

"Cool but if you were born animagi then how…" James gave her a look, "Hang on you _became_ animagi?"

"Yeah"

"Cool, what for?" everyone exchanged looks, Remus hadn't told Juliet about his condition and wasn't sure he wanted to yet.

"Ok I'm missing something here" Juliet looked at each of them, finally Remus spoke.

"Look Juliet there's something about me you don't know" Juliet raised an eyebrow, "It's the reason James, Sirius and Peter first became animagi, Lily and the others followed when they found out about it all"

"Ok so what is it?" Remus looked away from her down at his hands, "Remus?" Juliet reached out and took his hands, "Remus whatever it is you can tell me"

He looked up at her, "Can I?"

Juliet was confused, "Yes, it's not like it's gonna change what I think of you" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"It could do and I'm not ready to lose you over this" Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Remus I'm crazy about you there's nothing in this whole world including Voldemort that could ever change that!" Remus sighed, he had to tell her, he just hoped she wouldn't walk away from him.

He looked her straight in the eyes and leaned in to whisper it in her ear, Juliet leaned towards him, "I'm a werewolf" his voice was so quiet she barely heard him, but she still understood.

She pulled away from him a look of pure terror on her face "You're winding me up!"

Remus shook his head, "No I'm not and please don't tell anyone I'm only in school because of special agreements made for that time of the month, these guys aren't supposed to know!"

"No please tell me you're winding me up!" no-one missed the plea in Juliet's voice.

"Why would I lie? Juliet what's wrong?" Remus reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"Remus I…I…I'm sorry" and with that she got up and went and sat with Lily and Sean.

"Shit! I knew she was someone I couldn't tell!" Remus muttered putting his head in his hands but just then McGonagall walked in and the lesson began.

"Good morning to you all, I hope you had a nice holiday but I'm afraid that's its straight to business, you're exams are in a few months and we still have several things to cover and then go over everything, so will you please take out your books and turn to chapter 20, read it and then in pairs you will practice the spell and I will come around the class correcting and helping you" the was some noise as everyone got started, followed by silence as they read, but Remus couldn't concentrate he kept looking at Juliet it was obvious she couldn't concentrate either. He had to talk to her; clearly something happened to her to make her fear and hate werewolves, oh why did he tell her?!

By the end of the lesson neither Remus nor Juliet had managed to complete the task and were both given extra homework, once the class was dismissed Juliet raced out of the room James took Remus' bag so he could race after her.

"Juliet!" she ignored him, "Juliet!" he was inches from her and reached out, his fingers wrapped round her elbow, "Juliet please!" she stopped and turned to face him, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Remus you don't understand I can't be with you…"

"Why?" Juliet saw a door to an empty classroom and pulled him into it, once the door was closed she turned to face him, "The reason I can't be with you is because you're a werewolf" Remus frowned.

"I gathered that Jules but I'm gonna need more than that" Juliet sighed, she had no choice.

"Ok fine, ten years ago I lived with my family out in the countryside of Florida, one night we were playing in the garden when we heard a low growling, we had no idea what it was. It was a full moon I should have knows that it was a werewolf. It attacked so suddenly that even my father didn't have chance to save my little sisters life, she was only five. Me and my dad barely made it back into the house to this day I can still her screams…" Juliet's voice cracked and she burst into tears.

Remus was in shock, there was no wonder she couldn't be with him, how he wished Greybeck hadn't attacked him, how he wished he'd stayed inside that night.

"Oh Jules I'm so sorry but if you'll listen I want you to know I'd never hurt anyone and I don't want to, that why I have my friends, the go with me as the animals and keep me in check so I don't hurt anyone. I want to be with you but its down it you if we stay together" they stood there just looking at each other.

The fact that they were going to be extremely late for potions not bothering either of them, Remus understood the internal battle that Juliet was fighting with herself and so he waited.

"Look Remus its not that I don't care about you its just well that fact that you're a…a…one of them it frightens me" Remus sighed, he was losing her and there was nothing he could do.

"I…I…I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"It's up to you Jules, I can't tell you what to do" Juliet nodded the look on Remus' face was killing her and she didn't want to lose him but could she date a werewolf? Would her family accept him?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Professor Slughorn sir?"

"Yes Mr Potter?"

"Remus and Juliet are going to be a little late they are just sorting something out"

"How late?"

"I don't know sir" said James hoping that Remus could win Juliet back.

"Ok they'll have to work together when they arrive then" now James really did hope everything would be ok.

"Right then before we start with the veritaserum I have a few things to say, as you all know your NEWTs start soon and now the pressure is on we don't have a lot left to do but then we have to revise everything from the last two years and I will not tolerate laziness and homework not being handed in every week I will be checking to see how your revision is going and I may start up a revision class to help you. Now the instructions are on the board please start" there was a scraping of chairs and banging on cauldrons as everyone started to set up.

"Mr Potter will Mr Lupin and Miss Edgar be joining us at all?"

"Yes sir as soon as they can, well I think they will be able to" Slughorn nodded and left James alone to make his potion with Sirius.

"Do you think Juliet will accept Remus' problem?" Sirius whispered.

"Dunno, I just wanna know what the problem is" James whispered back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Juliet and Remus were stood looking at each other as Juliet fought with herself, Remus knew he was losing her and didn't think fighting would help.

"Look Jules you don't have to decide now ok, lets get to potions before Sluggy has a heart attack, you can have all the time you need to work out what you want" said Remus gently, he turned towards the door but the sound Juliet's voice stopped him.

"I know what I want I'm just scared" Remus turned to look at her.

"Scared of what?"

"You, what my parents will think…I don't know I'm just scared" Remus felt his heart break even more than it already had. He walked over to her and stopped an inch from her.

"Look at me" she did, "I would never hurt you or anyone, I don't care what you're parents will say I just want to be with you, I…I…I love you Juliet" Juliet's jaw dropped. He loved her! "There I said it, I love you, so all that's left is for you to decide if you can be with me or not"

Juliet stood there in silence she took that long that Remus started to walk away thinking she couldn't decide.

"Fuck it! I love you too" Remus spun on his heel.

"What?"

"I…I…I love you" she whispered, Remus smiled, "I love you but I'm scared…arg! Fuck this, come here and kiss me!" Remus closed the gap between the so quickly she barely saw him move, the next thing Juliet knew was that Remus was kissing her. She kissed him back, felt his tongue on her lower lip she tilted her head slightly opening her mouth, their tongues clashed and it was like an electric shock making her gasp into his mouth. She pulled him closer kissing him with more passion than she'd ever kissed anyone before. Eventually they pulled apart breathing heavily, smiling slightly with their foreheads touching.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me" he whispered.

"Well the only way I'll stop being afraid of werewolves is to date one" she smiled, Remus grinned.

"You sure?"

"Yes but with two conditions"

"Condition away"

"Make me and animagus but first kiss me like that again" Remus laughed but kissed her all the same, he couldn't be happier. As long as he had Juliet nothing could hurt him and he could face anything. Needless to say they never got to potions class that day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well Mr Potter I see that Mr Lupin and Miss Edgar didn't make it to my lesson"

"No sir, I'll find out why and send them to find you" said James.

"Ask them to come down here after dinner tonight and I'll given them the lesson"

"Yes sir" James walked out of the dungeon and walked with the others to lunch, they met up with Remus and Juliet in the entrance hall holding hands. The group stopped dead at the sight of them, Rose and Alice ran forward and hugged them both.

"You guys sorted it then?" asked Rose.

"Yeah" smiled Juliet.

"Good but we're dying to know what the bloody hell that was all about!" Juliet laughed.

"We'll tell you later when no-one is around to hear us"

"Ok"

"Alright Moony?"

"Yeah great Prongs, what we miss?"

"Veritaserum you have to see Sluggy tonight after dinner and he'll do the lesson for you both since it could be on the exam" said James handing Remus his bag.

"Ok, good thing I don't have patrol tonight then"

"Yeah"

"Oh my god!" gasped Juliet everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"I've just got your nicknames!" she laughed everyone else burst into laughter as well Remus hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"You nut!" and they headed into the great hall for lunch with Lily, Sean and Andy which would put the laughter to a stop very quickly.

**A/N: Ooooooo what's happening with Andy, Sean and Lily? Review please and then I'll update.**


	54. Argument, Traitor, The Truth, Worried

**Chapter 54 – Argument, Traitor, The Truth, Worried Again**

When Sirius and everyone entered the Great Hall the first thing they saw was Andy, Sean and Lily standing between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables clearly in a heated debate so they hurried over to see what it was about, they reached them to hear the last of what Andy was saying to Sean in hushed voices so those around them couldn't hear.

"…I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing! The imperius curse, that's bullshit Sean and you know it!"

"Ok then how do you explain the change in Lily?"

"What change? I haven't changed"

"Oh please! You have and people are starting to notice!"

"Hey guys look this might be an argument best taken outside unless you want to prove the whole school right that you're still Death Eaters" Rose said to them quietly.

"Who asked you for your opinion?" Andy snapped at her.

"No-one I'm just trying to help!" Rose snapped, "But if you want to prove to the school you have changed then take this argument outside!" Sean rolled his eyes.

"Fine whatever Andy, get on with it"

"You started it by first accusing me of putting the imperius curse on Lily!"

"Actually Lily did that by saying I'd passed her a note in transfiguration saying that I'd save her from the imperius curse and you! Which is bullshit by the way!"

"You did though Sean! Stop denying it!" _'Oh Sean I'm so sorry!'_

"No Lily I won't because I never passed you that stupid note!"

"Do you have proof?"

"Proof of what?"

"Whether this note exists or not?"

Sean jumped straight in with an answer, "No because it doesn't exist!"

"Yes it does! It's…"

"For god sake Lily! What is it with you and trying to split our friendship?"

'_I don't mean to Sean! But we're better off without him!'_

"That's a fair point Lil" said Remus.

"Look whatever I don't care but whatever the problem is between you two but you better sort it!" snapped Andy, "And then we can eat some lunch!"

"Fine by me" said Sean.

"Ok" said Lily and they all sat at the Gryffindor table Sean worrying about what Andy was going to do to him later and the others worried about Lily, inside Lily was screaming and blaming herself because as far as she was concerned none of this would have happened if she hadn't fallen for Andy's lies.

After lunch Andy headed off to muggle studies while everyone else headed to herbology but not before Andy pulled Sean aside.

"I'm warning you O'Brian go against me and fuck this up and it'll be the last thing you do"

"I'm not trying to fuck this up! I'm on your side!"

"Then why'd Lily tell me that? Remember she's under the imperius curse and wouldn't lie to me" Sean groaned.

"Ok so I told her I'd try and persuade you to release her but that isn't gonna happen is it?"

"No and I get to keep her until I find a decent pure blood witch to marry then I'll just dispose of her" Sean's jaw dropped.

"Why not set her free? Let her live her life what's she done to deserve this?" Andy's face was contorted with fury and he pointed his wand at Sean's throat.

"I'm warning you now O'Brian stay out of me and Lily and do as your told or I'll kill you" Sean gulped but nodded all the same, Lily need him if she was to survive this and he had to get to her friends and form a plan.

"Ok Andy you win" Andy smirked.

"Good now I need you to try and get as close to them as possible and try and get them to divulge information about how to get to their families" Sean groaned inwardly, how could Andy have known he was going to get close to them to save Lily and himself?

"Ok that'll take a while though"

"Just do it" Andy snapped and walked away.

Sean hurried after his class mates trying to decide what the hell to tell them, he spent the whole of the class trying to work it out instead of paying attention to his venomous tentactular which bit him three times.

"Mr O'Brian for goodness sake! Will you pay attention because if you get bitten again I will not give you the antidote!" threatened Professor Tree.

"I'm sorry sir I've got a lot on my mind at the moment" said Sean truthfully.

"Ok well why don't you wash up and go use this time more productively and before next lesson read chapters thirty and thirty-one and write me an essay on how to take care of a venomous tentactular" Sean growled angrily but washed up and left all the same. But instead of going to the library he waited round the corner from the greenhouses till the lesson ended he had to talk to James, Sirius and Remus now.

Finally the lesson ended and the class came out Lily among the first to leave and luckily she didn't notice Sean sat on the grass, James and everyone were the last to leave, "Any idea what was up with Sean?"

"Nope don't care either" said Sirius.

"Well you should care Sirius because what I'm worried about is keeping you lot alive" Sean growled making them all jump.

"Are you trying to give us all heart attacks?" Rose snapped.

"No sorry about that" Sean then turned to Sirius, Remus and James, "I need to talk to you three, _now_"

"What for?" asked Remus.

Sean rolled his eyes; "Because there are things about Andy and Lily you have to know" he told them.

"Well then you're telling all of us" said Alice.

Sean groaned, "No just you three" he said pointing at Sirius, James and Remus.

"Ok, we'll meet you guys in the library in a bit" said James, thankful they were all free now.

They waited for the others to head off before turning to Sean, "Ok what's this all about?" James demanded.

"Right listen very carefully, when me and Andy returned we lied our arses off to get back in the school, Voldemort didn't kill Jamie we did; we fed him to Voldemort's snake, the plan was and still is to get rid of you all and your families because you're all blood traitors. I want out especially as attention is being turned to Dumbledore Voldemort wants him dead. Andy used those lies and the fact that his and Lily's feelings were once real to win her over now she's really fucked she's under the imperius curse she told Andy everything she knew about your families and their location and that's why Dumbledore's been drawn into it because Andy and Voldemort believe that Dumbledore is the secret keeper. Don't tell me if he is I don't want to know but have to be careful I'm going to try my bloody hardest to free Lily but I very much doubt I'll be able to and to make it worse once Andy's finished with her he's going to kill her. Now we have to stop Andy and free Lily before people start dying because they will and it'll be the girls first" when Sean had finished speaking Remus, Sirius and James just stood there in shock.

"Please say something!" Sean whined.

Remus blinked and took a deep breath before speaking, "So you're on our side now?"

"Yes I swear on Ravenclaw herself"

"Ok well lets say we give you the benefit of the doubt how do we save Lily?"

"One of two ways; snap Andy's wand or kill him" Sean told them.

"I'd happily kill him" growled James.

"He's not worth Azkaban James" Sean shot at him, our best bet is to snap his wand and get him landed in Azkaban for something" Remus nodded.

"I don't know what's weirder you confessing all this shit or me believing you"

"WHAT?" James and Sirius yelled at the same time staring at Remus.

"Oh come on don't tell me you don't believe him?"

"No!" they said together.

Sean sighed, "Didn't think you would" he turned to walk off.

"Hang on Sean I swiped some of that veritaserum from potions" said Sirius pulling it out.

Sean took it without question and drank it.

"Ok whose side are you on?" asked Remus.

"Yours"

"Is Lily under the imperius curse?"

"Yes"

"He has to be telling the truth" said Remus turning to Sirius and James.

"Ok but doesn't mean we trust you" James said eventually, Sean grinned and the walked up to the castle talking about what they were going to do to help Lily and defeat Andy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girls plus Frank and Peter were walking up to the library discussing what Sean could have wanted to tell Sirius, Remus and James that would keep the alive when Andy came around the corner at the other end of the hall and their conversation stopped instantly.

"Hey guys have you seen Sean?" Andy asked them.

"Yeh he's at the greenhouses still, he, Remus, Sirius and James had to talk to Tree about something" said Rose but she regretted it when Andy's expression changed to anger.

"Right ok, I'll go meet him" he started to walk off but then stopped and turned, "Oh yeh Pete are you will gonna help with that thing?"

Peter looked confused he wasn't quite sure what Andy meant, "What thing?" he asked making Andy roll his eyes.

"Are you thick? That thing I asked you about the other day!"

"Oh yeh that thing! Yeah coming, see you guys later" but Rose grabbed him.

"One second Pete, I want to know what this thing is" she demanded.

"Oh it's a surprise for you guys" he said quickly.

"Come on Rose don't ruin the surprise! It's a thank you surprise for you guys for giving me and Sean a surprise we just needed Pete's help to actually execute the surprise" Andy lied quickly, Rose raised an eyebrow, she didn't believe him but let it go.

"Ok we'll see you guys later then"

"Yeah see yas" and Andy and Peter walked off to meet up with Sean.

"What do you reckon what was about?" asked Juliet once they'd gone.

"I dunno bout I sure as hell don't trust Peter now" Rose growled.

"But he wouldn't work with them his parents are in hiding too" Alice whispered.

"But not at the mansion, they were just visiting" Rose told them, and they all groaned.

"We have to tell Sirius, Remus and James!" said Alice frantically.

"Yeah but let's wait till they get to the library" said Rose, they all nodded and went into the library to wait for the boys.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius, James, Remus and Sean were half way up the marble staircase when they saw Andy and Peter, "Hey guys what's up?" asked James trying his hardest to sound genuine even though every fibre in his body wanted to rip Andy to shreds.

"Oh nothing, Sean you coming with me and Pete to sort out that thing?" asked Andy.

"What thing?" Sirius demanded looking from Andy and Peter to Sean.

"The surprise for this lot for being so welcoming and trust when we came back" said Andy.

"Oh right yeah I'm coming" said Sean.

"What surprise for us?" asked Remus he didn't like the sound of this and was interested in why Peter was going with them.

"Ah you'll find out when its ready" said Andy.

"Ok but why is Pete going with you?"

"Oh well we had to get his help to actually execute the surprise, sucks because its not a surprise for him like it will be for you guys but still its worth it" said Andy walking down the stairs to be level with them.

"So you coming Sean?"

"Yep, see you three later" he said and Andy and Peter walked past them, "Bad surprise" he muttered before walking after them and James, Sirius and Remus knew that what ever was coming was probably going to end in death.

They hurried up to the library to tell everyone about what Sean had said and to be prepared so a nasty surprise. Rose and everyone were really shocked to hear about Sean's treachery towards Andy to help them but now they had other things to worry about.

"What do you think they could be planning?" asked Rose.

"No idea but if Pete's involved it can't be anything bad Pete wouldn't turn on his friends he's a marauder" said James.

"Yeah that's true, one for all and all for one" said Sirius making the others laugh.

"Right and you're Porthos!" laughed Rose.

"So that would make Remus Aramis and James Athos" giggled Alice.

"What that don't work that would make Pete d'Artagnan" laughed Frank.

"Yeah that's a bit odd" laughed James "but Sirius as Porthos is true!"

"Eh?"

"Sirius Porthos is the musketeer that sleeps with all the women" Remus explained making everyone laugh.

"Yup that's me! So why are you Aramis?" everyone laughed again gaining them a 'shh' off the librarian.

"Well he's the intelligent one" said Remus.

"Hey! I'm intelligent!" said Sirius and James at the same time, making everyone roar with laughter and to be threatened with being kicked out from the librarian.

"Right back to seriousness"

"How can you go back to Siriusness?" asked Sirius, James whacked him over the back of the head "OW!"

"Anyway what are we going to do about Andy and Lily we can't just stand around and wait for him to kill her!" said James.

"No idea mate but we need Sean to be here without Andy or Lily of course to sort that out" said Remus.

**A/N: Right well that's all your getting for now cause I have to get ready for work. So just something's for you to ponder: what's the surprise? What's Peter got to do with it? What are they going to do to save Lily? Review Please!**


	55. Peter, Andy, Sean, A Plan

**Chapter 55 – Peter, Andy, Sean, A Plan **

Peter, Andy and Sean made their way out onto the grounds towards the forbidden forest at first they skirted around the edge of the forest making their way to the back of the castle but then Andy suddenly turned into the trees Peter and Sean followed him. They walked deeper and deeper the trees were getting thicker and thicker the sunlight completely blocked out Peter had always been afraid of the forest unless he was with the marauders.

"How…how…how much f-f-further?" he squeaked but Andy ignored him so he looked at Sean who just shrugged.

Eventually they came to a clearing that was already full of men and women in black cloaks who turned when Andy, Sean and Peter stepped into the clearing.

"You're late" snarled the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"We know we were stalled by the traitors asking questions" said Andy.

"Do you have anything to report?" came the voice of Lord Voldemort instantly the three dropped to their knees.

"Sadly no my Lord, but it is the first day back of term we are already working on getting the information you require" said Andy.

"Good I want weekly reports from you"

"Yes my Lord"

"My Lord may I speak?" asked Sean.

"You may" Sean looked up.

"My Lord they suspect that we are using the mudblood…" the word mudblood tasted like shit on Sean's tongue but he hid his disgust, "…for whatever we have planned for them, they know she's under the imperius curse. They interrogated me this morning but I denied it, my Lord I am worried this could cause us problems with getting the information you want" Voldemort considered Sean's words carefully before speaking.

"Then you need to find a way of getting the mudblood back into the group without taking the curse of her that or kill her"

Peter closed his eyes in horror poor Lily she didn't deserve this, he hated being here being part of this group he'd rather fight against than with.

"My Lord she will be more use to us alive than dead but we do not know how to use her to get the information we want, we are only sure she is the key to it" said Sean ignoring the 'shut your mouth' signals Andy was sending his way.

"I do not care what you do or how you do it just get me what I want! I want those blood traitors and their families exterminated and you are the ones who have said you'll help me do it so get it done!" Voldemort snapped.

"Yes my Lord" muttered Andy bowing.

"Now get out of my sight" Voldemort spat and they left the clearing as quickly as they could waiting till they were out of ear shot to speak.

"So how do we do it?" asked Sean.

"Well first we need to gain their trust completely they suspect what's going on…"

'_Only cause I've told them'_ thought Sean.

"…so we need to exploit Lily's friendship with them…Peter!" he barked making Peter jump.

"Y-y-y-yes?"

"You're one of the marauders" it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes" Peter squeaked.

"Brilliant, I need you to exploit your friends trust so that we can hand them and their filthy families over to the Dark Lord" Andy told him.

"Ok" Peter squeaked.

"What about Lily how do you intend to exploit her?"

"Ah you'll have to wait and find out my dear friend" Andy smirked, "But know this by the end of the year the Potter's, Lupin's, Black and the others will all be dead" Sean nodded as did Peter they were both terrified of Andy's plan but for different reasons.

Sean worried for the lives of his new friends.

Peter worried for his own life if he didn't obey.

**A/N: Ooooooooo what's Andy got planned for Lily now? Will Sean reveal Peter? Review and you'll find out as the story goes on. **


	56. Stuck, Confusion, Trust Issues, Breakup

**A/N: H****ey guys sorry it's been a while but I've been trying to figure out where to go to get to where I want to be…that doesn't make sense does it? Oh well you get what I mean. Anyway here's the next chapter; the first bit is just Lily's thoughts.**

**Chapter 56 – Stuck, Confusion, Trust Issues, Break-up**

'_This isn't happening is it? I'm not trapped under the imperius curse…I'm not Andy's toy and slave…I'm with James and I love him…oh this is all my fault if I hadn't been so bloody stupid and trusted what Andy and Sean were saying then I'd be happy, with James and my friends possibly planning my wedding. Oh James I'm so sorry! I love you with all my heart and I just want to be back with you! I just want this nightmare to end and to be free with you…James please don't give up on us…please find a way to save me from this…I need you and the others to stay strong and keep up hope because if I see that you all have lost hope I don't know what I'll do…I need you…I love you. Oh if only I could shout…scream…cry…tell you I love you and that I'm sorry but I can't and it's all my fault. And now I'm stuck in Defence Against the Dark Arts I'm desperately trying to fight any but it's hard and I know I'll probably give up because I'm not as strong as you. My imperiused self is paying the utmost attention to the counter curses of the unforgivable curses…what good are they to me and my friends now? I'm already under the imperius curse…how can you remove the imperius curse off someone who is already under the spell? Tell us that and we'll be happy…CRAP! Didn't think there was nice try though Rose, I love you babe don't give up hope and I'll keep fighting. Now everyone's looking at me…STOP IT! Don't give it a way! NO WAIT! YES LOOK AT ME! TELL THE PROFESSOR! AND MAYBE JUST __MAYBE__ I'LL BE FREE! DAMN IT POTTER! OI BLACK! REMUS FOR GOD SAKE SAY SOMETHING!!!!!!!! Traitors. What am I going to do now? Do I have to fight this alone? Have you all given up hope on me? Please say you haven't…I can't fight this without knowing you are all doing something to help me…oh please James do something…I love you…I want to marry you…live with you…have…as many kids as you want I don't care! I just want to be free and have my James back…oh James please don't give up I need you…'_ on the inside Lily broke down into silent, dry tears was there really any point in her trying to fight the curse? Where her friends trying to find a way to free her?

Yes they were she just didn't know it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't trust Sean" Andy whispered to Peter that night at the Gryffindor waiting for the others to arrive.

"Why?" asked Peter his voice an equal whisper to Andy's, he thought Sean was as loyal to the plan and the Dark Lord as the two of them.

"I think he's telling your so called friends about what we have planned for them" Andy told him.

"You're kidding? But…but…he's as loyal as we are! Right?"

"No I don't think he is…he needed some persuasion a while ago and now I think he's turned traitor" Andy hissed, Peter gasped.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing yet, we just have to wait and see if they are prepared for what we have planned" Peter nodded.

"Just an idea then Andy…" Andy looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm listening"

Peter took a deep breath before speaking, "Maybe it would be a good idea not to tell him everything we have planned for them" Andy smirked.

"True Wormtail, true…but I need him to properly execute the plan he's a better wizard than you and you know it…" Peter was hurt but he knew it was true.

"Ok but how can we trust him?"

"We can't we'll just have to let him think we have no idea about his treachery and therefore neither will his new friends" Peter smirked.

"I see why the Dark Lord gave you such a task you're as cunning and sneaky as he" said Peter.

Andy smirked, "I know"

"So what exactly do you have planned for them and Lily?" asked Peter.

"You'll see I'm putting phase one into action when they get here from Herbology and then I'll fill you in on what you need to know so that if of them suspect that you have turned traitor against them you won't be able to tell them anything" Peter nodded, his fear and respect for Andy growing more by the minute.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Andy could hear the caution in Peter's voice but allowed him to speak.

"Go on…"

"Well I was wondering…when this is all over…what…what…what are you going to do to…L-L-L-Lily?" Andy smirked.

"The Dark Lord has said I can keep her as my toy as long as I do not dirty my blood line which has been only witches and wizards for nearly eight generations" Andy told him.

"So she stays under the imperius curse?"

"Yes well at least until I get bored and then I'll just kill her she'll know too much to be allowed to live" Peter's jaw dropped, he was going to kill Lily!? Poor girl. "Right enough of this before people over hear and the others arrive we'll talk more at our next meeting but I want you to keep an eye on Sean if you see anything let me know" Peter nodded and they went back to eating their dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bell rang and the class began packing their text books, parchment and quills away grumbling about the three and a half inch essay they had to write on the counter curses for the Cruciatus curse and the Imperius curse everyone wasn't surprised that there was no counter curse for Avarda Kedevara but just as they were leaving James remember something from the previous summer.

Voldemort had blocked Lily's killing curses as she tried to kill him to avenge her parents he stopped and turned back to the professor making his friends who were behind him stop.

"Professor?"

"Yes James?"

"I know you said that there is no counter curse for the killing curse but last summer a friend of mine her parents were killed and when she tried to kill Voldemort he blocked each and every curse" the Professor looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What wand movement did the Dark Lord use?"

"A diagonal slash down from left to right" James told the professor showing him/her.

"Ah yes well if you remember to the beginning of your magical education that is the movement for the banishing spell this can be used to deflect any on coming spell if both streams of light contact each other" James nodded understanding completely.

"And there is no way possible apart from fighting that can throw off the imperius curse?" the professor gave James a scrutinising look.

"Is there something you wish to tell me Mr Potter?" everyone still in the room froze, would James tell the professor? In a way everyone wanted him to but they were also praying he wouldn't because they didn't know the effects of telling a teacher about Andy and Lily it took James seconds to make the decision about whether or not he should tell the professor.

"No, I was just interested"

"Very well but if you ever need anyone to talk to you know where I am" James forced a smile while mentally kicking himself for not saying a word.

Halfway down the hall way Sirius grabbed Sean and dragged him into an empty classroom the others followed him in, Remus closed the door behind him. Sirius had Sean against the wall by the throat.

"Sirius what the hell are you doing?" asked Juliet.

"Getting some answers" he growled.

"Well let him go before you strangle him!" Sirius let Sean go and he fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Jeez Sirius you've got one hell of a grip!" Sean gasped.

"Whatever start talking" Sirius snapped.

"About what?" asked Sean getting to his feet.

Sirius growled but Frank spoke first, "About the meeting you had with Andy and Peter three days ago"

"Oh shit right, sorry guys, well there's not much to tell you except that Andy is planning on using Lily in some way to get to you and your families I just don't know how but as soon as I know you'll know" everyone scowled at him, they already knew Andy was going to use Lily there had to be more to it.

"That's it?" asked Rose.

"Yeah am afraid so, look I'm sorry but I don't think that Andy knows how to use her, he needs to think up a plan first and I promise that as soon as I know you'll know" Sean told them, he didn't want to tell them about Peter in case Andy had imperiused him as well as Lily.

James had a feeling that Sean wasn't telling them everything, he was holding something back and he said so.

"Ok O'Brian what aren't you telling us?"

Sean looked at him in shock, shock at the question and shock at the fact that he could tell he was hiding something.

"Nothing" he lied.

"Liar" snarled Sirius grabbing him by the throat again and slamming him against the wall causing everyone to shout.

"SIRIUS!" less than a second later McGonagall walked in.

"MR BLACK RELEASE HIM IMMEDIATELY!" Sirius dropped Sean so fast you'd think he was a poisonous spider.

"HOW DDARE YOU ATTACK ANOTHER STUDENT! HOW DARE YOU ALL JUST STAND THERE AND LET HIM! I DON'T CARE IF YOU SHOUTED AT HIM MR POTTER TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION TONIGHT AFTER DINNER MY OFFICE" and she walked back out of the room, she had a feeling that something was up and she'd find out in the detention tonight.

Once McGonagall was gone they turned back to Sean.

"Ok fine but this is not a definite fact, I think that someone you are close to has turned traitor and is working for Voldemort and Andy but I don't know if they are doing it on their free will I need time to determine this" James, Sirius and Rose cocked an eyebrow at him each.

"Who?" Alice and Juliet squeaked at the same time.

"I'm not going to tell you until I'm sure just be careful and keep everything about you and your families in your group don't tell a soul unless you are one hundred percent sure you can trust them" Sean told them.

This pissed everyone off and they tried to argue but Sean talked them down.

"If I'm wrong or right or they are imperiused and you will put yourselves, Lily, me and your families is greater danger than they already are!" everyone sighed and gave in he was right, if they knew the identity of the possible traitor and acted on it, it would cost lives. So nodding the group linked arms and left the room to head down to the great hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey guys" smiled Rose as she and the group approached Andy and Peter at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey" the two boys greeted.

"Hello everyone" greeted Lily sitting down next to Andy and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Lil" said the girls, Sean and the marauders together, Andy just ignored her, "How's your day been Andy?" she asked him like the curse programmed her to.

"Alright" he told her.

"Are you ok honey?" she asked, Andy silently cursed the demands he had given her to follow under the curse.

"Nothing can't I eat in peace?" he snapped at her, everyone stared, they knew Andy could be extremely nasty to Lily but never when they were round, James was almost praying Andy would hit Lily giving him the excuse to reveal everything.

"I'm sorry Andy I was just asking" said Lily quietly.

"Well don't" he snapped then he had a brainwave, "Come to think of it just leave me alone altogether, I'm sick of your irritating questions and stupid study sessions, it's all we do…there's more to life than studying Lily so either get a life or we are finished" and with that he got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

It took everyone present, except Peter, to use all of their energy to not jump up and cheer that Andy had left Lily because of the look of sadness on Lily's face and the fact that she was possibly still under the imperius curse.

"Lily? Are you ok?" asked Rose gently reaching for her hand, tears slipped down Lily's cheeks and she stood up and ran from the great hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello everyone" greeted Lily sitting down next to Andy and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Lil" said the girls, Sean and the marauders together, Andy just ignored her, "How's your day been Andy?" she asked him like the curse programmed her to.

"Alright" he told her.

"Are you ok honey?" she asked, Andy silently cursed the demands he had given her to follow under the curse.

"Nothing can't I eat in peace?" he snapped at her, everyone stared, they knew Andy could be extremely nasty to Lily but never when they were round, James was almost praying Andy would hit Lily giving him the excuse to reveal everything.

"I'm sorry Andy I was just asking" said Lily quietly.

"Well don't" he snapped then he had a brainwave, "Come to think of it just leave me alone altogether, I'm sick of your irritating questions and stupid study sessions, it's all we do…there's more to life than studying Lily so either get a life or we are finished" and with that he got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

'_OH MY GOD! DID THAT JUST HAPPEN? DID ANDY SERIOUSLY JUST DUMP ME? YIPPEE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE! Hang on! Why am I not speaking? Oh god no please don't say he's going to keep me this way! ANDREW ARMSTRONG REALSE ME FROM THIS SPELL NOW! JAMES IF YOU CAN HEAR ME OR KNOW I'M SCREAMING DO SOMETHING! I'M FREE BUT TRAPPED! SAVE ME!!!! JAMES!!! What the bloody hell am I doing? I'm crying!!!! LILY STOP IT! LILY!!!! NO WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING? GET BACK IN THAT HALL AND CELEBRATE YOUR FREEDOM!' _But for all her silent shouting Lily couldn't control what she was doing and was still trapped under Andy's control. The only question was: what did he have planned for her and her friends?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did that just happen?" asked Rose quietly.

"Yeah" breathed James a smile creeping onto his face…Lily was free.

"James no offence but wipe that smile off your face" said Sean, everyone looked at him.

"What why?"

"Because Lily is obviously 'hurting' and ok I know you still love her but she doesn't need you trying to get her back straight away" said Sean using his words carefully hoping they would get the point that the traitor was among them.

Luckily everyone but Peter got Sean's hidden meaning.

"Yeah sorry it's just I've missed her so much" said James hanging his head.

"I know James, I know but she's going to need _time_ before she can _be with you again_" James nodded understanding what Sean was saying and went back to his dinner.

Everyone there was thinking about Lily and what Andy had planned for her next, Peter, Sean and James were desperate for information above the others.

**A/N: So you like? Review! 57 coming soon...I hope...**


	57. Bait For Andy, Punched, Need A Plan

**Chapter 57 – Bait For Andy, Punched, Need A Plan**

Over the next few weeks the Hogwarts professors piled the work onto the seventh years in preparation for their NEWT exams, which meant that Lily hardly saw any of her friends except for James as they lived, patrolled and had meetings together but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Lily to talk to him. But he refused to give up hope even though Sean had warned him that if Lily was still under the imperius curse which she most likely was, then he would be putting himself in unnecessary danger but James didn't care, he loved Lily and was going to do anything to help her and win her back.

Eventually James started to get irritated with Lily not telling him anything or snapping at him like she had done for the six previous years so one night when patrolling with her he confronted her.

"Ok enough is enough Lily what is wrong with you?" he demanded stopping in the middle of the Charms corridor and turning to face her.

'_Damn it James! Don't ask me this you know I'm gonna run off to Andy! Just because he publicly dumped me doesn't mean I'm not still his toy!'_ Lily shouted silently at him.

"What?" she asked him out loud.

"You heard. What is wrong with you? You've been avoiding us for months, since Easter actually and we've had enough what is going on?" he demanded.

'_Damn it James! Don't do this you're putting yourself and the others in grave danger!'_ Lily silently yelled at him.

But out loud she said something totally different…stupid imperius curse!

"Well we've had loads of work to do and I've been trying to get over Andy" inside Lily was screaming and desperately trying to throw off Andy's imperius curse.

"True but that doesn't explain why you've avoided us since we came back from the holidays" said James.

Lily groaned inwardly. _'FOR FUCKS SAKE JAMES! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? WALK AWAY NOW! I KNOW YOU CARE BUT YOU'RE LIFE ISN'T WORTH MINE!'_

"Oh I've been ignoring you guys since you came back?" her voice and facial expression was one of shock and sorry and James didn't seem to realise it was the curse talking not Lily because recently it had been extremely hard to tell whether or not she was still under the imperius curse.

"Yes you have" James told her, "So now tell me why?" his feelings for Lily were getting in the way of his common sense and the voice inside his head that was screaming as loudly as Lily that he was putting himself in danger but he couldn't hear it. Love really could blind people of the truth and right now James Potter was putting himself in so much danger it was frightening, when she told Andy all of this unwillingly James Potter was a dead man and so were her friends. She had to throw this curse off and fast.

"Oh well…erm…I…I ignored you guys because I knew you didn't like seeing me with Andy and so I kept my distance I'm sorry I didn't realise I was hurting you" Lily looked away to her feet while inside she was screaming as loudly as she could.

"Ok well I understand that because it killed me to see you with him when I love you, yes Lily I still love you, and want to be with you the only problem is, is whether or not you still have feelings for me…" James trailed off letting the sentence hang.

'_NO JAMES YOU FOOL! DON'T DO THIS!'_ Lily shrieked at him but on the outside her reaction was totally different.

"James I never stopped loving you but I won't use you to get over Andy" James face lit up at her first words but fell as she finished speaking.

"How do you know you'll be using me to get over him? You loved me, we were engaged for god sake, before you got back with Andy!" James protested.

'_NO JAMES STOP! WALK AWAY DON'T DO THIS! YOU'LL BE DEAD BOEFORE THE END OF THE YEAR! JAMES WALK AWAY! PLEASE!'_ Lily shrieked silently.

James put his hands on her arms and took a step forward making the space between them very small.

"Lily…" he breathed, slowly he bent to kiss her when a voice rang out in the corridor.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" James froze and turned to see Remus and Sirius staring at him with matching looks of complete horror on their faces at what their friend was about to do.

"What?" he snapped at them, the two young men walked forward grabbed James by his arms and dragged him away from Lily.

"Sorry Lily we need to talk to him it's really important will you be alright to finish patrolling on your own?" asked Remus.

Lily shrugged, "Sure" and she walked away, once out of ear shot Remus and Sirius rounded on James.

"Have you lost it?" the asked him together.

"No" James told, "I…" Remus cut him off.

"Well I think you have she's still under the imperius curse you go spilling your heart to her and getting back with her and Andy will use it to get to you and your family never mind ours!" James sighed.

"I know I'm sorry guys I just miss her you try loving someone you can't have"

"James you managed for six years I'm sure you can manage for a few more months but please for god sake don't offer yourself and your family on a platter to Andy" Remus begged him.

James nodded solemnly, "Yeah sorry guys"

Sirius gasped, "Shit! What exactly did you say to her? Because I'll bet every last sickle I own she's go to look for Andy to report your little encounter" James groaned and quickly told them what had happened.

The two young men groaned and the next second Sirius and punched James full force in the face.

"Sirius! That's going too far!" Remus scolded helping James to his feet.

"No Remus I deserved it I've just given Andy something to use against me" James told him.

"Well at least I knocked some sense into you, now come on lets go find Lily and make sure she's not ratting us out to Andy, which she probably is" said Sirius turned in the direction that Lily had gone and pulling out the marauders map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" he mumbled tapping the map with his wand.

After a few minutes he groaned, "Shit!"

"What?" asked Remus and James.

"She's already with him" Sirius informed them, "Sean's with them too, so we'll know what the bastards planning" Sirius told them a small amount of relief in his voice.

"Come on lets get to the common room, we can tell the others what's happened Rose and probably Alice can slap James before bed. We'll corner Sean tomorrow morning" said Remus.

So they headed to Gryffindor tower where they told the others what had happened, Rose and Alice both slapped James and Frank wanted to punch him but instead joined in with Rose and Alice in lecturing James. Peter was no where to be seen but if they had checked the map they would have seen that he had joined Andy and Sean now that Lily had left the Ravenclaw common room.

"You are such an idiot James honestly I wonder if you _have_ any brains! You may as well go up to Andy and tell him the location of our families and then say 'kill me'!" Rose lectured him in hushed tones.

"You do realise that Andy is going to use your feelings against you" Frank pointed out, James just nodded, staring into the fire.

How could he have been so stupid?

"You know if Andy does use James' feelings for Lily against him we could use that to our advantage" said Juliet thoughtfully, everyone looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Ok look at it this way, if Andy tells Lily to get back with James to get closer to us so he can kill us all and our families I say let him think he's getting close only for him to walk into a trap" Juliet told them only confusing them.

"And how are we supposed to set up a trap for Andy?" asked Rose.

"I'm not sure but we'll need him to show his true colours in front of tutors I'm just not sure how but I'm sure we could do it if we tried" everyone was silent for a few minutes thinking about.

Finally Remus spoke.

"I think it's a good idea but we need to inform our parents of our plan just in case it goes wrong"

"Eh? How's it gong to affect them if it goes wrong?" asked Sirius.

"Well if we get killed or they get killed because of our plan…they need to know" Remus told them.

"I think it's too dangerous" said Alice.

"I second that" said Frank, "Don't get me wrong it's a great idea but I really don't think we could out smart a Death Eater like Andy he's a cunning as the Slytherins it's a wonder he's not in Slytherin"

"Yeah I wonder how the hat missed this inner evil" said Rose thoughtfully.

"Because he wasn't evil six years ago, getting involved with Voldemort changed that" Sirius told them, they all stared at him. "What? He was a good guy! He treated Lily really well last year and doesn't have a rep for being a cunt, until now" Sirius told them.

"Well he is the king of Hogwarts gossip" said James shrugging.

"Anyway what are we going to do?" asked Remus trying to bring the conversation back to the Lily/Andy problem/trap.

"No idea I suggest we all sleep and see if we can come up with anything and James don't get back with Lily unless we have a plan.

James nodded in agreement bid everyone goodnight and returned to the heads dorm to sleep, trying to think up a plan to trap Andy and free Lily without risking anyone's life.

**A/N: Hey people, I'm sorry these chapters aren't up to their usualy standard but I'm struggling with getting to where i want to be...damn writer's block but i will finish the story that's a promise it just might not be as well written towards the end because i'm really struggling. Anyway hope you like this chapter, review, love yas xxxxx **

**PS: Any plan ideas welcome for how James and everyone might trap Andy and free Lily cause a I am little stuck there. Cheers!**


	58. Back Together, Engaged, A Plan

**Chapter 58 – Back Together, Engaged, A Plan**

The next morning at breakfast no-one was surprised when Lily approached James, "Erm James?" James swallowed his food and turned to Lily.

"Hey Lil what can I help you with?" he asked her with a smiled.

"Could I talk to you please? Alone?" Remus kicked James under the table to tell him to say no, James got the message.

"Why alone Lil?" he asked.

"Oh well erm…"

"Sit down Lily and just say what you want to say" James told her gently.

After a moment Lily sat down next to James and helped herself to some breakfast before speaking.

"I've been thinking about what you said last night" James, Sirius and Remus froze, was it Andy's plan or was this really Lily?

All three of them watched her eyes as she spoke, Sirius and Remus trying to act like they weren't listening, which proved hard as they were looking at her eyes to see if they were cloudy.

"Look James you were right and I'm sorry I should never walked away from us, what we had was true and I hope that maybe we could try and get that back, I'll understand if you say no" James was speechless, they didn't have a plan yet he wanted Lily back so badly and he wanted to get rid of Andy once and for all but at the same time he wasn't prepared to put his friends in danger for a girl.

Remus and Sirius were praying that James wouldn't say yes because they didn't have a plan to catch Andy out but at the same time they had a feeling that he would stupidly say yes because of how much he loved her.

"Are you sure that you don't just want to go back out with me to get over Andy?" asked James carefully, Remus and Sirius groaned inwardly he was going to say yes.

"James of course I'm not just saying this to get over Andy you were right I loved you before I got back with Andy and I love you still, I want to be with you, I love you James" Lily looked at James begging him with her eyes, they were shining like they used to…was she free?

She looked at Sirius and Remus with the same begging expression and they too wondered…was she free?

The silence became almost unbearable for Lily; she reached out and took James' hands in hers, "James please, just say something" James looked at Sirius and Remus and then at Lily, suddenly he smiled.

She had to be free.

"My dear Lily-flower I love you too and I always will" Lily smiled and hugged him; she pulled away and kissed him on the lips.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Rose yelled from behind them making the four students jump, they turned to face the very shocked and slightly angry Rose, Alice, Frank, Juliet and Peter.

"Oh hey guys" Lily greeted them.

"Oh so you do remember us?" Rose shot at her.

"Of course I'm sorry guys, I really am, I didn't mean to ignore you I just thought you wouldn't want to talk to me after everything that happened in the past" Lily told them smiling.

The group in front of her was silent until Frank stepped forward.

"Hang on a second" he took hold of Lily's chin and looked straight into her shining emerald eyes…_'They're not cloudy!'_ a second later he pulled her up and into a hug kissing her cheek.

"Good to have you back Flower" he said. Rose, Alice and Juliet had to hide their shock.

Lily was free?

Suddenly Lily was engulfed by the three girls hugging her, "We've missed you so much!" they whispered together, Lily smiled.

"I've missed you guys too" she whispered back.

They sat down at the table and began to eat everyone filling Lily in on what had happened the last few months. She squealed with excitement when she heard of a new engagement so the whole was looking at her.

"How'd that happen? When'd it happen? Spill now!" she hissed, her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment.

**Flashback**

Remus and Juliet were walking around the lake hand in hand just chatting about anything and everything.

"Remus?" Juliet asked stopping and turning to face him.

"Yes my Juliet"

"I love you" Remus grinned.

"I love you too" Juliet smiled and kissed him, but what was meant to be a small tender kiss soon turned into a more passionate kiss. Eventually they broke the kiss breathing heavily leaning their foreheads together.

"You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met" Remus whispered to her.

"You are the most wonderful man I've ever met" Juliet smiled back; Remus grinned and kissed her nose.

They lay down on the grass and looked up at the stars, Juliet's head on Remus' chest, after a few minutes Juliet sat up, looking out across the lake.

"What's wrong Jules?" asked Remus propping himself up on his elbows.

For a while Juliet didn't answer, Remus sat up and put an arm around her, "Jules what's wrong? Please tell me" hearing the desperate plea in his voice Juliet turned to him; Remus was shocked to see a sad expression on her face.

"Jules?"

"Do you still…" she trailed off she couldn't ask him that, he'd just told her he loved her.

"Do I what Jules?" asked Remus.

At first Juliet didn't say anything but when she did she said a single name.

"Pearl"

Remus' jaw dropped, he knew what she was going to ask, but why ask if he still loved Pearl?

"Juliet, what do you mean by Pearl?" Juliet looked at him.

"Do you miss her?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Well yeah I do, she was a good friend and I really loved her but what does that have to do with us?" he knew why he just wanted to hear if he was right.

"Do you still love her?" if possible Remus' jaw dropped lower than it did the first time. "Remus you look like a fish" Juliet smirked.

Remus blinked.

"What?!"

"Do you still love Pearl?" Juliet said again ignoring the other statement she had made.

"I dunno I've never thought about that, I miss her yes but she told me to move on find someone new who I could love as much as her and loved me back. I wouldn't be with you Jules if I didn't genuinely love you" Juliet smiled and nodded. "That's been bugging you for ages hasn't it?" asked Remus gently.

Juliet nodded, "I've always worried that I'm just a backlash from her" to her shock Remus laughed.

"Are you mad?! You a backlash? Fat chance Jules I love you and nothing, NOTHING will ever change that" Juliet grinned.

"I love you too Remus" Remus grinned and kissed her.

"Good" Juliet giggled, and then she turned to him with a look of confusion.

"Hang on! What do you mean she _told_ you to move on?!" this time Remus howled with laughter realising how that must sound, Juliet scowled. "Remus!"

"Ok, ok, do you know what a Ouija board is?"

"Duh!"

"Well we did one of them on the train home at Christmas and we connected to her through…I think it was Rose and she told me to move on so I did" Juliet grinned.

"So that's why Alice and Frank were 'grooming' me for you" Remus howled with laughter again falling back onto the grass. "What?!"

"That's what Rose said to me at James'" Juliet laughed.

"Well it worked" she smiled cheekily.

"It did indeed my fair Juliet" Juliet giggled.

"So is everything they told me about you true?" Remus stopped laughing.

"Like what?" he had a feeling at what was coming.

"Well what's the one thing that would greatly impress me if it is true but you'd kill them for saying and is the only thing I'm yet to find out" Remus' jaw dropped, was she talking about what he thought she was?

Seeing his face Juliet collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Not amused" Remus sulked crossing his arms and pouting, this just made Juliet laugh harder when she could finally speak she said; "Honestly Remus do you serious think I care about the size of you're cock or if you're any good in bed?" she asked.

Remus didn't go red he went purple.

Juliet was rolling on the grass howling with laughter.

"Well the way you're going you'll never find out" he huffed, Juliet was silent instantly.

Remus smirked.

"Ruin my fun" she pouted.

Remus continued to smirk, "So you do want to find out?"

Juliet blushed, "Maybe" she said cheekily.

Remus cocked and eyebrow at her.

"Ok, ok yes I would like to find out" Remus grinned.

"Ok then you will" Juliet smirked.

Remus stood and reached out a hand to pull her up.

"Where are we going?"

"Well if you want to I was thinking room of requirement" Juliet smirked, took his hand and they set off to the room of requirement.

**End Flashback**

"Will you cut the crap Jules and get to the proposal!" Lily snapped.

"Give me chance Lil!"

**Flashback**

Half way to the room of requirement Juliet stopped, "What's wrong?" asked Remus seeing a look of terror on her face.

"Remus I…I'm…a…a…"

"Ah" Juliet cocked an eyebrow at him, "What I mean is…is that I understand…err…bollocks…erm…" Remus blushed.

"AKA you're one too" said Juliet, Remus blushed deeper and nodded.

**End Flashback**

"YOU'RE JOKING?!" laughed James and Sirius.

"Shut up" snapped Remus.

"Anyway, after…"

**Flashback**

Juliet and Remus were cuddled up on the huge bed in the room of requirement, "No regrets?" asked Remus.

"Nope, you?"

"Hell no" Juliet smiled and kissed him, "I love you Jules"

"I love you too Remus" Remus grinned.

"Can I ask you something Jules?"

"Sure" there was silence for the next few minutes just staring into each others eyes until Remus spoke.

"Will you marry me?" Juliet's jaw dropped. "Too soon?"

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"No I'm Remus…OW! Ok I deserved that and yes I'm being serious" Juliet grinned.

"Yes I will marry you" Remus grinned and kissed her.

**End Flashback**

"Awwwwwww that's so romantic!" gushed Lily, "Stop laughing you idiots" she snapped at James and Sirius who were howling with laughter.

"I hate you two" mumbled Remus.

"Ignore them Remus that's the most romantic story I've ever heard" Remus smiled, "So let me see the ring" Juliet smiled and held out her hand that bore a small golden band with a diamond in it, Lily gasped.

"It's beautiful!"

"Thanks" Juliet smiled.

"Well you have to give a beautiful ring to a beautiful woman…oh sod off you three!" Remus snapped at Sirius, James and Peter who were making vomiting sounds.

"James you are such a hypocrite!" Lily told her boyfriend.

"Err how?" James asked through his laughter.

"Because when you asked me before you were just as soppy and romantic" Lily smirked, James' face fell.

"Yeah and that lasted" he muttered.

SMACK

"JAMES!"

"What?"

"I heard that!"

"Shit! I didn't mean to say that out loud Lil I'm sorry" James apologised.

"Oh you will be" she said with an evil smirk.

Everybody laughed, James just gulped.

"So you two are definitely back together then?" asked Alice.

"Yup" James and Lily replied together, the group laughed.

"Oh they are back together!" laughed Frank, Lily and James blushed.

They finished their breakfasts and headed off to their first lesson; potions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_R.L – So what do we do about a plan?_

_J.P – A plan for what?_

_R.L – A plan for catching Andy! Duh!_

_J.P – What for? Lily's free!_

_S.B – James have you gone mad? I serious doubt Lily's free!_

_S.O'B – She's not I know for a fact she's not!_

_J.P – But her eyes!_

_S.O'B – I know I think it's just the curse getting weaker, but I know she's still under Andy's control._

_R.L – Right, so plan?_

_S.B – Pass_

_J.P – My brain's dead_

_S.O'B – Yeah I'm stuck too_

_F.L – I have no idea and stop passing notes if we get caught Sluggy will give us detention faster than you can write quidditch!_

_S.B – Quidditch_

_F.L – Smart arse!_

_S.B – Hehehehehehehehe_

_R.L – Not helping!_

_S.B – sorry_

_F.L – sorry, I still have no idea_

_S.B – Me too_

_J.P – Don't ask me I'm blank_

_S.O'B – same here but we need to hurry_

_R.L – Ok we all have to go away tell the girls (except Lily) about the desperate need of a plan and see what comes up._

_S.B – ok_

_F.L – ok_

_J.P – ok_

_S.O'B – ok_

James scrumpled up the note and put it into his bag and carried on trying to make his smartness potion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night everyone except Lily and Peter who had both gone to bed were in the Gryffindor common room trying to come up with a plan.

"So anyone have any ideas?" asked Rose, everyone shook their heads, "Yeah me neither" silence filled the common room as they were the only ones in it.

"We need him to show his colours in front of the teachers" said Sean eventually, "But without risking lives"

"Is that possible?" asked Juliet.

"It has to be unless anyone wants to die" said Sean.

Everyone sighed, they had no idea, for the next half an hour they sat in silence trying to think, Juliet and Remus were whispering ideas back and forth which started to annoy the others after a while.

"Will you two hush up I'm trying to think of a plan to save Lily-Flower here" snapped Sirius.

"That's what we're discussing" Juliet shot at him.

"Wedding plans more like" Sirius mumbled.

"Shut up Sirius!" snapped Juliet.

Sirius rolled his eyes which annoyed Juliet so she decided to have a go at him, "Look just because you don't have the balls to propose to the woman you love never mind have the brain capacity to consider the idea of marriage…"

"Who says I want to get married?" Sirius cut in.

Rose stared at him.

Juliet smirked, he'd really put his foot in it now.

"What's wrong with getting married like?" asked Rose fire burning in her eyes.

Sirius saw the look in her eyes, "Oh well nothing…its just that I…erm…well…err…" Sirius desperately tried to dig himself out of a deepening hole while the others laughed, Rose was laughing on the inside but she was such a good actor she kept it hidden.

"You just what Black?" Rose asked him heatedly.

"I just…well…err…" he looked at the others for help.

"You're on your own mate" laughed James.

Sirius sighed, "Look Rose is not that I don't love you I do its just well marriage is a whole other thing and well I…"

"Watch what you say Sirius" Frank told him, Sirius glared at him.

"Your what? Not the committed type?" asked Rose.

"Well yeah…" Rose's jaw dropped as her heart broke, _'Shit!'_ "No Rose that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean Black?" she spat at him getting to her feet.

Sirius gulped how the hell was he going to get out of this?

"Well?"

Sirius sighed, "I'm screwed on getting out of this one Rose" he said honestly.

Tears brimmed at Rose's eyes, she'd never thought about marrying Sirius but his words still hurt.

"So I'm just another shag" she said.

"WHAT? HELL NO! Rose I love you its just marriage it…it…" Sirius trailed off, marriage what? Scared him?

James had a sudden realisation, it wasn't that Sirius was a player and just saw women as shags anymore it was that he'd never thought about marriage before and it scared him.

"Oh my god! Rose it's not that Sirius doesn't want to be with you its that he's the only one who has never thought about it and the idea scares him!" he said quickly hoping to god that saved his best mates relationship.

To everyone's surprise Rose burst out laughing.

"That's it?" she asked, "You've never thought about marriage and now it's been brought up it scares you?" she asked.

Sirius blushed but nodded and everyone laughed.

"You stupid thing! Why didn't you just say that?"

"Well I…what the fuck? Why can't I say what I want?" Rose laughed.

"Awww is ickle Siri scared of talking about his feelings in front of everyone" she taunted, Sirius blushed a deeper pink.

"You want to know how I feel about you?" he asked her.

Rose nodded.

Sirius grabbed her dipped her over his arm and kissed her passionately.

Remus looked at the others, "How is it that when I tried that I dropped the girl?" every laughed including Rose and Sirius meaning they had to break the kiss and stand up straight to stop themselves from falling over.

Once the laughter had subsided Sean spoke.

"Shouldn't we be discussing a plan to save our dear Tiger-Lily?" James looked at him.

"_Tiger_-Lily?" Sean laughed.

"Put it this way James…actually no never mind you don't want to know" James scowled but let it go as it probably involved Lily and Andy having sex, not something he wanted to thin about.

"Anyway plan anyone?" asked Alice quickly to distract James.

Everyone shook their heads but the Juliet gasped and started flapping her arms like a mad woman.

"I know! I know! Idea!" she squeaked.

"Ok, calm down and tell us" laughed Rose.

"Graduation" said Juliet like it was obvious.

"What about it?" asked Frank.

"Well our parents will be here right?" they all nodded, "Well we tell Lily who can feed it to Andy, or Sean can and we use the fact that the people Andy is supposed to be getting rid of for Voldemort…oh grow up! It's only a name! Anyway when he and the Death Eaters attack Dumbledore will be their there will be a fight Andy will be captured and hopefully dear old Voldy will be defeated, Lily will be free, no-one will die we all go home happy!" by the time she had finished speaking everyone was grinning.

"I love you Juliet!" said James and Remus at the same time, Remus cocked an eyebrow at his friend and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mine Potter!" James laughed.

"I meant I love her mind! Jules you are the best! That plan is the greatest thing I've ever heard! It has to work!"

"Yeah we just have to warn our parents and the teachers some how" said Rose.

"I'll send an anonymous letter to tutors you write to your rents" said Sean.

Everyone nodded in agreement and with that said goodnight and went to bed confident that by the end of graduation day Andy and Voldemort would be gone and Lily would be free.

Oh how wrong they could be…


	59. Revision, Traitors, Little Rays of Hope

**Chapter 59 – Revision, Traitors, Little Rays of Hope**

Over the next few weeks Remus and Juliet were either talking wedding plans or revising, Rose was trying to get Sirius to revise with offers of sex, James and Lily were either, revising, chatting, keeping up with heads duties, spending time with their friends or alone. On Sean's advice James never took it further than hugs and kisses with Lily so that Andy couldn't use his feelings against him.

At the moment the marauders, the girls, Sean and Andy were all sat in the library revising for their exams.

"I need a break" sighed Andy.

"You only been here an hour" said Lily.

"And? Our point is?"

"I've been here nearly three and I'm not in need of a break" Lily told him.

"Yeah well you're just mental" Lily rolled her eyes.

"If you say so Andy"

"Actually Lil I could do with a break" said Remus who had been there as long as she had.

"I second that" piped up Sirius.

Lily sighed, "I'm just going to be left here aren't I?"

"Probably" said Rose putting down her quill and looking out of the window longingly.

Lily sighed, "Ok, ok, all in favour of going outside for a bit raise your hand" everyone raised their hands, "Ok, we'll go outside for a bit" everyone cheered.

"As if we managed to get away from revision so easily" laughed James.

"Who said I'd stop revising?" said Lily with a smile, James rolled his eyes.

Ten minutes later the group met up at the front doors of the castle in their swim stuff and headed down to the lake, both Lily and Remus had a couple of text books with them. They sat under their favourite oak tree while the others threw down their towels and took running leaps into the lake.

James and Sirius drew in jumping the furthest and so did it again, Rose conjured markers to show how far each man had jumped. Sirius won and couldn't help but boast until James splashed him starting off a water fight.

After a few minutes of laughing at their Lily and Remus looked at each other with the same evil smirk.

"Cannon ball?" Remus muttered.

"Times two?" Lily smirked.

Remus smirked back; they put their books down, stood and took a running leap shouting "CANNON BALL!" as they leaped the splash their cannon balls created went straight over their friend's heads and came up laughing.

"Gits" muttered Rose but she was laughing too much to stay serious.

Andy of course was not amused, "I though you two were the mature ones" he muttered, Lily and Remus looked at each other, at Andy, their friends and back at each other before laughing.

"We are the more mature ones but we also know how to have fun" laughed Lily, Andy rolled his eyes.

"Aw come on Andy lighten up" said Sean through his laughter.

Andy scowled, "Whatever" and with that he got out of the lake, grabbed his towel and stormed off.

"What's up with him?" asked Peter.

"Ah he doesn't like the fact that he can't control Lily any more" said Sean. Everyone except Lily gave him a look saying 'but she's under his control'.

"Well he shouldn't have dumped me" Lily muttered.

"Well that's his problem" said James, kissing Lily's cheek.

"I'm gonna go find him, make sure he's not too pissed" said Lily swimming to the shore.

"What? Why?" asked James, panic shot through him faster than anyone could believe.

"Because I want to, I'll be back soon" Lily told him and headed off in pursuit of Andy.

"Why don't I like the idea of her being alone with that bastard" growled James.

"It's called jealous James" Sean told him, James glared at him and Sean shot him a look that said 'shut up, traitor present'.

Rose saw this look and wondered who the traitor could be, she decided to distract everyone before the traitor could catch on.

"Tig!" she yelled hitting Sirius' arm and swimming off, everyone scattered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily found Andy in the empty Ravenclaw common room, "Hey you ok?" she asked him.

"Do you have anything new for me?" was his response.

"No it's very hard to get anything out of them, I think they suspect what's going on" said Lily, sitting down next to him.

"Of course they do, Sean told me of a plan they have to send me to Azkaban" Lily gasped.

'_Hahahaha serve you right asshole'_ Lily laughed inside her head.

"Well it won't work, will it? She asked.

"Of course not, they'll all be dead before they can do anything" he smirked, Lily smirked back.

'_You wish asshole! There's no way you'll get the chance to kill them, you'll be arrested faster than you can lift your wand!'_

"No then my dear I've been missing you since the scene in the great hall" Andy smirked.

"Well it seems that this whole tower is empty" Lily smirked back.

'_Keep away from me!'_ sadly Lily had no chance to fight back ensuring that Andy got what he wanted from her that day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After nearly two hours Lily hadn't returned to the lake and everyone was getting worried, where was she? Sean had a good idea but didn't dare voice it because he knew it would throw James into an uncontrollable rage which would ruin everything they had planned.

Everyone returned to the castle to shower and dress before dinner, James took Lily's books back the heads dorm where he found her asleep on the couch. James put her books on the coffee table before kneeling in front of her, gently he shook her awake.

"Lily? Wakey, wakey sleepy head" she stirred, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey" she muttered sleepily.

"Hey, have you been here for the last two hours?" he asked her.

"What? Oh yeah I couldn't find Andy but I felt tired and so came here to lie down" she told him.

'_Oh James! Thank god you're here! I wish you had stopped me from going to find that bastard!'_ Lily yelled in her head, if only she could throw off this imperius curse.

James had a feeling that something had happened to Lily that she couldn't tell him, so he hugged and kissed her.

"Come on dinner will be ready soon and then we can do a couple of hour's revision before patrol and bed" Lily nodded and headed into the bathroom to shower before dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Arg! What are the steps of animagi transformation? I keep forgetting" growled Sean. Everyone laughed as they were all animagi.

"Sean it's dead easy, come over here and I'll help you" smiled Rose.

Sean grinned at her, "Cheers Rosy" Rose glared at the nickname.

"Call me that again and I'll castrate you" she growled as Sean moved places, Sean just laughed.

"Awww what's wrong with Rosy like?" laughed Sirius, Rose just shot him a look, "Never mind" he muttered returning to his own revision.

"Where are Andy and Pete?" asked James.

"Other side of the library revising arithmacy" Alice told him.

"Fair enough" James muttered, Sean raised an eyebrow at Alice, she just shrugged at him.

"Be back in a few mins" he muttered and went to find Andy and Peter, he found them quick enough, whispering about something Sean couldn't hear until he sat down next to Andy.

"…I wouldn't be surprised if he has turned traitor against the Dark Lord" Andy whispered.

"If who has turned traitor?" asked Sean, Andy and Peter jumped and turned to look at him. "You gonna tell me? Or do I have to guess?" Andy glared at him. "Thought it was me" said Sean wit a smirk.

"What gave you that idea?" Andy asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Hmmm, I dunno" Sean mocked, "Probably your stupid paranoia over me playing double agent" Sean shot at him.

"Oh so now I'm stupid?" Andy growled.

"You are if you think I've turned my back on you and the Dark Lord" Sean told him.

"You did before"

"Yeah stupidly, Christ Andy I've told you everything they have discussed and planned" Sean told him, "So tell me how I've turned on you and the Dark Lord" Andy just looked at him. "Yeah that's what I thought, get a grip Andy and start trusting me or I will stop playing double agent" Andy's jaw dropped.

"And do what? Tell them everything?" he spat at Sean.

"Yeah actually, I will and totally fuck up your plan. And I will really enjoy watching James rip you limb from limb when he finds out that you raped his girlfriend this afternoon" Sean threatened.

Andy scowled, "You tell them anything and you won't live till the end of our exams"

"Oh so you did rape Lily this afternoon?" Peter gasped but the two men ignored him.

"What's that got to do with you?" Andy growled.

"Everything as it could very well fuck up the whole plan to kill them all and their families" Sean shot at him, "So fucking control yourself, Lily will be yours once Potter and the rest of them are dead, just wait" Andy nodded.

"Fine! I won't touch Lily again but she had better be mine when all of this is over"

"She will be mate, she will be" Andy smirked, "So when's our next meeting with all powerful?"

"Tomorrow night, after sunset"

"So after dinner?"

"Pretty much"

"Same place?"

"Yes"

"Right then see you later I have revision to do" said Sean and he left the two Death Eaters alone and went back and joined his friends who were practicing for their practical transfiguration exam in three days.

"Hey guys"

"Hey, took your time" Frank responded.

"Yeah sorry, more was said that I thought would be" Sean told him, everyone nodded.

"Sean that makes no sense grammatically" said Lily, Sean laughed.

"Shut up Lil I don't care about grammar"

Lily scowled and crossed her arms, "Well you should!" Sean laughed again.

"Only when I'm writing essays" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she mumbled before going back to transforming James into a stag and back.

At nine o'clock the group left the library, Lily, Andy and Peter went straight to bed but everyone else congregated in the Gryffindor common room so that Sean could tell them about what was said between him and Andy.

"And Pete was there the whole time?" asked Remus shocked.

"Yeah but I dunno if he's under the imperius curse or not" said Sean, the others nodded.

"So he's the 'traitor' you told us about?"

Sean nodded, "I'm sorry I know I probably should have told you but…" James cut him off.

"I know why you didn't, but the question remains; what do we do about Pete?"

"I say let it all play out and see what happens" said Rose.

Everyone looked at her, "What do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"I mean let it all play out and when we break Andy's wand if Pete also comes out of an imperius then we will have saved to people or not"

"That's a good idea actually" piped up Juliet, everyone nodded in agreement, all silently praying that Peter was under the imperius curse but at the same time Sirius, Remus and James had to admit that they wouldn't be surprised if he had turned traitor, Voldemort was the more powerful wizard and could offer Peter more than they and the good side could.


	60. Exams, Happiness Destroyed

**A/N: Wooooooooooooooooooooo! Chapter 60!!! What's the bet this is the longest fic on this site? Lol! Thank you all so much for reading this fic and reviewing, I think this story should be finished in about another ten chapters but knowing me it'll be longer. But there will be a sequel "Muggle Born Granger, Pure Blood Malfoy, Half Blood Potter' but no promises that it'll be out straight after this fic is finished as I'll be coming up to exam time and I'll need a break from the world of Hogwarts and its insane students. Anyway, thank you to the people who gave me ideas as they sparked off ideas in my mind of what to do next. I will warn you guys now once the exams are over things will go down hill for them all faster than some on a bob sledge (if that's what you call them). Anyway I'll shut up and write the chapter. Love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 60 – Exams, Happiness Destroyed**

It was Monday morning and the start of the OWL and NEWT exams, the marauders, girls, Andy and Sean were sat eating breakfast getting slightly annoyed with Lily, Rose, Juliet and Alice who were mumbling spells under their breath.

"Will you four pack it in! You're driving me crazy!" burst out Andy glaring at the four girls.

"Sorry" they mumbled together.

"We'll shut up" said Alice, she didn't want to get on the wrong side of Andy.

"Good because I don't want to go into my arithmacy exam with spells for transfiguration stuck in my head because of you" Andy told her nastily.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Frank shot at Andy who just ignored him while Sean shot Frank a warning look.

The bell rang signalling the start of classes and exams, there was a collective groan from the seventh and fifth years, Dumbledore stood.

"Seventh and fifth years, your first exam starts in thirty minutes I wish you all the best of luck over the next two weeks. The OWL and NEWT transfiguration exam will begin in this hall at nine thirty so I ask you to wait outside in the entrance hall, as for the rest of you please wait outside the rooms designated for your exam or go to the library and continue with your revision. Thank you and good luck" Dumbledore sat back down as the students piled out of the hall.

At nine thirty the students were allowed back into the hall OWL students were to sit on the left side of the hall NEWT students on the right.

Four examiners and two teachers stood at the front of the hall, "Both exams are two hours long you may begin" an examiner addressed the hall. There was a scuffling as quills were picked up and papers were turned over the seventh years tried hard not to laugh at the groan that came from the fifth years.

Two hours later the exam was ended, papers were collected and the students were asked to stand, McGonagall flicked her wand and the tables and chairs vanished and a divider appeared down the centre of the hall.

"Now you will do your practical exam, once you have done your exam you can leave the hall and return to your revision for this afternoon's exams" she told the hall, "Good luck" and she and the other teacher left the hall.

The practical NEWT transfiguration exam involved the students having to transform the examiner into an animal and back followed by several other complicated spells. The group met up in the entrance all at quarter to twelve.

"That was ridiculous!" Rose exclaimed, "The written was that bad but the practical was a joke!"

"Oh come on Rose it was a piece of piss" said James.

"Yeah for you transfiguration is your best subject!" Rose told him.

"You'll have done fine Rose stop panicking" said Sirius pulling her into a hug and kissing her.

"What do we have this afternoon?" asked Alice.

"Potions" Lily told her.

"Written or practical?"

"Written the practical is tomorrow morning" Alice groaned.

"I hate written potions exams I'm better at the practical's!" Frank hugged her.

"You'll be fine babe" he told her kissing her lips gently.

"God get a room!" said Sean, "All this love is making me feel sick!" everyone laughed.

"Awww I think he's feeling let out" giggle Juliet.

"Yeah I think we should make him feel better" giggled Rose.

"No you're ok" said Sean tentatively but the girls ignored him and all hugged him at once, each kissing his cheeks, Sean just grinned.

"Right woman magnet, aren't I?" he laughed.

"Man whore sounds better" came Andy's voice from behind the group making them jump.

"Ah you're just jealous that you couldn't get four gorgeous women to hug and kiss you at once even with the imperius curse" Sean laughed, Andy glared at him.

"I'm starving when's dinner?" asked Peter.

"Ten minutes" said James checking his watch, "Can I have my girlfriend back O'Brian?"

"Oh ok, I guess I'll have to be satisfied by this much love" Sean pretended to sulk as the girls went back to their men, everyone in the group laughed.

Ten minutes later they entered the great hall for lunch, one whiff told them that there was beef casserole and minted lamb for lunch.

"Oooo I could murder a could of lamb chops with some veg" said Rose, "Last one to the table smells" and she took off Sirius not far behind her, the others just walked behind them and took their places around Rose and Sirius who were already eating.

"Can see why they are together, can't you?" laughed Remus.

"Yup" laughed James.

After lunch the house tables were once again cleared and the OWL and NEWT students took their potions exam. This time it was the fifth years turn to try not to laugh as the seventh years groaned together having been asked to describe how to brew and recognise the most deadly poison it was nicknamed the devil's blood. At the end of the two hour exam the students left the great hall, some headed outside, others to the library, Lily, Rose, Alice, Juliet and their men headed back to their dorms to get their books to prepare for the next days exam; practical potions and defence.

Alice was complaining about how hard the written potions exam was, "…even if I get top marks on the practical I won't get higher than an E for potions because my mind just went blank when it came to how you recognise the potion"

"Alice that's the easiest bit" James told her, "The potion is blood red, makes the container it is held in hot, it smells like burnt sprouts and…crap what's the last one?" asked James.

"It steam that makes you feel dizzy" said Lily.

"Shit I put makes you feel sick" cursed James.

Lily laughed, "Silly"

"Shut up, I was kinda right just a little wrong" Lily laughed and hugged him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day everyone came out of their potions exam very pleased with themselves and headed straight to the hall for their charms exam which was just as easy and so was the written exam they took half an hour after the practical.

The group took their herbology exams outside on the grounds and in the green houses, Frank nearly failed when he set fire to the plant he was working with, but he recovered quickly by putting the fire out and using the correct spells and potions to save the plant.

Their last exams were the written and practical defence exam.

"James Potter" James stood up off the bench where he was sat with his friends waiting for his turn.

"Good luck" everyone whispered.

James nodded and followed his examiner into a curtained off room, "Right them Mr Potter before the main part of your exam I hear you can produce a patronus" James nodded and took out his wand.

"Expecto Patronum" a sliver stag shot out of his wand.

"Excellent Mr Potter now you may be horrified to discover that you and I are to duel in order for you to pass this exam" James' jaw dropped.

"You're kidding"

"Afraid not, now when you are ready I need you to block every curse I throw at you and I will tell you now I will be throwing the Cruciatus curse and the imperius curse at you" James' jaw dropped even lower, "Don't worry Mr Potter I have here potions to help you recover from the Cruciatus curse which I will remove instantly if you are hit"

"This is a joke" said James.

"Afraid not Mr Potter everyone is going through the same test, these two unforgivable curses have been included because of the rise of You-Know-Who" James nodded accepting this.

"Fair enough, bring it on" said James preparing to duel with the examiner.

James successfully blocked every spell the examiner threw at him and was beginning to feel extremely tired but knew the Cruciatus and imperius curses were still to come. The examiner threw a few more spells at him before, "Crucio" James flicked his wand muttering the counter curse but still had to dodge the curse.

"Shall we try that one again Mr Potter?" asked the examiner.

"Yeah ok" said James preparing himself once more.

"Crucio" James flicked his wand muttering 'protego' this time and the curse rebound, "Well done Mr Potter now just the imperius curse and we are finished" James nodded.

The examiner shot a few other curses hat him be, "Imperio" James blocked the spell easily and the examiner smiled.

"Well done Mr Potter I'm very impressed" James grinned and left the enclosure.

The last person to be examined was Lily as she walked into the enclosure the others grinned at each other if she was hit by the examiner's imperius curse the two curses would cancel each other out.

"Right Miss Evans before the main exam, can you produce me a patronus?"

"Yes sir, Expecto Patronum" a sliver doe shot out of her wand to stand in front of them.

"Well done Miss Evans now you may be alarmed that to pass this exam you must duel with me and block every curse I throw at you" Lily's jaw dropped and the examiner smiled, "I can't believe that every single student is so shocked to learn that they are to duel their examiner"

"Well we weren't told" Lily told him.

The examiner nodded, "Right well before we start I have to tell you that I will be throwing a Cruciatus and imperius curse at you at some point in the duel because of the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" Lily nodded.

"I think it's quite a good idea" said Lily.

"Very well, shall we begin?" Lily nodded and prepared for the duel.

'_Hang on! Doesn't one imperius curse knock out another?'_

Lily duelled successfully with the examiner successfully blocking the imperius and Cruciatus curses but the examiner decided to test her with the two curses a second time. Again Lily blocked the Cruciatus curse but when the examiner threw the imperius curse at her, she purposely stalled and the curse hit her straight in the chest. A cold feeling took over her body and then she could move and speak of her own accord.

"Damn I was took slow" Lily couldn't help but smile, she was free.

"Well Miss Evans you have done very well, this exam is over" Lily shook the examiners hand and left the enclosure and went to join her friends in the entrance hall a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hey guys" everyone turned, Lily's smile fell slightly…Andy was with them.

"Hey Lil how'd it go?" asked James hugging and kissing her, god it felt good to feel him again without the curse.

"Brilliant I blocked both the Cruciatus and imperius curse the first time but then the examiner sent them a second time to test me further I block the Cruciatus curse but not the imperius curse it felt so weird…almost cold" everyone except Andy grinned.

Lily was officially free.

"Ah well I'm sure you'll still get an O" said James hugging her.

"Maybe, anyone fancy a swim?"

"Sounds good, meet back here in ten?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius, are you naturally stupid? Just transfigure your clothes!" Lily told him, Sirius grinned embarrassed.

"Come on guys last one to the lake is a goblin" said Lily and he took off out into the grounds, Sirius, Andy and James not far behind her. Andy was desperately trying to get in front of James and Sirius, he had to get to Lily and fast.

Lily ran faster than she ever had she had to get to the lake and into the water before Andy caught up with her, she transfigured her clothes as she neared the water, dropped her wand onto her towel and dived into the water.

Andy was the second into the water followed by James and Sirius at the same time, Peter was the last to reach the lake.

"Pete's a rotten goblin!" Sirius laughed.

Lily sat on the bank on her towel before stretching out to sunbathe, after a while Andy joined her on the bank, Lily just ignored him.

"Enjoying your freedom?" he muttered at her.

"Oh yes, you'll never control me again" Lily hissed at him.

"Wanna bet?" he hissed at her.

Lily propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Andy with a scowl, "You wouldn't dare"

"I would Evans and you know it" Andy hissed back at her, his wand in his hand. Lily was scared, she couldn't go back under the curse, she just couldn't. She looked to her friends but they were all engrossed in a huge water fight _'shit'_ Lily looked at her wand she realised that she wasn't going to be able to pick up her wand fast enough to deflect the curse.

"I won't say a word to them about anything" she tried, Andy could hear her fear and smirked.

"I don't think so" he muttered, Lily began to panic, could she call out and get a quick enough response from her friends to see her be put back under the curse?

"Andy please? Don't do this to me again" Andy sniggered.

"You should know that begging gets you no where"

"Andy please…" she was cut off.

"Imperio"

'_NO JAMES!'_ it was too late, she was once again under Andy's control and her friends had no idea, she just hoped that her eyes had clouded over again.

**A/N: Yes I know I'm evil but I couldn't resist. Review!**


	61. Voldemort Pissed Off, Interviews, Nearly

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU ALL! HUGS KISSES AND CHOCOLATE FOR YOU ALL! Oh and a new chappy.**

**Chapter 61 – Voldemort, Pissed Off, Interviews, Nearly**

Andy, Sean and Peter were walking quickly across the dark grounds heading for the forbidden forest.

"Hurry up we're going to be late" Andy snapped, seeing Peter a few yards behind them, "You know the Dark Lord's view of lateness"

"I'm…coming…" panted Peter; he needed to lose some weight.

They walked deep into the forest all the while Andy picking up the pace; he didn't fancied being tortured by the Dark Lord tonight. He and Sean reached the clearing at the same time and dropped down to on knee, Peter joined them seconds later panting.

"Apologies for our lateness my Lord, we were held up by peeves" Andy told Voldemort the whole time looking at the ground.

"Yes that poltergeist is a problem, stand" they got to their feet and walked into the empty space completing the circle of Death Eaters that surrounded their master.

"Do you have anything to report?" Voldemort asked Andy.

"Yes my Lord" Andy replied bowing, "On the day of graduation their parents will be attending, I intend to draw them out to the lake I'll use the excuse that I want to give them their thank you surprise for trusting me and Sean, that will give you my Lord the opportunity to rid this world of the traitors" Voldemort smiled an evil smile.

"You have done well Andrew if this works and all of them are killed all three of you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams"

Andy, Sean and Peter all bowed muttering, "Thank you my Lord, thank you"

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes my Lord, I believe that they may be expecting the attack" Andy told him.

"How so?"

"Well they know that the mudblood is under the imperius curse" Andy told him.

"And why does that say to them there is going to be an attack from me and my Death Eaters?" asked Voldemort his eyes narrowed to slits, he wasn't amused.

"My Lord after what happened before they think, correctly I may add, that I am the one controlling the mudblood, who is becoming increasingly harder to control" Andy explained.

"Then dispose of her" Voldemort said this as if it was nothing.

"My Lord?"

"If she is becoming too much of a problem for you and may endanger the plan then kill her, she is of no use to you or me, except to satisfy your perverse sexual needs" Andy went pink.

"If that is your wish my Lord…"

"It is"

"If the mudblood does pose a threat I will kill her" said Andy bowing once again.

"Good now leave, I expect to hear from you the full details of this plan soon" said Voldemort.

"My Lord I can give you the date and probable times now" said Andy.

"Very well speak quickly we have other business to discuss" Andy frowned, what were they missing here?

"My Lord graduation will take place on May 25th, next week, the ceremony will be at eleven o'clock, and the ball does not start till eight that evening I will try to get the traitors to the lake for nine thirty at the latest" Voldemort nodded.

"Very well, we will be ready and waiting, but remember…kill the mudblood if you need to ensure the attack will go off without a hitch"

"Yes my Lord" the three boys bowed and again and left the clearing to head back up to the castle.

"Do you think it will work?" asked Sean.

"It has to, I've worked to god damn hard to get back the Dark Lords' trust I will not lose it again" said Andy.

"Andy what about Lily?"

"We'll just have to see what happens won't we?"

"So you have no qualms with killing her?"

"No, why should I?"

"Oh no reason, I just thought you _loved_ her" Andy snorted.

"_Love_ her? Pur-lease! She's only good for one thing and that's not love" he spat.

"Oh right, yeah of course, she's just their to satisfy your…what did he call it? Oh yeah you perverse sexual needs" said Sean smirking.

"Sod off O'Brian, its not like you wouldn't fuck her given the chance"

"True but I'm not one for rape" Andy snorted again.

"Says you after what you did to Jade"

"After what you _made_ me and Jamie do" Sean corrected him.

"Bollocks I didn't make you do jack shit" Andy shot at him; Peter was stunned into silence, disgusted by what he was hearing.

"If you say so" said Sean.

"Fuck off"

"I would but I have no one to fuck" smirked Sean; Andy rolled his eyes and sped up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe she free!" said James for about the hundredth time that night.

"So you've said" said Remus rolling his eyes while trying not to laugh, he was happy that Lily was free but James was going a little OTT for his liking.

"What do you reckon the girls are doing tonight?" asked Sirius.

"Giggling, talking about us, giggling, eating chocolate, giggling, drinking butter beer, giggling and probably playing truth or dare…oh did I say giggling?" said Remus.

Sirius and James laughed.

"You forgot planning the wedding" laughed James.

Remus looked at him, eyebrow raised, "No they won't because Juliet wants everything to be a secret on-one will know anything until the day, the only I won't know is what the dress looks like" said Remus.

"What about colours?" asked James.

"Oh we'll know that Juliet wants the men's shirts to match the bridesmaid dresses but apart from that everyone won't know a thing"

"Cool, still can't believe you were a virgin when you met Jules I was sure you and Pearl had…" Sirius trailed off at the look James threw him.

"Pearl wasn't ready, simple as that" said Remus. He was trying to ignore the heartache and guilt he felt when he thought of Pearl. Yes she had told him to move on and find someone to be happy with but it didn't stop him feeling guilty and like he was betraying her. Yes he loved Juliet but he did still love pearl even though he'd never tell anyone that.

"This sucks, I want Rose" grumbled Sirius.

"You only want Rose because you want sex" laughed James.

"And? Your point is?" James rolled his eyes, "I'll have you know Rose is amazing at sex and just because your not getting any doesn't mean you have to belittle mine and Rose's sex life you just a…" James didn't get chance to find out what he was because at that moment Rose and Juliet burst into the room.

Remus and Sirius were on their feet in seconds and by their girlfriend/fiancé's sides, James had sat bolt up right on his bed.

"What wrong?" they asked together.

"Lily" the two girls said at once.

James was on his feet.

"Why what's wrong with her? Is she ok? Is she hurt? Where is she?" he asked quickly.

"She's still under the imperius curse, so no she's not ok, but she's not hurt and she's in the heads dorm waiting for us to come back with some firewhiskey" the three boys gaped at Rose and Juliet, Rose's words slowly sinking in.

"You're…you're…j-j-j-jo-king" stammered James.

Rose and Juliet shook their heads sadly, "No James we're not" Rose whispered sadly.

"But…how?" asked Remus.

"No idea but she's…" Sirius cut her off.

"I know how" he said, everyone looked at him.

"Go on then, how?" asked Juliet, quietly.

"Today but the lake, Lily and Andy were sat alone, talking yes?" everyone nodded, "Well he must have realised the shit he was in because she was free and so put her back under the spell" Sirius explained.

Everyone groaned.

"So what do we do?"

"No fucking idea, we need to talk to Sean and sort this shit out once and for all! I'm fucking sick of this! I'm tired of waiting to get her back, before the end of graduation next week, Andy _will_ be dead and Lily _will _be free!" there was silence after James' out burst but slowly everyone nodded.

"Ok by the end of graduation it is" said Juliet forcefully.

"Agreed" said Rose, Sirius and Remus together, James smiled a sad thank you smile at them before going back to his bed pulling the curtains to, sound proofing it and crying himself to sleep. He couldn't take much more of this…he needed to put a stop to this shit and free Lily.

All he wanted was for her to be free and with him…was it too much to ask?

As long as Andy was alive yes…it was.

Sirius gave Rose and Juliet a bottle of firewhiskey and they returned to the heads dorm while Sirius and Remus sat on their own beds talking angrily about the whole situation and how it had gone on long enough.

They could defeat Andy and free lily couldn't they?

They hoped so…for Lily _and_ James' sake.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over the next few days the seventh years had interviews to attend everyone except Andy and Peter had an interview with the Auror Alastor Moody in hope of being accepted into the auror training programme. Andy's interview was with a goblin from Gringotts wizard bank in hope of working for them. Peter was the only one who didn't have an interview with anyone as he hadn't been able to decide what he wanted to do, other than serve Voldemort.

"Well Mr Potter I am impressed you are as talented as both your parents and will make an excellent auror you will receive a letter in a few weeks stating the date of the commencement of your training" said Moody shaking James' hand.

"Thank you sir, I look forward to it" Moody half smiled.

"You're either unbelievably brave or just plain stupid to be looking forward to training to fight the evil in this world" James blushed.

"Probably a bit of both, sir" he said, Moody chuckled but it sounded like grunting.

"See you in a few weeks Potter" and with one last shake of his Moody's hand James left McGonagall's office and went to meet everyone by the lake.

"Hey guys" everyone turned and smiled at him.

"How'd it go?" asked Remus.

"Great I get a letter in a few weeks" James told him, "You?"

"Same, we all got in well except for Sean, don't think Moody trusts him" Remus told him.

"Why not?" asked James.

Sean laughed, "Are you mental James? Ex Death Eater remember? Can't be an auror as far as Moody is concerned, he thinks that once a Death Eater always a Death Eater"

"But that's not fair! You're not part of them now!" James protested, "Go talk to Dumbledore he might…" Sean cut him off.

"James don't worry about it Dumbledore has offered me a place in the order along with you guys, I'll still be fighting the bastards" James sighed, this was true.

"But you still should be allowed to train like us"

"James if I didn't know better I'd say you fancied me"

"WHAT?" everyone fell about laughing, Lily just raised an eyebrow.

"Well your being very…what's the word? Protective? Insistent? About me being allowed to train" Sean explained through his laughter.

"Only because you have as much right as we do, Moody's just being a prejudice prat because she used to be a Death Eater" Sean laughed harder at this.

"James I've got the mark as far as Moody is concerned I'm scum" at this everyone stopped laughing at stared at him in shock. "What?" he asked puzzled.

"You…you…have the…the…the m-m-m-mark?" stuttered Alice.

Sean laughed, "Of course I do! It was burned into me ages ago! Christ did you really think I didn't? Andy has one too but that's just plain obvious" Sean looked at their faces, he saw a mix of shock, disbelieving, anxiety, distrust, worry and acceptance (James). "Look guys you have nothing to worry about ok? I'm for you, ok?" they all nodded, Lily cocked an eyebrow at him again.

'_Shit!'_ he thought she was going to tell Andy that, he'd need an excuse but before he could start to think of one Lily started to speak, but she wasn't speaking normally she was struggling…she was fighting the curse.

"J…" everyone was staring at her.

"Lily?" James stood, walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, "Lily?"

"Ja…"

"Come on Lily fight it!" James urged taking her hands, "You can do it"

"Ja…" Lily was trying her hardest to say James' name on her own and she was winning.

Rose, Juliet and Alice had hold of their boyfriend/fiancée's hands, "You can do it Lily" they were whispering.

Sean was silently egging her on.

"Jam…" Lily gave James a pleading look, she could feel Andy fighting to hold onto her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy's interview was just ending he would have a job at Gringotts as long as he got high enough grades when he felt Lily's attempts to break free. He thanked and said 'goodbye' to the goblin and hurried down to the lake to join everyone. He wasn't going to lose Lily again, he had plans for her in the final battle on graduation.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on Lily fight it! You must before Andy gets here, don't let him win!" James urged her, squeezing her hands.

"Ja…" she was losing.

"No! Lily, come on! You can do it"

She couldn't Andy had sensed her attempt and was fighting back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Andy flew down the marble stairs, across the entrance hall, out of the front doors onto the lake and headed towards the lake all the while concentrating on keeping Lily in control. He could see them all crowed round her, James holding her hands encouraging her.

"I don't think so Potter" Andy mumbled as he walked to wards them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shit! Lily you have seconds to throw off that curse, Andy's on his way" said James.

"J…" Lily's face went blank and everyone groaned.

How they would love to kill Andy.

"Hey guys how'd your interviews go?" Andy asked as he joined them.

"Good, we're all on the training programme except Sean" Frank told him, trying to keep his voice calm; he was furious Lily had lost.

"What? How come?" asked Andy looking at Sean.

"Ex Death Eater" said Sean with a shrug.

"Ah right, sucks" said Andy.

"Ah no worried I'll find something to help fight Voldemort and those bastards, I'm surprised you don't what to fight them" said Sean raising an eyebrow at Andy.

"Yeah well I want to live a little while longer and I'll do that by buggering off all over the world for Gringotts" Andy told him.

"Fair enough" said Sean with a shrug, "You always were a chicken shit"

"Fuck you O'Brian" snapped Andy.

"Whoa! I was on kidding! Jeez! Calm down man!"

"What ever just don't call me chicken, I'm not"

"Ok you're not chicken" Sean agreed, while the others tried to hide their laughter.

"Anyone fancy a swim?" asked Sirius.

"Sounds good to me" said James, they all quickly transfigured their clothes, conjured towels and then spent the rest of the afternoon having water fights and lying on the grass.

**A/N: Ok I know little repetitive but next chapters graduation and I promise Lily will be free, no more imperius. Love yas all you're wonderful xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PS: Thank you again for your support I really was ready to chuck this story but now I'm deffo gonna finish it and get onto the sequel. Promise.**


	62. Not A Lot To Do, Graduation Ceremony

**Chapter 62 – Not A Lot To Do, Graduation Ceremony, Words of Power**

The week before graduation was actually quite boring for the seventh years, while the years below them were starting new subject areas the seventh years had nothing to do. In the end Sirius was so bored he nearly exploded.

"Right sod this! We had no new ideas for pranks and I'm bored stiff of sitting by this lake or in the common room cause we can't go to Hogsmeade!"

"Then what do you propose we do?" asked Remus looking up from the wedding magazine he and Juliet were looking through.

"Well we are going to train to be Aurors aren't we?"

"And?"

"Well is there a section in the library on auror training?" every gawped at Sirius.

"Are you _**that**_ bored?" asked Rose eventually.

"Yes I am, so I say we get a head start on our training, we could bring the books back out here" said Sirius, everyone considered this for a few minutes before getting up and following Sirius up to the library.

"Hang on" said Alice half way to the castle, "Do we all need to go?"

"Good point" said Frank, "I don't remember there being many books on auror training anyway so why don't only a few of us go and the rest wait here?"

"Yeah ok, who's coming with me?" asked Sirius.

"I will" said Remus, James, Sean and Lily at the same time.

"Ok, see you back at the lake" said frank and he, Alice, Juliet and Rose went and sat back under the oak tree.

Twenty minutes later Sirius, James, Remus, Sean and Lily returned to the group carrying three books each.

"Holy hell! How many books are there?" asked Rose.

"Too many to carry" said James.

"Fair enough, hand one over" the books were passed around and they began trying to work some new spells in pairs, except for Sean he was on his own. After an hour they got bored as only Lily had made any progress but her spell was feeble.

"Sod it!" said Sirius snapping his book shut, "I'm hungry, lets go to the kitchens"

"But dinner is in an hour" said James.

"And I'm hungry now! Let's go!" said Sirius jumping to his feet.

"You know I could use some food like, come on lets take these books back and then go get some food" said Remus closing the book he and Juliet had been using.

The books back and then headed to the kitchen where the house elves gave them sandwiches because dinner would be ready soon.

"That's shocking! Just because dinner will be ready in what half hour they won't give us loads of food!" Sirius complained, "I bet Dumbledore has had a hand in that I should complain I'm starving!" everyone just laughed at Sirius.

"Hey James, Lily have you guys written your graduation speeches?" asked Alice.

"Nope" they said together.

"I think I'll just say what comes to mind" said James, "Will probably sound better"

"That's a good idea but even so we should have some points we want to cover" said Lily.

"Yeah ok, we'll decide some points but I'm not writing a word for word speech it'll be crap, I'd rather just go with the flow" Lily rolled her eyes, typical James.

"So what is going on with you two?" asked Sean.

"Eh?" said James looking at him confused.

"Well are you together or what? Because sometimes you're all cuddly and other times your…well…not" said Sean.

James and Lily looked at each other.

"Last I knew we were together" said Lily.

"That's what I thought" said James.

Sean shrugged, "Just thought I'd ask because you give off different impressions all the time"

"What do you mean?" asked Lily.

"Well like I said sometimes you're all cuddly and lovey dovey other times you're not"

'_I'd be all over him if it wasn't for this fucking curse dip shit!'_

James gave Sean a look that said 'shut it' and so Sean left the subject alone, but it did get everyone thinking, what was going to happen with Lily at the end of the year?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is ridiculous Lily! I have no idea what I want to say at graduation!" James protested.

"Well we have to think of something we can't just go up there having not planned anything!" Lily told him.

James groaned, "Look Lil, I'll be better off saying what I think off when I stand up there it'll sound better!" Lily sighed.

"Ok fine, what are you wearing for the ball?"

"No idea, will just look through what I have, you?"

"I'm going to wear that green you bought me last summer for my birthday" James grinned.

"I can't believe it fits, I was terrified it'd be too small" Lily giggled.

"You're good at guessing things like that" James smiled.

"I don't want to leave but I can't wait to start auror training" he said sadly.

Lily nodded, "Yeah I know the feeling, I'm going to miss this castle, the food, shouting at you and the other guys for pulling pranks, mind you haven't pulled one for months…why is that?"

"Well we've all had girlfriends so Sirius hasn't had the chance to sit and think of a prank, but we need a good bye one we can't leave without one" said James.

"Yeah I think we should all get together and think of one for the last day and it has to include the whole school and the teachers that even means Hagrid" said Lily with a smirk.

"You're evil but yeah sounds good to me" said James, "We'll organise it after graduation so it happens on the very last day" Lily grinned.

"I like it" James laughed.

"We've had an adverse affect on you"

"So? It's fun to break the rules once in a while" said Lily, James' jaw dropped.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Lily May Evans?" Lily howled with laughter, it was true she'd never broken a rule in her life at Hogwarts but she couldn't leave the school with a totally clean slate, she needed one mark on it at least.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was after breakfast that the seventh year's parents would be arriving at the school for the graduation ceremony; Sean and Lily were dreading it. Sean was terrified someone would end up dead or that Lily wouldn't be saved or both, Lily had the same worries and was terrified what Andy had planned for her that day when the attack came.

Everyone greeted their parents and each others parents Liz hugged and kissed everyone but left Lily till last, hugging her more tightly then the rest.

"All ready to graduate?" asked John Lupin.

"Yes and no" they all answered all most in sync making the adults laugh.

"You lot have spent too long together, graduation will do you good" laughed John.

At these words the teenagers all faked looks of horror and huddled together shaking their heads, the adults roared with laughter.

"Remus?"

"Yes mum?"

"Can I talk to for a second?"

"Err…sure" said Remus and he followed his mum and dad out into the grounds; they stopped at small distance from the front door.

"So what's happening job wise?" she asked.

"What?"

"You said you had an interview with the auror Alastor Moody but you never wrote back telling us if you'd been accepted" Remus laughed.

"You worried that because I'm part wolf they won't let me train?" he asked.

"Well people like you are feared and shunned" said Sarah lightly, Remus laughed.

"Moody said that there shouldn't be a problem as I could be useful when it comes to infiltrating the wolves on Voldemort's side" his parents winced, "Get a grip! It's just a name"

John and Sarah gave him a look and Remus laughed, "You pair of chickens!"

"Shut up wolf boy" John shot at his son and Remus howled with laughter. "What's so funny?" asked John crossing his arms.

"That's what all my mates call me, that or Moony" John and Sarah laughed.

"Wow, that's great you have such great friends, does Juliet know?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah she does and it nearly cost me our relationship to tell her, she's terrified of wolves full stop" John cocked an eyebrow.

"Yet she's agreed to marry you?" Remus laughed again.

"She's cool with it now, just wasn't at first" John nodded.

"What about kids though?" asked Sarah, Remus' jaw dropped.

"What?!" Sarah laughed.

"Well you know that if you have kids the wolf gene can be passed on" Remus continued to look at his mother in horror.

"Ok one, we don't intend on having kids for a long time and two, I wouldn't put any child through that I'd rather adopt!" Sarah and John smiled.

"What does Juliet say to that?" asked Sarah.

"MUM! We haven't even talked about kids! Christ we've only been looking at ideas for the wedding! Nothings planned yet!" said Remus waving his arms about, Sarah and John collapsed into laughter again.

"I hate you, you know that?"

"You love us really" laughed Sarah.

"Stop laughing or I'll bite you!" said Remus crossing his arms in a huff, Sarah and John stopped laughing.

"Not funny Remus!" scolded John but Remus laughed.

"Works every time" Remus smirked.

"Little git" Remus made a biting gesture at his father.

"Come on the ceremony will be starting soon" said Sarah, the too men nodded and together the Lupin walked back up to the castle, arm in arm.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dumbledore stood in front of his graduating seventh year students and their parents beaming with pride, he was going to miss them next year even though a lot of them had joined the Order. It just wouldn't be the same not seeing them sat in front of him at meal times chatting away to each other the way they were now. He slowly got to his feet and opened his arms to them, the hall soon feel silent.

"Welcome parents to the graduation ceremony of 1977, I stand before you all now a very proud old man, you have all worked so very hard over the last seven years here at Hogwarts and I will miss seeing your smiling faces. But you are now ready to take your places in the wizarding world but I ask you to be careful, we are in the middle of a war, a very dangerous war. In times such as these we need our friends and family by us most of all, so don't forget the friendships you have made over these seven years. Stay close to each other and fight as one. It is tradition for the Head Boy or Girl or both to speak to you so now I hand you over to Mr James Potter and Miss Lily Evans" the students and parents clapped as Dumbledore took his seat as Lily and James stood.

"Well this is it, we've done it, completed Hogwarts and are about to go into the real world and face a danger like no other but I know that as long as we stick together we'll come through. Friendship is the most important gift you can ever be given, no matter where you come from, whether your pure blood, muggle born, or half and half it makes no difference we are all still human, we each have our little oddities and differences, we have been placed in different houses but we are all affected the same way by the evil that is massing outside these four walls. I know how special friendship can be, I was blessed with three of the best friends I could ever ask for; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew but I have a bigger group of friends who are just as special and nothing could pull us apart. Do not let anything get in the way of friendship, there is no greater gift, if we turn our backs on each other because of the house we were in or because we don't agree on something or because one of us has something that makes us different we won't get anywhere. Friendship is special because it is the one this that Voldemort and his Death Eaters don't understand, we have that power against him, let's use it to win. I wish you all the best of luck after Hogwarts whatever you do but remember; friendship is a bond that lasts longer than we live" silence followed James' speech, even Lily had to admit she couldn't anything better so she chose a few simple words.

"Friendship is important as it gives us memories; memories that make us laugh, crying and smile happy memories can be one of the most important things you can hold on to" Lily looked at James he nodded and they both took out their wands, so did the other students and together they shouted:

"EXPECTO PATROMUN!" a sliver stag and doe erupted from Lily and James' wands while other animals ran around the great hall.

"Friendship and love are the two things that will protect us outside these four walls, hold onto them" and with that Lily and James took their seats as everyone applauded and Dumbledore got too his feet.

"Important, true and heart felt words, I wish you all the best of luck in what ever you do, I will always be here do you even need me as will your teachers you will not be left alone outside these four walls. Good luck" he waved his wand at the pile of graduation scrolls next to him and they each flew into the hands of their respective students, once everyone had their scrolls James got to his feet and put his wand to his throat.

"Sonorus. Well done class of 1977 we've done it! Quietus" Remus rolled his eyes at James but joined in as every seventh year jumped to their feet cheering and throwing their hats in the air.

The afternoon was spent with parents and friends before they had to get ready for the graduation ball which parents were invited to and were staying for.


	63. Graduation Ball, Surprise, Death

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I didn't realise how funny some bits of the last chapter were until you guys quoted them back LOL! I amuse even myself! S And hahahahahahahaha if you thought that was a cliffy wait till you read the one at the end of this chapter!**

**Chapter 63 – Graduation Ball, Surprise, Death by Best Friend**

It was 6pm and the Gryffindor girls had transformed the heads dorm into a beauty parlour to get ready for the ball that started at eight. All the girls were showered, Lily was doing her nails while Rose did her hair while Juliet did her hair, Alice, however was putting on her make up because Juliet's hair was still wet.

Finally Lily's nails and hair was done (her hair was pulled up to the crown of her head and cascaded down in straight sheets of red and her nails were green), Rose's hair was done up in loose curls. While Lily gave Rose's nail's a French manicure Alice and Juliet did each others hair and nails. Juliet's was done up in a bun at the back of head with a lisianthus in the centre, Alice's hair was pulled up to the top of her head where Juliet had then curled it but pinned the curls to her head, there were some small curls hanging out at the sides. Alice's nails were also painted in a French manicure but Juliet were a dark blue that matched her dress. None of the girls had gone out a bought a new dress having decided to wear one they already had.

Lily was going to wear the green one James had bought her, Rose was wearing a red dress with black sash she'd bought a year ago, Juliet's dress was a huge navy blue ball gown and Alice's was a simple floor length baby pink dress with a sash of lighter pink.

To their great surprise they were all ready by half past seven and so after pocketing their wands (Rose, Juliet and Alice did so because Sean had told them to Lily had no idea why she did so but as she was under Andy's control didn't think it would be for a good reason) decided to head to Gryffindor tower to mean the boys. (Their parents had gone home to change).

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh no! This shirt is too small! And it's the only one that looks right with this suit!" whined Peter.

James laughed, "Pete why don't you wear those fab red robes with gold trimmings your mum sent you, you'll look great"

"They're too long" peter whined, James rolled his eyes.

"Put them on and then me or Remus will perform a shrinking charm on them for you"

"Ok" Peter sighed and quickly changed, Remus and James were shrinking his sleeves when Sirius strutted out of the bathroom in long black dress robes they hadn't seen him wear since third year…yet they fit.

Remus and James stopped shrinking the sleeves and gawped with Peter at Sirius.

"How the hell do they still fit?" asked Remus eventually.

"Oh I just made them bigger" Sirius told them, Remus and James cocked an eyebrow, Sirius laughed, "Engorgement charm" he said simply, James' and Remus' jaws dropped and Sirius laughed, "Ok so I had to shrink them a bit after but hey they look good!"

"True" said James and he and Remus went back to their shrinking of Peter's sleeves.

Remus was pulling on his long silvery grey dress robes he'd never worn when James started to complain.

"Blue, green, brown, red or black?" he asked the other guys.

"How many dress robes do you need James?" asked Frank who was wearing robes or deep purple.

"Shut up and help me choose but I don't want to clash with Lily" James half snapped at him.

"What's Lily wearing?" asked Frank.

"The green dress I bought her for her birthday last year"

"I'd wear brown or black then" said Frank.

"Black" said Sirius.

"Black" Remus agreed.

"It's up to you James" said Peter, James glared at him.

"You are so helpful" he said sarcastically, "Ok so the black?" three of the boys nodded at him so he put the black on.

He was just going to attempt to tame his hair when there was a small knock on the door.

"If you're a seventh year Gryffindor girl go away we'll be down in a minute!" Sirius called out.

The door opened and a first year walked in, "Excuse me but several beautifully dressed seventh year Gryffindor girls sent me up here to tell you they are waiting in the common room and to hurry your arses up as you take longer than girls to get ready" he told them before leaving quickly not wanting to get cursed.

"Cheeky little shit" said Sirius.

"Oh come on Sirius! He was only saying what they told him to say, come on, let's go down stairs" said Remus and together the boys pocketed their wands (Sean had told them to) and left.

They guys and the girls were very impressed with what they saw when the guys descended the staircase. After saying how wonderful each other looked a fifth year approached them.

"Hi I'm Tony Andreas I was just wondering, do you guys want to borrow my camera to take pictures of tonight? Unless you have one" she said holding out her camera.

Everyone grinned at her.

"That'd be great! Never thought about a camera" said James, "Cheers, I'll take care of it" Tony smiled.

"Ah don't worry it's old I've been after a new one for ages but it still takes great pictures" she responded, "Do you want me to take one of all of you before you go down to the ball?"

"Yes please!" they all said together, Tony laughed.

The group of friends huddled together smiling as Tony took the picture she then handed James the camera wished them all a good evening and congratulated them all on graduating before wandering back over to her friends.

The seventh years all headed down to the great hall where the ball was about to begin. They met their parents in the entrance hall and more pictures were taken and finely the doors to the great hall opened allowing them to enter. The hall was filled with smaller round tables with signs glittering above them saying who they were reserved for; the signs were in house colours. Everyone sat around the table chatting.

"I still can't believe you managed to stretch those robe Sirius" said Liz making every laugh.

"Yeah well I have to look good for our last big do at Hogwarts" Sirius smirked, Liz rolled her eyes. Sirius could be such an egotistical prat but she couldn't be bothered to tell him and she was distracted by Dumbledore getting to his feet.

"Good evening students and parents, welcome to the 1977 graduation ball, I hope you all enjoy your meal" and he sat as everyone applauded but no food appeared on the tables.

"Eh? What's going on? Where's the food?" asked Sirius.

"Oooo menus! I get it, Sirius pick up your menu pick what you want and say it to your plate" said Sarah Lupin.

"How do you know that?" asked Harold Potter.

"It was like that at my graduation" said Sarah, Harold shrugged and everyone placed their orders.

After the delicious three course meal and several alcoholic drinks later the plates were clean and Dumbledore was again on his feet.

"I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did, now I ask you to get to your feet and I'll move the tables and the Salem Sisters can amaze us with the wonderful music" everyone stood and the tables disappeared while many smaller ones appeared at the back of the room and along the sides for people to sit at.

"He never ceases to amaze, does he?" whispered Liz and everyone agreed.

The Salem Sister's walked onto the stage to great applause and started playing a very lively song and soon the hall was filled with dancing couples.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was nearly nine o'clock when Andy hissed at Sean, "We need to get them outside!" before walking over to James and Sirius. "Hey guys, you remember me telling you about that thank you surprise me and Sean planned for you?"

"Yeah" James and Sirius responded slowly, they weren't sure they liked the idea of this surprise.

"Well come outside and we'll give it to you" said Andy.

"Why outside?" asked James.

"You'll see" smiled Andy.

"Ok, well let's get everyone" said Sirius.

James nodded and they gathered their friends and parents together (parents came to out of interest) and then the group headed outside, the seventh year Gryffindor's, except Lily, had their wands ready to fight if they needed to.

The group followed Andy and Sean down to the lake where they stopped and turned to the other's, Sean trying to give them all a warning look with Andy or Peter noticing while Andy smirked evilly at them.

"So, where's this surprise?" asked Rose.

"It's coming in three…two…one" as they had apperated forty or so Death Eaters and Voldemort appeared out of thin air. They must have been hidden by some spell.

The group gasped and Rose, Juliet and Alice all screamed.

"What the fucks going on Armstrong?" Sirius growled.

"You're surprise he smirked…death by Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself" Andy replied coolly before turning to Lily, "Lily my dear won't you join me?" Lily walked forward, away from James and stood by Andy wrapping her arm around him.

"Get your hands off her!" James half shouted.

"Why? She's mine Potter and there's nothing you can do about it" Andy taunted.

"Oh yeah?" snarled Rose, "Wands!" everyone pulled out their wands and Andy just threw back his head and laughed.

"Your out numbered you fools!"

"We'll still fight though" Rose told him, "Expecto Patromun!" her patronus shot out of her wand up to the castle to get the teachers.

"Dumbledore can't save you now" sneered Andy, "You are surrounded by forty three Death eaters and Lord Voldemort himself"

"So what? Bring it on!" snapped Rose raising her wand.

'_Rose no! Keep him talking! Till Dumbledore gets here at least!'_ Lily was screaming at the top of her lungs and could feel the curse fading but not before the worst thing imaginable happened.

"Do you know what is fantastic? Since I got you all here I get to kill the first of you" said Andy raising his wand, to everyone's horror so did Lily.

'_NO! NO! NO! I WON'T DO THIS!'_ but it was no use.

At the same time Lily and Andy spoke the words "Avarda Kadevra!" two set of green light shot towards Sirius and Remus.

Two girls screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and threw themselves in front of the men they loved to block the curses.

Rose and Juliet were dead before they hit the ground.

**A/N: I'M SORRY! DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I'M CRYING TOO! Review and I'll update.**


	64. Jade, Juliet, Pearl, Rose, Together Agai

**Chapter 64 – Jade, Juliet, Pearl, Rose, Together Again**

Rose and Juliet opened their eyes and shouted out.

"SIRIUS!"

"REMUS!"

But they weren't there, in fact no-one was anywhere, they were surrounded by whiteness, they looked at each other confused and slightly frightened.

"Where are we?" asked Rose.

"No idea" Juliet replied, "HELLO?" she shouted a voice behind them made them jump.

"Hello" the two girls jumped to their feet and turned around; Rose gasped at who was standing behind her.

"P-P-P-Pearl? Jade?" her voice was barely a whisper, the two girls nodded and Juliet gasped.

If they were standing facing Pearl and Jade then they had to be…"Dead" was all she could whisper, Pearl and Jade nodded.

"Afraid so, come on let's go" said Pearl holding out her hand to Rose who took it and then pulled her friend into a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" she sobbed.

"I've missed you too" Pearl whispered tears choking her.

The two girls separated, "Pearl, Jade this is Juliet, she transferred to Hogwarts just after Christmas, Jules this is Pearl and Jade, the two we told you about"

"Hello" they said together and Juliet shook hands with Pearl and Jade and then she realised something.

"Oh my god! You're Remus' Pearl!" Pearl smiled sadly.

"Yes" she nodded, "How is he? Come to think of it how is everyone? What have we missed? Come on, we have a house no far from here you can tell us everything" Pearl and Jade lead Juliet and Rose through the whiteness to a red brick house, inside was beautiful, each room was a different colour but they were all light.

They sat in the light green kitchen at the breakfast bar and Rose and Juliet launched into the story of what had happened since the two other girls had died. Pearl and Jade were a very good audience they, laughed, cried and gasped at all the right places, when it came to telling then about Juliet and Remus the two girls paused.

"What? What is it?" asked Pearl.

"Well…" Juliet didn't know how to tell Pearl that she'd been with Remus and was going to marry him, "Look Pearl when I met Remus well we…" she trailed off but Pearl smiled.

"I'm glad he moved on and found someone new, poor guy losing too women he loves it'll kill him" said pearl sadly tears building in her eyes, "Anyway carry on what else has happened, TELL ME LILY IS FREE FROM THAT BASTARD!"

"Well we don't know, Lily…" Rose swallowed hard before she carried on, "Andy made Lily cast the killing curse that hit me, the reason we're dead is because we jumped in front of Sirius and Remus to save them…oh I hope the rip Andy to shreds!" she growled, she didn't hate Lily it wasn't her fault but she did hate Andy.

"Is there anyway of watching what's happening?" asked Juliet hopefully.

"Nope, we've tried and tried but we just have to sit here and wait, it sucks actually because there is no-one else around and the people we want to be with are still alive so we just have to wait" jade told her.

Juliet nodded, "Just thought I'd ask but then again you'd have known everything" Pearl laughed and nodded.

"I like you, you're silly, no wonder Remus fell for you" Juliet blushed, "Oooo tell me, did you get chance to sleep with him because I never and is he any good?" Rose and jade howled with laughter while Juliet turned crimson.

"Yes I did but we only did it a few times and well he was as new to it as me so I can't really judge but yeah it was amazing sleeping with him" she said quietly.

"Lucky bitch" growled Pearl teasingly, Juliet stuck her tongue out.

"Oh Pearl is you really want to know Sirius is a god and Lily and James well I don't think they've had sex since the time Sirius ruined everything" Pearl and Jade laughed.

"I remember that! What a fuck up!"

"Ok what are you talking about?" asked Juliet confused.

"Oh this was before we met you and before Pearl and Jade died…" and so they told Juliet all about the fight the group had had because of Sirius and how they had made up and spent the next several hours talking about memories and making each other laugh.

**A/N: I thought I'd put a happy chapter in next one will be back to the fight. REVIEW or I won't put the next chapter up muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, ok you know I will put it up at some point but I do love it when you guys review my story makes me feel all warm, fuzzy and loved **


	65. Fighting to Live, ‘LILY!’, Werewolves

**A/N: Hey guy's sorry bout the wait been busy with homework and it was my birthday yesterday but here's the next chapter. Oh to answer a question of a reader i didn't have her friends cast the curse cause of Andy and she'd hav only gone bk under it u no wat hes like. Anyway enjoy and try not to throw up at the end.**

**Chapter 65 – Fighting to Live, 'LILY!', Werewolves**

"So, where's this surprise?" asked Rose.

"It's coming in three…two…one" as they had apperated forty or so Death Eaters and Voldemort appeared out of thin air. They must have been hidden by some spell.

The group gasped and Rose, Juliet and Alice all screamed.

"What the fucks going on Armstrong?" Sirius growled.

"You're surprise he smirked…death by Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself" Andy replied coolly before turning to Lily, "Lily my dear won't you join me?" Lily walked forward, away from James and stood by Andy wrapping her arm around him.

"Get your hands off her!" James half shouted.

"Why? She's mine Potter and there's nothing you can do about it" Andy taunted.

"Oh yeah?" snarled Rose, "Wands!" everyone pulled out their wands and Andy just threw back his head and laughed.

"Your out numbered you fools!"

"We'll still fight though" Rose told him, "Expecto Patromun!" her patronus shot out of her wand up to the castle to get the teachers.

"Dumbledore can't save you now" sneered Andy, "You are surrounded by forty three Death eaters and Lord Voldemort himself"

"So what? Bring it on!" snapped Rose raising her wand.

'_Rose no! Keep him talking! Till Dumbledore gets here at least!'_ Lily was screaming at the top of her lungs and could feel the curse fading but not before the worst thing imaginable happened.

"Do you know what is fantastic? Since I got you all here I get to kill the first of you" said Andy raising his wand, to everyone's horror so did Lily.

'_NO! NO! NO! I WON'T DO THIS!'_ but it was no use.

At the same time Lily and Andy spoke the words "Avarda Kadevra!" two set of green light shot towards Sirius and Remus.

Two girls screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and threw themselves in front of the men they loved to block the curses.

Rose and Juliet were dead before they hit the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ROSE!"

"JULIET!"

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ROSE! JULIET! ANDREW YOU BASTARD! _NOOOOOOOOO!" Lily ran forward and scooped Rose up into her arms crying, not realising she was free, Sirius and Remus bent down, Remus pulled Juliet to him tears rolling down his cheeks, Sirius pulled Lily off Rose and pulled her to her feet and embraced her.

"I'm sorry Sirius" she choked.

"Shhh, they'll be avenged" Lily nodded and turned to face Andy, Voldemort and the Death Eaters in front of her. As if in sync the group raised their wands at the Death Eaters surrounding them, Liz, Harold, Sarah and John saw the castle doors open in the distance and teachers and several students running towards the battle that was about to begin.

"You'll…you'll…I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born!" Lily shot at Andy who just laughed at her.

"Bring it bitch"

Lily flicked her wand as she screamed, "CRUCIO!" Andy ducked laughing at her and the curse hit a Death Eater behind him who screamed with pain and fell to his knees but soon regained his feet.

And the battle began.

Liz and Harold took out six Death Eaters in the first thirty seconds of the battle, Sarah and John were duelling with several Death Eaters at once, and Alex and Mary (Rose's parents) who were distraught were trying to get to Andy and Lily to help Lily kill the bastard. Lily and Andy spun, ducked, flung and blocked every curse they could, James was blocked from them by several Death Eaters but Lily was so full of hate and anger she probably wouldn't need his help or Alex and Mary's. The other parents were surrounded by Death Eaters fighting for their lives, Voldemort was distracted by Dumbledore in the instant the teachers and seventh year students (except Slytherins) join the battle.

Andy was backing Lily out of the duelling wizards and witches, throwing every curse he could think of at her but Lily blocked them all with ease but wasn't given the chance to fight back until she backed into someone and spun her head round to see James who quickly stunned the Death Eater he was fighting and stood by Lily, Andy paled a little he'd never seen them so angry.

"Revenge is sweet" hissed James.

"Come and get it" Andy hissed back, "Crucio" Lily didn't move fast enough and the curse hit her arm and she fell to the floor trying not to scream as pain scorched her body.

James flung a burning hex at him scorching his robes and skin and pulled Lily to her feet together the battled Andy for several minutes until Andy yelled.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" and James was flung backwards through the battling crowd and out of sight.

As Andy smirked catching his breath from all the duelling, Lily took the chance to look around at the Death Eaters, Voldemort, teachers and students duelling, the ground was littered with dead and stunned bodies. She could see the parents of her friends and lover being backed towards the lake having a sudden brainwave she turned to Andy and whispered.

"Stupefy!" Andy het the floor.

Lily then transformed into her tiger and bounded toward the Death Eaters inches away she roared and they turned as she bowled several of them over, she then transformed back to fight. Together they pushed the Death Eaters back as more fell to the ground stunned, there was a sudden cry of "AVARDA KEDAVRA!" as Lily stun to look at direction of the curse Juliet's father dived at her and they hit the ground as the curse soared over their heads.

As Karl pulled Lily to her feet she mumbled "Thank you" but he waved it off.

After several more minutes of duelling Lily found herself and the parents of her friends backed up against the wall of Hogwarts and they were out numbered at least four to one.

"STUPEFY! JAMES! STUPEFY!" two Death Eaters hit the grass as James turned and his blood ran cold.

"REMUS! SIRIUS!" he yelled taking off towards where Lily and his parents were battling, Remus and Sirius followed him but their way was constantly blocked.

Lily and the parents were really in trouble when Rose's parents were killed soon followed by Juliet and Peter's fathers. Dumbledore turned from Voldemort and felt his blood run cold.

"Minerva! Filius! Poppy!" he called to the staff nearest him who looked up at the battling group to see James, Sirius and Remus join the fight for their parents.

Lily had never felt so weak but she couldn't stop fighting, then she saw James, Sirius and Remus jump amongst the Death Eaters followed by the students still standing, Lily turned and found herself face to face with Greybeck, she gulped, Greybeck dived teeth bared.

James watched as if in slow motion as Lily found herself face to face with the most blood thirsty werewolf in the wizarding world and he dived at her.

Lily felt someone fly into her and she hit the stoned wall, when she opened her eyes Harold Potter was duelling with Greybeck. _'That was close'_ she thought returning to the battle. She stunned every Death Eater she faced but wasn't prepared ready to hear someone say her name behind her, gasping in fright she wheeled round to look into Andrew's cold eyes.

"Ready to die?"

"In your dreams!" Lily thought fighting Death Eaters was exhausting but this second duel with Andy was hell, she barely managed to block his curses she was so exhausted but she fought.

Suddenly Liz screamed, "DUMBLEDORE!" everything stopped to look at Dumbledore next to Voldemort, but he was ok, but he was looking the direction of a Death Eater and student. Lily gasped and looked at the moon…if was full.

"Shit!" swore Andy, "Time to go Lily" and he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her off.

"JAMES!"

"LILY!" James took off after her as Remus and Greybeck became full werewolves and howled, Death Eaters and Voldemort were fleeing the grounds, heading for the gates, students, teachers and parents were running for the castle.

"Get your hands off me!" Lily snarled trying to hit Andy.

They were nearly at the gates, James and Sirius weren't far behind but neither were the werewolves and James and Sirius had failed to notice the wolves.

"LILY! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" the spell missed Andy by inches he was steps away from the boarder of Hogwarts grounds. "IMPEDIA!" the spell shot straight at Andy and would have hit if he hadn't disapprated along with the rest of the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"LILY!" James and Sirius skidded to a holt just outside the gates of Hogwarts, "LILY!"

"She…she's…gone" Sirius panted sadly putting a hand on James' shoulder.

"LILY I SWEAR I'LL FIND YOU!" James yelled into the night, "Sirius we're gonna need Dumbledore's help to find her" Sirius didn't respond, "Sirius?" James turned and froze, two salivating, snarling werewolves stood inches from them.

"Q…q…quick…transform!" James hissed and they did as the werewolves pounced.

Powerful pawns pushed Sirius and James to the ground just as they reached animal form, in his dog like state Sirius threw his werewolf off and bowled the one pinning James to the floor over, Sirius swiped at it with his paw teeth bared and it ran for it, off into the countryside. Prongs got to his feet and saw something in the distance that made him want to vomit.

The other werewolf was feasting on the dead from the battle.

And to make it worse………………………………….the wolf was Remus.


	66. Next Day, In Mourning, Train Home

**Chapter 66 – Next Day, In Mourning, Train Home**

It was mid-day when Remus awoke in the hospital wing James, Sirius and Peter were there but also to his surprise were everyone's parent's who had survived, Dumbledore and McGonagall they all looked pretty battered.

"Good afternoon son, how are you feeling?" cooed Sarah next to him.

"Sore but o…" he trailed off as the full events of the previous night hit him, tears spilled down his cheeks, "Juliet…Rose..." he whispered but then he remembered something else…what he'd eaten, "Oh god I'm gonna throw!" Sarah grabbed the bucket off the bedside table that was waiting for him as Remus sat up; she placed it in front of him just in time as seconds later he was sick. Remus threw up until there was nothing left…he'd never harmed a human in his whole Lycan life and last night he'd…he'd eaten human.

Eventually Remus looked up at everyone white faced and gasping, "Tell me…I didn't…that it wasn't Jules or Rose!" he said given them begging looks.

"No mate, you didn't get chance once Andy disappeared with Lily we shot curses at you before you could advance on them and you fled into the forest. The person you…" James paused and gulped, "you _ate_ was a Death Eater so no loss" Remus sighed with relief relaxing into his pillows as Sarah got rid of the bucket with a flick of her wand.

"Thank god, I'd never forgive myself if I'd had…" he trailed off and then he realised what James had said about Lily and sat bolt up right causing pain to shoot through his body, "What the fuck do you mean Andy _disappeared_ with Lily?!" James' face fell.

"He took her, she's probably back under the imperius curse or dead" he said glumly.

"No! We have to try and find her! Sean! Where is he?"

"Gone. The bastard betrayed us and Lily" James told him bitterly.

"No! He said he wanted to _save_ her!"

"Clearly he lied" said James nastily.

"But…but…tell me there are people looking for her!" James shook his head, "WHAT?! JAMES HAROLD POTTER! OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS! WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING FOR HER? I THOUGHT YOU _LOVED_ HER!" James' head shot up and he was on his feet.

"I DO LOVE HER MOONY BUT WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF HER BEING ALIVE?" he shouted back.

"Very high actually if you remember Sean telling us that Andy wants her for his _toy_ until he can find some pure blood _slag_!" Remus shot at him.

"Right stop it the pair of you! Moony you need rest and James…just stop it…Moony's right we have to look for Lily we can't just abandon her to that monster…I've lost Rose and I'm not gonna let my best mate lose the woman he loves just cause I've lost the mine!" said Sirius his voice cracking. Remus looked at his knees and James sat back down looking at his.

"Right where do we start?" said Sirius looking at Dumbledore.

"I honestly have no idea I'm afraid they could have taken her anywhere" said Dumbledore sadly, Sirius groaned.

"Greatest wizard of all time my arse" he mumbled.

"BLACK!" barked McGonagall.

Sirius turned on her, "Oh right so I'm the only one who cares about rescuing Lily! You lot make me sick! ROSE AND JULIET ARE DEAD! LILY'S IN THE ARMS OF A MONSTER! AND YOU JUST WANT TO SIT BACK AND DO _NOTHING_? YOU MAKE SICK! I KNOW WHAT DARK WIZARDS DOWN TO SOMEONE LIKE HER AND ITS NOT NICE! YOU LOT CAN JUST SIT HERE AND DO FUCK ALL BUT I'm GOING TO LOOK FOR HER BECAUSE MUGGLE BORN OR NOT SHE'S STILL A PERSON WITH FEELINGS!" Sirius roared at them, he then went to leave the hospital wing when Liz spoke.

"You won't cover much ground alone Sirius" Sirius stopped and slowly turned to glare at her, "You need more men"

"Right and who am I going to get to help me?" he spat.

"Us" said Liz, everyone looked at her, "Sirius is right…we can't just leave Lily to suffer we _have_ to try and save her if not for Lily then for Rose and Juliet because they'd want us to" she'd said the magic words.

"I'm in" said James, Remus, Harold and John together, everyone echoed their words.

"Right we'll need any free order members as well we'll find her faster" said Liz.

"Very well the next meeting is the day after the Hogwarts Express takes the students home we can plan the search then" said Dumbledore, now I have to go and address the school, their will be a ceremony tomorrow to mourn those we've lost, please excuse me" Dumbledore left followed by McGonagall. Sirius retook his seat next to Remus' bed and silence enveloped the group.

"Their really gone aren't they?" whispered Alice.

Remus jumped her hadn't seen Alice before he looked up to see her stood in Frank's arms their parents either side of them, slowly Remus nodded, tears sliding down his cheeks, Sirius sniffed, Remus looked at everyone they were all crying.

"For us…they died for us" he croaked slowly.

"They _loved_ you" said Augusta Longbottom, "There's no greater love than that which causes someone to give their lives for you, it's a power that will protect you from him for the rest of your lives" every noticed she didn't say anything about Lily but of course why would they need protecting from Lily? She could throw the imperius curse off now.

"Arg! If only we'd have cast the imperius curse at her she'd have been free and we could have gone to Dumbledore! But _nooooooooooo_ we had to fight him ourselves! We couldn't have been more stupid!" growled James he couldn't remember feeling this angry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day at eleven o'clock the whole and the teachers, students and parents of the seventh year students were assembled in the great hall, black streamers hung from the ceiling, the Hogwarts emblem on them in the middle. Dumbledore was sat in his golden chair on the podium at the front, there was complete silence. Eventually Dumbledore sighed and stood up.

"Today we would normally be celebrating Gryffindor winning the House Cup for the seventh year running but instead we sit here mourning the lost of students, students who lost their lives fighting Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters who were summoned to attack a group of friends and their parents. These students fought bravely and fiercely, I couldn't been more proud of them. All of them were hard working students, clever with careers waiting for them in several professions but most importantly they were true friends, brave friends who risked their lives to save others. They may be gone in flesh and blood but as long as we remember them, love them and hold them in our hearts they will never be gone, they will provide us with strength to go on through their memory. I look at you all sitting in front of me tears in your eyes and on your cheeks…I ask you to wipe them away…not out of lack of respect but because I know that those we have lost would not want us to cry but to smile at their memories. Do not cry because they are gone smile because you knew them and never let them go. I would like to welcome Alice a seventh year Gryffindor up here, she's written a poem that is most appropriate" Dumbledore sat down as Alice stood in front off the school a piece of parchment in her shaking hands.

"I wrote this is memory of my friends Juliet and Rose but now I read it to you in memory of everyone we have lost" said Alice her voice full of tears.

"Trapped in the glorious years

within the memory of belief, lost of all grief.

Take the reasons,

which once seemed so clear,

but never mind, you have nothing to fear.

For you my fried will be, forever young,

Forever in the heart of memories.

Lost in the glory of all time,

the wisdom was there within that smile,

You see you could have told us,

there within lies the mystery.

So shed a smile, and grin a tear,

For you my friend, will be,

Forever young, Forever young.

Forever in the heart of memory,

We see not through or misery.

Forever young, forever young.

There's a new angel tonight"

Alice paused whipping tears from her cheeks, "Those we love never truly leave us as long as we remember them, don't forget, don't let go, say goodbye so you can live but hold onto them and we'll see them soon…when we join them…goodbye Rose…goodbye Juliet I'll never forget you, none of us will and I promise you both we'll find Lily…thank you" Alice walked off the podium tears spilling down her face, Frank stood up and hugged her as Dumbledore got to his feet.

"There is nothing more for me to say, you may stay here and think of those we've lost or you may leave and do as you wish, I will just remind you even though it may sound insensitive that the train leaves for Kings Cross, London at eleven o'clock tomorrow, good day to you" he then walked down the aisle between the seats and left the hall as others began to stand and leave.

James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Frank and their parents headed out to sit by the lake where they spent the rest of the day remembering Rose and Juliet and thinking of Lily. They laughed and cried at the memories but were grateful they had them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The train ride home was a long quiet one no-one spoke much they either sat in silence or read, when they reached Kings Cross they were met by their parents and all apperated to the Potter mansion where still the atmosphere was sad and mournful.

**A/N: Ok I don't think I'm supposed to be close to crying writing this but oh well, next chappy coming soon. Review!**


	67. Lily, Andy, Tortured, Rescued

**Chapter 67 – Lily, Andy, Tortured, Rescued**

The last thing Lily saw before Andy disapprated was James and Sirius running after them followed by two werewolves. By the time she realised that James and Sirius hadn't noticed the wolves and she had shouted out they had gone and Andy was laughing.

"Oh dear they'll be ripped to shreds" he said in mock concern, Lily spun on the spot and glared at him.

"You evil bastard!" she hissed, "If anything happens to them I'll kill you!" Andy threw his head back and laughed.

"I'd love to see you try" Lily's eyes flashed dangerously and Sean knew instantly this was going to turn nasty, and knowing Andy it'd involve fists instead of curses.

Lily pointed her wand at him, "I've waited a long time to do this…Avarda-" Andy cut her off.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily's wand flew out of her hand and into Andy's, he snapped it in his fist.

Lily was furious.

"You're pathetic! You're a coward! You're too afraid to properly duel me!"

"What you gonna do about it?" he mocked her, "You no longer have a wand" Lily smirked and slowly walked towards him.

"I need a wand" she whispered, her voice almost seductive. Sean was feeling confused…what was she planning?

Lily was very close to Andy now, he had one eyebrow raised questioningly as she breathed, "I don't need a wand to do this" their bodies were now so close they were practically touching. Both and Sean where wondering what was coming next, but Sean had an idea that it would cause Andy some form of pain.

He was right.

"Do what exactly" Andy asked his voice matching her seductive whisper.

"This" she whispered and crushed his balls in her hand.

"Arrrrg! Bitch!" Andy doubled in pain as Sean winced while Lily made for the door but inches from it she heard and gasp, "Impedia" Lily froze mid step.

"Bitch" he growled, straightening up slowly, "You'll pay that that" Lily gulped she was royally screwed. "Leave us" he barked at Sean.

He didn't move.

"NOW!" the anger and venom in Andy's voice made Sean leave the room. He saw the terror in Lily's eyes and tried to silently tell he wanted to help but couldn't but the glare he received told him she hadn't understood. He walked through the house and into the garden, Lily's screams following him. He curled up on the grass pulling his knees to his chest, he desperately wanted to help Lily but he knew he couldn't intervene this time; Andy would kill him. And he couldn't find James and Sirius if he was dead.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sean closed the door with a 'click', Lily closed her eyes bracing herself for what was coming hating Sean, Andy sniggered evilly.

"You will do as I say" the venom in his voice terrified her.

As the fear built up inside her, Lily tried desperately not to show it.

Andy knew she was scared and smirked menacingly.

"Scared?"

"You wish" she tried to sound brave but the quiver in her voice gave away her terror, Andy's smirked widened.

"Crucio" Lily didn't see him raise his wand or have time to brace herself, she only saw a flash of red light and felt the pain. It was so sudden that she didn't manage to stop the scream that escaped her as she fell to her hands and knees.

"It's about time you learnt you place" he told her nastily.

Lily breathed deeply as the pain subsided, "You won't beat me Andrew, I won't let you" she forced out.

Andy let out a bark of laughter, "I own and control you and the sooner you learn that the better"

"In you dreams" said Lily getting to her feet.

"And they are about to come true…crucio" once again caught off guard Lily screamed.

Andy laughed cruelly, "Crucio" Lily was back on her hands and knees, Andy laugh grew colder, "Crucio" Lily screamed as her nerves burned, she was on her side panting, her vision was blurred and she realised she was crying and quickly wiped the tears away she'd be damned if Andy saw her cry.

"I own you" he hissed at her.

"Never, you'll have to kill me because I'll never be held under your control and the imperius doesn't hold any more" Lily told him, how she managed to stop her voice cracking or the stuttering was beyond her but she thanked Gryffindor for her strength.

Andy sniggered again, "That's what you think", Lily was ready this time, "Crucio" Lily curled up into a ball, twitching slightly as the curse seared every part of her, finally the pain subsided.

Lily heard Andy walk towards her; he bent down, grabbed her hair and yanked her to her feet.

"Get off me!" she shrieked and tried to scratch him but failed, her nails barely grazing his skin. Andy yanked her head back before growling at her.

"You will learn that I own you" Lily began to whimper in pain, "This will only be as painful as you make it" he whispered.

"You'll never beat me so just kill me!" Lily told him, her Gryffindor strength was leaving her.

"Fine I will then…slowly and painfully" Lily tried to argue but Andy's fist connected wit her jaw with such force she felt it break, he then threw her to the floor. Every time Andy's fist or foot connected with her body she felt something break. Lily didn't bother to fight back…it was useless…she just lay there taking it…waiting for death to come and release her from this torture. She could feel her body dying when a distant door opened and someone started shouting, they then picked her up from the floor.

Lily didn't know where they were taking her and she didn't know who it was but with her last ounce of strength she managed to say one word.

One name.

"James?"

**A/N: Ok sad chappy but I did warn you…review I'll update again in a bit. Who is her rescuer?**


	68. Drunk, Tears, Comfort, Hope, A Weak Plan

**A/N: I dunno if I've already said this but I know I originally called James' dad Harry but I'm gonna leave it as Harold cause I have no idea where it changed or why or how. So he's now Harold.**

**Chapter 68 – Drunk, Tears, Comfort, Hope, A Weak Plan**

Sirius, Remus and James were sat in the living room of the Potter mansion surrounded by the adults who had survived the attack at Hogwarts, Alice and Frank were also in the house but were out in the grounds. Sirius took another swig from the firewhiskey and passed it to Remus who followed suit; losing Juliet had really hit him hard. He was surprised he pulled through losing Pearl but to lose Jules, his fiancé was killing him. He had nothing now. Nothing. Not even his friends or his mother seemed important anymore, Juliet had brightened his world and now she was gone and he was left a broken hearted Romeo with no-one to love. Sirius took the bottle back and took a swig but as he was handing it back to Remus Sarah intervened.

"I think you two have had enough" she said taking the bottle off them.

"Sod off mum and give it" Sarah ignored his comment.

"No bed all three of you, you had a tough couple of days and drinking nearly four bottles of firewhiskey between you isn't helping, come on upstairs" Remus sighed, he knew she was right so he held out a hand for her to pull him to his feet.

She did but he was so drunk they nearly fell over, "Easy there, come I'll help you upstairs, Harold? Liz? Anyone? Help would be great in getting these three upstairs we need them sober tomorrow morning so we can start to arrange to find Lily" Liz and Harold got to their feet along with Augusta and Mark Longbottom.

Together they half carried the three boys upstairs, half way up Remus spoke, "I wish dad was here".

"Me too sweetie, me too" she hugged her son to her, tears stinging her eyes. The memories of the final moments of the battle were still too fresh, before running for it some of the Death Eater's had killed as many of them as possible only the Longbottom's, the Potter's, Sarah Lupin and Olivia Pettigrew had survived.

No one spoke until the three boys were laid in bed in James' room, "Right, sleep tight you three, we'll wake you about an hour before the meeting so that you're awake to help plan Lily's rescue" said Liz kissing each boy on the forehead and hugging him.

"Ok, but wouldn't he have killed her like he did Jules?" asked Remus.

Sarah's heart broke it was killing her to see her son such a wreck, "Possibly but I know that Juliet would want you to try" Remus nodded his eyes filling with tears.

"I want my Jules" he mumbled holding his arms out for a hug, Sarah hugged him tightly.

"I wish Rose was still here" mumbled Sirius, it was Liz's hearts turn to break and she hugged him.

"Do you think Lily will still be alive?" asked James, he sounded as pathetic as his two friends but didn't gesture for a hug.

"She's a Gryffindor she'll find a way" said Harold giving his son a sad smile, James nodded and slid down under his covers.

Liz and Sarah made to leave but Sirius and Remus held them still, "Don't go" they said together, the two women looked at each other and sighed. They lay next to the two boys comforting them until they fell asleep and slowly and quietly left the room so not to wake them.

Once downstairs and back in the living room they burst into tears.

"The poor things, they loved those girls with all their hearts and that bastard just took them from them" sobbed Liz into Harold's shoulder.

"Poor Remy, everyone he loves is cruelly taken away from him, he doesn't deserve this, he's had a hard enough life as it is. He deserves to be loved not broken hearted" cried Sarah collapsing to the floor in hysterical tears, "I have to-to-to b-b-be strong for him J-J-John is gone as w-w-ell I'm all he-he-he has l-l-left!" Mark and Augusta both hugged her tightly, whispering soothing words.

"You will both be ok, we promise, you won't have to hold Remus and yourself up alone we're in this together, to the end…that's a promise Sarah, a _promise_" Sarah looked up at Augusta were eyes puffy and red with red tears tracks down her face.

"Thank you" she whispered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Sarah, Liz and Alice woke the boys at one in the afternoon with trays of pancakes and juice, at first the smell only made them sick but after throwing up and showering they were able to eat. They joined the parents in the living room at five to two to wait for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived together at exactly two o'clock; they quickly greeted everyone and were served with tea and cake before getting down to business.

"Well of course this is a difficult time for all of us all but we are here to decide the best way to look for, find and bring home safely, Lily Evans" said Dumbledore gently.

"Are you sure she's…" James couldn't finish the sentence because the thought of Lily being dead was killing him.

"I'm positive she's alive James the only problem is where could she be?"

"Where does Andy live? Or his parents?" asked Frank.

"His parents were killed, last summer, accidentally by aurors in a battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters in their town…I believe that is when he joined" everyone was gawping at him, no wonder he hated everything anti-Voldemort his parents had been killed by those fighting Voldemort.

"What about Sean? She could be at his or his parents" suggest James.

"No I've contacted them, they disowned him when he joined Andy" said Dumbledore sadly, "But they have said that if he ever turns up with her they'll contact me and keep them there" James smiled sadly.

"So where do we start?" asked Alice.

"Well I thought we could do through Andy and Sean's Hogwarts trunks to see if we could find anything" said Dumbledore, everyone gawped at him.

He took the trunks out of his pocket and with a flick of his wand full sized them.

It took them nearly two hours to go right through Andy and Sean's trunks but all they'd found was little bits of information about the plan for the attack.

"So now where do we start?" asked James, he looked very depressed again he had been so full of hope when Dumbledore had pulled out the trunks.

"The only thing we can do is position people in different towns and cities across the country and hope to find her until we receive some intel, I will have everyone in the Order who is available looking for her as well as the teachers over the school holidays, _we will find her_" Dumbledore said this last part very forcefully as it was obvious how much the three seventeen years old boys in front of him were suffering.

James, Sirius and Remus smiled weakly, they had never been in such a hopeless situation, it didn't seem possible that they would find Lily…EVER.


	69. Mending, Promises, Enslaved

_**Chapter 69 – Mending, Promises, Enslaved**_

_Lily slowly opened her eyes and groaned, her whole body was aching, there was someone next to her but her vision was blurred._

"_Lily? Lily, can you hear me?"_

"_James? Is that you?" she tried reaching for him but it was agony and stopped._

"_No Lily I'm sorry it's Sean"_

"_Sean?"_

"_Yes Lil"_

"_What happened?"_

"_I saved you, I've mended your bones and cuts but you'll be sore for a while, you were pretty battered" Sean told her gently._

"_Why'd you save me?" she choked out, tears were filling her eyes, she didn't want to live if she was to be stuck here with Andy and not James._

"_Because there'd be no point in trying to find James and Sirius to come rescue you if you were dead" said Sean in a voice that told Lily he thought that was obvious._

"_But how…l-l-l-long with tha-tha-t take?" she stuttered, Andy must have broken a few of her ribs as her chest was killing her._

"_I don't know Lily but I promise you that once you are well again I'll find them, whatever it takes just promise me one thing…" Lily nodded slightly._

"_Hold on, don't let go and don't give up hope"_

"_Ok" she whispered._

"_Good girl, now I need to get you sat up so you can take a couple of potions, it's gonna hurt but I know you can do it"_

"_Ok"_

"_Right on three I'll sit you up slowly, if it hurts just say and I'll stop"_

"_Ok" Sean got onto the bed so that he was straddling Lily's legs, put one hand under her head and the other under her waist._

"_Right one…two…three" Sean started to slowly pull her up._

"_Sean, just do it quickly" he paused nodding._

"_Ok, one…two…three" Sean pulled her quickly into a sitting position._

"_Ah! Shit!" Lily cried out, resting her head on his shoulder, tears sliding down her cheeks._

"_That's why I said slowly, so not to hurt you" Sean told her gently, "You ok?"_

"_Yeah just give me a minute" Sean nodded, "Ok I'm ready, where's the potion?"_

"_Here" Sean put a vial of red liquid into her hand._

"_Sean?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I can't see what I'm doing, it's all blurry" she told him sadly._

"_Bastard" Sean growled, "Right I'll help you take these two potions for your bones and muscles then I'll get one to sort your eyes out"_

"_Thank you" Sean smiled but then realised she couldn't see it so spoke._

"_You're welcome Tiger-Lily" Lily laughed at the nickname Sirius had given her, and then let Sean feed her the potions, the first one (red potion) tasted salty and the second one (which looked like milk gone off) tasted of cinnamon._

"_That was tasted nice, like cinnamon" Sean laughed._

"_Yeah it is pretty cool, right can I leave you for a minute while I get the other potion?"_

"_Is Andy in?" Sean gave her a confused look._

"_Yeah he's down stairs, why? Fear filled Lily's face._

"_Don't let him know I'm awake…please_ Sean!"

"I won't Lily not until you're strong enough, I'll be like thirty seconds I know exactly where it is" Lily nodded, the pain in her bones and joints subsiding thanks to the potions.

"Ok, hurry though" she whispered.

"I will" he told her and kissed her forehead before leaving her alone.

Andy must have heard movement because she heard him call up, "Sean? Is she awake?" Lily froze, he promised…

"No mate, you'll be lucky if she does" Sean told him. She heard Andy growl something but couldn't make out the specifics but it must have been to do with her waking up because of Sean's reply.

"Well if you hadn't battered her half to death she wouldn't be fighting for life! It's been nearly two weeks and she still hasn't woken up! And because we can't take her to St Mungo's we'll never know if she has a brain injury and if she does she'll be even less use than a fucking house elf! God Andy you can be so thick!" a few seconds then Lily heard the door open and quickly faked being in a coma.

"It's ok Lil its me" she heard Sean's voice and sighed with relief before trying to sit up again but found it very difficult as her bones and muscles weren't quite strong enough. "Let me help you" Lily nodded sadly as Sean slowly pulled her back into a sitting position. "Right this will taste minging but you have to take it, I have some pumpkin juice here for you so down the potion, don't spit it out it's all I have and then drink the juice" Sean told her.

"Ok" Sean put the vial to her lips and helped Lily tip the foul liquid down her throat, "Erg! Yuck! Give me the juice before I vomit!" Lily gagged and Sean quickly gave her the juice which she swilled around her mouth before swallowing it.

It took nearly five minutes for Lily vision to start to clear, "Why is it taking so long?"

"Because it's fighting swelling, infection and mending the internal working of your eye, like your retina and optical nerve" Sean told her sadly.

"Christ he really did belt me, did he? Bastard" she added the last bit as an after thought and Sean chuckled. "What? It's true, he is a bastard"

"I know Lil it was just the way you said it" Sean told her laughing, slowly his smile came into focus and Lily smiled.

"Hello" she said once she could see him, Sean grinned.

"Hello Lovely-Lily, can you see me ok?"

"Yep"

"Ok quick test…" Lily cocked an eyebrow at him, "How many fingers am I holding up" he held up two fingers.

"Two and if you swear at me again I'll bite them off" Sean looked at his fingers and realised that he was swearing at her and turned them round.

"Peace?" Lily laughed.

"Peace"

"Right over on the wardrobe door there is the alphabet I want you two go top to bottom then bottom to top" Lily rolled her eyes but did anyway.

"A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X,Y,Z. Right backwards?" Sean nodded, "Z,Y,X,W,V,U,T,S,R,Q,P,O,N,M,L,K,J,I,H,G,F,E,D,C,B,A" Sean grinned.

"Well done, you're visions fine especially is you can read the tiny letters" Lily grinned.

"So what happens now?" Sean looked at her slightly confused.

"What do you mean? Well one I'm hungry but what do I do now? Do I stay up here a little longer or what?"

"Well I don't think it would be wise for you to face him just yet but food I can do, hat do you what?"

"Pizza" Sean laughed.

"Ok, sixteen inch pizza with everything on it coming up" and with a flick of his wand the pizza appeared along with a jug of pumpkin juice. Lily grinned and they spent the next hour eating and chatting before they had to quickly get rid of everything and Lily had to pretend to be in a coma. Sean then went down stairs with Andy to listen to the wireless report of Voldemort's latest attack. This gave Lily the opportunity to take in her surroundings, they looked strangely familiar but she couldn't work out why. Just as she was falling asleep she sat bolt up right, she knew where she was.

She was in her old bedroom at her parents house…


	70. Searching, Where Are You Lily?

**Chapter 70 - Searching, 'Where Are You Lily?', Losing Hope**

It had been nearly six months since Andy had taken Lily, the Order had searched every small town and village in the country but still couldn't find her but James refused to give up hope.

"SHE WOULDN'T GIVE UP ON US!" he yelled when Moody suggested calling the search for Lily off. 

"Mr Potter the chances of finding Miss Evans alive are so slim that…"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" James roared at him, "Just because she's muggle born and in the hands of a Death Eater DOES NOT MEAN SHE'S DEAD!"

"I very much doubt Andy would kill Lily, he wants a sex toy" said Remus causing James to glare at him so he quickly added, "Which is why we have to find her, she doesn't deserve that" Sirius nodded in agreement.

So now they were searching Manchester before moving onto Leeds, Birmingham and London.

"Come on! Where are you Lily?" James muttered as he and his father turned into another estate.

"We'll find her James, I promise" said Harold putting a hand on his sons shoulder, James gave him a weak smile

"What if Moody was right dad? What if she is dead?" Harold Potter stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his son; did James just say what he thought he said?

It was then that Harold saw the toll this search for Lily was taking on him…he was a mess…he was pale, thin and had dark rings around his eyes…it was clear he wasn't sleeping well or eating much. There was no wonder why Liz was so worried about him and was crying herself to sleep every night. But the defeated, sad look on James' faces right then broke his heart more than his under nourished appearance.

"Do you still think she is alive?" James nodded.

"How do you know?" James shrugged.

"I just do dad, it's like I can feel it, I can feel hat she's still alive" Harold smiled; it was crystal clear that James truly loved Lily.

"Then why'd you say that Moody could be right if you can feel that she's still alive?"

"Because I'm the only one who still believes she's still alive, no dad don't argue! I know you, mum, Remus and Sirius are only going along with this for me. Ok Remus and Sirius are going along with this because they don't want me to lose Lily the way they lost Rose and Jules" tears were welling up in James' eyes but he blinked them back, these tears broke Harold's heart even more than it was already and he knew that if they didn't find Lily soon there would be no way of saving James.

"James listen to me, as long as you believe Lily is still alive I'll keep looking because I know how much you love her" James smiled weakly and nodded, "Come on let's ask around this estate before heading back to the mansion to meet every one.

Once everyone was back at the Potter mansion and the meeting to plan where to look next began James really began to start feeling helpless, even though the entire muggle and wizarding community was on the look out for Lily, the muggle police had given up looking for Lily believing she was either dead or not in the country any more.

"As Leeds is bigger than Manchester it will take us that little bit longer for us to search it completely, it took us three weeks to search the whole of Manchester it'll take us a month to search the whole of Leeds…" James groaned loudly and put his head in his hands as tears once again surfaced.

"We'll never find her! No matter how hard we look we'll never find where Andy has her hidden even if she is still alive" sobs shook his body as he began to cry.

"James you can't give up hope, Lily needs you to keep looking for her, if she could get out she would have by now which is why we need to find her" said Sarah getting up and kneeling in front of James.

"But what if she's not even alive?" he croaked.

"I thought you said you could feel that she is still live?" asked Harold.

"That's just my false hope" said James, "We may as well give up, she's probably dead and we'll never fid Andy to get revenge, there's been hardly any activity from Voldemort and his supporters in the last six months so let's concentrate on finding out why instead of looking for someone who is dead" said James.

Everyone stared at him.

"James we do still have several cities to search, are you really prepared to give up without having searched them?" asked Dumbledore.

James nodded, "Yes".

But over the next hour as they discussed plans to infiltrate Voldemort's inner circle James found he couldn't sit and listen to their plans, he felt so guilty about abandoning Lily but it was so unlikely that she was alive there really was no point in continuing the search.

In the end he stood and excused himself from the meeting, Sirius and Remus followed him out and up to his room where they sat together in silence. It was Remus who broke the silence.

"If it's torturing you this much James just go down there and say you want to carry on searching"

"I can't Moony I don't even know if she's still alive! What's the point of searching for a dead woman?"

"Because you love her, that's why" said Remus.

James groaned, "I don't know what to do"

"Keep looking" said Remus simply.

"But how? I have no motivation to keep searching" tears were welling in his eyes again and Remus and Sirius put and arm around is shoulders each.

"Come on Prongs you asked her to marry you! That should be motivation enough! To find Lily and _marry_ her" said Sirius.

James nodded and stood up, "Cone on then, let's go and plan the next search" Remus an Sirius grinned and followed James down stairs and back to the meeting where the topic was instantly changed to planning the next search for Lily.


	71. Catatonic, To Dumbledore, A Rescue Plan

**Chapter 71 – Catatonic, To Dumbledore, A Rescue Plan**

They were nearly finished searching Leeds for Lily when Dumbledore announced that he and McGonagall had to return to Hogwarts as new intel suggested that Voldemort was planning an assault on the castle.

Of course James was furious.

"How can he just abandon the search because intel _suggests_ Voldemort is planning an attack?! We have to find Lily and soon!"

"I know James but you know how much his students mean to him, he…" James cut in.

"Oh right and graduated students mean nothing to him? Great! He such a caring wonderful person isn't he?"

"Yes he is James, but we are only searching for one person he is trying to protect two thousand students! More than half of which can't defend themselves against Voldemort and his Death Eaters!" Liz told him sternly.

"Right and Lily can protect herself against Andy. You never saw the full extent of the bruises he gave her! She can't…" Liz cut across him.

"She's one person James! Try and save one person or actually save and protect two thousand! That's Dumbledore's choice! Even _I_ would choose to save and protect two thousand over one person we can't find! So stop acting like a spoilt brat who's been told he can't have his way!" James was furious. If Liz wasn't his mother he'd have slapped her, Liz realised what she'd said to him and how it had hurt him, "Awww James I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that…"

"Fuck off! Clearly you don't give a shit about Lily so just fuck off!" and with that he turned on his heel to walk out of the kitchen but came face to face with an even angrier Harold Potter, he gulped. The last time he'd seen his dad this angry was when he'd stolen his brand new broom and then crashed it into a tree snapping it in half.

"Don't you dare tell your mother to fuck off, now I know you're getting frustrated because we can't find Lily but that does not mean that this search takes priority over everything else! If two thousand students are in danger of being attacked by Voldemort and his minions then yes Dumbledore and Minerva are more then allowed to leave the search for Lily. You control no-one and neither does this search, so grow up and stop acting like a spoilt brat" James wished he'd shouted the anger in his voice was terrifying, he'd shouted when James had broke the broom. James nodded mumbling sorry to his feet, "Good, now get out of my sight" James nodded and practically ran up the stairs to his room where he lay on his bed crying into his pillow.

Over the last six months he'd seen Lily slowly turned into a catatonic robot that was only there to serve them and shag Andy; it was making him feel sick. He'd been force to abandon his search for James and Sirius after two months as Andy had become suspicious of where he was going every day.

Right now Lily was cooking dinner, she was a good cook he could give her that he just felt so unbelievably guilty about having failed to find James and Sirius.

Lily was setting the table and putting the plates of food out; lamb chop dinner Andy's favourite, she then went into the living room where they were Andy was sat reading the Daily Prophet and Sean was reading a book.

"Dinner's ready"

Andy folded the paper. "About frigging time"

"Sorry"

"Andy leave her alone you know it takes this long to do a dinner so stop moaning" Sean snapped, Andy glared at him and he rolled his eyes in return. As usual dinner was a silent affair unless they'd had any instructions from the Supreme Dark Idiot as Sean now liked to call him. After dinner Lily cleared the table and washed up while Andy went off to the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks with some other Supreme Dark Idiot minions.

"Coming Sean?"

"No, I'll stay here and keep an eye on her" Andy nodded and left. "Thank fuck for that, you ok Lily?"

"Yes of course, would you like anything else?" Sean stared at her, was the robotic servant only an act or was it real?

"Lily you can stop with the robotic act he's gone and won't be back till about three in the morning" he told her, Lily looked confused.

"I'm sorry I don't understand, robotic act?"

"Shit! Right Lily go and sit in the living room I'll be back as soon as possible ok?"

"Ok, would you like me to get you your cloak?" she asked heading towards the cloak and shoe cupboard.

"No it's ok, I'm going to Hogwarts" Lily nodded.

"Ok, would you like something to be ready for you getting home? Tea? Coffee? Firewhiskey?"

"No thanks Lily, you just go and relax in the living room" Lily looked confused again so Sean led her into the living room and sat her down, "I won't be long ok? If Andy comes back tell him I went for a walk, ok?"

"Yes Sean, I'll tell Andy you've gone for a walk if he comes back" Sean smiled, there was some advantages to her catatonic state…she did as she was asked.

"Ok see you soon" he then walked over to the fireplace took a pinch of floo powder threw it into the flames and stepping into them said, "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office".

Sean was prepared for the hostility he was bound to receive in Dumbledore's office but he wasn't expecting to be attacked and strangled by Alastor Moody.

"Where's Lily Evans you little shit?" he growled, Sean choked, he could breathe.

"Alastor release him he's no good to us strangled to death!" shrieked McGonagall.

Sean fell to his knees gasping for air rubbing his neck, when he could breathe Sean got to is feet he looked straight at Dumbledore and said simply.

"I know where Lily is" to his surprise Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Take a seat Sean" Sean gawped at him, "Please take a seat Sean and tell me everything, I've been waiting for you to come to me" Sean sat in the chair facing Dumbledore's desk.

"You've been waiting for me professor?"

"Yes Sean I have, I knew you weren't part of his plan and I knew you'd betray him when you got the chance, so tell me, where is Lily and what condition is she in?" Sean nodded.

"Well she's become this catatonic robot who lives to serve him in everyway he wants, I tried to find you all I knew you'd be searching realistically I should have come straight to you but I was…was too ashamed that I'd been helping him" Dumbledore nodded.

"That is more than understandable"

Sean nodded, "Right well Andy bought the house we've been living in off Lily's sister" McGonagall gasped, "Yes we've been living in her parents house for the last six months" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Minerva would you please fetch James, Sirius and Remus please?"

"Certainly Albus" and in a flash of orange flame she and Fawkes vanished.

"Right then Sean we need to plan to rescue Lily and you are our key man" Sean nodded.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get Lily away from him and this torture" just then there was another flash of orange flame and McGonagall, James, Sirius and Remus appeared, thee was a few seconds of silence where Sean stared at the three boys and they stared back when suddenly James dived at him.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Where's Lily?" James slammed Sean into Dumbledore's desk his hands around Sean's throat, Sean choked.

"James! Let him go and he will tell you!" said Dumbledore ask Sirius and Remus pulled James away from Sean.

"Andy is holding Lily in her parents house but there is a problem she's in this catatonic state where all she knows is how to serve Andy in every way he wants, I don't think she'd even remember you but we have to get her our right?" James nodded.

"And how do we do that?"

"Well tomorrow night at seven o'clock Lily will have just finished washing up and will be coming into the living room with the usual bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses, we'll be in the living room until Andy's drunk and then well…you don't wanna know so at seven fifteen you three should apperate to the front door, ring the bell I'll answer it and let you in hopefully we can get Lily out of there in minutes I'll take care of Andy he won't hurt Lil or any of you if it kills me"

"Good plan, but why not tonight?" asked Sirius.

"Andy's down the pub if he comes back an Lily's gone he'll hunt me to the end of time, I'll kill him after you three and who ever else have going"

"Ok, so seven fifteen we will be at the house ready to save Lily" said Sirius, James couldn't speak. This didn't seem real, had they really found Lily? Where they really going to save her?

"One other problem" said Remus carefully, everyone looked at him, "I have that thing that I can't get out of" he said cryptically.

"Ah full moon, well how about night after?" said Sean, everyone gawped at him. "What? I've known for years, just never said anything" Remus smiled, "Doesn't change who you are but anyway, Lily, tomorrow night or another?"

"Tomorrow I just won't be there"

"Sure?" asked Sirius and James.

"Yes you two go and save Lily I'll be there in the morning" James and Sirius nodded.

"Very well then I suggest you all go home and go to bed so that you are ready for tomorrow night and good luck" Sean went home to prepare himself for the next night while James and Sirius headed back to the Potter mansion to prepare.

**A/N: Do do do do they are going to save Lily! Will it work? Review and you'll find out! Btw well done on making it 300 reviews! You guys are amazing! Love yas xxxxxxx**


	72. Rescued, ‘Who Are You?’

**Chapter 72 – Rescued, 'Who Are You?'**

In years to come James would say that this was the longest day of his life, neither him, his friends of Sean had ever known time tick by so slowly. Nothing Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank and Peter (who'd turned up out of the blue today) could help time go faster. They played exploding snap, had a chess tournament which Remus won even tried playing water polo with the adults in the pool but still time dragged.

Sean had no way of making time go faster really, they hadn't received any instructions from Voldemort for a while and Peter hadn't dropped by for weeks so they hadn't really heard much about the war. Even when Andy had spent the night drinking with a load of Death Eaters all they had told him was that Voldemort was trying to plan what to do next and that they would be contacted.

Of course this infuriated Andy which he unleashed on Lily until Sean stepped in.

"Do you _want_ to kill her?" Sean demanded as he carried Lily out of the living room and up the stairs to rest while he fixed her up, James would kill him if she was a battered mess when he came to save her.

God he wished seven fifteen would hurry up.

At six o'clock dinner was announced in both houses Lily had cooked lasagne at Andy's request while at the Potter mansion it was homemade beef stew. James couldn't eat, he was worrying about what was going to happen in about an hour's time and Liz of course noticed James' lack of interest in his food.

"Are you ok James?" James jumped slightly and looked at her.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah fine just not really hungry" Liz nodded; there was something clearly troubling him but she knew not to press him in front of everyone.

Remus was eating quickly he needed to be in the distant forest before sunset in order to walk into its depths to transform, this was going to the fist time he'd be transforming alone since his fifth year at Hogwarts. Peter had arrived to come with them tonight but of course couldn't go unless James was there as he usually clung to James' antlers but as James and Sirius had told him they had something to do tonight Peter was going to be leaving after dinner.

At quarter to seven Remus stood, "I'd better move or I won't be out of the way" Sarah looked at him.

"Do you want me to walk you to the forest?" she offered, Remus smiled and shook his head.

"No it's ok mum just meet me at the edge at day break with the usual stuff" Sarah nodded.

"You watch yourself and…" Remus cut across.

"Don't bother saying don't hurt yourself cause you know I will have so stop fretting and I'll see you at day break ok?" Sarah nodded; Remus then hugged and kissed her before bidding everyone good night and preparing to leave the house.

His five friends hurried into the hall way after him, they all hugged him, "If I can I'll join you after I've helped James with this thing ok?" Remus grinned at Sirius.

"Thanks Pads"

"Oh be careful Remus!" said Alice hugging him again.

Remus laughed, "God you're worse than my mum! I'll be fine…well as fine as I'll ever be after turning into a blood thirsty monster, see you all tomorrow"

"Bye" they said together and Remus left the house heading for the forest just outside Godrics Hollow.

"I feel so guilty about not being with him this month" James muttered.

"Yeah but he did say that what we have to do takes president over full moon" said Sirius, James nodded.

"What are you two doing anyway?" asked Pete.

"Ah don't worry about it Pete, its nothing you need to be concerned with" said Sirius clapping him on the shoulder.

"You still don't trust me do you?" he asked.

"Can you blame us Pete?" asked Sirius.

"No but I swear, marauders honour that they told me it was a thank you gift not a Death Eater attack" said Pete.

"Well time will tell Pete, time will tell" said Sirius and Peter nodded glumly.

He'd had a hell of time when he'd turned up on the Potter's door step at two that afternoon he'd been questioned and everything yet they still didn't believe him when he said he wasn't working for Voldemort, yet he needed their trust, Voldemort's plans depended on him gaining their trust.

Alice checked her watch.

"Quarter to seven, what time do you guys have to be there?"

"Quarter past" said James.

"You all ready for it?" asked Frank.

"As ready as we'll ever be" said Sirius.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come?" asked Alice for about the hundredth time that day.

"Positive you just wait here for us to get back" Alice nodded.

"Just don't get killed you know what he's like and he'll be furious that you're trying to s-" Frank elbowed here.

Peter frowned, "Right either tell what's going on or tell me to leave" he huffed, they looked at each other, not even their parents knew about the rescue plan for Lily, they hadn't told them.

"Pete do me a favour and go back in the dining room we'll shout you in a minute" Peter nodded and left the hallway.

"He's gonna find out anyway" said James.

"Yeah but if he leaves before you two do he could go there and warn him" said Alice.

"I agree with Alice, he needs to prove he's on our side" said Frank, James sighed and looked at Sirius.

"I third the motion" he said.

"Ok, Pete? Come 'ere mate" James called, Peter came back through.

At first no-one said anything, "Ok don't tell me but tell me that you're going to give me a chance to prove I'm on your side?" he asked them looking at each of them in turn.

"That's exactly what we are going to do" said James and Peter smile.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it"

"No problem" said Sirius with a forced smile he wasn't sure about this.

"Seven o'clock, I've got to go" said Peter as the grandfather clock in the hall chimed.

"Ok mate we'll see you soon yeh?"

"Yeah I'll come round tomorrow to see how Moony faired on his own" the others nodded, "See you" he said cheerfully before stepping outside.

"Bye" they said together before he apperated, once he'd gone James closed the door and indicated for the others to go into the living room.

"Ok so here's the plan, in fifteen minutes me and Padfoot will go and get Lily, hopefully we'll be out of there in minutes but I need you two to make sure that Sarah's medical stuff is in here waiting for us we'll apperate straight into this room with Lily and there'll be no warning to our arrival or to any injuries and DO NOT under any circumstances tell mum, dad and the others where we are, they've been trying to find out all day" James checked his watch. "Five minutes, you two know what to do?"

"Yes" they said together.

"Good as soon as we've gone try and get everyone in here suggest a chess tournament or something just get them in here with Sarah's medical stuff, I know it's for Moony but we might need it" Alice and Frank nodded.

"We'll be ready James just go and get her for god sake" said Alice.

James nodded, "See you soon" and with that he and Sirius apperated.

Lily was just finishing the washing up when Andy shouted through to her, "Bring a bottle of firewhiskey in Lil with two glasses when you've finished the washing up"

"OK" she called back as she pulled the plug out of the sink, washed the basin down before drying her hands and pulling out the firewhiskey with two glasses and placing them on a try.

"Here you are" she said walking into the sitting room, she poured Andy a glass of whiskey and handed him it before doing the same for Sean. "Would you like anything else?"

"No, this is fine" Lily nodded.

"Come sit here Lily" said Sean patting the end of the sofa, Andy cocked an eyebrow at him but he ignored it. They sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes only Andy broke it when he demanded that Lily refill his glass even though the bottle was right next to him.

Finally at seven fifteen the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" said Sean.

"Make Lily get it" said Andy.

"No it's on I'm already on my feet besides I know who it is" said Sean and he left the room before Andy could ask who it was.

A minutes later Sean came back in, "Two gentlemen to see you Andy" he smirked.

Andy put his glass down and stood up to greet his guests but froze when James and Sirius entered the room.

"Didn't expect us did you?" growled Sirius.

Andy stood there staring at the two men in front of his who both had their wands on him, "Found us then have you?"

"Actually I handed you to them" said Sean.

Andy glared at him and pulled out his wand, "Traitorous bastard!" he growled, "I'll kill you for that, Avarda-"

"Expelliarmus!" said Sean, James and Sirius at the same time, Andy was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall behind him and slid to the floor amazingly he was still conscious.

James caught his wand and snapped it in his fist. "We've come to take Lily home" said James in a menacing whisper.

"And you won't stop them either" said Sean advancing on Andy with his wand pointed at his heart.

"Lily don't you dare move!" snarled Andy, James and Sirius looked at Lily on the couch.

"Lily?" James whispered, she didn't move.

"See Potter I own her and there's nothing you can do about it" James looked at Sean.

Sean looked at Lily, "Lily get off your arse and go with them NOW!" he shouted the last word to make Lily move, she did.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" shouted Andy.

"LILY GET OUT OF HERE WITH THEM NOW!" Sean shouted at her, Lily looked confusedly from Andy to Sean and back again.

"Lily you take one step towards them and I'll-" they never found out what Andy would do as Sean kicked him before turning to Lily and shouting at her.

"LILY GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE WITH JAMES AND SIRIUS OR I'LL HEX YOU!" Lily nodded and moved to James who wrapped an arm around her before turning to Sean.

"Come with us" he said simply.

"GO!" Sean shouted.

They did, Sirius grabbed hold of James and as they disappeared they saw Andy pull out another wand and point it at Sean. The last thing they saw before they were back in the Potter mansion was a flash of green light Sirius and James looked at each other.

"You don't think?"

"I do" said James but at that very second the three of them were jumped on by Alice and Frank.

"YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT! OH LILY IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" shrieked Alice hugging her friend who didn't respond.

"Lily? Where? How?" came Liz's voice behind them, they turned to face her and the other adults and they all gasped, "LILY!" shrieked Liz before jumping on her 'two' sons and Lily, "Welcome home dear, are you ok? Are you hurt at all? Lily?" she forced Lily to look at her, "Lily dear talk to me, are you ok?"

"Who are you?" asked Lily, Liz, Alice, Frank and the other parents gasped and backed away from her, James let go of Lily staring at her as was Sirius.


	73. ‘Who Are You?’, Padfoot, ‘I Remember!’

Chapter 73 – 'Who Are You

**Chapter 73 – 'Who Are You?', Padfoot, 'I Remember!', Rose and Juliet, Friends Reunited**

"Who are you?" asked Lily, Liz, Alice, Frank and the other parents gasped and backed away from her, James let go of Lily staring at her as was Sirius.

"No…Lily it's us, you're friends, remember me? Alice?" Lily stared blankly at her, it was clear to everyone that Lily didn't have a clue where she was or who she was with.

Alice ran from the room in tears, Frank followed her.

James stood in front of Lily and looked directly into her eyes, "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No" said Lily shaking her head, "Am I supposed to?"

"Lily dear, come, sit down" said Liz leading Lily to an empty arm chair, Sirius and James kneeled either side of here.

"Lily it's me James" he whispered to her, taking her hand.

"Come Lil you have to remember us! Especially me and James we spent half our time at Hogwarts pissing you off" Sirius grinned at her.

"Hogwarts?" asked Lily confused.

James closed his eyes and rest his head on her hand, "She doesn't remember" he whispered.

"Well Sean did say she wouldn't" said Sirius.

"SEAN?" screeched Liz, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _SEAN_ TOLD YOU SHE'D BE LIKE THIS?!" James and Sirius gulped, it was never a good thing when Liz shouted like that.

"It was Sean who told us where she was mum" said James before turning back to Lily, "Please Lily you have to remember, a Hogwarts we…we were together and we loved each other I _still_ love you" James' voice was shaking.

"Kiss her" said Sirius, James looked at him confused.

"What?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Kiss her you fool, she might remember" James nodded and Sirius shifted out of his way.

The room was silent watching what was going on all silently praying she'd remember.

James cupped Lily's face in his hands and slowly brought his lips up to hers, it felt so good to kiss her again but it would have been so much better she he reacted, James pulled away. Lily was looking at him with a very confused expression.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, "Andy said only he's allowed to do that" James' heart broke as every gasped and Sirius groaned. Tears in his eyes James stood up, left the room and could be heard running up to his room, everyone knew he was crying, heart broken.

Everyone sat there staring at Lily or at the door James had just left through.

Suddenly Sirius had an idea, he moved so he was back in front of her, "Lily you don't remember James do you?" he asked, Lily shook her head, "Right and you don't remember me either? I'm Sirius remember?" Lily shook her head, "Do you remember Padfoot and Prongs?"

"Padfoot and Prongs? Padfoot and Prongs…Padfoot and Prongs…Padfoot and-" as Lily repeated the names which clearly rang a bell with her Sirius grinned and looked at the adults.

"Do me a favour and don't tell anyone what I do next or the Ministry will have my blood" and then he transformed into Padfoot and barked at Lily.

Lily looked at him, "Padfoot and Prongs…Padfoot and-" Sirius licked her and nuzzled her face, "Padfoot and…" it was like a tidal wave, suddenly everything flashed before her eyes.

Everything from her parent's death to Sirius and James rescuing her and them trying to get her to remember.

"Padfoot! Oh Sirius!" Lily gasped, Sirius changed back into himself in time for Lily jumping on him, "You found me!" she sobbed, "I thought I was lost forever when Sean was forced to stop looking! I've missed you all so much!" Lily pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"We never gave up on you Lil, James wouldn't let us" he told her.

"James" she breathed and looked around the room, "James?"

"He's upstairs he got upset that you didn't remember and when you-" Sirius didn't finish his sentence as Lily jumped to her feet, fled from the room and up the stairs heading for James' room. Sirius wasn't far behind her.

She stopped outside James' door trying to catch her breath, Sirius appeared by her side seconds later panting for breath.

"Just go in Lil"

Lily nodded and reached for the handle but then stopped and looked her self over, "Do I…?"

Sirius laughed, "You look fine now get in there"

Lily nodded took a deep breathe, nodded and the door and walked in.

James was sat on his bed hugging a pillow to him looking at a photograph of him and Lily he had tears trailing down his face, he looked up when the door opened and froze when he saw Lily and Sirius behind her.

"Hello James" she whispered with a smiled.

"L-Lily?" Lily smiled and nodded.

"It's me James, I remember" said Lily, James grinned and scrambled off the bed.

Lily didn't need Sirius to prod her in the back to run into James' arms, "I've missed you" he whispered as Lily flung her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you" Lily sobbed.

"Shh it's ok" said James burying his face in her hair.

"I love you James" Lily whispered.

"I love you too Lil" Sirius smiled as he watched Lily pull away from James slightly and as they kissed.

That kiss was absolute bliss, they had missed the fire, the electricity, the passion but most of all they had missed the taste of each other. Sirius turned his head from the happy couple when he heard footstep pounding up the stairs at the end of the corridor, two seconds later Alice appeared closely followed by Frank.

"She remembers?" she asked Sirius panting.

Sirius felt his smile broaden, "I'd say so since he's snogging James' face off" Alice gave a whoop of joy and flew passed Sirius into James' room.

James and Lily pulled apart to look at Alice, "Alice!" squeaked Lily. She let go of James to hug her friend.

"Oh Lily!" said Alice hugging her back, "I thought you were lost to us for a moment" Lily smiled.

"Sirius helped me remember, well actually it was Padfoot who helped" she explained as she let go of Alice.

"Well you remembered the names Padfoot and Prongs and then when I turned into Padfoot it kind of hit you I guess" said Sirius.

"Yeah it was like this tidal wave of memory" said Lily hugging Alice again before hugging Frank and Sirius and then wrapping herself back up in James' arms.

The friends sat on James' bed huddled together in silence for a while until Lily asked.

"Where's Remus, Rose and Jules?" everyone stared at her.

"R-Remus is in the forest its full moon" said Sirius.

Lily nodded, "Oh are Rose and Jules with him?" everyone looked at each other, clearly Lily didn't remember everything they thought she did, Lily saw the looks they shared and sat up straight.

"What? What is it? What happened while I was gone?" he asked.

"Lily it was before Andy took you, the so called 'surprise' you were under the imperius curse you…you couldn't stop…he made you…" Alice's voice was cracking, tears were building in her eyes.

"Who made me do what?" Lily demanded, but she had a feeling that she already knew.

"Lily, Andy made you kill Rose and Jules with him" said Sirius slowly and sadly, Lily gasped.

"No! No! NO! Tears built in Lily's eyes and spilled down her cheeks, "No! Rose…Juliet…I…I…I'm sorry" she sobbed, James wrapped his arms around her as Lily cried but she had to try to keep her eyes open because every time she closed them she saw Rose and Juliet falling to the ground in a flash of green light.

"Lily it wasn't your fault!" said Sirius forcefully but his voice was cracking with unshed tears, "He made you do it, no-one not even Rose or Jules will hold it against you" Lily looked at him.

"I'm sorry Sirius" she mumbled.

"Don't be it wasn't your fault, I'm not going to hold it against you" Lily smiled and then hugged him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Its ok, now buck up and lets go down stairs because I saw we need celebratory pancakes" Lily grinned.

"Hang on! We can't have pancakes without Moony" said Alice.

"Oooo better idea!" said Lily, they all looked at her, "Let's go join him, he'll be over the moon to see that I'm home if you'll pardon the pun" she blushed but everyone was laughing.

"Come on then, but better let Sarah check you over first" Lily nodded and they went down stairs where all the adults hugged and welcomed Lily home, Sarah then checked her over and gave her a clean bill of health. The friends then went upstairs pretending to go to bed but then sneaked out once the adults had gone to bed to find Remus.

Even in his werewolf form Remus was happy to see Lily's tiger bounding up to him in the dark forest, it was definitely the best night of their lives so far it was just a shame Rose, Pearl and Juliet couldn't be with them.

**A/N: Right then there you have it Lily's free everyone's happy, well for now anyway…muwahahahahahahahahahahaha don't worry I'm not going to give Lily back to Andy I'm not THAT cruel. Anyway hope you like review please! Oh yeah if you guys can make it to 500 reviews before I finish this fic it'll be cyber cookies for all.**


	74. Werewolf Injuries, Worries of Sarah L

**Chapter 74 – Werewolf Injuries, Worries of Sarah Lupin, Left Out, Heartache, Best Man**

The next morning Remus was surprised that he was the first down to breakfast in the morning even though everyone had left him just before dawn to get back in the house without getting caught. As usual he was aching all over but today he was struggling to feed himself the porridge that a house elf had made him because his right arm was in a sling having ripped it out of its socket. He'd been a right mess this morning when his mum, Harold and Liz had met him at the edge of the forest.

_Flashback_

Remus limped through the trees towards the edge of the forest, his right arm huge limp by his side and he had cuts and bites all over his body with two exceptionally deep ones; one on his left thigh and the other in his side. As he passed a tree his mum, Liz and Harold came into view, it was such a relief to see them it would take more than his mum because she wouldn't be able to handle his injuries on her own.

Sarah spotted her son, took one look at his condition and sprinted to his side, "Oh Remus sweetie! What have you done to yourself?"

Remus leaned on her before answering in what he hoped was a cool slightly sarcastic voice, "Oh you know the usual, bite and scratched myself half to death, ripped my arm out of its socket oh and I have two nice deep gashes; one in my side the other on my left thigh" Sarah gasped.

"Oh my…LIZ! HAROLD! GET OVER HERE!" she shrieked, Harold and Liz ran over, Harold caught Remus just as he began to collapse, he's lost a lot of blood from the gash in his side and leg. When had he done this to himself? Before or after the others arrived? He couldn't remember he felt too weak, he could hear is mother's frightened voice.

"We need to mend the cuts on his leg and his side! He's losing too much blood!" Harold could see Sarah was becoming frantic and quickly took control of the situation.

"Right let's sit him down and sort him out" slowly they lowered Remus to the floor; he gasped in pain and blacked out.

"Remus! No! Remus! Open your eyes! Don't go to sleep!"

"Sarah calm down and help us" said Harold looking sternly at her, Sarah nodded and they set to work healing Remus' cuts before putting his arm back into place with a nasty CRACK, they also connected him to a blood drip before Harold carried him back to the mansion with Liz holding the blood bag and Sarah carrying the medi-kit.

_End Flashback_

Sarah walked into the kitchen, "Morning mum" greeted Remus brightly Sarah jumped but then smiled at her son.

"Good morning sweetie" she hugged him gently and kissed his forehead, "How you feeling?" Remus put his spoon down.

"Oh you know, bit sore but hey what can I expect after turning into a bloodthirsty monster for the night?" Sarah frowned.

"It's not funny you know" Remus grinned.

"I know but if I don't laugh about it who will?" Sarah couldn't help but smile he did have a very good point.

"You scared me senseless this morning you know?" Remus cringed; he knew she'd bring that up.

"Sorry" he mumbled and then picked up his spoon and attempted to eat the rest of his porridge but found it very difficult, Sarah however, found it hilarious.

"Shut up laughing!"

"I'm sorry but you look so funny" she laughed.

"I hate you" Remus grumbled.

"No you don't, look let me feed you, it'll be stone cold before long" Remus sighed but handed her the spoon all the same.

Sarah loaded the spoon with porridge and turned to her son, "Here comes the choo-choo train!" she laughed, Remus glared at her.

"I will hex you"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist" Remus rolled his eyes but continued to let his mum feed him, feeling more and more like a baby with each mouthful.

Sirius found this hilarious when he entered the kitchen and was soon joined by Lily and James who also laughed but Lily at least pitied him.

"Leave him alone you two it's not his fault!" she told them slapping their arms playfully before hugging Remus gently.

"Welcome home Lil, how are you?"

"Great now that I'm home and with my family again" she smiled, "But how are you? You look like you had a rough night" Remus smiled.

"Well if you call ripping my arm out of its socket and slashing my thigh and side open rough" he couldn't help but laugh at the shocked looks on his friends faces as they gawped at him open mouthed.

"What? That's nothing! You know I've done worse to myself" Sarah scowled.

"Oh and what could possibly be worse than slashing your skin open so you nearly die of blood loss?!" Lily gasped her hands flying to her mouth.

Remus groaned, "Oh mum don't start! Please?"

Sarah huffed, "You can't blame me for worrying about you Remus!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying I've done worse to myself and they know I have so stop over reacting! Please?" Sarah sighed and nodded.

"I just don't want to lose you too" she told him sadly.

"OI! Don't start with that! I'm not going anywhere!" Remus told her forcefully he then tried to hug her but it hurt too much so he stopped but Sarah got the message and hugged him.

"So what are we doing today?" asked James trying to change the subject.

"Well I want a relaxing catch up day with everyone" said Lily, "And Remus needs to relax after the night he's had" Remus smiled at her cheekily.

"Awww Lil I didn't know you cared…but may I remind you that you are dating my best friend and I don't think he'd appreciate such displays of affection" Sirius and Sarah roared with laughter, Lily looked like she'd just been slapped with a salmon while James wrapped his arms around her and growled, "Mine!" Sirius and Sarah laughed even harder at this.

Remus was sure that if Lily could speak she'd hex him.

The day was passed mostly sat around or in the indoor pool where every brought Lily up to speed on what she'd missed, war wise and friend wise.

"-so since we've been waiting till we found you to organise the wedding will you be my bridesmaid and help me with the planning and the shopping and everything?" asked Alice.

Lily gawped at her, "You…you…you've been w-w-waiting to find me to get married?!" Alice nodded.

"Well out of all my Hogwarts friends you're the only one left and I couldn't get married without my bridesmaid could I?"

"True, but on one condition"

"Anything" Lily grinned evilly, so Alice quickly restated that, "Anything unless it involves being your personal slave for a day" Lily pretended to sulk and everyone laughed.

"Ok seriously-"

"What?" every looked at Sirius.

"Shut up dog boy" Sirius grinned.

"Bite me!" he shot at her.

"Ok" and she transformed into her tiger.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" he shouted as she advanced on him, every stared laughing again and Lily changed back.

"Serve you right" she told him with a grin, "Anyway Alice I'll only do that as long as you promise to do the same when I get married and that includes being maid of honour" Alice grinned.

"Wooooooooooo! You rule Lily!" Lily grinned.

"Yeah I know"

After that the conversation turned to talk of weddings and Sirius and Remus felt a bit left out, they didn't have anyone any more.

"You know what really bites?" asked Remus.

"Lily?" Sirius replied stupidly.

"No fool! The fact that if Jules was alive I'd have been the first to get married" he told Sirius glumly.

Sirius hugged his shoulders; "I know man, I know, but then again if Andy hadn't been such a dick James and Tiger-Lily might have beaten you to it" Remus nodded.

"True, very true, but still I'd have had Jules"

"Hey don't forget I lost Rose that night too!" Sirius told him.

"I know mate, I know it's just hearing Alice and Frank babble about getting married really bites, I mean you and Rose weren't engaged when she…but me and Jules were it was different, only slightly but still different" Sirius nodded, he saw his point.

"Tell you what, when your arms better we'll go out and see if we can pull, how's that sound?"

Remus groaned, "Sirius I don't want another girl! I want Jules!" Sirius frowned.

"I want Rose back but its tough shit they're gone! They are up there with Pearl and Jade probably having a good time and wanting us to do the same" Sirius told him.

"I know but it just doesn't feel right, it didn't after Pearl died but I had Jules and it helped but now I…" he trailed of and Sirius actually understood what he was trying to say for once.

"Awww Moony!" he hugged Remus' shoulders again, "You know you can't let a fear of losing someone every time you fall in love get in the way of being happy"

"I know that Sirius it's just…I don't _think_ I can fall in love again only to see them murdered, when I lost Pearl life didn't seem living but then I met Juliet and now…what am I living for Sirius?" Sirius frowned; he'd never heard Remus talk like this before.

"I'll tell you what you're living for! For your friends, your family especially your mum, she needs you know more than ever and you're also living to avenge the murders of Pearl, Jade, Rose and Juliet" Remus looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah they deserve to be avenged, especially Jade, poor thing…she didn't deserve what happened to her…but in a way I suppose death was better for her, the effects of the rape, the beatings and trying to protect Lily but failing really took its toll on her…I honestly think that if she hadn't been killed that night she'd have taken her own life sooner or later…she was suffering too much" Sirius' mouth was hanging open.

"How…?"

"I spoke to her, she told me how she was feeling but wouldn't go to Pomphrey I was going to if she got any more depressed but she was killed before that" Sirius nodded sadly.

"Poor Jade, she was so lovely, really clever and pretty" Remus laughed.

"Trust you to notice her looks"

"What? She was!" Remus laughed again.

"True but still is that really the first thing you notice in a girl?" Sirius frowned, Remus was mocking him again.

"No actually I noticed Rose's personality first then I-" Remus cut him off laughing.

"Load of crap and you know it!" Sirius gave him the finger and he laughed harder.

"What you laughing at Remus?" Alice called over.

"Sirius" he called back, Alice grinned and turned back to the others.

"Oh that's nice! That's for the support Alice!" she shouted to her, she looked at him and laughed.

"You're welcome Sirius dear!" Sirius frowned as everyone laughed.

"Awww come on Pads! Only a bit of fun" laughed Remus.

"You all suck" Sirius pouted but this made Remus laugh harder. "You'll end up in the pool in a minute! I don't care if your arm is hurt!" Remus stopped laughing.

"Mum would kill you"

"she'd have to catch me first and dogs are faster runners than humans" Remus rolled his eyes.

Over the other side of the pool Alice, Frank, Lily and James were having a very odd conversation about Sirius and Remus.

"Is it me or do they seem to be more than friends?" asked Alice, James looked at her horrified.

"No way in hell Alice! Sirius is a homophobe! And Remus well…I think he's still caught up on Jules" Lily cringed.

"Oh I wish I could bring them both back" she mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault" James told her, hugging her tight.

"I wonder who Remus would choose though" said Alice thoughtfully; everyone looked at her slightly confused.

"Juliet or Pearl?"

"Good question, I mean I know he loved Pearl but nothing happened between them if you get my drift, it was Jules who he was engaged to and everything" said James thoughtfully.

Alice smiled, "That has to be the most romantic story I've every heard" she said dreamily.

James looked at her very confused this time, "What the fuck?"

Alice laughed, "The Remus and Juliet engagement first time story!" she told him.

"Oh I remember that! Awww was SO cute!" squeaked Lily.

"Yeah funny as well, remember his face as she told the story?" grinned James, everyone laughed.

"So do you think that maybe they could be…you know…together?" asked Alice, changing the subject back.

"No way in hell!" said James forcefully.

"I think they'd make a cute couple" smiled Lily, "I always wanted to be friends with a gay couple" James and Frank gawped at her.

"That would be so cool!" squeaked Alice, "Shopping with men who never complain and will actually tell you the truth about where you look fat in a pair of jeans or a dress"

"Hey I always tell you the truth!" argued Frank.

"I never said you didn't"

"You implied it"

"he's got a point Alice, it did sound like that" said James and Lily nodded in agreement.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't it to sound like that" she told him quickly giving him a kiss.

"Behave you two!" joked Lily splashing them, Alice and frank laughed and splashed her back.

"You know what we could do?"

"you are not setting Remus and Sirius up, Sirius would do his nut, Peter would die of horror…actually that's a good thing-"

"JAMES!"

"Sorry Lil but I still don't trust him" Lily shrugged.

"Fair enough"

"Anyway as I was saying…Peter would die of shock and me well I'd just have to avoid them for a while till I got used to the idea"

"So you wouldn't hold it against them?" asked Lily.

"No! it'd be weird but they deserve to be happy" Lily smiled and hugged him.

"So how would Remus react to it then?" asked Frank.

"What?"

"You said how you, Sirius and Pete would react what about Remus?" James thought for a moment.

"I dunno he's always been a bit camp so I reckon he'd just accept it and get on with it or then again he might flip out and stay as far away from us as humanely possible" Frank laughed.

"Both do seem possible"

"How would you react Frank?" asked Lily.

"To Remus and Sirius as a gay couple?" Lily nodded, "I wouldn't care my uncles gay and is living with his boyfriend so what ever good on them, if they are together then they shouldn't hide it, to be homosexual or bisexual is as normal as being heterosexual the only difference is, is that its too men or two women instead of a man or woman. I've always lived by this saying: some people are gay! Get over it!" Alice, Lily and James laughed but it was true so what if Remus and Sirius were gay, it'd be quite cool, as long as they were happy.

"So Frank, best man? Who's it gonna be?" asked James.

"Good question…well you and Sirius are gonna choose each other…" Alice and Lily creased with silent giggles, "What? Oh no don't tell me I know" and he laughed with them, James eventually cottoned on and laughed as well. "Anyway I think I'd ask Remus you know to be fair" James grinned.

"He'd be honoured"

"Yeah, he'd be a great best man mind there's also the fact that I don't dare ask you or Sirius the idea of your best man speeches scare me" James frowned while Alice and Lily laughed.

Suddenly they heard laughter from Sirius and Remus and Alice shouted over, "What you laughing at Remus?"

"Sirius" he called back, she turned to the others.

"If they aren't flirting I'm goldilocks"

"Really?! Cool! Nice to meet you goldilocks!" said James shaking her hand, Alice laughed.

"Come on let's swim over and join them, Frank can asked Remus to be best man" said Alice before swimming to the other side of the pool, the others followed her.

"Hey you two what you chatting about?" asked Alice once they were all together.

"Rose and Jules actually" Alice's face fell.

"Oh umm…err…" she looked at the others, they looked as stuck as she felt, Remus noticed this so changed the subject.

"What you guys been chatting about? Weddings?" Alice grinned.

"Yes actually" Remus smiled.

"Got a date yet?"

"Nope but I was wondering would you be my best man Remus?" asked Frank, Remus' jaw hit the floor.

"S-s-seriously?"

"Yep, I don't think I trust James or Sirius with what they might say and I know you'd give a great not dead embarrassing speech" Remus grinned but then frowned.

"Oh I feel honoured, last resort!" every but Frank saw he was joking.

"WHAT? No! shit! I didn't mean it like that Rem, I meant that I want you as best man because you'd be a great best man and…and…shit you're gonna say no aren't you?" Remus grinned.

"Nope" Frank's face fell.

"Thought you would, ok James…OUCH! What was that for Al?"

"You are such an idiot! Remus said nope to you saying that he was going to say no!" Alice told him.

"Oh right, hang on! I'm confused! Rem will be my best man yes or no?"

Remus grinned, "I'd love to" Frank grinned.

"Cheers man!"

"No prob, oh shit I'm gonna need mum's help on writing this"

"I'll help you" said Sirius.

"Like hell you will" replied Remus, "I dread to think what you'll say when James and Lil tie the knot" James and Lily froze, marriage hadn't even been thought about with them since Lily's return.

"Well erm…I think that…er…that is a long time coming yet" Lily stuttered, Remus grinned.

"Sorry didn't mean to put you on the spot" Lily sighed with relief.

"That's ok"

"As long as it does happen" grinned Alice, "I can't imagine you two not getting married" Lily and James blushed.

"Ok change of subject" said Frank but just then they were called in for dinner.

**A/N: Well there you are, new longish chappy, hope you like, I'm off for my dinner before going to the pub with my friend who's back from uni. Hope you like it please review because I love reviews they make me happy ) Just something for you to ponder...what's going on with Sirius and Remus? If you guess it and thinks its going too far tell me but i think it'll be funny and fun to write anyway I'll try and update again later but if not i should be able to tomorrow. Love yas xxxxxxxx**


	75. Wedding Plans, Wedding Shopping, Secrets

**A/N: Right because people have asked I'll explain what the hell happened to Lily psychologically as I have an A level in psychology. Right well you know that she was suffering at the hands of Andy and that Sean had to give up looking for James. So Lily will have become very depressed this would have combined with the brains ability to repress memories and things going on around us that cause us emotional pain. Well Lily regressed into this catatonic state where her mind was protected from the emotional pain of Andy's torture and Sean inability to look for James. People can pull out of this but not a quickly as she does in the story I just did it because I'm lazy and wanted them to be happy. Make sense now? And since a lot of you like the idea of a possible Sirius-Remus relationship I'll write it, but in a way so that I can pull out if loads of people hate it. I decided to go down the gay line because I hated Tonks and Remus together I think it was JK's worst decision ever! And if you remember Remus tried to get out of it. So that's never going to happen in this story. I'm gonna do something else in the sequel but you'll have to wait for that to see what I'm going to do. Anyway enough blabber story time! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 75 – Wedding Plans, Wedding Shopping, Secrets Revealed, Something Strange**

It didn't take long for Frank and Alice to pick a date for the wedding and Liz had said they could have the reception at the mansion because the ballroom and garden were big enough and would look fabulous done up. Alice however refused saying that she wanted to get married in Chillingham Castle just outside of Newcastle.

"Liz its not that I don't appreciate you saying we can use the ballroom and garden for the wedding reception it's just that Chillingham Castle is such a beautiful place to get married and I think that the first reception held here should be for James' wedding not mine and Frank's, it wouldn't be right" Liz sighed.

"Ok but you are more than welcome to have the reception here if you run into any problems" Alice smiled then hugged Liz.

"Thank you"

"You're most welcome Alice"

"Hey Aly? When are you going dress shopping?" asked Lily who was sat on James' knee on the deck chair next to the one Alice and Frank were cuddled up on again after Alice had hugged Liz.

"Well why don't we go tomorrow the wedding is in three months so I better get going with finding a dress" Lily grinned.

"BRILLIANT!" she squealed, "What colour are you having for your bridesmaid dress?"

"Well I was going to have green but I know you'll kill me because back in sixth year when we all sat and designed each others dresses you choose green…OH MY GOD! Lily, tell me you still have the designs!" Lily thought for a moment before speaking.

"They should still be in the bottom of my Hogwarts trunk in my Standard Book of Spells Grade Four" Alice grinned at Lily and the two girls shot off their boyfriends (or in Alice's case fiancée's) knees and ran into the house and up to Lily's room.

James cocked an eyebrow and looked at the other guys, "Did they just say what I think they just said?"

Remus laughed, "Yes they planned out their dresses etc. back in sixth year" Sirius laughed.

"That's a scary thought" James nodded in agreement.

Just then Alice and Lily came haring back into the garden and sat with Liz, Sarah and Augusta, "Got them!" Alice panted.

They women gathered around as Alice pulled the normal muggle drawing paper out of the plastic sleeve, "Right hang on, that one was Rose's, that's Lily's, Pearl's, here's mine"

"Oh Alice it's beautiful!" the women gasped together.

The lads all started to sulk.

"Take we don't get to see?" asked Frank.

"It's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding" Alice told them.

"Can I see Rose's?" asked Sirius.

Alice and Lily looked at each other, Lily nodded, and "It won't do any harm"

"True" she then handed Sirius Rose's drawing and Remus Pearl's, the two boys sat in silence just looking at the dresses.

"I drew Pearl's, Lily drew Rose's while they drew ours" Alice explained.

"Can I keep this?" asked Remus slowly, Lily and Alice looked at each other; Lily cocked an eyebrow then looked back at Remus.

"If you want to" Remus not before folding it up and pocketing the picture.

"Right Alice I know a few people that could this dress and Lily's bridesmaid dress exactly how you want it if you want me to owl her" Alice thought for a moment.

"Can we go to the shops first? If I don't see one I like then yeah we could make them" Lily's jaw dropped.

"Alice Pearl drew that for you! It took her an hour! You can't not wear it!"

"I know but I want the fun of looking at the dresses in the shop" Alice replied guiltily, Lily sighed.

"Fair point"

"Oh sod it! Make that one we can go shopping for shoes and jewellery" Lily grinned and hugged her squeaking with happiness.

"Who drew mine? Because I know we each drew one for each other then picked our favourite…" Alice thought.

"It might have been Rose because mine had the over layer of net with the green on it, Pearl's had the green neckline, waist-v, and the green at the bottom so yeah it will have been Rose who drew that one" James scowled.

"Crafty Al, crafty" Alice grinned.

"But loveable"

"Ask Frank" everyone laughed.

"Ok so I'll owl my friends, to come over tomorrow afternoon and then the day after we can go shoe and jewellery shopping" said Liz thoughtfully.

"Yay!" cheered Alice and Lily.

"Oh this is so cool! I'm really looking forward to seeing what your friends come up with Liz and I can't wait to go shopping it's gonna be great!" squealed Lily, "I kinda feel jealous" no body missed the way her eyes flicked to James who cocked and eyebrow but grinned all the same, he'd had a brilliant idea of when to ask Lily to marry him.

"Actually that could work out quiet well" said Mark Longbottom, "While you girls are talking dresses tomorrow we could go and have a look at some tuxedos will take us most of the day so you will have plenty of time to get going with the dresses" Alice squealed before jumping up and hugging her so to be father-in-law.

So the next morning the boys were dressed, fed and out of the house by half ten when Liz's friends turned up with piles of material, lace and frill.

"You know we should have arranged a time to be back" said Mark as they wandered down Dagon Alley towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

"So Frank do you want traditional wizard wedding robes or the just as smart smuggle style tuxedo?" asked Mark as they reached the shop.

"Let's just have a look, see what I like but suggestions and opinions are welcome" they entered the shop and heard a bell tinkle; a young woman came out of the back of the shop.

"Well hello there, I'm Madam Malkin, how may I help such a large party?" she asked them smiling.

"Hello, Mark Longbottom, my son Frank here-" he clapped Frank on the shoulder proudly, "-is getting married in three months and we-"

"Say no more sir and follow me" she headed into the back of the shop, "Take a seat" they all sat on the sofa and arm chairs, "Right so can the groom, father of the groom, father of the bride and best man stand up please?" Frank, Mark and Remus stood, "Father of the bride?"

"Oh erm…he was killed a few weeks ago" Madam Malkin gasped.

"Oh I am sorry, please forgive me" Mark waved it off.

"Nothing to apologise for" Madam Malkin smiled.

"Right what colour has the bride chosen?" Frank groaned.

"I forgot to ask!" James laughed.

"Well it'll have to suit Lily who's got flaming red hair and green eyes so that narrows the choice a lot" Madam Malkin nodded.

"Do you want me to disaparate back and ask?" asked Sirius.

"That would be a good idea dear" smiled Madam Malkin and Sirius vanished with a pop.

"Right then my dear, what does your lovely lady look like?" Frank grinned.

"I've got a picture"

"Excellent!" Frank handed her the picture.

"She's the one second from the left, Lily is the one next to her" Frank told her.

"What colour hair and eyes does she have?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes" Madam Malkin smiled.

"She is a beauty, is it only Lily who is bridesmaid?"

"Sadly yes, the other two girls were killed" Madam Malkin's face fell again.

"You have had some sad times" Frank shrugged.

Just then Sirius reappeared.

"They've chosen this fab blue for the bridesmaid dress, with a darker blue for a sash" said Sirius, "Here's a sample" he said handing the material to Madam Malkin.

"Bloody hell they haven't wasted time!" said Frank.

"Well Lily said she loved it the second she saw it and Alice agreed with her" Sirius explained.

"What colour is the bride's dress?"

"She's hang on" he turned to Frank and pulled out his wand, "Muffilatio" Frank frowned, "Alice said don't tell him, the colour of the dress is cream" Madam Malkin nodded and Sirius unblocked Frank's ears.

"I'm going to guess I'm not going to be allowed to know the colour of Al's dress then?"

"Nope, she said she'd castrate me if I told you" Remus laughed.

"Not much of a threat since your not getting any"

"Neither are you! So shut it!" everyone laughed.

"Right then Mr Longbottom-"

"Frank, Mr Longbottom is my dad" everyone laughed.

Smiling Madam Malkin spoke again, "Frank would you like traditional wizarding or muggle style wedding clothes?"

"I'm not sure actually" Madam Malkin smiled.

"Right then, let's have a look at what I've got sample wise" she started bustling around the shelves pulling off different sets of robes and tuxedos, Frank tried loads but none seemed right until she pulled out a tux that had a dark blue shirt and white tie with dark, almost black trousers and jacket.

"I like that" said Frank at once.

"Frank it's not very weddingy" said Mark, but Frank ignored him and trued it on.

"Goes perfectly with Alice's dress and colours" Sirius told them.

"I think it would look better if the tie was blue and the shirt was white, needs a waist coat as well" said Mark.

"That's easily arranged Mr Longbottom" Madam Malkin told him gently.

Frank walked out of the changing room, "What you guys think?"

"Looks good" said Sirius.

"I like it" agreed James.

"The shirt should be white with a blue tie and waist coat" said Mark.

"I agree with Mark, the colours should be the other way around" said Remus.

"Yeah I think so too" said Frank.

"Stand still dear" Madam Malkin pulled out her wand, waved it in large circles before flicking it at Frank and the colours changed and a waist coat appeared.

"Perfect" said everyone at once, they then all looked at each other and laughed.

"Right then dear if you'll change out of that I'll measure everyone else up, is this just the grooms party?"

"Yes"

"Who is giving the bride away?" everyone froze, "Well unless she's walking down the aisle alone, may I suggest that you find out and get him a suit to match?"

"Be back in five" said Sirius and he vanished with a pop.

The living room of the Potter mansion was covered in different materials, lace, and netting all in the colour Alice had chosen.

"I love the silk but there isn't a silk in the blues" said Alice when a sudden pop announced the arrival of Sirius in the living room.

"BLACK!" shouted Alice.

"Sorry Al but we've just realised who's giving you away?" Alice froze, that was a good question, her parents were dead and therefore her father couldn't give her away.

"Shit erm…shit!" Alice looked at the others for help.

After a few minutes Sarah snapped her fingers, "Got it, Sirius is Harold with you lot?"

"Course, it's gonna look cheesy but everyone if gonna be wearing the same suit" Alice groaned.

"Right I think I better go to Madam Malkin's sort you lot out" she said standing up.

"No! You can't!" said Sirius quickly.

"Why not?"

"Its bad luck isn't it?"

"Not with the grooms suit etc only the wedding dress" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah might be an idea"

"Alice ask Harold if he'll give you away if not ask Dumbledore" Alice's jaw dropped.

"Of course! So obvious! Liz would Harold mind?" Liz laughed.

"Don't be daft! He'd be honoured Alice, we never had a daughter and I think he wishes we did with all this wedding stuff, bless him" Alice grinned.

"Back in a bit" and the she and Sirius disapprated.

James was just jumping off the stool when Alice and Sirius arrive with a pop.

"Al! What are you doing here?"

"Well one to stop you lot wearing the same suit you'll look ridiculous! And two I want to ask Harold a favour"

"What would that be Alice?"

"Well as you know my parents are dead and well…I was wondering if…if you'd…wouldyougivemeaway?" she said it so fast that only Remus understood her.

"What?" Alice groaned and blushed.

"Would you give me away?" she asked again quietly, blushing furious red.

Harold grinned, "Alice I'd love to" Alice's head shot up.

"Really?" she squeaked.

Harold chuckled, "Yes"

"Brilliant! Thank you so much!"

"You're most welcome, now you said something about a suit disaster?"

"Oh right, can I see the suit you've picked out?"

"No! Its bad luck!" said Frank, Alice rolled her eyes.

"No its not! Show me" Madam Malkin brought the suit out. "Oooo I like it! Right one thing you can't all were it"

"Why?"

"Cause you'll look stupid, silly, right only you, Remus, Sirius and James should wear it as for Harold and dad…" everyone looked at her, "I…I…I meant Mark!" but everyone just laughed, Alice scowled, "Anyway you should wear the same suit but the colours should be blue shirt, white tie with white waist coat, will look better" Harold nodded.

"She has a point"

"But it'll look weird if the suits don't match" argued Frank, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh you and your OCD habits! It'll look fine Frank I promise" Frank sighed, there was no point arguing with her.

"Ok, whatever you want"

"Great, how much longer will you be?"

"I've got to measure the best man and is it Harold?"

"Yes"

"And Harold and we'll be done I'll deliver the suits to you myself in a week"

Alice grinned, "Great when you come back don't come into the living room, it's like a tailor shop"

"Ok, see you soon" Alice disapprated back to the mansion to finish decided on materials while the boys finished getting married.

Later that evening the friends were sat in the living room of the mansion with the adults having a chess tournament that as usual Remus was wining, well that was until he played Harold.

"This is gonna be close" James muttered to Frank.

"Very"

"Five galleons says stale mate"

"Five says Remus wins" said Sirius.

"Fine, five says Harold wins" muttered Frank.

Ten minutes later Harold only just succeeded in checkmating Remus' king, winning Frank five galleons.

Remus sat next to Sirius shocked that for the first time since first year he'd been beaten at chess, "You're face if hilarious" muttered Sirius, Lily was now playing Harold.

"Shut up!" Sirius chuckled.

"What? Can't ickle Remy take losing?"

"Shut up Padfoot I beat you in five moves" Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"I don't care, I prefer Quidditch to chess more fun" Remus rolled his eyes.

"No surprise there then" Sirius chuckled again.

"Did Jules ever play you at chess?"

"Nope, she'd have probably won though, I saw her play Lily once she saw moves that even I didn't" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah Jules was the best"

"What about Rose?"

"Rose too but for other reasons, just like Tiger-Lily is the best and so is Alice" Remus nodded.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I fancy getting drunk and going through memories" said Remus.

"Want a partner?"

"Well I can't tell memories to myself can I?" Sirius laughed.

"True" they both got up and left the room.

"Where are they going?" asked Sarah before taking a drink of wine.

"Probably for some gay sex" said Alice and Lily together. Sarah spat her drink out.

"Remus is gay?!" Alice and Lily howled with laughter.

"No idea with them two at the minute actually we were talking about it the other day. Would it bother you if he turned gay?"

"No I always thought he was" this time everyone laughed, Lily and Alice were laid on their back shaking with laughter, "Well he never mentioned a girl in any of his letters or asked if one could stay or anything! So I just assumed he was gay" Lily looked at her and said through giggles.

"Didn't he tell you I dated him for three weeks in third year?"

"Nope"

"WHAT?!" Lily froze; James wasn't supposed to know about that.

"Shit"

"You dated Remus in third year? For three weeks?! How the hell didn't I know that?"

"Because we knew that it would hurt you, not even Sirius, Rose, Pearl, Alice or Frank knew" said Lily.

"We do now though" giggled Alice. Lily giggled.

James' eyes had narrowed, "Oh come on it was a stupid third year crush thing it lasted three weeks! You have nothing to worry about James I haven't liked him like that since" James' face relaxed and he grinned.

Upstairs in Sirius' room Remus and Sirius were sat playing gin rummy with a bottle of firewhiskey each, Remus lost the hand.

"Ok, who was your first kiss?"

Remus groaned, "You tell James and I'll kill you" Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "It was Lily in third year when we dated for three weeks" Sirius grinned.

"I KNEW IT! I knew you two were dating in third year!" Remus blushed.

"Yeah but we ended it because we felt too guilty" Sirius looked at him.

"I think Lily's always like James just hated him being a cock all the time" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah me and him were a pair of prats weren't we" Remus nodded.

"I thought we were going down memory lane?"

"We are, this is way is just more fun and we get to know each other better" grinned Sirius.

"AKA you get all my secrets" Sirius' grin broadened.

"Well yeah but I know your biggest secret wolf boy" Remus grinned and dealt another hand.

After a few hours the others had come in and joined them for a bit but then drifted off to bed so it was just Sirius and Remus again, both quite drunk.

They had abandoned the cards.

"Ok out of all the guys you know if you had to date on who would be?" asked Remus with an evil grin.

"You sir are sick" said Sirius.

"Answer the question or admit to homophobia"

"I'm not homophobic!"

"Then answer the question"

"Ok let me think…all the lads I know/knew or just us Marauders?"

"Anyone, Marauder or not"

"Ok let me think" Sirius took a drink of firewhiskey and thought.

Not James, too weird, not Pete that was just gross, Frank just didn't fit, he took another drink of whiskey, every Hufflepuff guy he'd known was a loser, the Ravenclaws…well, he wasn't going to go there. If he had to pick a lad he'd known or knew to date he had to admit his safest bet would probably be Remus.

"Decided yet?"

"Yes actually"

"Go on" Remus grinned, unscrewing the top of his whiskey bottle and began to drink.

"Out of all the guys I've known and knew the one I'd have to pick to date would be you" Remus choked. Sirius laughed, "You asked"

"True but I didn't think you'd say me! I was expecting James!" Remus croaked, gasping for air, Sirius laughed.

"Nah too weird he's like my brother"

"Fair enough, your turn"

Sirius grinned evilly, Remus gulped he wasn't sure he was gonna like this next question, "Right same question"

Remus titled his head, "Git" Sirius smirked.

"Just answer I had to"

Remus laughed, that was true, at least Sirius didn't know he was bisexual.

"Right well James and frank just don't fit the bill for gay boyfriend, Pete…just plain wrong, right let me try and remember who was in seventh year in Hufflepuff…" Sirius cocked an eyebrow, had Remus avoided him on purpose?

"You missed me out you know?"

"Oh right, you errrr………..good question, I'll come back to you, well all the Hufflepuffs were losers especially that Amos frigging Diggory" Sirius laughed.

"Twat"

"Ravenclaws, well definitely not Sean, Andy or Jamie, the other two I never spoke to and if I remember right weren't attractive, the Slytherins and fuck off so…"

"Me?"

"Yeah I'd have to say you, weird right?"

"Yeah, not gonna happen by the way" Remus laughed.

"Homophobe!" he teased.

"I am not! I chose didn't I?"

"Only cause you had to" Remus teased, were they flirting?

"Partly true but still my answer was as honest as yours" Remus grinned.

"Sirius, are you bi?" Sirius gave him a funny look.

"What kind of question is that?!"

"Just a question so answer it"

"No I'm not, are you?"

'_Shit!'_

"You'll flip when I answer that…"

Sirius' expression changed to shock in seconds.

Remus couldn't help it he collapsed into laughter, Sirius felt relieved.

"God I thought you were serious for a second there"

"No your Sirius, I'm Remus" Remus giggled, since when did he giggle?

"Joke thief"

"Bite me"

"No Greybeck beat me to that" laughed Sirius, why was he flirting with Remus? This was weird. Had to be the alcohol.

"Sod off Sirius" Remus snapped he didn't like jokes about his bite.

"Sorry Moony" Sirius quickly apologised.

"I'll forgive you"

"Good now answer the question, are you bi?"

"Yes" Sirius' jaw dropped. Remus laughed again.

"Your face is so funny" Sirius frowned.

"I'm not amused, are you telling me you've got a crush on me?" Remus froze and sat up.

"I can honestly say that I've never felt that way about you, James or Pete"

"Yeah but with Pete it's just wrong" Remus laughed and nodded.

"But I'll agree with the female population of Hogwarts you're better looking than James" to Remus' surprise Sirius grinned.

"Don't tell James that"

"Why?"

"He'd throw a fit, 'no! I'm better looking!'" Remus burst out laughing the impression was so accurate it was hilarious.

"Right well it's nearly one in the morning I'm going to bed because if I drink any more I'll die in the morning" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, think I'll hit the sack too"

"Night Pads" Remus got up and headed for the door.

"Hey Rem?"

Remus stopped and turned his hand on the door knob, "Yeah?"

"What was said stays in this room or leaves it?"

"Erm…stays I'm not ready for people to know I swing both ways, it's not exactly a good thing in today's society" Sirius nodded.

"No worries mate, my lips are sealed"

Remus smiled, "Cheers Pads, mine are too" Sirius grinned.

"Night Moony"

"Night Pads"

Remus left Sirius' room and went to his own where he got into his pyjamas but he didn't fall asleep like he wanted to, he lay awake for an hour thinking; did he have a thing for Sirius? Had be been flirting with Sirius? In the end he decided to forget about it unless anything else happened but, hadn't he been flirting with Sirius that day by the pool when his arm was injured? At least Sirius didn't have the worries he did; he was probably fast asleep, lucky git.

Remus was very wrong, Sirius was laid awake even longer than Remus wondering, questioning, trying to understand. Was he straight? If he was then why had he been flirting with Remus? Could it have just been the drink? In the end Sirius resolved to talk to Remus if it ever happened again, see what he said but for now he'd forget about it.

**A/N: What you think? Review!**


	76. Nightmare, Unwelcome Surprise, Mission

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while but I honestly couldn't be bothered and I wasn't sure what to do next to get where I want to be but my WONDERFUL, SEXY, AMAZING boyfriend sorted me out so here's the next chappy.**

**Chapter 76 – Nightmare, Unwelcome Surprise, Mission**

Lily was sat on a sofa, she was shaking with fear, there were angry voices in the next room and she knew that she was in trouble but what for was beyond her. The only thing she knew was that the voices belonged to Andy and Sean and that Andy was angry with her about something.

THUD!

Lily jumped to her feet at the sound of someone slamming into the wall in the next room, followed by footsteps storming down the hall, the living room banging open to reveal a furious Andy. Lily was shaking so much it was visible to Andy who smirked.

"Bitch!"

"Andy what…" Lily didn't finished her question as Andy's fist connected with her face quickly followed by her stomach, winded she fell to the floor. "Andy, stop please!" she pleaded but Andy ignored her and kicked her several times in the face, chest and stomach.

"I'll kill you, you little whore!"

"No, Andy please!"

"I'll kill you and that half blood piece of shit inside you!" then Andy knelt down next to her, he pulled a long blade from his pocket, pulled her head by her hair and slashed it across her throat in a single movement. Lily choked. Blood soaked the carpet and Lily knew she was dead. Not even James could save her.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Lily wake up! Wake up Lily!" someone was shaking her, Lily's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air as her hands flew to her throat. She was alive. She was ok. It wasn't real.

"Lily look at me" Lily looked up into the hazel eyes she love she much, the hazel eyes of James Potter. "Are you ok?" instantly Lily's eyes filled with tears, she sat up and flung her arms around James and sobbed.

"Oh James I thought I was dead!" she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok, it was just a dream it wasn't real" he told her softly, holding her tightly.

"It felt so real! And when he…he…he slit my th-"

"Oh Lily!" James tightened his hold on her while Lily cried.

Eventually she calmed down and let go of James before speaking, James when you rescued me did Andy say anything about me possibly being…" Lily's voice trailed off, she didn't want to say the word pregnant. It was only a dream after all. But three years of divination had told her that dreams often spoke the truth or foretold events and know she had to know.

"Did Andy say what about what Lil?" Lily looked away from him and swallowed.

James cupped her chin between his finger and thumb and made her look at him, "Lily?" Lily looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"James in the dream Andy said that he'd kill me, me and the half blood filth inside me" James closed his eyes and pulled her to him.

"It was just a dream Lil, a nightmare and nothing more" Lily shook her head and pulled away from him.

"Three years of divination have told me otherwise James" James groaned.

"Lily please don't do this"

"James don't…I know you don't believe in fortune telling but I got and O in divination what if…what if…" she couldn't say it and she had begun to shake.

"Well there's one way to know, come on, Sarah should be up by know" Lily nodded and they got up.

James put his glasses on and looked at the clock, it was only 8:30am, but Sarah would definitely be up.

They made their way downstairs to find Sarah alone in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet; she looked up when they came in.

"Well good morning, you two are up early" she smiled at them, but her smile quickly faded, "What's wrong?"

"Lily had a nightmare" James said simply.

"Awww, come here sweetie" said Sarah opening her arms for Lily, Lily walked forward and into Sarah's arms.

"It was…Andy…said he'd kill me and…" Sarah tightened her hug.

"Awww sweetie its ok he can't hurt you anymore we won't let him"

"It's not that" said Lily pulling away and wiping her eyes, "In the dream he said he'd kill me and the…oh Sarah in the dream he said he'd kill me and my baby!" Sarah's jaw dropped.

"But…but…you can't be! Can you?" Lily looked at the floor and nodded.

"It's possible" Sarah and James gawped at her.

"Oh Lily!" Sarah wrapped her in a tight hug and beckoned James over; he walked over to them and joined the hug as Lily cried. "Right we need to go to St Mungo's, go get dressed and we'll go" James took Lily's hand and led her upstairs. Once back in James' room Lily turned to him.

"James-" James held up a hand.

"It's not your fault Lily, whether you are or not and whether you keep it or not I don't care I love you and I'm not letting you go" Lily smiled at him and then jumped on him, kissing his lips; James wrapped his around her and kissed her back.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Ten minutes later Lily and James joined Sarah in the kitchen and together they apperated to St Mungo's where Sarah led them to the front desk.

"Good morning Jenny, if Healer Marie Harper in today?"

The receptionist, Jenny, looked up and smiled widely at Sarah.

"Good morning Sarah, yes she's on the ward now, do you want me to send for her?"

"No its ok Jen we'll go to her, thanks" Sarah led the way out of reception and to the ward at the back of the ground floor, "The maternity ward deals with everything from pregnancy tests to births" Sarah told them as they entered the ward. Sarah led the way to the main office where she found the person she was looking for.

"Hello Marie" the woman named Marie jumped and looked up.

"Hello Sarah, long time no see"

"I know I'm sorry, long story, tell once when I can" Marie nodded. She had hair as red as Lily's which was short and spiky and her eyes were a greenish brown but she had a very friendly face and a kind, happy sounding voice.

"Ok, what can I do for you my friend?" Sarah stepped aside to reveal Lily and James.

"May I introduce Lily Evans and James Potter? I've brought them here because Lily thinks there is a possibility she could be pregnant" Marie nodded, but was looking at Lily with interest.

"This isn't the Lily Evans you warned the hospital could appear out of the blue injured is it?"

"It is" Marie nodded again.

"Well my dear, it is good to see you are safe and sound, now will you follow me I'll take you to a room" Lily, James and Sarah followed Marie to a room at the end of the ward, "Just in here please dears" she opened the door allowed the three of them in and then entered closing the door behind her.

"Lily dear, will you lie down on the bed please?" Lily did as she was told but her hand never left James' and she was shaking, Marie noticed.

"There's nothing to worry about dear, all you have to do is take a potion and I'll cast a spell and we'll have the results in seconds" Marie told her gently.

"It's not that I'm worried about"

"How old are you Lily?"

"Eighteen"

"Ah, of course, well young as you are these things do happen"

Sarah interrupted.

"Marie the circumstances with Lily are very different" Marie looked confused but just nodded.

"Right then dear, if you'll drink this potion, it's disgusting so just down it like a shot and then I'll cast the spell and a screen will appear in front of you with the results on, we'll be able to find out everything from if your pregnant to the baby's gender to the number of babies" Lily nodded, she'd gone quite pale. James squeezed her hand reassuringly and Lily squeezed back.

"Right then dear, here you are" Lily took the potion and downed it, she gagged, Marie wasn't joking the potion was foul it tasted like burnt baked beans.

"Ostendo Expertus" Marie twirled her wand in a circular movement three times and pointed it at Lily; Lily felt her lower abdomen tingle, closed her eyes and looked away. There was silence as the results appeared then a gasp from Sarah and a groan from James and she knew what the results were.

"Lily open your eyes dear" slowly Lily did and looked at the screen, she was right, she was pregnant but from the information on the screen only in the early stages, at most three weeks. "Well my dear, do I say congratulations or-" Marie let the sentence hang.

"I don't want it" said Lily.

Marie stared at her shocked.

James looked at her, "Lily are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want it"

"Lily dear, would you like some time to thing about it?"

"No I don't want it!"

Sarah stood up and walked over to Lily and wrapped her arms around her, "Marie please understand, to Lily this baby is the worst thing in the world"

Marie looked confused, "O-k, well I'll just get the potion for you and it'll all be over" it was obvious she wasn't happy about Lily's decision but that was because she didn't understand.

Once Marie was gone James spoke again, "Lily you can keep it, I won't hold it against you"

"No James I have to get rid of it, I'll hate it, it's part of him, I won't be able to love it and that's not fair" James nodded.

"It's your decision" he then stood up and sat on Lily's other side and put his arms around her so that both he and Sarah were hugging her.

Two minutes later Marie came back in with a vial that contained a black, smoking potion and handed it to Lily, "It'll taste like sugar but the effect will be almost immediate, you'll start to bleed, do you want to change or…"

"Sarah can I borrow your wand I didn't bring mine" said Lily cutting Marie off.

"I'll do it dear"

Lily smiled, "Thanks" Sarah cast a quick spell and Marie handed the potion to Lily while James just looked confused, he had no idea what that spell was.

"Lily, before you drink that, are you sure about this? You will be a fair amount of pain for at least an hour" said Marie in a last attempt to change Lily's mind.

"It's worth it get rid of this baby"

Marie closed the door.

"Is there something I should know? Because I don't understand your hate towards this baby" James scowled.

"James you tell her" said Lily and she drank the potion in two gulps, the effect was immediate and the pain was unreal, it made Lily gasp and dropping the vial she curled up into a ball her head on James' lap. Sarah rubbed her back as James explained about the father of the baby.

"Say no more" said Marie suddenly, "I don't think I can listen to that story, Lily dear I'm sorry for fighting you on this you are right to get rid of this baby, would you like some pain killers?" Lily sat up slowly as the pain subsided slightly.

"No I'll be fine, can we go home?"

"Yes you can" Sarah helped Lily to her feet, James swung his legs over the bed and joined the two women, he took Lily's weight as she was shaking slightly from the pain, said goodbye to Marie and disapperated.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Where have you three been?!" demanded Liz the second they appeared in the kitchen, everyone was awake now and eating breakfast.

"St Mungo's" James told her as he helped Lily into a chair, everyone froze.

"Why?" asked everyone together.

"James you tell them, I need food" said Lily and Sarah helped her get some porridge.

"Well Lily had a nightmare this morning about Andy and something Andy said in the dream worried her so Sarah took us to St Mungo's, it turned out Lily's worries were right but it's sorted now" James told them evasively.

"Oh right and that results in Lily coming home in what seems to be considerable pain" snapped Liz, "You'll have to be more specific James!"

"You'd be in pain if you'd just drank the abortion potion" whispered Lily. Everyone gasped.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Alice. "But Lily…how?"

"Andy" James said simply.

"WHAT?!" shouted Remus, Frank, Sirius and Alice.

"That bastard!" growled Sirius pounding the table, "I'll kill him if I see him again.

Lily looked up, "No you won't" she told him forcefully.

"But Lily he-"

Lily cut him off, "None of you will kill him because I'm going to. I swore years ago I'd never abort and he's forced me to so I'm going to kill him" Sirius grinned.

"Fine by me Lil's as long as the bastard dies, just do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Torture him till he begs for death" Lily laughed slightly.

"I promise" Sirius grinned.

After breakfast they sat out in the garden, Lily was reading Pride and Prejudice out loud to everyone when Dumbledore arrived with Peter.

"Hello Albus, Peter" smiled Liz, everyone looked up, James and the others teens scowled.

"What brings you here today?"

"Order business, I'm calling a meeting, something's come up and I need to send three people on a mission" Dumbledore told her quickly.

"Ok, well get everyone in the ballroom" said Liz, Dumbledore nodded and flicked his wand as they all headed into the house. James carried Lily she was still in a bit of pain.

Once the Order of the Phoenix was assembled Dumbledore spoke.

"There's been several new attacks, mainly on muggles and families with muggle-borns in them also it seems that Voldemort is recruiting I need three people to infiltrate his ranks as spies to pass information back to us"

"I'll do it" said James, Sirius, Remus, Frank and Peter at once, Dumbledore smiled.

"I thought you all might volunteer but I only need three"

Peter spoke first, "Sir let me go I will do anything to prove my loyalty to this side" Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"Excellent point, yes, I think it is the best way to prove your loyalty" Peter nodded and Dumbledore turned to the others, "Now, which of you four will go? Or is there any others willing to volunteer?" several other members raised their hands, Dumbledore smiled.

"Albus, can I make a point?"

"Certainly Arthur"

"Well all of us older members are known opposers, these kids aren't it will be easier for them to infiltrate You-Know-Who's Death Eaters than for us" Dumbledore nodded.

"Excellent point, right since you are all volunteering I think we should put it to the group"

"James don't go please" Lily whispered.

"Lily I want to help, let me do this, I'll be ok I promise" he hugged her and kissed her head.

The vote was passed, it was decided that Sirius and James would go with Peter, Sirius would tell everyone that he had changed his mind about the dark side and that he had persuaded James to join. Frank didn't go because Alice put her foot down.

"You are not going off on some life threatening two and a half months before our wedding!"

And Remus wasn't chosen because it was believed to be dangerous for him as he was a werewolf, Lily was furious.

"But James I need you! What if you're killed?! WHAT ABOUT ANDY? HE'LL KILL YOU BOTH AS SOON AS LOOK AT YOU!" but there was nothing she could say that changed the vote, James, Sirius and Peter were to infiltrate the ranks of the Death Eaters.

And so after dinner Peter, Sirius and James left the mansion with Dumbledore to head out to 'join' the Death Eaters.

It wasn't until after they had gone that Liz realised something, "Oh no!"

"What?"

"If they are accepted into the ranks of the Death Eaters they'll be branded!"

"WHAT!"

"NO! We have to stop them!" said Lily struggling to her feet, but she collapsed, the pain of her bleeding was still there.

"It'll be too late besides you certainly can't go" said Remus helping her back into a sitting position and putting an arm around her. Lily rested her head on his shoulder as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Arg! Why'd they have to stop me?! If anything me being a werewolf would have improved my chances! James is a descendant of Godric Gryffindor he's gonna have a hell of a time persuading the Death Eaters! I should have gone!"

"There's nothing you can do about it now Remus" said Sarah gently.

"I know but still! Just because I'm a werewolf! Do they think I'm untrustworthy or something?" his anger was building now, he would probably explode soon.

"No of course not! If they didn't trust you, you wouldn't be in the order" Sarah told him.

"Then why'd they use it as an excuse to stop me going?"

"I don't know" said Sarah.

"Yeah you do. You know they don't trust me don't you?"

"Rem don't"

"Don't what understand them? Bollocks! They don't trust me because I'm what I am!"

"No they didn't send you because they worry that if you went they'd feed you to Greybeck!" snapped Sarah.

"GREYBECK WAS THE ONE WHO BITE ME!" shouted Remus making Lily jump, "IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT BASTARD I'D BE NORMAL! Anyway Greybeck doesn't use wands he uses his teeth and nails I'd out do him with magic"

"Remus, Greybeck remembers who he bites and if you infiltrated them he'd probably attack you on a full moon Death Eater meaning! You'd be dead before you could reach your wand!" Remus sulked.

"It's not fair! I still should have gone"

"Why?"

"Because Lily needs James!" Remus snapped.

This was true Lily did need James with her but it was too late he'd gone.

"I hope they're ok" Lily whispered.

"They will be Lil, they will be" Remus told her hugging her to him, but he didn't think he believed himself.

**A/N: There you go guys hoped you enjoyed it, review please.**


	77. The Wizard of Oz, A Secret Revealed

**Chapter 77 – The Wizard of Oz, A Secret Revealed**

Sirius, James and Peter were away for a week with the Death Eaters before they returned, everyone was eating dinner in the living room watching the 'Wizard of Oz' on an enchanted TV and video player that Remus had got his hands on to cheer Lily and Alice up.

A series of popping noises were heard in the hallway and the three boys walked in, "JAMES!" shrieked Lily, she put down her plate, scrambled to her feet and jumped on him, James laughed, put his arm around her, spun her round and kissed her lips.

"Get a room" laughed Sirius.

"Later I want to finish my food and watching the Wizard of Oz" said Lily sitting back down with James next to her.

"The what?" asked Sirius.

"The Wizard of Oz, it's a movie" Lily explained. Sirius looked at the TV screen to see a young girl skipping down a yellow road with a scarecrow and tin man singing 'we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz'.

"Lily you scare me" said Sirius making everyone laugh.

"Good cause you scare me every day" laughed Lily.

"How?"

"Your face" everyone laughed.

"Meany! James control your woman she's bullying me" Lily laughed.

"And what did you do it me for six years?"

"Err…play?" everyone laughed.

"Sirius I'm just getting some revenge"

"I hate you"

"No you love me"

"No but James does"

Lily laughed, "Good I don't want Rose coming back to haunt me"

"That would be cool, I 'd get to see her again" said Sirius with a grin.

"Yes but you can't have sex with a ghost" said Lily.

"Worth a try though ain't it?" Harold choked on his stake while nearly everyone else fell about laughing, Mark was busy hitting Harold on the back.

After dinner when the film finished James and Sirius said they were tired, Lily followed them up and so did Remus saying he wanted to talk to Sirius about something.

"What's up Moony?" asked James.

"You'll find out" Remus told him mysteriously.

"Oh come on I hate surprises"

"No surprise there" giggled Lily.

"That was a crap pun" laughed Sirius.

"It was a pun?"

"I think so"

"You scare me Sirius Black"

"Says you little miss I like watching strange films about girls, scarecrows, tin men, wizards and witches"

"That was long winded anyway you missed the Munchkins they rule" Remus laughed.

"And the wind began to switch, the kitchen took a stitch and landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch" he sang in a scarily high voice which caused Lily to have to sit on the stairs for laughing.

"Do that again it was brilliant!"

"And the wind began to switch, the kitchen took a stitch and landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch" Lily nearly rolled down the stairs for laughing and now James and Sirius were laughing at him.

"Moony it's beyond wrong that your voice goes that high"

"Yeah but it amuses you three" he grinned.

Eventually they managed to stop laughing and get all the way up stairs where they said good night and Lily and James headed off to their own room, where Lily had a surprise in store for James.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Sirius.

"Can we go inside? I don't want to be over heard" Sirius gave him a quizzical look but opened his bedroom door all the same and they went in.

"Right what is it?" asked Sirius once Remus had closed the door.

Remus blushed slightly, "So the mission went ok?"

"What? Oh yeah fine, not been branded yet either, Voldemort said something about proving ourselves to him"

"That's good"

"Yes and no, proving ourselves to him may mean handing you lot over or torturing and killing muggles or something sick like that" said Sirius a hint of anger in his voice.

"Wish they'd let me go instead of James" said Remus.

"Why?"

"Well Lily needed him and it's not been the same without you here" said Remus slowly.

"Yeah he's really missed Lily, how is she?"

"She's mending, will take a while though"

"Well he won't be getting laid tonight then" said Sirius, Remus laughed.

"You kidding me? We went to Diagon Alley the other day and Lily and Alice spent over and hour in the lingerie shop!" Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "It was a nightmare! Especially without you and James. I mean, Frank's alright but you are more fun" said Remus, he was blushing again.

"Just me?"

"Well James has grown up recently but you still act like a child" Sirius laughed.

"I do try" Remus grinned. "So is that what you wanted to ask? How the mission went or is there something else?" Remus looked away from him. "Right this calls for firewhiskey, park it" Remus grinned and sat on Sirius' bed.

Sirius handed him a bottle of firewhiskey which he took a good few mouthfuls from, "I'd ask if you were thirsty but you were drinking water downstairs, what's up?" Remus laughed.

"You know me so well but not at all" Sirius looked at him.

"What?" Remus laughed.

"Sorry I forgot oxymorons confuse you" Sirius cocked an eyebrow and Remus laughed again, "Ok I'll stop with the big words" Sirius grinned.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"

"What?!"

"I can use big words too" Remus laughed.

"But do you know what it means?"

"It has a meaning?"

"Fair point" they both laughed. "True or dare" grinned Remus.

Sirius grinned, "Truth because I know you'll dare me to burst in on Lil and James I don't fancy seeing that"

"Ewww! Padfoot gross!" Sirius laughed, "Right I'll ask you this while your sober, last time when we were sat here and you said out of all the guys to date you'd pick me were you serious or just answering to answer it?" Sirius gawped at him. Remus laughed, "You look like a fish" Sirius pulled his puppy dog eyes face and Remus melted, he was so cute when he did that. "Behave and answer the question"

"Ok, yes I was being serious" Remus grinned.

"I always knew you weren't fully straight" Sirius laughed.

"That's crap, I'm one hundred percent straight sorry Moony you'll have to look else where for cock" Remus went red.

"Sod off Padfoot, I wasn't implying that" Sirius laughed.

"Yeah but you're fun to tease"

"I hate you"

"No you don't, you love me really" said Sirius batting his eyelashes. Remus was torn between hitting him and jumping on him.

"Your turn"

"Ok, truth or dare? Hang on are we doing dares or just truths again?" Remus shrugged and took a swig of firewhiskey. "Just truths then"

"Fair enough…what the fuck?" Sirius and Remus looked at the wall of Sirius' room.

"Is that Lily?"

"Ten galleons says it is" laughed Remus.

Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered, "Expecto Patronum" a dog shot out of his wand, under the door and into Lily and James' room where they heard his voice saying "Keep it down will ya?!" seconds later a silver doe appeared.

"Sorry" Remus and Sirius burst out laughing, but they heard no more as Lily and James put up silencing charms.

"Anyway," laughed Sirius, "Truth for you" Remus groaned he hoped Sirius would forget, he knew what was coming, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't"

Sirius scowled, "Moony tell me or I'll tickle you until you do"

It was Remus' turn to scowl, Sirius knew he hated being tickled, and "Aww come on Pads it doesn't matter"

"It does, it seemed important so now I'm listening"

"I hate you"

"No you don't"

"Pads just leave it"

"No tell me"

"You'll just laugh"

"I won't I promise"

"No it doesn't matter"

"No tell me!" Sirius pointed his want at Remus, he would tickle it out of him if he had to.

Remus sighed, "Alright, alright. But promise you won't laugh or make fun"

"Marauders honour"

"Ok well, how do you tell someone you like them when you've been mates with them for years and they claim they're straight but you have evidence in your memory that tells you otherwise?" Sirius looked at Remus blankly.

Remus cringed and took a big swig of firewhiskey.

Eventually after nearly five minutes of silence Sirius spoke, "Who is it?"

Remus cocked an eyebrow at him, "Are you serious or just acting thick?"

"Well it could be one of four people" Remus looked at him.

"You're just playing with me"

"No I'm not and the connotations of that are gross Moony" laughed Sirius.

"Oh for fucks sake Sirius! Can't you be serious for five minutes?!" snapped Remus, he put the cork back in his bottle, threw it on the bed and got up, "Forget I said anything ok?" he was at the door when Sirius caught up to him.

"Moony wait" Remus stopped, his hand on the door knob but he didn't turn round.

"I'll be serious, who is it?"

Remus took a deep breathe and turned to face Sirius, letting go of the door handle, "Do you really want to know?" Sirius leaned against the wall next to him. Remus wished he wouldn't he looked so sexy like that, so he looked anywhere but Sirius.

Sirius had an idea what Remus wanted to say but understood why he felt he couldn't and so decided to be honest, "I lied"

Remus looked at him so quickly his neck cracked, "What?"

"When I said you were talking crap about me being not fully straight" Remus cocked an eyebrow at him, "The truth is I don't know where I am, it's been torturing me since our last 'heart to heart'" Remus chucked slightly at these words. "Your turn"

Remus was amazed at Sirius' confession especially as he knew Sirius was telling the truth as he'd looked him in the eye as he said it.

"Sure you want to know?" asked Remus, Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, so tell me" Remus smiled.

"Close your eyes" Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him, "Please?"

"Ok" Sirius was fighting not to laugh and Remus could see it.

"Stop laughing"

"Sorry but this is amusing"

"Right I'm not telling"

"Ok, ok I'll stop" Sirius managed to keep his face straight. Just.

Remus took a deep breathe and slowly walked towards Sirius, when he was inches from him he whispered, "The person I like is you" and then he kissed him lightly on the lips before quickly pulling away and trying to pull open the door but Sirius stopped him, slamming the door shut.

"You're not getting away that easily" growled Sirius.

"Sirius I-" Remus didn't finish his sentence because Sirius was kissing him. Their tongues clashed Remus could taste the firewhiskey on Sirius' tongue but there was another taste; cinnamon. Remus tasted of firewhiskey and the strawberries he'd eaten after dinner, his hands were in Sirius hair and Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist.

When they broke the kiss both where breathing heavily Remus looked up at Sirius (he was slightly taller).

"Sirius I-" Sirius shook his head and rested his forehead on Remus'.

"Don't say anything"

"Sirius I have to know"

"Know what?"

"Well I want you but do you…" Remus blushed and looked away his arms sliding down from around Sirius neck.

"Look at me" Sirius told him, he did, slowly.

"Moony if I didn't want you I'd have let you walk away" Remus smiled slightly.

"But you said you weren't sure where you stand"

"Does that matter? I've said I want you"

"Yeah but…"

Sirius cut him off, "Stop being a prat so I can kiss you again" Remus grinned and kissed Sirius back with equal passion.

**A/N: Hope you like and didn't die laughing like I just about have. Review please! Love yas xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	78. The Night Before, Almost Caught, Away

**Chapter 78 – The Night Before, Almost Caught, Away Again, Bad News**

The next morning Sirius woke up and immediately realised that he wasn't alone in his bed and so he rolled over and jumped out of his skin.

He'd rolled over and come eye to eye with Remus Lupin.

"Morning sleepy head" Remus grinned at him.

"Morning" Sirius replied uneasily. Was there a reason why Remus was laid next to him?

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna guess we passed out last night?" Remus stared at him.

"Are you winding me up?"

"No, why?"

"Come on Sirius stop it!"

"Stop what Moony?"

"What can you remember from last night?"

Sirius thought for a moment, "You wanted to tell me something; I pulled out the firewhiskey, we started playing truths again, I asked you what you wanted to tell me and…" his voice trailed off as images of the night before hit him, "Awww, shit!" Sirius ran his hands over his face.

"What?" the bottom dropped out of Remus' stomach.

"Last night really happened didn't?"

"It did" Remus sat up, "Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me" slowly Sirius removed his hands from his face, "If you want to forget last night I'll understand"

"I never said that"

"You implied it"

"I'm just feeling shocked that's all, I mean shagging women is one thing but my best mate is another" Remus laughed.

"Well as long as you don't regret it and aren't gonna stop speaking to me" Sirius grinned.

"Don't be daft" Remus grinned, "Come here" Remus laid down next to Sirius who put his arm around him. They were laid there together for a while when James knocked on the door, Remus and Sirius moved like lightening. Remus rolled over grabbed two pillows threw them to the other end of the bed and grabbed the over cover and they pretended to be asleep in the seconds it took James to turned the door handle, open the door and walk into the room.

"What the fuck?!" Sirius and Remus pretended to jump at James' shout.

"Do you mind not giving me a heart attack at stupid o'clock in the morning?" growled Sirius.

"It's half eleven" said James.

"Still stupid o'clock in the morning" he muttered and laid back down, Remus was hiding his face so that James couldn't see the grin on his face.

"Please tell me you two just passed out from alcohol consumption?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Sirius sitting up.

"It means how it sounded" said James.

"Are you implying I'm gay?"

"I wouldn't be surprised Padfoot" grinned James.

"Sod off James, I'm not gay and yes I think we passed out from alcohol consumption" Sirius told him irritably, why couldn't James just go away and leave them alone? Especially as from the look on Remus' face he was going to explode with laughter.

"Mum says its time you two were up so get up!" they both groaned.

"Fine five minutes"

"You better or she'll send Lily up with a bucket of iced water"

"Right, five minutes" James left the room and Remus collapsed into a fit of giggles. "You are the only bloke I know who giggles" smirked Sirius.

"That was so funny!"

"Yeah and close" Remus laughed.

"We'll have to tell them, you know?"

"Yeah but not yet I'm still a little weird with this I need to get used to it before we tell anyone"

"Sirius if you want out just say"

"No it's not that it's just that well this is totally new for me, you've known your bi for years I've always been the womanising stud" Remus laughed.

"Admittance is the first step" Sirius scowled.

"And you had a go at me last night for joking about"

"Sorry" Sirius grinned.

"Just let me get used to this then we can tell them" Remus nodded.

"Ok but I'm not hiding forever"

"Fair enough, I won't make you" Remus grinned.

"Come on we had better move before Lily comes up with a bucket of iced water" they got out of bed and headed for the door but before Remus opened it Sirius grabbed him, slammed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck as Sirius pressed him against the wall his arms around his waist. Their tongues clashed briefly before James shouted up the stairs.

"SIRIUS, REMUS GET YOUR GAY ARSES DOWN HERE NOW!"

"I'm gonna kill him" Sirius growled, Remus laughed.

"Deny it then"

"As long as I don't hurt you in the process" Remus laughed.

"Awww Sirius I didn't know you cared!"

"Shut up!" Remus laughed again and they headed downstairs together.

Just as they reached the bottom step James appeared again, "SIRI- oh there you are, hurry up Dumbledore wants us"

"Well you could have said that before"

Sirius and Remus followed James into the living room, Dumbledore smiled at them in welcome.

"I didn't know you two were together" giggled Lily.

"We're not James is just a prat!" Sirius told her.

"Ok" Lily wasn't going to push it especially after last night.

"Right now that Sirius and Remus have joined us I can tell you all why I'm here, on your next meeting with the Death Eaters I need you three to gather any information about plans for that Voldemort has for taking over the ministry" James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter gawped at him.

"Do you want us dead?" asked James quietly.

"Of course not James but rumour suggests that Voldemort is planning to take over the ministry and I need to know when and how so we can stop him" James scowled.

"We're dead" said Sirius.

"Dumbledore you're asking the impossible" said James.

"I'm not, it can be done and you were the Marauders, I observed you pull of numerous difficult pranks"

"Yeah harmless stupid pranks! Not risking my life to gather information about Voldemort's plans"

"Albus that is insane! They'll be killed!" Lily protested.

"I won't deny there is risk involved but we need this information and you are our only hope"

"That's guilt-tripping!" gasped Lily.

"I wouldn't ask unless it was important and we were desperate, which we are" said Dumbledore sadly.

Sirius nodded, "When do we go?"

"When's the next meeting?"

"Tonight"

"WHAT?!" shouted Lily and Remus. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at Remus.

"You're asking them to practically commit suicide tonight?" Lily shrieked.

"Dumbledore this isn't fair!"

"I'm sorry but I must remind you that we are at war"

"DON'T YOU USE THE WE ARE AT WAR SHIT ON ME!" shouted Lily jumping to her feet, "IT'S NOT YOU RISKING YOUR LIFE! ITS US! AND THE PEOPLE WE CARE ABOUT!"

"Lily I understand your concern-"

"CONCERN! THIS ISN'T CONCERN ALBUS THIS ME FURIOUS!" she yelled, "YOU CAN'T JUST TURN UP AND EXPECT PEOPLE TO RISK THEIR LIVES SO THAT YOU CAN SAVE THE MINISTRY! Piss off!"

"Lily, would you rather Lord Voldemort be allowed to take over completely?" asked Dumbledore gently, it was amazing that people could scream and shout at him yet he would remain calm.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I don't! But this mission is ridiculous they can't go back and start asking questions about attacking the ministry they'll be killed!"

"That is a possibility but if James, Sirius and Peter accept these risks then you can't stop them from going Lily, besides I have every confidence in James and Sirius as they are both extremely clever and cunning" James and Sirius scowled slightly.

"Oh so now they are no better than Slytherins?"

"I don't understand you"

"You damn well understand me, cunning is a trait valued by Slytherin himself"

"I never said they were Slytherins I merely said they posses the abilities to be able to succeed"

"And if the die?"

"Then you can curse me" Lily smirked.

"I take it there's a restriction on the curses I can use?"

"I would prefer if you didn't use and unforgivable but anger can make us do terrible things"

"Look we'll go but can I suggest there are Order members ready to come to our aid _if_ we fuck up? And we probably will, Lily's right we'll probably end up dead but the ministry can't fall" said James.

Lily looked at him, her eyes were filling with tears, "James, please don't…"

"Lily I have to I volunteered for this mission I can't back out"

"But what if…if…"

"I'll come home I promise" Lily nodded.

"Well there's nothing I can say then is there?"

"Not really"

"Fine" and she left the room as tears over took her.

"You happy now Dumbledore? The reason I wanted to go was so James could stay with Lily! She needs him, she's suffered enough these last few months well year really. Do you care so little?"

"I do care Remus, of course I do, but this was decided by the Order and you can't change it now" Remus glared at him but nodded.

"Very well James, Sirius, Peter I will pick you up at sunset" they nodded and Dumbledore disapperated.

James got to his feet and went to find Lily.

At the same time Remus and Sirius stood saying, "I'm going for a shower" they looked at each other with startled expressions while everyone started to laugh, they soon joined in. before laving to go and shower.

"Wanna join me?" asked Remus.

"Nah I'll pass, I need to think"

"Sirius, promise me you'll be ok?" Sirius groaned.

"Remus you know I can't because I honestly think me, James and Peter are dead" Remus stopped dead.

"You can't go"

"Remus I have to"

"No all of you! To lose James would kill Lily and I don't want to lose you!" Remus told him.

"I know. God I wish we'd never volunteered for this!"

"I know or that I was going with you and not James" Remus took Sirius' hand and they started up the stairs.

"Well that would be slightly better but what would be a lot better would be if we weren't going, any of us"

"Yeah I like that one best" smiled Remus; Sirius squeezed his hand as they carried on up to their rooms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James found Lily in the bright, sunny garden which was quiet warm considering it was nearly the end of November; she was curled up on a sun bed crying her eyes out and talking to herself.

"Lily?" Lily jumped. "Aw Lil don't cry, please" James sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

"I can't lose you James"

"You won't, I'll come home, whatever it takes"

"I love you James"

"I love you too Lil, with all my heart" Lily snuggled closer to him.

"I'm so glad you found me before Christmas"

"So am I" James kissed the top of her head.

They lay like that for nearly an hour when they were joined by Alice, Frank, Peter, Remus and Sirius.

"Can we join the love birds?" asked Alice.

"We have food" said Frank.

Lily and James laughed, "Yes you can join us" they sat together, talking, laughing, joking, and playing cards, chess and truths because no-one would pick dare.

"Ok my turn" grinned Lily; "Remus" Remus looked at her. "Was there anything in what James shouted at you and Sirius this morning or was he just being a prat?" James burst out laughing.

"Being a prat" they said together, Lily pouted.

"Oi! What's with the pout?"

"I want a gay friend" everyone laughed at her.

"And you though I fitted the bill?" Lily nodded and Sirius practically wet himself laughing.

"Well you and Sirius fit the bill actually" Sirius stopped laughing.

"That shut you up" laughed Frank.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

All too soon the sun was setting and James, Sirius and Peter were getting ready to leave, James hugged and kissed Lily, Remus and Sirius wished they could do the same but silently agreed not to. Just before they left James and Sirius hugged everyone leaving the ones they loved till last while everyone shook hands with Peter. And then they were gone, Lily looked at Remus.

"They'll be ok won't they?"

"Of course they are James and Sirius" Lily smiled weakly.

"I'm going to go and get a bath" she whispered and headed for the stairs.

"Hang on Lil, you need a hug" said Remus, Lily hugged him back just as tightly as he hugged her; something told her he needed it.

"Enjoy your bath Lil" Lily nodded and headed up stairs to her and James' room, where she ran a hot bath with lots of bubbles, undressed, got into the hot water and tried to relax.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily had no idea how long she was laid there, she guessed she'd fallen asleep and from the pounding on the door and the tone of Remus' yells told her something bad had happened.

"Hang on!" she called, she jumped out of the bath dried herself off, put her pyjamas on and open the door, "What is it Remus?"

"Lily, get dressed, it went wrong we need to save them" Remus told her before hurry out of the room.

**A/N: Oh no! What's happened? Will they be ok? Review and I'll tell you.**


	79. Failed Rescue, Torture, Blood, Escape

**Chapter 79 - Failed Rescue, Torture, Blood, Escape**

Lily had no idea how long she was laid there, she guessed she'd fallen asleep and from the pounding on the door and the tone of Remus' yells told her something bad had happened.

"Hang on!" she called, she jumped out of the bath dried herself off, put her pyjamas on and open the door, "What is it Remus?"

"Lily, get dressed, it went wrong we need to save them" Remus told her before hurry out of the room.

Lily stood there frozen for about thirty seconds before quickly grabbing her wand, transfiguring her pyjamas into jeans and a t-shirt, she then grabbed socks, shoes and a jacket (which happened to belong to James) and ran downstairs. She sat on the bottom stair to put her socks and shoes.

"What happened?" she demanded as she tied her laces.

"We don't know, James sent a patronus message to Dumbledore saying they'd been caught and need help because they'd been caught, he also told us where they were so we were able to get a portkey to take us there" an auror by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt told her. Lily knew him he'd been two years above her at Hogwarts.

"Let's go then" said Lily getting to her feet and pulling on James' jacket, Kingsley held out an old newspaper and everyone touched it.

"Three…two…one" Lily felt the usual jerk behind her naval as the portkey pulled them to their destination. Suddenly Lily felt hard ground beneath her feet and stumbled into Remus, which resulted in her, Remus, Alice and Frank in a pile on the ground. Liz, Harold, Sarah and mark helped them to their feet and they looked around them. They were in a graveyard, a deserted graveyard.

"Wands" growled Moody, but he didn't need to as everyone had their wand out.

"Where are we?" whispered Alice.

"This is the graveyard where the Death Eaters meet" Kingsley told her.

A rustling noise to their right made them jump; they all turn wands out but it was only Dumbledore.

"Where are they Albus?" asked Liz.

"Liz, haven't I told you to always ask the identification question?" Liz scowled but asked the question all the same and Dumbledore answered.

"Now in answer to your first question, I don't know where they are, by the time I got here they were gone but, I believe they are still alive as their bodies are not here" Dumbledore quickly explained.

"They've been taken?" muttered Liz fretfully.

"Most likely" Lily, Remus, Alice and Frank groaned, this wasn't good and to make it worse this had happened to James before.

Panic exploded inside Lily like a firework.

"Oh my god! If they have James and Andy is still alive then they'll…Oh my god! Remus! Andy will torture him until he gets the information Voldemort wants then he'll…he'll…oh no! He'll kill him! We have to find them!" Lily burst into tears and Remus hugged her while Alice rounded on Dumbledore.

"This is all your fault! Lily said this would happen but you would listen! If they die be it on your head Albus Dumbledore!"

"Look!" everyone turned to see where Augusta was pointing. On the opposite side of the valley there was an old house on a hill, the lights were on, "Albus is that what I think it is?"

"The Riddle House" Dumbledore muttered, Frank's jaw dropped.

"Albus is it possible?"

"Yes Augusta it is, but very dangerous" Lily cottoned on.

"Sod danger, come on!" and she took off down the stone path towards the village.

"Lily wait!" shouted Alice.

"Shit! Come on before she gets herself killed" said Remus and they ran after her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

James awoke to find himself in a cellar; Sirius and Peter were also stirring.

"Where are we?" asked Sirius looking around.

"Looks like a cellar" James told him and Sirius gave him a look, "That's all I know, I've just woke up" Sirius sat up and flinched as pain coursed his body.

"What happened?" asked Peter.

"From what I gathered someone heard our conversation with Dumbledore and told old snake face" said James. Sirius frowned and looked at Peter.

"So you told them when we'd be arriving and they waited" peter stared at him.

"No! Sirius I swear!" Sirius tried to argue but James cut in.

"Sirius, stop it! We need to work together to survive this" Sirius nodded, "Pete any idea where we are?"

"A cellar?" James frowned.

"Obviously, but where is this cellar?"

"Under a house?"

"Pete!"

"What? I don't know James!"

"Well you could have said that instead of being a smart arse!"

"Sorry"

James sighed and looked around the room, it looked strangely familiar, he'd been here before when it was just a cellar without of all the muggle torture instruments. He gasped and sat up straight.

"I've been here before"

"What?"

"I think this is where they held me when Andy grabbed me at…was it Halloween?" Sirius shrugged.

"I think so, I'm trying to block last year out"

"Yeah me too"

The door opened.

James looked around while Sirius and Peter looked up.

In front of them stood three people they hated among all others but one more than the other two; Snape, Malfoy and Andy.

"You" snarled James.

"Me" smirked Andy, "Did you really think you could fool Lord Voldemort into thinking you had changed sides?" Snape and Malfoy laughed, "Did you really think you could gather information for Dumbledore without Lord Voldemort realising your plans? How's my dear Lily?"

"Happy now she's free" James spat at him.

"Has she told you about the baby? The half-blood filth we created…she never said no, you know. Loved every minute of it" James knew Andy was taunting him.

"Yeah well Lily's always been a good actress" James smirked before adding, "The baby's dead" James and Sirius both enjoyed the look of fury on Andy's face, "Did you seriously think she'd have your child? She aborted the first chance she got" Andy pointed his wand at James.

"Crucio" James curled up as the pain racked his body but he bit back his scream, he could hear Malfoy and Snape laughing. The pain stopped and James slowly got to his feet and faced Andy.

"You've lost your touch Armstrong that barely tickled"

"Really? Well this _will_ hurt. Crucio" James fell to the floor screaming in agony as three spells hit him at once. Snape and Malfoy had cast the Cruciatus curse at the same time. With a roar of rage Sirius scrambled to his feet and reached for his wand but froze. It was gone.

"You're as stupid as your best friend if you thought we'd leave you armed" sneered Malfoy, waving Sirius' wand in front of him.

On the floor James stopped screaming and twitching and lay there panting heavily.

"Awww did _that_ hurt Jamie?" mocked Andy while Malfoy and Snape sniggered. Sirius was shaking with anger.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"The location of the Potter Mansion" said Lucius.

"Keep dreaming" Sirius snarled at him.

"You'll tell us eventually" Lucius smirked, "Crucio" the three Death Eaters said together and the cellar was filled with tortured screams.

"Alright!" James yelled, "I'll tell you" Andy, Snape and Malfoy froze and looked at him.

"James no!" croaked Sirius. James shook his head and got to his feet so that he was facing Andy, Snape and Malfoy.

"The Potter Mansion is located at the south of Godrics Hollow, number 2067" Sirius buried his head in his hands, Peter stared and James dumbstruck. He'd just betrayed everyone he cared about.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased" smirked Andy and they left.

As soon as the door was closed James turned to the others but was met with Sirius' fist.

"You've killed them to save your own skin!" Sirius pulled James to his feet by his collar and balled his fist to punch him again but James spoke.

"I lied Sirius!" Sirius froze, "I gave them the wrong address so we can escape!" Sirius let go of James.

"Sorry man"

"It's ok, now, escape plan"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

It didn't take long to reach the old house on the hill but by the time they reached it the lights were out and it looked deserted.

"Do…do you reckon they…are in there?" panted Lily.

"I dunno" panted Remus, "Wait for the…the…o-others" Lily didn't want to wait but knew better than walking into a house that could be full of Death Eaters. It didn't take long for the others to join them.

"The lights are out" gasped Sarah.

"We may be too late" whispered Dumbledore.

Lily rounded on him her wand pointed at his chest, "If they are dead I swear you'll regret asking them to so this mission" she growled.

"Let's find out" said Liz.

Slowly they crept up the lawn of the house, Lily and Remus reached the front door first, Harold and Liz were right behind them.

"Wands at the ready" whispered Lily grasping the door knob.

"Ready" they whispered to her and Lily slowly opened the door.

The hallway before her was dark and empty.

Slowly they searched the whole house room by room but found nothing.

"I thought they'd be here" whispered Lily trying to fight back her tears.

"Is there a cellar?" asked Alice.

"Most likely, let's have a look" said Frank making his way down the hallway running his hands over the walls. After five minutes his spoke.

"Found it" he muttered opening the door, Lily was next to him in seconds, "Lumos" Frank muttered and with his wand lit slowly made his way down the wooden steps, Lily right behind him. At the bottom of the steps he muttered another spell; "Lumos maxima" Lily gasped and hid her face him Frank's shoulder. Frank felt sick.

It was a horrible sight.

The muggle torture instruments were one thing but the blood was another.

The place was dripping.

"No! Tell me they're not dead!" Lily sobbed.

"Come on lets get out of here I feel sick" Frank half pulled half carried Lily back up the stairs to tell the others.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

James, Sirius and Peter sat in the dark cellar waiting for Andy, Snape and Malfoy to return, finally after what felt like hours they heard the angry voices they'd been waiting for.

"…lying bastards! I'll kill them!"

"But we need the location…"

"They'll never tell us the location; Lord Voldemort has ordered us to kill them!"

BANG!

The door flew open but before Andy, Snape and Malfoy could act James Sirius and Peter had tackled them to the ground. After a struggle James, Sirius and Peter stood over the three Death Eaters armed with their own wands and the wands of the Death Eaters on the floor in front of them.

"I could kill you" James hissed at Andy, "I _should_ kill you"

"Then do it" muttered Andy.

"No that pleasure will be Lily's" Andy smirked.

"No James you just don't have the balls" he sneered.

James raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he glanced at Sirius and Peter, they nodded and together they muttered the curse.

They stood their silent for a few minutes before they heard noise above. Footsteps. Twelve pairs. Worst of all…the voice of Lord Voldemort.

"Let's get out of here" said Sirius.

"This way" said James, he led them through the kitchen to the back door but as they opened it angry shouts reached their ears.

"They've escaped!"

"Shit! Let's go!" hissed Sirius as the kitchen door flew open. "Move!" they ran. Peter transformed and climbed onto James' shoulder and he and Sirius transformed.

How long they ran they didn't know but they didn't stop until they were sure they had lost the Death Eaters. Once they were sure they stopped to rest for the night in an over grown thicket.


	80. Tears, Mourning, Shock

**Chapter 80 – Tears, Mourning, Shock**

It had been two weeks since James, Sirius and Peter had vanished and everyone in the Potter Mansion had accepted that they were probably dead and were now in mourning.

Lily had felt so out of place and uncomfortable in the mansion since James had gone that she went to Liz and Harold about it.

_Flashback_

"Liz? Harold? Can I talk to you for a moment?" they looked up and smiled at her.

"Certainly Lily, sit down" said Liz putting down her book as Harold folded his newspaper; Lily sat in the arm chair next to the sofa.

"What can we do for you?" asked Harold.

"Well since…I…the thing is…erm…oh I don't know how to say this now...well since James…would you help me to find a place of my own? It's just that I feel rude living in your house when James is no longer here" Liz smiled at her while Harold nodded understandingly; they had remained silent while Lily tried to speak.

"Lily just because James is…gone doesn't mean you have to leave, I understand that you feel awkward but you are welcome to stay here, I mean you'll be safe here, hidden by the Fidelius Charm, please stay" said Liz, Lily smiled.

"Thank you but I don't want to impose" Liz laughed.

"Lily you are not imposing! My dear, if you are imposing then so is everyone else! And I don't want them to leave either, in fact I quite like having so many people in the house, its not as quiet" Lily smiled nodding, "So will you stay?"

"For as long as I am welcome" Liz's smiled widened.

"Good. Oh just out of curiosity where are you sleeping?" Lily blushed.

"Well that depends on how I feel…sometime in my room and sometimes in James'…that's not a problem is it?" she asked quickly.

"Oh no dear! You sleep in either room" Lily grinned.

"Thanks Liz"

"You are most welcome Lily, now come here and give me a hug" Lily stood and hugged Liz then Harold but ended up sitting in the middle of them. As she pulled out of the hug she realised she was crying she did that a lot lately; start to cry without noticing. Harold noticed.

"Oh why the tears Lily?" Lily whipped them away and looked at her knees.

"James" she muttered, her voice was so quiet and choked with tears that they that they barely heard her. When they realised what she said they hugged her at the same time.

"We miss him too Lily" said Liz, "We lost our son the day you lost the man you love" at these words Lily broke down completely and Harold pulled her into a hug only a father could give and let her cry.

Eventually when she was all cried out Lily spoke, "I wish I'd put my foot down like Alice then he'd still be here"

"Hey! This isn't your fault Lily and nor is it anyone else's, James volunteered, you can't change the past nor could you control it" Harold told her gently.

"But Alice stopped Frank and I should have stopped James"

"Lily in seven years have you learnt so little about him?" Lily looked at Harold slightly confused, "Tell me…what annoyed you about him?" Lily thought for a moment then grinned.

"Well he was an arrogant bullying toe-rag who thought he was god's gift to women because he was so good at Quidditch, he never studied yet still got top grades whereas I had to work my ass of for the same grade…he…he used top drive me insane asking me out all he time but he never gave up! He was so stubborn! He…" and then it dawned on her. James was stubborn! She couldn't have stopped him no matter how hard she tried; she looked up at Harold and found him smiling.

"See? You couldn't have stopped him" Lily nodded.

"I always hated his stubbornness" Harold chucked.

"I'm starting to think he slipped you a love potion" Lily laughed.

"He'd have had a job on slipping the potions princess a love potion! I'd have recognised it immediately" Liz and Harold laughed.

_End Flashback_

It was sunset on the night of the full moon and Lily and Remus were walking towards the forest near the mansion.

"It's weird just being the two of us isn't it?"

"Yeah, it was more fun with Sirius and James" Lily agreed.

"Even more with Rose, Pearl and Jules"

"Don't forget Pete, mind he wasn't much use after Hogwarts was he?"

"True but I still miss him as much as the others" smiled Remus sadly, Lily nodded.

"I'd have married James, I was just waiting for him to ask me…again" Remus laughed.

"Yeah _again_ bit like how he had to ask you out again and again" Lily laughed.

"I did actually like him you know, I was just waiting for him to grow up"

"Even when we dated?" Lily blushed.

"Yeah but I did like you too" Remus laughed.

"Don't I feel special" Lily scowled. "So what about Sirius?"

"What about him?"

"Did you like him too or just me and James?" Lily thought for a moment.

"I dunno actually, I'll admit he was really good looking but he was such a player until he went out with Rose that I never gave him a second thought" Remus nodded.

"Fair enough, but James' reputation was a bad as Sirius' and you liked him"

"Yes but it was obvious that James' reputation was mostly talk especially as I never saw him treat a girl the way Sirius did" Remus nodded again.

"Yeah it was Sirius that spread everything about James' relationships like, that's why I never told him a thing" Lily laughed, "So yeah James' rep was all talk" Lily smirked.

"Well most of it"

"I don't want to know" Lily laughed.

Remus looked over his shoulder, "We'd better run, the suns nearly set" Lily looked.

"Come on then" she held out her hand which Remus took and they ran into the forest where Lily transformed into her tiger and allowed Remus to pet her until his own transformation began.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

The next morning Lily and Remus woke up late and even though he ached Remus was pleased he wasn't covered in cuts and bruises like he normally was. They spent the day in the sitting room relaxing while Frank and Alice sorted out a few thing for the wedding, at six o'clock Sarah put her head around the door.

"Dinners ready, Rem are you going to come through or do you want to stay on the sofa and eat in here where it's comfy?"

"Nah I'll come through"

As usual dinner was delicious; pork soup with dumplings followed by treacle sponge and custard. Dinner was quiet as usual because no-one was quite used to the absence of James and Sirius who were usually the life and soul of the conversation. At the end of the meal Lily started to collect the plates.

"Leave the plates for the elves dear" said Liz.

"No it's ok, they don't mind me bringing the bowls to them as long as I don't clean them" Lily told her, Liz nodded.

Once Lily had collected the bowls she walked out of the room. Lily was out of the room seconds when there was an almighty CRASH and a shriek of "JAMES!"


	81. Home, Never Leave You, I Missed You

**Chapter 81 – Home, Never Leave You, I Missed You**

Lily gathered up the bowls and headed out into the kitchen and because she wasn't looking where she was going she walked straight into something solid. The bowls fell from her hands with a CRASH and when she looked up her hands shot to her mouth as she screamed one word, "JAMES!"

Silence fell in the dinning room and they heard James' voice.

"I told you I'd come back alive"

Harold, Liz, Remus, Alice and Frank were on their feet first and heading for the door, they reached it as Lily slowly reached out and touched James' face. She jumped slightly when her fingertips made contact.

"You're real" she breathed.

James chuckled, "As I'll ever be Lil" tears built in Lily's eyes and she threw her arms around his neck crying, James put his arms around her and held her tightly whispering to her.

When they released each other Lily's hands slid down to James' chest where she balled them into fists and beat them against his chest muttering through her tears.

"Stupid…idiot…told you no…wouldn't listen…thought you were dead…worried sick…thought I'd lost you…missed you…love you…so stubborn…had to go…leave…hate you…" James let Lily babble and cry herself into silence before wrapping his arms tightly around her again and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm not going anywhere from now on I promise" James went to kiss her head again but Lily looked up and their lips met. When they broke the kiss James looked at his parents, Lily looked at them too. Liz and Harold didn't need Lily and James to hold out their arms for them to move to hug them.

It was now that Sirius and Remus saw each other Remus took two long strides and embraced Sirius in what he hoped looked like a brotherly hug.

"Missed you" they muttered together.

For the next few minutes James, Sirius and Peter were hugged by everyone, eventually they ended up in the living room where James, Sirius and Peter told everyone what had happened while Lily patched up James, Alice patched up Peter and Remus patched up Sirius.

"Well after Dumbledore left us we were surrounded by Death Eaters, Voldemort was with them, he said they'd heard us and knew our plans, we tried to tell him we were loyal but he didn't believe us they attacked us I barely got chance to send that patronus before I was knocked out" James told them.

"Where'd they take you?" asked Mark.

"Same place they took me last Halloween" said James, Lily gasped and looked up at him.

"Yeah we woke up in this cellar the walls were lined with what I'm guessing were muggle torture instruments" said Sirius.

"What?!" said Frank and Lily looking at him.

"Yeah they didn't look too nice, there was this one that was shaped like a human but on the inside it was full of spikes" Lily's jaw dropped.

"The iron maiden" whispered Remus.

"The what?"

"The iron maiden, it's a very old method of well murder actually you bleed to death in it"

"I though Iron Maiden were a muggle band" Remus hit him over the back of the head. "Ow that hurt!"

"Serve you right for being an idiot" Lily smiled weakly.

"Well anyway we woke up in the cellar and the Snape, Malfoy and Andy came in" Lily's head turned to James so fast her neck cracked but hers wasn't the only one, Alice, Frank and Remus' had cracked too.

"ANDY?!" James nodded, "Looks like he survived when Sean helped us rescue you Lil"

"So Sean's dead?" James nodded sadly.

"Looks like it"

"Poor guy" a single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"How'd you escape?"

"Same way I did last time" grinned James, Harold raised an eyebrow, "Well after they tortured us for the location of this house I gave them the wrong address to give us time to plan an escape and so when they came back we tackled them before they had chance to act, got our wands back, stunned them and left them for old snake" James told them.

"I can't believe they tortured you" whispered Lily, she sat on the arm of the chair and hugged James.

"What? You're acting like it hurt" said James, Lily gave him a look, "To tell you the truth Lil Andy's lost his touch"

"Doesn't mean Snape and Malfoy haven't" growled Sirius.

"Yeah I never want to go through that again" whispered Peter.

"So you guys got away pretty easily then?" James laughed a cold laugh.

"We thought we had"

"We stopped in an overgrown thicket to hide for the night, the only thing is though that once the suns up you can see straight into the thicket and the forest was crawling with them we had to duel our way out" Lily and Alice gawped at them.

"Mind we're lucky to be alive"

"Yeah that's true"

"Yeah we're only here thanks to Pete" Lily, Alice, Remus and Frank looked at them sceptically. "Well we were cornered Pete disappeared, we thought he'd ditched us but he appeared behind them and cursed the crap out of them it was amazing!" Pete grinned.

Lily and Alice both hugged him.

"Oh come on, what was I supposed to do? Leave you there do die?"

"I thought you had" said James.

"Not in a million years, you two gave me the courage to take on Snape when they came back I had to help you" James grinned.

"I knew helping you to apperate would be a big help" said James with a wink the parents missed.

Lily sat on the arm of the sofa again and hugged James, "I'm so glad you're all ok" James pulled her onto his knee.

"So am I" and he kissed her.

"Get a room!" said Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank and Peter together and everyone started to laugh.

"Maybe later but first I'm starving" said James.

"Yeah I've not eaten a decent meal since we escaped" Lily and Alice gawped.

"Oh my god! Sirius Black can go two weeks without stuffing his face!" laughed Lily while everyone laughed.

"Yes and I'm about to drop dead" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hang on then I'll ask Kissy and Huggy to bring so food for you" said Liz, "Kissy, Huggy, come here please?"

CRACK

Two house elves appeared who Lily hadn't seen since her seventeenth and she'd fallen over them.

"Kissy, Huggy could you please bring some food for James, Sirius and Peter?" the two elves bowed.

"Yes certainly"

CRACK they were gone only to reappear minutes later with piles of food.

Sirius was practically drooling as they ate.

Lily caught Remus' eye and grinned, he grinned back. It was good to have them back. After they had eaten Peter went to bed but was soon followed by Lily and James and Remus and Sirius, Alice, Frank and the others didn't go to bed for another hour as they contacted Dumbledore to tell him James, Sirius and Peter had returned and he turned up in the living room asking what had happened.

Lily and James loved every second of being in each others arms that night just as Sirius and Remus loved being together again.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry these have taken a while I got whisked off to Holland on a crap holiday by my dad before I could update again and now my internets not working so I'm having to use the main computer to up date, that's if my idiot little brother lets me on it…twat. Anyway hope you liked these chapters. I'm gonna do some time jumping in the next few chapters, get to Alice and Frank's wedding and the to Lily' and James' because I want to be nearly if not completely finished by the time my exams start. Cause when they start I won't have much time to update I'll try to **_**not**_** leave you on a cliffy but if I do I'm sorry. Love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	82. Excitement, Playful Jealousy, Memories

**A/N: R****ight I've had a few suggestions at getting a BETA reader so here's the offer, who wants to BETA the sequel? There's no point anyone BETAing this story as it is nearly finished. So BETA reader for the sequel anyone? The sequel is going to be call 'Muggle Born Granger, Pure Blood Malfoy' three guesses for the main couple lol…don't worry I'm gonna stick to JK's final couples Harry, Ron and Hermione wise. Anyway on with MBE, PBP as MBG, PBD won't be started till the summer.**

**Chapter 82 ****– Excitement, Playful Jealousy, Painful Memories, Agent School**

Over the next few months the talk in the Potter mansion was of nothing but Frank and Alice's wedding, even Christmas couldn't change the topic of conversation nor could the New Year party Liz and Harold held which the friends really enjoyed but now they were all in the sitting room reading or playing chess because they were all so hung over from the piss up they'd randomly decided to have the night before in place of a stag and hen night.

"I'm never drinking again" muttered Sirius.

"You say that every time" laughed Remus.

"Yeah well this time I mean it" Sirius muttered, Remus just wanted to hug him but knew he couldn't as the others would get suspicious.

"Where's Sarah and this hang over cure anyway?" asked James.

"No idea, I'll go find her" Remus got to his feet and was just reaching the door when Sarah walked through it.

"Seven hang over cures for seven alcoholic party animals" she grinned.

"Yay!" they cheered weakly, Sarah laughed and handed out the cures and they all felt better in seconds.

After that the conversation livened up.

"So Al you ready to become Mrs Longbottom?" asked Lily.

"Hell yes! I can't wait! Its gonna be the best day of my life!" Lily grinned.

"I thought the day I proposed was the best day of your life" said Frank.

"It was but getting married will be even better" said Alice.

"Fair enough, hey Remus how's the best man speech coming?"

"What best man speech?" asked Remus confused.

"The best man speech you're supposed to be putting together to say at the wedding" said Frank.

Remus' eyes widened with shock, "Shit I totally forgot!" everyone laughed.

"Well you have a week to write a speech so I'm sure you'll be fine" Remus nodded.

"I'll have it ready, I can't believe I forgot I'm so sorry!" Frank waved it off.

"It's ok, good job I reminded you eh?" Remus nodded.

"Yeah"

"Hey Al who's walking you down the aisle?" asked Lily.

"Oh Harold" Lily gawped.

"Well my dad's dead and Harold and Liz have been really great so they are playing mum and dad at the wedding"

"Aww that's really sweet" cooed Lily.

"I wonder who I could ask to give me away when I get married…oh I'm so jealous! I'm really looking forward to the day I get to be the blushing bride" she gave James a pointed look but he missed it.

"Well you have to get engaged first Lily" said Sirius trying not to laugh as he had seen the look Lily had given James.

"Yeah well I'm just waiting for _someone_ to ask me" she said pointedly this time James noticed and looked at her.

"Was that a hint?"

"Noooooooooooooooo" she mocked, "I don't hint at things" she smirked while everyone else tried their hardest not to die laughing. "Anyway, is everything ready for the big day?"

"Yeah I think so, wanna help me check?"

"Hell yes!" the two girls jumped to their feet and hurried upstairs.

Once they were gone James spoke, "Could Lily have hinted any clearer?" the other boys fell about laughing.

"James she's been waiting for you to ask her since she came home" said Remus.

"How do you know?"

"She told me"

"What? When?!"

"When we thought you were dead" Remus told him.

"Oh right"

"So are you going to ask her?" asked Sirius.

"I want to I just don't know when" said James, "I thought about maybe New Year but that brought back memories so I scraped it and now I don't know when, Moony you ok?" Remus had gone very pale and was still very rigid.

"I…I just realised something…" he croaked.

"What?"

"New Year"

"What about it?"

"Jules" Frank's jaw dropped.

"What about Juliet?" asked James, Frank shot him a look.

"This New Year just gone was a year from when I met Juliet" James froze, how could he have been so thick? No wonder Remus was so drunk on New Years Eve it had been a year since he'd met Jules.

"Well fuck me you weren't even with her a year and you were engaged!" gasped Sirius.

Remus smiled sadly and his body relaxed again, "I really loved her, still do" Frank was feeling like an ass.

"Remus look I never thought when I asked you to be best man, if you don't want to be because of…" Remus cut him off.

"Don't be daft Frank I'd love to be best man I just need to get my arse in gear and sort out my speech" said Remus, "I need to move on from Juliet, find someone new and move on" he caught Sirius' eye when no-one was looking.

"Yeah you and me both man, hey tell you what after the wedding me and you go out, lads night and we'll see if we can pull" said Sirius with a slight wink.

"Sounds good" Remus grinned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"I can't believe you're getting married!" giggled Lily.

"I know I always thought it would be you and James even with everything with Andy" said Alice.

"Nah if it hadn't been for Andy it would have been Rem and Jules first" said Lily.

"Yeah ok, them then you and James, the Rose and Sirius and then me and Frank" said Alice.

"I dunno like, could have been in any order after Rem and Jules" said Lily.

"Yeah true, anyway I'm getting married!" sang Alice, dancing around the room.

"I know!" squeaked Lily, "I wish I was getting married" Alice giggled.

"Well I think James might have taken the hint" Lily grinned.

"Do you think I shouldn't have hinted?"

"Hell no! It's about time he asked you" Lily grinned.

"I wonder when he'll ask me" said Lily.

"Maybe at the wedding…oh my god that would be so romantic!" squealed Alice.

"Oh but that'd be stealing your thunder" said Lily.

"Sod my thunder it's be romantic! Oh I hope he asks you at the wedding!"

"Stop it Al I'm starting to hope" said Lily.

"Well if he doesn't I'll slap him" said Alice seriously making Lily laugh.

"So shall we go back down stairs?"

"Yeah let's go see what they are talking about"

"Ooooo can I be Agent Al again?" Lily laughed, they hadn't played agents since fourth year.

"Ok but I'm Agent L remember"

"I remember, come on Agent L lets go spying"

"Rodger Agent Al" they linked arms and slowly and quietly went downstairs.

They reached the door and heard Sirius hiss, "Shhh their outside"

"Crap!" muttered Lily, "Agent Al we've been discovered"

"We have Agent L come on let's go in"

They went into the sitting room, "How'd you know we were out there?" asked Lily.

"Oh a little charm we picked up at Agent School" grinned Sirius, Alice and Lily gawped.

"Agent School!"

"Oh come on Agent L you didn't think we didn't know about your little agent group" Sirius smirked.

"Git" huffed Lily.

"No wonder you never revealed anything when we were around!" said Alice.

"Exactly, we knew you were there"

"Well you can't have gone to Agent School you have to be inducted by Agent Al she's our leader" smirked Lily.

"We created our own Agent School" smirked Sirius.

"But that's illegal! There's only one Agent School allowed!" argued Lily, "It's in the rule book!"

"What rule book?"

"Agent Al"

"Back in a second" Alice tore from the room and up to hers to get the rule but and returned a minute later.

"This rule book" said Lily, she took the book from Alice and ruffled through it, "Aha here it is, rule fifty-nine there will only ever be on Agent School any other Agent Schools will be illegal and will be disbanded upon discovery as decided by Agents Al, L, Ro and P the creators of the first Agent School" Lily read.

"See your Agent School wasn't and isn't allowed" smirked Alice.

"Oh well we're still the marauders" shrugged Sirius.

"You guys are, you mean" Sirius looked at him.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you didn't want in on the Marauders" said Sirius.

"Yeah he was the smart one" muttered Remus, Lily and Alice giggled.

"Oi! You made sure my pranks went off without a hitch!" argued Sirius.

"_Your_ pranks?" asked James, "You mean _our_ pranks?"

"No mine, I thought of them you only helped pull them off like Moony and Wormtail"

"Oh grow up!" laughed Lily.

"Yeah our Agent School is better than the Marauders" laughed Alice.

"How so?" asked James.

"Cause we created it" Alice told him.

"Yeah and the Marauders still exist" said James.

"So does Agent School!"

"Really how?"

"Well me and Agent L are still here so Agent School still exists" James laughed.

"Yeah but all our members are still alive" said James. Everyone froze. "I didn't mean that!" he said quickly looking at Lily and Alice, they had tears in their eyes. "Oh no please don't cry I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come out the way it did, I'm sorry"

"You took that too far" said Sirius.

"I know that" James snapped and he got to his feet.

"I'm sorry Lil, Alice, I didn't mean that"

"You still said it" whispered Lily.

"Arg! I'm such a prat! You can slap me if it'll make you feel better"

SLAP

SLAP

"Ow!"

"Yeah I feel better" smiled Alice wiping away her tears.

"I need a hug" said Lily.

"Off who?" asked Alice.

Lily shrugged so Alice hugged her and then James did, "I'm sorry Lil I always say the wrong thing and hurt you" Lily laughed slightly.

"True but you always tried to put it right"

"And I will when I work out how to" said James, every laughed slightly.

"I know how" Lily whispered.

"Go on then, how?"

"Kiss me" James grinned and kissed her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

It was late that night that Remus found himself alone on his bed looking through photographs of himself and Pearl and himself and Juliet he'd never loved two people more he'd give anything to have one of the back he didn't care which. Tears trickled down his face as he looked at two photographs, one was on him, Pearl, Lily, James, Sirius, Rose, Frank and Alice just before the Halloween ball the other was exactly the same except it was New Year at the Potter mansion and he was with Juliet.

"God I miss you" he mumbled, "I love you both so much, I just wish there was a way to bring one of you back the only problem is…who?" Remus had no idea who he'd choose, he loved them both equally, he'd have married Pearl is she hadn't been killed by Voldemort on Halloween but he'd have married Juliet if she hadn't died for him. "Why?" he muttered, "Why did I have to lose you both? Why could I just be happy? Why can't I have of you back?"

KNOCK, KNOCK

Remus jumped and whipped away his tears quickly and stuffed the photos under his pillow before speaking, "Come in" the door opened and Sirius came in. The sight before him broke his heart.

"You ok?"

"Fine"

"Liar" Sirius closed the door and sat on the bed next to Remus, "What's wrong?" Remus pulled the photos out and showed them to Sirius, Sirius took one look at them and hugged Remus tightly.

"I miss them too" he mumbled before letting Remus go.

"I'd have married Rose in a heart beat I really loved her, still do actually" Remus nodded.

"I still love Pearl and Jules I just can't let go"

"You never can let go of those you love, but they never truly leave us as long as we love and remember them they'll be with us" said Sirius.

"Sirius, if you could would you bring Rose back? Even though we've been together for just under three months" Sirius thought.

"Yeah I think I would, why? Would you bring Pearl or Jules back?" Remus nodded.

"I just dunno which one" Sirius chuckled slightly.

"Yeah tough decision, they were both great" Remus nodded. "Does this change us?" asked Sirius.

Remus looked at him slightly shocked but shook his head, "No. I still want you I just missed Jules and Pearl"

"I know, I miss Rose" Remus looked at Sirius, he looked so pathetic and lost Sirius felt his heart shatter again, "Come 'ere" Remus laid his head on Sirius' shoulder and slowly Sirius laid back onto the pillows. "It'll get easier…eventually…as long as we have each other and Frank, Alice, Lily and James we'll be ok" Remus nodded. "When do you want to tell them about us?" Remus looked up at Sirius.

"When you want to" Sirius grinned.

"How about at the wedding?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"As long as it doesn't ruin Frank and Alice's day"

"It won't Frank's got a gay uncle he'll be cool with it, Lily and Alice have wanted a gay guy mate for ages it's James I'm worried about" said Sirius.

"Yeah he might freak a bit"

"Or a lot"

"Look, let's tell them and take how they react as they react" said Remus.

"Ok" Sirius agreed, "Now come here you, you need some cheering up" Remus grinned. Sirius was the best friend and lover he could ever ask for.

**A/N: Well there you are, right so BETA reader for sequel think about it and I've had a few 'I don't like Sirius and Remus' so you vote: write it out? Yes? No? Send me an actual email coz I'll get confused if you put it in a review.**


	83. I Do, The Truth, Wrong, Marry Me

**Chapter 83 – I Do, The Truth, Wrong, Marry Me?**

They had been at Chillingham Castle two days and it was now the day of the wedding, the phone in Lily and Alice's room was ringing.

RING, RING…RING, RING…RING-

"Hello?"

"Good morning Alice its nine o'clock time to get up"

"Good morning Liz, we're up"

"Good, me and Sarah will be at your room in twenty minutes to help you get ready"

"Ok, see you in a bit" Alice replaced the phone, "Lily we have to get up"

"Ok, you shower first"

"Ok, OH MY GOD!" Alice sat bolt up right.

"What?"

"I'm getting married today!" said Alice faintly.

"Yeah I know innit great?" grinned Lily sitting up.

Alice threw of her covers and ran into the bathroom to shower, Lily laughed to herself and got out of bed since they only had three hours to get ready.

"Shit! Alice, HURRY UP IN THE SHOWER YOU ONLY HAVE THREE HOURS!" Lily yelled she heard Alice squeak in response and then turned to get everything out but found she didn't need to because it was already done; Alice had done it the night before.

After a quick ten minute shower Alice left the bathroom and Lily dived in for a quick shower as Lily got out of the shower she heard Alice letting Sarah and Liz into the room and quickly dried off and put her underwear on before leaving the bathroom.

"Have you two had breakfast?" asked Sarah.

"We have time for breakfast?" asked Alice.

"You have just over two and a half hours Alice so yes you have time for breakfast" said Sarah trying not to laugh.

Alice had been in panic mood for the last two days worrying about anything and everything that could go wrong, they'd actually had to pay one of the hotel staff to stand guard on the flowers because Alice kept running off to check they weren't dead.

"Oooo I want pancakes" said Lily.

Liz laughed but ordered them pancakes on room service then started to charm Alice's hair into a mountain of curls on top of her head with a few curls hanging down at the side and the front. Sarah charmed Lily's hair into a plaited twist that started just behind her ear and finished in a bun at the back on her head. By the time they'd finished the pancakes had arrived and Liz and Sarah had to tell the girls to slow down as they had just under two hours.

"Yes but we'll need that time to get completely ready" said Alice.

"Don't be ridiculous!" laughed Liz, "It won't take long to do your make up and get you into your dress have you got your something, new, old, borrowed and blue?"

Alice thought for a moment then listed what she had, "Right well something new is my dress, something old are my shoes as they were my mums, something borrowed is the tiara Augusta has lent me with the blue jewels so yes I think I have everything" Liz shook her head.

"You need something separate for your something blue"

Alice went white, "Your kidding?"

"No, now let me think…something blue…something blue…" she clicked her fingers, "Got it! Kissy?"

CRACK Kissy appeared.

"Madam called?" she squeaked with a curtsey.

"Yes Kissy do you remember the blue handkerchief I had at my wedding?" Kissy nodded.

"It is in your handkerchief draw madam" she squeaked.

"Could you bring it here for me please?"

"Yes madam" Kissy squeaked with another curtsey and disappeared with another CRACK.

"Oh thank you Liz!" said Alice hugging the older woman.

"You're most welcome Alice; I can't let you get married with out your something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue"

CRACK Kissy had reappeared.

"Here it is madam" she squeaked holding out the hanky.

"Thank you Kissy, you've just saved a bride" said Liz taking the handkerchief, Kissy beamed and curtsied.

"Kissy is happy to help and Kissy wishes the bride the most of luck on her wedding" Alice grinned and dropped to her knees before hugging the little elf.

"Thank you Kissy"

"Miss is most welcome" squeaked Kissy with what Lily was sure was a blush. "Do you require anything else?" squeaked Kissy.

"No thank you Kissy, I'll call you if I need anything" Kissy curtsied again and vanished with a CRACK.

"Right, make-up, come on" said Sarah.

"Oooo use the stuff I made!" said Lily pulling out a box.

"You make cosmetics?" asked Liz and Sarah together.

"Yup and they look fab!" grinned Lily.

"Lily you never cease to amaze, do you?" said Sarah in awe Lily laughed.

"Right do Alice first so that she doesn't explode" said Lily.

"Well there's enough make up here to have you both ready in no time" said Liz picking up a bottle of blue liquid, "Is this eye shadow?"

"Yes, just dip the brush in and paint it on" said Lily.

It didn't take long for the girls to be ready, all they needed to do was put the dresses on so Liz and Sarah left them to get completely ready.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

When James woke at nine o'clock he found Frank already up and getting ready.

"You're not getting married till twelve you know?" Frank jumped.

"What I want to be ready" James laughed and got up.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry" James rolled his eyes.

"You will be in a couple of hours"

"James if I eat now I'll be sick"

James laughed, "You're as bad as Al" Frank laughed.

"So?" James rolled his eyes and went for a shower.

Once James was showered, shaved, fed and dressed they went to see if Sirius and Remus were ready.

"Yeah give us five minutes Sirius is in the shower" said Remus.

"Alright well I'm gonna go and check that everything is being set up properly" said Frank.

"Hang on two seconds and I'll come with"

"OK" said Frank and James together.

Remus closed the door and put his head around the bathroom door, "Sirius? I'm going downstairs with Frank and James to check on everything, ok?"

"Ok, see you down there" said Sirius and Remus walked out of the room.

The chapel looked fantastic; there were flowers at the end of each row tied with a white or blue ribbon.

"Looks good, wonder if the Great Hall is ready?" said Remus.

"Eh?" James looked at him confused.

"That's what the main banquet hall in Chillingham is called; the Great Hall" said Remus.

"Oh, ok I thought you meant the Great Hall at Hogwarts I was like what the hell?" Remus and Frank laughed.

"James you are such an idiot" said Frank.

"Then what's Sirius?"

"The clown"

"Hey! I resent that!" they all jumped and turned to see Sirius behind them, "Jumpy aren't ya?"

"Shut up Black" Sirius laughed.

"Wow this place looks amazing! Alice will be happy"

"Yeah if she doesn't explode first" laughed James.

"Yeah she has been panicky the last two days" said Frank.

"Not her fault, the brides supposed to panic about everything" said Remus.

"Yeah but the flower panic got ridiculous" said Frank.

"You'd have hit the roof if they'd died" said Remus, Frank grinned.

"Come on I wanna see this Great Hall place see if it's a good as at Hogwarts" said James.

"Don't be stupid the one at Hogwarts is huge!" said Frank but followed James to the hall anyway.

It was also beautifully decorated, bunches of flowers were set every few feet along the huge table that ran the edge of the room.

"So everyone dances in the middle then?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, see the gaps at the corners?" said Frank pointing.

"Oh right I thought we'd have to climb over for a second" said Sirius.

"Ok you're the idiot and James is just daft" laughed Frank, Remus sniggered as James and Sirius objected.

Just then a white doe appeared and it spoke, "Sirius, Remus come to mine and Alice's room please" and it vanished.

"What the…?"

"Come on, don't worry Frank we'll sort it" said Remus and he took off with Sirius close behind.

"Wonder what's happened now…"

"Alice is probably spazing about something daft again" said Sirius.

They reached Lily and Alice's room in minutes and knocked on the door, Lily answered the door straight away.

"Cheers guys maybe you can make her see sense" Remus and Sirius walked into the room, Alice looked up when they came in.

"Oh thank god! You have to help me my vows are a total disaster!" Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then cracked up laughing. Alice frowned "This isn't funny! My vows have to be perfect and their not!"

"Let me have a look" said Remus, Alice handed him the paper with her vows written on them, after reading them he looked up at her, "Alice these are great, they say exactly what you want to say" he handed them to Sirius who also read them.

"Yep they're fine"

"But their not perfect!"

"Yes they are!" said Sirius, Remus and Lily together.

"You sure?"

"Yes now stop spazing and relax for the next hour before you say I do" said Remus, Alice grinned and hugged all three of them.

"Thanks I really appreciate your help; I know I've been a little crazy the last few days but…what?" Lily, Remus and Sirius had burst out laughing.

"A little crazy?"

"Alice you've been going mental for the last two weeks!" Alice blushed and frowned.

"Sorry"

"Nah it's ok the brides supposed to be a stress head" laughed Remus, Alice grinned.

"How's Frank?"

"A stress head" laughed Sirius, Alice laughed too.

"So what do you think of the dress?" she asked twirling round.

Sirius' and Remus' jaws dropped they hadn't noticed the dress until now.

"Wow Alice!"

"Wow! Well talk about knocking Frank dead!" Alice giggled.

"So that's a yes you like it?"

"You look amazing!" said Remus.

"Beautiful" agreed Sirius.

Lily frowned, "Ok enough! What is going on with you two?!" Remus and Sirius froze.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius tentatively.

"What I mean is you've been acting very odd lately so what's going on?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"May as well tell them"

"You sure?"

"Yeah they should know" Remus nodded.

"Go on then you tell them" Sirius gawped at him.

"Why do I have to tell them?!" Remus laughed.

"Will one of you tell me what's going on?!" Lily demanded, they both looked at her and grinned.

"Do you remember ages ago when James shouted up the stairs that we're gay?" Remus asked slowly.

"Yes why?"

"Well…shit this is harder than I thought" blushed Sirius running his hand through his hair, Remus rolled his eyes and Alice gasped clapping her hands to her mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed.

Lily looked confusedly from Remus to Sirius to Alice and back again, "Am I missing something here?"

"Yes" they said together, Remus was trying not to die laughing.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "And are you going to tell me?"

"Yes right me and Sirius have been together since November" said Remus.

Lily's jaw dropped. Alice however jumped up and hugged them both.

"I'm not surprised" she giggled.

"But…but…WHAT?!" Sirius and Remus froze. "You two have been a couple since November and never told me?!"

"Er…yeah" said Remus, he had a bad feeling about this.

"And why didn't you tell me?" asked Lily her voice rising an octave.

"Well we didn't know how you guys would react" said Remus and Lily nodded understandingly.

"Ok" Remus raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned before hugging them both.

"This is sooooooooooo cool! I have gay friends!" Alice, Remus and Sirius laughed, they had been worried that Lily would flip on them for a second there.

"So you're cool this it?"

"Hell yes!" Remus grinned and Sirius hugged her, "Just one question"

"Shoot"

"What was all that last year with Rose, Pearl and Jules?"

"Oh, you ever heard the word bisexual?"

"Cool!" squealed Lily.

"Ow my ears" whimpered Sirius.

"I second that"

Lily blushed, "Sorry, hey have you told Frank and James yet?"

"No" Lily nodded.

"Well Frank will be cool with it one of his relatives is gay but James…I don't know I think he'll flip a bit"

"Yeah so do we"

"But you have to tell him"

"We will, at some point" Lily and Alice grinned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

The chapel was full and any second Lily followed by Harold and Alice would be walking through the doors, Frank couldn't remember feeling so nervous.

"Ready to get married?" Remus muttered.

"Yes" Frank whispered back.

"Then stop shaking, you'll be fine" Frank grinned at his friend, Remus grinned back.

The music started and the doors opened, Frank held his breath.

"Breathe you fool" hissed Remus, James and Sirius fought back laughter and Frank blushed slightly, he really was nervous.

They looked back up at the doors as Lily walked through them, James' jaw dropped she looked beautiful in her floor length blue dress, her eyes were lined with dark make up and her lips were red but behind her was the most beautiful sight any of them had ever seen.

Alice in her long sleeved streamlined wedding dress, it was white with a blue flower pattern on the bodice, her eyes were lined with light blue and white make up and her lips were pink.

"Wow, she looks beautiful" Frank whispered.

Alice walked down the aisle on Harold's arm beaming with pride, this was the best day of her life, Frank and the other guys looked fabulous in their tuxedos. Alice and Harold reached the altar.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the priest.

"I Harold Potter do" said Harold, he then took Alice's hand in his, kissed it before placing it in Frank's.

Alice looked at Harold, "Thank you" Harold smiled at her and sat down next to Liz.

Alice and Frank looked at each other, "You look beautiful"

Alice smiled, tears of happiness welling in her eyes, "You look wonderful too" they turned to the priest.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two persons in holy matrimony before the eyes of God…" tears slowly slid down Alice face but her smile never faltered, "…I believe you have written your own vows?" Lily and Remus stepped forward holding the rings, Frank took the ring from Remus and turned to Alice smiling.

"I Frank Brian Longbottom take thee Alice Jane Marsh to have, hold, love and cherish through youth and age, wealth and poverty, health and sickness, I make a promise to love you for all my life" Frank slid the ring onto Alice's finger.

Alice turned at took the ring off Lily, "I Alice Jane Marsh take thee Frank Brian Longbottom to be my husband, to hold in my arms, to love and cherish with all my heart whether we be young or old, rich or poor, well or ill, I will love you for as long as we both shall live" Alice then slowly slid the ring onto Frank's finger.

Lily felt tears pricking her eyes and her smile widening.

The priest cleared his throat, "Is there any single person here today that objects the joining of these to people?" Frank, Alice Lily, James, Sirius and Remus looked around but no-one moved, they all grinned and turned back to a smiling priest, "Then I am allowed to pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" Frank lifted Alice's veil from her face pulled her to him and kissed her lips, when they broke apart they turned to face everyone in the church and the priest spoke again, "Ladies and gentlemen allow me to present the newly wed Mr and Mrs Frank and Alice Longbottom" everyone stood and applauded Frank and Alice grinned with pride.

"Go!" hissed Remus.

"Run!" hissed Lily.

Frank took Alice's hand and they ran down the aisle with confetti raining down on them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"Oh it's beautiful!" gasped Alice as they entered the Great Hall for the reception.

"Which one is the head table?" asked James.

"The one on the far wall" said Harold behind them making them jump slightly "Anyway you two are supposed to enter last" he told Alice and Frank.

"Oh, oopss?" giggled Alice, but they disappeared back down the hall, it hadn't taken them long to sign the register and so no-one was in the Great Hall yet.

Once everyone was seated Alice and Frank were informed that they were allowed to enter the Great Hall, the member of the hotel staff led them to the Great Hall threw open the doors and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the newly wedding Mr and Mrs Frank and Alice Longbottom" with a wave of his arm he stepped aside to allow Frank and Alice to enter.

Everyone got to their feet and applauded as Frank and Alice walked around the tables to the head table and took their seats in the largest mahogany chairs, after a few seconds Frank got to his feet and silence fell.

"Thank you everyone who has come today to share this wonderful occasion with myself, my beautiful wife Alice and my parents. Sadly Alice's parents couldn't be with us today but we are both very grateful to Harold and Elizabeth who happily took up the roles of mother and father of the bride. We thank them both gratefully for everything they have done for us, we'd also like to thank my own parents and our friends who have helped with every aspect of the organisation of this wedding. I ask you to raise your glasses to these people who have become our family-" he and Alice raised their glasses and everyone followed suit, "-to family and friends"

The hall echoed the words and everyone drank, Frank then took his seat, Harold and Mark looked at each and Harold nodded to Mark and Mark got to his feet.

"Don't worry I won't talk for long I'm hungry too" a few people laughed, "Fatherhood. A simple word but with so strong a meaning, some father's say the best moment of their lives is when they first became a father, others when their child first speaks, walks, starts school, makes their first friend, finds their first girlfriend, gets engaged, married. But I disagree. None of these one things are the best part of being a father because they all add up to the greatest gift on the planet. Fatherhood. Frank was and is the greatest gift I've ever been given and today I've received something back from him. Through his marriage to Alice I've gained the gift of a daughter and my life couldn't be more complete. So I ask you to raise your glasses again to the greatest people in my life along side my wife; Frank and Alice" Mark raised his glass in toast to Frank and Alice.

The room followed suite and echoes their names.

Once Mark had taken his seat again waiters and waitresses walked into the room with plates of peoples pre-ordered starters.

"I didn't know you were so soft dad" said Frank leaning around Alice to speak to his father.

"Yes well, only on special occasions" Alice laughed.

"So, if you life's complete does that mean you don't grandchildren?" asked Alice. Frank choked.

"I never said such a thing Alice" smiled Mark as Harold whacked Frank on the back.

After the meal it was Remus' turn to make a speech and he was dreading it, e got to his feet and tapped his wine glass with a knife and the room fell silent.

"Thank you, I know as the best man I'm supposed to have a hilarious speech that reveals a lot about the groom but I'm not that cruel-" laughter "-I first met Frank at the welcome feast at Hogwarts in our first year at Gryffindor table, then I didn't realise that I was sat with a group of the best friends I'd ever have and a group of the biggest saps I'll ever meet. Frank was…well I'll say the biggest and worst romantic of all of us, he never an out of new ideas for gifts and tokens to show Alice how much he loved…loves her. He was always the one who James always went to for advice to win over Lily and he was the only one who could control Sirius-" a few people laughed, "-so as the oldest of us he acted like our big brother but of course he never succeeded in stopping all the trouble we managed to cause-" there was more laughter and the Marauders all grinned, "-without Frank I don't think any of us would have grown up but without Alice no-one would have believed Frank's straight" the hall erupted with laughter, Frank threw Remus a look that clearly said 'you git', "I just ask you to do one thing, join me in a toast to the best and soppiest couples on the planet, Frank and Alice"

Once again the hall echoed Frank and Alice's names.

As Remus took his seat the band walked onto the stage set up in the far corner of the hall and the singer spoke, "Good afternoon, the first song we are going to play to night is for the bride and groom" as Frank and Alice got to their feet and hand in hand walked onto the dance floor the band started to play Frankie Valli's 'Can't take My Eyes Off Of You'.

"You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay"

Frank spun Alice around and around the dance floor and as the song ended dipped her over his arm and kissed her.

"Awwww, he's such a romantic" Lily cooed.

More love songs were played and soon everyone in the room was either dancing or sat talking; Alice, Frank, Peter, Lily and James were sat up at the top table talking.

"-this is definitely the best day of my life"

"Yeah but the best bit is still to come" said Frank with a grin, Alice looked questioningly at him, "Presents!" everyone laughed, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Typical bloke!" Lily giggled.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom, won't be a minute"

"Ok" they said and watched Lily leave before turning to James.

"You gonna ask her then?" asked Alice.

"I dunno I don't wanna steal your thunder" said James.

"Sod our thunder and just do it!" said Frank with a grin.

"But I want it to be romantic so that she'll never forget it, she deserves that after everything she's been through!"

"True" Peter agreed.

Alice snapped her fingers, "Frank remember that new musical we went to see the other week?"

"Phantom of the Opera?"

"Yes! What was the name of the love song it?"

"All I Ask of You, why?"

"Its perfect for Lily and James!"

"It is?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Yes the lyrics go so well with what they went through!"

"Oh yeah! Hang on I'll go ask the band if they now it" Frank got up and headed over to the band while Lily joined them.

"Where's Frank going?"

"To request a song"

"Ooooo what song?" asked Lily.

"This really romantic song, it's lovely, its not very popular but still lovely"

Frank had joined them again, "They know it and will play it after the next song" Alice grinned.

"So you two, when you planning to have kids?" asked Peter with a cheeky grin.

"No idea" said Frank.

"I haven't thought about children yet but now you mention it I wouldn't having a baby" said Alice thoughtfully. Frank gave her a look. "Don't look at me like that!" Peter, Lily and James laughed.

"You guys seen Remus and Sirius lately?" asked Frank to change the subject.

"Not for a while but don't change the subject!" said James, Frank glared at him.

"Shut up! Alice would you like to dance?" Alice smiled.

"I'd love to" they got up as the song ended and the one Frank had requested came on, Frank and Alice looked at James.

"Lily would you like to dance?"

"Oh yes, Pete you don't mind us leaving you?"

"No go dance! Have fun" Lily smiled at him and followed Frank and Alice onto the dance floor with James as the lyrics started.

Male Singer  
"No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you.

Female Singer  
Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment;  
turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you.

Male Singer  
Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light;  
you're safe, no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you.

Female Singer  
All I want is freedom, Lily laid her head on James' shoulder as they waltz in a small circle.  
a world with no more night;  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me.

Male Singer  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from you solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
that's all I ask of you.

Female Singer  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you.

Together  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning.

Female Singer  
Say you love me...

Male Singer  
You know I do.

Together  
Love me, that's all I ask of you."

_As the instrumental part of the song began Alice and Frank looked at James and nodded, James grinned, he pulled Lily away from him slightly and looked into her emerald eyes, the eye that had first captured his heart nearly eight years ago._

_"Lily?"_

_"Mmm?"_

_"Lily, I love you with all my heart and I never want to lose you, you mean the world to me and I want to spend my whole life with you-" James put is hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black box before going down on one knee._

_Lily gasped._

_People dancing around the stopped._

_James looked up at Lily and opened the box to reveal the diamond ring inside and said, "Lily will you marry me?" Lily put her hands to her mouth in shock as tears of happiness welled in her eyes. Eventually she pulled her hands away from her mouth and spoke._

_"Yes" her voice was barely a whisper but everyone heard it, James grinned and put the ring on her finger, stood up, put the box in his pocket and pulled Lily into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her he picked her up and spun her round while everyone cheered and clapped. The band who'd lengthened the instrumental part of the song sang the last bit of the lyrics._

"Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me...that's all I ask of you."

"I love you James" Lily whispered.

"I love you too" Frank, Alice and Peter joined them.

"Congratulations!" they chorused and Lily and James beamed.

"Too bad Sirius and Remus missed it" said Peter.

"Let's go find them and tell them" said Lily and the group left the hall slowly as people stopped them to congratulate Lily and James on their engagement, eventually they made it out of the hall and went to look for Remus and Sirius.

It took the group nearly ten minutes to find them but when they did, everyone except Lily and Alice got the shock of their lives.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S PANTS ARE YOU DOING?" shouted James.

**A/N: Hehehehehehe aren't I cruel?? Ok I know I said I wasn't updating till after my exams but I'm bored of revision so there's the next chapter and I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll try but I will be back permenately on the 19th June. What's going to happen next?? Oh and btw I know that 'Phantom of the Opera' wasn't out till 1986 or something like that but the song fits too well so I've pulled it back. If you don't like it tough! Review!!**


	84. Homophobia, Arguments, Broken Hearts

**Chapter 84 - Homophobia, Arguments, Broken Hearts**

It took the group nearly ten minutes to find them but when they did, everyone except Lily and Alice got the shock of their lives.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S PANTS ARE YOU DOING?" shouted James.

Sirius had Remus pressed against a wall in a passionate kiss and sprang away from him at James' shout and both their faces were tomato red. Lily and Alice were biting their lips in worry and trying not to laugh at the same time, Frank leaned calmly against the wall smiling; he expected this, Peter was frozen still with a look of shock of his face. James however, was standing in the middle of the hall, his hands balled into fists and a look of angered horror on his face. Remus and Sirius were both looking at their shoes not sure what to say.

"Well?" James demanded glaring at them.

"Do you really need to ask James?" said Frank.

James rounded on him, "What?"

"Well you asked what they were doing and unless I'm much mistaken they were kissing which most likely means they are together" Frank told him as if he walked in on his male friends making out all the time.

James was glaring at him. "T-t-to-gether? What? How? Th-they aren't…g-g-g-" James trailed off shaking his head with a look of disgust on his face. He could bring himself to say the word 'gay'.

Frank rolled his eyes, "So what if they are? I don't care I've got a gay uncle" Sirius and Remus looked up at him when he said this. "Yes I don't care if you two are together, I can't care really can I? one, it's your life and two, I have a gay uncle so I'd be a hell of a hypocrite if I had a go at you over it" Remus and Sirius grinned him.

"Thanks Frank" they said together.

Frank grinned, "No problem. One question. How long?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other then at everyone else except James, "Well…since…November" Frank nodded.

"NOVEMBER!" everyone jumped and stared at James.

"Yes James November" said Sirius defiantly.

James just stared at him unable to speak.

"So…you two are…" Peter took a breathe and then finished his sentence, "gay"

"No Peter their not gay their just winding us up" said James nastily.

Sirius glared at him, "Really?"

"Yeah pranks over and it wasn't even funny!"

"Prank? James are you thick? This isn't a prank! Ok so this isn't how you guys were supposed to find out but tough, we've been together since November and we're happy so get over it" he walked back over to Remus and put his arm around him and they both looked at James.

"But…but…but what…what about Rose and Juliet? Last year! You both-" Lily rounded on him.

"God James are you thick?! Haven't you heard the word bisexual?!"

"B-bi-_bisexual_?"

"Yes James _bisexual_! It means that a person is attracted to member of both sexes!" said Lily glaring at him.

"I know what it means Lily" James snarled.

"Then what's the problem?" she snapped.

"Problem? The problem is Lily is that it's wrong!"

"How?" Lily demanded slightly exasperated.

"Because its not normal"

"Oh for god sake! It's not wrong some people are just different get over it!"

"James?" James turned to look at Sirius. "James you're my best mate, my brother, why can't you accept this?"

"Yeah best friend. If you were my best friend you wouldn't-"

"JAMES!" Lily walked over to him, fury etched on her face, "Don't you dare say that!" James ignored her and spoke to Sirius and Remus.

"You are no friend of mine" and then he walked away, everyone watched him leave but no-one shouted him back.

Everyone looked at Sirius and Remus, Alice walked over to them and hugged them both, "Don't you two dare break up because of James, he's just an arse!" they smiled at her, Lily hugged them both as well and Frank shook their hands.

"He'll get used to it, he'll have to if he wants his best friend back" they both nodded.

Everyone turned and saw that Peter hadn't moved.

"Peter?" Peter looked from Remus to Sirius, Remus walked towards him, "Pete-"

"So you've been together since November and like both men and women?" Remus stopped walking.

"Yes"

"Ok, I think I can get used to that, I'll just need to time to get used to it but yeah ok, I can accept that. I mean I always knew you weren't straight Rem it's Sirius I'm surprised at" Remus smiled.

"Yeah I suppose the Casanova of Hogwarts isn't expected to be gay" Peter nodded, "But you're cool?"

"Yeah I think so I just need to get used to it" Remus grinned, Peter grinned back and they shook hands.

"Alice, Frank, I'm sorry we've ruined today" the couple shook their heads.

"Not your fault that James is a homophobic cunt" said Frank.

"Yeah I just can't believe I'm engaged to a homophobic arsehole like James" said Lily sadly, Sirius and Remus stared at her.

"ENGAGED!?"

Lily smiled, "Yes, that's why were here we were looking for you to tell you, it was really romantic just a shame he's ruined it"

"Ah he'll come round Lil" said Peter, Lily nodded.

"Right come on back in the hall I want a dance with one of my new girlfriends" laughed Alice causing the others to laugh. Alice linked with Sirius and Lily linked with Remus and together they headed back into the hall, James wasn't anywhere to be seen but they didn't care and soon the fight was forgotten and it was the best day of Frank and Alice's lives.

………………………………**...**

The next morning everyone slept late, having stayed up late partying and then travelling back to Godrics Hollow. The adults were already up when Alice and Frank entered the kitchen, they all broke into applause making the couple blush.

"Stop it! We only got married" said Alice.

"_Only_ got married! Yeah ok" laughed Mark.

"What do you want for breakfast?" asked Liz smiling.

"Anything that's not cake" said Frank making everyone laugh.

"Bacon, eggs, sausage then?"

"Yes please"

Alice and Frank had just started to eat when Remus and Sirius walked in.

"Morning" they said together.

"Morning" everyone replied.

"Ah good your up I want to ask you, why's James angry with you?" Remus and Sirius both blushed and cleared their throats looking away from everyone, this wasn't how they wanted the adults to find out.

Alice and Frank stared at them wondering what they were going to say, Sarah got to her feet and pulled them from the room and into the living room.

"Honestly, Harold never had much tact, I apologise, so why is James mad at you?" Sirius looked at Remus.

"Mum you know you accepted the werewolf thing?" he asked timidly.

"Yes"

"Well here's something else for you to accept or reject" Sarah raised an eyebrow

"Ok, shoot"

Remus looked at Sirius, Sirius grinned, "Go on"

Remus took a deep breath and the spoke, "Well since November me and Sirius have kind of…well…we're kinda…."

"Oh for god sake Moony just tell her!" said Sirius exasperatedly.

Remus opened his mouth but no sound came out, Sirius rolled his eyes, "Sarah since November me and Remus have been a couple" Sarah gawped at him and then burst out laughing.

Remus stared at her, "Err…why are you laughing?"

"Well Remus I kinda knew you weren't straight I was just waiting to see when you came out" she laughed, Sirius started to laugh as well.

"You…you knew?"

"Of course! So I'm guessing you're not gay since you were engage to Juliet before…well I'm guessing that your not fully gay?"

"No mum" Sarah smiled and then hugged and kissed them both. "Not bothered then?"

"Of course not, you're my son and I love you"

"Love you too mum…what…what do you think dad would say were he here?" asked Remus.

"I don't know but I do know he wouldn't mind" Remus grinned. "So when you two get married who's where the dress?"

"MUM!"

Sirius laughed, "Remus"

"SIRIUS!" Sarah and Sirius collapsed with laughter and Remus just glared at them, "I hate you two"

"No you don't you love us really" Remus glared at them.

"OK, ok we'll stop, let's go eat I'm hungry"

"Typical, you and food" laughed Remus.

"Shut up wolf boy" Remus growled at him.

"Ak! Get a room!" gagged Sarah.

"We've got one you're in it" retorted Sirius, Sarah laughed.

"Touché. Ok come on breakfast" together they walked through to the kitchen to find that James was up, he just glared at them then continued eating.

"So do we get to know what that was about?" Sarah looked at the two lads.

"You can tell them I'm hungry" said Remus.

"Well, Remus and Sirius have just told me that they are-"

"The biggest wankers on the planet" interjected James.

"JAMES!"

"Oh no wait wanker is the wrong word, puff is better"

"JAMES!"

"Liz leave it, he's just a homophobic git" growled Sirius.

"Homo…wait? Are you two?" Remus and Sirius nodded. "Oh ok, well that's unexpected but ok each to their own"

"Yeah its just a shame that all of us can't be mature about this relatively new couple" came Lily's voice from the doorway.

"Are you calling me immature?" James demanded.

"Yes I am"

"How am I immature?"

"Hmmm, let's think" said Lily sarcastically, "How about your out burst yesterday that its wrong to be gay?"

Liz gawped at her son, "I don't believe you James, we haven't brought you up to act like that!"

"Leave it Liz if he was to act like a child then let him" said Sirius.

"I am not acting like a child! And when you two get a grip and stop acting like a pair of pussies then speak to me" and he walked out of the room.

"JAMES POTTER GET BACK ION HERE NOW!" screamed Lily but he ignored her, "I'm gonna bloody kill him the prat" and she left two.

In the kitchen they could hear the argument raging upstairs.

"Oh sod this, thy aren't fighting and breaking up because of us" said Remus and get got to his feet and headed up to James' room.

"Oi! Where…Remus!" Sirius took off after him, he caught up with him steps away from James' door. "Remus what are you doing?"

Remus stopped and sighed, "I'm sorry Sirius but I'm not gonna let this happen, they've been through enough and they are not gonna fall out because of us"

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying"

"No"

"I'm sorry Sirius, I really am" and he walked to the end of the hall and into James' room leaving Sirius standing on the landing.

Lily and James turned to look at him when he entered, "What do you want?" James snarled.

Remus glared at him, "Just so you know James that to make you happy me and Sirius will break up" Lily gawped at him but didn't get a chance to say anything because Remus walked out of the room. On the landing Sirius stopped him, "Sirius don't, please this is hard enough" and he walked away leaving Sirius fuming and angry.

Back in James' room Lily rounded on him, "Happy are you? Remus has given up his chance for happiness because you are such a selfish prat. Well I'm telling you now; until you grown up we are NOT getting married" and Lily walked out of the room leaving James along and angry.

Lily met Sirius on the landing and hugged him, "It'll be ok, he'll come round and you and Remus will be back together in no time" Sirius smiled and nodded and walked away from her.

**A/N: Well there you go two chapters in one day I'll try and update later in the week but don't get your hopes up and I'm sorry for taking so long.**


	85. And The Problems And Heartache Continue

**Chapter 85 – And The Problems And Heartache Continue**

Remus was laid on his bed looking at his copy of the photos from Frank and Alice's wedding, particularly two that Lily had taken; one of him and Sirius with their arms around each other and the other of them kissing. This second one had been taken out in the grounds in the maze so that none of the adults saw, Lily had even written on the back of it 'The Cutest Gay Couple' these words made Remus smile but also brought tears to his eyes he missed Sirius and wanted him back but it was too late to change it, he'd given up his relationship with Sirius for Lily and James but that hadn't worked, Lily was so angry she wasn't speaking to James at the minute. This was so unfair!

KNOCK KNOCK

Remus jumped, quickly wiped away his tears, pilled up the photographs before calling, "Come in" Sirius entered the room, Remus groaned inwardly. Sirius was the last person he wanted to see at then minute.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Can I come in?"

"If you want" Remus didn't want to speak to Sirius, he couldn't face him.

"How you doing?" Remus shrugged.

"Ok"

"Liar. Look at me" Remus kept his eyes down and felt Sirius sit next to him on the bed, "Look at me Remus"

"Sirius please-"

"No, look at me" Remus looked at him.

"Sirius, don't"

"Don't what? Make this harder for you? You're not the only one hurting you know"

"Sirius I-"

"You what? You're sorry but you weren't gonna let Lily and James break up because James it a homophobic arsehole? Open your eyes Remus! Lily isn't speaking to him! So what's stopping-"

"Yeah exactly! Lily isn't speaking to James because of us! Just…just go away Sirius" Remus looked at his knees. He hated this; he hated not being with Sirius he missed him.

Sirius stood up, "Fine. But I thought it was you who'd wanted me, told me you'd liked me for a while or is my memory wrong?" Remus didn't look at him, it was true and this was the reason he couldn't look at Sirius. Sirius waited for an answer but it never came and so he left the room but just as he closed the door Remus spoke.

"I'm sorry" his voice was choked with tears and pain, Sirius stopped for a few seconds but then carried on out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius went back out into the garden and sat with Lily, Frank and Alice the look on Sirius' face broke their hearts but there was nothing they could do. Not until James grew up anyway.

"This is ridiculous! It's been a week!" said Lily.

"Looks like your idea of not speak to James to get him to accept me and Remus isn't working" said Frank.

"Arg! I could slap him!" said Lily throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Lily look, I appreciate what you're doing but you can't give up what you and James fought for, for over a year just for me and Remus because he's as stubborn as James. I just have to accept that me and Remus are finished" said Sirius sadly.

"Right enough is enough! It's been a week!" and she got to her feet and walked into the pool house where James was swimming with the adults.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dad I dunno what to do, I love Lily and I don't want to lose her but this whole Remus Sirius thing is just…" he trailed off unable to find the word he needed.

"Why do you find it so hard to accept?" asked Sarah gently, James flinched as if she'd shouted.

"Well I always knew Remus wasn't straight, he was too feminine to be straight but Sirius…at Hogwarts he's shag anything with boobs until Rose agreed to go out with him and then he changed but for Remus and Sirius to be together I dunno its just…it doesn't fit" Sarah nodded.

"Right, now I understand, you've known them for so long that finding out they're as gay couple goes against everything your used to"

"Yeah"

"Well can you see how this has come about?" James gave her a look. "Oh come on! They lost the women they love at the same time. Rose and Juliet gave their lives to keep Remus and Sirius alive, they relied on each other for comfort because they knew how the other was feeling and through that I reckon they found love" James gave her a look of disgust that clearly said he thought she was mad.

"Yeah ok Sarah" James heaved himself out of the pool and grabbed his towel.

"James will you stop being an arse and let them be?!" said Harold and Sarah together.

"I'm not being an arse. It's wrong and that's my opinion and if you don't like it deal with it" snapped James.

"You hypocritical shit!" snarled a voice next to him making him jump.

"Lily! You scared the life out of me!" he gasped.

"Good!" and she shoved him with all her might and with a tremendous SPLASH James fell backwards into the pool.

Coughing and spluttering he surfaced and glared at Lily, "What was that for?"

"You know what for" and she walked out of the pool house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus didn't join them for lunch or dinner that day so Sarah went find him to discover he wasn't in his room or Sirius'.

"I can't find him" she said re-entering the dinning room.

"You're kidding?" said Frank.

"No he's not in his room"

"Ok well did anyone see him go into the grounds?" asked Liz.

"No" said Lily.

"Ok well he'll be in the house somewhere, so we'll just have to look for him" said Liz.

James rolled his eyes but got up with the rest of them, Remus was so pathetic, acting like such a child.

"The best places to look are the unused rooms" said Harold.

"Yes they are most likely" everyone nodded and headed off.

After an hour Harold called on the house elves to help them look for Remus, Kissy was the first to find him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus was in one of the unused bedrooms of the house to make sure that no-one found him, he didn't want to see Sirius, his mother, friends or anyone else he just wanted to be left alone to his heartache and tears. In his hands he held the photographs of him and Sirius at the wedding and the photographs of their group of friends from when Pearl, Rose and Juliet were alive.

A sudden CRACK made him jump and look up.

"Kissy you frightened the life out of me!" he gasped.

Kissy curtsied, "Kissy is sorry sir but everyone is worried and looking for you and Master Potter has asked for us all to help find you"

"Don't tell them where I am please" said Remus.

"Kissy is sorry sir but Kissy must, Master Potter asked us to"

"Ok, I'm sorry but Kissy I order you not to tell them where I am" Kissy curtsied.

"Kissy will fulfil Master Remus' order" she squeaked.

"Thank you, but you can tell them you found me" Kissy curtsied again and disappeared with a CRACK.

No-one else appeared so it seemed they had listened to Kissy, Remus sat in the room as the sunset thinking and looking at the photographs. He wanted Sirius back, he missed him and Lily wasn't speaking to James anyway but it was too late to go back on what he'd said to Sirius.

KNOCK KNOCK the door knob turned and the door open, Remus had barely scrambled to his feet when Lily and Sirius walked in.

"So this is where you are hiding" smiled Lily.

Remus looked at them both then at the floor unable to speak.

"So you gonna tell us why you have been avoiding us?" asked Sirius gently.

Remus said nothing.

"Well I'm going to say this to you both. Enough! Sod James! Sod his childish behaviour! If you want to be together then be together!" and before Remus could argue with her she turned on her heel and walked out of the room to find James and knock some maturity into him.

"Don't say it" said Remus looking out the window.

"Say what?"

"You know what"

"No I don't, so tell me" said Sirius starting to walk forward.

"Sirius please don't make this harder than it is" Remus whispered.

"It doesn't have to be hard Remus" Sirius whispered, he was getting closer and closer but Remus refused to look at him, "You told me you wanted me, had wanted me for a long time, why are you denying yourself what you want?" Sirius was getting very close and Remus started to back away.

"Sirius I told you why" whispered Remus.

"And I'm telling you I don't care"

THUMP

Remus had backed into the wardrobe behind him.

"What are you so afraid of?" Remus didn't answer. "Look at me" Remus looked up into Sirius' grey eyes and jumped to see that Sirius was so close to him.

"Sirius please don't-"

"Don't what? Do what we both want?" Remus looked away from him but Sirius put a hand to the side of Remus' face to make him look at him.

"Sirius…" Remus' voice evaporated at Sirius pressed him against the wardrobe, his hands either side of Remus' face to stop Remus from looking away. Slowly Sirius brought his lips to Remus' in a soft but loving kiss. Remus' hands flew to Sirius' chest in an attempt to push him away but Sirius was stronger and was able to keep his ground, but his hands had released Remus' head and he turned his face away from Sirius.

"Don't" Sirius rested his head against the side of Remus'.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I've told you"

"And I've told you you're being a prat" Remus pushed Sirius away from him and walked to the door and opened it before looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, this hurts me as much as you but this is how it has to be. I'm sorry" and he left Sirius standing in the room alone.

**A/N: Awww poor Sirius. Will James grow up? I want a review from all of you before I put up the next chapter before leaving this fic for my A2 exams.**


	86. Apologies, Back Together

**Chapter 86 - Apologies, Back Together, Getting Married**

The next few days were some of the most uncomfortable in the Potter Mansion because Sirius and Remus were avoiding each other, Lily and James weren't speaking and James wasn't speaking to Sirius and Remus.

At the minute James was in his bedroom talking to Alice and Frank about everything that had happened over the last week and a half.

"…I just don't want to do" said James defeated, hitting his head on the wardrobe door he was leaning against, "The idea of Remus and Sirius is just…" he shuddered, "but I don't want to lose Lily" he gave Frank and Alice a begging look that said 'help me'.

"James the only thing you can do is just accept they swing that way, it's the only way to get Lily back and stop everyone from being miserable and walking on tender hooks" said Frank and James gave him a look that clearly said 'you're insane', "Don't look at me like that its true. I just don't understand why you have such a problem with gays"

"Frank its not gays, its just Remus and Sirius!"

"What do you mean?"

"Them! Together!" Alice cracked up laughing and they both looked at her.

"What?" it took Alice five minutes to stop laughing enough to speak.

"I know why it's so wrong to James!" she giggled.

"Well care to share it dear?" asked Frank.

"Well it's the fact that they are James' best friends and well even though it's expected of Remus the fact that the person he's with…sorry wants to be with is Sirius is such a shock because Sirius was the biggest womaniser of Hogwarts!" Frank and James continued to look at her blankly, Alice rolled her eyes, and "It totally contradicts everything James is used to!"

Frank clicked on first but James still didn't get it.

"What you saying exactly?"

Alice groaned, "I'm saying that you can't accepts a gay Sirius because your so used to a straight boobs, sex mad Sirius, madly in love with Rose Sirius that a gay Sirius is laughable to you and therefore wrong! It goes against everything you're used to and so find it hard to accept such a big change. This means James, that the only way you will get used to and accept it is to let them be together" James looked at her at first as if she was crazy then grinned at her.

"As crazy at it sounds you might be right" he hugged her, "I won't kiss you, you're not my wife" Alice laughed.

"Thank god"

"Hey!" Frank and Alice laughed and they all headed down stairs.

They found the adults in the pool house as usual; they seemed to be in there more often as summer approached.

"James what's wrong?" asked Liz when they burst in.

"Nothing, where are the others?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Lily and Remus are on the decking, Sirius is out there too but I'm not sure if he's with Lily and Remus, why?" but James didn't answer as he tore out of the pool house heading for the garden.

Everyone looked at Alice and Frank, "James just grew up" said Alice and everyone cheered.

"'Bout bloody time!" said Mark through his laughter.

"Yeah I know, come Frank I'm not gonna miss this" said Alice with a grin and they took off after James. Liz, Sarah and Augusta rolled their eyes and continued their interrupted conversation about the activities of the Order.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lily! Remus! Sirius!" Lily groaned but turned to look at James while Sirius continued with his crossword and Remus kept his eyes on his book on the other side of the decking.

"Yes James?" she asked coolly.

"I…I just…" her tone of voice had stumped him slightly.

Frank and Alice appeared behind him.

"I just wanted to apologise to you all, I've been an absolute arse towards you all, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did to finding out about Sirius and Remus-" Sirius looked up at these words but Remus forced himself to continue looking at his book "-I was just so shocked it was so different to what I was used to and I reacted badly and I'm sorry" he looked straight at Sirius as he said this and Sirius knew he meant every word. He put his newspaper down before getting to his feet and walking over to James.

"So gotten over your childish homophobia?"

"It wasn't homophobia it was the fact that it was so different from what I knew and was used to that it just wasn't right to me, it didn't fit, but I know now I was wrong and I'm sorry" Sirius nodded and James held out his hand, Sirius shook it but then pulled him into a hug.

James froze.

But then hugged him back.

"You hug like a girl Padfoot" Sirius laughed.

"Well we're not all as manly as you" James laughed.

"So, you and Remus gonna get back together?"

Sirius blushed, "I hope so" and he turned to look at Remus to see he was gone.

"Remus?" he called looking around.

"Remus?" they all called.

"Where'd he go?" asked James.

"I think I know" said Sirius, "Stay here" and he headed off towards the maze in search of Remus.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius found Remus in the centre of the maze hunched up on the edge of the fountain perfectly balanced. It amazed Sirius how Remus could balance like this on the smallest of edges, no matter where they were or how high they were, Sirius said it was Remus' 'wolfie senses' that enabled him to balance like that.

"Why'd you run off?" asked Sirius.

Remus didn't jump he'd smelled Sirius coming, "He did mean a word he said"

"Don't but thick of course he did, did you look at him when he spoke?"

"Why? Just to see that the only reason he said what he said was to get Lily to marry him" Sirius scowled.

"He loves her! Of course he said it to get her to marry him! But he still meant it" Remus shook his head.

"Nah he'd rather eat shit than see us two together, then again every time he's looked at one of us he's had a look on his face like he actually does have shit under his nose" Sirius didn't miss the bitterness in his voice.

"Why do you care?" Sirius asked sadly.

"Because ever since I was bitten people have looked at me like that. But you, James, Pete, frank and the girls didn't and suddenly I'm shit as far as one of my best friends is concerned and that hurts Sirius!" Remus looked up at Sirius, tears in his eyes, "To have one of your best friends look at you like your shit hurts more than you…well you probably do know how it feels" Sirius nodded.

"I do know how it feels I just don't care!"

"You're not a _gay werewolf_ Sirius!"

"Gay? I though you said you're bi? You loved Pearl and Juliet!"

"Gay? Bi? What's the difference Sirius?"

"Oh I dunno!" said Sirius sarcastically, "Only the fact that you're attracted to both men and women not just men!" Remus glared at him.

"Oh very funny!"

Sirius glared at him, "Oh forget it! You don't want to be happy fine! Forget it!" Sirius turned on his heel and had gone only gone a couple of paces when Remus spoke.

"I do want to be happy Sirius" Sirius froze.

"I just can't cope with the judging, I see the way people look at me, not everyone in this house is as accepting as the girls and you guys and this is just something else for them to find disgusting about me" silence followed these words.

Sirius had no idea what to say so he said nothing but went and sat next to Remus on the edge of the fountain.

"Why do you think so low of yourself Moony?"

"Because I am the lowest of the low-"

"Bullshit! There is nothing wrong with you! You are one of the best friends I ever had and I love you, you are no different from me"

Remus looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks Padfoot"

Sirius grinned, "Come 'ere you fool" he pulled Remus' legs over his and hugged him, "Nothing will ever change how I feel about you" he whispered.

Remus looked at him, "I reckon there is one thing that would change it"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "And that would be?"

"If Rose was reincarnated" Sirius said nothing, "Sorry" mumbled Remus.

Sirius shook his head, "No you're right, if they could be reincarnated I think we would break up to have them back"

"I'll be honest Sirius. I'd pick Pearl or Jules over you" Sirius nodded, "But it'll never happen no never mind" they sat in silence for a while just cuddled up on the edge of the fountain.

"So…where does this leave us my dear Moony?" asked Sirius eventually.

"Well the last I knew we had broken up" replied Remus looking at Sirius.

"Do you want it to stay like that?"

"No Sirius, I don't" Sirius grinned.

"Good" and then they were kissing fighting for dominance when suddenly…they over balance.

SPLASH!

They fell back over into the fountain, they clambered out laughing.

"Great way to ruin the moment" laughed Remus.

"Yeh true. Oh well what's the drying spell again?"

"I'll do it" Remus flicked his wand at their clothes and they were once again dry.

"Come shall we go and find the others?"

"Yeah" together they walked out of the maze hand in hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So are you two getting married then?" asked Liz.

Lily looked up from her salad, "Well since James has stopped acting like a child I'd say….yes"

"Oh good, when?" Lily looked at James.

"Whenever you like" he said with a shrug.

"Well as soon as possible then" Liz grinned.

"Oh goody another wedding to help plan!" Lily laughed Liz could be such an excitable child.

**A/N: Right guys I have my A2 exams in the next two weeks and I have work to hand in for my BTEC course so see you in about two weeks. The next chapters are gonna be the wedding, Lily and James moving into the cottage, Harry, Lily and James' deaths and Sirius in Azkaban. Let's see if I can stay under 100 chapter's and finished before the end of July so I can have a week off before looking to my other fics. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews cake and cookies for all.**

**Cya in two weeks! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	87. Wedding Plans Again, Funny Memories

**Chapter 87 – Wedding Plans Again, Funny Memories, Happy Tears**

After that everyone in the Potter mansion was working towards Lily and James' wedding, save the date cards, invitations, order of service each of which took a week to make even with Liz, Sarah, Augusta, Lily and Alice making them because Lily kept changing her mind about the design. Finally Lily decided to have a simple design with the Gryffindor crest at the top to show the Potter heritage.

"Thank god for that" Liz had whispered to Sarah and Augusta once Lily had made a decision.

The invites read:

Mr & Mrs Harold Potter request the pleasure of your company on the 25th of August

At Godrics Hollow Church followed by the reception at the Potter mansion

You are kindly requested join them on this day for the wedding of their son:

Mr James Harold Potter

To

Miss Lily May Evans

R.S.V.P. by May 30th

The church in Godrics Hollow was booked for the for the 25th of August and the decorations for the ballroom in the mansion were chosen; red and gold ribbons and banners with the Gryffindor crest with white lilies in bouquets on the tables. Lily's bouquet was going to be made up of white lilies with big, long, green leaves tied with a red ribbon. In the church the end of the pews were decorated with four large lilies tied with a red or gold ribbon and pinned with a small Gryffindor crest.

"How many crests do you want?!" asked a slightly exasperated Lily towards the end of April.

"What do you mean?" asked Liz.

"There are Gryffindor crests everywhere!"

"She has a point mum" said James.

"Ok well, where don't you want them?" asked Liz, her tone of voice was cold but level. Harold rolled his eyes behind her.

"Well we don't need them as the end of the pews, it's a small muggle church and I think we should have one big one in the ballroom not loads of smaller ones so it doesn't look over the top"

"Ok fine" said Liz.

"I think that sounds wonderful Lily, one question, what's your colour for the wedding?"

"Green, why?"

"That's going to look a bit odd, red gold and green" said Harold, Lily grinned.

"Not really, the green comes from my side and the Potter colours are red and gold unless we change the gold to green but I think that will look…er…crap?" Harold chuckled.

"Fair enough, I mean in bouquets of lilies there's the greenery you've chosen so shouldn't look too bad"

"It'll look fine" smiled Lily, trying to ignore the fact that Liz was obvious angry about Lily comment about the crests.

"You got a dress yet?" asked Alice.

"No I want a muggle one but every magazine I've looked in I can't find the perfect one" said Lily.

"Draw one" Lily looked at her.

Sarah's head shot up from the seating plan she was doing with James, "That's a wonderful idea! Do you want me to help you design one?" Lily grinned.

"Please"

"Right well we've nearly finished the seating plan, hang on is any of your family coming? I've not got a single table with a member of your family on it"

"No Sarah, none of my family are coming they made it very clear to stay away from them after what happened on my…my seventeenth" Lily's voice cracked slightly at the memory.

Sarah looked like she felt like a bitch, "Oh Lily I'm sorry I should have kept my trap shut" Lily shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, if they want to be like Petunia they can be, I don't really want them their anyway, mum and dad won't be there so what's the point in anyone else in my family attending?"

"Errr…because they are your family?" Lily laughed.

"Oh yes such a wonderful family who desert me when I need them most! Nope I have a new family now and I don't need them" she looked around at everyone as she spoke, as far as she was concerned everyone here was her family. James got to his feet, walked over to her and hugged and kissed her.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Erg! God get a room!" said Sirius, Lily just gave him the finger and kissed James again but they broke apart when Alice, Frank and Remus started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Lily, Remus pointed at Sirius.

Sirius was sat there with a look of pure shock on his face, Lily Evans had just given him the finger, Lily never did that if she could help it.

"Sirius you look like your just had something huge and painful shoved up your ass" everyone burst out laughing, "Oh no wait Remus isn't sat anywhere near you" said Lily through her laughter, Remus went red.

"Shut up Lily"

"Make me" she smirked.

"Fine. Silencio" everyone laughed again while Lily shouted silently at Remus.

"When you lot have grown up shall we get back to planning this wedding?" asked Augusta coolly.

"Lighten up mum!" said Frank rolling his eyes "It's just a bit of fun"

"Oh yes hilarious, now what o we have left to plan? Lily?" she looked at Lily but Lily pointed at her throat and mouthed wordlessly, Augusta frowned then pointed her wand at Lily and muttered the counter curse.

"Thank you, well actually just how were are getting to and from the church everything else is done oh and I need to find my dress but we have till May 25th at the latest, it just sucks that I don't have Pearl and Rose they were really arty and I've lost the drawing we did ages ago, Al you remember-"

"Yeah, didn't you put them back in your trunk?"

"I've looked they aren't there! None of them! Not mine, Rose's or Pearl's! I've lost them all!" Lily's voice cracked as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Right come on let's go and pull everything out and see if we can find them" said Alice getting up and pulling Lily out of the room.

"Hang on you two!" said Sirius suddenly, Lily and Alice stopped.

"Lily you haven't lost Rose or Pearl's because we've got them! Remember ages ago in the garden…" Lily's face lit up.

"So where did I put mine?"

"You're asking me?"

Well I'm looking at you" Sirius stuck his tongue out and Lily laughed.

"Come on Al let's go find that drawing" and Lily and Alice headed upstairs to rummage through all Lily's stuff to find the drawing on her wedding dress drawn by their now dead best friend.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That was brilliant! She turned him into a hamster!" laughed Lily. They had found an old photo album full of photos of the girls and the marauders with the results of pranks and hexes. They were looking at one of Rose when she'd ended up with bright green hair and purple skin; in the photo she was holding a hamster by the scruff of its neck. The hamster was Sirius.

"She left him like that it took Remus and James three hours to find the counter-curse!" laughed Alice.

"Yeah how'd they end up dating?"

"How'd you and James end up getting married?"

"Touché" they fell about laughing.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" giggled Lily.

"What are you two howling about?" asked Sirius as he, James, Remus, Frank and Peter walked in.

"Hey Pete! When'd you get here?" asked Lily through her laughter.

"Just now, we heard you laughing so we came up to see what you're laughing at" said Peter.

"Oh just Sirius the hamster" laughed Alice and Lily collapsed with laughter again and so did the others.

"I remember that!" laughed Remus, "It took me and James three hours to find the counter-curse" Peter was laughing so hard he had to lean against the wardrobe, James had sat down, Remus was doubled over clutching his stomach and the girls were laid on the floor tears rolling down their cheeks. Sirius just looked indignant.

"You lot are mean" he said childishly but everyone only laughed harder. "Oh shut it James! You've become the giant squid!" snapped Sirius.

James looked at him, "What?" Lily and Alice cackled with laughter.

"I'd rather go out with the giant squid than you Potter!" said Sirius in a very good impersonation of Lily and everyone laughed including James.

"Ow I can't breathe!" laughed Lily, gasping for breath.

Once everyone had stopped laughing Peter spoke, "What brought that memory up?" Lily held up the photo album and everyone gathered round as they went through photos.

The funniest were of Rose and Sirius trying to kill each other and Lily and James trying to kill each other. The best was of Lily blasting James into the air and then letting him drop into the lake in mid-February of their sixth year because he's asked her out four times in the space of an hour.

Alice pulled out another photo album; this one was full of pictures of Lily and James, Sirius and Rose, Remus and Pearl, Alice and Frank, and Remus and Juliet. There was a photo of them all at Halloween, at Christmas and graduation.

"Hey Remus, I never ask was Juliet impressed after all the setting up Frank and Alice did?" asked Sirius causing Remus to blush.

"I refuse to answer that question"

"Why?"

"Cause you know the answer" Alice giggled, Lily smirked and Frank and James just looked disgusted.

"Behave for god sake!" said James.

"Says you!" said Sirius. Lily and Alice cracked up giggling.

Peter turned a page in the album, "Hey Lil, were you looking for this?" he handed Lily a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and grinned.

"Found it! Thanks Pete!" she hugged him. "I'll take this to Madam Malkin's and get it made"

"Cool, it's really pretty" Lily smiled.

"Thanks Pete"

**A/N: Hey I know i said you'd have to wait till this wednesday or thursday but i had free time so there you go hope you liked. Dunno when i'll get tp update agen. Love you all, thanx for being patient i'll b back with you as soon as i'm finished my exams and stuff. Enjoy and review!**


	88. Dresses, Decorations

**A/N: Here's the new chapter for you wonderful people.**

**Chapter 88 – Dresses, Decorations and Teaching House Elves**

"Lily it's beautiful!" gasped Sarah as Lily walked out of the changing room of the muggle wedding dress shop.

"I think this is the one" said Lily as she turned around to show them the back of the dress and to look at herself in the mirror.

"Yes definitely" said Liz.

"Don't you want just a pure white one Lily?" asked Augusta.

Lily laughed, "Yeah if I was a virgin" Liz and Sarah laughed but Augusta wasn't amused.

"Lily!"

"Oh come off it! And if you're really worried it was James!" Liz and Sarah grinned at each other. Augusta looked like she'd been slapped which only made Lily, Sarah and Liz laugh harder.

"What you guys laughing at? Wow Lily it's gorgeous!" Alice had emerged from her changing room.

"Yeah I think this is the one" Alice grinned.

"James' jaw is gonna hit the floor!" Alice laughed, "Hey! That rhymed!" and she laughed again but this time was joined by Lily, Liz and Sarah, Augusta just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I prefer this dress to the two-piece" Lily looked Alice up and down in her dark green, floor length dress.

"Yeah I do too, come here and stand next to me; I want to know if the green matches the green on my dress. Lily's dress was white with a green leaf and vine pattern that went up from the train to her knees and the bodice had the same pattern on it with thin green material that made up the high neck and sleeves. Alice's dress was a streamlined halter neck that hugged her body and then fell to the floor.

"Yeah I'd say they match" grinned Alice.

"Good" said Lily, "I still can't believe they were able to make the dress Rose drew for me"

"Yeah and James is just gonna die!" laughed Alice.

"I hope not. I don't fancy marrying a cadaver" said Lily.

"A what?"

"A cadaver. It's the American word, I think it's the American word, for corpse" Alice made a face.

"Ewww" Lily laughed.

"So girls, are those the dresses?" asked Liz.

"Yes" they said together.

"Right then, how much?" asked Liz turning to the woman who was helping them.

"The wedding dress is £1500 and the bridesmaid dress is £700" Lily gawped at her.

"That totals at over £2000!" she nearly shrieked.

"£2200 to be exact" said the woman.

"Bloody hell, can you give us a minute" the woman nodded and walked away from them.

"Liz, Augusta, the bridesmaid dress totals at just over one thousand galleons but the wedding dress, Liz, even with the money I have from my parents I can't afford it and I won't ask you and Harold for that kind of money"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Lily! You're family, what are we talking galleon wise?"

"Over two thousand" Liz laughed.

"Lily, have you ever seen inside the Potter vault in gringotts?" asked Liz.

"No"

"Well put it this way, there's that much gold in there two thousand galleons is pittance" Lily gawped at her. "Lily, old wizarding blood means old wizarding gold" Liz whispered and Lily gawped at her.

"Oh but-"

"No. no more arguing. If you want that dress you can have that dress and keep what money your parents left you to put towards your children"

"But Liz!"

"No Lily its fine, really, now where'd that lovely woman go? Excuse me?" Liz called and the woman appeared minutes later.

"Yes?"

"We'll take the dresses, do you take cash?" the woman gawped at her, "Oh I won the money last night at..."

"Bingo!" Lily hissed.

"Bingo and so I told the girl's I'd buy their dresses for the wedding" the woman smiled slightly and took the envelope of money from Liz and disappeared to ring it through the till.

"That was close! You can't just hand over that amount of money in cash! It's worrying to muggles!"

"Sorry Lily"

"It's ok, I think she bought the bingo line" Lily whispered.

A few minutes later the woman reappeared with their recite, "There's your recite, if you'll take the dresses off I'll put them into dress bags for you and you can leave them here until about three weeks before the wedding when you can pick them up" Lily grinned.

"Thank you, can we leave them here just in case we lose weight or something disastrous like that?" the woman laughed.

"Yes certainly, would you like help getting out of your dress?"

"Yes please" said Lily.

...

They arrived back at the mansion an hour later, Liz, Sarah and Augusta had gone to Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley to get their robes for the wedding. Liz bought sating robes of red, Sarah a deep blue and Augusta robes of lavender.

"I wonder what the boys have been up to" said Sarah as they walked up the drive.

"Oh I dread to think" said Liz.

They entered the front door to hear shouting the ballroom, "Harold!" shouted Liz. Sirius came bounding into the hallway saw them muttered 'shit!' and ran back into the ballroom.

"They're here!" the women looked at each other and then headed into the ballroom but Remus came out and stood in front of the closed door, barring their way.

"Two minutes" he grinned. Liz raised an eyebrow.

"What have you lot done to my ballroom?" asked Liz.

"Oh don't worry you'll love it, I promise" said Remus.

A minute later there was a knock on the door and Remus told them to close their eyes, they gave him an odd look before closing their eyes and allowing themselves to be lead into the ballroom.

"Ok, open them" they did and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" shrieked Lily.

The room was laid out in the design for the wedding but the decorations had changed. The tables were laid with white cloths, the tope table had a dark green runner, and the smaller round table had circular round cloths in the middle. The tables were set with the best silver that was engraved with the symbol of Gryffindor and there were white and green streamers around the walls.

"It…it's beautiful!" breathed Lily.

"Well the red, gold, white and green made the place look like a Christmas tree so I talked to dad and he agreed to help change it" said James, "You like it?"

"Oh James, I love it!" and she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Good, so did you get your dress?"

"Yup"

"What's it like?"

"Not telling. You'll have to wait for the day" grinned Lily.

"Meany"

"I know. So when you going for your tux?"

"Tomorrow, but now, I'm starving and want some dinner"

"Yah me too, ooooo I know! Can I ask the house elves for something?"

"Sure, Kissy?"

CRACK

"Master James called?" asked Kissy with a courtesy.

"Yes, Lily has a dinner request"

"What would miss like for dinner?" asked Kissy with another courtesy.

"Would you know what I meant if I said sausage and leeks?" asked Lily, kneeling down to be level with the elf.

"Not really miss, you want to have sausages with leeks on a plate?"

Lily laughed, "Yeah, basically its sausages, cut up leeks with mash potato and gravy" explained Lily.

"Oooo that sound good" said John.

"Yeah it's the best" Lily told him before turning back to Kissy, "So would you be able to make that? Or do you want me to show you wonderful elves how?"

Kissy curtsied, "Kissy is sorry but could miss show us?" Lily grinned.

"Definitely! I love to cook!" Kissy smiled and took Lily's hand and CRACK they were in the kitchen.

"Would Miss Lily show us how to make this dish?"

"Yes certainly, I'll need leeks, potatoes, sausages, a chopping board and a knife" she'd barely said each item and it zoomed towards her, "Thank you, could I have a drink of apple juice?" a goblet zoomed towards her and she took a gulp of orange juice before showing the elves how to make sausage and leeks.

"So, once the potatoes are cooked, you drain them and mash them and then serve it on plates, it's lovely, you should try it" the elves all bowed and curtsied.

"Miss Lily is very clever" squeaked a male elf, Lily laughed.

"Thank you. And thank you for letting me into your kitchen to cook" the elves bowed and curtsied again.

"Miss Lily is most welcome and with her permission we will finish this dish for her" squeaked the elf.

"If your sure, then yeah go ahead" the elves bowed and curtsied once more and several ran forward to finish the dish while Kissy took her back up into the main house.

...

"Have fun?" asked Liz with a smile.

"Yeah, apparently I'm very clever" everyone laughed.

The food was ready five minutes later and they all sat in the dining room to enjoy the meal Lily had cooked for them.


	89. Messing About, Auror Training, Honeymoon

**Chapter 89 – Messing About, Auror Training, Honeymoon Plans**

Remus rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Good morning sexy" came the deep soft voice of Sirius.

"Morning" mumbled Remus as he snuggled into Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, pulled him close and kissed the top of his head; they lay like that for another hour until there was a knock on the door and Remus rolled over calling "Come in".

Lily put her head around the door and smiled at them, "Wakey, wakey my sexy gay friends! You getting up? It's eleven o'clock"

"Yeah we'll be down in a bit" said Remus and Lily grinned, she then turned to go and Remus settled back into his pillows but then she changed her mind and took a running leap onto their bed nearly sending both men flying.

"LILY!" Lily just lay there laughing.

"That woke you up!"

"You are so dead Lily Evans!" growled Sirius and both men dived on her and began tickling her.

"No! Stop! I surrender! Mercy! Mercy! JAMES! JAMES HELP! HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! MERCY!" James and Alice walked into the room, laughed and both took a running jump onto the bed to help Lily until.

THUMP!

"OW!" moaned Sirius as he landed on the floor, the other just lay on the bed laughing, then Lily jumped up and ran out of the room singing.

"I'm free! I'm free!" she ran down the stairs and into the living room and sat between Harold and Liz, "Don't let them get me!" she squeaked through her laughter.

"Who?"

"Sirius and Remus. They'll tickle me" Harold chuckled.

"So that's what all the commotion was about" Lily laughed.

"Yup" Harold hugged her.

"Don't worry I won't let them get you"

"Yay!"

A few minutes later everyone walked into the living room, "There she is!" exclaimed Sirius and started towards her.

"Help!" squeaked Lily but Harold pushed her forwards.

"Here take her"

Lily gasped, "Traitor!" Harold laughed but Liz pulled her back.

"Sirius, leave my daughter-in-law alone" Sirius stopped, folded his arms and pouted.

"Party pooper!" Liz laughed.

"Grow up you over sized child" she laughed.

Sirius stamped his foot, "No!" and the room collapsed into laughter.

"So what are you horrible lot doing today?" asked Sarah once she'd stopped laughing at Sirius.

"Picking on Lily"

"Picking on Sirius" they said simultaneously causing everyone to laugh again.

"Ok seriously, what are we going to do? And don't you dare pull that pun Sirius!" said James.

"Well it's raining so you won't be able to do much" said Augusta.

"I'm just gonna curl up with a book in the library then" said Lily.

"I'll join you" said Remus and Alice together making James, Sirius, Frank and Peter groan (Frank and Peter had stayed in the living room while the others were upstairs).

"When are you lot going to start your auror training?" asked Mark.

The teenagers looked at each other, "Good question. When does the new training course start?" asked Lily.

"April the first" said Mark, "Want me to put your names down?"

"Yes please!" they said together.

"I've never asked, what does the training include?" asked Frank.

"Sit down and I'll tell you" said Mark and they did. "Right well the first thing you'll train in will be stealth, camouflage things like that, it'll include things like the disillusionment charm that blends you into your surroundings and how to basically sneak up on your enemies which isn't as easy as you think, especially when its Death Eater's your sneaking up on"

"Sounds like fun" mumbled James.

"It is actually, but that's the easy bit, they then move you onto defence and offence and it's a bitch, you'll come out of some sessions with some interesting ailments that you have to go to St Mungo's for. The funniest was when John…" he faltered and Remus looked up grinning.

"What happened to dad?"

"He ended up the two extra heads" Remus, Sirius and James started to laugh, "It gets better, the other two heads argued with everything he said and each other, it took the healers six weeks to put him right!" this time all the teens were laughing and so was Sarah, Liz and Harold.

"I'll never forget that! I had to silence them so we could get some peace and quiet, Remus was terrified of him!" Remus looked at her.

"I was? I don't remember that!"

"You were like one and a half, two year old" smiled Sarah and Remus grinned.

"So what else?" asked Sirius.

"No wait tell us some more stories like that" grinned James.

Mark laughed, "Ok, there was a guy who accidently gave an examiner fanged snakes for arms" James and Sirius roared with laughter, "Sirius your father ended up half transfigured into a sheep" Sirius couldn't breath for laughing.

"I bet Orion loved that!" laughed Frank.

"He was fuming, they set him right straight away, he was only half transfigured because he'd blocked it and it bounce off the wall and he had to doge it and it skimmed his ankle. Needless to say he then changed his mind and joined the Department of International Magical Cooperation. But that just to attend the high class parties etc" Sirius laughed.

"Sounds bout right. He always was a self righteous, blood obsessed wanker" growled Sirius.

"The most difficult part of the training is learning the counter-curses to the imperius and cruciatus curses" said Mark, "So be prepared you will actually end up under the curses" Lily went pale.

"I…I've changed m-my mind I-I-I-I can't…" her voice failed her and James hugged her tight and Mark looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Lily but that is the last part of the training" he told her softly and she shook her head.

"I think I'll apply for healer training instead" Sarah grinned.

"Healer training is good Lily, I really enjoyed it and I think you'll be brilliant at it" Lily nodded.

"Yeah, I'd rather do that; I can't go through what he put me through again"

"Lily I think that's very wise but at the same time, facing our fears always makes us stronger" and Lily nodded.

"Lily, what Andy did was extreme, in auror training they fire the spells at you to train you to defend yourself against the Death Eaters when you are facing them" said Mark and Lily nodded again.

"I understand but even the thought of it is terrifying, I couldn't go into a room knowing I'm facing that after what he did" Mark nodded.

"It's up to you Lily"

"Some Gryffindor" muttered Lily and James hugged her again.

"You are a Gryffindor! You've just gone through the worst experience any woman can go through" James told her.

"Oh yeah I'm so brave aren't I?"

"Yes you are! You came out of that able to move on, live and best of all love! But going through what you went through…even I couldn't face the imperius or Cruciatus curse if I'd gone through that! You are brave. You've just suffered and as a result are scared, it's normal, promise you" said James hugging her tight and kissing her head.

When he let go Lily looked up at him, "James?"

"What?"

"Can we go to Hawaii for our honeymoon please? I don't want to not have a honeymoon" James grinned and flashed a look at his parents before speaking.

"If you want to go to Hawaii we'll go to Hawaii"

"Yay!" squeaked Lily childishly and hugged him, "We only have to go for a week though"

"Ok, whatever you want" Lily grinned, "But we don't have to go in one of those flying metal bird things do we?"

Lily laughed, "They're called aeroplanes James" James grinned sheepishly. "Honestly, you and Sirius should have taken Muggle Studies! You'd have learned loads! Well except what a telephone is, I had to explain that one"

"Yeah what is a telephone?" asked Sirius.

Lily sighed, "It's a device that you can use to communicate with other people, you pick up the receiver, dial a person's phone number, everyone has one, by pressing the numbered buttons and then a signal is sent along the electrical phone lines to the other phone. The phone rings and you pick up the receiver to answer the phone call and you can speak normally to the person on the other end of the phone as if they are sat next to you even if they are miles away its really clever"

"Muggles are weird" said Sirius and Lily laughed.

"Better than wizards" she shot at him.

"You're a witch! How can you say muggles are better than you?!"

Lily grinned, "I didn't, I said muggles are better than wizards not witches, witches are better than both, in fact witches are the best!" Sirius scowled.

"Are not!"

"Are"

"Aren't!"

"That's not a word"

"Is"

"It is not a word Sirius, it is a slang word smush of are not" said Lily.

"Yes and the English language uses a lot of what you called word smushes which is actually know as elision" Lily gawped at him.

"How in the name of Merlin's pink pants do you know what elision is?"

"I was tutored from a young age in how to speak and write properly among crap like etiquette" said Sirius and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ponce" she shot at him and the living room dissolved into laughter including Sirius.

"So, now that Lily and Sirius have had their little spat, where in Hawaii are you going to go?" asked Liz.

"Honolulu is supposed to be really nice; I'd quite like to go there, what about you James?"

"Honolulu is fine by me" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes but where do _you_ want to go?"

"I don't mind, you choose" Lily grinned.

"Yay. I get everything I want" she said childishly making everyone laugh.

"So you going to fly in a metal bird or go by floo?" asked Liz.

"It's an aeroplane!"

"I know lily I mocking James"

"HEY!" everyone started to laugh, "What's this? Pick on James day?" he pouted, folding his arms childishly.

"Yes!" they all replied together before bursting out laughing again.

"Bullies" sulked James.

"Awww poor beby!" cooed Lily hugging him.

"Yeah, bring on the sympathy" he pouted and Lily giggled.

"You are such a child!" she laughed before turning to Sarah. "So when can you sign me up for healer training?"

"If you want we can go into St Mungo's tomorrow and see what they have on offer" said Sarah.

"Yay!" squealed Lily, jumping up and hugging the woman.

"Well that works out, I'll go into the auror office tomorrow and sign the rest of this horrible lot up to become aurors" said Mark.

"HEY!" they all protested, making everyone laugh.

"I know what you mean, James and Sirius aurors…god help us" grinned Liz.

"OI!" shouted James and Sirius, "We'll make great aurors thank you very much!" they said together, making everyone laugh.

"You know, sometimes I wonder whether I gave birth to twins or not" laughed Liz.

"Oh Liz please! Its bad enough he moved in and became our surrogate son, but…"

"Hey! You both love me! And you'd be bored without me!" Sirius cut in and Harold and Liz laughed.

"True, true!" and Sirius grinned.

**A/N: A.K.A author rant. Ok there's your new chapter hope you liked it and it made sense and was easy to read since some people fid the story very hard to follow 'cause my grammar is terrible and it jumps! Hello!! That's what the dotted lines are for!! Arg! I've said reviews and constructive criticism welcome but flames aren't! You wanna flame piss off!! I don't appreciate them! Right I'm done ranting. Hope you liked the chapter next one up soon and come on review!! Oooooooo I know review or I won't finish. Hahahahahahahaha!! Ok maybe I will be I'll put in a really mean cliffy and leave it for weeks 'cause I'm evil! Muwahahahahahaha! REVIEW!!**


	90. Prophetic Nightmare’s

**Chapter 90 – Prophetic Nightmare's**

_Lily and James were sat in the living room of their cottage playing with baby Harry who was giggling at the different shaped bubbles and clouds of smoke his parents were making with their wands to amuse him._

"_Right, come on trouble, time for bed, say night to daddy" cooed Lily._

"_N- ni dad-dad" garbled Harry as James hugged and kissed his son._

"_Night, night Harry" Lily took Harry upstairs and put him to bed while James relaxed on the sofa, ten minutes later Lily re-entered the living room and sat next to James._

"_He's asleep" she sighed and snuggled up to her husband._

"_Good, what story did he want tonight?"_

"_I told him a new one" Lily replied._

"_Oh? Do I get to hear?" Lily laughed._

"_You are such a child! But yes you can hear the story too. Well there was this beautiful princess called Lily and she was in love with the wonderfully handsome prince called James but, there was an evil wizard called Andy who wanted Lily for himself. So he locked her away in his house and kept her as his slave, for six long months James searched for the woman he loved and finally he found her. He demanded Andy release Lily but the evil wizard refused and so James challenged him to a duel and the winner won the princess Lily. And so they fought and it seemed that the evil wizard Andy was going to win when James spotted some magic power in a bucket, he grabbed the bucket and threw the powder all over Andy. Andy let out a scream of anger and in a flash of light and puff of smoke he vanished, never to be seen again. James let Lily out of the house and took her back to his castle where they were married and had a little boy who they called Harry and they lived happily ever after" James hugged his wife._

"_Good story, nicely changed, but don't you think it was a little heavy for a story for a one year old?" Lily looked at him._

"_You think so?"_

"_Just a tad"_

"_But all fairy tales are like that James, you've heard Rapunzel"_

"_Yeah ok, fair enough, what was that?" there was a flash of light outside the window and James and Lily jumped to their feet, "Oh god! Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Lily looked at her husband kissed him quickly and ran from the room up the stairs, she had barely reached the top when the front door burst open and a figure in long black cloak entered the house with a high, cruel laugh. James dived for his wand._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" James grabbed his wand and rolled away from the spell just in time._

"_Stupefy!" but the hood figure blocked it and laughed while James scrambled to his feet._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" this time the spell hit. The green light of the spell hit James square in his chest and he fell to the floor like a rag doll and the hooded figure left the room and headed up the stairs after Lily. Scrambling could be heard in the room at the head of the hall and the figure made its way towards the door._

"_Bombarda" the door flew open and Lily's scream of fright echoed through the house, she put the baby back into his cot and turned to the hooded figure who was advancing on her, wand out._

"_Voldemort!" she breathed standing in front of her son._

_The hooded figure threw back his head and laughed his high, cruel laugh and as he did his hood feel back to reveal his snake like white face, with its red eyes. "stand aside" he ordered her._

"_No! Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she begged._

"_Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside now!" Voldemort ordered her._

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead! Please! Have mercy! Please, have mercy!"_

"_Stand aside!"_

"_No! please! Have mercy!"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Voldemort and Lily crumpled like her husband._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LILY! JAMES! NO!" screamed Augusta as she sat bolt up right in her bed.

"Augusta! What is it?" asked Mark, having jumped out of his skin when Augusta screamed.

"Lily…James…baby…dead…Voldemort!" Mark stared at her and then pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, it's ok, it was just a dream. It's ok, Lily and James are fine" there was a knock on the door, "Come in"

Liz and Sarah came into the room followed by Lily and James drawn by Augusta's scream of their name, "Everything ok?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, Augusta just had a nightmare!" said Mark.

"No!" croaked Augusta, "It was too real!" she looked at Liz, then at Lily and James. "I think I…I…I just…saw your d-d-d-deaths" she stammered, Lily gasped and turned into James who held her tight.

"It was just a dream" said Mark forcefully.

"No! it was too real! It has to have been a prophesy or something!" the panic in Augusta's voice was what made them believe her; she was normally so calm and collected.

"How…how do…do…do we die?" stammered Lily looking at Augusta.

"No!" said Liz, "That is not something you need to know! Now off to bed the pair of you!" she shooed Lily and James out of the door, closed, locked and silenced it before turning to Augusta.

"Tell me about the dream" Augusta did, she told them everything right down to the last detail while Liz, Sarah and Mark listened.

"Right, well I beg you not to tell Lily and James, I don't want their married life to have that hanging over them" Augusta nodded.

"I agree with that" said Sarah and Mark nodded.

"Let's get some more sleep" said Liz and she and Sarah left Augusta and Mark alone.

"I'm going to tell Lily and James. I have to Mark. I can't let them go out without knowing" said Augusta the minute the bedroom door was closed.

"Yes I agree, but I can see why Liz doesn't want them to know" said mark.

"So do I but…mark I can't go on and not tell them!"

"Do what you think is right" said Mark and they lay down and managed to sleep for another few hours.

**A/N: Right, there's two chapter's in one day. I refuse to update until I have at least ten more reviews. For the next chapter is L&J's wedding.**


	91. A Right to Know, Disaster Strikes, I Do

**Chapter 91 – A Right to Know, Disaster Strikes, I Do**

For weeks Augusta kept quiet about the dream she had had and nothing Lily and James said made her tell them what she had dreamt, in the end they gave up and stopped asking her but they never forgot even though they decided not to dwell on it. But it ate away at Augusta, knowing that the dream could possibly come true and Lily and James had no idea of the horror that could be coming their way. Finally days before Lily and James' wedding she could take no more.

"Oh stuff it! They have a right to know so they are prepared, in case it actually happens!" she burst out one evening in the library where she was sat reading with Liz and Sarah.

"What are you on about?" asked Sarah.

"The dream! I can't take them not knowing! They have every right to know!"

"Augusta please! I don't want that hanging over my son's head when he gets married!" Liz begged.

"No I'm sorry Liz but they're adults and have a right to know, especially if it's a prophetic dream" and she walked out of the library in hope of finding Lily and James. She found them in the garden on the swing going over last minute wedding bits.

"Good evening, can I join you?"

Lily and James looked up and smiled, "Good evening Augusta" said Lily and she budged up to James to allow room for Augusta to sit.

"I know I've refused to tell you even though you've asked but I've decided that I can't let you get married and have children without telling you" said Augusta gently.

"I'm sorry but, what are you talking about?" asked Lily.

"Do you remember the night I had that nightmare and woke up screaming?" Lily and James looked at each other shocked.

"Yes" whispered Lily.

"Well, do you still want to know what I dreamt?"

"Yes!" they replied instantly.

"Ok, well you'll remember I told you it was your deaths?" Lily and James nodded. "Well, you were both sat in a living room of what I'm guessing was a cottage, you aren't much older than you are now, I'd say about twenty-one maybe twenty-two. You're playing with a baby, a baby boy, he was the double of James but had your yes Lily, you then put him to bed and told James the story you'd told him. Then there was a flash of light outside the house, James you stood up then told Lily to get Harry, who I'm guessing was the baby and run, you said it was him. Then Lord Voldemort entered the house, he killed you first James and then followed Lily up the stairs. Lily you begged for the life of your baby while Voldemort told you to stand aside, you refused and so he killed you. I don't know what happened to the baby" she finished sadly as tears rolled down Lily's cheeks and James tightened his arms around her. "I'm sorry but you have a right to know" Lily nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Th-thank you for t-telling us" she choked ad then hugged Augusta.

"I pray that it doesn't happen but in case it's a prophetic dream you need to know" Lily and James nodded.

"I'd rather know and be prepared and maybe be able to prevent it from happening than not know and die for sure" said James and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Yeah" she whispered meekly.

Augusta hugged them both, said good night and went back into the house where Liz went ballistic at her for telling them but Augusta ignored her and just said they had a right to know before going to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next three days passed in a blur of wedding preparations and Lily was getting as worked up as Alice was and in the end Sirius stunned her to give them all some piece and quiet for half an hour. Needless to say James was furious with him but didn't wake her up for half an hour because he needed a break from her stressing. But when they woke her up she was furious and they got a ten minute lecture and Sirius had to threaten to stun her again to shut her up.

"You're an arse Sirius Black!"

"And you're a paranoid maniac" Sirius told her causing Lily to scowl and storm off in a mood.

"Thanks Sirius!" groaned James.

"She just needs to relax and get a grip" Sirius argued and James sighed, he'd never hear the end of it tonight. Just then a horrified scream reached their ears and they took off at a run into the room where all the flowers were stored.

"Oh shit!" said James when he entered the room.

Everything in the room was dead.

"How? How have they died? The water, light and air supply to the room is automatic!" said Remus while Lily stood in the middle of the room in silent shock, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What the fuck?!" swore Frank as he ran into the room.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Alice, clapping her hands to her mouth.

"Ruined…" gasped Lily, her voice choked with tears, "They are totally ruined…the wedding is the day after tomorrow…we'll never replace all these flowers in time…" and she put her head in her hands and cried.

Frank walked forward and hugged, "Yes we will Lily. MUM!" he shouted and a few minutes later Augusta entered the room followed by the other adult who either gasped or swore. "Mum, owl Joanna" said Frank.

"Joanna?"

"Yes Joanna, she's the only one who can sort this shit out" said Frank.

"I don't even know if she's in the country Frank!"

"Just owl her mum!"

"Ok, ok" and she left the room.

"Don't worry Lily, you'll get the wedding you want, just like me and Al" said Frank bracingly, hugging her.

"Thanks Frank, but I wont trust to hope" said Lily and she walked out of the room, stopped at the door, turned, took out her wand and muttered, "Incendio" and al the dead flowers burst into flame and fell as ash and she muttered, "Evancseo" and the ash vanished, she then walked out of the room and headed for the maze, she need time alone.

"Poor Lil, I hope Joanna is still about" said Remus, "Who is she anyway?"

Frank grinned, "Only the greatest flower arranger mum knows, she promised years ago to do the flowers for my wedding but we couldn't get in touch with her, I only hope that owl reaches her in time" he explained.

"It will" said Sarah, "It has to, you can't have a wedding without flowers" Remus nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At nine o'clock that night an owl flew through the sitting room living room and landed on Augusta's shoulder.

"Tell me that's from Joanna" said Frank.

Augusta opened the scroll and read the letter, "It is, she'll be honoured to rescue the wedding and apologies for not getting back to us about your wedding Frank, they'd just gone into hiding from Voldemort and the Death Eaters" said Augusta and the living room exploded in cheers.

"Let's go find Lily" said James, and the teenagers jumped to their feet and took off to find Lily.

They found her perched on the edge of the fountain in the centre of the maze.

"Lily!" panted James when he saw her, Lily jumped and nearly fell in the fountain but steadied herself just in time.

"What?"

"Great news" said Frank and Lily raised an eyebrow. "Joanna got back to us! She's gonna sort out the flowers!" Lily gasped.

"She got the letter?!"

"Yup. Mum's writing back to her while Liz contacts the secret keeper by floo and get them to put the location of the mansion on paper so she can send it to Joanna so she can come and sort out the flowers. Pity you burned them actually but she'll still be able to sort them out" Lily grinned and hugged Frank.

"Thank you!" she breathed.

"Your welcome Lily" grinned Frank.

"Yeah, cheers man" said James shaking Frank's hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Joanna arrived at eleven o'clock, she was an old woman with her grey hair tied in a bun at the base of her skull, her smile lit up her face and she wore simple purple robes.

"Joanna! It's wonderful to see you again!" said Augusta embracing the older woman.

"As it is to see you, now where are the lovely couple and the ruined flowers?" asked Joanna with a smiled.

"This is Lily Evans and James Potter, and I hate to tell you that Lily torched the dead flowers in her moment of distraught…ness? No that's not a word but you understand the problem?" Joanna smiled.

"Just leave it to me, now Lily, what flower did you have?"

"Lilies with white and green roses" Joanna smiled.

"Easy, where did you keep them?"

"We'll show you" said James and they led her to the room where they had kept the original flowers. "Thank you so much for doing this, we really appreciate it" said James.

"Oh don't mention it dear" she smiled but shook his hand all the same, "Now give me half an hour and I'll have a flower masterpiece waiting for you" and with that she shooed Lily and James from the room and closed the door. As promised, half an hour later she came into the sitting room, "All done" Lily and James jumped up and followed her to the room, Lily gasped when she walked in.

"Wow! They're beautiful!" she breathed.

"Better than the original set" said James grinned.

"Oh thank you Joanna!" said Lily and she hugged the older woman.

Joanna laughed, "You're most welcome dear"

"How can we repay you?" asked James, but Joanna shook her head.

"I don't do it for profit anymore, I'm just happy to help"

"Oh but…we couldn't possibly-" began Liz who was behind Lily and James but Joanna held up a hand.

"No, it's fine, I'm happy to help you and I hope you have a fantastic wedding and I wish you both all the happiness in marriage" Lily and James grinned

"Would you like to come?" asked Lily.

"Oh I'd love to but I can't my husbands not well and I have to look after him, just send me an owl with some pictures"

"Definitely" grinned Lily, and they went back into the sitting room, thanked Joanna again and said goodbye to her.

The minute she was gone Lily jumped on Frank and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Frank laughed and hugged her back.

"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He next day was a nightmare for Lily and James, since Liz was such a traditionalist he made sure they didn't see each other.

"Its bad luck!" she told them when they complained to her.

Finally the morning of the big day arrived, Lily ate her breakfast in her room, showered and was just getting out when Alice came in to do her hair.

"Excited?" she asked.

"Very!" squeaked Lily and Alice laughed.

"Right well I was thinking we'll pull it back tightly to the top of your head and let it cascade down in ringlets, what you think?"

"Sounds good" said Lily and Alice set to work on their hair, pulling Lily's up and magicing her own in twist that went down her back. They applied their own make-up; Lily's was a dark smoky black that faded out into a green on her eyes with clear lip gloss and Alice put a simple green into her eyes and also used clear lip gloss onto her lips. Alice then summoned Kissy, Huggy and Lovey into the room to help them into their dresses.

"Wow Lily! You look beautiful!" Lily grinned.

"So do you"

"James is gonna die when he sees you!" laughed Alice.

"I hope not! I'm not into necrophilia" said Lily and Alice laughed again.

KNCK, KNOCK!

"Who is it?" called Alice.

"Liz and Sarah" came Sarah's voice.

"Come in!" called the girls and the two woman entered.

"Oh don't you look beautiful!" said Liz when she saw the girls.

"That dress is fabulous Lily" Lily grinned.

"I think it was Rose who drew it" she told her.

"And Rose was an artist" grinned Sarah.

"The boys have left, are you two ready to go?" asked Liz.

"Yep, hang on! I haven't asked anyone to give me away have I?!" panicked Lily.

"Not that I know of, you might have but they haven't remembered, all the boys have gone" said Liz.

"No! I can't walk down the aisle alone! I'll look ridiculous!" said Lily.

"Lily calm down! Just ask Mark or Dumbledore to do it when you get there" said Sarah.

Lily nodded and together they went downstairs where Augusta was waiting for them, "Hurry up the cars are waiting for you!" she said with a grinned.

"Hang on. They need the bouquets" said Liz and she handed Alice her small bouquet of white roses and Lily her huge bouquet of lilies and roses with some greenery hanging down covering her hands. "Right now you can get in the cars" said Liz.

It took five minutes for them to get to the church, as the cars approached everyone hurried inside, "Get Dumbledore" said Lily.

Liz hurried inside and returned minutes later with Albus Dumbledore.

"My dear Lily, you look fabulous"

"Thank you, I was wondering…would you mind giving me away?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I would be honoured" and he offered her his arm and together they walked into the church. Liz, Sarah and Augusta took their seats, James and Sirius stood up at the alter and the music started.

"Ready to get married?" whispered Sirius.

"You bet. Oh wow!" James' jaw dropped as Lily walked through the doors behind Alice, escorted by Dumbledore.

"James you look like a fish" laughed Sirius quietly.

"She looks beautiful!" James whispered.

"They both do" said Sirius.

Lily and Dumbledore reached the Altar, "Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the Reverand.

"I Albus Dumbledore do" and he placed Lily's hand in James', "May you marriage be long and blessed" he said before sitting down next to Sarah.

"We are gathered here today in the house of the Lord to witness the joining of Lily May Evans and James Harold Potter in holy matrimony, I believe you have written your own vows?" he asked and Lily and James nodded.

"Lily, I've loved you with all my heart since the day I first saw you, I vow today to love you and make you happy for my whole life, no matter how much money we have, I will look after you through sickness and through health, as we grow old together, till the day that I die" a tear ran down Lily's cheek, she'd never heard such beautiful words.

"James, you have been my rock through such hard times, you've loved me in a way I could never have hoped for and I promise you today that I will spend the rest of my life loving you with all my heart and soul, I don't ask for riches, I just want to spend my life loving you and making you happy, through the good and bad times, through times of illness and full health, as we grow old together and death parts us" James grinned, Lily had such a wonderful way with words.

"James, if you'll repeat after me" said the Reverend.

James turned and took the thin silver band from Sirius and took Lily's left hand in his.

"With this ring…"

"With this ring…"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." James slipped the band onto Lily's finger and squeezed her fingers slightly.

"Lily, if you will also repeat after me" Lily nodded and took the silver band from Alice before taking James' left had in hers.

"With this ring…"

"With this ring…"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." Lily slipped the silver band onto James' finger and squeezed his fingers, grinned like a mad woman.

The Reverend then turned to everyone watching, "If anyone has a reason why this man and woman should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now and for ever hold your peace" Lily, James, Sirius and Alice turned to look at everyone, Remus, Peter and Frank actually stood up.

There was silence.

"Very well-"

BANG! Everyone jumped as the church doors burst open, "This wedding is void!" shouted the shadowy figure in the doorway, Lily and James gasped and James pulled Lily too him and Alice's shriek echoed through the church.

"ANDY!"

**A/N: OMG! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? Review and I'll tell you.**


	92. I Do, Lily and James Potter

**Chapter 92 – I Do, Lily and James Potter**

_The Reverend then turned to everyone watching, "If anyone has a reason why this man and woman should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now and for ever hold your peace" Lily, James, Sirius and Alice turned to look at everyone, Remus, Peter and Frank actually stood up._

_There was silence._

"_Very well-"_

_BANG! Everyone jumped as the church doors burst open, "This wedding is void!" shouted the shadowy figure in the doorway, Lily and James gasped and James pulled Lily too him and Alice's shriek echoed through the church._

"_ANDY!"_

"James!" whimpered Lily.

"It's ok, I won't let him hurt you" he whispered holding her tight.

Remus, Frank, Sirius and Peter pulled out their wands and Frank threw Alice hers and they stood in front of Lily and James.

"You've one chance Andy, one chance to walk away or we'll blast you to smithereens" growled Sirius.

Andy laughed, "I'll leave. But only with Lily" he smirked.

"Over my dead body!" said Sirius.

Andy smirked, "That can be arranged Black"

"Bring it on" snarled Sirius.

"Oh piss off Black and give me the bitch" snarled Andy.

"Oi! Language! You're in a church" said Remus, "And you'll only get Lily by killing everyone here, and if you commit murder in a church you'll go straight to hell…oh wait you're already going" a snigger ran around the church.

"Oh stuff this, he's ruining the fun" whispered Alice.

"Banishing spells on three" whispered Frank, "Three!"

"BANISHED!" they yelled together and Andy was lifted off his feet and thrown out of the doors, which closed behind him and out of Godrics Hollow. Lily and James sighed in relief while cheers and applause rang around the church, when it died down everyone retook their seats and looked at Lily, James and the Reverend.

"Well…if…if there is no-one else who has a reason for not wanting these two joined in holy matrimony?" he paused and looked around, "Right, I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" Lily threw her arms around James and their lips met, James picked her up and spun her round while everyone stood and applauded. It was about time Lily and James tied the knot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the newly wed Mr and Mrs James and Lily Potter" Lily and James turned grinning toward everyone. They took each other's hands and ran down the aisle while Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, Peter, Liz, Harold, Sarah and Augusta apperated to the back of the church to throw open the doors. Mark stayed behind just long enough to alter the Reverend's memory before running to the back of the church.

Confetti rained down on Lily and James as they stood on the steps for the photographer as he took photos of the Lily and James, Lily, James, Sirius and Alice, Lily, James, Liz, Harold, Dumbledore and Sarah and other combinations before James helped Lily into the open top carriage pulled by white horses. Lily stopped on the steps of the carriage and threw her bouquet into the air which to everyone's amusement was caught by Remus.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was another hour before everyone entered the ballroom at the Potter mansion because the photographer was so busy taking photos in the grounds.

The ballroom looked fabulous with the white and green decorations, the tables were set with the best silver that had some form of engraving on it associated with Gryffindor. Once everyone was sat at their tables it was time for the speeches, so James got to his feet and the room fell silent.

"Thank you. And thank you for coming to sharing this day with myself and Lily. But most of all I'd like to thank my parents, Sarah Lupin, Augusta and Mark Longbottom and our wonderful friends who helped us plan this day and protected it from disaster, I ask you to raise your glasses to them in a toast to friends and family."

Everyone in the room raised their glasses and said, "To friends and family".

"There is another woman I'd like to thank today, Joanna Dennis, it's thanks to her we have such wonderful flowers today as two days ago the original flowers died. Sadly Joanna couldn't join us today but I ask you to once more raise your glasses in a toast to the most magical woman I've ever met, Joanna Dennis"

Again everyone in the room raised their glasses and this time echoed, "Joanna Dennis". James then took his seat and Harold got to his feet.

"I won't keep you long and Sirius isn't going to make you wait to eat as he's going to wait till we're all fed" a few people laughed and some even cheered and Harold smiled, "Yes I'm hungry too" a few more people laughed this time, "Someone once said to me that the worst thing I could do is get married, but I found they were wrong, I then discovered something even better; fatherhood. I used to say the proudest day of my life was when I met and held James in my arms for the first time but again I've found something even better; seeing him marry the woman he loves. He wasn't at Hogwarts twenty-four hours when we received a letter telling us about the friends he'd made; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew and this young girl who he said was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He used two full sides of parchment just to describe how he'd met her and what she'd said to him, which I recall to be 'Potter you are an arse!'" everyone laughed, "He had of course just poured chocolate sauce all over her." Again everyone laughed, "He then used another side of parchment to tell us about this young girl's wonderful fiery red hair and bright, emerald eyes. It wasn't until a few days later that we discovered this girl's name to be Lily Evans. For the next few years James' letters were full of the pranks he'd pulled with his friends and every interaction he had with Lily even when they ended with 'Potter, you're a prick!'" again the room rang with laughter, "Eventually, in the summer between his sixth and seventh year he comes to me in my study, but what shocked me the most wasn't what he'd come to talk to me about but the fact that he wasn't with Sirius!" the laughter that was still going on from the last time built again, "He sat in the armchair opposite my work desk and ask me how to win the heart of his dearest Lily Evans. I told him to simply grow up. I was extremely proud of him when he did grow up and I really thought he had a chance, but it was not to be. He had competition from another boy," Lily and James' heads shot round to look at Harold in horror, "but just like true love, they pulled through and found each other and I couldn't ask for a more wonderful daughter-in-law especially as I've never seen James without a smile on his face when he's with Lily. So I'll just wish them the best of luck and all the happiness in the world in married life and ask you to raise your glasses to the strongest couple in this world; Lily and James".

Everyone raised their glasses and echoed, "Lily and James".

"I hope you enjoy your meal" said Harold and he sat down while the house elves served the food.

"That was a wonderful speech Harold" said Lily, "You gave me a fright though; I thought you were going to mention Andy".

"And ruin today for you? Not a chance" Lily grinned.

"Thank you!" and she hugged him.

"You're welcome" smiled Harold. "And Lily?"

"Mmm?"

"Call me dad, Harold is far too formal" Lily grinned.

"Ok daddy", James and Sirius laughed.

The meal was delicious, a smoked salmon salad followed by … and for dessert the most delicious strawberry cheese cake Lily had ever tasted.

Once the plates and cutlery had been cleared Sirius got o his feet and cleared his throat. Lily groaned, she was dreading what Sirius was going to say ever since James had said he was best man.

"James Potter. The best friend I've ever met. I met James on the Hogwarts Express, of course as a Black I was supposed to be his mutual enemy. But nah! We got on like a house on fire and our first prank victim was our dear Lily, one of the prettiest girls in our year, we poured the chocolate sauce over her just to make her prettier honest!" a snigger ran around the room, "I don't think I met a pair that were so in love as Lily and James but who decided it was more fun to scream at each other." The room rang with laughter, "At least four times a day James used to ask Lily to go out with him and in six years she never said yes, he used to come and sit with us after a rejection and mope and whine, I love Lily. I need Lily. Why won't Lily go out with me? Then a miracle happened. James grew up and Lily agreed to go out with him" a snigger ran round the room again, "It was about time, and the change from 'Potter you're a prick!' to 'James I love you!' was bliss," the room rang with laughter at the ridiculous voice Sirius used as he 'quoted' Lily, "I couldn't have been happier for my two friends and today is definitely a day that will live on in their memories and the memories of those that love them. I wish them both all the happiness in the world as they deserve it" Sirius lifted his glass and toasted them, "Lily and James, the best friends and couple I've ever known". The people in the room lifted their glasses and again toasted Lily and James, "They're probably going to kill me now but if you'll all stand we'll clear the dance for the bride and grooms first dance" everyone stood and with a flick of his wand Harold cleared the tables, not trusting Sirius to do it safely. "Come on!" Sirius hissed at Remus, Frank, Peter and Alice and they got up and headed towards the stage that had had appeared with guitars, a bass, drums and microphones on it.

Lily got to her feet and looked at James, "Tell me they aren't doing what I think they are" James grinned.

"I put Sirius in charge of the music"

"Oh god" James laughed and lead Lily onto the dance floor as their friends started to play the song 'All I Ask of You'.

Sirius:  
No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you.

Alice:  
Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment;  
turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you.

Sirius:  
Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light;  
you're safe, no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you.

_James swept Lily around the dance floor and great, slow circles._

Alice:  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night;  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me.

Sirius:  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from you solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
that's all I ask of you.

Alice:  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you.

Sirius and Alice:  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning.

Alice:  
Say you love me...

Sirius:  
You know I do.

At the instrumental James pull Lily to him, kissed her, picked her up off her feet and spun her round, when his lips left hers her put his hands on her hips and picked her up again and spun her around again. When he put her back down he kissed her again passionately and just before Sirius and Alice started to sing the last verse of the song James pulled out of the kiss and they sang the last verse themselves and Sirius and Alice just let them sing it and hugged each other.

Lily and James:  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.

Anywhere you go let me go too

Love me...  
that's all I ask of you.

Up on the top table Liz and Sarah had tears rolling down their cheeks, they had never seen two people so happy or in love.

**A/N: There you go. In the next chapter I'm gonna jump to after the honeymoon then to near Halloween and as its 1979 (or so I've worked out) Lily and Alice will be falling pregnant in like two maybe three chapters.) BTW that cliffy was because no1 been reviewing so thought I'd be cruel and punish you a bit. Hehehe, am kiddin' I just had an evil brainwave. Alice and Sirius sing because Frank can't sing.**


	93. Back Home, Presents, Halloween Plans

**Chapter 93 – Back Home, Presents, Halloween Plans**

Lily and James had a wonderful week in Hawaii, just lying in the sun, swimming in the sea and drinking cocktails, they arrived back from their week in Hawaii on the 1st of September nice and brown from spending seven days in the sun. Having travelled to and from Hawaii by floo powder they apperated to outside the gates of the Potter mansion, James pushed open the gates and allowed Lily to go through before him, they were half way up the gravel drive when they heard a squeal and seconds later Lily was pounced on by Alice.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" said Alice hugging Lily tight.

"Hey Al, I missed you too!"

Alice released Lily and hugged James, "You guys have a good time?"

"Yeah it was brilliant" said James.

"Come on round the back, we're all sat on the plateau as your mum calls it" James laughed.

"You mean the field?" Alice laughed.

"Yeah basically"

"Ok, give me five mins to take the bags inside and I'll join you guys" said James.

"Oh pish! Call a house elf! We've missed you guys too much!" James laughed and quickly called a few house elves who happily took the bags and allowed Alice to practically drag Lily and James to the 'plateau' where the others were sat.

"James!" shouted Sirius when he saw him best friend, he then ran at James, jumped on him and ploughed him into the ground.

"Ooof! Sirius! Get off!" Sirius laughed and rolled off his friend.

"Sorry dude, just missed you" he jumped to his feet and pulled James up and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"You have fun?"

"Yeah, was great, we spent nearly seven days just lying in the sun, but we've got pressies for everyone. Ah crap they're in the cases I gave the elves! Alice!"

"What?"

"You made me give the elves the cases with the pressies in!" Sirius gasped.

"TRAITOR!" he shouted pointing at Alice.

"Its ok Sirius I'll go and get them" said James.

"Ask one of the elves to bring them" said Sirius and James rolled his eyes but called two of the elves he'd given the cases to and asked them to bring the presents that were in the cases to him.

While they waited for the elves to bring out the presents James and Lily were hugged by everyone and were just talking about the different cocktails they tried when two of the elves appeared.

"The presents master James!" they squeaked.

"Thank you. Lily do you want to give the presents out?"

"Can do, but it's not like they differ much" said Lily and she handed out the presents. For each of the guys there was a ridiculously bright Hawaiian shirt, for Alice a hula shirt and for Liz, Sarah and Augusta each had a small model of different sea animals.

"Awww its lovely, thank you" smiled Liz.

"I love dolphins" said Augusta with a smile.

"Thank you" said Sarah.

"Good, I'm glad you like them, we didn't really know what to get you guys" said Lily.

"Oh yeah no idea at all!" grinned James, "You only chose everything!" Lily shot him a look and that clearly said 'watch it you'. "Meep!" James curled up with his hands on his head, "Don't let her hurt me!" he squeaked and everyone laughed.

"Cold you be any more whipped?" laughed Sirius.

"I doubt" commented Remus as he tried on his new shirt, "Hmm, orange is cool but not really my colour" Lily looked at him.

"Tough, you have to wear it cause we bought it" and Remus laughed.

"Don't worry Lily, I'm gonna pin it on my wall"

"Oh next to mine!" said Sirius.

"Oh god! Orange and purple on one wall…sound hideous" laughed Lily.

"Two words Lily; gay boys!" quipped Sarah and everyone laughed.

"So James, when do the plans start for Halloween?" asked Sirius.

"What you wanna do like?"

"Get drunk but in costume."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Duh! But any specifics Sirius?"

"How about a London pub crawl?" he suggested.

"NO!" shouted the adults together.

"You're staying in Godrics Hollow" said Harold in a tone that clearly said, 'don't bother arguing'.

"Well what's Halloween like here?" asked Sirius.

"They do a quiz in the pub and a best costume competition" said Liz.

"BORING!"

"Ok then what?" snapped Liz, "Because you are not leaving Godrics Hollow"

"How about a party in the ballroom, or why don't you guys go up to Hogwarts, put on the entertainment" suggested Sarah.

"That's an idea" said Alice.

"No!" said Remus.

"Why?" asked Alice, concerned by Remus' harsh tone.

"One word; Pearl" his voice faded as he said Pearl's name.

"Ok, how about a fun do in the ballroom?" asked Liz.

"Sounds good" grinned Frank.

Lily gasped and flapped her arms around, "Costume idea!" everyone gave her a look that clearly said 'you scare me'. "How about the girls go as the guys and guys go as girls?!" the adults burst out laughing while every younger guy shouted 'NO!'

"Awww, please? It'll be hilarious!"

"No" said James.

Lily pouted, "Party pooper!"

"I'm sure you'll find some fabulous costumes, so who do you want to invite?" asked Liz.

"Who ever, it's always a good party here" said James.

"Oh yeah, just leave me to the invite the guests!" Liz said with fake irritation.

"Only because you know all the cool crazy people who make the parties fun!" protested James and Liz grinned.

"I know, I'm winding you up" James scowled.

"Ok we'll send out some invites in a few weeks and we'll leave you guys I charge of the decorations and stuff" said Harold and the teens cheered.


	94. Pregnant, Halloween Plans, Broody

**Chapter 94 – Pregnant, Halloween Plans, Broody**

Alice rolled over in bed, she'd been awake for nearly ten minutes, it was 5.30am and she felt really sick. Suddenly her throat tightened and her stomach clenched, she jumped out of bed and ran into the en-suite bathroom only just making it to the toilet before she vomited.

"Al?" came Frank's tired but concerned voice but Alice could only vomit in reply and Frank climbed out of bed and was by her side in seconds, pulling her hair back and rubbing her back. "You ok Al?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she croaked, "Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure" Frank filled a glass from the bathroom sink and used Alice's wand to purify the water before giving it to her.

"Thanks" she croaked before gulping it down.

"Take it easy or it'll bounce" he told her while continuing to rub her back. "Do you want me to go and get Sarah?"

"No, I think I know what's making me ill" Alice whispered.

"Oh?" Alice didn't miss the surprise in Frank's voice and she smiled cheekily, "I think I'm pregnant" Frank froze and gawped at her.

"R-r-really?" he could barely manage a stutter he was so shocked.

"Yes, I've been sick every morning for the last week, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant" she looked at him as she finished speaking and saw that he was grinning which made her start to smile but was interrupted as she had to turn her head back to the toilet to throw up again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

Before breakfast that morning Frank and Alice pulled Sarah aside in the living room, "Everything ok?" she asked as Frank closed the door Sirius had left open.

"Sarah, every morning for the last week I've been throwing up and-"

"And you want me to confirm whether or not your pregnant?" Sarah cut in with a smile.

"Please"

"Ok" Sarah pulled out her wand, "This won't hurt, but it'll feel really weird" Alice nodded and Sarah muttered a spell, Alice felt her whole body tingle and a light blue glow surrounded her. "Oh, congratulations! Yes you are pregnant!" Frank cheered, scooped Alice up in his arms and kissed her while spinning her round, "Do you want to know what it is?"

"No thanks, I want it to be a surprise" said Alice.

"Yeah, me too" Frank agreed.

"Ok, Alice if you need anything at all just ask" Alice nodded and then hugged the older woman before they headed for breakfast.

When all the food was on the table Frank cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Me and Alice have an announcement to make" he looked at Sarah, she grinned, winked and gave him the thumbs up, "Sarah has just confirmed that Alice is pregnant".

"Oh my god!" shrieked Lily jumping up and hugging them both, "That's wonderful!"

The next few minutes was taken up with everyone hugging and congratulating Frank and Alice on the pregnancy and Augusta and Mark on being future grandparents.

After breakfast everyone sat still at the table to finalise the arrangements for the Halloween party at the end of the next week.

"I think it'll be a really good idea to say that you have to dress up as something from the muggle world but as the opposite sex to yourself" said Lily.

"Hell yes!" agreed Alice while the adults laughed and the boys groaned.

"Do we have to?" whined James.

"It'll add a twist to it, don't you think daddy?" Harold smiled as he always did when Lily called him dad.

"Actually Lily I think it's a very good idea, most if not all the people we are inviting will actually dressed up as a muggle figure of the opposite sex" said Harold and the boys groaned.

"Well now that's sorted what have you lot got planned for the decorations?" asked Liz.

"The usual" said James, "Gonna ask the elves to do it and I'll bet five galleons that Lily will want to add stuff" Lily grinned.

"Ok, we'll I'll go and send off the invitations to those we're going to invite, Sarah, Augusta, would you care to help?"

"I'd love to!" responded Sarah.

"Yes certainly" said Augusta and the two women headed off to get the bits for the invites before sitting in the garden to write the invites out.

"Anyone up for some Quidditch?" asked James.

All the men agreed but Lily and Alice chose to watch and so followed the boys down to the miniature Quidditch pitch in the grounds of the mansion.

"Oh my gosh! How big are these grounds?!" gasped Lily when she saw the pitch.

"Big enough" laughed Harold.

Lily's awestruck look made them all laughed, "Come on Lil you know that old wizarding blood means old wizarding money and lots of it" said Sirius.

"Yeah but-"

"Come on Lil you know we're the descendants of Godric Gryffindor himself what more do you expect?" Lily sighed and James put his arm over her shoulder.

"If the grounds shock you, you should see the piles of gold in the vault."

Lily looked at him in horror. "I'm not after your money! I'm just shocked that you're richer than I thought! Now wait that came out wrong!" but everyone had burst out laughing and Lily's face burned, "I'm sorry that sounded so wrong!" Lily wailed, her face as red as her hair.

"Hey! Its ok, I know what you meant it was just so funny!" laughed James hugging her, he then whispered in her ear, "If you wanted y money it wouldn't have taken me six years to win your love" and Lily smiled and hugged him.

"Come on! Enough lovey dovey crap! I wanna play Quidditch!" wailed Sirius and they walked onto the mini pitch where Lily and Alice sat at the edge to chat while the boys played Quidditch.

"Oh I can't believe you're pregnant!" said Lily hugging Alice.

"I know, I'm really happy. I know this will sound off but I'm kinda hoping it's a boy" and Lily grinned.

"You have a name in mind don't you?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, Neville after my granddad."

"Awww, Al that's really sweet!" and she hugged her friend again.

"Yeah, my granddad was a wonderful man. So what about you and James?"

"What about us?" asked Lily slightly confused.

"When are you two gonna have children?" asked Alice like it was obvious and Lily froze.

"Oh. I don't know. I mean…after…_him_ and what was forced to do I don't know if I'm ready yet" Alice hugged her friend.

"Do you want to have children with James?" she asked gently.

"Of course I do! I'm actually jealous of you, wish I was the one who's pregnant! But at the same time…I dunno" Alice nodded.

"Lily you have to move on, I know what he did was evil and it was torture for you but you can't let it hold you back with James! If you want to have kids then go for it!" Lily grinned.

"Yeah you're right. But as far as children are concerned we'll see what happens" and Alice grinned.

"You are so broody!"

"Shut up"

Alice burst out laughing, "You are! You're broody and want to make babies with Jamie!" Lily tried to swat her but she ducked.

"So what would you call it?"

"What?"

Alice laughed, "What would you call the baby?"

"Well for a girl…I don't know I'd have a choice between several names but for a boy he'd be called Harold James Potter" smiled Lily and Alice grinned.

"Awww, that's really sweet but personally I think Harold is an old name for past decades you know" Lily laughed.

"I'm gonna tell dad you're calling him old" she laughed.

"No don't! I didn't mean it like that!" said Alice but Lily ignored her.

"DAD!" Harold stopped in mid-air and looked at her, "ALICE THINKS YOU'RE OLD!" Harold gave Alice a hurt look and flew off.

"NO I DIDN'T! Lily I hate you!" Lily laughed.

"No you don't, you love me really" she said childishly batting her eyelashes and Alice laughed.

They later joined Sarah, Liz and Augusta in the garden to help finish the invitations while the boys got showered and changed.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Halloween, any costume ideas for people (NOT SIRIUS I HAVE HIS COSTUME IDEA) will be most welcome. Fan325 thank you the twist idea I am going to use it just not to the extreme that you suggested. And that you to IRememberSodAll for Sirius' costume idea.**


	95. Tormenting James, Pregnant, Halloween

**Chapter 95 – Tormenting James, Pregnant, Halloween, Drunken Mistakes**

It was a few days before Halloween and everyone was sitting at the breakfast table when James joined them, "Morning everyone".

"Morning" they all replied.

"Where's Lily?" asked Liz as James piled sausages on his plate. He looked really tired.

"Sleeping, she's been up most of the night with an upset stomach" James told her.

"What's caused that?"

"No idea, but she's been throwing up since about 4.30 this morning" he explained before piling bacon and eggs onto his plate.

"Do you want me to go and check on her?" asked Sarah.

James swallowed; "If you want to but I'm sure she'll be fine in a day or so, she reckons it's only a bug and Lily's hardly ever wrong"

Sirius sniggered. "He's right there" and Remus nodded.

"What time does Pete arrive today?"

"No idea, he usually just turns up, doesn't he?"

"True. Mum why are you grinning at James like that?" asked Remus suddenly and everyone looked at Sarah.

"James is it just this morning Lily's been ill?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh might not be what I thought", James gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"Never mind"

"Sarah you are a very strange woman" Sarah grinned.

"I'm a Lupin of course I'm strange" she laughed.

Remus rolled his eyes, "You're only a Lupin by marriage by blood you're a Stevenson".

"Your point is?" Remus laughed.

"You don't have the Lupin insanity"

"Oh and you do?"

"Well I do turn into a raving blood thirsty monster once a month, so yeah I'd say I've got the Lupin insanity" everyone laughed, it was good when Remus joked about his lycanthropy it took the edge off the situation.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

After breakfast Sarah and James went upstairs to check on Lily, "So you going to tell me what you were on about in the dining room?" asked James.

"I want to talk to Lily first since I could be wrong" James nodded and then knocked on his and Lily's bedroom door and they went in.

James lay next to the sleeping form of Lily; he gently kissed her forehead and moved her hair out of her face, "Lily? Lily darling? Wakey, wakey" Sarah smiled as Lily stirred, "Hey sleepy flower, how you feeling?"

"Icky" she mumbled.

"Sarah's here, want her to check you out?" Lily giggled slightly.

"I think she's a little old for me" Sarah laughed.

"Not so ill then Lily?"

"Feel icky but not been sick for a while" Sarah nodded.

"Lily I'm going to ask you one question" Lily nodded.

"When are you due on your next period?" Lily and James gave her identical shocked looks.

"Well yesterday but it does sometimes change and come sooner or later than normal" Sarah nodded and then pulled out her wand, pointed it at Lily and muttered a spell making Lily's whole body tingle and she glowed blue as Alice had and Sarah grinned.

"I thought you were pregnant"

James had a huge smile in his face and hugged Lily tightly.

"Urg! James don't! I still feel-" but she was cut off as bile shot up her throat so fast she didn't even make it off the bed.

"Shit Lily! I'm sorry!" he pulled her hair back and rubbed her back while Sarah vanished the vomit.

"I suppose you'll be wanting some morning sickness potion then?" she asked with a smile.

"Please" she croaked and Sarah conjured a glass of water for her, "Thanks" and she sipped the water while Sarah hurried off to fetch the potion.

"Lily I can't believe it you're pregnant! I'm gonna be a father and you're gonna be a mother!" Lily laughed at the look on James face. It was like a little kid of Christmas morning. "Lily, are you alright?"

"Hmmm? Pardon?"

"Lily what's wrong baby? Aren't you exited about this baby?" James asked his tone concerned.

"Oh yes James I am happy. And I do want this baby but…it's...just I was thinking about Andy and what he forced me to do. I was just thinking about the last time I was pregnant."

James wrapped his arms around Lily and lifted her ever so slightly so she was sitting in his lap. "Lily I'm so sorry I forgot about the abortion. But you have to know that it wasn't you fault. You had to do that. The only reason you were pregnant was because…well because of what he did to you."

Lily cringed at the memory of Andy and what he did to her. "I know James. I am happy to have this baby its just hard after what happened." Lily turned around to face James. He wiped the few stray tears that were going down her face.

"Don't cry, flowers should never cry." James kissed Lily softly on the nose. "I love you Lily and I promise you that I will be the best dad ever to this baby."

"I love you to James and I know you will. I think we should stop moping here and go see Sarah about that potion."

"Let's go." James held out his arm that Lily graciously took and walked out of the bedroom with smiles on their faces.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"No not two crazy hormonal women!" said Sirius when James and Lily revealed Lily's pregnancy.

"Right that's you degodfathered!" said Lily.

"I take it back! It's a wonderful thing! There's nothing I would love more than two crazy hormonal pregnant women!" he corrected quickly making them all laugh.

"Awww it's going to be so cool with two babies in the house!" cooed Alice.

"Yeah until you start losing sleep" said Remus, Lily and Alice shrugged in response.

"Do you know what would be really cute?" smiled Alice.

"What?"

"If you two adopted" James and Frank burst out laughing while Lily squeaked and laughed.

"That'd be so cute!"

"And there are loads of orphans out there because of the war" Alice pointed out.

"That's very true and all well and good but you're forgetting one thing" said Remus.

"What?"

"Werewolf" Alice's face fell.

"Yeah but there's nothing, well, 'wrong' with Sirius so they should let you" Alice argued.

"We'll see" said Remus but the smile on his face gave away his true feelings and when he caught Sirius' eye he saw that Sirius felt the same as he did. A child of their own would be a wonderful thing, if they ministry allowed it.

"So about that godfather thing…" said Sirius and James and Lily laughed.

"Sirius you know I love you to bits and yes you'll be godfather" James told him.

Sirius grinned, "I always knew you wouldn't be able to resist me forever" Lily, Alice, Frank and Remus burst out laughing.

"You wish Sirius."

"Oh yes James I've wanted your ass for a long time" grinned Sirius keeping his voice serious even though he was laughing inside. The others were holding their sides laughing as James looked at Sirius in horror.

"Well Sirius I think I can let you and Remus have some fun with him for one night" laughed Lily and James looked at her horrified.

"Lily!" Sirius got to his feet and wrapped his arms around James and kissing his cheek, "Get off Sirius!" he exclaimed struggling out of Sirius' grip desperate to get away and he walked back into the house to go and find his father. Something wasn't right, something had stirred inside him when Sirius had wrapped his arms round him and kissed him.

"James!" Lily called through her laughter, "James come back!"

"Let him go Lil, Sirius just scared the crap out of him. You know he didn't take to us being together well" Lily nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

James found his father in his study with Mark, "Sorry, I should have knocked".

"That's ok James what's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure! Just shout for me when you're done" said Mark and he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Take a seat James and tell me what's up" James sat on the arm of the chair; he had no idea how to word what he wanted to say.

"Just now in the garden…I think Sirius was messing around I'm not sure but he…this is so embarrassing!" Harold smiled.

"Let me guess he was probably winding you up and kissed you to do and you didn't like the way your body reacted and now you're confused?" James gawped at his father. "I've known Frank's uncle since school when I met Mark and I got very drunk one night and was dared to…snog as you put it Frank's uncle and for along time until I met your mum I thought I was gay" James was stunned.

"So I'm not gay or anything?" asked James the worry and confusion he felt clear in his voice.

"I very much doubt it James, you married Lily, you've loved her for years-" the door opened.

"And if you were gay James you wouldn't have reacted the way you did" said Remus and James nodded.

"I'll let you two talk, Remus is the best person to talk to James not me" said Harold and he left the room.

"Rem I love Lily but-"

"Thanks to Sirius' idioticy you're confused" Remus finished for him and James nodded. "You now think that you probably shouldn't have married Lily because you now think you're gay" again James nodded, "Easy to solve that problem mate" said Remus with a grin and he walked over to James placed both hands on his face and kissed him.

"Whoa now that his hot!" came Sirius' voice from the door way.

"I have to agree" laughed Lily and James pushed Remus away looking horrified.

"For the love of god please don't do that again!" and Remus laughed.

"You're not gay"

"Good" Lily laughed rant to James and hugged him. "Because he's my man!" and then she kissed him.

"Fine by me, he's a terrible kisser anyway" laughed Remus.

"He is!" protested Lily.

"I you say so" laughed Sirius.

"Want proof?"

"Nah I'll pass" and they all laughed and headed back out into the garden where they were soon joined by Peter who brought with him the costumes for Halloween.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Halloween was full of fun in the Potter mansion, over night the main part of the house had been turned into a grotto of horrors and frights that Lily thought was wonderful after her and Alice had had the living day lights frightened out of them by all the hidden surprises.

"You know what we should have?" asked Lily with a grin.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"A walking, talking, real model of Andy that would scare anyone" everyone laughed.

"Do you want to give yourself nightmares?!" asked James.

"Nope but it wouldn't half frighten everyone" laughed Lily.

"Probably would including you" Lily shrugged.

"Just a suggestion" James hugged her.

"I know but I think we've got enough to scare the crap out of everyone" Lily nodded.

"Are you lot going to get changed?" asked Liz as she came into the room in her Wolverine costume, Sirius couldn't resist wolf whistling.

"Looking good Mrs. P!"

"Thank you Sirius. Now mush!" she shooed them all upstairs to get changed.

By the time they were changed guests had started to arrive most had dressed up as the latest Marvel characters but most had dressed up in the usual muggle Halloween costumes the best being a Punk with a huge purple Mohawk and who turned out be Brian Rosebury the head of the auror office. Everyone loved Liz's Wolverine costume, Harold's Storm costume with the long white wig, Sarah as superman, Mark with his white and red wig as Rogue and Augusta who was spending the evening in a wheel chair as Xavier. The funniest part of the evening came when the group of friends entered the ballroom. Remus, Sirius and James came racing into the room dressed up as Superwoman, Wonder woman and Cat woman followed by Peter and Frank who were dressed up as the Penguin and the Joker as they weren't able to think of a costume of a character of the opposite sex. Everyone was laughing at them and complimented them on their bravery because it was only those who lived in the Potter mansion that had stuck to the opposite sex idea for costumes, except Frank and Peter.

Nearly ten minutes after the party had properly started Lily and Alice raced into the ballroom as Batman and Robin chanting the Batman theme tune. Everyone laughed, clapped and cheered them on and even congratulated them on the brilliance of their costumes.

It was a brilliant night of laughter, music and dancing but at nine o'clock everyone in the room got the biggest surprise when Professor's McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick and a new teacher; Professor Sprout turned up everyone was in stitches at the fact that McGonagall was dressed up as Dumbledore and he as her and Flitwick and Sprout had done the same; dressed up as each other. James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Lily, Alice and Peter couldn't stop laughing every time they looked at their old teachers for the next hour. They all congratulated Lily and James and Frank and Alice on the pregnancies and wished them the best of luck with the pregnancies and once the babies were born.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The party was going really great, all the dancing, and drinking or in Sirius's part drinking and more drinking. Everyone was having a great time. All the worries of the war were all forgotten well at least for the night.

At eleven o'clock Lily and Alice started to feel really tired and so said good night to everyone and they headed up to bed. Lily took off her batman costume she was extremely tired and hadn't had much sleep last night because of the morning sickness. As soon as both Lily and Alice's heads hit the pillow they fell into a deep sleep.

Back at the party the boys were having a great time. They were also drinking a lot. Around midnight Frank said that he was going to bed because he wanted to check on Alice. He bid everyone good night and went to bed. The walk up the stairs was tiring especially after all the firewhiskey he drank. He did wobble a bit. Soon he reached the top stair and stumbled into his room and closed the door. It was the first room and it was quiet large. At first he thought it looked too big but he just shook it off blaming the alcohol. He took of his costume and picked up a pair of pyjama bottoms from the floor. Once he changed he fell onto the bed and kissed the top of his wife's head. But something didn't feel right. He shrugged it off lying next to her.

Back downstairs outside the ballroom Sirius was looking for the bathroom. He was probably the drunkest person there. He found one and when he came out he decided that he felt to tired to party any longer. Yes it was uncharacteristic of him but he was too drunk to care. He climbed the stairs and into his room he didn't even bother closing the door behind him. He took of the tights and the cape of his costume. Then he lay down on his bed under the covers in only his boxers but he was still wearing the wig on his head.

In the ballroom Remus was looking for Sirius. He had only gone to the bathroom. Remus walked over to James. "Hey have you seen Sirius?"

"Uh…nope," replied James. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I guess I'll have to go upstairs and check."

"Alright I'll come with you. I'm gonna go to bed anyways."

Both boys went upstairs. James went to his door first but it was closed. "That's odd Lily doesn't close her door if she's sleeping alone. She gets scared. Hmmm." James turned his head and saw that the other room had its door wide open. "Oh there's my room" James laughed at himself. Couldn't even find his own room when he was drunk! He didn't turn on the lights because he didn't want to wake up his wife. There he saw her lying down looked peaceful. It was to dark to see her face but he saw that her hair was covering most of it. He took off his costume but kept on his boxers. He lay next to the sleeping form. He wiped some of the hair of her face. It was still to dark to see her face but he gave what he thought was her cheek a light peck and went to sleep.

Remus walked into one of the rooms that had the door closed. There he saw a sleeping body under the covers of the bed. Everyone else was asleep so he assumed that this was Sirius. He took of his costume and lay down next to him. The sleeping form sensing his presents rolled over and cuddled next to his body. "Well that was unexpected" thought Remus but he didn't complain. He quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: Here's the new chapter my reader Obsessedwithjamespotter is to thank for most of this chapter as every time I wrote it, it sucked! So thank you and hope u guys enjoy. Review!**


	96. November 1st, Amused Parents

**Chapter 96 – November 1****st****, Amused Parents**

Slowly as James woke up he rolled over and felt Lily next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, she rolled over and kissed him and James kissed her back. But as their tongues met he ran a hand up her body and froze. It wasn't Lily. He pulled away, open his eyes and felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. It was Sirius.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sirius felt Remus roll over, put his arms around him and kiss his cheek, so without opening his eyes he rolled over and kissed him back but as their tongues met as Remus' hand caressed his body Sirius realised something was wrong. Remus didn't taste like Remus and he felt Remus freeze and pull away. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at James.

"What the-"

"What are you doing in mine and Lily's room?" demanded James.

"What are you on about? This is mine and Remus'!" said Sirius and James looked around.

"What the fuck?! Oh my god I kissed you!" Sirius fell back on his pillows and laughed and James just glared at him. "How the hell did I end up in your room? Oh god _tell_ me we did not have sex!" Sirius laughed even harder at this.

"I doubt it, I came to bed before you" and James sighed with relief.

"Thank god" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder who Remus and Lily wake up next to…" he wondered.

"Hopefully each other" Sirius nodded, "Let's go find them" they got up and went to see where Lily and Remus where.

Out on the landing they heard Lily's panicked voice coming from Lily and James' room and they went in to find Lily and Frank sat up in Lily and James' bed; Lily looking extremely upset.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Frank opened his eyes and stretched before rolling over to find himself laid next to Lily, "What the-?" he reached out and shook Lily awake, "Lily wake up!" she opened her eyes and jumped.

"Frank? What the hell are you doing here? Where's James?"

"Good questions but I have no idea" Lily looked at him horrified.

"Oh please tell me we didn't sleep together!"

"I don't think we did. Oh shit!" a look of horror crossed his face.

"What?" Lily demanded her panic growing.

"I kissed you!"

"When?"

"Last night when I came to bed! I thought you were Al! Oh god Al!" Lily gasped.

"Oh no! James! Oh he'll never believe that nothing happened! Oh no! I've lost him! What are going to do?" Lily was quickly becoming hysterical and at that moment James and Sirius walked in.

"Lily!"

"James!" she jumped out of bed and ran to him, "James I don't know what happened! I swear nothing happened! Frank woke up and then woke me up and…oh James!" James held her to him.

"Shhhh, it's ok. Not as bad as when I woke up next to Sirius" Lily sniffed and looked up at him, "Well put it this way I thought it was you and reacted without looking" Lily giggled.

"You kissed Sirius!" she half sang and James groaned.

"Don't remind me!" Lily then stepped out of his arms looking quiet serious. "Lily?"

"So erm…where…us…I…" from her garble James understood.

"I love you Lily and only you" James told her and she smiled.

"So if I woke up with Lily, and you two woke up next to each other and snogged then where's Al and Rem?" Sirius bolted from the room closely followed by Frank.

They rushed into Alice and Frank's room making the sleeping Remus and Alice jump, "Are trying to kill me?!" they shouted breathing quickly as their hearts pounded from the fright of Sirius and Frank barging into the room.

"I thought you liked men Remus?" asked Frank with a grin.

"I do, as well as women" replied Remus looking confused.

"Oh so is that why you've slept in the same bed as my wife?" Remus and Alice looked at each other.

"Shit!" they said together and looked at Frank and Sirius and held their hands up, "Nothing happened!" they said together and Frank and Sirius burst out laughing along with James and Lily who were behind them.

"Don't worry" laughed Frank, "I woke up next to Lily and James next to Sirius the only difference is they started snogging before they realised who the other was!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Remus staring at Sirius.

Sirius held his hands up in defence, "I thought it was you! Honest! I didn't open my eyes and neither did James!" Remus looked like he'd been slapped.

James pushed is way into the room, "Moony, I swear I've not jumped boats Sirius is all yours" but Remus looked sceptical so James dragged Sirius over to Remus, pulled Remus out of the bed and shoved them into each others arms, "He's all yours. I love Lily" Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then Sirius kissed him and Remus kissed him back.

Alice jumped out of bed and ran to Frank and hugged him, "I'm sorry" they whispered together, looked at each other, smiled and kissed.

Meanwhile James and moved back to Lily and put his arms around her, "So everything ok then?" everyone looked at him and nodded and so they put some clothes on and went down to breakfast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Good morning!" said the couples as they entered the kitchen and their parents looked at them.

"Morning!" they echoed together.

"Breakfast?" offered Liz.

"Please" they said together and took their seats at the breakfast bar while Liz served them all pancakes.

"So what was all the commotion upstairs?" asked Mark and the friends started to laugh.

"Nothing dad, its cool now" Frank told him and Sarah pouted.

"No! Come on tell! What happened?" asked Liz who was very interested in what the hurried footsteps and shouting had been about.

"You'll love this!" giggled Lily, "Basically we slept in the wrong rooms, well Remus, James and Frank did" all they adults looked at her shocked. "Its quite funny actually, Remus and Alice slept in the same bed, I woke up next to Frank and James and Sirius woke up next to each other. It's cool though; nothing happened. Well between me and Frank and Rem and Alice but James and Sirius snogged each others face off this morning" the kitchen erupted in laughter while James blushed tomato red.

"It's not funny!" he scowled.

"Yes it is! You freaked out about Sirius and Remus being a couple then you go and make out with Sirius!" laughed Liz.

"Mum! You're supposed to be sympathetic!" complained James.

"I am?" she giggled.

"I hate you"

"No you don't, you love me because I'm the best mum in the world" James rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

"I didn't know it was Sirius, I didn't open my eyes, I thought it was Lily" and everyone laughed again.

"Serve you right for acting without looking" laughed Sarah and James glared at her.

"Ok, ok, enough tormenting James what's everyone got planned today?" the couples shrugged, they weren't fussed.

**A/N: Amused? I am! Hehehehehehe! I'm so cruel! Poor James. The next chapter is going to be six months down the line and will be a sad chapter. Sorry! Review!**


	97. Betrayed, Death, Destroyed

**A/N: This chapter is set six months down the time line.**

**Chapter 97 – Betrayed, Death, Destroyed**

"Master, I know the identity and location of the Potter's secret keeper" Lord Voldemort smiled evilly down at the crouching figure in front of him.

"Excellent Wormtail"

"My Lord it is a woman by the name of Gloria White she is the mother of a girl who was in my year, killed at the Halloween Ball when James was taken" Voldemort's smile grew.

"Ah yes, the duel with the mudblood, very well where can I find this woman?"

"My Lord she lives alone in a flat in Manchester, the street is Ashwood Road, she lives in Block B flat number 10" Voldemort laughed his high cruel laugh.

"Hold out your arm Wormtail" Peter obliged and held out his arm for Voldemort to touch the Mark scorched into his arm, Peter cried out as the Mark burned. They waited only minutes before the Death Eaters arrived; they each bowed before him and took their place in the circle. "Take up your place Wormtail" Peter crawled back to his place in the circle and stood. "Wormtail has just informed me of the identity and location of the secret keeper of the Potter mansion, all of you will apperate with me to Ashwood Road in Manchester outside of the block of flats designated B by the muggles" the Death Eaters bowed again and as one they all apperated.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Gloria White was just pulling her curtains shut when she saw a large amount of people suddenly appear in the street, they were dressed in hooded cloaks and started to make their way towards her block of flats.

"Oh no!" she ran into the next room, pulled a letter addressed to Albus Dumbledore off a shelf handed it to her owl, "Get this to Dumbledore as fast as you can" she whispered and threw the owl out into the sky.

BANG! Her front door burst open and she whirled around with her wand out and found herself facing Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Gloria White" whispered Voldemort as he approached her; behind him the Death Eaters were entering her flat. "You have information that will be off use to me".

"Really? I don't know what that could be" Gloria amazed herself with her braveness.

"The location of the Potter Mansion"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she lied; she had to give her owl time to get to Dumbledore so he could warn Liz and Harold.

"Yes you do. Crucio" Gloria screamed and fell to her hands and knees as pain racked her body, she could hear the Death Eaters laughing but knew she couldn't give up and hoped someone who hear her screams and contact the police. Not that the police stood a chance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. "The location of the Potter mansion", Voldemort's voice was a dangerous whisper.

"Go to hell" Gloria told him.

"Crucio" Gloria screamed again, "Tell me and I will spare you life"

"Never!"

Voldemort tortured her for what seemed like hours, "The location Gloria. The Potter mansion is located at…?" Gloria shook her head, "Crucio"

"At the north end of Godrics Hollow!" Voldemort laughed.

"Very good. What number?" Gloria shook her head.

"I won't tell you!"

"Crucio!"

"Number 3498!" she cried and Voldemort cackled as Gloria lay on the floor of her flat crying. "I'm sorry Liz!" she sobbed.

"Andrew, bring her so they can see who betrayed her" Voldemort snarled at a Death eater who walked forward and pulled Gloria to her feet. They then left the flat and apperated to the Potter mansion.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Dinner had just finished in the Potter mansion and everyone was feeling very full and sleepy, "Have you guys started thinking of names yet?" asked Sarah.

"No" said Alice.

"I've got some ideas but I'm just gonna wait till the baby is born" said Lily.

"It going to be wonderful with two babies in the house" smiled Liz.

"Yeah until they keep everyone awake at night" grinned Sirius.

"You're degodfathered" said Lily instantly.

"Awwwww! I'm sorry! I take it back!" Lily laughed and Sirius knew she was joking.

"I wanna watch the sun set" said Alice.

"Oooo yeah me too!" said Lily, "Rem, Siri you coming?"

"Yeah why not" and so they left the adults in the kitchen and headed out into the front garden to watch the sun set.

"It's so pretty!" said Alice as she rested her head on Frank's shoulder.

They sat there not really speaking as the sun sank behind the trees and Lily looked up at the stars, "Wow! Look at Sirius it's really bright tonight!"

"What?"

"The star you fool! Sirius is the Dog Star. It's really bright" said Lily and they all looked up.

"Hey it is really bright" said Remus and he grinned at Sirius.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and started to sing, "I'm a star and your not!" over and over.

"Shut up Sirius!" said Lily glaring at him and he shut up. Everyone was laughing until the jumped out of their skin when the golden gates of the grounds were blasted open and off their hinges with an almighty CRASH!

"What was that?" asked Remus.

They struggled to their feet, looking around the grounds, "Oh my gosh! Look at the gates!" gasped Lily pointing. They looked and gasped, the gates were on the ground and a mass of people dressed in black cloaks.

"They've found us!" said Sirius.

"They can't have done! Dumbledore is the secret keeper!"

"Oh no! They can't have got to Dumbledore!" gasped Lily.

"Come on! We have to get everyone out of here!" said Frank and they hurried back to the house and found the adults in the sitting room playing cards.

"They've found us!" they said together as they burst into the living room.

"What? Who has?" asked Liz.

"Voldemort!" said Lily, the adults gasped.

"But how?"

"I don't know! I didn't think Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore's not the secret keeper" said Harold.

"WHAT?!"

"We don't have time for this!" said Mark, "Let's just get out of here" they made to leave the sitting room but they didn't get out of the room before Voldemort followed by the Death Eater who had hold of Gloria.

"Gloria!" gasped Lily, Alice and Liz.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "He tortured me Liz!"

"Silence! I will give you one chance; join me or die"

"Never!" said Alice making Voldemort look at them.

"Then you will all die" he said pulling out his wand and pointing it at them, quickly James threw the floo powder he had in his hand into the fire. He and Frank then shoved Alice and Lily into the fire and they shouted "Hogwarts Dumbledore's office!"

"Avarda Kedavra!" James and Frank dived away from the fire as Lily and Alice vanished, the curse hit the fire place and it exploded.

"I will kill you all" he turned to Gloria, "Avarda Kedavra!" Gloria collapsed to the floor dead and the duel began.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Albus Dumbledore was sat in his office reading a memo from Horace Slughorn when an owl soared through his window and skidded to a halt on his desk. Dumbledore took the letter from the owl looked at the handwriting and ripped open the letter.

_Albus,_

_They've found me! Please warn them before Voldemort and his Death Eaters get to them._

_Gloria_

Dumbledore got to his feet walked to his fire place, threw some floo powder into his fire and spoke, "Can all professors join me in my office immediately!" within minutes his office was full of staff. "We have a problem, they've found Gloria" McGonagall gasped.

"Albus we have to get to the mansion immediately!" Dumbledore nodded.

As he headed to his fire place the flames roared and turned green and two heavily pregnant women stumbled out of it.

"Albus!" gasped Lily.

"They've found us! Voldemort's there!" said Alice.

"We have to go immediately!" said McGonagall, Dumbledore nodded and he took out a very large vase and tapped it with his wand.

"Portus" he then looked at Lily and Alice, "Stay here both of you" Lily and Alice nodded before the teachers surrounded the vase and they vanished.

"Oh I hope everyone will be ok" Alice nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The teachers arrived in what was the ballroom of the Potter mansion but the wall dividing the sitting room and the ballroom had been knocked through and the duel had spread through to both rooms. Augusta and Mark were duelling with four Death Eaters in the ballroom along with James and Sirius who were duelling three Death Eaters each while Harold, Liz, Sarah and Remus were in the sitting room duelling with Death Eaters. Harold and Liz were duelling Voldemort himself.

The teachers dived straight into the fight stunning as many Death Eaters as they could before they were engaged in duels then selves. McGonagall was duelling with the Lestranges, Flitwick with Malfoy, Slughorn with Avery and Mulciber.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Remus and the Death Eater he was duelling was blasted off his feet and his hood fell down and Remus saw that it was Andy. James and Sirius also saw him and started to head into the sitting room.

Sarah had joined the duel between Voldemort, Liz and Harold when Liz fell to her knees, Voldemort laughed, "You can not defeat me!"

James, Sirius and Remus were advancing on Andy, "I think its time we killed him" said Sirius.

"Yeah" agreed James and Remus and they raised their wands but a shout of 'Avarda Kedavra' behind them made them turn and they saw a jet of green light hit Liz in the chest and she fall to the floor.

"MUM!" shouted James Voldemort laughed and used to his advantage.

"Avarda Kedavra! Avarda Kedavra!" Sarah and Harold fell to the ground, landing either side of Liz.

"DAD! SARAH!" shouted James.

"MUM!" Remus couldn't believe his eyes, his mum was dead.

Andy took his chance to get his wand and sent the three men flying while Voldemort cackled and then started to advance on James, Sirius and Remus put Dumbledore stepped in front of them.

"I will not allow you to take any more lives tonight" Voldemort laughed.

"Step aside Albus I'm going to kill him" growled James.

"No! I want you to get out of here now" Dumbledore told him.

"No" said James.

McGonagall appeared behind them, "Minerva get them out of here" McGonagall nodded and started to pull and fight their way towards the vase while Dumbledore and Voldemort duelled.

They reached the vase; "Take it back to Hogwarts" McGonagall ordered them.

"What about mum and dad?" asked James.

"We'll try. So go!" they took hold of the vase and were whisked away from the duel.

Once they'd gone Voldemort and the Death Eaters disappeared and the teachers used the fire place to floo back to Hogwarts with Frank and his parents.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Lily and Alice sat and paced around Dumbledore's office waiting and worrying.

"They'll be ok won't they?" Lily nodded.

"I think they will"

"Come sit Lily" said Alice holding out her hand.

"I can't Al! I can't just sit while I know they're risking their lives!" said Lily.

Suddenly the fire roared and Dumbledore stepped out of it as James, Sirius and Remus appeared, Frank followed Dumbledore out of the fire and the rest of the teachers soon followed him.

"James!"

"Frank!" Lily and Alice rushed to their husbands and hugged them.

"It's ok, we're fine" said Frank and he hugged Alice tightly.

"Where's Liz, Harold and Sarah?" asked Lily looking around the room.

Everyone looked at the floor ad Frank eventually cleared his throat, "Lily…they…Voldemort…" Alice gasped.

"No!" Lily looked confused.

"I-oh my god! No!" she looked at James, "Tell me it's not true!"

"Voldemort killed them. I saw him. Shit! Albus we have to recover their bodies!"

"I will organise for that but they may be watching the house, waiting for us to return. But I will promise to try" James nodded and hugged Lily to him as she cried.

Alice was sobbing on Frank's shoulder and Sirius hugged Remus tightly to him.

"If you would like tonight you can all stay at Hogwarts or for as long as you like" said Dumbledore.

"Albus, we left our house empty and if they want to Alice and Frank can come home with us but we don't have room for Sirius, Remus, Lily and James I'm afraid" said Augusta; she just wanted to get away from everyone to be able to think.

"Very well Lily, James, Sirius, Remus I'm sure we can find some where for you to live in Hogwarts itself" said Dumbledore.

"Actually Albus, I think my parents cottage is still there I don't know if mum and dad sold it" Dumbledore nodded.

"I believe they left it empty" he told Remus.

"Then me, Sirius, James and Lily can move into there"

"What about clothing?" asked Lily, "All our clothes are in the mansion!"

"Kissy? Huggy? Lovey?" CRACK two elves appeared.

"Master James! You are ok!"

"I'm fine. Where Lovey?"

"We don't know sir; once you all left the bad wizards returned and destroyed the house!" Lily and Alice gasped. "There's nothing left sir!"

"Is there any chance of getting our clothes?" the elf shook her head.

"No sir" James nodded.

"That's ok, there's enough gold in the vault to reimburse you all" said James but everyone shook their head.

"Nah its ok James" said Sirius.

"Yeah I won't take money from a friend" said Remus.

"Oh come off it! You two have nothing!"

"We'll sort something out" said Remus.

"James, don't worry about what we've lost at the mansion we've got plenty of money" said Mark.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes don't worry" James nodded.

"Well I guess this is good bye for now then" said Frank, Lily walked over to him and Alice and hugged them both.

"See you guys soon"

"Yeah" Lily then hugged Augusta and Mark.

"Good luck Lily"

"And you"

Once everyone had said their goodbyes Alice, Frank, Augusta and Mark flooed to their old house and then Remus, Lily, Sirius and James said goodbye to the teachers and then flooed to the Lupin cottage.

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok so that wasn't as sad as i thought it was gonna be (I'm losing my touch) but anyway hope you liked it. Review! I've just reread the whole of this fic and OMG how many inconsistencies are there? Names change and all sorts! What is delete the story and revise it or leave it up and just replace the chapters or I can just leave it since it's nearly fin. What you think?**


	98. Lupin Cottage, Rachel Lupin, That Night

**Chapter 98 – Lupin Cottage, Rachel Lupin, That Night**

Lily and James stepped out of the fire into the living room of Lupin Cottage, Sirius and Remus were just lighting the lamps.

"You'll have to forgive the dust; no-ones lived here for since mum and dad moved into the mansion" said Remus as he turned to look at them.

"That's ok Rem" said Lily and she waved her wand and the dust vanished.

"Cool how did you do that?!" asked Sirius.

"Its easy" laughed Lily, "Want me to do the whole house?"

"No just tell me the incantation and I'll do it" Lily rolled her eyes. "Now there are three bedrooms in this house, mine, mum and dad's and Rachel's-"

"Rachel's?" they asked together.

"Who's Rachel Remus?"

Remus looked at the floor and took a deep breathe, "Rachel was my little sister" Lily gasped.

"You had a little sister?!" asked James stunned.

"Yeah, she died…when I became a werewolf Rachel…" Remus' voice faded.

"Oh Remus!" Lily hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry" Remus shook his head.

"It's ok, so where do you two want to sleep?"

"Tell you what Rem, why don't you just put us wherever" said James and Remus laughed.

"Rachel's room and mum and dad's have the double beds, Rachel's became the guest room but the decorations haven't changed" Lily smiled.

"Well as long as you don't mind, we'll sleep in Rachel's room" she said gently.

"Fine by me, I'll show you where it is, unless you want a drink or anything?" Lily yawned.

"Oh excuse me. No I'd rather just get some sleep, if that's ok" Sirius laughed.

"What's with all the formalities?" laughed Sirius and the others laughed.

"Come on Lil I'll show you where your room is" Lily grinned and took his offered arm.

"Night"

"Night Lil" said James and Sirius and James gave her a quick kiss and they sat down on the sofa.

"Did you know Remus had a little sister?" asked Sirius after a few minutes.

"Nope" said Sirius.

"Me neither" said James.

"That must be really hard, knowing-" Remus walked back in.

"You have no idea James" Sirius and James looked at him. "I've never told you about that night have I?"

"No I always thought you didn't want to talk about it" Remus smiled and sat down.

"I've always expected you to ask, Lily did"

"Did you tell her?" asked James.

Remus smiled, "Yes I did actually, wish I hadn't though, I made her cry" James nodded.

"She does have a huge heart" Remus nodded.

"It was 1965 I was five Rachel was four…"

_Flashback_

Rachel and Remus waited until their parents were asleep before sneaking out to play in the garden under the full moon. Once Rachel heard her father's snores she snuck to her brother's room and quietly opened the door.

"Remus! Come on!" Remus jumped out of bed and together they stole down the stairs, grabbed the jump rope, unlocked the back door and slipped into the garden. They tied one end of the rope around a tree in the middle of the garden; Remus held the other end and began to swing it as Rachel jumped over it.

"Christopher Columbus sailed the oceans the waves got higher, higher and over, one, two, three, four, five hahaha you only sailed five oceans!" laughed Remus.

"Well se if you can do any better!" said Rachel and they swapped places.

"Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean the waves got higher, higher and over, one, two, three hahaha! Remus you're rubbish at this!" laughed Rachel.

"Oh shut up! Let me do it again!"

"No it's my go!" argued Rachel, "What's that noise?" both children spun round but couldn't see the source of the growling.

"Sounds like a dog" said Remus, "Here doggy, doggy come here doggy" Remus started to edge forward, Rachel was right next to him.

"Here doggy, come on doggy" she cooed with Remus as they slowly approached the dog and it approached them.

Suddenly a cloud moved and the full moon was exposed and its light fell on the dog and they saw what it really was.

"Oh my god! Remus!"

"Run Rachel!" he took Rachel's hand and they ran back to the house.

Behind them the werewolf howled and bounded towards them, with a giant leap it flattened the children to the ground and they screamed.

A light flicked on in an upstairs window, John Lupin looked out of it and with a yell of horror he ran down the stairs and out into the garden as the werewolf sank its teeth into Rachel's back and she screamed in pain.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted John pointing his wand at the wolf and it was lifted off his children and thrown backwards but after it hit the ground it bounded back to the children and John Lupin ran to protect them but the wolf reached them first and sank it's teeth into Remus' shoulder and he screamed in pain. John Lupin reached the wolf and kicked out at it and his foot connected with its muzzle and the wolf let go of his son but hit John in the chest with it's paw before returning it's attention to the children.

"STUPEFY!" screamed Sarah Lupin from the back door of the cottage and the wolf collapsed onto Rachel. "Wingardium Leviosa!" the unconscious wolf rose into the air and was flung down the garden, John and Sarah then ran to their children and picked, Sarah checked for a pulse at Remus' neck and found one.

"He's alive John!"

John looked up at her with tear filled eyes, "Rachel's dead Sarah" Sarah gasped.

"No!"

"We have to get them to St Mungo's! Now!" they lifted the children and apperated to the wizard's hospital.

_End Flashback_

"There was nothing they could do for Rachel, she was dead and me…well I was and am a werewolf" James and Sirius sniffed, both had tears running down their cheeks. "Mum and dad tried everything to find a cure for me but there was and still is nothing that can help me".

"That has to be the saddest thing I've ever heard" mumbled Sirius and Remus hugged him.

"I'm really proud of my parents; they never stopped loving me even when they were mourning Rachel's death".

"Parent's are the greatest people we'll ever know" agreed James.

"Not mine" said Sirius.

"Sirius, my parents practically were your parents" Sirius grinned.

"They were the greatest people I've ever met" Remus pulled out his wand and flicked it, three glasses of whiskey appeared.

"A toast then. To Liz and Harold Potter the kindest people on the planet and Sarah and John Lupin the most understanding and loving parent's I could ever have" said Remus.

"To our parents" said Sirius and James and all three of them drank to their parents.

They then sat for several hours magically refilling their drinks as they swapped memories of their parents.

**A/N: Cries! Poor Remus! Review please!**


	99. Shopping, New Laws, Anger

**Chapter 99 – Shopping, New Laws, Anger**

The day after the attack on the Potter Mansion James, Lily, Sirius and Remus went to Diagon Alley and headed to Madam Malkin's to purchase new robes, when they entered Madam Malkin shrieked and rushed to them.

"Oh my dears! I heard about what happened! I'm terribly sorry for the loss of your parents; I've been so worried since I saw the prophet this morning!" the friends looked at each other.

"It's in the prophet?" asked James slightly angry.

"Yes. Oh I'm so glad that you are all ok, how are the Longbottom's?"

"Fine" said Lily, "We've come in today to buy some new robes, all of ours were at the mansion and were probably destroyed along with the mansion" explained Lily.

Madam Malkin nodded; "Come this way my dears" it took most of the day to get new wardrobes for Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. They had to take a break for lunch and when it came to paying for the clothes, Madam Malkin refused to take full price and then James insisted on paying for it all.

They then went home so Lily could sleep for a while before ordering Indian from the local restaurant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The day after the attack on the Potter mansion Frank, Alice, Augusta and Mark headed to Diagon Alley but went to Gladrags instead of Madam Malkin's because the robes were cheaper because they had refused James' offer to pay for their robes because they couldn't take money from people. They kept their eyes out for Lily, James, Sirius and Remus but they never saw them, even when they were heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to head home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once they lived in separate houses the friends didn't see each other as often except for at work but, Alice and Lily spent most of their days together chatting as neither of them were allowed to work as they were both entering the third trimester of their pregnancies.

"I'm so bored!" complained Lily, "I wish I could go to work! I need something to do!"

"I know what you mean, I'm bored to" Lily nodded.

"Have you both started looking at things for the babies? Like cots and clothes?" asked Augusta.

"No, not yet" they replied.

"Do you want to go into muggle London and have a look or do you want to leave it for a later date?"

"Are there any catalogues?" asked Lily.

"No but I can order some and when you come round for tea or Alice goes to yours you can look through them" offered Augusta.

"Sounds good" said Lily and Alice nodded in agreement.

Just then the fire burst into life and Remus stepped out of it with Frank and they were both extremely angry.

"Frank what's wrong?" asked Alice.

"The fucking Ministry has pushed through new werewolf laws!" he growled while Remus dropped onto the sofa next to Lily and put his head in his hands.

"WHAT?" shouted Lily, Alice and Augusta.

"It stops werewolves from working in the ministry" growled Frank and Lily wrapped her arms around Remus.

"But what about Mad-Eye? He said it wasn't a problem, possibly an advantage!" said Alice.

Frank shook his head, "Well some complete arse thinks otherwise" the anger in his voice was getting stronger and Alice got up and hugged him before going to Remus and hugging him.

"I'll tell you who the arse is, that bitch Umbridge. She's just started and is very out spoken about her views on _half-breeds_" Remus emphasised the last word his tone full of hatred.

"You're not a half-breed Remus you're just different" said Augusta and Remus looked at her slightly shocked. "You're surprised that I've said that"

"Well yeah, I always got the impression from you and Mark that you didn't like me" Augusta smiled.

"No Remus, it took us a while to take in and accept the whole you're a werewolf and then when you and Sirius came out but it's ok we're not bothered now, we can see you for who you are not the wolf and not as a gay man just a man" she smiled at Remus and Remus smiled back.

"Do you want me to ask Mark to have a word with the Head Auror?"

"He is right now, he told me and Remus to leave because, well, to say we went ballistic would be an understatement" said Frank.

"What about James and Sirius?" asked Lily.

"They lost their tempers but pulled us away and into the atrium before returning to back dad up" Lily nodded.

"Good grief! Sirius controlled his temper" Lily laughed.

"Yeah Rose would love to see that!" Alice and Frank laughed while Remus and Augusta just smiled.

Just then the fire roared green again and Mark, James and Sirius stepped out and they were blazing.

"Fucking bastards! Remus I think you should maul the fuckers on next full moon" growled Sirius.

"Take it I'm still sacked then?" asked Remus miserably.

"I'm sorry Remus, I tried everything" said Mark sadly.

Remus nodded, "Thank you, I'm sure I'll find something" James walked to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'll help you find something Rem" everyone nodded.

"We all will" they said together and he grinned.

"Thanks guys"

"Right, I think we all need a drink" said Mark and he went through to the kitchen to get glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey and some juice for Alice and Lily and they sat for most of the afternoon drinking, chatting and then eating before Lily, James, Sirius and Remus went home.

Once at home Sirius, James and Lily tried their hardest to cheer Remus up but only Sirius succeeded when they had all gone to bed.


	100. Job Problems, Sticking Up for Remus

**A/N: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, READERS AND REVIEWERS. IT GIVES ME GREAT PLEASURE TO PRESENT TO YOU THE HUNDREDTH CHAPTER OF 'MUGGLE BORN EVANS, PURE BLOOD POTTER'! I hope you enjoy reading the following events. Yours, rachybaby.**

**Chapter 100 – Job Problems, Sticking Up for Remus, BABIES!!**

Over the next few months Remus went from job to job in both the wizarding and muggle worlds as no matter what job he got the ministry always found a reason to intervene and get him sacked. That was until Tom the Landlord of the Leaky Cauldron gave him a job washing tables for four galleons an hour; it wasn't much in comparison to what Sirius earned as an auror but at least it was something. When Tom registered Remus' employment with the ministry the usual cronies arrived with reasons that Remus couldn't work there but Tom, being a caring and understanding person told them:

"I don't give two hoots if he's a werewolf! He works hard and is always polite and helpful to my customers so I refuse to sack him" the ministry officials just looked at him.

"But sir, you must understand the danger you and your customers are in!" tried the official.

Tom just laughed, "Werewolves are only dangerous at full moon moron! Now leave my pub or I will have Remus throw you out and I warn you werewolves have supreme strength" at this the officials left very quickly and Remus then approached Tom.

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate you refusing to sack me and letting me have this job-" Tom held up a hand.

"You don't have to thank me Remus all I ask is you work hard and don't bite me" Remus grinned while Tom laughed at the appalling joke he'd made.

And so it was settled Remus worked at the Leaky Cauldron five days a week and had the week surrounding the full moon off and when he returned to work after the full moon Tom never complained if his work wasn't as good as he accepted that Remus would be exhausted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Alice was due to give birth on the 31st of July but woke from her afternoon nap on the 30th with extreme stomach cramps and fairly wet blankets.

"Oh great! I'm incontinent!" she growled and dragged herself out of the bed, "Frank!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here please?" she heard Frank run up the stairs and a few seconds later he came into the bedroom.

"Yes Alice dear?"

"Help me with this bedding, I think my pregnancy is topping itself off with incontinence" Frank howled with laughter.

"That or your waters have broke" Alice looked at him.

"That would explain the ow! Cramps!" Frank rushed to her side and put his arms around her.

"Come on hospital for you"

"I'm not going anywhere when I look like I've peed myself!" Frank laughed again but took out his wand and dried her nightgown and the sheets before helping her downstairs.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you get the floo powder out? I need to get Alice to St Mungo's!"

"What? Why?" Frank and Alice entered the sitting room.

"Why do you think?!"

Mark laughed, "Here you go son we'll follow you".

Once at St Mungo's Frank, Alice, Augusta and Mark were led to the maternity ward where Alice was placed in a separate room until she gave birth when she would be moved to the main ward.

Once they were in the room they only had to wait a few minutes before a Healer came in, "Hello, my names Joan"

"Alice" said Alice as she shook the healer's hand before Frank, Augusta and mark introduced themselves.

"Right then my dear when did you go into labour?"

"No idea I was asleep" Joan nodded.

"Right well if I can ask you three to step outside for a few minutes-"

"What? No! I want Frank in here!" protested Alice.

"I'm sorry but no men are allowed in the delivery rooms whether we are just checking you over or when you have the baby" explained Joan gently.

"What? That's not fair!"

"It's ok Al, I'll be right outside" he gave her a quick hug and a kiss before leaving the room with his parents.

"That rule is stupid" huffed Alice and Joan smiled.

"I do agree but it is a rule we have to follow, I would have no problem allowing your husband in but I'd get told off for it" Alice nodded.

"Hang on! When my friend came in over a year ago for an abortion her boyfriend was allowed in with her" Joan nodded.

"Different situation, different rules I'm afraid"

"I hate this hospital!" Joan laughed.

"Alice I need to relax so I can see how dilated you are"

"What? Actually no don't tell me I don't want to know I hate knowing things like that" Joan laughed again.

There was a few minutes of silence before Joan spoke again, "Well I'll say you'll be ready to give birth to the little one quite soon you're at eight centimetres" Alice raised an eyebrow and Joan laughed, "You have no idea what I mean do you?"

"Do I want to?"

"Yes I think you do" Alice groaned but listened to what Joan told her anyway.

"There is no way that's possible! Ten centimetres is huge!" Joan was nearly in stitches by this time.

"Alice I've never met a woman as funny as you, I'll be back in half and hour to see if your ready but if you feel the need to push before then send someone to get me" Alice nodded and Joan let Frank and his parents back in.

"What's the matter?" asked Frank.

"I think Alice has just had an unwanted lesson is childbirth" smiled Augusta.

"Not looking forward to this at all" Augusta laughed.

"I'll stay with you, they'll kick Frank and Mark out" Alice scowled.

"Better than no-one" Augusta hugged her.

"It'll be fine and you'll have the surprise of a little boy or girl after, unless you know what it is?"

"No but I think it'll be a boy" Frank looked at her slightly shocked.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. Well, I do but…I can't explain it I just know it's a boy" Frank grinned. They were sat for nearly ten minutes when Alice remembered something. "Carp! Frank we're supposed to be going for dinner with Lily, James, Sirius and Remus tonight!"

"Crap! I'll send them an owl in a bit it's only three o'clock" Alice nodded and they sat in near silence for another ten minutes when Alice felt something.

"Frank!"

"What?"

Alice sat up, "Go get Joan!" Frank jumped to his feet and ran out of the room to find Joan leaving the main ward.

"Joan!" she looked at him and hurried to him, "It's Alice she-" Joan nodded and hurried into the room.

"You two will have to wait out side, Mrs Longbottom you can stay if Alice wishes" Alice nodded and clutched the woman hand tighter. Frank and Mark stood out in the corridor.

"She'll be fine son, don't worry" Frank looked at him like he'd gone mad and started to pace the corridor which sent Mark into a fit of laughter; he'd been exactly the same when Frank was born.

How long they waited they had no idea but eventually and finally Joan opened the door, "You can come in now" she told them with a huge smiled.

Frank looked at his father; they shared a grin and entered the room.

To say Alice looked knackered would be an understatement but she was smiling all the same and looked up when they came in.

"I told you the baby was a boy" Frank grinned and sat beside her.

"He's gorgeous!"

"I know, look at his tiny little hands with his tiny little fingers and even tinier nails!" cooed Alice.

Frank hugged her too him and kissed her head.

"We'll leave you two alone" said Augusta and she and Mark left.

"Will you floo to the cottage and tell everyone?" asked Frank.

"Yes we will but they won't be able to come till tomorrow, visiting hours are nearly finished" said Mark but Frank and Alice barely heard him and with a smile at his wife they left the couple alone and went to tell their friends.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Lily, Sirius and Remus were sat in the living room of Lupin cottage (James was in the kitchen trying to cook dinner) when the fire roared green and Mark Longbottom stepped out of it with the hugest smile on his face they'd ever seen.

"Mark! Are you trying to kill us?!" asked Remus while he gasped for breathe have just jumped out of his skin like, Lily and Sirius.

Mark laughed, "Sorry got a message from Frank and Alice. Sorry can't come tonight at St Mungo's and it's a boy"

"WHAT?!" they shouted together. A CRASH from the kitchen was followed by James running into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Alice has just given birth to a healthy baby boy" Mark repeated. James looked at him dumbstruck. "Visiting hours finish soon but they're looking forward to seeing you guys tomorrow, if you'll come?"

"Hell yes!" said Lily, "Oh tell them we say congratulations and that'll we'll be there tomorrow at the start of visiting hours" Mark nodded and then returned to the hospital by floo powder.

"Oh wow! Alice had the baby!" squeaked Lily but then she burst into a fit of laughter at the looks on the men's faces around her. "Oh snap out of it! It's not that shocking" the three men grinned at her and she rolled her eyes realising they were just acting over shocked.

"I thought she wasn't due till tomorrow" said Sirius.

"Well excuse the little one for wanting out!" laughed Lily.

"I was just saying! When are you due Lily-Flower?"

"Next week"

"Cool, don't envy you though, childbirth sounds painful!"

"That's why they give you pain killers you idiot!" laughed Lily and Sirius grinned.

"So when's dinner ready?" asked Remus.

"Er…well if you like eating off the floor…"

"JAMES!"

"What? You all made me jump when you started shouting I wondered what was going on!" he protested.

"Oh well since we don't have Alice and Frank to cook for as well let's go out for dinner" said Lily.

"I thought we were going out anyway?" asked Sirius.

"No James decided he wanted to cook so we changed our minds" said Lily.

"Ok, so where shall we go?"

"I want steak" said Lily.

"The steak house then. Come on" and they headed off to the steak house where Lily ordered a medium-rare T-bone steak with veg and mash potatoes and ate the lot, shocking all the guys as even Sirius didn't finish all of his. Then again, what do you expect with a pregnant woman?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning they all woke up early and were ready to leave by eleven o'clock but had to wait for an hour as visiting times were 12pm-4pm.

"I'm bored!" whined Sirius, "I wanna go see Frank and Alice and mini-Frank" Lily and Remus laughed.

"Mini-Frank?"

"Well Mark didn't say what they'd called him so he's Mini-Frank" said Sirius and the others just rolled their eyes.

"Do you know what would be really cute?" said Lily.

"What?"

"If I had a little girl they could be childhood sweet hearts!" Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Poor kids!"

"Hey! It'd be really cute!"

"Maybe" said Remus as he checked his watch, "It's five to twelve. OI! PRONGS! IT'S FIVE TO TWELVE!"

"OK TWO MINUTES!" James shouted from the kitchen.

"What is he doing?" asked Lily.

"No idea"

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm gonna have to go to the toilet before we go. I hate being pregnant I need to pee all the time!" Remus and Sirius laughed but burst into hysterics when Lily tried to get up and failed. "Shut up laughing and help me up! I need to pee!" still shaking with laughter Remus got up and pulled her to her feet but at he did pain shot across her stomach and she gasped while her waters broke all over his shoes. Sirius was now paralysed with laughter.

"Tell me you're not incontinent" said Remus with laughter in his voice.

"No I think my waters just broke" said Lily.

Sirius stopped laughing.

"You're joking!"

"No, ow! Get James!"

"JAMES!"

"PRONGS!" they shouted together and James came running into the room.

"What? What is it?"

"My waters just broke" Lily told him.

"Yeah all over my only good pair of shoes" Remus added and Sirius collapsed into laughter again.

"I'll buy you a new pair" said Lily, "Now just get me to St Mungo's!"

Remus and James helped her to the fireplace, Remus threw the floo powder in and then helped Lily into the fire and James shouted, "St Mungo's!" Sirius and Remus followed him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It took minutes to get Lily into a delivery room and while a Healer was looking her over James, Sirius and Remus went to see Frank and Alice.

"Hey guys!" smiled Alice when she saw them, "Where's Lily?"

"Delivery room" grinned James.

"Oh wow! Is she ok?"

"Yeah just getting checked over by a Healer. How are you?"

"Fine, wanna meet Neville?"

"Neville?"

Alice and Frank laughed.

"That's what we've called him, Neville" James, Sirius and Remus grinned, "Come sit opposite me and I'll put him in your arms" James beat the others to it. "Put your arms like mine, that's it" and gently she placed baby Neville into his arm.

"Aw Al! He's gorgeous!" Alice giggled. "He looks just like his mum" Neville gurgled up at him and James felt his heart melt.

"I wanna go!" whined Sirius.

"He's not a toy Sirius!"

"I know but I still want a go!" Alice laughed and helped James hand Neville to Sirius and then Sirius to Remus.

"I'm gonna go check on Lily, be back soon" and James wandered back over to Lily's room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Where've you been?" Lily demanded when she saw him.

"Holding baby Neville" Lily gasped.

"You saw him without me?!" James smiled.

"Yeah, he's so cute! Want me to get Al to bring him in?" Lily nodded. "Ok, back in a min" and he left to get Alice but when they returned they found they weren't allowed in as Lily was in the process of giving birth.

"That's shit! I'm the father!" raged James.

"I wasn't allowed in when Neville was born it sucks!" Frank told him.

"James will you sit down?! You're making me nervous" said Remus.

"No"

"I'm gonna go back and sit with Al let me know when Lily's had the baby" they all nodded and Frank left.

James paced up and down the corridor waiting for the Healer to come out of Lily's room and while Sirius and Remus tried playing rock, paper, scissors to pass the time.

"Oh come on! Twenty minutes is far too long!" said James.

"Give her chance! Childbirth isn't exactly easy you know!" said Remus.

"I know! But…you don't reckon there's been any problems do you?"

"No, Lily and baby will be fine" said Sirius.

A minute later the door opened and a Healer emerged, "You can go in now Mr Potter" James hurried into the room and up to Lily who he hugged and kissed.

"I'm sorry they wouldn't let me in!" Lily nodded.

"It's ok, wanna meet your son?" James grinned.

"Hello mister. Awww Lily he's gorgeous!"

"Wait till he opens his eyes, there you go" James' jaw dropped the baby had Lily's emerald green eyes.

"Awww, I wanna hold him" Lily giggled and gently placed the baby in James' arms and looked up to see Remus and Sirius grinning in the door way.

"You can come in you know" they walked forward and both hugged her.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired" they laughed. "Ok knackered but I'll sleep in a bit."

"Lily I have to say, I know you like taking your time with things but twenty minutes to have a baby!" Lily laughed.

"It'd take you twenty minutes if the cord was wrapped around the neck of the baby you're giving birth to!" they all gasped. "It's ok! They managed to sort it out dead easily"

"Told you something wasn't right" said James and Lily laughed.

"Aww poor James! Was he worried about his Lily?" she cooed and James grinned.

"So Prongs you gonna share or don't we get to hold him?"

"Mine!" they all laughed and James placed the baby in Sirius' arms who passed him to Remus after a while who eventually gave him back to Lily.

"What you gonna call him then?" asked Remus and Lily talked gobbledegook to the baby.

"Harry. Harry James Potter" she whispered and James grinned.

"Sounds good to me"

"Excuse me?" they looked up at the Healer in the door way, "Sorry, we have to move you onto the ward now Mrs. Potter, we need the room" Lily nodded and Sirius helped her into the wheelchair but let James push her through to the ward where she was placed in the bed next to Alice.

"Oooo how you feeling Lil?" asked Alice.

"Tired, how are you and Neville?" Alice grinned.

"We're fine, boy or a girl?"

"Boy, Harry James Potter" beamed James and Sirius and Remus looked away from each other to stop laughing.

"Awww congratulations! They'll be play mates!" Lily grinned.

As hey chatted and took turns holding the babies' no-one noticed Lily getting paler until she passed out as Remus asked her a question.

"Lily? Lily?" Sirius rest a hand on the bed to look at her but jumped back when the bed felt wet to reveal a blood red hand print. Everyone gasped.

"What the?" he and Remus pulled Lily's bed covers back to reveal a vast amount of blood on the sheets, "Oh my god! Get a Healer now!" said Sirius and Remus raced off, returning minutes later with several Healers who shooed them away, erected curtains around Lily as they worked on her.

James couldn't think he sat in a chair with Harry in his arms; he couldn't lose Lily not now.

No-one knew what to say and so they sat/stood in silence waiting for the curtains to go down. Eventually a healer emerged, "She's going to be fine, she's resting now but we're going to keep her in for a few days just in case" everyone sighed with relief and James was allowed to sit with her. Sirius and Remus had to say goodbye to them and leave but James and Frank could stay as they were the babies' fathers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Alice was released from hospital the next day but Lily was forced to stay till the end of the week to make sure she was ok but when she finally returned to Lupin cottage with Harry there was a big welcome home party waiting for them made up of mostly members of the Order.

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOOOO! Harry AND NEVILLE! Next chapter up soon. Will be doing loads of time jumping over the next few chapters to get to the end of the story so only for about four maybe five left unless anyone has a mint idea for something but NEARLY FINISHED!!**


	101. When It All Went Wrong For The Potter’s

**Chapter 101 – When It All Went Wrong For The Potter's**

Three weeks before the birth of Harry James Potter a prophesy was made, this prophesy changed the lives of Lily, James and Harry and set in motion a series of deadly events. This prophesy was made by a woman who's name was Sybil Trelawney and it was heard by Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sybil Trelawney was in an interview for the post of Divination Professor at Hogwarts and Albus was not prepared to give her the job and was going to scrap the post completely when Sybil went into a trance and spoke the words which would change the course of the future and several people's lives.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies" Sybil Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest while Albus Dumbledore stared at her in shock. While outside Aberforth Dumbledore threw Severus Snape out of his pub.

"Miss Trelawney?" Sybil looked up at Albus.

"Oh so sorry did I doze off?"

"No, no. I would like you invite you to join me on September the 1st for the start of term and for your new job"

"Oh thank you headmaster! Thank you so much!" said Sybil as she shook Dumbledore's hand.

"You are very welcome, now I must return to the school, good evening to you".

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus Snape was sat in the Hogs Head having a quiet drink when Professor Albus Dumbledore entered the pub and approached a strange looking woman at the bar. In Severus' opinion she looked like and oversized dragon-fly in her sparkly green dress, many shawls, tons of jewellery and jam jar glasses that made her eyes ten times their normal size. The bar man served the pair their drinks and they headed upstairs to a private parlour intrigued, Severus followed them and was very glad he did.

As the interview ended the woman went into a trance and what he heard amazed him.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…" but right then he was discovered by Aberforth Dumbledore who dragged him from the pub and threw him into the street with a shout.

"And stay out!"

Aberforth later informed his brother that Severus Snape had heard the prophesy which worried Albus slightly for he knew two couples who were due to have children at the end of the month and had thrice defied the Dark Lord.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After being thrown from the Hogs Head Severus Snape apperated straight to the feet of his master, Lord Voldemort.

"Master I have something that may interest you" said Severus as he knelt at Lord Voldemort's feet.

"On your feet Severus" Severus stood, "Tell me"

"My Lord I was drinking in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade when Albus Dumbledore entered to an interview with a woman for the post of Divination professor and at the end of the interview the woman went into a trance and she said that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born to those who have three times defied you at the end of the seventh month. She also said the child would have power you know not and that neither can live while the other survives" Severus bowed again.

"Very interesting, what was this woman's name?"

"Sybil Trelawney I believe my Lord"

"Trelawney? A descendant of Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Possibly my Lord"

"Very well, you have done well Severus I will wait for Lily Potter to have her child and then I will dispose of it" Severus tried to hide his panic.

"Lily Potter my Lord?"

"Yes she is due to have her child at the end of this month is she not?"

"It seems so my Lord"

"Very well then, I will wait till this child is born and then dispose of it, you may leave"

"Good evening my Lord" Severus then bowed his way out of the room before apperating home and writing a letter to Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_You may be aware that I over heard the prophesy made by Sybil Trelawney this evening at the Hog's Head pub, if it is appropriate for you would you meet me on Stoat's Head Hill there is something I need to speak to you about, concerning the prophesy._

_Yours,_

_Severus Snape_

Albus Dumbledore did in fact reply to this letter.

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_It will be appropriate for me to meet you at Stoat's Head Hill tomorrow evening after sun set. I will be alone and I hope you will be as well._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At sunset the next day Severus Snape arrived at Stoat's Head Hill just as the sun was setting and was waiting minutes before Albus Dumbledore arrived.

"You are alone sir?"

"As you are Severus. Now tell me what do you wish to discuss?"

"As you will know I heard the prophesy made last night" Dumbledore nodded, "Well I made the mistake of telling Lord Voldemort of the prophesy and its details and now he intends to wait for Lily Evans to have her child and then kill it" Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can't bare the thought of Lily Evans being hurt, please help her!"

"Just Mrs. Potter or her child and husband"

"I care for Lily with all my heart" Dumbledore looked disgusted.

"So it does not matter to you what happens to her child and husband?"

"No"

"You disgust me" Severus sighed.

"Fine! Help them all! Protect them all! But please just don't let anything happen to Lily! Please!" Dumbledore nodded.

"I will hide them but what do I get from you in return?" Severus looked at him.

"Information. Information on Voldemort and his plans. Just please protect Lily" Dumbledore nodded.

"I will protect the Potter's and would like you to give me any information on Lord Voldemort that you can" Severus nodded and proceeded to tell Dumbledore everything he knew about Voldemort's plans.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After his meeting with Severus Snape Albus Dumbledore then proceeded to the Lupin Cottage to warn Lily and James of possible future attacks from Lord Voldemort and with a promise of protection. He then cast several spells on the house that triggered an alarm in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix where someone would always be situated as a family lived in the house being used as Headquarters.


	102. Meeting, Bad Feeling, Suspicious

**Chapter 102 – Meeting, Bad Feeling, Suspicious, Safe Place To Live**

Lily was sat in her and James' bedroom feeding Harry before dinner in Lupin Cottage when James shouted up.

"Lily dinner's ready!"

"I'll be down when I've put Harry down" Lily called.

"Ok"

Lily finished feeding Harry, winded him and sang him to sleep which didn't take long because the tune of 'All I Ask of You' sent him to sleep in three verses and Lily joined James, Sirius and Remus at the table where they had nearly finished their dinner but waited for Lily to finish before leaving for the Order meeting.

"We'll only be about an hour and a half" said James.

"We'll be as quick as we can, are sure you don't mind being alone?" said Remus.

"I'll be fine go on go and fight Voldemort just don't get killed" they all grinned and hugged her goodbye and then flooed to Headquarters leaving Lily alone in the house to read.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At Headquarters James, Sirius, Remus, Frank and the whole of the Order got a huge shock when Dumbledore entered the room followed by Severus Snape.

"What is he doing here?" snarled James jumping to his feet and drawing his wand along with everyone in the room.

"Severus is here on my invitation to give us information on the plans and intentions of Lord Voldemort" said Dumbledore.

"And the run back to Voldemort with our plans of how to stop him" snarled Sirius.

"He's only here to help Voldemort pick us off more easily" growled James.

"I am not and if you want proof that I'm on your side, who do you think told Dumbledore about the Dark Lord's intention to kill your son?" Snape shot at James and everyone looked at each other in shock.

"You're not the only person who has ever cared for Lily James" James didn't know what to say and so he just glared at Snape.

"Severus can provide us with information and I believe he will be our most powerful asset in this war and you will all have to learn to trust him, James you are already in Severus' debt as he informed us of the danger posed to you, Lily and Harry" James' scowl deepened and he dropped into his chair and folded his arms fuming.

As Severus told them of Voldemort's plans to infiltrate the ministry using the imperius curse when James started to get a bad feeling. Something wasn't right, something was happening elsewhere and he had to know what it was. He looked at Remus who was shifting in his seat and looking very uncomfortable, he nudged Sirius and nodded to Remus on his other side and Sirius raised his eyebrows at James.

"Rem you ok?" he hissed, Remus nodded and they turned their attention back to what Snape was telling them.

As discussions began for protection of the targets an alarm sounded in the house and everyone looked around.

"Lupin Cottage" said Dumbledore and Sirius, Remus, James and Frank bolted out of the house to apperated for Lupin Cottage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily had been sat for nearly and hour reading Shakespeare's 'Hamlet' and drinking tea when movement outside the window caught her attention, sitting up she grabbed her wand and stood to look out of the window. Outside there was several dark cloaked figures, she gasped realising who they were and ran from the room and upstairs to Harry's stopping only to seal the front door shut.

"Colloportus"

She also sealed the door to Harry's room and piled furniture up against it as the front door was blasted in with a massive BANG. The bang woke Harry up and he began to cry so Lily picked him up and tried to shush him but she heard someone downstairs speak.

"The baby's upstairs my Lord!"

"Oh God! Shhhhhhhhhh Harry shhhhhhhhh. Be quiet for mummy so they won't find us, oh James where are you?!"

She heard people running up the stairs and shouts of people saying the other rooms were empty and the door of Harry's room was tried.

"This one's locked my Lord!"

"Stand aside. Bombarda" the door and furniture was blasted away causing Lily and Harry to scream. Lily looked up to find herself face to face with Lord Voldemort and she gasped and put Harry back in his cot and stood in front of him with her wand pointed at Voldemort.

"You needn't die tonight, stand aside and you can go free" Voldemort told her.

"No! Please don't hurt Harry please! He's just a baby. He can't and wouldn't hurt anyone please!"

"Stand aside or I will kill you along with your son"

"No! Please don't hurt Harry I beg you! Not Harry!" the Death Eaters were laughing as she began to beg.

"Stand aside now!"

"No please not Harry! He's just a baby!"

"STAND ASIDE!"

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY SON!" Voldemort laughed.

"Then I will kil you both" Lily paled.

"No please! Spare us, Harry will never be a threat to you I swear!"

"STAND ASIDE YOU FOOLISH GIRL!" roared Voldemort.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY SON!" Lily shouted back at him.

"LILY!" Lily's heart leapt James was home.

"JAMES! STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" she cursed as many of the Death Eaters as she could before James, Sirius, Remus and Frank burst into the room.

"STUPEFY!" they shouted together and more Death Eaters went down but Voldemort disapprated and a stunning spell hit Lily and she hit the floor.

As the stunned Death Eater's removed and Harry was calmed by Sirius James got a chance to sit Lily up and wake her up. When she awoke she jumped and went for her wand.

"Lily its ok they're gone!" said James hugging her tight and she burst into tears.

"Oh James I thought we were both dead! Oh Harry! Where's Harry?"

"Here Lil, I've got him" said Sirius and he handed Harry to her and Lily hugged and kissed him.

"I guess it's time to move again" said Remus and they al looked at him, "What? We can't stay here! Especially if Voldemort is after Harry because of some stupid prophesy!"

"I just don't get how they found out" said Sirius.

James scowled, "I do. Where's Snape?"

Lily looked at him, "Severus?"

"Yeah apparently he's switched sides but you just happen to get attacked on the night he first joins the Order?"

"Yeah that can't be coincidence" said Remus quickly; a little took quickly for James and Sirius' liking.

"But where can we go?" asked Lily.

"I think that Godrics Hollow might be safest they won't expect us to go back there" said James and he looked at Dumbledore.

"Can you put us up in Hogwarts for a night or two?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes I can" James helped Lily to her feet and they got their clothes together and together with Sirius and Remus they headed to Hogwarts where they were housed for a week until Sirius and Remus found a flat in London while Lily and James found a small cottage on the outskirts of Godrics Hollow hidden from muggles by magic.

This is where they remained safe for over a year.


	103. New Year 1981, Birthdays, An Offer

**Chapter 103 – New Year 1981, Birthdays, An Offer**

1981 dawned with happiness and slightly drunken laughter in Lily and James' cottage in Godrics Hollow and amazingly Harry and Neville were asleep upstairs, sharing Harry's cot.

Sirius got to his feet, and Lily groaned, "Right since its midnight I've got an announcement to make" he grinned and they all quietened to look at him, "well as you all know me and Rem have been together for a while now but since were both men we can't have kids so we've applied to the Ministry to adopt" Lily and Alice shrieked with happiness and hugged them both while Remus went red.

"You weren't supposed to tell them yet" Sirius laughed.

"Oh stop whining!" James laughed, they argued like a married couple. A camp married couple but still a married couple.

"So when's the wedding?" he asked Sirius.

"Gay couples aren't allowed to marry you know that" said Remus and James pretended to sulk.

"But Moony you'd look great in a big white dress!" he pouted and the room exploded with laughter.

It was a good thing they'd put a silencing charm on the door so they wouldn't wake the babies but would hear them if they woke up.

"And who says I'll be the one in the dress?" asked Remus.

"Because you're more of a girl than Sirius!" quipped Peter and everyone roared with laughter again and Peter grinned, it wasn't very often that he was quick off the mark but when he was he came out with something brilliant.

"Dunno like Sirius is the self obsessed one. I mean, I've never known someone take so much time to get ready!" Remus told them making them all laugh again and Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"You my dear Moony are just jealous that I'm prettier than you" Remus laughed.

"That Padfoot is a given since I'm a werewolf!" and Sirius grinned.

"Erk! Enough flirting before I puke" said James and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Coming from the bloke who slept in my bed and then kissed me the following morning" James glared at him.

"Shut up!"

"Anyone wanna play a game?" asked Alice.

"Like what?"

"Charades?"

"NO!" shouted Lily and Alice gave her a look; "Sorry Al but these three idiots don't play it properly" Alice pouted.

"How about we drink lots more alcohol?" said Sirius.

"Alcoholic" quipped Lily.

"Yeah init great?"

"No. Remus you need to get your pet a counsellor"

"I know but what's the point? Won't change anything"

"Excuse me but I'm no-one's pet!" said Sirius.

"Oh I'm sorry did I say pet? I meant bitch" this time even Sirius laughed.

"That was good Lil" Lily grinned.

"I know I'm the best!" James hugged her and kissed her.

"You are indeedy"

It was nearly 3am when everyone went to sleep that night and Lily and Alice were exhausted the next morning when they had to get up for Neville and Harry at 7.30.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The first birthday of that year was James' on the 27th March **(A/N: I know Lily's is first but at the start of the story I said her birthday was in the summer so I'm sticking to it) **Lily and Harry gave him a new stationary set for work and a big box of chocolate liqueurs and off Sirius and Remus he got a karma sutra book with several other items such as handcuffs to spice up their sex life. Lily then cooked him a slap up meal consisting of all his favourite foods and after dinner they sat with Harry in the living room chatting and playing.

"You know for an eight month old baby shouldn't he be able to speak by now?" asked Sirius.

"That's a thought, I think Neville can say dada, well it sounds like that anyway" said Remus.

"Awwwww that's so cute! How are they doing we've not seen the since New Year as they've gone into hiding" said Lily.

"Really well, mind I sometimes think Neville looks like a beach ball he's so chubby" Lily and James laughed.

"Eating too much then?"

"Just a little but Al's realised and is trying to get him walking early to get the weight off him, poor kid"

"Awww, bless" cooed Lily.

James lifted Harry onto his knee, "Hey champ can you say dada like Neville?" Harry just looked blankly at him and Sirius laughed.

"Take that as a no Prongs"

"Shut up. Bet you can champ. Dada" Harry continued to look at him blankly.

"Go on Harry, da-da" Harry giggled and clapped his hands. "No not clap-a-handies can you say da-da?" Harry garbled at her and they all laughed. "Da-da"

"A-a" Lily and James grinned.

"Da-da" again Harry just garbled at them.

"Let me try Lily" said Remus and he took Harry from James and sat him on his knee, "Can you say da-da?" Harry just looked at him and then reached up and covered Remus' eyes with his tiny hands.

"Oh! Where's Remus gone Harry?" Harry giggled and pulled his hands away.

"Boo!" Harry giggled again.

"There he is!" Sirius couldn't help it and collapsed into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" demanded Lily.

"You going all gooey and gaga"

"Oh shut up you'll be exactly the same when you and Remus get one"

"Not likely, they don't seem too happy about me being a werewolf; if the idiots could see me with Harry on my knee they'd flip" Remus told them.

"But that's not fair!"

"It's that Umbridge bitch, she hates half breeds" said Remus.

"But you're not a half breed!" Remus laughed.

"Of course I am" and he looked back at Harry who was reaching up again for his face, "What you reaching for?" Harry grabbed his nose when Remus leaned too close and Lily laughed. "Oi! You cheeky monkey that's my nose!" Harry let go, giggled and clapped his hands.

"Cheeky monster" laughed James.

"He likes to grab stuff doesn't he?" said Sirius. "Ten galleons says he makes seeker on the Gryffindor team"

"That's probably a given" said James.

"If he's in Gryffindor" said Lily.

"He's an heir of Gryffindor of course he'll be in Gryffindor" James told her.

"Oh yeah! I forget that" James rolled his eyes.

"Anyway back to teaching Harry to say dada" everyone laughed.

"Can I try?" asked Peter.

"Sure, but I dunno how well he'll know you Pete" Remus handed Harry over who started to cry the minute Peter had hold of his and reaching for Remus who took him back.

"Hey it's ok! He won't hurt you, it's only Peter" said Remus gently while he hugged Harry.

"Awww my poor baby, come to mummy" Lily held out her hands and Remus handed Harry over.

"It's like pass the baby" laughed James.

Lily ignored him, "Can you be clever and say da-da?" she asked pointing at James, "Da-da?" but Harry yawned, "Oh big yawn. Beddy-byes time I think, say night, night"

"Night Harry" they all gave Harry a hug except Peter as Harry didn't like him.

At the door Lily stopped and picked up Harry's arm and made him wave, "Night, night"

Everyone waved at Harry, "Night"

"Dad-dad" said Harry suddenly and everyone froze.

James got to his feet and went to Harry, "What did you say?"

"Dad-dad" said Harry again and he reached for James who took him and hugged him.

"Aren't you clever?" Harry rested his head on James' shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth, "I'll take him up" and he carried him upstairs while Lily sat back down grinning.

"He said dad-dad! How cute was that!"

"Yeah and it didn't take him long, looks like he's got his mum's brains" said Sirius and Lily beamed with pride.

"Yeah it took Alice and Frank over a week to teach Neville to say dada" said Remus.

"Oh they have to come round one night I miss them" said Lily.

"They're gonna try and invite everyone over for Alice's birthday next month if they can, depends on the movements of the Death Eaters, sometimes they can't even make meetings" Lily nodded.

"Know how that feels, I hate not knowing what's going on but mum's so ill I can hardly get away" said Peter.

"What's wrong with her Pete?" asked Lily gently.

"I think it's just because she's old" said Peter.

"She's not even fifty yet! Pete you can't call someone old until their at least sixty!" said Sirius.

"She's fifty-seven Padfoot"

"Really?" Peter nodded.

"She had me quite late, thirty-six"

"That's not late" said Lily.

"It is, they were married at twenty but for some reason didn't have me till later" Peter told them, "I reckon they tried for years before they had me but I won't say anything" Lily nodded.

"Makes sense" said Sirius.

"Well at least you're here ey Wormtail?" peter grinned.

"Yeah and I've got the best friends in the world" everyone grinned.

"What do you mean friends you just tag along!" said James as he came back in.

"James! That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Ah Pete knows I'm joking" Peter laughed.

"Yeah you've called me a tag along for years, come to think of it I am a bit" everyone laughed.

"Shhh, you'll wake Harry!" everyone quietened after that.

At about ten o'clock Remus yawned, "I'm sorry but I'm knackered and I'm helping Tom open up in the morning"

Lily nodded, "That's fine" Remus hugged Lily and shook hands with James and Peter before going to the fire place.

"You staying a while Pads?"

"Yeah I'll only be another half hour or so" Remus nodded and then flooed to their flat in London.

Peter checked his watch and squeaked, "I better get home, I told mum I'd be back an hour ago she'll be asleep in the living room!" Lily, James and Sirius laughed and then said goodbye and peter flooed home.

Once he was gone Lily turned to Sirius, "Ok, what do you want to talk about that you don't want Remus to hear?" Sirius looked at her, "You know I can read you like an open book" Sirius grinned.

"Well there's two things actually" he shifted so he was leaning against the couch.

"Go on"

"Well firstly the ministry have rejected our application to adopt" Lily gasped.

"Why didn't you say earlier?"

"Because I can't tell Rem it'll break his heart"

"Sirius I think he already knows" said James and Sirius nodded.

"But there is still some hope in his eyes and I can't take that away!" Lily nodded.

"You can't hide it from him Sirius"

"I know but I can't hurt him either! Even if I don't trust him"

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhh you'll wake Harry! I'm getting to that! You know Albus told you someone close to you has turned spy?"

"Yeah" they said together slowly.

"Well I think its Remus" Lily gasped.

"How can you say that?!"

"Because I know he has this job in the Leaky Cauldron but his shifts are starting earlier and earlier and finishing later and later but he's got nothing to show for it and when I go in sometimes when he's supposed to still be working Tom says that he's finished" Lily nodded slowly.

"That does sound odd" agree James.

"The thing is when I asked him about it he just smiled and said I'd find out soon enough!" James and Lily looked at him in horror.

"But…but…he can't be the spy!" stuttered Lily.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Because he loves Harry too much! He's not got it in him to hand us over to Voldemort!" Sirius sighed.

"Lily, Voldemort has offered freedom to all werewolves when he takes full power in the wizarding world! No repression no restrictions! They can do whatever they like! And don't tell me that Remus wouldn't find that tempting after everything he's been through recently!" said Sirius.

But Lily refused to believe, "No Remus wouldn't"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, "Then who?"

"Peter"

James and Sirius gawped at her. "Lily how the hell could it be Peter? He's not around enough!"

"He comes around when he needs to, but I think the only reason he hasn't handed us to Voldemort yet is because he doesn't know the full address of this cottage! And that's because you and Remus bring him by apparition!" Sirius nodded.

"You have a point but if Peter is the spy how'd Voldemort find us at Lupin Cottage, peter never went there!" Lily sighed.

"I don't know but I just can't see Remus following Voldemort! Especially after the attack on the mansion, Sarah died that day remember! And on graduation John was killed in the attack that Andy planned _with_ Peter!" Lily hissed.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see but I seriously don't trust Remus" Lily nodded.

"I see your point Sirius but why would he hurt us? He loves you for one!"

"What do you think James?"

"I think you both have a point but I certainly would trust peter more than Remus because he's not the one sneaking around" Lily gawped at him.

"How can you say that?! After everything we've done for Remus! Becoming animagi! Being with him at full moon! All Peter has ever seemed to do is plan with the enemy for example; Andy! And I wouldn't be surprised if he's the one who tracked Gloria down! He tagged along with you three at school because you were popular and he wanted to be a Marauder! But Voldemort is the bigger bully in the play ground and I'd bet my life that he's working for Voldemort not Remus!"

"We can only wait and watch, Remus might be sneaking around for another reason, Sirius' birthday is in May he could be saving all his wages to get you a really big present or he could be sneaking off to Voldemort. But only time will tell" said James.

"But you'd still put the protection of our lives in Peter's hands over Remus'?" asked Lily.

"Hell no! I wouldn't ask either of them! It'd be Sirius!" said James and Lily sighed with relief.

"Why do you ask that Lily?" asked Sirius.

"Because I think we'll need to go into hiding soon" said Lily and both men nodded.

"Well I'd rather die than hand you over to old Moldywart-" he paused and they fell about laughing. Once they'd stopped laughing Sirius checked his watch it was nearly eleven o'clock, "I'd better go, it's nearly eleven" they all stood up hugged/shook hands and said good night. Lily and James then locked down the house and went to bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Worries about Remus being the spy were calmed on Sirius' birthday, Lily and James had managed to get Alice and Frank to come over and were planning a party for him. On the day they were just putting up 'Happy Birthday' banners and big '21's made of shiny plastic type material when a roar was heard above the house frightening them all and making Harry cry. Lily scooped him up and drew her wand like James and they looked out into the garden and saw Remus landing in the garden on a massive black motorbike.

"I'm gonna kill him! Scaring us like that!" growled James as they walked into the garden. "Lupin you moron! You scared the pants off us!" he half shouted and Remus laughed.

"Sorry but I thought I'd bring Sirius' birthday present here" James and Lily's jaws dropped. "I've scrimped and saved to buy that. And its been a bitch to keep him from finding out because he started to get suspicious especially after the time he turn up at the leaky Cauldron and Tom told him I'd already finished" Lily and James looked at each other, sighed with relief and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"We've all been paranoid that you'd turned spy!" laughed James.

"WHAT?! HELL NO! I'd never betray you!"

"I know but when Sirius told us about you sneaking around we feared the worst, sorry" he added quickly but Remus nodded.

"Fair enough"

"Would you like a drink Rem?" asked Lily.

"Would love one" Lily nodded and handed Harry too him.

"'Mus, 'Mus!"

"Hey champ! You learned any more words?"

"Yeah 'zoom'" said James and Remus grinned.

"Can you say zoom?" he asked Harry but Harry just looked at him.

"Harry what do broomsticks do?" asked James.

"Zooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!" cried Harry and Remus burst out laughing and lifted Harry into the air.

"Aren't so clever?" Harry laughed and clapped his hands and kicked his little feet. And Remus started chucking him up in the air and catching him.

"You drop him and Lil will kill you" warned James as Harry squealed with laughter.

"REMUS LUPIN YOU DROP MY SON AND I'LL THROW UP IN THE AIR!" yelled Lily as Remus threw Harry up again.

"Lily if I drop him I'd let you remove my balls" said Remus as he caught a laughing Harry.

"Never then" said James with a grin and Remus nodded and they headed inside where Lily took Harry of Remus and hugged him.

"Poor beby what was he doing to you?" she cooed.

"He loves it Lil" said James.

"Well I don't! If you dropped him it's probably kill him!" said Lily.

"I wouldn't dare" said Remus and Lily smiled.

"I know I just don't want anything to happen to him" Remus nodded.

"You know I'd protect him like my own since the ministry have rejected mine and Sirius' application to adopt" Lily and James looked at him, "Yeah Sirius finally plucked up the courage to tell me" Lily smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Rem" Remus shrugged.

"Can't have everything" Lily gasped and snapped her fingers.

"James might kill me for this but if you guys want a surrogate mother I'd do it!" Remus and James gawped at her.

"You are not having sex with my best friends!" said James, Lily rolled her eyes.

"No! It doesn't involve sex! They take sperm from a man or from both men mix it up so they don't know who the father is fertilise an egg and implant it in a woman's womb!" James and Remus just gawped at her, "It's a brand new procedure in the muggle world but St Mungo's have perfected it so if you and Sirius wanted I'd do it. We could ask Al for one of her eggs and I'll carry it that way neither woman gets too attached to the child" Lily was grinned she thought it was a brilliant idea.

"I dunno Lily what if it doesn't work? And wouldn't that screw with the kids head?" asked Remus.

"You don't tell them till their old enough to understand fool!"

"Ok but only one of us it going to be the dad" Lily rolled her eyes.

"You can always take two eggs and fertilise each with one sperm, one from you and one from Sirius that way you'd have a child each, up to you guys who the mother is but I'd happily do it as long as James doesn't mind" they both looked at James.

He shrugged, "Lily I thinks it a really nice idea" Remus gawped at him, "No seriously! Why should you not be able to have children? If Lily's ok with it then I am as long as it doesn't involve either of you actually sleeping with her" Lily and Remus grinned.

"Sirius will love that!" grinned Remus.

"We'll tell him at the party" said Lily.

"Yeah I better get going he'll be wondering where I am, probably thinking I'm with Voldemort" Remus dropped to his knees and put on a ridiculous voice that sounded a lot like Igor; the assistant of Dr. Frankenstein. "Master! I am most loyal to your half blood ass and would do anything for a power hungry idiot like you!" Lily and James roared with laughter and Harry clapped his hands and laughed along with them even though he didn't understand what was happening.

Remus got to his feet, "Right I'll see you at six"

"See you later Remus" they said together and he walked out of the back door and disapprated.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

At quarter to five Alice and frank arrived with Neville so Harry had someone to play with and they were soon joined by Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall who claimed they would miss Sirius' twenty-first for the world. They were out in the garden chatting, a buffet table had been set up and there was a mass of Dr Filibuster's Wet Start Fireworks in the far corner.

Minerva was currently sat on the grass entertaining Harry and Neville by turning stones into puppies and kittens and causing clouds, different coloured smoke and other things come out of her wand.

"Aww they are so adorable" she told Lily and Alice who were watching.

"They love magic" the women said together.

"Harry loves it when James creates clouds with his wand and makes them change shape" said Lily.

"Neville likes different lights and smells, he's a little strange" giggled Alice.

Minerva smiled, "Well I think they are wonderful, sigero" she turned two stones into small teddy bears for the boys and gave them to them.

"Aww you don't have to give them anything" said Lily and Alice together; they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We haven't done that for years!" laughed Lily.

"I know! Init great?" laughed Alice.

"Mama!" shouted Neville and he held up the teddy Minerva had given him.

"Oooo what's that? Is that a teddy bear?" cooed Alice as she squatted down Neville nodded and Harry held his out too and Lily crouched down.

"You got one two?" Harry smiled, "Gonna give Minerva a thank you hug?" Harry nodded and crawled over to her and hugged her.

"Oooo thank you! I love hugs!" Neville appeared near her and hugger her too, "Oooo two hugs from two wonderful babies?! She hugged them both and kissed their rosy cheeks before putting them down and standing up. "Where are Sirius and Remus?" she asked checking her watch.

POP

"Behind you" laughed Lily. "Happy birthday Siri!" she said and hugged them both. Alice did the same and Sirius jumped.

"Al! What you doing here?"

"Celebrating your twenty-first what else?" Sirius grinned and Frank and James came over.

"Happy Birthday" they said together and gave Sirius manly hugs. Minerva and Albus also wished Sirius a happy birthday and the Harry started shouting up at them and Sirius scooped him and Neville up.

"Well if it ain't my favourite mini Marauders?" he asked hugging them both and they garbled at him which he took for 'Happy birthday Sirius!' "Aww thank you! Bet you two can't guess how old I am?" they just looked at him blankly. "I'm twenty-one" Harry grinned and clapped his hands even though he probably didn't have a clue what Sirius was saying to him. But Sirius hugged and kissed them both and put them back on the play mat.

"Drink?" asked James.

"Please" James flicked his wand and out of the cooler flew an ice cold can of muggle beer, "What's this?"

"It's called Guinness, bitter but quite nice, discovered it last week at the muggle pub in town" Sirius grinned and cracked open the can and took a drink.

"Oooo that's nice" James grinned.

"Told ya"

"Right come on presents!" said Alice and Sirius grinned. Alice and Lily picked Neville and Harry up and they walked over the pile of presents on one of the tables which Sirius sat next to and started opening presents. From Alice, Frank and Neville he got a massive bottle of Firewhiskey and some chocolate body paint which made both him and Remus blush.

"Oh sorry Sirius! I didn't know we'd have ex-teachers here" laughed Alice.

"That does seem an interesting thing to have but as an old man I've never experienced such a thing" smiled Albus and the younger generation laughed while Minerva looked horrified.

Off Lily, James and Harry Sirius got a collection of new muggle LP's of his favourite bands and some new ones. Off Minerva he got a large box of the best Honeydukes chocolate and off Minerva a very interesting book titled, "My Life as a Homosexual by Adrian Kippler' while everyone roared with laughter Albus fixed her with one of his penetrating stares.

"My dear Minerva you looked horrified at my comment moments ago yet you give the man such a book?"

"Well why not Albus? I'm sure it'll keep him and Remus very amused"

"Have you read it?"

"No but when I flicked through it in the muggle bookstore it had some images that may interest them" Remus blush red and while howled with laughter and opened the book.

"Yes my dear Minnie this book will be most interesting" he grinned. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed laughter.

"Right now time for the best present of the lot" grinned Lily.

Remus turned and pointed his wand at what Sirius thought was the fence but when James' invisibility cloak flew up into the air a massive motorbike was revealed.

"Whoa Moony!" he put the book down and walked over to the bike and examined every inch of it, "It's fabulous! Thank you!"

Remus grinned, "You're welcome. I've had to scrimp, save and sneak around for months to get you that and stop you from finding out" Sirius grinned.

"So that was where you were sneaking off to?" Remus nodded and Sirius grinned before grabbing him and kissing full of the lips. Lily, James Alice and Frank laughed, hooted and whistled while Minerva and Albus smiled and turned to look at the house.

When Sirius let Remus go Remus was tomato red, "You do realise you just kissed me in front of our ex-teachers?"

"So?" Remus rolled his eyes and Minerva and Albus turned back around. "Well this is definitely the best birthday ever" grinned Sirius.

"Good cause Lily has an offer to make it even better" grinned James.

"I do?"

"Yes you do" Lily looked confused. "Yes, what you said to Remus earlier today when he brought the bike round" Lily clicked.

"Oh yeah! Well since the ministry have rejected your application to adopt I am offering, if you want, to be a surrogate mother if you really want to have children" Lily told Sirius and he gawped at her.

"I am not sleeping with you!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't involve sex Sirius!" Sirius raised an eyebrow at her, "Come over here and I'll tell you" she handed Harry to James and her and Sirius walked away.

"That's such a kind offer" smiled Minerva and Albus nodded in agreement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So in other words you just carry the child?"

"Yes and we'll I'll be its mum or if Alice offers or agrees she'll be the mum and I'll carry it or you can get a random donor" Sirius grinned and turned round.

"Hey Al! Rem come 'ere!" Alice handed Neville to Frank and headed over to Sirius and Lily with Remus.

"You yelled?"

"Yeah Lily's offered to be surrogate mum so me and Remus can have children" Alice gawped.

"Lily that's so nice!" Lily grinned. "Well I don't think Frank will mind but if you need some eggs I'll be happy to let you use some of mine" Sirius hugged her and spun her round.

"Told you he'd love the idea" said Remus.

"Yeah let me check with Frank first though" said Alice but she didn't need to he agreed to it instantly, wanting his friends to be happy.

"That's wonderful! Well I'm at work on Monday so I'll see what I can do" said Lily making Sirius, Remus and Alice beam at her.

**A/N: WOW! This is 9 pages in word! Now I know that the whole surrogate thing didn't come into play till the late 90's early 00' but I asked mum about it and apparently the idea was there in the 80's they just didn't have the technology to ensure it was successful but this is the wizarding world right? What you think? Review! At most seven chapters left. I think.**


	104. Fertilisation Problems, First Birthday’s

**Chapter 104 – Fertilisation Problems, First Birthday's, Pregnant Again**

First thing on Monday morning Lily left Harry with Alice and then headed to St Mungo's to sort out an appointment for her, Alice, Sirius and Remus.

"Good morning Jenny" smiled Lily to the girl at reception.

"Good morning Mrs Potter! How are you?"

"Fine thank you, and please call me Lily"

"Sorry Lily, how is little Harry?"

"He's fine learnt a new word last week, zoooooooooooooooom" Jenny grinned.

"Awww he's so cute, how's James?"

"He's fine as well at work now is Maria in today?"

"Yes just arrived"

"Thanks Jenny" and Lily headed off to the maternity ward in pursuit of Maria.

She found her in the main office of the ward, "Good morning Maria!" Maria turned.

"Lily! Good morning! And how can I help you today?"

"Well apart from signing me in yes, I need you to book me, Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in for collection of sperm and egg samples for fertilisation and then implantation" said Lily.

Maria raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Sirius and Remus have been refused the right to adopt because of Remus' err condition" said Lily, "They've been a couple for a long time and really want children so I've offered to be surrogate mother and so has Alice" Lily explained and Maria nodded.

"Ok, how about tomorrow afternoon two o'clock?" Lily thought for a moment.

"Yep that's fine we're free and we'll be able to leave the children with Augusta Longbottom" Maria smiled and nodded and proceeded to book them in for the next afternoon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next afternoon Lily, Remus, Sirius and Alice arrived at St Mungo's at quarter to two to get booked in. After waiting a few minutes three Healers, one male two female approached them.

"Mr Black, Mr Lupin?" Sirius and Remus looked at the male Healer, "Would you both please come with me?" Sirius and Remus looked at Lily.

"Go on, we'll meet you back here" and they followed the male Healer into a room that had two beds in it that were divided by screens, a collections of explicit magazines and on the tables at the side of the beds were small tumblers with lids on.

"If you want separate rooms I can take one of you next door, but as Lily told us you're a couple we've put you in the same room" said the Healer. Sirius and Remus grinned at each other.

"Its fine, so I guess all we have to do is…" Sirius trailed off and Remus started to laugh.

"If you can fill the small tumblers that'd be great" smiled the Healer, Remus couldn't take it and collapsed into a fit of laughter, "Well I'll leave you too it just shout when you're done" and the Healer left while Remus continued to laugh.

"I would love to know how you found that situation funny?" Remus stopped laughing.

"Sorry but it was so uncomfortable it was hilarious, so want any help with filling your tumbler?" her grinned.

Sirius smirked, "No I'll do it myself" and he walked around to the other side of the curtain.

"Fine then, your loss".

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the mean time Lily and Alice were taken into separate rooms and prepared to have their eggs extracted.

"This will be uncomfortable for you I'm afraid, we do it the muggle way but with a few magical tricks to stop us causing you any harm or injury. If you want us to stop just say and we'll let you take a minute and if you don't want to continue with the procedure then say and we'll remove the instruments" the Healers told the women.

In one room Lily nodded, "You may need to pause every so often but I promised them so I will go through with it" and the Healer nodded.

In the other room Alice was looking a little apprehensive, "You do not have to go through with this if you don't want to" Alice shook her head.

"No I promised them I'd do it so I'll do it for them" the Healer nodded.

"Ok but if you need a break just say but I'll go as slowly a possible" Alice nodded.

The extraction process took a long time as both women had to ask the Healers to stop ever so often and so Sirius and Remus had to wait for them.

Eventually after forty minutes Lily and Alice slowly walked up to Sirius and Remus who jumped up and went to them.

"Are you both ok?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah just a little uncomfortable" said Lily and Sirius hugged her while Remus hugged Alice they then swooped the women into their arms and carried them out of the hospital and then apperated to the house where the Longbottom's now lived where Lily and Alice rested for a few hours while Sirius went back to the Ministry and Remus stayed to help Augusta keep an eye on the boys.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the weeks passed no news they received from St Mungo's was good as none of the eggs and sperm took. They were beginning to lose hope as Harry and Neville's first birthdays approached, they decided to have a big tea party on Harry's birthday as Augusta and Mark wanted to take their grandson to the zoo for the day, Harry was invited but he was frightened of all the animals and had to be taken home.

So on Harry's first birthday Lily and James went into his room to find him awake and so Lily picked him up and they sang happy birthday to him.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you!" Harry laughed and clapped his hands and Lily and James hugged and kissed their son.

"Does Harry want a special birthday breakfast?" cooed Lily and Harry clapped his hands and they went downstairs where Lily made pancakes for them all covered some in syrup which Harry, who's were a lot smaller, gobbled up happily.

James then dressed him up in a red and gold trouser and t-shirt set; both the trousers and t-shirt were red and had a Gryffindor lion of the front of the t-shirt. At one o'clock Sirius and Remus arrived with presents for Harry; as Remus put the presents on the coffee table Sirius took Harry in his arms and whirled him around.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Harry laughed and clapped his hands.

"Pafoo!" Sirius grinned, Harry had only just learned to say it and Sirius was really proud.

"Ok hand over the birthday boy!" said Remus and Sirius passed Harry to him.

"Happy birthday Harry!" he said and hugged him before throwing him up in the air and catching him again making Harry shriek with laughter.

"Don't drop him Remus!" said Lily.

"I won't, don't worry" said Remus and he threw Harry up again.

"Well make sure he doesn't crack his head off the ceiling" that stopped Remus throwing him up.

"Yeah I won't do that in the house" Lily smiled.

As James handed Sirius and Remus their drinks Alice, Frank, Neville, Augusta and Mark flooed in.

"Where's the birthday boy!" said Alice and she scooped Harry off the floor and hugged him. "Happy Birthday!" Harry was then handed to each of them who all wish him a happy birthday before he and Neville were set on the floor to play.

Once everyone had a drink Lily picked Harry up and sat him on her knee, "I think its time for one little man to open his presents!" Harry knew that word and shouted out while clapping his hands. From Lily and James Harry got some new books, Frank, Alice and Neville had bought him stuffed versions of Padfoot and Moony and Harry reconised the dog instantly.

"Pafoo!"

"Yes and this one's Moony Harry" Harry hugged both stuffed animals to him. Off Sirius Harry got a toy broomstick and off Remus a toy snitch, "Oooo you can be a seeker now Harry!" said Lily.

"Isn't the broom a bit old for him?" asked Alice.

"No I asked in the shop and the woman said it was perfectly safe for a one year old" said Sirius.

Off Augusta and Mark Harry received a tiny version of Gryffindor Quidditch robes and a set of Tornado robes as James supported them.

"Oh wow they're great!" said James when he saw the robes, "He'll look great in them!"

"Awww, we can dress him up as a Quidditch player on Halloween!" cooed Lily and Alice grinned.

"Awww yeah you dress Harry up and we'll dress Neville up too but let us know which robe cause if you put him in Gryffindor ones we'll get ones for Neville but if you put him in the Tornado one's we'll dress Neville up in the robes of Frank's team!" Lily and James grinned they'd look so cute on Halloween!

After the presents were opened everyone ate party food and then sang happy birthday to Harry.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you!" Harry laughed and clapped his hands.

"Go on Harry blow the candle out!" said Lily but he couldn't do it so James helped him they then ate a slice of the Snitch cake Lily had made (Harry and Neville's slices were tiny) and sat chatting for a while, while Harry and Neville played with the new snitch before saying good night.

Remus and Sirius only stayed for a few minutes to talk to Lily about the fertilisation process.

"It keeps failing for some reason but we'll get there I promise" she told them and then they said good night before going home. Lily then hosted Harry off the floor where he was still playing with his new snitch.

"Come on the monster, beddy-byes time" Lily and James put Harry to bed together that night and when he wouldn't sleep after telling him a story about a prince named Harry who became a world famous Quidditch player they sang him to sleep by singing 'All I Ask of You' which for once he heard the whole song before yawning and closing it small, bright green eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The summer months were full of fun, with occasional trips to the beach and to parks but they had to be careful they that they weren't spotted by a Death Eater. Peter had dropped in a week after Harry's birthday with his present; a huge soft toy version of snitch to which Lily said.

"You're all convinced he'll be a seeker! I'll laugh my arse off if he becomes a chaser or beater or goalie or to really top it off isn't that bothered about Quidditch!"

"Blasphemy!" cried James, "My son will love Quidditch!" Lily and Peter laughed.

"I'm sorry guys but I must get gone, mother's really quite ill today, I just came round to give Harry his present" Lily and James nodded and Peter left.

The summer months were also full of heartache and hope as each time an egg was fertilised by the Healers it didn't last more than a day or they sperm and egg just didn't react. Soon August turned into September and then October arrived but with happy news.

A week before Halloween two eggs took to the sperm and lived long than a few days in a petri-dish and so were implanted into Lily's womb as the timing was perfect with her period.

Lily was awake from the whole procedure that only took half an hour and when she was put onto the ward Sirius, Remus, James, Frank, Alice, Harry and Neville were waiting for her, Sirius and Remus hugged and kissed her cheeks when they saw her.

"Alright?" asked Sirius.

"Yep great" replied Lily.

"The implantation went off without a hitch and the pregnancy should be a completely normal one but there is one thing I have to tell you, both children have been mothered by just one of you but have different fathers almost as you requested" said the Healer.

"Oh? Who's the mother?" asked Lily.

"You are Mrs Potter which is why you have been implanted with both children as your blood would clash with Mrs Longbottom's" Lily nodded and Alice shrugged.

"Well that makes it easier" said Alice with a grin, "Congratulations to all three of you…oh that sounded off!" everyone laughed.

"I can also tell you the sexes that we think the babies will be if you want, we know this because of the genetic tampering we've done to hopefully make the wolf genes dormant so the child isn't a born werewolf but that could not have worked we won't know until the first full moon after the child is born" Lily and Remus looked horrified.

"I never thought of that! Will the baby be ok?" asked Remus panic in his voice.

"Yes I believe so, on its first full moon you can bring the child in and we'll keep and eye on it even though it will be locked in a cage" Remus nodded.

"So what sex are the children?" asked Sirius.

"Do you both wish to know?" Sirius and Remus nodded, "Mr Black we are pretty sure your child will be a boy and Mr Lupin we think yours will be a girl but we could be wrong because of the gene tampering" they both grinned. The Healer turned to Lily "Mrs Potter we would like to keep you in over night for observation in case anything goes wrong" Lily nodded.

"That's fine, just means I won't have to get up for Harry in the morning" James groaned and everyone laughed.

They stayed for the last hour of visiting hour and then said good bye to Lily promising to come back tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day James returned with Harry, Sirius and Remus to find Lily dressed and waiting for them.

"Alright Lil?" asked James as he hugged and kissed her.

"Fine, bit sick this morning but that's only morning sickness, hello Harry!" she cooed and hugged her son before leaving with James, Sirius and Remus.

"We really appreciate this Lily" said Remus as they made their way to the room full of fireplaces to allow people to floo home and into the hospital.

Lily grinned, "I'm happy to help you and can't believe that in two months time I'll be a mother of three!" James smirked.

"You do realise that I want more than one child" Lily looked at him.

"You can wait" Sirius and Remus roared with laughter.

"Shot down Prongs!" said Sirius before he and Remus flooed back to the Potter cottage followed by Lily and Harry then James.

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME!! I'm upset too but still you like? Review! My god this means there's like two maybe three chapters left! OMG I'M NEARLY FINISHED! CRIES! I'm gonna miss this story but look out for 'Blood Loyalty' it's the sequel I renamed it as it makes more sense to be called that. Love you all xxxxxxxxx**


	105. Secret Keeper, The Fedilius Charm

**Chapter 105 – Secret Keeper, The Fedilius Charm, Betrayed**

Albus Dumbledore was sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry reading a letter from the Minister of Magic when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he called and Minerva McGonagall entered followed by Severus Snape.

"Severus what brings you to my school so late?" asked Albus when he saw the man.

"Forgive me Albus but I have just found out that Lord Voldemort is going back to Godrics Hollow to look for Lily and James and when he finds them he'll kill them" Severus told him quickly.

"When will he go?"

"In the next few days" Albus nodded.

"I will go to them immediately, thank you Severus" Severus nodded.

"Anything to keep Lily safe" Albus nodded.

"Just Lily Severus?" asked Minerva, "What of James and Harry?" Severus looked away from her to Albus.

"You will have to excuse me, I must go to Lily and James" Severus and Minerva nodded and left the room; Minerva talking angrily to Severus about his lack of interest in the lives of James and Harry.

Albus however flooed straight to Lily and James' cottage.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily had just joined James on the sofa after putting Harry to bed when their fire roared green, frightened they jumped to their feet but relaxed when Albus stepped out of it.

"You should not relax so instantly, you do not know that I am Albus Dumbledore" James raised his wand again.

"For my fifth birthday what did Albus Dumbledore buy me?" Albus smiled.

"Your own set of toy Quidditch balls" James lowered his wand. "I have something very important to tell you both" James and Lily nodded and motioned for Albus to sit down.

"Would you like a drink? Tea, coffee or perhaps something stronger?" asked Lily.

"No, thank you. I have just been informed that Lord Voldemort believes that you are now back in Godrics Hollow and intends to find you" Lily gasped.

"What can we do?" she whispered.

"I suggest you chose a secret keeper to perform the Fedilius Charm, it will hide you and this house so that Voldemort will never find you even if he is looking in your front window. I now offer to be that secret keeper so that you can be hidden from Voldemort tonight" James shook his head.

"I know that Sirius would want to be our secret keeper I'll contact him, Remus, Alice and Frank immediately to tell them what's happened" said James.

Albus nodded, "Very well but my offer still stands" James nodded.

"Thank you"

"If you would like I will put a disillusionment charm on the house but it won't last more than a day" James and Lily nodded and the charm was cast and then James contacted their friends asking them to come over the next night. Alice and Frank couldn't but Remus and Sirius agreed to be there and Sirius agreed instantly to be their secret keeper and while he lay in bed that night he had an idea.

If Peter was the secret keeper Lily and James were likely to be safer as Voldemort was more likely to track Sirius down for information on the location of Lily and James so he jumped out of bed and used the floo network to contact Peter who agreed to go to Lily and James' the next day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day everyone in the cottage was quiet and they jumped at small noises but were scared silly when the living room fire roared and Sirius, Remus and Peter stepped out of it.

"You scared the life out of me!" gasped Lily with her hand on her heart.

"Sorry" they said together.

"It's ok I'm really glad you could come and Pete, didn't expect to see you today" said Lily as she hugged them all.

"Sirius said you and James are going into hiding so I thought I come see you before you disappear" Lily smiled and nodded.

"Come through to the dinning room, James is just serving lunch".

Lunch was fairly quiet and the tension upset Harry and so he played up for most of the meal, Remus and Peter both fidgeted a lot and so Lily, James and Sirius sent each other a lot of silent messages. At the end of the meal Lily took all the dishes into the kitchen to watch them and Remus took Harry out into the garden, once the door was closed Sirius turned to James.

"I've had an idea"

James raised an eyebrow, "Go on"

"Let everyone think I'm the secret keeper but instead make Peter the secret keeper Voldemort will never work it out!" James grinned.

"That's brilliant Sirius! What you think Pete?"

"If that's what you want then I'll do it" James grinned.

"Brilliant! If you come back later about seven o'clock when Lily is putting Harry to bed we can do it then" Peter nodded and the three men headed into the kitchen.

"Everything sorted?" asked Lily.

"Yep, Sirius is gonna do it" said James and Lily smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus walked out into the garden with Harry in his arms, "'Mus, 'Mus" Remus looked at Harry and saw that he was frightened.

"Hey champ its ok, nothings going to get you, Sirius is going to be secret keeper and you'll all be hidden from Voldemort" Remus told him and then hugged him tight. "Mind I don't think they trust me, Sirius doesn't tell me much any more and your mum and dad seem worried when I'm around I think that they think that I'm the spy. But I promise you Harry that I'd never hurt you, your wonderful mum or your dad. Have they told you about the half brother and sister you're getting?" Harry looked at him blankly. "No? Well I'll tell you. Your fantastic mum has offered to have a child of mine and of Sirius' because the stupid Ministry won't let us adopt, isn't she wonderful?" Harry just looked at him blankly. "You'll understand when you're older" and he lifted Harry up above his head but Harry didn't laugh like he normally did so Remus brought him down again. "Not in the mood champ? Come on let's go and see if they've finished discussing the plans for the charm to hide you all" and Remus headed back into the kitchen where he handed Harry to Lily.

"Thanks Rem"

"No problem" he then looked at James and Sirius, "Sorted?"

"Yep, gonna have to kick you and Pete out for when we do the charm but then Sirius will tell you the location" said James.

"Ok, no problem Tom wants me to go in for a few hours later" James nodded.

They sat in the living room not really talking just watching Lily and Harry throw the giant snitch back and forth. At seven o'clock Remus left to go to work and Peter said good night to Harry before Lily took him upstairs, Sirius then left and James and Peter went into the front garden.

"When you're ready Pete" said James.

Peter took out his wand said the incantation and they watched as the house flickered and Peter felt something lock inside of him.

"Brilliant Pete" Peter smiled and then shook hands with James.

"Well I best get back to mother I'll go to Sirius' and Remus' tomorrow to give them the location" James nodded and they said goodbye.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius sat on the sofa in his and Remus' flat thinking to himself; could he be wrong about Remus? Could Peter be the spy? But why was Remus still sneaking around? Being so vague about where he was going? He's been going on a lot of walks lately, was he really just going for a walk? Sirius had no idea. He hated thinking like this about Remus but he couldn't help it something wasn't right and he needed to find out but he didn't want to just confront him in case he was wrong. But if he was wrong that would mean that Peter is the spy and if that was true then he'd just handed Lily, James and Harry to Voldemort. Sirius rand his hands through his hair, he didn't know what to do and he was so worried. Part of him was hoping that Remus was the spy but then he hated himself for thinking it Remus wasn't like that, his Remus, sweet Remus, Remus who loved him and he loved back, Remus whose child Lily was carrying along with Sirius'. Sighing Sirius got to his feet and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and started to drink it from the bottle just sitting on the sofa going over and over the same questions in his head.

When Remus came home from work that night at just after eleven his found Sirius asleep on the floor and stinking of Firewhiskey, the empty bottle on the floor next to the sofa.

Remus sighed, "Awww Sirius, why won't you talk to me?" he conjured a blanket and laid it over Sirius who stirred.

"Moony?"

"Shhh, just me, go back to sleep" said Remus gently.

"Moony spy?" mumbled Sirius.

"No Sirius, I'm not" whispered Remus and Sirius smiled and went back to sleep as a tear rolled down Remus' cheek, so they did think he was the spy. He walked into the bedroom, undressed, got into bed and was just snuggling into his pillows when he realised something and sat bolt upright. "Oh god!" if Remus wasn't the spy then it was either Sirius or Peter! But Peter wasn't around enough to have any information worth giving to Voldemort. "Oh God!" then that would mean that Lily and James have just put their lives in the hands of the man who'd been working for Voldemort all along. "No!" Sirius wouldn't! He hated his family and everything they associated with including the Dark Arts he couldn't be the spy! Oh he hoped Lily, James and Harry were ok.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Sirius woke up with a splitting headache and when he opened his eyes Remus was sat on the table facing him with a smoking goblet in his hand. "Hangover?" Sirius groaned and ran his hands over his face, "Serve you right for drinking a full bottle of Firewhiskey. What were you thinking? You know you regret it the next morning"

"Give over Moony!" growled Sirius "And tell me that's a hangover cure in that goblet" Remus smirked.

"Yes it is but you're not getting it until you talk to me" Sirius glared at him, "And don't look at me like that!" but Sirius continued to glare at Remus so he handed the cure over and Sirius downed it in one.

"Thank you"

"Well I'm not one to let someone suffer"

"You were going to"

"Yes but you wouldn't have talked to me"

"About what?"

"About you worry that I'm the spy" Sirius gawped at him.

"Moony I don't think any such thing! Why would you want to hurt your best friends? One of whom is carrying your child!" Remus nodded.

"Then why, when I came in last night to find you piss drunk did you ask me if I'm the spy?"

"I did?"

"Yes Sirius"

"No idea"

"Sirius, tell me that you don't still suspect that I'm the spy?" asked Remus, the plea in his voice was unmissable.

"No more than you suspect me" said Sirius.

Remus stood up and walked away from him, that had hurt. He stopped at the door way, looked at Sirius, shook his head and walked out of the front door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next few days were really uncomfortable for Sirius and Remus; they skirted round each other and only spoke to each other when they had to and it was driving them both crazy. It wasn't helping that Sirius was waiting on Peter turning up to tell them the location of the Potter's and Remus was wondering if he would ever see Lily and James again since there was no way Sirius was going to tell him the location because he didn't trust him.

They spent as much time as they could at work but Remus didn't expect to come home on Halloween to find his favourite food just being put on the table.

"Sirius what the-?" Sirius walked up to him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed him again, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and kissed him back. God he'd missed him.

"Are you ok?" asked Remus. Sirius kept looking at the clock while he served the meal and then opened the bottle of wine.

"What? Oh yeah fine!" Remus raised an eyebrow but didn't push him, he had a feeling Sirius wanted to talk to him and so chose to wait. Sirius looked at the clock again and frowned; he had a bad feeling and was wondering why Peter hadn't contacted them. "Oh fuck it. I'll be back soon ok Rem?"

"Where are you going?" but Sirius didn't answer and hurried out of the door, "Sirius!" Remus hurried after him but he'd barely reached the top of the stairs when he heard Sirius' motorbike roar into action and he knew he was gone. "For fucks sake Sirius! Talk to me!" growled Remus as he walked back into the flat, slamming the door behind him. He cast a spell on the food to keep it hot and fresh so that they could eat it when Sirius got back. Whenever that would be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours earlier Peter Pettigrew had finally got his chance to speak to Voldemort, he entered the front room of the manor house and kneeled before him.

"Master the most wonderful thing has happened" whispered Peter, "The Potter's have gone into hiding using the Fedilius Charm and have made me their secret keeper" Voldemort laughed.

"Excellent! You have done well Worm tail and will be rewarded"

"Thank you Master, the Potter's can be located at 137 Marsh Street in Godrics Hollow" Voldemort cackled with happiness.

"Excellent! You may go" Peter walked out of the room and leaned against the wall of the hallway. What had he just done?


	106. Halloween 1981, The Fall of Lord V

**Chapter 106 – Halloween 1981, The Fall of Lord Voldemort**

After the Fedilius Charm was performed Lily and James felt safer and the tension that had been in the house vanished and even Harry seemed to sense that they were safe as he was bubbly and giggly again. One Halloween morning Lily made pancakes for them and decorated them with syrup and chocolate sauce so that they had pumpkins, witches and other things on them. When Harry saw them he laughed and clapped his hands, he loved pancakes.

"Wow Lily these are great!" said James and Lily grinned.

"Well its Halloween, may as well have some fun" James nodded.

"You think Rem, Sirius and Pete will turn up later for the usual party?" asked James.

"I don't think so, I hope they will but I do doubt it" James nodded. "But we'll have our own little party, what are you dressing Harry up as?"

"We're gonna be Tornado Quidditch players" grinned James and Lily laughed. "What about you?"

"No idea, I might dress up as a cat" James laughed.

"That would be cool" and Lily smiled.

"Dad-dad!" shouted Harry and they looked at him, he was covered in chocolate and syrup, Lily rolled her eyes.

"You messy little monster!" Harry clapped his hands and kicked his feet laughing, "Come on let's get you cleaned up!" Lily took Harry upstairs and put him in the bath and they were soon joined by James. "Yay daddy's here! You can splash him now" James knelt down next to the bath.

"You soaking mummy trouble?" Harry laughed and splashed water at them, "You go get your breakfast Lily I'll sort him out"

"Ok" she kissed James' cheek quickly flicked some water at Harry and hurried off shouting, "Mummy splashed Harry!"

"We'll get her back don't worry champ" Harry laughed and splashed the water.

"Dad-dad!" there wasn't a lot of water in tub but Harry still managed to get most of it on his parents whenever he was in the bath and James was soon quite wet so he lifted Harry out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel before drying him off and putting him in his mini Tornado robes.

They spent most of the day playing games with Harry and baking cookies in the shape of cauldrons, pumpkins, witches, wizards and Harry's favourite; dragons!

They were sat in the living room eating a cookie each, "Harry what noise do dragons make?" asked James.

"Waaaaaaaaa!" **(A/N: Harry's version of roar!)** Lily and James laughed.

"What about broomsticks?" asked Lily.

"Zooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!"

"Daddy likes to zoom around on his broomstick doesn't he?" Harry nodded and carried on trying to eat his cookie.

They had a tea party dinner but were sad not to see Sirius or Remus and guessed that Peter hadn't had chance to tell them the location. After dinner the three of them sat on the window sill of the living room watching the muggle and wizarding children in the Halloween costumes James was entertaining Harry by creating clouds of smoke in different shapes until he started to yawn.

"Come on then my little Quidditch hero, beddy-byes times" cooed Lily and James hugged and kissed him good night and Lily took him upstairs where he fell asleep as soon as she placed him in his cot. Lily then went down stairs made her and James a cup of tea each and the sat on the sofa cuddled up.

"Do you think Remus and Sirius are ok?" Lily asked suddenly but James knew what she meant.

"I hope so, I just wish I knew what Remus is up to most of the time" said James.

"You don't know he's the spy! I've already told you I think its Peter" said Lily.

"I know but he's not around enough to have any real information" said James.

"Yes he is, he knows where we live and that's al Voldemort needs to find us!" said Lily.

"But he'd never hand us to Voldemort!" Lily looked at him.

"Tell me that Peter is not our secret keeper!" James gulped.

"Lily it's the perfect bluff-" Lily sat up and stared at James in horror.

"You put our lives in the hands of Peter!" she shrieked.

"Yes but everyone thinks that Sirius is the secret keeper and so Voldemort is more than likely to go for him!" there was a flash of light outside the house and they both spun to look out of the window.

"What was that?" asked Lily.

"No idea" said James and he got to his feet and looked out of the window, as he did Lily saw the colour drain from his face. "Shit! Lily get Harry and go! Run! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Lily threw her arms around James and kissed him.

"I love you"

"I love you now go!" Lily ran from the room and up the stairs as she reached the top the front door was blasted open and they heard the high pitched cackle of Lord Voldemort and Lily ran into Harry's room, slamming the door.

Voldemort turned to look at James, James looked at the sofa where his wand was laid and dived for it.

"Avarda Kedavra!" the spell missed.

"Stupefy!" shouted James but Voldemort blocked it but it gave James the time to get to his feet but at he raised his wand Voldemort spoke.

"Avarda Kedavra!" the jet of green light from Voldemort's wand hit him square in the chest and he crumpled like a rag doll. James Potter was dead.

Voldemort then made his way up the stairs after Lily to find the bedroom door locked but he just blasted it aside.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily slammed the door of Harry's bedroom shut and locked it as she heard Voldemort utter the killing curse and then as he began to climb the stairs Lily piled furniture against the door and then gather the crying Harry into her arms.

"Shhh Harry its ok!" she whispered but the words had no sooner left her mouth when the door was blasted open and they both screamed as Voldemort laughed. In her fright Lily dropped Harry back into his cot and spun to face Voldemort.

"Stand aside" whispered Voldemort.

"No! please not Harry! Please not Harry!"

"Stand aside!" ordered Voldemort his wand pointed at her heart.

"No please! Not Harry! Please not Harry!" she begged as Harry cried behind her.

"Stand aside!"

"No! Please kill me instead! But please don't kill Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl!"

"NO! Please don't kill Harry!"

"Avarda Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort and as the jet of green light hit Lily she screamed one last word.

"HARRY!" she then crumpled to the floor like her husband and was dead.

Lord Voldemort then turned his wand on the crying baby before him, "Mama! Mama!"

"No child will be more powerful than me. Avarda Kedavra!" a jet of green like shot towards Harry and he screamed in pain as it hit him and rebound upon its caster ripping Voldemort from his body. The room exploded as Voldemort's dead body fell to the floor and his spirit fled and Lily Potter's body was flung from the house as the walls were blasted out and the ceiling caved in. Little Harry Potter was saved from being crushed by the strength of his cot that held the slab of ceiling above him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Hagrid pulled Harry from his cot an hour later he was crying and shouting for his parents, "Mama! Dad-dad!"

"It's ok 'Arry I've got ye" Hagrid bundled Harry up in one of his blankets and carried him out of the house as he crossed the front garden of the house he heard a roar above him and looked up to see a huge motorcycle falling from the sky. The minute Sirius touched down he jumped of the bike.

"Hagrid! Lily! James! Harry!"

"I've got 'Arry 'ere Sirius" said Hagrid and Sirius sighed with relief.

"I saw the explosion from the sky! Are…are Lily and James…" his voice trailed off he couldn't say it.

"Yes their dead" said Hagrid and he put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Sirius wiped away his tears and looked at Hagrid.

"Give Harry to me Hagrid I'll take him home I'll look after him!"

"Can't do that Sirius, orders off Professor Dumbledore to take 'Arry to his aunt and uncles" said Hagrid.

"WHAT?! Hagrid you can't! They'll never love him! Please give him to me and I'll take him home and me and Remus will raise him!" Hagrid shook his head.

"I can't Sirius" Sirius sighed.

"Ok, ok, look take my bike it'll get you there faster I doubt I'll need it anymore"

"Thanks Sirius" said Hagrid and he got onto the bike.

"Can I say goodbye to him?" Hagrid nodded and handed Harry over to Sirius.

"Pafoo!" sniffled Harry. "Mama! Dad-dad!"

"Awww Harry I'm sorry!" he hugged the little boy and kissed his forehead, "I'll see you soon, goodbye Harry. I love you!" he gave Harry one last kiss and handed him back to Hagrid.

"Take care of him"

"I will don't ye worry Sirius" said Hagrid.

"Pafoo! Pafoo!" Harry shouted reaching for Sirius but Sirius shook his head.

"Go with Hagrid Harry"

"Pafoo! Pafoo!" Hagrid kicked the bike into life and it drowned out Harry shouts and together Hagrid and Harry raised into the air and took off.

Sirius waved, "Good bye Harry and good luck" he then turned on his heel and apperated back to London to look for Peter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus waited for over three hours for Sirius before he began to get worried, Sirius wouldn't would he? He wasn't the spy was he? Remus couldn't take it he jumped to his feet and apperated to Godrics Hollow and the sight that met him made him cry out in horror.

"No! Lily! James! Harry!" a ministry official heard him and hurried over.

"I must ask you to step away sir"

"No! Lily! James! Harry!" Remus looked around and saw three covered adult bodies, "No tell me Lily and James aren't dead!"

The woman realise Remus was a friend and softened towards him, "I'm sorry sir but they are"

"No!"

"But little Harry survived and a miracle has happened! The Dark Lord has been defeated!" Remus gasped.

"But how?"

"We don't know"

"Where's Harry now?"

"I believe he's on his way to Dumbledore with Hagrid, I believe he's hiding Harry in the muggle world" Remus nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss sir, is there anything I can get you?" Remus shook his head and looked at the ground and stared. Tire tracks. Fresh ones. Sirius had been here.

"Shit!" he whispered, "I…I'm going to…I can't stay here!" the woman nodded.

"You go home sir, can I just take your name so we can contact you if we need to?"

"Remus Lupin"

"Thank you" and Remus disapprated back to the flat but found it empty. He searched all night for Sirius and finally found him at eight o'clock in a small square that was filling up with a muggle market and what he heard and saw broke his heart.

Sirius and Peter was standing meters apart, face to face.

"Lily and James Sirius! How could you?!" shouted Peter and Remus gasped.

It was true. Sirius had betrayed his best friends and killed his and Remus' unborn children.

Seconds after Peter shouted Sirius pulled out his wand and blasted Peter into smithereens along with half the square killing a dozen other people and then he laughed. Remus couldn't believe his eyes he lent against the wall of a shop and cried. Sirius. His Sirius had killed Lily and James and now Peter along with all these innocent people and he was laughing!

It took minutes for Ministry officials to arrive, they pulled Sirius' wand out of his hand and arrested him. As they frog-marched Sirius to the ministry van he saw Remus leaning against a shop wall crying and he went pale.

"Remus! Remus it's not what it looks like! Remus!" Sirius fought to escape the grasped of the Ministry officials but they threw him into the van and turned to see Remus staring at them in horror.

One of them hurried over to him, "Are you Remus?" he asked gently.

"Yes"

"How do you know him?"

"He…he…was my…." Remus couldn't even say friend but the man nodded.

"Did you witness what happened?" Remus nodded, "Can you come to the ministry to give a statement?" Remus nodded again. "Thank you. Ann! Can you escort Remus… sorry what's your surname sir?"

"Lupin" Remus croaked.

"Remus Lupin to the Ministry he's a wizard witness. That right sir?"

"Wizard? Yes. I'm a wizard" Ann smiled gently at him and led him away from the scene and to the Ministry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While Sirius was put in a holding cell in the ministry Remus was taken to a room for questioning.

"Mr Lupin can you please tell us what happened in the square?" Remus nodded.

"Peter shouted that Sirius had killed Lily and James and then Sirius pulled out his wand and blasted him into pieces along with the square and all those muggles" whispered Remus.

"Mr Lupin how do you know Sirius Black?"

"He was my…my…lover" Remus choked on the final word and the man and woman who were questioning him stared at him.

"Did you have any idea he was working for Voldemort?"

"No! We knew that someone close to Lily and James had turned traitor but I never well at least I told myself Sirius would never hand them to Voldemort" tears rolled down his cheeks, "How could he? Lily had just offered to be a surrogate mother so we could have children! And he just handed her to Voldemort without a second thought!" he sobbed.

"Lily Potter was pregnant at the time of her murder?" asked the woman gently.

"Yes!" cried Remus and he put his head in his hands and sobbed.

There was a knock on the door and another man entered the room, "Sorry but have you spoken to a Remus Lupin yet?"

"I'm Remus Lupin" said Remus looking up at the man in the doorway.

"Sirius Black is requesting to speak to you sir" Remus scowled.

"I want nothing to do with that murderer!" he growled.

"Very well sir I will tell him" and the man left.

"Mr Lupin I am very sorry for the loss of your friends and child but is there anything else you can tell us about the last twelve hours" Remus shook his head.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly"

"Well practically everything I own is in Sirius' name he bought and paid for the flat and everything thing in it but will I be able to keep it even with my condition?"

"Your condition sir?"

Remus rolled up his sleeve to show them his registration number, "Werewolf" he whispered.

The two officials paled, "I don't think so sir, the laws specifically state what a…a person in your condition can and can't own" Remus nodded.

"Thank you, when shall I expect the bay lifts?"

"We'll try and put it off for a week but-" Remus shook his head.

"No its ok they can come and take what is Sirius' I don't want any of it"

"Sir?"

"Who wants what belonged to a traitor and murderer anyway?" the woman nodded.

"It will probably be tomorrow then sir, do you have somewhere to go?"

"No but I'll find something"

"Ok sir, if you don't have anymore questions or anything more information for us you may go" Remus nodded and left the questioning room to find himself in the middle of a hectic Auror department, straight away Frank saw him and came hurrying up to him.

"What the hell has happened Remus? The place is in an uproar!"

"Sirius sold Lily and James to Voldemort and killed Peter"

"WHAT?! No! Rem tell me you're lying! Lily, James and Harry can't be dead!"

"Lily and James are but Harry's safe Dumbledore has hidden him in the muggle world" Frank nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you to mine we have to tell Alice".

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minutes later they were at Alice's and Frank's and Remus had told them what Sirius had done and Alice was hysterical, sobbing in Frank's arms.

"Tell me they've got the bastard!"

"Yeah he'll rot in Azkaban" said Remus and Frank nodded. "Look I'm gonna go home I need to pack my stuff before they come for Sirius'"

"You can stay here if you need a place to stay Rem" said Frank and Remus nodded before flooing home to collect him stuff.


	107. Frank and Alice, Azkaban

**Chapter 107 – Frank and Alice, Azkaban**

After Sirius' flat was possessed by the Ministry Dumbledore stepped in and got him a small flat in London that he could afford with his small wages. For nearly a week all Remus did was work and drink, he ate very little as the thought of food made him sick.

_Flashback_

Remus arrived home to find the flat exactly as he'd left it, the dinner was still hot, he glared at it and suddenly with a roar of rage he turned the table over and the food was sent all over the floor and the plates, glasses and bottle of wine smashed on the floor. Remus had then fallen to his knees and cried.

"How could you Sirius?!" he sobbed, "How could you?"

For how long he cried he had no idea but eventually he got to his feet and with a flick of his wand set the table right, fixed what was broken and vanished the food. He had then packed everything that belonged to him including everything Sirius had bought him and even a few things that had been Sirius'. Why he packed these he didn't know but he did. The bay lifts arrived first thing the next morning to take everything away, Remus quickly signed the forms and left not wanting to stay and watch everything he and Sirius had together be taken away.

_End Flashback_

Remus was just thinking that nothing could get any worse when an owl flew through the window and dropped a copy of the prophet into his lap. He took another drink of Firewhiskey as he unfolded the paper but as soon as he read the headline he spat it back out.

_**Frank and Alice Longbottom Tortured by Death Eaters**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alice had just put Neville to bed and was sat reading in the sitting room with Frank, Augusta and Mark had gone out for the evening when the front door of the house was blown open with an almighty CRASH!

They sat up straight and looked out into the hallway to see four Death Eaters standing there, "Oh god! Frank!"

"Get out of here! Go to the ministry! Get help! Go!" Alice was just throwing the floo powder into the fire when two cries of "Crucio" made her stop and turn. She turned to see the jet of red light just before it hit her and she and Frank collapsed screaming in agony.

"Where is Lord Voldemort?" demanded a woman.

"I don't know!"

"Where is Lord Voldemort?! Crucio!" Frank and Alice screamed again as pain coursed through their bodies, upstairs Neville was woken up by the screams of his parents and started to cry.

Luckily Frank and Alice's screams of pain blocked out Neville's crying.

For over an hour the four Death Eaters tortured Frank and Alice demanding for the location of Lord Voldemort refusing to believe that they didn't know.

When Augusta and Mark arrived home the Death Eaters fled, "Frank! Alice!" they gathered them into their arms.

"She's alive" said Mark.

"Frank is as well, oh Mark contact St Mungo's now!" Mark did so while Augusta hurried up stairs to Neville. When she returned to the living room Frank and Alice were just being taken to St Mungo's.

"Are the going to be ok?" she asked one of the Healer's.

"We won't know until they wake up I'm afraid" Augusta nodded and she followed the Healers and Mark to St Mungo's.

Frank and Alice didn't wake up till the next day and to everyone's horror they had been driven insane by the excessive torture and didn't even recognise their own son.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as Remus saw the article he flooed to Frank and Alice's house to find it empty so he went to St Mungo's where he found Augusta and Mark on the long stay insanity ward.

"Mark? Augusta?" his voice was barely a whisper and they jumped when they heard him, "Tell me it's not true! Tell me they're ok!" Mark shook his head.

"They were tortured for a long time for the location of Lord Voldemort" Remus shook his head as tears streamed down his face, "The excessive torture has driven them insane" said Mark quietly and Remus dropped into a chair and cried.

"This isn't happening! First Lily and James now Al and Frank" he ran his hands through his hair, "Do we know who did it?"

"They are currently looking for Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastian Lestrange and a fourth Death Eater who they don't know" Remus gawped at him.

"The Lestrange's! That's Sirius' family!" Augusta gasped.

"I'm sorry Remus" said Mark and he patted Remus on the shoulder.

Remus stood up, "I'm going to Azkaban get some answers"

"Azkaban?! Remus why?"

"I want answers, I want to know why he did what he did and see if he'll tell me anything about his dear cousin!"

"Then I'm going with you" said Mark and Remus didn't argue.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the ministry Sirius was placed in a holding cell where he was cuffed to the bench with bewitched manacles that stopped him from apperating. He was sat for a while when Dumbledore appeared outside his door.

"Albus!" Sirius breathed and got to his feet and walked to the door.

"Why'd you do it Sirius?"

"I didn't! it wasn't me!"

"You were their secret keeper"

"NO! We switched! Made Peter the secret keeper in what I thought would be the perfect bluff but I was wrong. And now their dead and there's nothing I can do about it" tears filled Sirius' eyes as he looked at Dumbledore through the barred 'window' in the door of his cell.

"You switched to Peter? But why?"

"To ensure Lily, James' and Harry's safety! Because I thought Voldemort would come after me and not Peter I had no idea Peter was already working for Voldemort if I'd have known I'd have never said to James to use Peter! Albus I didn't give there location to Voldemort but I may as well have by telling them to use Peter instead of me" Dumbledore nodded.

"And so you killed him?"

"I don't know, I don't know what happened I don't think I even cast a spell if I had to say what I think happened I'd say that Peter blew the street apart and killed himself in the process"

"But why would he do that?"

"Maybe he knew that Voldemort was gone and realised that he was facing Azkaban"

"Like you are now" Sirius looked at him in horror.

"Everyone thinks that you were Lily and James' secret keeper Sirius and a street full of people saw you murder Peter even Remus thinks that you did" said Dumbledore.

"NO! Albus I swear! Please can you get him and bring him here I need to tell him the truth!"

"I'll try Sirius but he might not want to" Sirius nodded.

"Please try, he has to know the truth!" and Dumbledore left Sirius only to returned a while later.

"Sirius I'm sorry but he won't come" Sirius nodded and was left alone in his cell until two Dementors came to take him to Azkaban.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus and Mark apperated to the port where they could take a small boat to Azkaban Island, the boat ride was long and cold and it was even colder in Azkaban because of the Dementors. Together they walked through the corridors and up stone staircases until they finally reached Sirius' cell.

Mark stopped further down the corridor, "I can't face him" Remus nodded and went up to the door alone.

Sirius was curled up on a stone ledge and he was visibly shaking from cold and fear as Remus could smell how frightened he was.

"Sirius" he whispered. Sirius jumped and turned round, Remus felt his heart break, Sirius was a mess.

"Remus, you came!" Sirius walked to Remus and wrapped his hands around the bars and Remus noticed the huge manacles around Sirius' wrists.

"How could you Sirius?"

"I didn't"

"Sirius you were Lily and James' secret keeper and now their dead!"

"No! Remus you don't understand there's something you don't know!"

"Like what? How you talked Lily and James into thinking that I was the spy!"

"NO! Remus you don't understand!"

"No Sirius I understand perfectly, you lied about hating your family to get close to us to help Voldemort get rid of all the blood traitors! But you failed! Voldemort's gone and you're going to rot here in Azkaban"

"Remus please listen to me, I love you as much as James, Lily, Harry, Frank, Alice and Neville not to mention everyone we've lost!"

Remus laughed, "Really? They why did you sell Lily and James to Voldemort?"

"I didn't! Remus please!"

"No Sirius I just want to know why"

"I can't tell you why because it wasn't me! It was Peter!"

"Oh Peter? Right Peter who I saw you murder?"

"Remus please! He handed Lily and James to Voldemort!"

"You were their secret keeper Sirius! Peter couldn't have handed Lily and James to Voldemort!"

"Remus will you listen to me?!"

"No! you've taken everything from me Sirius! I've got nothing left and now your damn cousin has tortured Frank and Alice into insanity for the location of your dear master! They'll spend the rest of their lives in St Mungo's long stay insanity ward all because of people like you and your damned master!" tears were rolling down Remus and Sirius' cheeks.

"No! Rem tell me its not true!"

"Its true Sirius and now I'm alone I have no-one not even those children that Lily offered to have! I can't believe you so easily let them die! I'll never forgive you!" and with that Remus threw the newspaper in his hand at Sirius and walked away.

"Remus! No come back! Remus! Remus! REMUS!" but Remus just walked away and when Remus rounded the corner with Mark Sirius knew he'd lost Remus for good. As tears rolled down his cheeks Sirius fell to his knees. "I'm sorry Remus! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Lily, James, Harry I'm just so sorry" he sobbed curling up on the floor of his cell.


	108. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban for the murders of Lily and James Potter and Peter Pettigrew until he discovered that Peter was alive and living with a wizarding family five of whom currently attended Hogwarts with Harry. The worry that Harry could be in danger gave him the courage and determination to escape from Azkaban and head to Hogwarts to protect him and reveal Peter for the murder that he really was but through pure bad luck they failed and Peter escaped forcing Sirius to go on the run for two years until the fight at the ministry.

Harry was trying to pull Neville up the stairs in the Arch room of the Department of Mysteries when he saw Sirius duelling with Bellatrix and losing. Harry ran down the stairs towards Sirius as Bellatrix turned on him with her wand out.

"Good bye cousin. Avarda Kedavra!"

"No!" shouted Harry and with a running leap he slammed into Sirius knocking them both out of the line of the curse and the rolled down the platform and slammed into the bottom of the steps. "Sirius!" Sirius didn't move "Sirius!" he heard Bellatrix laugh behind him and he stood up and ran after her as she ran out of the Arch room and out of the Department of Mysteries. Harry caught up with her in the Atrium of the Ministry, "Crucio!" the spell was weak and hit her in the back but she still fell and as Harry advanced on her she crawled away.

Suddenly Voldemort was there, standing beside him, "Go on Harry kill her, she killed him"

"Step away from my student Tom" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore and in a swish of wands Bellatrix was gone and Harry was trapped behind the statue of the wizard.

The duel that followed was the greatest and fiercest Harry had ever witnessed and Voldemort only left when the Aurors and the Minister of Magic himself appeared.

"He's back!"

"Yes Cornelius Lord Voldemort has returned as me and Harry have been telling you for nearly a year" the Minister nodded.

Suddenly there was commotion behind them and the Order appeared dragging Death Eaters with them.

"Sirius!" Harry ran forward and embraced his godfather. "I thought you were dead"

"I would have been if not for you"

"Sirius Black! Seize him!"

"NO!" shouted Harry and Remus together and Harry stood in front of him.

"Minister the man you want for the murders of Lily and James Potter is Peter Pettigrew" said Remus and he threw the tied up man forward and the room was filled with gasps and screams.

"Peter Pettigrew! But he killed him fourteen years ago!" said Fudge.

"I meant to" growled Sirius, "But he got the better of me through tricks he learned from the Dark Lord himself" everyone stared at him.

"Its true!" said Harry and Fudge nodded.

"There will be a trial tomorrow to determine the truth but tonight both Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew will be put into holding cells for the night" said Fudge.

"What!"

"Harry look at me, I'll be fine I'm innocent and everyone knows it especially now that Peter is in the hands of the ministry" Harry nodded.

"Promise you won't be sent back to Azkaban?"

"I promise Harry" and Sirius hugged him before walking forward and handing over his wand, he and Peter were then cuffed and led away to holding cells.

"He'll be fine Harry" said Remus at his put a hand around Harry's shoulders.

"We'll come back tomorrow for the trial" Harry nodded and he, his friends, Remus and Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts. Remus spent the night a t Hogwarts in order to take Harry to the Ministry for the trial.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Remus and Harry arrived at the ministry thirty minutes before the start of the trial but weren't allowed to see Sirius.

"That's ridiculous!"

"Don't worry Harry it'll all turn out right in the end" said Remus bracingly.

Finally the time for the beginning of the trial arrived and Harry and Remus sat in one of the main court rooms.

"My god! They're being tried by the whole Wizamont!" said Remus.

"Like me last summer" said Harry.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, hey they're bringing them in" said Harry and then he gasped when Sirius and Peter were brought in flanked by dementors and once they were seated in the chairs that chained their arms he was almost shaking with fury.

"Calm down, you'll do him no favours" whispered Remus and Harry nodded.

"Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew. You are no trial today to determine which of you is the one responsible for the murders of Lily and James Potter nearly fifteen years ago" said Fudge. "Mr Black we will hear your testimony first" and so Sirius told them about how they were informed of a spy giving information on the whereabouts of Lily and James and how he had convinced James to use Peter as a bluff.

"No! He lies! I never betrayed Lily and James! Sirius was their secret keeper and he handed them to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Peter screamed out.

"Then Mr Pettigrew can you explain why then you have hidden away for so many years?" asked Fudge.

"Because I was scared! Sirius was going to kill me!"

"So you do not deny blowing up the street in London?"

"No but I had no choice he was going to kill me" Sirius, Remus and Harry grinned.

"And do you deny handing Lily and James Potter to the Dark Lord?"

"I never! Lily and James were my friends!"

"Can Mr Remus Lupin stand please and give testimony to what happened nearly fifteen years ago?" Remus stood.

"We were all scared, Peter was only around at certain times telling us his mother was ill. When Albus Dumbledore warned Lily and James to go into hiding I was told that Sirius was going to be secret keeper but in the three days after the Fidelius charm was performed Sirius became very uneasy and worried but he refused to tell me what was wrong, I think he suspected the mistake and by making James make Peter secret keeper he'd unknowingly handed Lily, James and Harry to Voldemort. Two years ago when Sirius escaped from Azkaban I, Sirius, Harry and his two friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley " Fudge nodded.

"Mr Harry Potter would you please stand" Harry stood, "You have spent time with Sirius Black?"

"I have"

"You heard the confession Mr Lupin speaks of?"

"I did"

"You may sit"

"No! Please! I never killed them!" shouted Peter.

A member of the Wizamont raised their hand, "Yes?"

"Minister, may I suggest that the best way to prove the truth in this case will be through veritaserum?" Fudge nodded.

"Will someone bring some veritaserum please?" they had to wait only minutes for someone to get the needed potion and three drops were poured down the throats of Sirius and Peter. "Sirius Black? Did you betray Lily and James Potter?"

"No"

"Peter Pettigrew did you betray Lily and James Potter?"

"Yes"

"Yes!" hissed Remus and Harry while Sirius grinned. There was a gasp from the Wizamont.

"Mr Pettigrew you will be charged with the murders of Lily and James Potter and will be taken to Azkaban. Mr Black, you are cleared of all charges and are free to go" Harry and Remus jumped to their feet cheering while the chains released Sirius and Peter was taken to Azkaban.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

At the end of the school year Harry returned to the Dursley's for just a week before Harry was allowed to leave and live with Sirius and Remus in 13, Grimmauld Place and the Dursley's were taken into hiding with wizards to protect them.

_Fin._

**A/N: 'Blood Loyalties' will be up soon.**


End file.
